


Розмарин

by Anatolia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ableism, Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Historical, Downshifting, Eventual Happy Ending, Femslash, Gore, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Help me Darko Hilczewski. You're my only hope, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Injury Recovery, M/M, POV Alternating, Polski | Polish, Sterek endgame, Taras Bulba AU, Unrequited Love, ja nie mogę żyć bez ciebie, jesteś słońcem na mym niebie, meanwhile in Poland, sterek, sterek all the way to 17th century, Русский | Russian, стерек - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 136,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatolia/pseuds/Anatolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мощь и ужас польско-украинской истории.</p><p><b>Тарас Бульба AU</b><br/>Пейринг: Ероним Станúслав Стилинский/Даркó Хилчевский</p><p>Предупреждения:<br/>Действие происходит во времена козацких восстаний и национально-освободительной войны в Речи Посполитой (XVII в.)<br/>Сюжет охватывает также Истанбул — столицу Османской империи, Крым, Молдову и Валахию.<br/>От Гоголя взята не столько фабула, сколько таймлайн.<br/>Приведённые в тексте стихи — по большей части бардовское и народное творчество.</p><p>  <a href="http://histolikal.diary.ru/p209474623.htm">Саундтреки и иллюстрации к главам.</a></p><p>P.S.: Фик не заброшен и будет завершён в 2018 г.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**1641 год от Рождества Христова**

Ещё толком не развиднелось, а окрестные петухи уже горланили рассвет. Им с Нелей в окошко было видно, как собственный щипаный петух взлетел на тын и, вытянув длинную шею, заголосил вместе с остальными.  
Заедая кулиш с салом ещё тёплой краюшкой, Даркó хмурился и думал: ой, несладко сестре сегодня придётся. Чтоб два раза не топить, и так встала раньше всех — испечь хлеб, наготовить уж до вечера. А ведь ей предстоял долгий день в поле. Стоять на солнцепёке, согнувшись, и жать, отгоняя слепней — на этой неделе была нелина очередь убирать рожь. Дарка подрядили на сенокос.  
Жид-управляющий имением, Арье Хариф — тщедушный, бледный, сроду серпа в руках не держал. Да только рассуждал всё одно верно — девки да бабы срезали колосья аккуратнее, у них зерно не так текло. Стало быть, пану меньше убытка. А он, Дарко, был хорош на заготовке сена. Тяжёлая для девчат коса в его руках летала — только и ложились по следу высокие травы. Но в том и было главное умение жидов — всё знать наперед. Оттого и вверял Харифу воевода Стилинский и маеток, и землю, и холопов в самовластное управление.  
Им с Нелей всё давалось много тяжелее, чем другим. Где это видано, чтобы в хрестьянской семье только двое было? Хорошо, после кончины родителей к ним прибился Ицик. Помощник из него поначалу был никакой, но со временем присмотрелся, приладился, да и телом окреп. Уже был совсем не тот жалкий нищий, что постучался к ним в хату пять лет тому назад. Сейчас их Ицик — кудрявый, с широким разворотом плеч, был просто загляденье. Кабы не жид — так жених хоть куда.  
Исакий — так его по-людски звали, был из выкрестов. Не по своей воле только, а по чужой злой прихоти. Сколько Дарко себя помнил, на украинных землях то и дело вспыхивали повстания против панского гнёта. Разоряя поместья шляхты, бунтующие козаки громили заодно и жидовские подворья. Взрослых, тех резали без жалости, словно баранов. А молодых парней да девок силой волокли к ближайшей речке — креститься. Дарко не раз слышал от упившихся запорожцев, что заезжали к ним в Брацлав: «Крестишь жида — подержи его голову под водой подольше». Ицика, видно, держали мало — смог же он как-то уйти от расправы и выжить, пройдя пешком половину Киевщины. Своим выкрест был не нужен — в общине по таким справляли траур, как по всамделишным покойникам.  
Они с Нелей не пожалели потом ни разу, что пустили в дом продрогшего хлопчика с синими губами. Ицхак Лебенбаум и по-руськи разговаривать быстро научился, вместо жидовского своего наречия. И по хозяйству всё делать стал, не разбирая, бабье это дело чи ни.  
Неля, подлеточка тринадцати годков, тогда уже и роды у коровы сама принимала. И постолы на продажу плела из тонкого лыка, как самый что ни на есть мужик — а иначе всех селянских работ им было не переделать. Всё грозилась, что и Дарка за прялку в отместку усадит. Слава Господу Вседержителю, до того не дошло. Но простой поясок-крайку выткать на бёрдо он всё же умел. И, как отченаш, затвердил правила: поменять зев, прибить. Подтянуть уток, проложить уток... Сестра долго с ним возилась, но эту науку Дарко освоил. Гордился даже. А Ицик самый первый его вытканный пояс носил, пока тот на нитки не разлезся.  
Но только не даром же люди говорят: «Хуже нет, чем конь лечёный, жид крёщеный, да вор прощёный». Хоть и стоял Ицхак со всеми обедню, как положено, а мысли у него были далёко — со своим, еврейским Богом. На Великдень, вместо того, чтобы сесть да разговеться с ними, делал себе тонкие хлебцы — ну ровно католические облатки. А уж как крупу для каши перебирал — так чуть не по зёрнышку, ибо запретно жиду есть букашек. Они с Корнелей только молчали да переглядывались — покрестить жида, оно можно, но как всего человека переделаешь?  
Утерев руки ветошью, Дарко встал из-за стола. Ицик поел раньше и ушёл в подклеть, кормить худобу. Неле надо было ещё нарвать мокрицы для кур...  
Льняную рубаху сестра ему подала хоть и драную, но чисто выпранную, с ладно пришитыми заплатами.  
\- Ну? Смотри, ладный какой! Чом бы пак не привести тебе невестку, Дарчику? Трижды по семь лет уже, возраст, - в который раз начала Неля. - Тяжело мне одной с хозяйством управляться. А так была бы тебе жонка, а мне — подружка вечера коротать. Вот хоть Татенко Маланья...  
\- Опять вяжешься к нему, да? - оперся о косяк улыбающийся Ицик. - Скорее я сало трескать начну, чем наш Дарко одружится.  
\- Ох, - горестно вздохнула Нелька, - нема де правды диты... Ладно. Иди уже. Чем полудничать, вот возьми с собой, - сунула она в руки заране увязанный узел. Мне — не до того будет, а Ицику нельзя, засмеют. Чай, не суженая он тебе.  
\- Чего ж не суженая? - приладил к себе Ицик нелино коралловое намисто. - Ай я чем нехороша? Высока, румяна, пригожа. Всем женским премудростям обучена!  
\- Вот враги! Хуже татар, - в сердцах сказал Дарко. И, прижимая к груди узел, вышел, отодвинув Ицика.  
Не его была вина, что не нравились ему девки вовсе. Пху, и смотреть не хотелось на них, как ни раскладывали по плечам толстые косы, не выставляли перси в тугой горсетке напоказ. Но где это видано, чтобы холостяк и до девок не охоч? Вот и нужно было на людях делать вид, что привечает одну, другую...  
У мельника местного прозвище было — Тать. Всё потому, что в молодости умыкнул себе дружину прямо с отцовского подворья, словно басурманин. Так вот татева дочь Маланка, статная козачка на выданье, прямо проходу Дарку не давала. Какую песню не заведёт — обязательно про парубка молодого, что любу сватает. И так и норовит задеть разгорячённым плечом, убегая с хохотом — авось, он станет догонять. Мука это была мученическая — ведь не хотелось ни догонять, ни в сено валить. Да как ей это растолковать-то было?  
Но Нелька и Ицик знали, на кого он смотрел, стыдливо отводя глаза, чтоб не поймали люди за этим занятием. На соседских хлопцев, утирающихся рубахой после косьбы — как пот медленно стекает по ложбинке посредине мощной спины. На парубков, что ходят колядовать на Святого Василя — румяные, с будто наведёнными углем бровями. На молодого батюшку диакона, присланного в парафию из Винницы — с иконописным ликом и хрупкими запястьями в охвате шитых бисером поручей.  
И в том были схожи они с Ициком Лебенбаумом, жидовским выкрестом. Каждый их них всем сердцем жаждал одного, а жил совсем по-иному. Потому как выбирать-то не приходилось.

***

Многие во время сенокоса не ходили до своих хат вовсе. Ставили здесь же буданы из тонкого, негодного тёса, да накрывали холстиной, как цыгане-сэрвы. Кулиш на всех тут же, в поле варили, подвешивая на козлах большой котёл. И только старшие иногда появлялись дома — проведать малят, оставленных на попечение древних старух.  
Дарко это дело совсем не любил — трудно ему было спать в одном шалаше с другими хлопцами. Как уснёшь, когда рядом с тобой лежит, разметавшись во сне, красивый молодой парень? Спит как убитый — уработаешься ведь за день, а сам во сне улыбается... Ресницы длиннющие, а губы мягкие такие — поцеловать бы. Отвернешься от него, проклятого — а с другого бока мужик храпит богатырски, только вздымается под рубахой широкая грудь. И попробуй объясни, почему у тебя в штанах топорщится.  
А начнёшь про это — так только хуже будет. Сразу каждый, кто не спит ещё, начнет вспоминать, как он дивчину какую уломал, да как они любились жарко. Ох, и тошно было Дарку слушать эти речи! А потому ходил он до своей хаты и не жаловался — той дороги пару вёрст всего было.  
С близнюками Адасем и Ипатом работалось хорошо — оба были высокие, дюжие. В Лисьем Овражке звали их не иначе, как братья Подопригора. Они шли по полю плечом к плечу — только свистели лезвия остро заточенных кос. Бабы тянулись по следу, хоть и не поспевали — их мелькающие цветные подолы виднелись позади. Жиночья работа была — разворошить скошенное сено рукоятками граблей хорошенько, дабы не перепрело. А как просохнет, сметать в стога. Погоды стояли ясные, и лишней мороки из-за дождя им не было. Девки пели песни, чтоб не так скучно работалось. Поодаль, под холщовым навесом, молодая мать кормила грудью ребенка, бережно придерживая тугую свитку.  
\- Слышь-ко, Ипат, - спросил Дарко, щурясь на дорогу, - не панская ли то карета?  
Издали было плохо видать, но глаза различали развевающиеся узкие прапорцы на пиках стражников, сопровождавших кортеж.  
\- Отчего же нет, - утёр тот рукавом пот со лба. - Да только не сам это пан воевода — из челядинцев старые, на коня взгромоздиться неспособные. Пан Ян-то всегда верхом. Да и сынок, верно, не в карете, как баба, прикатит. Годков пятнадцать, небось, хлопцу сравнялось уже.  
\- Один раз только и приезжали — на седмицу, не боле, - встрял ипатов брат. - Как пани Клавдзя померла, побыл он здесь маленько. Мыслю, воеводе уладить было дела нужно — жонку схоронить, да трошки оклематься. Хлопец и не знал, что матка у него преставилась. Пан Стилинский молчать про то велел... Видел мальца, Дарко, а? - прищурился Адась.  
\- Как же, видел, - невольно улыбнулся он.  
\- Запамятовал только, каков именем хлопчисько, - вытер испарину над губой Ипат.  
\- Станѝслав, - произнес Дарко — мягко, выговаривая на чужой, польский манер.  
Пана Стася он помнил очень хорошо.

***

Самому Дарку о ту пору только исполнилось пятнадцать. Хороший возраст — отрочество закончилось, и вся юность впереди. Родители, сестра Илария, тётка с дитинками — все тогда были живы. Ведь пан Стась приезжал в Овражки на Илью-пророка, а тот страшный пожар в овине случился только на Ореховый Спас...  
Он шёл с поля — помогал родителям убирать пшеницу, да порезался старым, ещё дедовским серпом. Так сильно, что кровь долго не унять было, как не лепил старательно листья подорожника. Отец поглядел на раненую ногу, пожевал ус.  
\- А иди-бо ты до хаты, козак Криворучко. Сготовите, чем вечерять будем. Неля ещё малая тяжелый ухват ворочать...  
У околицы мелюзга возилась в густой красной пыли, играя в салки да размахивая деревянными сабельками. Хлопчисько постарше деловито пытался выменять горсть давленой черники на ржавую пищаль, выловленную приятелем из ставка. Девчонки, мальчишки — Дарко их не всегда отличал по наружности. Все дети ходили в одинаковых сорочках до колен, подпоясанных бечевой. Да и к чему на них хорошую одёжу переводить — всё одно истреплют же, голопузые.  
У плетёного тына, в подсолнухах, с независимым видом стоял мальчик лет осьми-девяти на вид. Ребята близко к нему не подходили, только зыркая с безопасного расстояния — ясно же, что чужак. Рубашка у хлопца была не грубая домотканая — тончайшего льна, а какая белая! Волосы длинные, аж до плеч, как у круля Владислава. Дарко встал как вкопанный, рассматривая его с разинутым ртом — куда шёл, зачем, уж и забыл. Мальчик глянул на него смышлёными карими глазами из-под рыжеватой чёлки. И видимо, счел взрослым и достойным беседы — ведь Дарко возвышался над ним, как тополь, длинный такой вымахал.  
\- Czy pan mówi po polsku?  
\- По-польску? - удивленно приподнял брови Дарко. И ответил, как отец учил:  
\- Rozumiem po polsku, ale mówię bardzo źle!  
И перевёл дыхание — сердце больно разошлось. Николи раньше с панами вот так не разговаривал.  
\- Jak się nazywasz? - обрадовался мальчик, показывая в улыбке крупные передние зубы.  
\- Даркó.  
\- Nie Darko, - покачал головой тот. - Dérek będzie lepiej!  
\- Дерек? Ну, пускай Дерек, - великодушно разрешил он. Что сделать, ляхи. Всё-то они по-своему выговаривают... - А ты?  
\- Jestem Hieronim Stanisław Stilinski, - торжественно произнес тот свое имя. Вот оно как выходило — значит, самого воеводы сын. Оробев, Дарко прикусил губу — ну куда ему с паничем беседы вести.  
\- Ile masz lat?  
Дарко понимал — все дети на свете знакомились одинаково. Он показал на пальцах, сколько: две растопыренных пятерни, а потом ещё одну.  
\- Mam osiem lat, - кивнул на это маленький пан. Почесал кончик носа, задумавшись, о чем бы им поговорить. Дарко смиренно ждал, косясь на свои грязные да пыльные ноги — Ероним Станислав был обут в сапожки из крашеной юфти. Такие у них носили взрослые, да и то лишь по праздникам, в церковь.  
\- Wkrótce będzie pierwsza komunia, - наконец, сказал тот — доверчиво, будто признание какое сделал.  
Дарко кивнул — слово было знакомое. Комуния — так у католиков называлось первое причастие. Его принимали аккурат в этом возрасте — стало быть, и паничу пора?  
\- Скоро?  
\- Tak, tak! Wkrótce! - заулыбался тот. - Сhcą nauczyć się mówić po polsku?  
\- Хочу, - сознался Дарко. Кто б не хотел? Но только панский язык мудрёный, литеры у них латинские...  
Он только сейчас заметил, как вокруг стало тихо. Деревенские дети перестали галдеть и сбились в кучу, прислушиваясь к непонятному разговору.  
\- От холера! - восхищенно присвистнул тот, с черникой. - Чуете, як ляшскою мовою чеше?  
\- Powiem ci wiersz, - объявил шляхтич, показательно не обращая на «публику» внимания. Сглотнул, одернул рубаху и громко, с выражением принялся читать:

Сztery małe rude liski  
Piły mleko z jednej miski.  
Jeden lisek z drugim liskiem  
Powsadzały łapki w miskę.  
Trzeci lisek z czwartym liskiem  
Wpadły w miskę z wielkim piskiem.  
I wylały mleko z miski  
Cztery małe rude liski.

\- Добрá! - ответил Дарко польским словом, которое тато употреблял к месту и не к месту. Как ещё похвалить, он не знал. Но маленький пан Стилинский и этому, видно, был рад — глазищи сияют, весь разрумянился. Мабуть, нечасто у отца-воеводы находится время вирши-то послушать?  
\- Rozumiesz? - вдруг обеспокоился тот, всматриваясь Дарку в лицо.  
Словами он объяснить не мог. Но нашелся быстро — подобрал кем-то отломанную ветку, присел на корточки в пыли. И нарисовал на земле большую миску и четырех лисят с хвостами, ушами и вытянутыми мордами.  
\- To prawda, Derek! - возликовал мальчик. - Bardzo dziękuję za piękny rysunek.  
\- На здоровье, пане Станиславу, - кинул Дарко ветку наземь.  
\- То Staś, - помедлив, сказал панич. И, словно для того, чтобы он затвердил урок, повторил: «Staś...»  
\- Стащ, - выговорил Дарко, заслонив глаза рукой от солнца. Он был счастлив. Пан Станислав придумал ему своё, особенное имя. И себя разрешил называть попросту, как хорошего приятеля.  
Пока Дарко стоял, как остолоп, к ним подкралась старуха-челядинка Марыля. Пребольно ущипнув воспитанника за ухо, она потащила его прочь, гневно выговаривая. А не след панам с отребьем холопским знаться, не след покидать маеток без дозволения. Дарко многое понимал из её речей — батя-то у него по-польски говорил хорошо.  
Детвора снова разбрелась, занявшись своими прежними делами. И только тогда он вспомнил: Неля же! Как ей на семью одной готовить — взрослые-то все в поле! И припустил до хаты, морщась и припадая на раненую ногу — сестру выручать.  
Ночью, когда всё село затихло, скрипела лишь подвешенная к сволоку колысанка — то тётка Орина укачивала младенца. В червоном кутку тускло горела лучина — там батя вытачивал рукоять нового серпа. Да такую, чтоб ему, Дарку, ложилась под руку, раз с косой не справиться. Лёжа на лавке в полудреме, он припомнил темно-рыжую макушку, курносый нос панёнка. И подумал, пряча улыбку в сгибе локтя: rudy lisek...

***

Работу в этот раз кончили рано — солнце ещё палило, и от непросохших стогов шел одуряющий запах луговых трав и цветов. Девчата на отдыхе выбирали из них лиловую пушистую медуницу, лютики, колокольчики. Плели себе венки, сидя под развешанным пологом — покрасоваться, как хлопцы сядут на вёсла да станут катать их по Бугу.  
Дарко утер лоб краем рубахи, зачерпнул квасу из бочонка и всласть напился — аж по подбородку потекло. Всё тело приятно ныло, как бывает после трудового дня. Но рассиживаться было некогда — надо было пойти до Нели, помочь с жатвой. Та не жаловалась, но у Дарка ведь глаза на месте; и мозоли от рукоятки серпа, и руки её порезанные видел. А Ицику было нельзя — жил он в Овражках на птичьих правах, потому как жид-управляющий на работы ходить не дозволял. Только вот оброк с них, вражий сыну, за троих требовал. Но тут ничего не поделаешь — для Харифа Ицхак Лебенбаум был не человек, хуже собаки. Одно слово — выкрест...  
Уже подходя к селу — крыши хат с резными коньками виднелись из-за пригорка, он почуял, как дрожит под ногами земля. Обернувшись, Дарко так и застыл на месте. Флаги кавалькады, заслонившие собой небо, бились и трепетали, хлопая на ветру. Одно полотнище выделялось особо: на двуцветном поле золотым шитьём горел образ Богородицы. Такие корогвы были только у жовниров коронных войск.  
Прищурясь, Дарко разглядел в облаке пыли статную фигуру переднего всадника. И тут же почтительно склонил голову — как и подобает холопу, приветствующему своего господина.  
Впервые за много лет воевода любельский ехал в свое брацлавское имение. И, судя по отряду, сопровождавшему его, и тянувшимся вослед возам, собирался пробыть здесь сколько-то времени.  
Паны имели обыкновение навещать свои владенья в пору уборки урожая — кому ж не любо смотреть, как до отказа заполняются его житницы полновесным зерном? Зерно украинных земель, взошедшее на тучных чернозёмах, оплачивалось сполна звонкими талерами, цехинами, луидорами. А уж на них можно было купить предметы роскоши, которые так любила польская шляхта.  
Роскошь была у них в крови. Дарко слыхал, что один посол дивился: обычный обед в имении шляхтича по размаху был, как званый в Париже. Потому и бунтовал хрестьянский люд по всей Речи Посполитой — если ещё недавно холопам давали дышать, а не только гнуть спину на пана, сейчас было не то. Шесть, а то и семь дён тягла требовали магнаты в своих поместьях. Им-то в Овражках молиться на своего господина надо было — тот и церквы Божии жидам рындовать не дозволял, и холопов не обдирал, как липку. Такого ещё поискать...  
Всадники приближались, и Дарко вдруг понял: этот безусый юнец рядом с воеводой вовсе не стражник его, а сын. Наследник, Ероним Станислав — других-то детей вдовый пан Стилинский не прижил ни от кого.  
Завидев одинокого человека на обочине, воевода придержал коня и пустил уже шагом. Чистокровный турок с лоснящейся гнедой шкурой горделиво выступал по просёлочной дороге, бряцая драгоценной сбруей. Сыну досталась серая кобылка со звёздочкой во лбу — видно, кроткая и послушная. С такой и шпоры были ни к чему — да только паны щеголяли ими, даже когда шли пешим строем. Куда ж годится шляхтич без звона шпор?  
Панские одежды так слепили глаза, что смотреть было больно. Ну, оно понятно — в кой-то веки посетить свои владения можно было и во всём блеске. Да с оружием, как на войну будто; к поясу у господина был подвешен грозный клевец — топорик с длинной рукоятью. Пущенный в дело, такой не только калечил, но крушил и ломал человеку кости. Знатные паны обыкновенно как трость их носили...  
При стражниках были здоровенные красные пики в три сажени длиной — боевые, с наполовину выдолбленным древком. Поравнявшись с Дарком, воевода осадил скакуна. Из-под руки оглядел его — продранная на одном плече белая рубаха, залитая потом грудь. А потом, видно, признал — кончики седых усов приподнялись, а глаза сощурились в доброй усмешке.  
\- Матка Бозка! Никак Дарко, Карпа Хилчевского сын? Что ж за славный хлопец вымахал!  
Воевода Стилинский речью ляшской не кичился, и со всеми разговаривал на их наречии. Батя сказывал, он и с татарами по-басурмански мог запросто — про латину уже и поминать нечего...  
\- Я, пане Яну, - поклонился ему Дарко. - Рад, что признали. Ласково просим в Овражки. Надолго ль вы к нам?  
\- Да как Пан Буг даст, - огладил тот короткую бороду. - А хотелось бы до Вознесения Девы Марии. Може, и до самой осени пробудем тут. Видишь, сына взял из Люблина эти края повидать... А скажи-бо, будь ласка, жонку-деток маешь?  
\- Та ни! Холостой хожу. Сестра Нелька со мной в хате, да Исакий... Ну, про него уж, верно, докладывал вам пан управляющий.  
\- Как же, знаю, - потеребил ус воевода. - Сироту у себя призреть, это дело благое. Только не можно вольного жида мне в холопы брать, нет такого закона. Уж не серчай.  
Скосив глаза вбок, Дарко увидел, что Ероним Станислав так и ёрзает в седле — видно, очень хотелось влезть в отцову беседу. Сейчас-то он был уже не ребёнок — мальчишка с надменно вздёрнутой верхней губой, оттенённой пушком. Темноглазый, бритый по последней моде, подпоясанный персиянским кушаком из переливчатого оксамита. А красивый какой — спасу нет... Дарко опомнился и опустил глаза — негоже было так пялить зенки на панича.  
А воевода усмехнулся и, протянув руку, потрепал сына по макушке:  
\- Засиделся сын у меня с мамками да с няньками. Мужская рука ему нужна. Любой татарчонок вон с одного коня на другого на полном скаку пересесть умеет. Это я своего всё пестую, балую. Вот мыслю тебе его на поруки сдать, коль холостой — возьмешься ли?  
Дарко перевел взгляд на молодого Стилинского. Тот смотрел в упор, с вызовом, как истинный шляхтич. А что кадык у него ходуном ходил на шее, так кому какое дело.  
\- Воля ваша, пане. Возьму.  
\- Приходи в маеток с зарёй, потолкуем, - сощурился воевода.  
\- Завтра буду у вас, как рассветёт. Почтение мое... И вам, пане Станиславу, - прижал руку к груди Дарко.  
\- То Staś, Derek, - вдруг сказал тот, и залился румянцем — густым, как девки буряками себе наводили. До самых ушей прямо.  
\- Моё почтение... пане Стасю, - расплылся в улыбке Дарко. Так хорошо на душе стало — надо же, хлопчик-то всё помнит. А ведь дитё был совсем.  
\- Добре! Бывай, Дарий, - выпрямился в седле воевода и слегка пришпорил гнедого. Вся процессия тронулась вслед за ним. Скрипели обода тележных колёс. Деревенские шавки с лаем неслись за пахнущими свежим дёгтем возами.  
Глядя на удаляющийся панский кортеж, Дарко нахмурился. Как-то он будет с воеводским сыном цельные дни проводить? Ох, не оплошать бы перед паном Яном...  
По краю закатного поля, рыже-золотому от вечерней зари, Дарко дошёл до Нели. Сидя на меже, та вязала очередной сноп, ловко обкручивая длинными колосками перевясла. У них в селе делали так: двенадцать снопов ставили на попа, а один — в навершие. Так выходил суслон: двенадцать апостолов да Вчитель их... Дарко оглядел ладные ряды охапок — в последнем суслоне не хватало трёх.  
\- Ты отдохни, дивчиноньку, - погладил он растрепанную косу, свисающую у сестры вдоль спины. - С остальным я сам управлюсь.  
Неля подняла на него благодарный взгляд — умаялась, бедная, аж губы от жара запеклись. Протянула серп.  
\- Один ты мой светик ясный. Что же, пойду до хаты, а потом на мостки, стирать. Рафал мне из осины знаешь какой валёк вырезал с птицами фазанами? Девчата завидовать станут. Да сам-то ты как? Руки вон дрожат у тебя.  
\- Пан Стилинский здесь. С сенокоса шёл, вот их паньство и встретил, - рассказал Дарко. - К себе назавтра кличет.  
\- Дай Бог, к добру это.  
\- Дай Бог, - эхом отозвался он. А руки и правда тряслись, как от лихоманки — как бы не порезаться снова. Серпом, коли зазеваешься, можно и пол-ладони себе отхватить.

***

Проснулся Дарко ещё затемно. Ицик как раз нёс от криницы полные ведра воды, корову и свиней поить. Дарко видел его возле хаты — как раз до ветру отошел. Нелька сладко спала, свернувшись на лавке калачиком — видно, от души вчера прала одёжу дарёным вальком, что жених смастерил.  
Рафал Миколенко, долговязый смуглый бобыль, обхаживал её ещё с Троицы. Не нахальничал, перед всеми не позорил, а ласковым словом да подареньями дивчину окручивал. Дарко, глядя на это, не встревал — кого из хлопцев привечать, Нелька сама рассудит.  
Да и не был Рафал проходимцем каким — горькой доли человек, жизнью трёпаный. Как пошли татары через Немиров разорять Волынь, легла их дорога близ рафалова родного села. Дружину, дочек всех, сколько есть, волосяным арканом словили, связали по ногам-рукам. Повели ясырь на продажу в землю басурманскую, в клятую Кафу — выставлять на торги, как рабов. Его же татарин вислоусый саблей по лицу полоснул — да так, что Рафал повалился наземь, кровью залившись. А как очнулся, орды и след простыл — только лежали порубленные старики и дети, да стлался чёрный дым от горящих хат.  
Кто остался жив из села, тех пан Стилинский в Брацлав увёз — земля ведь разграбленная ему по закону принадлежала. А мимо Лисьего Овражка разбойные чамбулы если и проезжали, то стороной. Видно, и стал понемногу забывать всё Рафал — лет через несколько, как отгоревал, начал кривовато улыбаться, на девчат посматривать. А то, бывало, и песню заведёт — да таким звонким, зычным голосом.  
Правду сказать, жалел Дарко Рафала — уж больно знакомо это было, всей семьи разом лишиться. Ицик натерпелся тоже — не им было Нелю от жениха такого отговаривать. Даже на самом пепелище через одно лето огнём горит высокий Иван-чай, колышется на ветру — что уж тут про человека говорить? Была бы на то сестрина воля — так и пусть венчаются во славу Божию. Вот как Успенский Пост минет, так и можно уже. Приданое за невестой было — полна скрыня одёжи вышитой, узорных лент да детских рубашонок. От работы Неля, чай, не бегала...

***

Оделся Дарко в чистое — сестра уж с вечера рубелем гладко выкатала, так что ни складочки, ни морщинки, рубаха сама к телу льнёт. В ношеной, в грязной — как к пану самому идти? Голову ему на той неделе Ицик хорошо обрил — посерёдке чернеет полоса широкая, виски же без волос. Так и жовниры Войска Польского ходили, и даже паны, если на войну — несподручно шолом-то одевать поверх буйных кудрей. Защемить ненароком можно.  
Как шел он к маетку по господскому саду, крыжовником да малиной обсаженному, Дарко и не помнил. Шуточное ли дело — сам пан Стилинский сына единого доверить решил. Оно конечно, воевал тато с ним турка под Цецорой и на своих руках раненого с поля вынес. Но давно то было — ещё до рождения Дарка. Может, воевода и забыл уже, что холопу своему Карпу Хилчевскому жизнью обязан. Ведь много лет не было отца в живых — сгорел тогда в овине вместе со всей их семьёй. Умер, как пёс, без покаяния.  
Тато сказывал, ласков был пан Стилинский. Да только панска ласка на пёстром коне ездит. Не дай Боже с наследником маху дать... Ероним Станислав ведь у него, как свет в окошке.  
Боязно было Дарку — Нельку хоть замуж Рафал её возьмет, а Ицик, случись с ним беда, куды денется? Снова по миру пойдёт? Рафал-то не позовет к себе в хату. Неле же он никто — ни сват, ни брат. Жид окаянный.  
Нехорошо Дарку было и маятно, а всё же взошел он на господское крыльцо, где седой маршалок нёс караул.  
\- К пану Стилинскому я. Звали давеча на розмову. Дарко Хилчевский буду.  
Бывалый дворецкий степенно кивнул и посторонился, растворив тяжелую дубовую дверь.  
Внутри было сумрачно. И так просторно, что Дарко подивился, для чего у панов так всё устроено. Ужто серые каменные стены и стрельчатые окна не давят, не гнетут? В высоких подставках горели свечи — жарко, как в церкви. Пол блестел гладкими мраморными плитами — зелёными, словно мох, красными, как лампадка перед образами.  
\- Подойди, Дарко, - раздался голос воеводы из дальнего угла. - Садись рядом.  
Дарий глянул — тот сидел на подушках, как басурманин, сам в простом шёлковом жупане. А перед ним на крестообразной резной подставке книга лежала. Да дороженная страсть - со шкуряными палитурками и серебряной защипкой, чтоб опосля чтения замыкать...  
Приблизившись, он увидел широкую каменную лаву, отходящую от стены. Туда и сел, ожидая, когда пан воевода разговор начнет.  
\- Желаю, чтобы ты воспитанием Станислава моего занялся, - щурясь на дрожащие огоньки, сказал тот. - Плавал он чтобы хорошо, а не как топор, на воду пущенный. Рыбы умел добыть себе або птицы на пропитание. Выжить чтобы смог один, без жовниров да слуг — на войне всякое случается. Говорю, потому что и сам, дёгтем обмазанный, полз мимо отряда янычар. В камышах по пол-суток сидел. И много чего ещё.  
Воевода помолчал, но Дарко чуял: тут не встревать, а слушать надо.  
\- Гонору у Станислава ох много, - скорбно поджал губы пан Стилинский. - И приструнить некому, вот и творит, что только в голову его дурную взбредёт. Намедни вот стал в хлеву на подворье из пищали палить — крыс, говорил, бьёт. А за то время две свиньи не пойми от чего издохли. Я уже потом догадался: жирные, сердце-то слабое. Стась выстрелит, а хрюшки пугаются до смерти. Кому сказать, стыд.  
Дарко не выдержал, улыбнулся краешками губ. Свиней на панских подворьях раскармливали так, что те уж стоять не могли, лежали на чреве. Долго ли таких уморить. А хлопчик-то попался проказливый... ишь, с выдумкой всё.  
\- Спеси много, натерпишься ты с ним, - сочувственно глянул на него воевода из-под седеющих бровей. - Телом некрепкий, чуть что — и сомлеть может. Ты уж следи за ним, не шибко гоняй, а? Ну как за дитём бы малолетним следил. Но и спуску не давай — этот же немедля на шею сядет. Тяжело без мамки-то, среди челяди расти, - вздохнул стасев отец. - Привык, что все его дуростям потакают. А ты не так. Увлеки сорванца, покажи, что знаешь-умеешь сам. Парубок ты разумный да приметливый, как я погляжу. Сдюжишь, так думаю.  
Дарко только открыл рот, чтобы спросить: а что же с оброком и хозяйством? Но только воевода и тут его опередил.  
\- О прочем не волнуйся. Пока мы здесь, оброк управляющий станет брать только за Нелю — такова моя воля. Одёжей справной наделю, голодного не оставлю. Будешь стараться — так награжу за службу щедро, не сумлевайся. Ну что, уговор?  
\- Уговор, пан воевода, - не раздумывая, ответил Дарко. Уж больно ему про свиней понравилось. Да и любопытно было, сможет ли с панёнком шкодливым справиться. Тому, небось, друг ой как нужен — а с кем дружиться, когда в каменных палатах сиднем сидишь та латину учишь? Езуиты в коллегии католической, он слышал, суровы. Чуть что — «верба хлёст, бьёт до слёз». Вот и отводит хлопец душу, как к отцу на лето приезжает...  
\- Жаловаться не смей, - веско посоветовал пан Стилинский. - Зрозумляешь?  
\- Вшистко зрозумляю, - поскрёб щёку Дарко. - Когда ж начинать?  
\- Да вот сию минуту и начинать. Станислав! - прикрикнул воевода. - А ну выйди перед мои очи. Будет таиться да подслушивать.  
Какое-то время было тихо. А потом возле камина брякнула кочерга, коей слуги угли шевелили, и из-за него показался Ероним Станислав.  
\- Назвалещ, татко? - нахально подбоченился он, блестя глазами.  
\- Вот и наследничек, - осуждающе посмотрел на него пан Стилинский. - Идите вы погуляйте — в леса, в поля, иль на берег Буга вот. Окрестности покажи Станиславу — он же тут не видел ничего. Полудничайте на вольном воздухе — стряпуха Божена короб снеди вам снарядила. И чтоб до вечера ни одного, ни другого не было.  
Воевода потянулся к подставке и вынул из середины книги диковинные хрустальные кругляши. Оправлены те были в серебро да скреплёны складной кованой перемычкой. Посадил пан их на нос и склонился ниже, углубляясь в оставленное чтение. Золотой обрез отбрасывал длинный косой блик, отчего казалось, что у пана Стилинского шрам через всё лицо. Как если бы кривой карабелей турок с оттяжкой рубанул.  
\- Тшеба ичь, Дерек. Чи не розумешь, же татусь ест заенты?  
Дарко вскинул голову — молодой панич стоял, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу, как стреноженный баский жеребчик.  
\- Как же, вижу, - поднялся он с лавки. - Благодарствую, пан воевода. До побачення.  
Растворилась дверь, и Дарка ослепило жаром зари — солнце как раз выкатилось над яворами. Челядинка с лицом доброй мамушки всунула в руки корзину, укрытую холщовым платом. А как оглянулся — Станислав стоял рядом и, не скрываясь, рассматривал его. Уже не был разодет так, как вчера — голубой жупан с воротом о трёх гудзиках, да лёгкие чоботы сафьянные. И всё равно — хорош как, Матерь Божья... Дарко поглядел-поглядел, да опустил голову, устыдившись. Для того ли приставил его к сыну воевода?  
\- Чи пан муви по хлопску? - пошутил, припомнив, как увидел панёнка в первый раз.  
\- Так! - озорно улыбнулся тот. - Але муве бардзо зле... Гдже хчешь ичь?  
\- Пойдем на речку, пан Станислав. Наш Буг тебе покажу.  
\- Не называй мне «пан», - тут же зарозовел тот. - Пан там. В небе.  
И запрокинул голову, показывая горло, усеянное темными родинками. Дарко только вздохнул — на чью погибель растёт этот хлопчик?  
\- Идём... Стась, - сказал он, наконец, и тот так залучился карими янтарями своими в ответ, что Боже ж мой.

***

Они брели по росистому лугу. На склоне холма возле Южного Буга паслись коровы — коричневые с белыми пятнами, лакомились сочными травами. Мычали телки, не поспевая за уходящим от них коварным выменем. Небо плыло над Бугом, и в зеленоватой воде лениво волоклись пухлые белые облака.  
\- Як была твоя первша комуния? - спросил Дарко, глядя себе под ноги, от греха.  
\- Дерек, паменташ то! - воскликнул панич удивлённо.  
Корзинку они оставили в траве, под плакучей ивой. Пока стояли на берегу, бросая камушки, Дарко узнал, что было в жизни пана Станислава, начиная с осьми лет. И про первую исповедь, после которой легко, как пташке вольной. И про дочку каштеляна любельского, Лидзю Марцинковску — рыжую вредину, с которой поневоле нужно водиться. Про скамью позора за стихи латинские, вагантам подражание...  
Стась говорил совсем по-польски, частя и захлебываясь. Но Дарко уже получше разумел панску мову. Да и охота было понять дитё — что такого интересного с ним приключилось.  
Тот, пока всё пересказал, совсем выдохся. Замолчал и сел в траву, глядя на Дарка снизу вверх.  
\- Покаже чи кощ... Ходжь тутай.  
Он уселся рядом, с любопытством глядя, как панич полез себе за пазуху, вытянув резной деревянный крест на чудно сплетённой цепке. Тонкой работы, монастырской — в простой мещанской лавке Дарко таких не видывал.  
\- То з Ченстохова, - гордо выпятил грудь Стась. - З Ясно-Гурскего кляштору. Хчешь го мечь? - и замер, держа светлый крестик на ладони.  
Дарко онемел — хлопец предлагал ему в дар свое величайшее сокровище, которое носил у сердца. Но на что Дарку был католический крест? Свой в грудину давит, правильной греческой веры.  
\- Не можно мне, - с сожалением покачал головой он. И добавил потерянно, - У нас крест другой, пан Стась.  
Тот аж задрожал губами и ноздрями — до того ему обиден бы отказ. Свёл собольи брови недобро.  
\- Естещ схизмат нечисты! Отеджь, не хче че видзечь! Хлоп лайдацки...  
Дарку как затрещину кто дал со всего размаху. Аж кровь в лицо бросилась.  
Поднялся он, отряхнул штаны и медленно побрел вдоль прибрежных осок. Раз видеть пан не хочет, что же тут. И было Дарку так больно, будто снова серпом порезался — глубоко, ажно кровь ручьём.  
А ведь ни слова неправды панич не сказал. Хлоп он, низшее сословие. И схизмат, отступник, противный Богу и Папе — так их, небось, езуиты эти в коллегиях учат. Дарко повесил голову — ну какой из него наставник для пана Станислава? Смех, та й годи.  
Он уже начал взбираться на поросший клевером холм, когда позади услышал топот. И в следующее мгновение едва устоял на ногах — Стась догнал, обхватил цепко руками и прижался лицом к спине.  
\- Не зоставай мне, - всхлипывал он куда-то ему в лопатки, и трясся, моча горячими слезами рубаху. - Не гневай ще, проше!! Не естещ хлоп, естещ муй Дерек добры, ладны!  
Зажмурился Дарко. Накрыл его руки поверх своими, утешая.  
\- Будет вам, пан Станислав.  
Но тот тихо, страдающе выдохнул:  
\- Знову пан Станислав...  
Дарко отцепил от себя его пальцы и обернулся. Увидел красный распухший нос, карие очи, плавающие в слезах. Дрожащие губы увидел. И уж не помнил, чем обидел его Стась — прижал хлопца к себе и обнял крепко.  
Тот сладко ревел в плечо, покуда не перестал и не затих, вздрагивая худенькой спиной.  
После сидели в тени, под ивой, лакомились густой сметаной. Вареники с вишней ох и вкусны были, по краю закручены.  
\- Чему естещ схизматем, Дерек? - всё ж пожелал узнать пан Станислав, утирая ветошью липкий красный сок на подбородке.  
\- Отчего Стась не взывает «алла, алла», не молится на восток по пять раз на дню? Почему не бормочет и кисти на одёже не целует, как жид?  
\- Естем католик, - непонимающе нахмурился тот.  
\- Отец католик, дед католик... верно? И потому ты католик тоже.  
\- То правда, - согласился панич.  
\- Гляди — а у меня отец, дед, прадед и прапрадед, все греческой веры. Потому я схизмат. Розумешь?  
\- Муй пра...прадьед теж, - решил пободаться с ним пан Станислав.  
\- Ни, - покачал головой Дарко. - Твой прапрадед православным был, из руського боярского рода. А когда Унию в Люблине подписывали, просил круля Сигизмунда не неволить к чужой вере. А прадеда уже езуиты соблазнили в веру латинян...  
\- То не ест правда! Не веже чи! - упрямо сжал губы Стась.  
\- Татка своего спроси, - глянул исподлобья Дарко. - Он тебе не соврет.  
\- Добрá! - только и сказал тот, поднимаясь на ноги.  
Так, надутые оба, и дошли до маетка. Ясно было, что воевода недоволен будет, но только Стась же не мог жить без правды про своего прапрадеда-схизмата. А Дарко от отца много чего про Стилинских слышал — очень тот был предан своему господину, пану Яну. Хотя — может, молчать было надобно? Может, и надо, да поздно уже.  
Вот и сидел Дарко на нагретом крыльце, глядя на осу, вьющуюся возле краснобокого абрикоса. Его-то от пана Станислава никто не вызволял.  
Отчего праздно гулять с паничем было тяжелей работы в жнива? Почему хотелось опять брести по звенящему от кузнечиков лугу да слушать, как Стась стрекочет по-польски? Не знал Дарко.

***

Промаялся он на крыльце господского дома до того, что уж солнце к закату клониться стало. А потом появился тот давешний маршалок. Сказал, мол, пану Станиславу до завтра товариши не потребны. Стало быть, воеводы воля.  
Было Дарку смутно, тоскливо - думал, ну поговорят, и выйдет Стась. Не вышел.  
От нечего делать он вернулся до хаты. Стал прореживать абрикосы — те, что к концу лета доспевают. Это чтоб не треснули под их тяжестью ветви и плодоносило дерево дальше. Пшёнки сварил цельну макитру и, маслом из подпола сдобрив, поставил на загнёток. Потом достал из угла веник и стал мести под лавами-полыками, сопя. Да так, что изломал его и швырнул на порог во злобе.  
\- Да что тебе за вожжа под хвост попала? - подивился Ицик, вернувшийся с коровой Зойкой и козами — пока страда, был он за пастуха у деревенских. - Воевода осерчал, прогнал со двора? Давай уж всё, как на духу.  
\- Язык свой поганый удержать не мог, - тяжело вздохнул Дарко. - Выдал паничу, что предок его схизматом был. Ну, тот и побежал к отцу — дознаваться, так ли. А тато во двор и не выпустил боле.  
\- Вот оно как, - наморщил Ицик нос, а глаза лукавые, смеются... - Тескнишь за ним, чи що? Мыслю, по нраву тебе панёнок пришелся.  
Дарко только сел тяжело на лавку и уронил руки в колени.

***

Когда вечеряли, всё рассказывал своим про молодого Стилинского — больно им любопытно оно было. Неля над Дарком ой и реготалась, зубы скаля. Ицик тоже не молчал, подлая душа. Особливо весело им было про свиней и про крест латинский, которым его Стась одарить решил. За веник не ругали даже - бо Дарко тут же новый и связал, краше прежнего.  
\- Хоть бы посмотреть одним глазком на Стася твоего, - подперла кулаком щеку Нелька.  
\- А може и посмотришь, - пожал плечами Дарко. - Уж как Пан Буг даст.  
\- Да ты так вскоре, как всамделишный лях, говорить будешь, - осенила себя крестным знамением сестра. - Всё у них Буг. И Господь, и речка…  


***

По тёмному саду крался Дарко, таясь, как тать - не утерпел, не дождался до петухов. Решил, на крыльце пана Станислава станет дожидаться. Сел на доски, мокрые от ночной росы и колени руками охватил.  
Куковал он там недолго - скоро растворилась со скрипом тяжёлая дверь и панёнок вышел, цокая подковками сапог.  
\- Дерек! Щвента Марийо, як добже, же ты ест тутащ! - шепотом выговорил Стась. Подойдя, он сел рядом. Прижался тёплым боком к Дарку.  
\- Пшепрашам, чи те не вежем вчорай, - сказал виновато, заглядывая в глаза. - Татусь разгневал ще и забронил мне ходзичь с тобэм… Наказал не аргументовачь вьенцей...  
Дарко не утерпел - обнял дитё поперек спины, другой рукой лоб упрямый огладил.  
\- Гдже хчешь ичь, Стась?  
\- Гдже твое очи достшега, - тихо ответил тот, ластясь под руку.  
За кустами малины залился первой звонкой трелью жаворонок, встречая рассвет.  
\- На речку снова?  
\- Не. Хче зобачичь, як ты працуешь на жеме. Нигды не виджял...  
\- Добрá! Поглядишь, как я сестрице Неле огород пропалывать стану. Мёдом свежим тебя угощу… Любишь мёд?  
Стась только закивал, глаза тараща. Видно, не очень-то дозволял ему воевода по подворьям в Люблине шастать.  
А что нельзя в рот мёда до первого Спаса брать - так это православному. Панёнок ить еретик, что ему сделается?

***

Дарко полол редис и репу, с силой вытягивая за хвосты упрямые сорные травы. Кое-где и тяпкой приходилось землю рыхлить, воюя с корневищами. Пан Станислав сидел на низенькой призьбе, на солнцепёке, тонкой кисеёй поверх соломенной шляпы занавешенный. Дабы кожу белую, господскую селянским загаром не испортить.  
Дарко подал ему на лопухе свежий сот, что дед Юрась, пасечник, после долгих уговоров вырезал. Чтоб сидел-лакомился, пока на работу его смотрит. Огурчик свежий срезал — приторную сладость заедать.  
Знойным был день, и солнце с крашеного вайдою купола палило нещадно.  
\- Пичь, Дерек? - спросил пан Станислав, глядя на бегущий у него со лба пот.  
Дошёл до колодца, зачерпнул жестяной кружкой холодненькой из ведра. И опустился рядом на корточки, придерживая кружку у самых губ. Жадно глотал Дарко колодезную воду, проливая на ворот рубахи. Стась за шею держал, смотрел, как пьёт.  
Куры, тряся мясистыми хохолками, ходили рядом, косились глупыми жёлтыми гляделками.  
\- Дарко! Дарко, сокол ясный! - вдруг воскликнул девичий голос.  
Пан Станислав брови свёл сердито. Сорвал с себя шляпу соломенную, оземь кинул. Тогда и Дарий глаза поднял.  
Возле тына стояла цыганка из лаутар, с которой Дарко прошлым летом знакомство свёл. Смуглые плечи напоказ, шаль огненными розанами да по черному полю, юбки пёстрые. Коса русая пыль метёт. Аурика, ромни — так себя называла.  
Были лаутары родом из Валахии, и каждым летом кибитки возле Овражек ставили. Пели-играли, торговали певучие скрипки да звучные цимбалы. Флейту камышовую ладно смастерить умели. Господарь Валашский не принуждал их жизнь кочевую оставить — только оброк, что ни год, золотом требовал. Бею-сераскиру, что над ними османами поставлен, сполна ведь дань платить надо.  
Деревенские смуглых дивчин из табора не чурались. Каждому известно — строг цыганский закон, нельзя им с чужими, гаджё ложиться. Свой цыган прознает — нож даст в сердце, до самой рукояти.  
Лаутары не плакались на тяжёлую долю, не просили краюх — в музыке был хлеб их. С песней жили, с песней умирали. Коли православные летом венчались, завсегда валашские цыгане на гулянье были. Кто ж лучше развеселит, крепче опечалит, чем цыганская скрипка?  
Аурика, по понятиям ром, дорослая была. Так они и замуж девок своих отдавали до первой крови. В осьмнадцать уже один за спиной, другой рядом бегает, третий живот круглит приметно. Мужа её Шандор звали — разбитной, лихой цыган молодой. Чёрны кудри кольцами, плечи — рубаха трещит. Только кривой маленько — челюсть в шинке хмельные хлопцы подправили.  
А вот деток не было у них, не дал Господь.  
Дарко поднялся, за плечо панича для верности придерживая — чтоб не серчал сильно. Ведь не чаял с цыганкой свидеться. Вгляделся — а у дивчины глаза заплаканы, лица на ней нет.  
\- Беда, Дарко, - стиснула она узорчатую шаль в кулаке. - Шандор мой, муж, того гляди кончится. Каждую тварь божию пытала-спрашивала, нет ли средства задых проклятый излечить. Никто не ведает.  
\- Знаю средство. Отец сказывал, пока жив был, - припомнил он, глядя вдаль. - Но добыть его ой непросто. Растёт по берегу моря трава-розмарин, пеной морскою омываемая. Пахнет, что сосна, а колер у ней лазоревый. В самую пору цветения надобно листочки с верхушек посрезать да высушить. Коли кто с задыхом курить такое зелье заместо табака будет - отступит хворь.  
\- Ох, Дарко, - застонала цыганка, - как же мне быть? Старшая в таборе, Иленуца, хоть бы и самого Дьявола достанет и за рога приволочёт. Было бы золото. А золота и нет у меня — не берут шандоровы флейты мещане с Брацлава.  
Занемел Дарко, ажно сердце зашлось от жалости. Вдовой остаться осьмнадцати лет, ох и злая судьбина!  
\- Мам жегарек, - вдруг сказал пан Станислав, взявшись за кошель, что на шее висел. - Татусь дал, немецки новы...  
Отстегнув малую пряжечку, достал он часник - да такой крохотный, что на руке умещался. Золотом горит-полыхает, на золотой цепке переливается.  
\- На, - положил в темную руку Аурике. - Нех твуй монж живе.  
Та слезами улилась, как бесценный дар панича за пазуху спрятала. Рухнула на колени в пыль, руки заламывая.  
\- Панич, як маш на име? Век за тебя Святой Марице молиться буду!  
\- Станислав.  
\- Живи долго, пан Станислав. Война пускай, кровь вместо воды в реках — а ты живи! Ох, побегу я до старшой. Может, успею панну Смерть опередить.  
Мелькали меж палисадников шелковые юбки да билась русая коса, стлалась по ветру.  
Обернулся к Дарку Стась, посмотрел из-под ресниц. И надо было найти слова, но только не было у него слов. И на земле прутом такое разве нарисуешь?  
Взял Дарко пана за руку, поднёс к губам и поцеловал в серёдку ладони. И ещё, ещё, каждый палец ему выцеловывая. Где жилка бьется на запястье, устами припал. Глянул — а хлопчик пунцовый весь, как маков цвет.  
Глаза — тёмны омуты без просвета единого.  
\- Поцалуй тутай, Дерек.  
Сказал — и губы свои алые потрогал. Ну что ты будешь делать…  
\- Ить шкуру же спустит пан воевода, - покосился на него Дарко.  
\- Татусь не видзи, - шепнул Стась и сожмурился. - Проше, Дерек муй слодки…  
За шею обеими руками обнял и дрожит, льнёт весь к нему. И не достало у Дарка сил отказать.  
Звенели бубенцы на шеях коров, которых пастухи хворостиной гнали. Щебетали на все лады подросшие птенцы, пробуя вспорхнуть с высокой ветки. А Дарко держал своего панёнка в руках и целовал, как святой образ, к каждому уголку прикладываясь. И в брови, и в очи, и в уста.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чтобы лучше представлять речь: ударение в польском — всегда на предпоследний слог.  
>  **Худоба —** скотина.  
>  **Парафия —** церковный приход.  
>  **Корогва —** флаг.  
>  **Круль** — король.  
>  **Ставок** — маленький пруд.  
>  **Czy pan mówi po polsku?** — Говорит ли пан по-польски? (тут «пан» — вежливое обращение, а не сословный титул)  
>  **Rozumiem po polsku, ale mówię bardzo źle!** — По-польски-то я понимаю, да только говорю очень плохо.  
>  **Jak się nazywasz?** — Как тебя зовут?  
>  **Nie Darkó. Derek będzie lepiej!** — Не Дарко! Лучше уж «Дéрек»! (потому что очень многие польские имена в краткой форме оканчиваются на -ек. Збышек, Лешек и т. п.)  
>  **Jestem Hieronim Stanisław Stilinski** — Я — Ероним Станислав Стилинский.  
>  **Ile masz lat?** — Сколько тебе лет?  
>  **Mam osiem lat** — А мне восемь.  
>  **Wkrótce będzie pierwsza komunia** — Скоро у меня будет первое причастие.  
>  **Tak, tak! Wkrótce! Сhcą nauczyć się mówić po polsku?** — Да, да! Скоро! Хочешь научиться говорить по-польски?  
>  **Powiem ci wiersz** — Расскажу тебе один стишок.
> 
>   **Сztery małe rude liski**  
>  **Piły mleko z jednej miski.**  
>  **Jeden lisek z drugim liskiem**  
>  **Powsadzały łapki w miskę.**  
>  **Trzeci lisek z czwartym liskiem**  
>  **Wpadły w miskę z wielkim piskiem.**  
>  **I wylały mleko z miski**  
>  **Cztery małe rude liski.**
> 
> Четыре маленьких рыжих лисёнка  
> Пили молоко из одной миски.  
> Первые два лисёнка  
> Заунули свои лапки в миску  
> Два других же тогда  
> Залезли в миску, громко пища  
> Так и вылили всё молоко из миски  
> Четыре маленьких рыжих лисёнка
> 
>  **Rozumiesz?** — Понимаешь?  
>  **To prawda, Derek! Bardzo dziękuję za piękny rysunek** — Верно, Дерек! Спасибо тебе большое за красивый рисунок.  
>  **Жовниры/жолнежи** — солдаты польской армии (короля и магнатов).  
>  **Рындовать** — арендовать.  
>  **Матка Бозка!** — Матерь Божья!  
>  **Буряк** — свёкла.  
>  **Ясырь** — пленники, угоняемые татарами в рабство.  
>  **Чамбул** — отряд татарской конницы.  
>  **Вшистко зрозумляю** — Всё понимаю.  
>  **Назвалещ, татко?** — Звал, пап?  
>  **Тшеба ичь, Дерек. Чи не розумешь, же татусь ест заенты?** — Надо идти, Дерек. Разве не видишь, что папа занят?  
>  **Чи пан муви по хлопску?** — Пан говорит на холопском?  
>  **Так! Але муве бардзо зле... Гдже хчешь ичь?** — Да! Но говорю очень плохо... Куда хочешь пойти?  
>  **Дерек, паменташ то!** — Дерек, ты это помнишь!  
>  **Ваганты** — странствующие бедные школяры в Средневековой Европе (XI-XV вв.), сочинявшие стихи на латыни, нередко фривольного содержания.  
>  **Покаже чи кощ... Ходжь тутай** — Покажу тебе одну штуку. Иди сюда.  
>  **То з Ченстохова. З Ясно-Гурскего кляштору. Хчешь го мечь?** — Это из Ченстохова. Из Ясногорского монастыря. Хочешь его себе?  
>  **Естещ схизмат нечисты! Отеджь, не хче че видзечь! Хлоп лайдацки** — Грязный схизмат! (схизматами=отступниками от истинной веры католики называли православных) Уйди, не хочу тебя видеть! Негодный холоп.  
>  **Не зоставай мне. Не гневай ще, проше!! Не естещ хлоп, естещ муй Дерек добры, ладны!** — Не бросай меня. Не злись, пожалуйста!! Ты не холоп, ты мой Дерек хороший, милый!  
>  **Чему естещ схизматем, Дерек?** — Почему ты православный, Дерек?  
>  **То не ест правда! Не веже чи!** — Неправда! Я тебе не верю!  
>  **Щвента Марийо, як добже, же ты ест тутащ!** — Пресвятая Богородица, как хорошо, что ты тут!  
>  **Пшепрашам, чи те не вежем вчорай** — Извини, что не верил тебе вчера.  
>  **Татусь разгневал ще и забронил мне ходзичь с тобэм** — Папа рассердился и запретил мне гулять с тобой.  
>  **Наказал не аргументовачь вьенцей** — Велел больше с тобой не спорить.  
>  **Гдже хчешь ичь** — Куда хочешь идти?  
>  **Гдже твое очи достшега** — Куда твои глаза глядят.  
>  **Ни. Хче зобачичь, як ты працуешь на жеме. Нигды не виджял** — Нет. Хочу посмотреть, как ты на земле работаешь.  
>  **Призба** — завалинка, битая присыпка вокруг хаты для тепла и сидения на ней.  
>  **Вайда** — растение, из листьев и стеблей которого в Европе получали краситель синего цвета.  
>  **Сераскир** — сборщик податей на территориях под османским протекторатом.  
>  **Мам жегарек. Татусь дал, немецки новы** — У меня часики есть. Отец дал, немецкие новые.  
>  **Нех твуй монж живе** — Пусть твой муж живёт.  
>  **Поцалуй тутай** — Поцелуй здесь.  
>  **Татусь не видзи. Проше, Дерек муй слодки** — Папа не видит. Пожалуйста, Дерек мой милый.


	2. Chapter 2

К заходу усталые, набродившиеся за день по покосным лугам, они дошли до маетку. Встретил сам воевода, возле малинника стоя.  
\- А вот и сын мой славный, - раскрыл он объятия Стасю. Привлёк панёнка к себе. - Да что это за шапка на ём соломенная?  
\- Не зачернел на солнце чтоб, - разъяснил Дарко. - Пан Стилинский... - начал он и примолк, робея.  
\- Ну же, Дарко! Говори, не смущайся — потребно вам для науки что?  
\- Одеть бы панича попросту, а то ну как шёлк да бархат о репья зацепит. Или, опять же, пуговица из топазу в траву отскочит... Ему б рубаху да штаны, как у деревенских. Коли не супротив это панского достоинства...  
\- Добре! Справим до завтрева одёжу, чтобы было вам сподручно. А скажи-бо, что этот пострел — обид не чинит ли тебе?  
\- Ни, пан Стилинский! - замотал головой он. - Хлопец поведения примерного.  
\- Обецалем, же не бендже юж з ним аргументовачь, тато! - возмутился «хлопец».  
\- Обецалем... Ангельский голосок, та чортова думка, - прищурился отец. - Вот уж про твою шкодную особу сказано. Мыслю, Лисий Овражек вы весь излазали. С чего науку свою начнешь, Дарко?  
\- Хочу паничу показать, как люди рыбу ловят. Много разных ухваток ить маем. Особливо на случай, когда в брюхе пусто и надо бы поживее рыбицы добыть. С удой не сидят у нас хлопцы-то.  
\- Може, и татку что перепадёт, а? - поднял бровь воевода.  
\- Ох, татусь, - прижался Стась щекой к отцовскому плечу. - Для чебе вшистко зробе.  
\- Ну, коли так, идём. Завтра свидитесь, - похлопал его по спине пан Стилинский. И поднялся на крыльцо, полы длинной делии придерживая.  
\- До ютра, Дерек, - попрощался Стась и вздохнул протяжно. Ровно цветик луговой, поник-опечалился.  
\- До ютра...  
Обнять бы панёнка, приголубить. Да как можно при воеводе самом? Пошёл Дарко прочь. А как глянул через плечо — пан Станислав всё стоял на прежнем месте, вослед ему глядючи.

***

Опосля вечерней трапезы Корнеля чисто убрала со стола. Стол — он же длань божия. Пошла на вечорницу — с девчатами деревенскими жартовать, плясать тропака да песни спивать. Рафал, суженый там быть обещался.  
\- Дарко, - тронул за локоть Ицик, ближе на лавке придвинулся. - Спроситься хотел. До хутора Чарнецких отпустишь на субботу? Как пастьбу кончу, не раньше того...  
\- Чего ж не пустить. Мне работы тоже до вечерней зари, а там пана Станислава уж в маетке поджидают. Только за яким дидьком поедешь ты на тот хутор?  
Посмотрел исподлобья Ицик.  
\- Люди сказывают, новый управляющий у панны Йеннифер в фольварке. Вестимо, жид.  
\- Что же в том хорошего? Хариф вон не больно-то тебя привечает.  
\- Хоть бы дослушал ты... Не просто жид он, а выкрест, Кшисем называемый. Бают, Шимон на имя, Христофором же козаки Сулимы окрестили.  
\- Га! Да не тот ли это жид, коему пан Стилинский в Овражках одно время жить спозволенье дал? Спасся он с сестрой Катрей вдвоём. Помню, отец ещё говорил: доброй души пан Ян, не оставил горемык в беде.  
\- Что же там было, Дарчику? Когда Сулима против коронной Польши взбунтовался, жил я в доме родителей...  
Вдохнул он полную грудь и повёл речь такую:  
\- Как возвращался гетьман с богатой добычей да с Чёрного моря, увидали дозорные ляхами выстроенную фортецию. На Кодацком пороге, на самом вольном Днепре! Чтоб не бежали в плавни холопы с Украины, крепостные с Московии да козачество, из реестра выписанное. Вот как паны замыслили.  
Озлобились запорожцы. Весь гарнизон подчистую вырезали. Крепость самую пушечными ядрами разрушили — камня на камне не осталось. Мыслю, Кшись с семьёй возле Кодака жил, недалечко. Козаки, хмельны от крови, местами теми шли... Сам рассуди, что дальше было.  
\- Да знаю, - хмуро глянул Ицик. - По сию пору снится. Надо мне, Дарко, повидать их с Катрей.  
\- Иди завтра ввечеру. После расскажешь, что там Кшись. Я-то его последний раз до пожара видел — вскорости они с Катрей из Овражек съехали.  
Помолчали, глядя, как тлеет огненно край неба — только отблески на пузатых глечиках, что на прутья тына насажены.  
\- Ты-то как с панёнком своим проводишь дни? Запал тебе в душу хлопчик?  
\- Ох, и не спрашивай, - вырвался у Дарка тяжкий вздох. - Испытывает меня Господь. Поцеловал сегодня в лицо его, как панов целовать не след...  
\- С Ипатом в стогу валялся, а нынче с паном Станиславом будешь?  
Зарделся Дарко — ить шельма, всё помнит! Как застал их с Ипатом Подопригорой за непотребным делом на лугу. Ипат, тот не смущался — ну, а что же, коль девки без венчанья не дают? А Дарку и задаром не нужны были девки эти, да молчал он. Всё ж ипатова ласка второпях была лучше, чем совсем ничего.  
\- Окстися! Как можно о воеводском сыне и помышлять такое. Чай, не ровня мне пан Стась.  
\- Не запамятуй, смотри. А не то хлебнёшь с ним горя.  
\- Да чтоб тебя! Как Бог даст, так и будет.  
Ицик примолк, но на душе всё одно муторно было.  
У панёнка руки нежные, лицо белое, глаза — звёзды ясные. Губы — малина, алым полуденным соком налитая, слаще нет.  
Как упомнить, что не для Дарка та малина росла, не про него спела, душистая?  
Как сказать «нет», коли сердце «да» говорит?

***

С вечера остругал Дарко свежий кол. Заплёл корзину видом, как колпак, из гибкого ивняка — кубарь, значит. Было в кубаре две прорехи — одна, это чтобы рыба внутрь заплыла. Вторая же, тряпицей заткнутая, для отъёма была надобна. Мальчишки деревенские так выдумали — втыкали кол с корзинкой в дно реки, да скрытно, дабы весь он был под водою. Не поднырнув, и не увидишь. А чтоб те, кто до чужого добра охоч, рыбицы не схитили. Для приманки же добрый кус ржаного хлеба внутрь клали.  
Парубки деревенские ох и сноровисты были в этом промысле. Неводы расставлять — взрослое было занятие, скучное. Которые совсем дети, те руками из нор рачьё вытаскивали. Под корнями плакучих ив за жабры хватали, когда рыба в зной там ховалася. Панско дитятко, Стась, небось, такого и не видывал.  
В том была беда Дарка — о делах житейских позабыл, все думки о пане Станиславе. Чем порадовать мальца, удивить чем хлопчика ненаглядного.  
Так, с кубарем в руке, и стоял он у дверей маетка, на створы резные глядя. Чудны были створы господские — птицы-соколы на них выпуклы, только перья не шелохнутся, не встопорщатся. Через малое время распахнулись двери, и навстречу Ероним Станислав выбежал. Румяный-запыхавшийся, в люндышевой рубахе да портках, ровно поповский сын. Сучёным вервием опоясан, на ногах постолы справные.  
\- В коньцу пришедл! Тескнилем за тобэм, Дерек милы...  
Молвить бы слово ласковое, да как на самом виду — дворня вся в окна смотрит. Взял его за руку Дарко, сжал крепко и повёл за собою садовыми тропинками. Пан Станислав ничего, вырываться не стал. Шёл покорный, что твой телок. Но нет-нет да и взглянет на Дарка — так, что сердце в груди заходится.  
\- Тато хчал веджечь, гдже ест муй жегарек, - скруглил пальцы панич, часник будто показывая. И глянул хитро.  
\- А ты что же? - встревожился Дарко. Ведь не подумал, дубина, как Станислав перед отцом будет ответ держать.  
\- Одповеджялем, же утонол в жеце! - весело развел руками Стась.  
Видно, не шибко бранил его воевода — сын-то единый.

***

Берег у Буга крутой обрывистый — как бы не оскользнуться на мокром суглинке. А по-над берегом густые ракиты раскинулись, кронами небо застят, могучие. Прислонил Дарко к стволу шест с кубарем, да рубаху через голову скинул. Гол остался до пояса — только бечева вкруг шеи с крестом кипарисовым. Поглядел на него пан Стась, да и осел в траву, ровно куль с мукой.  
\- Езус Марийо! Естещ таки менски, Дерек!  
Остолбенел Дарко. Невже и впрямь мерзотным кличет?  
\- Не по нраву? Что ж, не из панов я, чай, - ответил, а вышло с обидой.  
Но то правда — шляхтич завсегда белотелый, а у холопа лицо да руки, что медь лужёна.  
\- Не! - аж замахал руками Стась. - Естещ пьенкны, пшистойны! Любе че... - сказал, и лик свой красный в ладонях спрятал.  
Люб, стало быть? Охолонул Дарко, испарину со лба утёр. Ох уж эта польска мова!  
Подошел он к хлопцу и сел рядом, на примятые стебли. Протянул тогда руку Стась, по груди его погладил несмело. Переглотнул — только кадык туда-сюда ходит.  
\- Дерек... Чему естещ таки сильны?  
Пожал на это плечами Дарко.  
\- Так ведь посты ведь у нас, почитай, две трети года длятся. Плоть смирять чтобы. А коли в рот мало кладешь, а сам пашешь от утренней зорьки до вечерней, тело дуже крепким делается.  
Почесал в затылке пан Станислав:  
\- Мамы тылько посту в пьёнтки. Ораз Виглия пшед щвентами...  
Про то Дарко знал. Католики постились по пятницам, да когда надо было стоять Всенощную. Не много тех постов выходило, правду сказать. Латинский обряд не строгий.  
\- Пан не може працовачь в полю... - подумав, со вздохом добавил Стась. - Шкода! Хчалбы зостачь так, як ты!  
\- Скидай рубаху, - ободряюще улыбнулся Дарко. - Рыбу же ловить пришли с тобой.  
\- О, не! - жалобно дрогнул подбородком панёнок. - Естем бжидки, Дерек. Тако бжидко чало! Не полюбишь Стася.  
Хорошо ещё, что сидели они в густой тени, за деревьями. А то ну бы кто увидел, как Драко нижнюю кошулю с пана Станислава едва ль не силком сымает. А как снял, так и в глазах потемнело. Верно, измывается над ним хлопец. Ну как не полюбишь, коли от вида того Стася хрен торчком встает? Как сметана весь белый, гладкий-шёлковый.  
Не стерпел Дарко, приложился влажными устами к плечу панича. Сжал руками тонкий стан. А хлопчик глаза прикрыл, затих, сам к нему тянется...  
\- Не бжидки, не... Иисусе! Обожди меня тут, на берегу.  
И дал дёру он от пана Станислава — за осоку, в самые камыши. Очень уж искус был силён.  
Покамест зуд свой греховный не утолил, из камышей тех и не показывался.

***

Ясно дело, оказался панич не привычен к сельским способам уженья рыбы. Пока Дарко плыл до середины реки — шест с кубарем втыкать, пан Стась всё больше за плечи его держался. И попробуй руки разожми — вцепился, что тот клещ, сам-то плавать боится.  
Течение в Южном Буге будь здоров. Недаром татары его Ак-Су, «Белая Вода» прозвали — возле порогов так и кипят, клокочут буруны. А ведь чтоб кол поглубже в дно вошёл, замах нужен...  
Как не утопли оба, Богу одному известно.  
\- Плавать непременно надо научиться, Стасю! - крикнул Дарко, когда уж к берегу грёб. - Не можно без этого умения жить никак! Будем тут бултыхаться, пока не поплывёт твоя панская милость незалежне, безо всякой подмоги.  
\- Цо, ещли не хче плывачь без чебе?  
И ведь, зараза, носом мокрым в ухо тычется, коленками сжимает бока. Какое тут «незалежне».  
\- Ну, хочешь, рядом с тобою плыть буду? Коли тонуть начнёшь, за шкирку вытяну.  
Так упражнялись до посинения.  
Пан Станислав пару саженей проплывёт — и вспомнит, что Дарко его спасать обещался. Начинает, значит, тонуть — с ором, корчами, и воды даже наглотается, для порядку. Потом сызнова вцепится и не стряхнуть его с себя никак. И нравилось это Стасю страшно — аж прямо лучился от довольства весь.  
Одно хорошо — пока панич дурил да прикидывался, на воде в самом деле держаться стал. А Дарко думал: чем бы дитя не тешилось. Лишь бы не погибло в каком-нибудь сражении на мосту, по-глупому утопнув, как щенок. Уж не так пан Ероним Станислав Стилинский помирать должен, если на то пошло.  
Знал Дарко, к чему воевода хлопца готовил. Вся шляхта непременно воевала, бо по своей сути была высшим сословием вояк — так уж обстояли дела в коронной Польше. Дедов своих тяжёлым мечом добились они в своё время королевских привилей, «златой вольности», невиданной дотоле. А добытое мечом только им и оборонить можно... Потому Стасю надлежало стать каким-нибудь войсковым чином — урядником, региментарем или, паче чаянья, самим гетьманом польным. Это холопы всю жизнь на земле трудились — сыну же воеводы любельского иное было предначертано...

***

Обыкновенно, шест с кубарем установив, ждали дён несколько, пока тот весь рыбой не забьётся. Прореха в корзине в аккурат была против течения поставлена, как рыба завсегда плывёт. Для того таким просторным кубарь и делался... Они же с паном Станиславом выждали только до вечера. Уж очень тот канючил, хотел свежей рыбки испробовать.  
Даже, на диво, сам запалил костерок — с огнивом и кремнём малец обращаться умел. Любо было Дарку смотреть, как сухой трут вспыхнул снопом рыжих искр да заплясало пламя на тонких поленьях. Что потребно было для приготовленья рыбы, пан воевода заране озаботился им с собой снарядить. Потому была там и соль, и листья смородины.  
В четыре руки споро потрошили они узеньких щучек да одного жирного леща. Стась к рыбацкому делу вовсе не приучен был, но повторял всё за Дарком с великим усердием. Смотрел, как солью улов натирать, как в листья уворачивать да густо обмазывать влажной глиной.  
Уложив рыбин в горячие угли, раздул Дарко костёр сызнова. Жарко горел он в малиновых летних сумерках, раскалёнными искрами ожечь норовил.  
Не заметил Дарко, как притомился за долгий день. Такая тяжёлая голова стала — словно чугунная. Углядел пан Станислав, как его одолевает сон. Сел рядышком и уложил даркову голову себе в колени.  
\- Защпевам чи колысанке? - спрашивает. А глаза самоцветами переливаются — забавно ему, что Дарка совсем уморил.  
\- Так. Спивай, - сомкнул он веки, чуя, как Стась по макушке оглаживает ласково.  
Звуки села доносились до них издали — заливистый лай псов на подворьях, мычание и блеянье загоняемой в клети на ночь худобы. Ветер шелестел длинными серёжками ив, плескала звучно в камыши река.  
Голос у пана Станислава был уже низкий — не хлопчисько, но отрок... Склонившись над Дарком, тот негромко запел — уж верно, няня его в дитинстве так убаюкивала. Слова простые, понятные были очень — уж даже он, холоп, разумел.

Idzie idzie sen wieczorem,  
Tonie tonie świat we mgle  
Słonko ziewa ponad borem  
Bo jemu spać się chce...

И так было сладко Дарку быть в руках панёнка, слушать его голос. Млеть оттого, как Стась его заросшие щеки нежными ладонями гладит.  
Кончилась песня, примолк пан Станислав. Потом насмелился всё же:  
\- Длячэго ховал ще од Стася в тщчинах в ранку? Не зоставай мне так вьенцей... Хче бычь з тобэм.  
А голос дрожит — как сухая горошина внутри полого бубенчика.  
\- Ты ж мой Стасик, - только и ответил Дарко. Надо ж... малец вроде, а говорит, как большой.  
После, разворошив палкой угли, достали они печёных рыб в глине, посерёдке треснутой. Есть сподручно было — чешуя на глине той и оставалась. Только кости надобно было щучьи мелкие вытаскивать. Вкусно было как — словами не описать, а ну ж бо, сочная речная рыба, в углях томлёная. Стась пальцы себе, как парубок из села, облизывал, а уж углями перемазался — так до самого лба. Остатнего, самолучшего леща положили в корзину до воеводы сберечь — хотел пан Станислав угостить и татка тож.  
А как шли они в густой синей тьме до маетка, хлопчик руку Дарка держал двумя своими, к плечу его сонной головушкой приклонясь. Пахнул Стась солёной рыбой, берёзовыми поленьями да луговым медвяным духом. Дарко и не знал, как расстаться с ним.

***

Тёплая ночь была тиха — Дарко словно по колено брёл в парном молоке. Жёлтая луна краешком виднелась из-за сизых облаков. Привычно наклонясь, чтоб не притолоку, зашёл он в хату. Неля уже легла — а ты попробуй целый день теребить бесконечные полосы льна. Пальцы с него зелены, руки занозишь все, голову как от дурмана ломит будто. А и не теребить девке нельзя — что ж зимой на посиделках прясть станет? Тут уж как хошь, а до Успения весь его повырвать из земли надобно.  
Дарко воткнул тонкую лучину в светец. Чиркнуло калёное кресало о кремень, осветив закопчённые стены — топили-то по-чёрному, как деды-прадеды заповедали. Так ни чума, ни холера хрестьянина не брала — куда им против сажи печной.  
Он присел на корточки рядом с лавкой, поглядел в безмятежно разглаженное сестрино лицо. Нелька спала, словно дитё малое, руки под щёку подложив. А ведь и справная козачка вышла! Мамка с батей поди, гордились бы, коли живы были.  
Исакия не было — гостил, верно, у брата своего жида, как и обещался.  
Дарко сходил к колодцу, напился и себя чуток ополоснул — взмок и извазюкался весь в углях, пока рыбу с паном Стасем приготовляли. Который уж день на берегу помногу сидели — а чтоб плавал Ероним Станислав и широкими гребками, и как псина тож. Таких серебряных сазанов сегодня из-под корней ивовых наловили! На кукани не стало места насаживать. Была им ушица наваристая — с луковицей, пригоршней укропа, жирная. Стась за обе щёки её лопал, а потом валялся круглым пузом кверху, как распоследний деревенский ребятёнок...  
После такого, вроде, и вечерять не треба — ан, на загнётке уж было рассыпчатой гречки с конопляным маслом на его да Ицика долю. Умял свою кашу Дарко, сам не заметил как. Две недели ещё раздолья такого было, а там снова Успенский пост, пустой капусняк да борщ без толики сальца. Снова будет Нелька делать из скисшего молока простоквашу, сливки да творог — мещане польские в Брацлаве постов не держат, деревенское покупают в охотку. Ицик у них завсегда возвращался с рынка с хорошей выручкой. Да ещё подарков привозил — шапку смушковую ему, Дарку, да гарный полушалок сестре названной, любимой.  
Пан Стилинский слову своему хозяин был — голодными их не оставлял, с челядью за стол садиться дозволяя. А сверх того, рубахи две новые пан Ян подарил, тёплую свитку да сапоги — ох, будет поминать его Дарко добрым словом, когда морозцем землю прихватит.  
Ученьем сына своего Станислава доволен был господин. Но Дарко и старался на совесть, вразумлял хлопца вещам житейским: как свить силки из конского волоса на глупого зайца, на куропаток, до рябины охочих. Как вымазаться глиной до ушей да ползти скрадом — чтоб толстые пучки рогоза не шелохнулись, а враг не учуял. И наитруднейшему — через соломину дышать под водой, макушки не показывая.  
Пан Станислав, как возвращались ввечеру, хвастаться татку начинал с порога. Любо хлопцу было, что за взрослого его держат да хитрым ухваткам научают. Но дарково дело и было — уберечь панёнка от грядущих бед. Как мазурки-полонезы танцевать да пригублять венгерское из цветного кришталя — это уж он и сам дойдёт.

***

Молодой панич же прикипел к нему, как навар к стенке котелка — со щёлоком насилу отдраишь. Бывало, стоят они, сховавшись в зарослях черёмухи у маетка, прощаются. Так Стась привстанет, носки сапог заламывая, обнимет, и аж не дышит весь:  
\- Поцалунек малый дай ми... тылько еден!  
Но не насытиться им никак теми поцелуями, и уж Дарко руками дерзкими за зад его к себе прижимает. Хлопчик почервонеет весь, глаза мутные — ну хоть бери ты его и прямо тут в крапиву цветущую вали. А не можно это никак — бо не след холопскому быдлу с панами ложиться.  
Вот насилу разомкнёт Дарко стасевы пальцы, поцелует сладкие губы в последний раз — и идёт по полю сам не свой, дороги не разбирая.  
В один из таких дней окликнул его девичий голос:  
\- Дарчику! Ты ж мой Дарусик, совсем запропал из села!  
Поднял он голову — перед ним у перелаза Маланка Тать стоит, красуется. От лент её пёстротканых аж в глазах рябит. У сорочки не ворот присборенный — срамота, перси налитые наружу все.  
\- Когда одружишься, мой свет? Зрелый уж козаче, девку мять пора, - бесстыже сказала она, уперев руку в крутое бедро. - Деток пора зачинать — ох, и славные дети от тебя пойдут!  
\- Не про то мои думы, Маланья, - отмахнулся он, да разминуться с ней хотел.  
\- Что же гонишь от себя рукой, ровно я овод назойливый? - свела черные брови та. - Об чём думы твои, Дарий Хилчевский, не о ляшке ли сопливом Станиславе? Уж видала, как милуетесь вы с ним.  
\- Ты, девка, молчи, - посуровел Дарко. - Не твоего ума это дело. Да и что ты видела?  
\- Да то, - с обидой молвила Маланка. - На руках-то его носишь, соломинки-то из волос вынимаешь. Нет, чтоб меня зажать разок, притиснуть. Да вот хоть сейчас на пустоши вересковой. Подол тебе задеру выше головы, желанный Дарко мой...  
И смотрит с надеждой, коза желтоглазая.  
\- Не надобно мне ентих милостей, - покачал головой он. - С другим хлопцем подолы задирать станешь.  
Заблищали у Маланки очи, краска бросилась в лицо.  
\- А щоб ты сказився! Ужель пан Станислав так к себе причаровал? Нешто с ним лежать слаще, чем с бабою? Вот ты ж плюгавец паршивый! - и руку занесла, Дарку оплеуху отвесить.  
Перехватил он её за локоток да за спину руку заломил — а не повадно чтобы. И такая его злоба взяла, что ответил Дарко словами нехорошими:  
\- Курво ты курво! Что ж ты языком своим поганым метёшь? Пана Стася позоришь зачем? Не люба мне шлёндра такая, и смотреть не хочу на тебя!  
Отпустил Дарко её руку. Вздохнул досадливо, да пошёл своей дорогой, не оглядываясь. А что кричала Татева дочь ему вослед — ну так собака лает, ветер носит.

***

Всему-то научил он Стася, кроме одного — как с лошадьми обращаться. А доброму хлопцу хорошо бы на всём скаку всяко-разно козаковать да понимать коников. Тем паче, что пан Станислав гусаром стать мечтал...  
У самого Дарка в клети были конь и кобыла, нынче жерёбая — безлошадному селянину как жить? Ни боронить не можно, ни пахать, ни на рынок ездить. За кобылой Зиронькой нынче присматривал Ицик, гладил по белой звезде во лбу, морковки давал похрустеть. Дарко же взял на денёк смирного работягу Сирка — показать панёнку, как стреножат коня в чистом поле. Как оставленный аргамак, даже и далеко убредя, на свист хозяина отзывается. И всё-то ему рассказывал, что знал — о татарских бахматах, что мягко ступают по земле, неподкованы. И как мясо вялят басурмане, в тряпицу завернув и под седло положив.  
Пан Станислав сидел впереди него, боком, ноги свесив на одну сторону — ну ровно девка-невеста. А это чтоб на Дарка смотреть, и непременно глаза в глаза. Молчал-молчал, а потом как спросит:  
\- Дерек! Цо та за дживчина, цо ты размавял вчорай? Чему она плакáла?  
Улыбнулся Дарко:  
\- Откуда про ту дивчину знаешь, Стасю? Чи ты за мною шёл?  
\- Поведжь ми правде! - жалобно попросил тот. Не смешно, видать, было ему.  
\- Маланка то с нашего села. Суженой моей хочет быть. А мне её и не нать...  
\- Чему не хчешь така файна дживчинэ? - крупно сглотнул пан Станислав.  
\- Стара она для меня уже, - отбрехался Дарко.  
\- Як стара? Кого втеды хчешь взячь нажечоней?  
А у самого ноздри раздуваются, побледнел весь, в гриву запылённую крепче вцепился.  
\- Пословица такая есть у нас... «Козак уж на коня садится, а его невеста только родится», - брякнул Дарко.  
\- Мялещ седем лят в тым року, кеды я уроджил ще, - себе под нос сказал Стась. - Седем лят юж можна седжечь на кóня?  
\- Можно, можно, - обнял его крепче Дарко и прижал к себе хлопца глупого, неразумного. - Меня отец семи лет и посадил, на пахоте пособлять...  
Сирко мягко ступал шагом, и высокие метёлки лисохвоста расступались по обе стороны от его брюха. Дарко едва придерживал одной рукой узду.  
\- Хчешь, бендем твоя нажечона, Дерек? - выдохнул Стась.  
\- Да как не хотеть, - грустно ответил Дарко. - Но не можно это нам с тобой.  
\- Не можемы? - задрожали губы у панёнка. - Але ещли направдже хчешь?  
\- Да потому что пан ты, Ероним Станислав, а я холоп подневольный. Мне и ласкать тебя нельзя, и целовать нельзя, - с тяжёлым сердцем разъяснил ему Дарко. - Какая уж тут «нажечона».  
Тот не стал спорить. Только отвернулся и в спутанную гриву Сирка лицо спрятал. Оставалось только обнять хлопца да трогать губами шею, нежным золотом опушённую.

***

\- Тут от Чарнецких заезжал челядинец, - вспомнил как-то поутру воевода, подкручивая ус. - Панна Йенна в гости, сынок, тебя поджидает. Хочешь вон, Хилчевского своего возьми, чтоб не так скучно было. Съезди, развейся, а то совсем здесь одичал. И впрямь, как хрестьянский сын — выделкою скоро кушанья есть разучишься...  
\- Поеджешь же мнэ, Дерек? - взглянул просяще панич и руку его сжал.  
\- Уж не дам пану Станиславу от скуки помереть, - пообещал Дарко. Похлопал по лоснящейся шее господского коня. Тот переступал тонкими ногами, косясь в его сторону выпуклым тёмным глазом и всхрапывая.  
\- Ты, Дарко, Яська бери, он норовистый, - посоветовал воевода. - Стасю кобылку сейчас его выведут. Панне Чарнецкой от меня кланяйтесь — сам-то не могу наведаться, бо справами хозяйскими занят. Когда ещё вырвусь опять из Люблина...  
Поместьем Чарнецких владела Юлия Йеннифер, «панна незамэжна». Брат же её служил гусаром в королевском ополчении в Кракове, и редко наведывался в эти края. Вот и всё, что Дарко знал от сельчан.  
Дорогой панич был весёлый — отец змусив пойти переменить ряднину на роскошную венгерскую менту, кунами подшитую. Теперь хотел он поразить тем нарядом неведому шляхтянку-панночку. Дарку не больно-то хотелось в гости — знал ведь, не цацкаются с холопами другие паны, слухами земля полнилась. Но как было Стасю отказать, перед воеводой опозориться? Вот так и въехали они в кованые воротца усадьбы, кустами белых роз обсаженные.  
Челядинец, рослый хмурый мужик, тут же подбежал к пану Стасю, помог спешиться. На Дарка же только глянул с досадой, да пробормотал что-то себе под нос. «Отребье тут всякое шляется» - расслышал он.  
\- Проше, пане, - церемонно поклонился старый слуга. - Панна Йенна давно вас ждёт. Да пойдёмте в сад, они нынче в беседке с братаницей. Пшеславой звать, из Кракова только приехали.  
И подхватил Стася под руку, чтоб увести за собой.  
Тот обернулся, глянул через плечо растерянно. Но Дарко только глаза прикрыл — ступай, мол. А я уж тут сам.  
Поневоле пошёл он следом — а куда было деваться-то.  
Йеннифер Чарнецкая оказалась перезрелой невестой двадцати осьми годков, кою уж никто не желал за себя брать даже из мелкопоместной шляхты. Она была ещё недурна, но шея в глубоком вырезе голубого шёлкового платья уже увядала в сравнении с юной и свежей красой Пшеславы. Та была прехорошенькой — темноволосой, в родинках, как оно у ляхов часто бывает.  
Стасю взрослая жещина показалась занудной, и скоро он сбежал с девчонкой вглубь сада — качаться на широкой доске, подвешенной к дереву. До Дарка долетал только звонкий смех и обрывки разговора — оживлённая Пшися с удовольствием потчевала панича рассказами об отце-гусаре. И по всему видать, язык у панночки был подвешен, как надо. Дарко издали видел, как Стась раскачивает качели с ней всё сильнее, а сам стоит внизу, внимая девице с открытым ртом.  
Сам Дарко неловко прислонился к резной стене белоснежной альтанки, не зная, куда девать глаза и руки. Панна Йеннифер, склонив голову с плечу, внимательно его рассматривала.  
\- Име? - решила было узнать она. Но тут же небрежно махнула рукой в драгоценных перстнях, - О, не ма значения. Станислав называ че «Дерек».  
\- Так, панна, - только и ответил Дарко, сжав зубы.  
\- Люджи мувё, хлопы, ктуры працуё на жеме, со бардзо сильны, - оглядела панна его руки и плечи. - Правда?  
\- Правду люди говорят, - искоса посмотрел Дарко на неё.  
\- Добже! - захлопала та в ладоши, как балованное дитя. - Можна донешчь мне до ежёра, ещли естещ таки сильны? Нешчь тераз!  
Дарко подошёл, не зная толком, шутит панна, али как. Неужто правда хочет, чтобы холоп до озера её пёр? Но шляхтянка протянула руки, обвив его шею. И Дарку ничего не оставалось, как в самом деле исполнять эту прихоть.  
От панны несло резкими притираниями, которыми должно было заглушать зловоние больших европейских городов. Дарко слышал, при дворе круля хранцузского графья оправляются прямо на мраморных балконах. Там уж, верно, без крепких притираний и дышать не можно никак...  
Панна была лёгкой ношей, а потому ему не составило труда спускаться с ней по тропинке к озеру. Если бы только она не жалась так к Дарку, томно прикрывая голубоватые веки. Но что тут скажешь — тяжело бабе без мужа, хоть она шляхтянка, хоть кто. Он уже почти дошёл с ней до прибрежных зарослей сныти и дудника, когда панна открыла глаза, вздохнула всей грудью и, выгнувшись, поцеловала прямо в губы.  
Ошеломлённый, Дарко с минуту не мог сообразить, что ему сделать. А как поднял голову — вздрогнул и едва не уронил панну Чарнецкую в сырую траву. В двух шагах от них стояла Пшеслава, насмешливо косясь на чуть порозовевшую тётку. С ней был и Стась. Только вот смотреть на пана Станислава было страшно — таким злым и надменным было его лицо.  
Дарко разжал руки, и панна Йеннифер, встав на ноги, тут же принялась поправлять пасамоны из золотого кружева на платье. Стась подошёл, глянул ему в глаза. А потом поднял руку и звучно, хлёстко ударил по щеке. И другой рукой затрещину отвесил, и снова!  
Дарко стоял, зажмурясь, чувствуя, как огнём полыхают скулы. Кольцо, что одел в гости пан Станислав, разодрало ему кожу.  
\- Як смешь дотыкачь свое брудны ренца до панны? - весь дрожа от ярости, спросил тот. - Ты ж хлоп, схизмат, пся крев!! Мыслищ, же панна бендже кохачь чебе? Правда?!  
\- Ни, пане Станиславу! - заморгал Дерек. - Панна только и хотела, чтобы я до озера её...  
\- Иджь шпацерем до маетку, не дам чи коня! - заорал Стась, покраснев так, что вздулись вены на шее. Выставил руку. - Не кламь, же панна хчала! Виджялем, же ты ей поцаловал. У-у, курвы сын!  
Пани Пшеслава хихикала, прикрыв ладошкой рот — уж больно ей забавен был тёткин конфуз и ошалелый вид Дарка.  
Он поднял глаза на Стася, молча умоляя хотя бы выслушать. Но куда там...  
\- Отходжь, пес, - сквозь зубы сказал панич. Сплюнул наземь и, повернувшись спиной, стал подниматься вверх по тропинке. Пшеслава, подобрав юбки, резво побежала за ним. Панна Йеннифер Чарнецкая пожала плечами, будто недоумевая. А потом улыбнулась уголками губ и похлопала Дарка по горящей от оплеух щеке.  
Когда он дошёл до розовых кустов вкруг ворот, давешний челядинец осклабил в улыбке гнилые зубы. Каурый, которого воевода дал Дарку, ржал, привязанный в стойле поодаль, вместе со стасевой серой кобылкой. Опустил он голову и побрёл по глубокой рытвине от каретных колёс в сторону тракта.

***

Когда Дарко добрался до Овражек, то прихрамывал. Путь, который казался таким близким верхом, «шпацерем» занял много дольше. Ноги он себе, конечно, сбил в кровь — ещё бы, идти босиком по бездорожью. Горло у Дарка совсем иссохлось от жажды — так, что он готов был пить и из лужи. Но как на грех, на брацлавщине уж давно не было дождей.  
Солнце пекло макушку немилосердно. Он невольно вспоминал, как мамка пугала Полудницею. Говорила: девка злая, рубаха белая по стерне волочится. В час знойный застигнет одного в поле — ох, берегись!  
Уж про что только Дарко не передумал, только б не видеть, как наяву, стасевы глаза бешеные. Не слышать подлых тех слов, что панёнок милый говорил.  
Грязным от дорожной пыли, едва держащимся на ногах от усталости встретил его пан воевода, шедший от маетка к пристройке жидовской.  
\- Дарко? - воскликнул тот, бросившись к нему. Сжал за плечи, затряс. - Стась, что с ним?! Ну, говори же!  
Дарий только улыбнулся потресканными губами.  
\- Будьте покойны, пан Стилинский. Ероним Станислав в имении Чарнецких время проводит. Отослал меня обратно пешком, не угоден я ему...  
\- Матка Бозка! - закрыл лицо руками воевода. - Кому Бог ума не дал, тому кузнец не прикуёт! Пойдём же в маеток. Позаботятся там о тебе люди. А вернется сынок, ужо скажу я ему свое слово...  
\- Пан Ян, - утерев лоб рукавом, попросил Дарко, хромая следом за ним, - ни к чему это. Да и кончена наука моя, всё уж панич умеет, что было оговорено. Дозвольте, как прежде, на земле мне трудиться. Ничего другого и не прошу.  
\- Да за что ж мне это Божье наказанье? - сгрёб тот бороду в горсть. - Кому же нужен будет сын мой, коли даже ты от него отступаешься? Ведь души в нём не чаял, провались я на этом месте!  
\- Так ведь насильно мил не будешь, пан воевода, - горько сказал он. - Да и холопское ли это дело, панов вразумлять? Уж будут у него и получше... учителя.  
\- Ну до чего поганый хлопец! - искренно вырвалось у стасева отца. - Что ж сотворил он с тобой? Да постой, у тебя щека будто в крови. Что, неужто...?  
Отвернулся Дарко. Не нужно было пану Стилинскому видеть, что глаза его, как колодезный сруб, покрыты росой. А говорил же Ицик, не запамятуй! Не ровня тебе твой Стась.

***

\- Дарчику, ты? - спросил Исакий, спиною стоя — занят он был, на жердинах лён на просушку развешивая. Зря, что ли, Неля целыми днями в чертополохе сидела, жёсткие стебли выдёргивая.  
\- Та кто ж ещё? - буркнул он, и снова к ковшу губами припал. У воеводы сколько его настоем душицы с мёдом отпаивали, а всё не напиться было никак.  
\- Что-то рано, - удивился Ицик. - Никак, пан Станислав другую забаву себе нашёл?  
Подтрунивает ведь беззлобно, а у Дарка и в горле ком. Вот уж правду сказано. Остогыдл господскому он сыну, стало быть, наскучил.  
Так и смолчал, не ответил ничего. Раз до хаты пришёл — вестимо, так.  
\- А к нам тут гости были, промежду прочим. Лаутарочка твоя темноглазая. Лиля... Лика?  
\- Аурика. Имя же вкрай цыганское, «золотая» - ну чего не запомнить-то?  
\- С мужем, значит, приходила, - и бровью не повёл Ицик, беря из наваленной на земле груды ещё один растрёпанный пучок. - Отпустил, говорит, его задых, помогло твоё средство, слышишь? Благодарили, в ноги оба кланялись. Тебе вот передать велели: мол, коли нужна какая помощь будет, ты дай знать. Дивчина, та плакала аж от радости. Спаси, говорит, Господь Всеблагой Дарка да панёнка того славного...  
Вырвался у Дария полувдох-полувсхлип, сердце как тисками обжало. Ткнулся он лбом в стену хаты, от извести белую — уж родителей не стало, а всё равно подновляли кожен Великдень свою мазанку, призьбу червоной глиной подводили...  
Обернулся тогда Ицик, губы кривящиеся увидел. Разом всё понял, даром что жид.  
\- Как сердце моё чуяло, - сказал только, обняв крепко и голову его гладя. - Эх, Дарусю. Сам знаешь, гусь свинье не товариш. Да ничего — вот Успенье подойдёт, и укатят паны в свой Люблин.  
\- Верно говоришь, - глухо отозвался Дарко. - Воевода вот два денька роздыху мне дал. Потом приходить за расчётом велел, коль делу конец. Хоть ему угодил я — отец-то уж очень почитал пана Стилинского. Сызмальства нам с сёстрами про него рассказывал...  
\- А про Кшися-управляющего послушать не хочешь ли? Видел и его, и Катрю, - ткнул его в плечо Ицик, чтоб не кис. Улыбнулся против воли Драко — ну что ж он с ним, как с сосунком? Думает, байкою можно отвлечь — и сразу братец про горе своё позабудет.  
\- А лён-то как же?  
\- Да уж всяко брат названный льна-сырца мне дороже, - фыркнул Ицик. - Ничего ему не сделается, льну этому. Неля умница, пучки-то не толстые вяжет — он, почитай, наполовину и просохший весь.

***

Обернулось так, что Ицика он заслушался. Мороз по спине пробегал от рассказа его безыскусного. Как наяву, Дарко погром тот страшный видел.  
Тихо текла жизнь в приднепровском поселении: бабы в пропотевших солёных рубахах прали на мостках бельё. Гуси, вытянув шеи, щипали благоуханный лиловый клевер. У синагоги ребе и сын его о месте, трудном для толкования, разговор вели.  
Но тут словно тучи надвинулись. Потемнел горизонт от скачущих конников с пиками и саблями наперевес. Полоскались по ветру шаровары козацкие в Днепр шириной. Сколько было немчуры гарнизонной, поганой, всю порубали запорожцы в крепости Кодак. Главного над ними, привязав да пороха за шиворот порядочно всыпав, факелом запалили смоляным. И шкворчал тот Мариён, что твой сала шматок, покуда балка с ним в Днепр не рухнула. Да только что с того было козакам? В липкой крови были руки их, сохли вражьи кишки на концах пик. Рукава червоны набрякли.  
Мести и ещё больше крови жаждали их сердца.  
А к кому больше ненависти у запорожца, чем к жиду? Кто Речи Посполитой язва гнойная? Он и от храма божия православного ключи про себе держит, рындарь. Хочешь отслужить панихиду по покойнику, иль младенца окрестить? Изволь, плати налог в жидовскую мошну. Паску к празднику светлому, и то жид-управляющий сделать не дозволяет. Купи у него, нечистыми его руками сделанную. Горилки — и то не можно гнать православному люду. Надо выкладывать злотые в шинке, опять еврею!  
Холопы-то простые, кои в Сечь бежали, пана своего годами не видели. А неволил их к труду рабскому, достоинство последнее отнимал кто? Да жид, жид проклятый, над ними шляхтой поставленный. Хоть до смерти батогами забить мог, хоть корову свести со двора последнюю. Всё он, крючконосый, пейсатый, как ворона, в чёрном весь. Девок своих еврейских баловать чтоб, жемчуга скатные к купке подвешивать...  
Вот уж стали подъезжать к околице селения козаки. Жидовских детей кудрявых, мужчин в ермолках и лапсердаках на площади базарной увидели.  
\- Бей жида! - разнёсся зычный вопль на всю округу. То козак дюжий, кровью до чуба самого забрызганный, привстал в стременах. - Бей Иуду, братцы! Доколе можно кровь нашу пить христианскую?  
И втекла в ворота селения тёмная козацкая рать.  
Тотчас крик повис над рекой, плач на сто голосов — то рубили запорожцы жидов, хватая за долгие бороды — горло так сподручно перерезать. Детей малых — всё одно кололи пиками без разбору, к стенам хат дотыкая. Стариков седых, немощных конями топтали — до месива, стоном исходящего.  
Бабам же, девкам, и того хужей приходилось. Ибо не можно себя никак девке оборонить от заголенья, от бесчестия. И не смотрели-то козаки, что иная девчушка ещё мала, персей у неё нема. Потребно было им натешиться, насытиться бабьей плотью сочной, наездом разбойным добытой. Только так ведь мог козак запорожский с девкою быть — бо запретны они в Сечи.  
Ужас обуял всех в селении. Ребятишки глупые от всадников на лихих конях убежать думали — да где там. Жеребец-то резвее босых детских ног. Вот и падали их головы в пыль, как ромашки, косой срезанные.  
Старого ребе, что к груди заветные свитки Законов прижимал, двое на пики вздели. Болтались в воздухе худые ноги в синих прожилках вен, хрипел он надсадно, издыхая.  
А повсюду резали и насиловали, не зная удержу — уж как привыкнешь к этому делу, так потом и в охотку оно.  
Здоровенный козарлюга, ворвавшись в хату, первым делом девчушке юбку на голову задрал. Повалил тут же наземь, под коленки ухватил и как засадит ей по самые ятра... Та криком кричит, слезами уливается, ноги сучат только голые. А козак хрипит, аж заходится — ох, и сладки жидовки молоденьки, никем не щупаны!  
\- Крестить жидов! - тут же несётся крик, многими голосами подхватываемый. И вот уж на арканах волосяных, по-татарски, волокут жидят к Днепру. Иных гонят перед собой, концами пик в спины тыча. С девками опозоренными, в кровавых юбках, скачут поперёк седла. А кто крещению христианскому противится — резать, собак!  
Нету у козаков попа, но и зачем им тот поп? Крест серебряный, с собою в наплечной суме возимый, окунают они в тёмные воды — вот и готова купель. «Крещается раб Божий» крикнуть — вот и начало положено. Имя какое хошь подставь христианское. «Во имя Отца» — это первый раз жида головой макнуть. «Сына» — то вдругорядь, за шею крепко ухватив. А «Святаго Духа» — остатний раз, чтоб забыл навсегда, жидовская морда, своего бога-Иехову.

***

Шимон и Кэттура были из семьи клезмеров-скрипалей, что в местечках лихо наигрывают. Ко всякому-то случаю была у них своя музыка — рожденье, обрезание, хупа или похороны. Таковы уж жиды — не можно без плача скрипки им никак.  
Жили они со старым своим отцом — Шимон по обычаю, как младший из сыновей. Кэттура же девица была незамужняя. Собой девка хороша, пригожа — волосы русы, глаза небеские, грудки малые, ровно в руку взять...  
Нечего и говорить о том, что козаки Сулимы с нею сделали. Разодрали белую рубаху аж до подмышек, рот тряпицей заткнули. Пока один руки держал, другой себе тешился. А после на обратный манер.  
Отец в луже крови лежал, саблей зарубленный. Шимона же на аркане за собой конник потащил, о рытвины да ухабы кожу до мяса ссаживая. А как насластились те двое телом девичьим, перебросили сомлевшую её через седло — и тоже крестить повезли.  
\- Кэттура! - отчаянно крикнул Шимон, как сестру свою в воде среди других увидел.  
Вскинула она голову, обшарив толпу безумным взглядом.  
\- Кэттура, чи шо? - загоготал один из запорожцев. - Это разве имя? Катрею по нашему будешь. А я Хилчевский Петро, люба моя. Желаешь — сразу тут с тобой и обвенчаемся.  
Грохнули козаки от смеха — нашёл же сотник время к жидовке свататься.  
Шимона же, за волосы взяв, детина плечистый собирался в воду макнуть.  
\- Крещается раб божий Христофор! - крикнул, заглушаемый плеском и воплями.  
Злою насмешкою было то имя. Христофор ведь значит «крест несущий».  
Выволокли после на берег их. Козаки немногие остались — кто мог, разбрелись по селу делом законным, грабежом заняться — зря, что ли, жиды золото в скрынях своих копили? Встала Катря крещёная и побрела вдоль мостков, шатаясь. Увидела на земле лежащий концеж — клинок длинный, что меч, коим ляхи лежачих докалывают. Подняла и занесла уж двумя руками, в спину Петру тому вонзить. Но только не вышло у ней отомстить за себя. Руки женские слабые — вот и не удержала, сронила наземь. Развернулся тут козак, ястребом на неё кинулся. Да что есть силы, хватил по лбу булавой, камнями синими обсаженной. Как стояла дивчина, так и свалилась кулём ему под ноги.  
Кшись лежал, землю грыз пополам с песком — верно, померла.  
Осела на землю поднятая копытами пыль. Солнце село над местечком, багряным закатом его заливая. Дополз до сестриного тела он, напоследок ещё раз взглянуть, но только тёплая была у Катри рука. И пальцы её гнулись, и грудь вздымалась под сорочкой, изгаженной в грязи и крови.

***

\- Жива-то она жива, - поскрёб щёку Ицик. - Да только от удара булавой козацкой умом девка повредилась.  
\- Что же, людей не узнает, в юбки мочится?  
\- Ни, - покачал тот головой. - Телом-то нет в ней изъяна — ясноглазая, понятливая. Хворь у ней такая, что доселе я и не видывал. Из-за той хвори её «мишигене Катря» зовут — «полоумная» значит на языке нашем, идиш-тайч...  
\- В чем же беда-то с ней?  
\- Ох, Дарчику. Слова ей рассыпал все тот козак. Перемешал, перепутал, ровно цветны бусины. Уж не может Катря толком ничего сказать — выходит у ней речь колченогая. Вот, для примера, хочешь ты молвить: «Третьего дня бабка Мотря квашню мыла, да в реке утопила». А у Катри будет: «День три... Мотря стара... квашня... мыть река!». И после каждого-то слова стоит, глаза таращит — трудно даются Катре они.  
Обхватил руками голову Дарко. Жутко было слушать про девку ту, умом калечную. И чем-то она виноватая — что собой была пригожая? Что в бога своего Иехову веровала? А ведь рану такую уж не излечишь — ни пеплом трубочным, ни водой морской, ни травною кашицей.  
\- Что же Кшись? Как он пришёлся тебе?  
Вздохнул Ицик, глаза сожмурил аж.  
\- Тескним мы оба тоскою смертною за Господом богом Израиля... За обычаями, кои предки наши веками соблюдали, не отступая. Молитву «Шма» должно читать утром, вечером и ещё много раз на дню, за белые кисти цицит держась — о любви нашей бесконечной к Господу. О том, что Господь он наш — Адонай элохену. Что Единый — Адонай эхад. Да только нет у нас больше Господа... Отняли его козаки.  
Поник Ицхак головой, но не было у Дарка слов утешения. Ибо как можно утешить в таком великом горе?

***

Никто не тревожил Дарка до самого вечера — вернулся ли пан Станислав, как с отцом говорил, про то он не ведал. А паршиво всё же было — ну будто у него помер кто. Уж больше никогда не посмотрит Дарко в карие очи панича, не погладит волосы шелковистые. Бо пёс он ныне, лайдак, курвин сын — уж не «Дерек слодки», не «сердюшко».  
Так сидел он в огороде, на земле прямо, не зная, куда себя и приткнуть. Зазвенели рядки намиста, подошла к тыну дивчина. Но не обернулся Дарко на это.  
\- Говорят люди, прогнал тебя молодой пан Стилинский, - жалостно сказала Маланка Тать. - Из самого имения Чарнецких пешком приказал идти. Невже правда это, любый мой?  
И ответить сил не было у Дарка — слова на язык не шли. Сглотнул он через силу, стоном немым зашёлся. Жалела его — и кто? Та, кою он последними словами недавно поносил. Пришла сама к хате, любым зовёт! А пану Станиславу и дела нет.  
\- Чому нельзя так, чтоб коханый твой к тебе причаровался тож? - горестно спросила Маланья у качающихся на ветру подсолнухов. - Чому не глядишь ты на меня, Дарко, как другие хлопцы глядят? Гарны они, да мне надо одного тебя...  
Сгорбился он, руками лицо закрыл. Господь Бог на выжженном небе безмолвствовал, попуская это и другие беззакония.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Обецалем, же не бендже юж з ним аргументовачь, тато!** — Я ж обещал, что не буду с ним больше спорить, папа!  
>  **Ох, татусь. Для чебе вшистко зробе** — Ох, папа. Для тебя всё сделаю.  
>  **До ютра** — До завтра.  
>  **Реестр** — ограниченный список украинских козаков, которым королём Речи Посполитой официально разрешалось нести военную службу.  
>  **Люндышевый** — пошитый из шерстяной ткани фалендыш, что по виду напоминала дорогое английское сукно.  
>  **В коньцу пришедл! Тескнилем за тобэм, Дерек милы** — Наконец-то ты пришёл! Скучал по тебе, Дерек мой хороший.  
>  **Тато хчал веджечь, гдже ест муй жегарек** — Папа хотел знать, где мои часы.  
>  **Одповеджялем, же утонол в жеце!** — Ответил, что в речке утонули!  
>  **Езус Марийо! Естещ таки менски!** — Иисус Мария! Ты такой мужественный!  
>  **Не! Естещ пьенкны, пшистойны! Любе че** — Нет! Ты красивый, привлекательный! Нравишься мне.  
>  **Чему естещ таки сильны?** — Отчего ты такой сильный?  
>  **Мамы тылько посту в пьёнтки. Ораз Виглия пшед щвентами** — У нас пост только по пятницам. И Виглия (кратковременный пост) перед большими церковными праздниками.  
>  **Пан не може працовачь в полю... Шкода! Хчалбы зостачь так, як ты!** — Пан не может работать в поле... Вот досада! Хотел бы я стать таким, как ты!  
>  **О, не! Естем бжидки, Дерек. Тако бжидко чало! Не полюбишь Стася.** — О, нет! Я некрасивый, Дерек. У меня уродливое тело! Не понравится тебе Стась.  
>  **Кошуля** — элемент тогдашнего нижнего белья, тонкая льняная нательная рубаха. Знатные поляки носили «кошули коленские», т. е. сделанные в Кёльне.  
>  **Цо, ещли не хче плывачь без чебе?** — А ещли не хочу плавать без тебя?  
>  **Златая волность (пол. Złota Wolność, лит. Auksinė laisvė)** — уникальная политическая система Речи Посполитой, при которой главенствовало дворянство (шляхта) с выборным слабым королём. Особенно распущенно это выглядело на фоне того, что окружающие европейские страны стремились к жёсткой централизации и абсолютной монархии.  
>  **Региментарь** — заместитель гетмана или назначенный королём или сеймом командующий отдельной группы войск. Ещё так могли называть каштеляна и воеводу.  
>  **Защпевам чи колысанке?** — Спеть тебе колыбельную?
> 
>   **Idzie idzie sen wieczorem,**  
>  **Tonie tonie świat we mgle**  
>  **Słonko ziewa ponad borem**  
>  **Bo jemu spać się chce...**
> 
> Сон приходит ввечеру  
> Тонет мир в тумане  
> Солнышко над бором зевает —  
> Оно тоже хочет спать...
> 
>  **Длячэго ховал ще од Стася в тщчинах в ранку? Не зоставай мне так вьенцей... Хче бычь з тобэм.** — Зачем ты прятался от Стася в камышах утром? Не бросай меня так больше. Хочу с тобой быть.  
>  **Поцалунек малый дай ми... тылько еден!** — Поцелуй меня, всего разочек... один только раз!  
>  **Цо та за дживчина, цо ты размавял вчорай? Чему она плакáла?** — Что это была за девушка, с которой ты вчера разговаривал? Почему она кричала?  
>  **Поведжь ми правде** — Скажи мне правду.  
>  **Чему не хчешь така файна дживчинэ?** — Почему не хочешь такую красивую девушку?  
>  **Як стара? Кого втеды хчешь взячь нажечоней?** — Как старая? Кого ж ты тогда хочешь себе в невесты?  
>  **Мялещ седем лят в тым року, кеды я уроджил ще. Седем лят юж можна седжечь на кóня?** — Тебе было семь лет, когда я родился. В семь лет уже можно на коня садиться?  
>  **Хчешь, бендем твоя нажечона?** — Хочешь, буду твоей невестой?  
>  **Не можемы? Але ещли направдже хчешь?** — Нет? А если очень хочется?  
>  **Поеджешь же мнэ?** — Поедешь со мной?  
>  **Панна незамэжна** — незамужняя госпожа.  
>  **Братаница** — дочь брата, племянница.  
>  **Име? О, не ма значения. Станислав называ че «Дерек»** — Имя? А впрочем, и неважно. Станислав называет тебя «Дерек».  
>  **Люджи мувё, хлопы, ктуры працуё на жеме, со бардзо сильны** — Люди говорят, холопы, которые на земле работают — очень сильные.  
>  **Можна донешчь мне до ежёра, ещли естещ таки сильны? Нешчь тераз!** — Можешь донести меня до озера, если ты такой сильный? Неси, сию же минуту!  
>  **Як смешь дотыкачь свое брудны ренца до панны? Ты ж хлоп, схизмат, пся крев!! Мыслищ, же панна бендже кохачь чебе? Правда?!** — Как смеешь ты трогать панну своими грязными лапами? Холоп, еретик, шваль подзаборная! Правда думаешь, что она полюбит тебя?  
>  **Иджь шпацерем до маетку, не дам чи коня! Не кламь, же панна хчала! Виджялем, же ты ей поцаловал. У-у, курвы сын!** — Иди пешком до поместья, не дам тебе коня! Не лги, что это панна хотела. Я видел, это ты её поцеловал. Сын потаскухи!  
>  **Отходжь, пес** — Поди прочь, пёс.


	3. Chapter 3

Свечерело. Мамки разогнали сорванцов своих по полыкам, лоскутными одеялами пятки подоткнули. Солнце почти закатилось и только проглядывало алым сквозь плетёный из ольхи тын. Дарко на остывающей земле сидел, в хату не шёл. Ничего-то не потребно было ему. До места отхожего разве дойти, да воды из ковша ледяной испить. Это уж поневоле.  
Хорош был догорающий день месяца серпеня, ласкова украинная ночь. Да только всё равно Дарку было — как онемел он будто, рук-ног не чуял. И сердце билось не так шибко, а устало тоже, еле-еле. Сестра подошла, посмотрела скорбно, миску с кулишом рядом поставила. Ну ровно псине больной со слезящимися глазами, что уж задние лапы волочёт.  
\- Поешь, Дарусю, - лагидно так говорит, в глаза заглядывает. - Переможется. Не такие испытания Господь нам посылал.  
И то верно — до сей поры помнил Дарко, как на могиле родительской ничком лежал, под крестами свежестёсанными. Землю сырую руками загребал, выл жутко — словно волк, в яму на дреколье угодивший. Был вчера он средний сын, надежда батина, мамке утешение. Стал же сирота горемычная, одна опора дивчинке маленькой. Да вот то-то и оно. Ради Нельки перемог Дарко тогда себя, не впал в тяжкий грех уныния. А теперь-то что...  
Опустил он голову. Пальцами в грядку зарылся, меж корней узловатых — не буду исти, мол. Вздохнула только Неля. Разула Дарка, ноги опухшие в ушате омыла. Приложила лопухи — немочь вытянуть.  
Приходил Ицик, по лбу ладонью оглаживал. Губами висок трогал, словно дитю с горячкою. Этот не говорил ничего. Помнил небось, как сам молчал первое время — ну ровно губы ему суровой ниткой зашили. Ушёл тоже. Только гермяк старый, залатанный на плечи Дарку накинул — не отсырел от ночной росы чтоб.  
Долго горела лучина в хате, но и она погасла, как взошли звёзды. Дарко не спал, к сходинке перелаза меж двумя подворьями боком притулясь. Тянуло у него в груди. «Всякая Божия тварь, радуйся!» - так батюшка Егорий каждой проповедью воскресной их научал. Бо коли радость иссякла, то и не жив ты боле.  
Забылся Дарко, видно, перед рассветом, а разбудил первый клёкот петуха. Не крик ещё, а только его зарожденье. Встрепенулся Дарко, плечами затекшими повёл. Но тут припомнил всё вчерашнее и пересохло у него в горле, стало во рту вязко. Ну, как оскомина от ягод незрелых будто.  
Вышла из хаты Неля, зажурилася — аж кончик косы длинной прикусила. Метнулась обратно, а показалась уж в плате самолучшем, что в церковь только одевала. Дарко молчал, глядел в землю — ну пусть хоть помолится о нём, скудоумном.  
Залаяли брехливые деревенские собаки, потянулась худоба со дворов на выпас. Кто был в силе, заступы на плечи закинул да веять зерно пошёл. Подбросишь, бывало, дугой его высокой... И что возле ног, близко на землю упадёт — то и сеять на следующий год, бо налито ядрёной спелостью оно. Подале — семье на прокорм, остатнюю давленую мякину уж худобе. И взять бы Дарку тоже заступ да со двора пойти — но силы в нем будто прохлада ночная выпила. Николи не доводилось раньше горевать по человеку живому — а вот теперь пришлось. Только Дарко смежит веки — и снова очи карие с поволокою видит, панёнка своего пригожего. И такая тоска его возьмёт — ну хоть ты в колодезный сруб головою лезь.  
Провалился в беспамятство снова. А как очухался — батюшка Егорий подле него стоял. Риза глухая чёрная, епитрахиль же оксамитова из лучей света соткана.  
\- Вставай, - возгласил, - раб Божий Дарий. - Соборовать тебя пойдём. Хоть и нет собора тут из отцов святых, я один на Овражки все. Не можно твари впадать в уныние, ибо тут-то и ждёт нас Бес Окаянный.  
Послушался Дарко — а как иначе, коль дьякон две версты от церквы до него шёл? И соборовали-то у них на селе тяжко болеющих только. У коих чрево вздулось и гниёт скверно, или же антонов огонь пошёл... Здоровым-крепким молитвой и постом спасаться было надобно. Видно, упросила Корнеля дьячка, слова нашла нужные.  
Пошли они за околицу, к далеко видной белой церквушке на холме. Батюшка, семинарист недавний хилый, плечом подсоблял. Ступать было больно ещё Дарку — ныли кровавые мозоли.  
\- Крепись, сыне мой, - дьячок сказал, и рукавом жаркий пот со лба утёр. Дарко-то ведь тяжёлый, как бычья туша.  
\- Благодарствую, святой отче, - хрипло ответил он. - Не оставили меня, многогрешного. Господь да воздаст вам...  
В притворе храма пахло хорошо — чебрецом, крапивой да лободой пол был устелен. Внутри же дымно курился ладан, горели перед тёмными образами свечечки, друг к другу прилеплены. Воском капали.  
Грохнулся Дарко на колени, на скатные половицы дубовые. Голову покаянно склонил, священника с помазóм ожидаючи.  
Таинств у Церкви семь, елеопомазание же — самое долгое.  
Встал над ним дьяк Егорий, концами епитрахили голову накрыл. Завел тенором дрожащим чин елеосвящения. Сначала шло благословение, потом канон, после же — сугубая ектенья о болящем Хилчевском Дарии.  
Служки церковные тенями вдоль стен ходили, за огоньками приглядывая — чтоб не упала горящая свеча в солому, да не было беды. Дарко же слушал батюшкин голос, сожмуренных глаз не открывая — а ну, даст облегченье Господь?

***

И было Дарку по молитвам его. Сам уж, без подмоги, доковылял он до своей хаты помаленьку, послание к Коринфянам неустанно твердя: «Любовь долготерпит, милосердствует. Любовь не завидует, не превозносится». Бескрайним куполом раскинулось над ним предвечное небо — только взмывали ввысь лёгкие жаворонки. День снова к закату клонился.  
Самое же главное накрепко запомнил Дарко: «Любовь никогда не перестает, хотя и пророчества прекратятся, и языки умолкнут, и знание упразднится». А значит, никак нельзя ему зла держать на пана Станислава, думу горькую на сердце таить. Простить надобно по-христиански, даже если не суждено свидеться им боле.  
С теми мыслями и вошёл Дарко в хату, сестре рассказать. Та как увидала его на пороге — вздрогнула, за сердце схватилась. После охолонула, отвязала недотканый пояс от себя. Бёрдо отложила.  
\- Да что за день сегодня такой? Думала, опять кто пришёл со двора господского. Полегчало тебе, Дарусю?  
\- То правда, много лучше теперь, - улыбнулся Дарко, на лавку рядом присел. - Кто же приходил, не от воеводы ли?  
\- Да ты слушай, что скажу, - махнула рукой Корнеля. - Вот побрела я утром на гумно, да со всеми, сколько нужно, повеяла. Вернулась, стало быть. Так сначала Алиция, челядинка была по наказу пана Стилинского. Хоть и ляшка, а дивчина-то славная. Уж не обессудь, расспросила я маленько её...  
Схмурил Дарко брови:  
\- О чём поведала служница панская?  
\- Что бушевал вчера воевода, как пан Станислав от Чарнецких домой воротился. Гневался, говорит, шибко — уж и так чадо своё костерил, и эдак. Стась ничего — молчком всё снёс, голос на отца не возвысил. Затворился рано у себя в покоях, никого не пускал...  
Вздохнул Дарко, глаза отвёл. Что же, коли усовестить отец может, не совсем ещё пропащий панёнок Стась. Кто ж вразумит, как не татко, кто на путь истинный наставит?  
\- Дальше слушай, - выправила на грудь косу Неля. - Прошло сколько-то времени — я уж половину пояса в три колера выткала. И слышу во дворе ржание, да речь ляшскую. Вышла — а там пан стоит самотно возле коника гнедого. Тын подпирает.  
\- Невже сам воевода припожаловал? - подивился Дарко.  
\- Ни, Дарчику. Пан Станислав твой с покаянной головой пришёл... Молчать мне или дальше сказывать?  
\- Говори, раз начала, - глянул он исподлобья. - Хуже, мыслю, не станет.

***

\- Как вышла я во двор, пан Стась тотчас ко мне кинулся. «Witaj», - говорит, а сам с лица бледный, осунулся — очи только запавшие видны. «Jesteś jego siostra Cornelka, prawda? Rozumiesz po polsku?» - спрашивает, а сам всё пояс дорогой теребит... Ну, я и отвечаю: «Так, паночку! Ойцец мой по-польски говорил, як был бы он полякем».  
\- Ну, и что же пан Станислав? - уставился на неё Дарко во все глаза.  
\- Зашли мы с ним трошки за хату — ещё на виду у соседей, но не на слуху. А пан руками себя накрест обхватил вот так. Губы кусает: «Może Derek mi wybaczyć? Jak myślisz? Ale... nie trzeba takiego Stasia?» И вижу, глаза на мокром месте у него. «Уж как Пан Буг даст», - присказкой этой вашей отвечаю. Тот совсем тогда раскис — подбородье трясётся, губы тож: «Ludzie mówią, że Derek będzie pomazany olejem świętym, bo jest chory». Всё-то ему доложили!  
\- Ну, а ты? - подался вперёд Дарко.  
\- «Что ж с того», - говорю. «Чай, не при смерти, поправится». Пан Станислав же стоит-мнётся, кушак в кулаке стискáя. А потом как выпалит: «Оn naprawdę zakochał się w ta podla panna Jennifer?» И моргает ресницами своими саженными.  
Покачал головой Дарко — ну будто глаз нету у хлопца этого.  
\- Я смеюсь: «Ой, закохався! Як чёрт в суху вербу. Нешто вы, паночку, не знали, что не любы ему девчата вовсе? Даже самые раскрасавицы».  
Перевела дух сестра. На птиц-горлиц, что на поясе выткала, засмотрелась.  
\- Да что же тянешь ты так? Рассказывай швыдче! - взмолился Дарко.  
\- Ну, а он тогда: «О! Nie byłem pewien, że to tak». А сам обрадовался, что не любы девки тебе. Улыбку прячет.  
\- Ну а дальше-то? Не томи же, Нелю...  
\- Молвит панич, ушами заалев: «Nie chciałem go zranić. Byłem zazdrosny, rozumiesz? Bardzo zazdrosny... Czułem się jak umiera od poglądu tej panny z Derekem».  
Опустил Дарко голову — и стыдно, и сладко ему было слушать, как изводился от ревности пан Стась. Вот дурной же хлопец, горячий.  
\- Ещё слушай, чего скажу, - зыркнула на него Нелька. - Пан тут глаза закрыл и тихо так: «Dałbym wszystko, tylko niech Derek znowu mnie kocha, nazywa _mój Staś_ ».  
Все слова растерял Дарко. Неля же поглядела, да и по-свойски подзатыльник отвесила. А рука-то у неё тяжёлая!  
\- Ну и чего ты расселся тут? Миритесь уже с ним. Не то всех вокруг изведёте, ироды. - И, вздохнув, руки в бока упёрла, - Вот свезло тебе так свезло! У ляхов поговорка есть, как про пана Станислава сложена. «Wysoki jak brzoza, a głupi jak koza!»  
Но Дарко и не слушал её. Вскочил он, толкнул он дверь плечом и, не мешкая, вышел со двора. Уж очень надо ему было Стася увидеть.

***

По тракту в ямах да рытвинах бредя, глядел себе под ноги Дарко — ить не знал, как с паничем-то говорить-то будут. Не было раньше с ним такого, чтоб любовная размолвка приключилась — а с кем на селе и любиться-то? Ипат уж на крайний случай с ним за стога шёл. Насмотрится, бывало, на загорелые икры девок, да на груди, круглящиеся в вырезе рубах — и припрёт ему.  
\- Слухай, Хилчевский, - говорит. - Подсоби-бо мне трошки. Я уж тоже не обижу.  
А сам в штанах дрын свой поправляет — ну хоть ты сети на нём просушивай. Дарко, как привязанный, за ним шёл — хоть и не взаправду у них, а всё одно хочется. Да и ненадолго баловство это — женится ведь Ипат, как пить дать. За такого молодца любая, чай, пойдёт.  
С паном Станиславом-то не так. Хоть и тёмный мужик с села Дарко был, а понимал — это уж самое что ни на есть настоящее. Как заповедный цвет папоротника, что показывается лишь в ночь купальскую. И оттого так холодели у него руки, так спирало в груди — не знал Дарко, как с этим и справиться. Не было слов о том в Святом Писании, некому было вразумить его.  
Подошёл он к зарослям черёмухи, что вкруг господского имения росли. И увидел: стремглав несётся к нему через сад пан Стась — только длинные полы опанчи развеваются, да кисти пояса реют по ветру. Встал Дарко, как вкопанный, а грудь от волнения ходуном ходит.  
Подбежал тот — лоб в поту, глаза совсем дикие, да как брякнется перед ним наземь! Ноги его обхватил — не двинешься, а сам выговаривает, еле дыша:  
\- Выбачь ми, проше, Дерек!! Благам... - и лицом в его рубаху тычется. - Кеды зобачилем чебе с панной, по просту ошалялы з заздрошчи... Розум страчил...  
А потом взял его ладонь и губами прижался. Целует руку Дарку, глаза зажмурив.  
\- Не естещ хлоп... Естещ муй Дерек укохáный! Наилепший, наислодший, тылько муй едын на щвече!  
И полными слёз глазами смотрит, на коленях перед ним стоя.  
Взял панёнка за плечи Дарко, с земли поднял. А тот сглотнул и молвит:  
\- Естещ слоньцем на мым небе. Я не моге жичь без чебе...  
И на шею Дарку кинулся. Дрожит весь, жмётся к нему так, будто без извести накрепко прилепиться хочет.  
Прижал он пана Стася к себе, до губ его склонился и поцеловал. Тот аж задохнулся. Рот открыл пошире, жадный какой. И как начнёт Дарку спину и плечи руками оглаживать...  
Сколько стояли так, неведомо. Насилу он опомнился — ведь с окон маетка их увидеть могут слуги господские. С виду бы хоть уйти.  
Взял Дарко панёнка за руку и повёл в самые кусты — только ветки под ногами хрустят. А как вышли они на малую полянку, тот сам наземь сел, стебельки мать-и-мачехи приминая. За руку его на себя тянет, смотрит отчаянно — слова-то нейдут уже.  
\- Дерек, проше... - только и смог сказать, и в пышную траву навзничь повалился. Разошлись полы златотканой опанчи, широким поясом перетянутой. И увидел Дарко: алый жупан у пана Станислава колом непотребно вздыбился.  
Как жаром печным лицо опалило.  
Оперся он ладонями о землю. Сверху на пана Стася лёг, от греховного вожделения замирая — у самого портки сейчас треснут. Стиснул Дарко зубы и о панича потёрся... Тот так и зашёлся стоном, брови, как от муки, сведя. Ноги раздвинул бесстыдно, да коленками его обхватил. Смотрит Дарко ему в глаза мутные и знай бёдрами наддаёт — не остановиться уже никак.  
Век бы в лицо своего панёнка глядел — губы маковые, сам весь красный, как зарево. Пот на висках. Склонился он и, себя не помня, прикусил Стасю шею над воротом. Тот аж забился весь под ним.  
Дарко как умом тронулся. Кусал горло, тело его сквозь шелка лаская. Щупал панёнка везде бессовестно. Что же сделать, если оба они одного хотят? Где тут срам, коли пан Стась коханым зовёт...  
Вот вскинулся панич, глаза закатил. Тут и Дарко сжал его крепче, охнул в последний раз. И замерли оба, совсем без дыхания.  
Пан Станислав так и лежал, за шею его обняв, рук не разжимая. Стыд обуял было Дарка — что ж он сотворил с хлопцем, для воспитанья ему вверенным? Но открылись янтарные очи, посмотрел на него Стась — да так, что про совесть Дарко и думать забыл.  
Зла любов-кохання, правду сказывают люди. Поневоле и панского сына католика станешь в траве пахучей валять. И один он тебе будет мил в целом свете, лях скаженный.  
А лях тот раскинулся в лопухах. Улыбкой цветёт томной, что та дивчина.  
\- Як добже бычь с тобэм, - и по затылку бритому Дарка гладит. - Дерек, - ещё добавил, - мам едно прощбем.  
\- Говори. Всё сделаю, - сам не знал, как и вырвалось.  
Очень Стасю такой ответ понравился — аж глаза щёлочками, довольный весь.  
\- Поведжь таче, же не зоставишь мне. А не, загрозил он выслачь мне до Люблина.  
Только хотел Дарко слово молвить, а на загривок ему дождик как закапает. Забусило, стало быть — полдня над полем тучи ходили, хмурились.  
\- Уж не брошу, буде на то моя воля. До Иоанна Предтечи хоть остался бы.  
Тот ему сразу рот ладонью зажал, головой мотает.  
\- Чиша! Нич не мувь. Не хче о тым мысличь.  
А дождь будто сильнее стал — частыми каплями спину и плечи кропит.  
\- Патшче, Дерек! - вдруг привстал на локте пан Стась. - Мост тенчовы!  
Задрал Дарко голову и обомлел. Над полем, пучками жнивья утыканным, перекинулась от края в край неба высокая радуга. И вокруг неё грозовые тучи лиловые, а под радужным мостом — светлым-светло. Засмотрелись они оба, залюбовались. Но вспомнил тут Дарко про воеводу-то. Встал, рубаху от сора отряхнул. Панёнка на ноги вздёрнул.  
\- Что ж, пойдем до маетку, Стасю. Тут суше не станем.  
Засмеялся тот, на влажное пятно на жупане своём глядя — вот ведь охальник такой. Мокрый, грязный, в траве прилипшей — как чушка, весь уделался.  
Взял его за шею Дарко. Приобнял, и так пошли они под тёплым грибным дождём. Во всём-то прав был воевода Стилинский — души в панёнке Стасе Дарко не чаял. И отступиться от него тоже не мог никак.

***

Уж второй день жерёбая кобыла у них текла молозивом. А вечеру провалилась у ней заметная ямка повыше хвоста. Ночью случиться всё должно было — это уж верный знак. Вот дождётся умница, пока село затихнет, высыплют частые звёздочки — и тогда.  
Оседлал Дарко Сирка своего, до маетка вскачь пустил. Рисковое это было дело — просить у стасева отца спозволения. Но пан Станислав выжеребки и не видел, хлопец ить городской. Дарко рассудил, любопытно ему взглянуть будет.  
Вышел на зов челядинца воевода. Стал на крыльце, сонно щурясь да позёвывая.  
\- Какое дело тебя привело, Дарко? Ночь на дворе. Или важное что?  
\- Пшепрашам, пан Ян, - повинился он, - кобыла моя Зирка до утра родит. Дозволите ли Стасю ожереб видеть, или лишнее это?  
\- Ох, на перине бы тому Стасю лежать, видеть сны. Ну да Бог с ним! Всё одно не спит, колобродит. Позволяю. Забирай его — вон уж за дверью толчётся. К утру обратно возвратишь. Ероним Станислав, ждут тебя!  
Из дверей вывалился панич — рубаха задом наперёд, сафьянцы кое-как надёваны. Не сдержался Дарко, фыркнул — уж этот ничего не пропустит! Протянул руки, на коня подсадить. Тот ничего, на смех не обиделся. Прижался Дарку виском к плечу, за пояс крепко обхватил.  
\- Ечь, Дерек, - умно так говорит. - Иначей бенджемы пужьно.  
А как маеток господский в густом тумане скрылся, ткнулся Дарку губами в шею, зашептал:  
\- Од давно хчал зостачь с тобэм пшез чала ночь. Не веджялям, як попрóсичь.  
Вздохнул он:  
\- То не хитрость какая, чтобы татка твоего обдурить. Как есть, жеребёнок будет у Зирки.  
Пан Станислав же льнёт к спине его:  
\- Хче бычь з тобэм аж до щвиту, кохане...  
И по груди-то Дарка гладит — все равно вокруг пустынная дорога, освещённая луною. Никто не видит.  
Дарко рукой его лоб упрямый нащупал и отпихнул, на себя досадуя. У голодной курицы только просо на уме. Стал бы он городить огород пану Яну, чтоб в соломе сынка его повалять!  
Тот присмирел.  
\- Не злошч ще, - просит. - Направдже хче зобачичь, як малы жребак роджи ще. Пшисенгам Панем Езусом!  
\- Ой, врёшь ты всё, Стасю, - покачал головой Дарко. - Не поминай Езуса всуе, грех это!  
Ну тот и примолк — уж на всё готов, шляхетска морда, только бы обратно к отцу его не везли.

***

А как зашли они с паном Станиславом в клеть, светильник с маслом на балку подвесив, так и не до глупостей стало. Смотрит Дарко — а Зирка переступила медленно копытами, дрожь по крупу прокатилась. Да как хлынет из неё вода на подстилку — та аж просела, бедная.  
Стась в углу на свежестеленную солому присел, смотрит во все глаза:  
\- Заченло? Тераз кляч бендже родзичь?  
\- Так. Обожди чуток, будет тебе «малы жребак», - пообещал ему Дарко. Сел рядом, привлек к себе да поперёк груди панича обнял.  
\- Добраноч, пане! - бойко поздоровалась Неля, войдя с бадьёй тёплой воды для Зирки. - Дарусь, сухая солома вон в углу, ветошь чистая там же. С вечера приготовила. Ицик наш у Кшися опять...  
\- Добраноч, Корнелю. Тераз иджешь спачь? - с надеждой спросил пан Станислав.  
\- Ни, пане! С вами до утра сидеть тут стану!  
Засмеялся тут Дарко — до того оторопевшее лицо у Стася сделалось.  
\- Да жартует она, - разъяснил, волосы паничу на макушке взъерошив.  
\- Родит, Дарчик! - вдруг воскликнула Нелька, и оба обернулись посмотреть.  
Зирка осторожно улеглась на раскисшую подстилку. Из-под хвоста у неё медленно лез плотно спелёнутый белёсым жеребёнок. Кобыла то вставала, то с трудом укладывалась снова, ожидая, пока пройдут передние копытца и продолговатая голова.  
\- Благодарение Господу, - перекрестилась Неля. И вышла, затворив за собой дверь клети, чтоб не выстудить.  
А пан Стась засмотрелся, волнуется — ажно костяшки грызть себе начал. Дарко разговорами Зирку тревожить не хотел — тишина животине сейчас была потребна. Так без слов пана Станислава по спине погладил — хорошо, мол, всё.  
Но вот порвалась пелена длинными клочьями, и стали уж торчать у жеребчика мокрые уши да лоснящаяся шёрстка. Гнедой масти он вышел — потемнее, чем мать. А как выпал наземь целиком — подошёл Дарко и помог ему выпростать и задние копыта тож, руками родильную пелену разрывая.  
\- Дай-бо мне... Ганчирка вон, в углу лежит! - крикнул Стасю.  
Тот понял, протянул тотчас ветошь. Встал Дарко на колени, стал ноздри жеребёнка да рот от слизи чистить. Надобно ведь дышать ему.  
Кобыла переступала нетерпеливо, тяжела ещё последом. Но отошла подале, крупом взмокшим вскинула — и оторвался толстый тяж пуповины, что к жеребёнку из неё тянулся.  
\- Стасю... Смотри, как на ноги вставать будет, - сказал панёнку Дарко.  
Так сидели они оба на глиняном полу клети, крытом соломою, глядя, как оскальзываются тонкие копытца. Никак-то не получалось у новорождённого жеребёнка все четыре свои ноги на земле утвердить. Передние только сведёт — так задние разъедутся.  
\- Яки слодки жребак! - улыбнулся пан Станислав, аж ямочки заиграли на щеках.  
А тот жребак всё ж встал твёрдо уже да пустил струю в дальний угол — здоровый-справный, стало быть. После проковылял до матери. За сосок её вытянутыми губами ухватил и приник, от жадности захлёбываясь. Та же воду пила, в самый ушат морду опустив — умаялась, славная.  
\- Иди сюда, помоги, - позвал Дарко, и в руки Стасю пучок соломы пихнул. Начал кобыле усталой круп и ноги растирать, пример подавая. Пан Станислав с другого бока встал и тоже за дело принялся. А тут и шлёпнуло об пол — то с кобылы послед вышел.  
\- Як го назывеме? - накрыл пан Стась руку Дарка своей на тёплой лошадиной шее.  
\- А як ты хчешь?  
Глянул тот — а жеребёнок уж насосался молока, да возле матери копыта вскидывает, брыкается. Только мотается слипшийся коротенький хвост.  
\- Заграй! Ещли позволишь...  
Подивился Дарко такому подходящему имени — гнедой жеребёнок и впрямь игривым был на диво, добрым конём стать обещал. Такой и из сечи жестокой вынесет, и реку полноводную вплавь одолеет. Дайте только срок.  
\- Добра. Нех буде Заграй!

***

На заре сдавал он воеводе с рук на руки сонного Стася. Щурился тот припухшими веками, губы зацелованные трогал — не стал ведь Дарко гнать его со двора. Так и пролежали в мягкой соломе под скатом кровли «до щвиту».  
И добре, если б Дарко только любиться с ним хотел. Всякую-то радость и печаль разделить с милым панёнком было ему нужно. Но где ж тот край, та сторона, где слуги с господами обручь ходят, друг другу ровнею будучи?  
Горько это было Дарку, да знал он — чуть зажелтеют листья в бору сквозной позолотой, и не станет у него больше Стася. Да и тот в Люблине своём о холопе Дарко не вспомнит. Потому и не прекословил он ни в чём балованному дитю панскому, Ерониму Станиславу.

***

За седмицу до Успения собирались сельские многими возами на ярмарку в Брацлав. Прознал про то и пан Стась — и ну ходить за отцом, канючить: отпусти да отпусти. И такой хлопец настырный! Коли ему чего надо, вынь да положь — шляхетское ведь выховання. Главное у них сызмальства слово — «хочу». И ещё ногой в сафьянном сапожке хорошо притопнуть.  
И ведь зараза какая — отступился от воеводы, так принялся за Дарка. Тут уж не требует, не ноет — а всё к нему ластится. А у Дарка сердце-то не мхом поросло — вот и поддался всё же. Пана Стилинского снова за него просить пришёл. А Стась за ним идёт и за спину широкую прячется — это чтоб не огрел воевода дитятко по заднему месту отцовской рукой.  
Вышел на крыльцо пан Ян. Посмотрел на посольство это, да губы скорбно поджал.  
\- Что, неужто и тебя допёк, Хилчевский? С ярмаркой этой холерной своей.  
\- Допёк, пан Стилинский, — не стал утаивать правду Дарко.  
\- Погляди наверх, Станислав, - возвёл тот перст, указав на сеющие дождём тяжёлые тучи. - То матка твоя на небе плачет, на тебя паскуду глядючи.  
Вышел тогда из-за спины у Дарка панёнок. Обнял с размаху отца, носом ткнулся в могучее плечо. Грустно, видать, про мамку вспоминать-то ему.  
\- Ох, не надо тебе на ярмарку, сын, - пан Стилинский тогда говорит, по макушке встопорщенной Стася гладя. - Что тебе, воеводичу, среди простого люда толочься — смута может быть там. Времена-то ведь неспокойные. Коль возьмётся кто за нож или булаву выхватит — кто оборонит-то тебя?  
\- Дерек бендже мне хроничь, тато! Он мне не позостави...  
А сам на Дарка взглядывает искоса, улыбается — ну как такого «позоставишь»?  
\- А, до Диабла! - махнул рукой пан Ян. - Съездите до Брацлава. Да чтоб никакого озорства мне, уразумел? Не то сам розг для тебя отмочу, как отцы-иезуиты в коллегии. Ты проследи за ним, Дарко, а? Чтоб не понабрался там.  
\- Воля ваша, - ответил он, хотя и обещать такое было грешно. Как можно на рынке быть и не понабраться вестей о том, что в Речи Посполитой делается? Уж не там ли люди мудрых старцев-кобзарей на площади слушают? Не там ли песни складывают — про подлых панов, про повстания козацкие да заднепровскую вольницу?

***

Полны были возы крепкими, наливными яблоками, румяными абрикосами. Дух от них шёл такой, что кони ноздрями дрожали, губы вислые тянули. Черешня под рядниной лежала — тугая, жёлтая. Осиновики да берёзовики скучились, на бечеву нанизаны. Всё-то, что доспело уже, везли овражские люди на торг, на мощёной рыночной площади в Брацлаве похвалиться.  
Они с паном Станиславом позади ехали, смотрели, как обозы неуклюже поворот делают. Переговаривались о своём. А у ручья, на полдороге, встретился им жидовский шинок.  
Селяне тут пожелали горло промочить. Отрядили парубков возы стеречь да завели коней под крышу в стойла — тем, небось, тоже пить хотелось. Снаружи слышался только звон глиняных кружек да смех. Може, бойкая девка шинкарочка, столы обнося, облапана кем была. Або реестровые козаки жолд получили от пана круля — сукном-оружием, да и монетой немного тож. Кони-то богатые под навесом стояли, сбруя с чеканкой золотой. У простого люда таких не водится.  
Завздыхал пан Стась, стал коситься на дверь шинка жалобно.  
\- Можемы въешч? - спросил.  
\- Так не пущают ведь детей в заведения питейные, - пожал плечами Дарко. - Не наливают безусым.  
\- Кто ест децкем? - разобиделся тот, засопел сердито. - Естем дорослы! Ноше шабля пши боку! - и ножны, отцом дарёные, в собольем чехле, приподнял.  
\- Да уж знаю! - показал все зубы в широкой улыбке Дарко. - Дорослый ты спасу нет. Да только сдалека усы у пана шляхтича должно быть видно. Так, чтоб девки с коромыслами вёдра разливали, как его милость мимо скачет.  
Кивнул на это Стась, запоминая.  
\- Дерек, еднак направдже хче пичь! Пшинешь ми воды пшинамней... Пуста бутелька у Стася, - пожаловался тот и потряс флягу на поясе.  
\- Еге. А как я с глаз долой, ты сейчас с кобылы соскочишь и ну мёду у козаков клянчить? - покосился на него Дарко — знал уж больно хорошо.  
Тот только морду кислую состроил, что разгадали все его замыслы.  
\- Ладно уж. Так и быть, дам тебе вина, - потянулся Дарко к меху, притороченному с другого бока — добр был пан воевода. - С пары глотков и дитю ничего не сделается.  
Ясно дело, хлопец как присосался к вину, так насилу он мех-то из цепких пальцев его и выдрал. Но Дарко ничего, не ругался — смешно ему было.

***

Остаток пути ехали вдвох на Яське, стасеву кобылку под уздцы ведя. Пан Станислав лежал щекой у Дарка на спине, улыбался кротко — со хмеля да на солнцепёке разморило хлопчика. Но как стали подъезжать к городской браме двухсаженной, так встрепенулся Стась, головой стал крутить.  
Близ самых ворот, в тенистом углу, сидел на деревянной скамеечке старик кобзарь в рваном, ветхом рубище. Капюшон низко на лицо-то надвинут, аж глаз не видать его. Наигрывал на козацкой лютне ладно, думу свою пел. А возле того старика холопство сгрудилось, шапки в руках держа. Не слушали — внимали, каждое слово его ловя.  
\- Кто ест тен чловек? О чым он щепва? - сжал его плечо пан Станислав.  
\- То кобзарь Нестор Дюкаленко, - отвечал Дарко. - Вестимо, о чём поет — как с Яковом Острянином да Дмитро Гуней бунтовал он три года тому назад против власти Короны. А после Острянин на Слобожанщину московскую от панов утёк. Гуню же четвертовали в Варшаве.  
\- Означа, же ест бунтовник? - кивнул Стась на старца в окружении толпы. - Чему го не укаже?  
\- Уж покарали его урядники коронные, - сурово глянул Дарко. - Себе на потеху, холопам в устрашение...  
\- Длячэго укрыва очи? - не унимался пан Станислав. - Ма раны на тважи?  
\- Хочешь видеть? - свёл брови Дарко. И, привстав в стременах, крикнул, - Батько Дюкаленко! Покажи молодому пану свои очи.  
Дзинькнули жалобно струны, отложил кобзу старик. Взялся зачернелой от солнца рукой и край капюшона своего откинул. Ахнул тогда панич, отшатнулся, за узду коня схватившись. Ибо на том месте, где у всякого человека глаза да брови были, зияли у козака Дюкаленка багровые, запёкшиеся провалы. Даже и бельм не было, как у слепцов иных.  
Усмехнулся кобзарь, чуб-оселедец седой его подняло ветром.  
\- Любо паничу смотреть на бунтовника, хлопа непокорного? Сам казнить лайдака не хочешь ли?  
Заслонился тогда локтём Стась, головой замотал. Зареготали козаки, а кто-то и наземь смачно сплюнул.  
\- Яки он ест винны? - тихо спросил пан Станислав, когда отъехали.  
\- Не можно нам с тобой разговоры эти вести, - тяжело вздохнул Дарко. - Татусь твой мне сам наказание учинит, ежели что.  
\- О, не, - махнул рукой Стась. - С дужей хмуры — малы дешч... Поведжь мне вшистко, Дерек.  
\- Не станешь болтать? - исподлобья глянул он на хлопца.  
\- Да шчоб я сгинув! - хмурясь и стиснув все пять пальцев тугой щёпотью, осенил тот себя крестом.  
\- Неволили холопов близ города Лубны склониться до Унии. Служба, вроде, на греческом, а церквы уж другие, базилианские. С органами, без иконостасов православных. И Папе Римскому десятину платить надобно. Говорили так: раз уж сам митрополит Рогоза греко-католиком быть согласен, что ж вам, схизматикам, упираться? А какими посулами митрополита улещали, чем семье его грозили — про то молчок... Дюкаленко же с товарищи не хотели, за сабли похватались. Бунтовать с козаками пошли.  
\- Як же был он караны? - поднял глаза пан Станислав.  
\- Полосу железа, на огне калёную, перед очами водили — пока не замутнелись они. А там с гноем и совсем вытекли...  
\- Кто ж то зробил? - тяжело сглотнул Стась.  
\- Так Ярёмы Вишневецкого жовниры. Светлейший князь же только перешёл в католичество, дядей родным сманенный. А коль у него и власть, и войско, и богатства несметные — чего ж не прижать холопов в Лубнах своих и Вишневце?  
Долу опустил глаза панич, задумался. Дарко тоже молчал, в мысли его не встревая.  
Нестор Дюкаленко на площади зычно пел: «Батька-Днепр нам единый подмога, да привольные ветры степные». Складно, вроде. Но это глупый бы так услышал — мол, только вирши праздные. А всякий, кто про бунты козацкие знал — про Наливайка, Жмайла, да про Косицкого, тот подлинный смысл думки разумел. Пел бывший козак о том, что не сдюжить им против коронной Польши, коль союзников не будет у запорожцев. Что снова утопит шляхта в крови, коли не сговорятся с кем, будь то даже татарва.  
Но об том Ерониму Станиславу уж совсем знать было не надобно. И так и видел, и слышал он с избытком того, чего молодому пану не след.

***

Рано, ещё до свету, тронулись они со Стасем в обратную дорогу, перед тем за постой заплатив. Люди же с возами все остались — а им двоим воевода день только в Брацлаве на откуп дал. Снаружи ни зги было не видать. Только там, где факелы смоляные на высоких шестах чадили, и освещал огонь скотные дворы да свиней, хрюкающих в корыта.  
Выехали они на широкую улицу перед площадью, и тут услышали пьяное пение. Да пели-то по-польски — знать, служивые короля або магнатерии хмельной браги перебрали. Дарко ближе к пану своему Яська подвёл, пальцы к губам приложил — тихо, мол. Молчал сонный город, потому и разносилась эхом по всей округе подлая песня, ляхами сложенная. Понимал Дарко польский, как свой родной уже, и горько ему было слышать нестройный хор упившихся жолнежей:

Обуял страх чернь козачью  
Дыбом встали оселедцы  
Нынче князь решил иначе -  
Православной веры не хце.

Не найдут нигде защиты  
Псы, презренные схизматы!  
Мы их с Речи Посполитой  
Срежем, как нарост проклятый!

До того набрались в жидовском шинке бравые вояки, что, казалось, и жеребцы их о булыжники мостовой спотыкаются. И как разглядел получше их Дарко, понял: были те из князева ополчения. У кого ещё сыщешь шапки меха лисьего, пучками орлиных перьев украшенные? Ножны золотые все...  
Подъехали те близко к браме. И тут из-за нависших чёрных кустов метнулась тень. Ухватилась жилистая рука за узду коня панского. Просвистел в воздухе пудовый посох-костурец — и передний всадник, захрипев и страшно забулькав, навзничь повалился с коня. Загремела о камни его шабелина — выхватить-то её поляк успел, в рубануть уж не сподобил Господь. Оцепенели в ужасе жовниры князя Ярёмы, глядя на вмятый в лицо, проваленный нос мёртвого сотоварища. Рядом стоял кобзарь Дюкаленко, кровь ляшскую о траву отирая. Покоен он был — словно совершил дело важное, кое замыслил уж давно.  
Но тут набежала с факелами стража, руки-ноги скрутила старику. Поволокла до урядника в окружении вопящих жолнежей.  
\- Бендже набичь го на паль, - шёпотом сказал пан Станислав.  
Но оно было и понятно — кол для державного преступника, небось, уж и начал тесать усердный мужичок, что делом этим промышлял. Мог он хоть поострее, хоть тупым его сделать, хоть перекладинки набить для потехи. Оставалось только дождаться, пока прокричат петухи — казнь ведь при всем честном народе свершать подобает.  
Убитый лях так и валялся на булыжниках неприбран, а вкруг головы его медленно натекала чёрная лужа.  
\- Тераз кобзар ест помшчоны... правда? - вздрогнул Стась горлом от волнения.  
Ничего не ответил Дарко — только ударил пятками жеребца да по тракту вскачь пустился. Надеясь только, что хватит хлопцу ума молчать о виденном — не то будет на орехи и ему, и Ерониму Станиславу.

***

Редко бывал теперь дома Ицик, не помогал с хозяйством им боле. Грустно им с Нелькой от этого было. Так, кудри у Исакия льняные отросли — обрядишь в сорочку узорчатую, так свой хлопец будто с брацлавщины. А всё помнить было надобно: жидовской Ицик Лебенбаум веры, жидовской крови. Таким и помрёт. Что ж дивиться, если пропадает он теперь у своего Кшися, носа к ним не кажет? И Бога еврейского вспомнить есть с кем, и на языке идиш словом перемолвиться. Они-то с Нелей что? Почитай, родичи тем козакам, что местечки еврейские громили.  
Да и не было это совсем уж огульной ложью — дядя дарков родной, Петро, ещё юнцом зелёным на Сечь утёк. Видел он его только раз — при мамке живой, при отце. Но чего ж тут дивиться — нереестровые разбойные козаки банниции в Речи Посполитой подлежали. Любой староста мог их хватать да казнить по своему усмотрению. Так что дядька Петро в их местах и не показывался.  
Но как Лукавый будто мысли Дарка подслушал. И только солнце закатилось — застучали в дверь их хаты сразу две руки. Отпер он дверь, вышел на порог — а там двое стоят, лица шлыками от шапок завесив. Инкогнито, значит, хотят быть, от жида-управляющего скрываются.  
\- Кем, людоньки, будете? - спросил он, светильник-каганец у самого обличия держа. Масла в него с Нелькою, роззявы, подлить забыли — того гляди, угаснет неровный огонёк.  
\- Дарко! Это ты, что ль, так вымахал? - позвал тот, что был повыше ростом. - Я это, Дарусь. Петро Хилчевский. Со мной малой тут, Леонтием звать...  
\- Лёнька Данбар буду, - заговорил второй. - Так пустите нас до хаты-то? Чи на дворе ночевать, как паршивым-чумным?  
\- Входите уж, - посторонился Дарко. - Сейчас и на стол соберём, голодные ж небось?  
Нельку дядя вовсе не помнил — та ещё палец сосала, как гостевал он последний раз в Овражках.  
За тайной этой вечерей сидели они вчетвером. Леонтий знай борщ с салом наминал, да глазами по хате шарил — а нет ли ещё у них съестного. А пока Неля им поесть варила, плеть-канчук из воловьей кожи, что Дарко пуще глаза берёг, рраз — и за пазуху ловким движением сунул.  
\- Канчук верни, Лёня, - заметил дядя, головы не поворачивая. - Свои это.  
Повесил тот чужую вещь на место с явной неохотой — видно, привык грабувать.  
А Дарко смотрел на дядьку Петра во все глаза. Помнил он его хлопцем весёлым, шебутным — только чёлка кудрявая вьётся. Теперь же и глядеть на того Петра было жахливо. Бо взгляд у дяди был ровно как у ката, что кости обухом топора перешибает. И не одна-то жилка не дёрнется у палача, что в этом деле поднаторел — привычно ему губить людей. Знал Дарко многое, что о низовых запорожцах сказывали. Но только сейчас понял, что правда-то много хуже может быть.  
Вида дядько Петро и Данбар были устрашающего. У дядьки оселедцец долгий на лысом блестящем черепе; усы такие, что за уши аж заправлены. У Леонтия ж густой клин светлых волос на голове оставлен. Джура он пока, науку запорожскую проходит, сразу видать... Кресты, что распятия, у каждого весом в пол-фунта будут. И табачным зельем ой крепко от них несёт.  
\- Опасно вам тут, дядь Петро, сами знаете, - склонилась к родичу Неля. - Что же решились вы в Овражках объявиться?  
Сверкнул Лёнька Данбар зубами в улыбке:  
\- Дело у него тут давнее есть. Счёты кое с кем свести надобно.  
\- Молчи, сопля, - ровно сказал дядя. - Не тебя спрашивают.  
Притих нахальный тот хлопец — видно, спорить с дядькой чревато было.  
\- Отомстить за кровь пришёл я, небожи мои. Уж несколько лет случая выжидал, чтоб за смерть сестры своей Наталки и семьи её воздать. Настал тот час. Знаю я, кто овин своею рукою запер, железом заложил. Кто Карпа, Иларию со свету сжил и Орину с дитём её.  
\- Дай Бог, не в Лисьем Овражке особа та живёт? - прижала руку ко рту Неля.  
\- Не хвилюйся, милая, - покачал головой Петро. - Не будет вам ущерба от нас. Не из этих мест вражина моя.

***

К утру, как рассвело, обоих и след простыл. Зато возвратился из фольварка Чарнецких Ицик их блудный — уж много дён ведь его не было. И сначала Дарко даже глазам своим не поверил — до того был тот томный да счастливый, улыбался всё чему-то. А потом как в речной глади себя увидел — сразу после свидания с паном Стасем. Особливо, коли не разговоры у них умные про шляхту да козаков. А коли Дарко за стогами его поваляет от души, всего зацелует под кошулею...  
Хотел было ущучить братца названного, да не было нужды. Ицик ему сам всё и выдал. Как сидели они на берегу Буга ввечеру, трепыхающуся рыбу из невода вынимая, молвил тот:  
\- Выбачь, что над тобою насмехался, Дарко. Ипатом тебя попрекал да ещё паном Станиславом. Дурень я был.  
\- Что же сейчас насмехаться передумал?  
\- Да потому, что закохався я тож, - вспыхнул румянцем Ицик. - И Кшись на меня знаешь как смотрит? Ох, Дарко... Он мне руку вот так на шею положит — а у меня и глаза закрываются. Вас вот совсем забросил — только бы с ним всё время быть.  
\- А хочет ли он тебя на всё-то время? - Дарко главное решил узнать.  
\- Об том и речь я хотел вести. Сказывают, в Люблине, что у нас Ерушалаим-де-Полин зовётся, есть целая община таких вот выкрестов. Анусим, «принуждённые», ибо не по своей воле христианское крещение приняли. Не стали убивать себя, губить священный дар жизни, как другие иудеи. Говорят, и таким даже нечестивым Господь Бог Израиля прощение может даровать. Дарчику... вчера Кшись просил меня до Люблина с ним и Катрей идти, веришь ли?  
\- Отчего нет, Ицик? Везуч ты, коли так. Скоро ли в путь?  
\- Так я ведь сначала у тебя спозволения хотел спросить. Отпустишь меня? Как вы вдвох с хозяйством управитесь? Кшись не сказывал пока панне Йеннифер, чтоб управляющего на его место искала.  
Грыз Ицик ноготь — видно, и вправду мучила его совесть. Но Дарко рукой махнул только. Если б его пан сердца позвал с собою до Люблина! Плюнул бы и пешим ходом ушёл, не раздумывая.  
\- Иди. Вернитесь оба к своему Богу и будьте, наконец, добрыми жидами, - усмехнулся он. - А то, понимаешь, живут тут, людей православных из себя корчат.  
Ицик только пихнул его в кучу хвороста для костра, да глаза рукавом утёр.

***

Вернулись Петро и хлопец тот Лёнька через два дни на третий. И, видно, были в шинке — вестимо, не близ Овражек, чтоб не схватили их жовниры польские. Пьяные оба в дымину — чуть под ноги Дарку не свалились, как он дверь им отпер. Волосы подпаленные, сами сажей все, как черти, перемазаны — но он и спрашивать ничего не стал. Его хата с краю...  
Те уж лежали по полыкам, а Дарко всё уснуть не мог. Слушал, как шумит ветер, как псы в ночи перелаиваются. И потому замер, когда Лёньки Данбара голос услышал.  
\- А точно ли она это была, Петро? Може, напрасно мы курву-то порешили?  
\- Экий ты смешной, Леонтий, - почти ласково ответил дядька. - С огня ведь говорила. А с огня, мой свет, не врут... Даже самые косноязыкие. И сам я её с Кодака помню.

***

А как продрал глаза Дарко, пусты полыки были. Не было и следа гостей нежданных. Однако, и канчука своего он не досчитался тоже — видно, шибко приглянулся тот дядькиному подручному. Стал было гадать Дарко, что ж за баба могла семью его извести. И о том ли говорил дядька Петро. С Нелькой посоветоваться хотел. Да только растворилась тут дверь и в хату вошёл Ицик, бледный, как полотно. Рукою дрожащей о косяк опёрся.  
\- Что стряслось? - тут же отставила квашню с тестом Неля. - Говори, Ицик, не томи! Беда какая?  
\- Ох, беда, - еле ворочая языком, выговорил тот. - Катря-то... того дня домой не вернулась, Кшись уж сбился с ног, везде искал. А нашли мещане её в лесу... Матонька моя! Что же с ней сотворили!  
\- Ссильничали? Ножом порезали? - нахмурилась сестра.  
\- Ой, ни, - обхватил Ицик голову руками, закачался. - Далеко от фольварка была она, уж на границе с Гжибовскими. За руки подвешена на две пяди от земли, ремнями сыромятными до осины привязана... Косы вкруг ствола.  
\- Как же умерла она? - вздохнув, спросил Дарко. Хоть не знал он Катри, а всё жалел её — судьба-то какая злая у дивчины.  
Силился выговорить слово Ицик и не мог.  
Потом уж, когда отпоили его травами да на полык уложили, поведал он всё.  
Как увидела прогоревшую плешь во мху мещанка, с подругой грибы собиравшая, так и хлопнулась, туесок свой уронив. Сомлела. А всё потому, что ноги у девки, на осине подвешенной, как окорок запечённый были. Не иначе, как жиром густо до колен смазаны. Стопы обуглены, а повыше только докрасна зажарены блестят. Бо не доставало туда так сильно пламя уже.  
От муки глаза у Катри из орбит повылазили, рот в кровавой слюне. Крестились мужики, жильные путы на руках покойнице перерезая — за какие грехи её, дурненьку, наказывать было? А ведь покарал мишугене Катрю кто-то смертию, тут уж как пить дать.  
Встал Дарко. Растворил дверь и пошёл из хаты, куда глаза глядят. Как через поле рассветное брёл, как зашёл в шумящую листами дубраву, и не помнил.  
Только теперь открылась ему вся правда. Знал он уже, чем закончилась история про жидовку Кэттуру и сотника Петра. И почему он пятнадцати лет сиротою остался.  
Пал Дарко на колени посреди вековых дубов, к небу очи поднял. И ничего-то он Господу сказать не мог. А только просил слёзно, как его когда-то панёнок Стась: «Не зоставай мне, проше...»

***

Спешно собирался Ицик, укладывая в высокий короб свои пожитки. Дарко не трогал его в горе. Даже Неля не вязалась с расспросами. И так ведь ясно: будут они с Кшисем хоронить Катрю, как иудеям положено. Нет братьев-евреев в помощь, кагал жидовский их знать не хочет — ну так и вдвоем сдюжат.  
А как закрыл Исакий крышку берестяного короба, да присел на дорогу, решился Дарко:  
\- Как вы дальше-то? Что делать будете?  
Покусал Ицик губы, в сторону глядя:  
\- Омоем её к вечеру, черепками закроем глаза да в тахрихим, саван облачим. Мужики уж могилу за оградой еврейского кладбища копают. Доску нижнюю из гроба вынет Кшись — и зароют тогда. Надрежем одёжу с ним в знак траура. Зажжём свечу, Каддиш станем читать.  
\- За упокой души молитва? - участливо погладила по плечу Нелька.  
\- Что ты, - грустно улыбнулся тот. - О величии Бога Израилева. И ещё о том, чтобы всеобщий мир наступил...  
\- Что же с волосами твоими? Если задумали снова жидами делаться. Пейсы будешь ли растить, а, пан Лебенбаум? - придвинулся Дарко с другого бока.  
\- Так и сами отрастут понемногу. Тридцать дней — шлошим, не можно резать нам волос.  
\- А там пойдёте до Люблина?  
\- Пойдём в конце элуля. Уж знает панна Чарнецкая, что жид Кшись Зильберман последний месяц фольварком её управляет.  
\- Не откажи в просьбе, Ицик, - поймал его взгляд Дарко. - Пусть Кшись придёт перед тем, как Овражки покинете. Разговор к нему есть.  
\- Если нужно, он и раньше придёт — как шивá, первая неделя, минет. Уж скажу ему, не забуду, - кивнул тот.  
На этом и порешили. А чего Дарко говорить с Кшисем этим хотел, он и сам не знал толком. Погоревать разве об утраченном да утешение в том найти. Хорошо, оставил дядька Петро в живых Шимона-жида, не стал мстить. Дарко-то ему смерти не желал.

***

В пору, когда жнут хлеба да собирают урожай, нет роздыху лошадям хрестьянским. День-деньской снуют тяжело гружёные повозки между полем и гумном, где молотьба идёт. Опять же, репу да буряки на просушку в овин надо свезти. Снопы льна — до хаты, чтоб на подворье развешивать. И глины с оврага доставить, ежели кто мазанку новую себе ладит. Вот потому и был на селе обычай в ночное коней на выпас водить — после работы сразу кормить-поить ведь нельзя, худо животинам сделается. А как солнце сядет за пригорки, так хлопцы малые затыкают за пояс кнутовища и гонят табун в луга, росистой травой кормиться да сил набирать. Мальчишек на это отряжали, кто в поле не умаялся — им и в охотку было.  
Уж давно пан Станислав Дарка просил в ночное с ним сходить, да отнекивался он всё. Чего ж хорошего воеводича по ночам ещё незнамо где таскать? Будто дня этому Стасю мало. А видно, было мало — тот как прицепится однажды вечером. Взлез на Дарка, как на сосёнку. На шее висит, коленями обхватил, просит-умоляет.  
\- Позвуль мне ехачь з тобэм и кони в ночи пости! Бендже бардзо послушны.  
Пониже спины он только шлёпнул озорника — послушный, как же. А Стась ноги наземь и спустил — на носках стоит, к нему прижимается.  
\- Хче ешче една ночь с тобэм побычь, - и рукой ему по груди волосатой водит.  
Вздохнул Дарко, испарину под усами утёр. Святые угодники, ну как тут устоять-то? Верёвки из него мог вить пан Стась с таким обхождением.  
Но только не было никому в том обиды. Любил Ероним Станислав под ним с краем кошули в зубах лежать, глаза прижмурив. Но так ведь и Дарко сам не свой делался, стоило до панского тела дорваться. Уж ласкал его везде до стонов, до хрипов, до бёдер дрожащих. И руками, и губами нежил панёнка своего.

***

Ночь окутала весь мир глухим покровом, серебряной вышивкой изукрашенным. Только искрились на небе каменья, коими тот покров отягощён был. Сиял хрустальный месяц.  
Они со Стасем сидели возле костра, жар его боками чуя. Трещали в траве неумолчно кузнечики, да слышалось ржание — то здесь, то там, за рекой. Бродили по лугу чёрные кони, свесив волнистые гривы. Траву щипали.  
\- Вкрутце бендже пост схизматски, правда? - подёргал его за рукав пан Станислав. - Не можна ешчь менса? Ораз млеко, масло?  
\- Так. А откуда ж пан шановный знает про то? - подивился Дарко.  
\- Естещ схизмат! - развёл руками тот. - Хче веджечь вшистко о тобе. В ранку припомням ойцу о твоем посту. Же не высыла до чебе злы еджения.  
Усмехнулся Дарко, головой покачал. Никак не чаял он от панича католика такие речи услышать. Тепло в груди стало — будто кто камень горячий через рубашку прислонил.  
\- А если б турком я был, Стась? Магометанскую веру исповедовал? Что бы ты тогда?  
Взял пан Станислав его за плечи. Потряс негодующе.  
\- Длячэго пыташь, никчемны твуй морд? Знашь, же че кохам. Хочь схизматем, хочь туркем, хочь самым Диабелем...  
Дарко тогда его поцеловал — прямо в губы приоткрытые, богохульные слова говорящие. А Стась возьми да влезь к нему на колени. Дышит, как загнанный жеребчик, и так задом и елозит. По чему елозит — известно. У Дарка портки аж внатяг, так его хочется.  
Не стал уж он дожидаться, пока пан Станислав своё «Дерек, проше» заведёт. Руками дерзновенными бечеву ему на штанах развязал. Потом и себе тож. Спихнул Стася бережно, да спустил портки до колен, аж закрасневшись от непотребства этого.  
А панич не дурак, сам штаны догадался снять. Влез на него снова, бесстыдник, в кошуле одной тонкой. Ёрзает, притирается, от удовольствия глаза закатывая. Дарко и сам как ошалел — пятернями его зад сжал, к себе притиснул.  
Знал он, что грех это, а всё равно искусу противиться не мог. Да и как держаться, коли хлопец руку его к себе тянет? Обхватил Дарко их обоих сразу — и свой хрен, и стасев отросток, хоть не ждал от себя срамоты такой. Стал ласкать. Пан Станислав целует неотрывно, всем телом дрожит. По-взрослому любиться уж ему охота, какое тут дитё...  
В этот раз Стась Дарка за шею укусил, так его разобрало. Да на самом виду, как нарочно. Но как ты ругаться будешь, когда лежит он щекой на плече — тяжёлый, горячий, весь твой.  
Отдышался Дарко понемногу, руку о траву отёр. Ничем ему не хотелось этот зыбкий покой нарушать. Так и сидел с панёнком на коленях, вдоль хребтины его оглаживая. А кони уж сами по себе паслись - табунные животные умные.

Notes: 

 **Антонов огонь** — гангрена, некроз тканей. В контексте повествования — обычно вследствие ожога, огнестрельного ранения.  
**Турецкий горох** — нут (растение из семейства Бобовых).  
**Witaj. Jesteś jego siostra Cornelka, prawda? Rozumiesz po polsku?** — Здравствуй. Ты ж его сестра Корнелька, верно? Понимаешь по-польски?  
**Może Derek mi wybaczyć? Jak myślisz? Ale... nie trzeba takiego Stasia?** — Дерек может меня простить? Как по-твоему? Или... не нужно ему такого Стася?  
**Ludzie mówią, że Derek będzie pomazany olejem świętym, bo jest chory...** — Люди говорят, что Дерека будут помазывать святым маслом, потому что он хворый.  
**Оn naprawdę zakochał się w ta podłа panna Jennifer?** — Он правда влюбился в эту мерзавку панну Йеннифер?  
**О! Nie byłem pewien, że to tak** — О! А я не был так уверен.  
**Nie chciałem go zranić. Byłem zazdrosny, rozumiesz? Bardzo zazdrosny... Czułem się jak umiera od poglądu tej panny z Derekem.** — Я не хотел сделать ему больно. Ревновал ужасно, понимаешь? Жутко просто. Думал, сдохну, когда Дерека с той панной увидел.  
**Dałbym wszystko, tylko niech Derek znowu mnie kocha, nazywa mój Staś** — Всё бы отдал, только пусть Дерек снова меня любит, снова называет «мой Стась».  
**Wysoki jak brzoza, a głupi jak koza** — Высокий, как берёза, а глупый, как коза.  
**Выбачь ми, проше, Дерек!! Благам... Кеды зобачилем чебе с панной, по просту ошалялы з заздрошчи... Розум страчил...** — Прости меня, Дерек, пожалуйста!! Умоляю... Когда увидел тебя с панной, то просто с ума сошёл от ревности. Разум потерял.  
**Не естещ хлоп... Естещ муй Дерек укохáный! Наилепший, наислодший, тылько муй едын на щвече!** — Не холоп ты... Ты мой Дерек любимый! Самый лучший, самый милый, единственный мой!  
**Естещ слоньцем на мым небе. Я не моге жичь без чебе** — Ты как солнце в моем небе. Жить без тебя не могу.  
**Як добже бычь с тобэм** — Как же с тобой хорошо.  
**Дерек, мам едно прощбем.** — Дерек, у меня есть одна просьба.  
**Поведжь таче, же не зоставишь мне. А не, загрóзил он выслачь мне до Люблина.** — Скажи папе, что не бросишь меня. А то он в Люблин меня услать грозился.  
**Чиша! Нич не мувь. Не хче о тым мысличь.** — Молчи! Ничего не говори. Не хочу об этом думать.  
**Патшче, Дерек! Мост тенчовы!** — Смотри, Дерек! Радужный мост!  
**Ечь, Дерек. Иначей бенджемы пужьно** — Едь, Дерек. А то мы так опоздаем.  
**Од давно хчал зостачь с тобэм пшез чала ночь. Не веджялям, як попросичь** — Давно хотел пробыть с тобой целую ночь. Не знал, как и попросить.  
**Хче бычь з тобэм аж до щвиту, кохане** — Хочу быть с тобой до самого рассвета, любимый.  
**Не злошч ще. Направдже хче зобачичь, як малы жребак роджи ще. Пшисенгам Панем Езусом!** — Не злись. Я правда хочу посмотреть, как маленький жеребёнок родится. Богом клянусь!  
**Заченло? Тераз кляч бендже родзичь?** — Началось? Теперь кобыла рожать будет?  
**Добраноч, Корнелю. Тераз иджешь спачь?** — Доброй ночи, Корнеля. Ты же сейчас спать идёшь?  
**Яки слодки жребак!** — Какой жеребёнок милый!  
**Як го назывеме?** — Как его назовём?  
**Дерек бендже мне хроничь, тато! Он мне не позостави** — Дерек будет меня охранять, пап. Он меня не бросит.  
**Можемы въешч?** — А мы не можем войти?  
**Кто ест децкем? Естем дорослы! Ноше шабля пши боку!** — Кто тут дитё? Я взрослый! Вон саблю ношу на боку!  
**Дерек, еднак направдже хче пичь! Пшинешь ми воды пшинамней... Пуста бутелька у Стася** — Дерек, но я правда ужасно пить хочу! Принеси мне хотя бы воды... Пустая фляга у Стася.  
**Брама** — главные ворота города или села.  
**Кто ест тен чловек? О чым он щепва?** — Кто этот человек? О чём он поёт?  
**Слобожанщина** — область поселения южноруссов в землях московского царя, которая существовала уже с начала XVII века.  
**Означа, же ест бунтовник? Чему го не укаже?** — Значит, он бунтарь? Почему ж его не накажут?  
**Длячэго укрыва очи? Ма раны на тважи?** — Зачем он прячет глаза? Раны на лице, что ли?  
**Яки он ест винны?** — В чем его вина?  
**О, не. С дужей хмуры — малы дешч... Поведжь мне вшистко, Дерек** — Да нет. Собака лает, да не кусает (в ориг. С большой тучи — маленький дождь)  
**Уния** — решение ряда епископов православной Киевской митрополии о принятии католического вероучения и переходе в подчинение римскому папе (с сохранением богослужения византийской традиции на церковнославянском языке). Акт о присоединении к Римско-католической церкви был утверждён в 1596 году на униатском соборе в Бресте. Состоявшийся в то же время собор православного духовенства отказался поддержать унию, подтвердил верность Константинопольскому патриархату и предал отступников анафеме.  
**Як же был караны?** — Как же его наказали?  
**Кто ж то зробил?** — Кто же это сделал?  
**Бендже набичь го на паль** — На кол его посадят.  
**Тераз кобзар ест помшчоны... правда?** — Теперь кобзарь отомстил... так ведь?  
**Жолд** — жалованье.  
**Ерушалаим-де-Полин** — польский Иерусалим.  
**Небожи** — племянники. Использовалось наряду со словом сыновцы.  
**Позвуль мне ехачь з тобэм и кони в ночи пости! Бендже бардзо послушны** — Пожалуйста, разреши мне ехать с тобой и коней ночью пасти! Я буду хорошо себя вести.  
**Хче ешче една ночь с тобэм побычь** — Хочу ещё ночку с тобой побыть.  
**Вкрутце бендже пост схизматски, правда? Не можна ешчь менса? Ораз млеко, масло?** — Скоро будет православный пост, так ведь? И тебе нельзя есть мяса? И молоко, масло тоже?  
**Шановный** — уважаемый.  
**Естещ схизмат! Хче веджечь вшистко о тобе. В ранку припомням ойцу о твоем посту. Же не высыла до чебе злы еджения.** — Так ты ж схизмат! А я хочу знать всё про тебя. Утром напомню отцу о том, что у тебя пост. Чтоб не отправлял еду, которую не положено.  
**Длячэго пыташь, никчемны твуй морд? Знашь, же че кохам. Хочь схизматем, хочь туркем, хочь самым Диабелем** — Зачем спрашиваешь, подлая твоя рожа? Ведь знаешь, что я тебя люблю. Хоть схизматом, хоть турком, хоть чёртом с рогами.

Песня жолнежей про князя Ярёму взята из стихотворения польского барда Яцека Кочмарского «Kniazia Jaremy nawrócenie» (День Рождения князя Ярёмы).


	4. Chapter 4

Знойное марево висло в воздухе золота червоного — краской такой монахи-иконописцы вкруг ликов святых малюют. Они с паном Станиславом нынче на воинскую науку в поля собрались — потешиться хлопцу бажалось.  
Стась на кобылке шагом ехал впереди — весёлый, довольный. Дарко следом шёл, снаряжение господское неся. Ни дать ни взять, верный оруженосец-пахолик.  
Какие собой польские гусары, Дарко знал разве что по рассказам отца и вот ещё Стася. Ну так где брацлавское село, а где та гусария! Но панёнок Стась пожелал быть настоящим «рыцежем». Пришлось Дарку пораскинуть умом, из чего же смастерить главное — крылья. Всамделишные-то были из тонких дощечек клеены, перья в них натыканы соколиные. Ловчая птица ведь у каждого пана шляхтича была, да не одна. Охотиться они любили так, ляхи — чтоб птица за них всю работу делала. Науськанный сокол камнем падал с высоты, выклевывая и раздирая когтями зверю очи. А уж паны обезумевшему от боли волку длинные пики всаживали в бока.  
Но не было у Дарка птицы-сокола, чтоб меж колен зажать да ощипать. И оттого крылья вышли у Стася из ветвей ясеня. Но концах-то Дарко их позагнул да сухожильными путами связал. И очень славно получилось — пышно, «перья» во все стороны топорщатся. Пан Станислав как увидел — всё трогал да ахал.  
Дарко нёс их бережно, чтоб ветром не растрепало — надобно же мальцу покрасоваться. Прочее снаряжение было у пана крыльям подстать: шолом лёгкий с плюмажем у отцова жолнежа выпросил. Шабелина у Стася тож была — в пол-величины только, драгоценная игрушка детям на забаву. Ремень-темляк для неё запястье охватывал, на совесть сделанный. А копьецо-острога, которым Ицик рыбу бил, у него заместо пики было — тонкое, подымать не тяжело.  
Большой для стасевой головы шолом всё время съезжал набок, оголяя тонкую шею и каштановые завитки волос. Но Дарко над этим не потешался. Светло ему было и хорошо — так и видел пана Станислава уже бравым гусаром на атласном скакуне. Ох, и хорош ведь будет, шельма! Бабы мужние истомлёнными очами станут глядеть. А девка иная и за стремя уцепится, волочиться станет за пригожим паном...  
На краю поля остановил кобылу Стась. Руки поднял — вяжи крылья, мол. А сам так томно через плечо на Дарка смотрит, что обнимать, мацать его хочется. Что ж выйдет с хлопца, если пятнадцати лет такой уже? Какому пану вельможному посчастливится в руках Еронима Станислава держать да целовать в уста?  
Подвязал Дарко ветви тугими ремнями — чтоб за спиной у Стася ровно были, да отошёл. Воинские команды пан ему показать обещал, коих навиделся на учениях в Люблине. Много в окошко на них смотрел — ажно очи себе намозолил.  
\- Патшче уважне, - задрал подбородок тот. - Тераз покажем чи вшистко.  
Отъехал немного по жнивью пожелтелому. Набрал воздуха в грудь да как заорёт: «Учищче ще!» Ну это понятно — войску команда молчать, слушать пана поручика. Ударил в конские бока шпорами: «Начищниче чапки!» Это солдатам, которые без шишаков — команда надеть, значит. Кобыла его вскачь пустилась. А пан плечи расправил, осанка такая гордая. Залюбовался им Дарко.  
\- Шчищниче коляно з колянем! - повелевал Стась своей невидимой хоругвью. Серую кобылку тогда сорвало в галоп. Как воин-ангел, нёсся молодой пан Стилинский с саблей наголо. Зелёные крылья трепетали за спиной, волновались от дикой скачки.  
\- Шабле на темляки-и! - донёсся до Дарка его далёкий вопль, и копьё высоко взметнулось у панича в руке — колоть врага. - Дале-ей! Злушче копе!!  
И так пригнулся он к земле, таранным ударом атакуя, что Дарко подивился, как с лошади не слетел. Ничего, удержался. Видно было, как скачет назад с «пикой», зажатой в руке. Только ударяют о землю дробно копыта, да развеваются белые перья в навершии шолома. Гусар!  
А пан Станислав близко подъехал, кобылу свою осадил.  
\- Добже? Подобало чи? - спрашивает, а сам аж дыхание затаил — так похвалы ему хочется.  
\- Ой, сподобало! Быть тебе хорунжим, как Бог свят! А то и повыше меть...  
Протянул Дарко к нему руки, а как склонился, за шею обнял. В губы поцеловал — их-то перекладиной стальной не закрывало. После пан Станислав в седле выпрямился, рот тыльной стороной ладони утёр.  
\- Кого воевать будешь, Стасю? - поднял бровь Дарко, снизу вверх на панича глядя. - Турков або московитов?  
\- Ктурего Корона Польска всказуэ, - снисходительно глянул тот. - Мне вшистко едно.  
Опустил голову Дарко, и дума омрачила ему чело. А коль Корона эта схизматов усмирять пошлёт, холопам место их напомнить? Ведь не усомнится пан Стась, не опустит занесённой пики. Ибо шляхтич он по рождению, а раз так — шляхетские порядки будет наводить...  
Панич ещё долго носился по полю взад-вперёд, строевые учения свои вёл. Вопил, как оглашенный — только разлетались вспугнутые вороны, зерна не доклевав. А Дарко глядел на подёрнутые дымкой дали, гадая, что-то готовит им судьба.

***

Мыслил Дарко, память неважная у пана Станислава, коль чужих обычаев это касаемо. Ан нет. Как явился он спозаранку к маетку, воевода Стилинский ему навстречу вышел, короб со снедью отдал.  
\- Вот, собрали люди мои, чтоб скоромного там ничего не было. Так и поведётся две седмицы, пока пост у тебя. Сын мой смышлёный напомнил — сам-то разве могу всё в голове уместить?  
\- Благодарствую, пан Ян, - поклонился ему Дарко, - честь это для простого холопа.  
\- Так для простого, може, и не стал бы, - смешливо прищурился тот. - Ты-то у меня особенный. Как, помнится, тато твой Карпо был...  
И по плечу Дарка хлопнул, поглядев ласково.  
\- Дай вам Боже долгих лет жизни, - искренно пожелал он. - Добры вы к нам, Хилчевским.  
\- То пустое... Знаешь ли, что за день сегодня? - спросил воевода.  
\- Как не знать. Праздник у вас, латинян. Вознесение Девы Марии нынче по календарю Папы Григория.  
\- То правда, Дерек! Внебовженче Найщвентей Марыи Панны, - тут же влез Стась, подкравшись к отцу со спины и уткнув подбородок ему в плечо.  
\- Да что ж ты его всё Дереком кличешь? - покосился на наследника пан Стилинский. - Почто веркаешь имя, отцом-матерью даденное? Дарий он.  
А пан Стась оглядел Дарка с лукавой улыбкой:  
\- То муй Дерек. Вьенц, ма мое назвищко.  
Отвёл глаза Дарко, смутился. Вот ведь охальник, при отце слова такие молвить.  
\- Ну, что ж, коль сам он не против — зови, как знаешь, - пожал плечами воевода.  
А Стась усмехнулся только, Дарка взглядом огневым подарил. Уж учился помалу, как дразнить его да приманивать. Хоть и дитё он, вроде, был, да дитё порченое — с таким, как распустишь, потом никакого сладу нет...  
А ведь нельзя было с этого дня плоти своей потакать, пост потому что. Да строгий — праздник-то впереди великий, двунадесятый. Ох, и тяжело Дарку придётся — он и не знал, как сказать-то об этом паничу. Ведь сейчас разобидится, гневаться станет. Ещё и слов гадких наговорит, как у него в обычае. Утешай потом хлопца — да удержись от искушения. Боже правый! Как сдюжить-то...  
Пан воевода тут ему облегченье дал:  
\- Виглия сегодня, Дарко. В костёл нам с сыном да челядинцами надобно. А до Брацлава неблизко. Пока-то время есть, ведь дары для ксёндза надо в телеги уложить: яблоки спелые да венки, что девушки сплели. Накупайтесь в Буге, пополудничайте, а как солнце станет к западу клониться — назад поворачивайте.  
\- Уж будем ко времени, - кивнул на это Дарко. - Не подведём вашу панскую милость.  
Тут и Стась с крыльца сбежал, за руку за собой стал тянуть — пойдём, мол. А глаза блестят, щёки румяные. Знамо дело, что у него на уме — мокрыми возле осок лежать да трогать друг друга за срамные места. Вздохнул Дарко да позволил себя вести, куда пан Станислав хочет — видно, испытывал его Господь.

***

Возвращал Дарко отцу его опечаленного.  
Не такое уж «децко» оказался пан Стась — понял про пост, словом его не упрекнул. Но уж так звык хлопец до любощив, до объятий крепких, что тяжко ему было. Маялся он, льнул к Дарку, в глаза засматривал — а ну, уступит в чём? Как шли к маетку, даже руку его не отпускал, трогал под рукавом потихоньку. Губы свои яркие обкусывал.  
А как собрались в путь, Дарко всё у кареты панской стоял, в тёмную глубину её глядя — на Стася нарядного, к празднику, как король, разодетого. Чётки ему отец в руки дал янтаря солнечного, со всполохами внутри, коим земля литвинов богата. Тот и сидел, круглыми бусинами стучал, тихий такой.  
\- Эй, Дарко! - глянул с улыбкой воевода. - Что не отойдешь от упряжи ты никак? Або с нами решился до костёла ехать?  
Поднял тут очи пан Станислав. И такая там тоска была... Словно говорил он: «Чему не одной ты со мной веры, Дерек? Чему нельзя нам пост твой схизматский не блюсти? Поехали бы вместе, сидел бы ты на скамье позади нас с татком, орган да голоса певчих слушал. Я б на тебя оглядывался...»  
\- Иду, пан Ян, - только и сказал Дарко, да попятился. - Доброй вам дороги.  
Поднял тогда воевода руку, дал отмашку челядинцу — трогай, мол. Дверцу пузатую, золочёную захлопнул. Баские кони понеслись, вздымая пыль до небес, а Дарко всё стоял и глядел на удаляющуюся карету и телеги. Предчувствие томило его — ровно что-то худое случиться должно было сегодня. А что же может с воеводой да сыном его статься? Уж вернутся к утру... храни их Пречистая.

***

А покамест господ в Овражках не было, Дарко тоже занятие себе нашёл — да не трудней, чем груши околачивать.  
Сколько-то времени назад замыслил он слепить Стасю птичку-свистульку. Такими каждого хлопчика деревенского отцы да братья оделяют. Хотелось Дарку, чтобы был у панича упоминок в Люблине глаза порадовать. Чтоб не забывал его уж так скоро.  
Всего-то и надо было, что вылепить птичье тулово, кленовой палочкой-пичужкой наискось устник проткнуть. Да где конец наружу вышел, трубкой железной глину вынуть. А там стесать уж клинышком изнутри, чтоб звук вольно шёл. В боках дырки проколоть, голову да поставец приладить — и можно свистульку сушить в месте заветренном.  
Много пташек таких Дарко на своём веку смастерил — ещё осьми лет, помнится, у подмастерья гончара научился. А эту хотел наособицу — чтобы краше прочих вышла. Вот и изгалялся, как только на ум ему пришло: на боках узоры выдавил ступицами пряничными, глаза да брови человечьи вылепил. Сушил сперва так, а потом и на печи — это для прочности. А сегодня, как паны до костёла отбыли, растолок в пыль полуштоф зелёный водочный. Завёл с него глазурь, окунул свистульку, да в колобахе чугунной обжёг.  
И вышла у Дарка такая славка-пересмешница блескучая, что и панскому сынку не грех преподнести. Ни трещинки-то на ней, ни царапинки — так и манит свист сделать переливчатый. Завернул Дарко её в тряпицу да в сундук отложил — отдать, как пан Станислав поедет до дому.  
А пока перед заслонкой печной сидел, подарунок обжигая, грудь ему тревога теснила. Как-то хлопцу поститься — первый год же так, до того у латинян дитём он считался... Как пополудничали кашей с мёдом да овсяным киселём, так и не было у панича ни крошки во рту. А время к ночи, он же там сидит на скамье голодный. И очи смыкать нельзя — месса такая в праздник богородичный, что до зари вытерпеть надобно. Уж верно, головой Стасик на плечо воеводе склонился, виском к щеке отцовской колючей прильнул. На резные фигуры святых смотрит, на министрантов в белых стихарях, да на потолок высокий в росписи...

***

Ворочался Дарко на полыках, всё уснуть не мог — не иначе, как от дневного праздношатания. Пан Стась, бывало, так его измочалит своими забавами, что придёт он и валится замертво. И солью, бывало, зубов не натрёт, как людям положено. А нынче из полезных дел только брус кленовый для колёсного обода запарил — возок-то у них совсем поизносился.  
Всё ж заснул он, видать, потому что разбудил Дарка зов со двора. Голос девичий жалобно так кличет, конь оставленный ржёт у плетня. Потом и в ставни застучали. А час-то глухой предрассветный — и кто только по его душу явился в такое время? Тут и Неля проснулась. Привстала, глаза трёт:  
\- Дарчику! Ты иди, узнай, кому ж там неймётся.  
Как отворил Дарко дверь, так и остолбенел — Алиция, служница воеводская перед хатой их стояла. Поднял он горящую лучину повыше и увидел: у девки щёки блестят мокрые. Зарёванная, руки-губы трясутся, коса расплетенная повисла...  
\- Дарко! - с плачем у ней вырвалось. - Пан Стилинский тебя кличет, сей же час явиться велел!  
\- Невже беда, Алюня? Говори, что там! - щурясь на свет, подошла Нелька.  
\- Езус Мария... - истово перекрестилась та, вздохнула прерывисто. - Пану Станиславу худо очень. С ночи как снулая рыба был, а к концу мессы и вовсе занемог. Раскашлялся, дышать трудно ему стало. Ну, отец его в карету. Меня с собой взял да лекаря-немца из Винницы. Так неслись сюда из Брацлава — лошади в пене, возница кнут весь измочалил...  
\- Дорогой доскажешь, - оборвал её Дарко. - Вот воды в лицо плесну только, и сейчас едем.  
\- И я буду вскорости! - крикнула ему Нелька. - Вдруг помощь занадобится какая?  
Метнулся Дарко к кринице, а сам и за журавель взяться толком не может. Ведь здоровый Стась был днём ещё — откуда ж хвороба-то взялась?  
Вскочил он на Сирка, Алицию позади себя усадил. И как был — в сорочке исподней, онучей не подвязав, во весь опор поскакал к маетку. Только пыль позади клубилась.  
\- Что же лекарь немецкий? Вылечит панича? - задыхаясь от ветра в лицо, спросил.  
\- Так не взялся он лечить, - прижалась к его плечу Алиция. - Так-сяк повертел, в глотку заглянул, кашель послушал...  
\- И что же?  
\- Да ксёндза, сказал, зовите — святых тайн причащать да исповедовать. Дни три, может, протянет хлопец ваш, бо задых смертный у него. Желаете — можно облегченье дать, мака в ступке истолочь. Да только всё одно помрёт же. Божья воля...  
Похолодел Дарко, горло как удавкой пережало. Это что же... Не прощаться ли с мальцом он, часом, едет?  
\- Да не верит лекарю иноземному воевода, - шепнула Алиция, крепче за пояс его обняв. - Не послал он за ксёндзом, а тебя звать велел.  
\- То верно... - сглотнул Дарко. - Много ли понимает немчура — живого ещё человека в мертвяки записывать?  
Воеводу он издали заприметил. Тот стоял у ворот маетка — не иначе, как их с Алицией дожидаясь. Как ссадил Алюню — спрыгнул Дарко наземь, а пан Ян сразу к нему. За плечи схватил, в лицо смотрит взглядом безумным, потерянным. А сам бормочет скороговоркой:  
\- Хилчевский! Приехал, храни тебя Богородица. Дорог он и тебе, знаю... Что хочешь делай, только сына единственного мне спаси. Ничего не пожалею. Озолочу, вольным сделаю — только не дай погибнуть Станиславу. Одно он у меня утешение на старости лет, о пани моей память светлая. Господи! За что наказываешь? За что караешь жестокой мукою?  
Заохал стасев отец, глаза слезящиеся ладонью утёр. Жутко было Дарку воеводу Стилинского таким видеть. Да только горе может сломить и самых стойких, несгибаемых в бараний рог скрутить.  
\- Всё, что в силах моих — сделаю, - хмуро пообещал он. - Ведите к Ерониму Станиславу.

***

В зале просторной светло было, как днём, от канделябров золочёных со многими свечами. Ладны были покои господские, да только не смотрел Дарко на красу убранства. К постели он тотчас кинулся, где панёнок хворый лежал, на колени встал перед ложем. Стась недвижен был под мягкими соболями — слабость, видно, одолевала. Склонился Дарко — губами проверить, нет ли жара, да так и обомлел. Холодным было у панёнка чело, будто с алебастру, пот его покрывал. Не бывает такого при обычной-то застуде. В жару ведь помечется человек, да на поправку пойдёт, бо хвори с него жар тот вытянет...  
Но тут дрогнули смеженные веки у пана Станислава, открылись ясные очи. Руку из-под одеяла Стась выпростал, потянулся к Дарку. Пальцы его сжал, огромными молящими глазами смотрит.  
\- Вот так и лежит, как немца никчёмного прогнал я вон, - пожаловался за спиной воевода. - Исти не хочет, только дохает...  
\- Дерек, - сиплым голосом выговорил пан Стась. И тут же с трудом привстал с постели и раскашлялся — сухо, будто горло ему черти драли. Насилу перестал. Снова попробовал тогда:  
\- Паменташ, цыганка повяджяла, же бендже длуго жичь? Скламала? Не моге вежичь ромове? Тераз бендже ми щвентым олеем намащчичь теж...  
И улыбнулся через силу. Спиной на подушки упал.  
Дарко руку его к губам прижал, целует. А смотреть и не может — слёзы очи застят ему.  
\- В костёле началось, - глухо произнёс пан Стилинский. - Вялый он был, не повторял со всеми «модли ще за нами» и «выслухай нас, Пане». Я-то думал, из своеволия — ругал сына, наставлял строго. А Станислав всё ворот делийки оттягивает, ровно петли пуговичные ему горло стискают. Гляжу — а те и впрямь впились. Тяжко дышать дитю, жилы набухли все...  
\- А как до маетка-то доехали, немец лопатку железную на огне прокалил. Как остыла, рот открыл пану, полез глотку его смотреть. Поковырял там и уныл стал лицом, - торопясь, зачастила Алиция. - Язва, сказал, у хлопца этого, «петлёй удавленника» называемая. Что хошь тут делай, а только через два дня на третий заволочёт ему горло белой пеленой, да не станет можно дышать. Тогда и кончится. Так ведь было, пан воевода?  
\- «И что же, средства нет никакого?» немчуру я спрашиваю. А тот только головой качает, да в потолок глядя, крестится. Ну, я и осерчал, взашей его вытолкать велел. Что ж за лекарь такой, ежели токмо на волю божию полагается? В чём тогда умение-то его? - стукнул клевцом об пол стасев отец.  
Ожесточился тогда сердцем Дарко.  
\- Вот что, пан Ян... Не будут елеем помазывать Станислава. Не позволю этому быть. Знаю я, где помощи испросить можно — дозвольте только сестру мою Корнелю видеть. Тут, у маетка должна быть она. А покамест Неля обернется, надо до бани нести пана Стася, да воду на угли плескать, чтобы пар аж клубами шёл. Молока бы ещё медового тёплого да настоя ивовой коры...  
\- Будет всё, что ни пожелаешь, - нахлобучил шапку пан Стилинский. - Алицию дам в помощницы тебе, бо не сдюжить одному-то. А она дивчина сметливая. Как нужно что — ты сейчас её посылай, днём и ночью приказания исполнять будет челядь моя. Пойду, скажу про баню-то... хорошо, что уж натоплена она. Пара токмо напустить осталось.  
\- А я Корнелю тебе найду, - с готовностью прибавила Алиция. И вышла следом.  
Дарко тогда панича подмышки взял, Стась же за шею его кое-как обхватил руками. Поднял Дарко его с постели — как есть, в меховую рухлядь завёрнутого. Вскинул на руки и так понёс к срубу, где баня господская была — благо, идти-то недалечко. А пока шли, тот всё силился своё спросить, важное:  
\- Умерам, правда? Бендже ще смучичь, гды я пшестане оддыхачь?  
А сам слово скажет — и снова кашлем заходится.  
\- В лоб я тебе дам, Стасю, - только и ответил ему Дарко. - Молчи уже! Нельку вон сейчас до табора пошлю — муж-то цыганки той жизнью тебе обязан. Може, знает что про язву эту проклятую. А пока буду парить твою панскую милость, как мамка меня в дитинстве парила. Горло у меня болело тож...

***

Не шибко-то сведущим в лекарских делах был Дарко. В деревнях ведь одна повитуха на всё село, бабам в деле их тяжком помогать. Старухи-травницы ещё по опушкам с кузовком ходили, так кореньев сушёных у них купить было можно. А как от болестей избавиться, в каждой семье старшие младших научали. Лекарей и не было — не паны, чай.  
Как недужил Дарко отроком, дохал тож, мать с ним, бывало, пойдёт в баньку. Наплещет из ковша на горячие уголья — так, что ничего в густом паре не различить. Посидит с Дарком там — кашель и пойдёт на убыль. А сестра Илария, когда недосуг было по баням рассиживаться, над кадкою дышала, веток с ивы туда нарезав. И тьфу-тьфу, все здоровыми были. Потому и он панича из мехов в сенцах вынул, да пошёл с ним в парильню.  
Корнелю же, как встретил по дороге к срубу, снарядил помощи у цыган просить — а вдруг и на язву глотошную управа есть? Шандора велел кликать, аль жонку его, да швыдче, бо три дни всего дал Стасю тот немец. Уж надо исхитриться средство найти.  
Притулился Дарко в углу на скамье банной. Стась же на руках его был, затылком обессиленно на плечо откинувшись. Худо хлопцу — это уж он видел даже в густых облаках пара. Дышит шумно, с сипом, лицо аж в лиловый отдает. А пуговицы сверху на делийке его воевода второпях посрезал — только обрывки петель кожаных торчат.  
Вошла Алиция, принесла бадью со сладким молоком да кружку. Колоколец медный впридачу — это её из сенцов вызвать. Тут не до сна, не до отдыха — дитё панское, того гляди, Богу душу отдаст. Да и зорька алая занялась уже — то в окошко мутного стекла Дарку было видно.  
Зачерпнул Дарко до краёв белого молока, панёнка своего стал выпаивать. Да большими-то глотками пить ему не давал, а помалу только. Это чтоб слизь скверная лучше с горла выходила — мамка учила так. Пан Стась не артачился, пил, на него взглядывая доверчиво.  
Уж полдень был, когда в окошке показалось знакомое лицо с шапкой буйных кудрей.  
\- Цыганкин то муж, - пану Станиславу он сказал, - Шандором звать его. Даст Бог, скажет, как язву побороть.  
Хотел тот слово молвить, а Дарко ему пальцами губы прижал.  
\- После. А пока поберечься тебе надо, горло не трудить...  
Тот улыбнулся, глаза призакрыл сонно — не спавши ведь всю ночь.  
Отворилась дверь и вошёл в баню цыган — грудь смуглая голая, на ней крест православный золотом сияет. В ногах уселся у Дарка. Заговорил вполголоса — Еронима Станислава не тревожить чтоб.  
\- Ну, здравствуй. В долгу я неоплатном перед тобой — ведь от задыха ты да панич этот спасли меня. Теперь и мой черёд пришёл подсобить.  
Как гора у Дарка с плеч упала — стало быть, не время ещё Стасю помирать. А Шандор дальше речь повёл.  
\- Коли вдыхает человек, а обратно не может, то одно. Вот у меня так. А ежели вдох с трудом даётся, да пелена белая в глотке видна — то другое, лечить иначе надобно...  
\- Как же? - уставился на него Дарко. - Укажи, что делать мне?  
Потёр подбородок Шандор.  
\- Слышал я, лекари иноземные горло могут иссечь, да серебряную трубку заместо него втиснуть. Но из нас, людей ром, никто того не разумеет. А тёща моя, бабка Калаверас гляди что посоветовала: «Не можно, чтобы пелена та в горло самое попала, разорвать каким хочешь способом нужно её. Пусть персты в рот суют больному пану, чтоб с нутра его всё выходило — пелена будет рваться тож».  
\- Дальше говори! - перебил его Дарко.  
\- Поить его надо часто да помалу — чтоб горло само скверну с себя выталкивало. Ну да это ты и так, я вижу, разумеешь... А парить надо панича не токмо в бане, а и над корой ивовой, над липой с сухой малиною.  
\- А как хуже станет? - с беспокойством спросил Дарко. - Тогда как быть?  
\- Будет в ночи ему всегда худо, а при свете дневном, вроде, и полегче. На ноги тёплую воду лить можно, в горчице разведённой их держать. Но то не так важно — о горле его тебе заботиться надо. Бо забьётся оно по недосмотру — захрипит пан и враз кончится...  
\- Значит, одного вовсе нельзя оставлять, - кивнул Дарко. - А зараза та шибко липучая? Ко мне пристать может?  
\- Так, - глянул исподлобья тот. - Но коль болело сильно горло в дитинстве, да поправился — может, оно самое у тебя и было. Тогда ничего, Бог милует.  
\- А шибко страдать-то будет хлопец? - покосился Дарко на Стася. На того была жалоба глядеть — губы синюшные, с каждым вздохом под ключицами ямы проваливаются.  
\- Утешать пана твоего надо, успокаивать, - пожал плечами Шандор. - Ну как с детьми малыми, когда хворают: целовать-обнимать, на руках укачивать.  
Обнял Дарко крепче своё горюшко, лоб ему ветошью утёр.  
\- Дякую, - руку к груди прижал. - Будь здоров сам и жонку береги.  
Поклонился Шандор и пропал в клубящемся паре — как не было его. А Дарко тогда укрепился духом, да и говорит:  
\- Будем мы, Стась, тебя лечить, как цыган валашский велел. А коль за пальцы вздумаешь меня кусать — сам тебя прибью, розумешь?  
Пан Станислав только посмотрел несчастными глазами — видно, не хотелось ему желчь-то при Дарке изрыгать. Да что поделаешь, если по-другому никак. Подпихнул Дарко ногой пустую кадку ближе, да панёнку помог над ней склониться. По спине погладил ласково и по скользкому языку пропихнул ему два перста в самую глотку.  
Ну, дело и пошло.

***

Как сказал лаутарочки муж, так всё и вышло. Днём, бывало, пан Стась бодр, хоть и слаб. Даже кашель потише у него. Накормить иной раз ячменной кашей с мёдом удастся — так уже счастье. Постился волей-неволей с ним вместе Ероним Станислав — ведь пищи тяжёлой недужным-то нельзя. Дарко его порой из бани выносил на улицу — прохладным воздухом чело чтоб овеяло, да полегче стало Стасю.  
А так возле тюфяка просиживал, на котором панич пластом лежал — колысанки ему пел да лоб холодный гладил. Когда Алиция его место заступала — та по-польски стрекотала что-то. Но Дарку уж не до любопытства праздного было. Падал он в гнилью пахнущую солому в сенях и забывался коротким сном. Ведь без дела в колоколец Дарко не звонил, всё сам Стася караулил. Редко когда только по нужде отойти было надо, да еды куснуть. Ну тут уж сдавал он дивчине его на руки, да следить строго наказывал.  
Ночью же наступали времена тяжкие. Хочет вдох сделать пан Станислав — и так это трудно ему, что сипит, клокочет в горле всё. Стало быть, пелена поганая сызнова наросла, язви её в душу... Дарко и сам видел, как в рот его открытый заглядывал — так и норовит она хлопца погубить, рваными клочками мотыляясь.  
Средство тут было одно, бабкой Калаверас указанное. И как ни ныл панёнок, не отпихивал его руки — Дарко делал всё, что положено. Не затем воевода его с сыном оставил, чтобы цацкаться. А затем, чтоб от смерти дитё спасать. А как больно стало пальцы-то в горло совать — так Нелька рвотного корня принесла, его настоем Стася и потчевал. Ох, и мерзкий тот корень был на вкус — Дарко уж по себе это знал...  
Жаль ему было панёнка, а воеводу ещё жальчее. Тот, видно, сам не спал-не ел, о Ерониме Станиславе печалясь — щёки запали у него, глаза лиловым обведены стали, как у мученика...  
Заглядывал пан Стилинский часто. Бывало, проберётся меж мокрых холстин, что по всей бане Алиция на верёвках развешивала — и за руку сынка трогает, жилку на запястье ищет. Проверит, бьётся или нет, дыхание его послушает — и крест свой на цепочке целует. Жив, жив Стась, хотя целая седмица уж минула — а значит, может и сдюжить...  
Был Дарко, как в помрачении — день с ночью давно уж путал. Не знал, какие нынче и числа. Но как-то одним утром открыл глаза он, смертным потом от ужаса покрывшись — как мог, собака, сну поддаться, не устеречь панича? Но не покойник одеревенелый лежал на руках у него. Розовыми были щёки у Стася, красными губы — посмотришь, так прямо херувим. А сип так и вовсе стал едва слышен — не знать, так и не приметишь.  
\- Слава тебе, - внятно сказал Дарко и перекрестился, на кусок неба в окошке глядя. - Уберёг ты мне его, милосердный Боже.  
\- Цо ты мамротащ, Дерек? - моргнул тёмными ресницами пан Станислав. - Позвуль ми спачь.  
\- Ты мой хороший, - пригладил ему короткую чёлку Дарко. - Всё уж, минула твоя немочь. Не наврала цыганка, долго теперь будешь жить.  
Стась зевнул тогда и улыбнулся ему с ямочками. А потом за руку взял, сжал крепко. Дарко же нащупал свой колокольчик — со всеми радостью делиться. Бился узкий язычок о стенки колокольца, плыл по срубу звук светлый и чистый, словно в храме звонят на праздник.  
После, сдав панича с рук на руки челядинцам и до хаты своей дойдя, узнал Дарко: завтра Успение Богородицы. В селе его ещё «госпожинками» называли. Или «спожинками» — потому, что жнива кончались, и сноп последний, лентами разукрашенный, по деревне с почётом несли.  
Две полных седмицы минуло с той поры, как панич занемог, а прошла хворь в аккурат к Успению. Не иначе, как промысел Божий: я, Господь, тебе дал, я и отнять могу. Цени Мной даденное, хоть даже панское дитя это веры чужой...

***

Добре было снова оказаться у себя в хате, с сестрой свидеться. К той после Успения старост обещал заслать Рафал — раньше-то не положено, отец Егорий венчать не станет.  
Поведала Нелька, что Ицик заходил ненадолго. Прознал тот через людей, что Дарко за паничем больным ходит, вот и не стал Кшися своего присылать. Ну, оно и верно — не до жидов о ту пору Дарку было.  
Цельный день не беспокоил его воевода Стилинский, челядь за ним не гнал — понимал, видать, что роздых холопу его нужен. А он выспался, да к службе вечерней был в храме вместе со всеми — одетый в новьё, от волоса лишнего выскобленный.  
Ох, и дивно пели черницы молодые на крылосе, славя Богородицу! Дьячки солидные им вторили, пониже тропарь выводя. От этого в груди у Дарка так и трепыхалось — как голубица, коли в руки её возьмёшь.  
Ходили по церкви служки, в парчовые ризы убранные, бряцала цепка от кадила, коим святой отец воздух спёртый разгонял. Курились благовония по углам. Полным-полнёхонек был храм — яблоку негде упасть. И всюду, куда ни глянь, виднелись непокрытые тёмные головы мужиков и мальчишек, девичьи ленты-стрички да бабьи нарядные серпанки. А меж людьми в полутьме огоньки истаивали, тянулись кверху ниточками гари.  
Как стемнело, вышли наружу, на крестный ход. Светились в ночи белые одежды отца Егория, серебром шитые. Рассеивала мрак толстая свеча, что он в руке держал. Толпа парафян следом текла, вся из колышущихся огней. Двигалась, как речные перекаты, многоголосо подхватывала славословия Деве Марии.  
Дарко рядом с Нелей и Рафалом шёл, отрешённый, спокойный. Сколько дней паны в Овражках пробудут, теперь на пальцах одной руки можно было счесть. Ну а там уж, что Пан Буг ниспошлёт...  
А как брёл Дарко со всеми от церкви, в темноте его кто-то за рукав поймал. Глядь, а это Алиция у обочины дороги стоит, служница воеводская.  
\- Дарко! На разговор завтра тебя звал пан Ян — как сподобишься, спешки нет никакой.  
\- А панёнок что там, скажи? - не утерпел он. - Здоров ли, совсем ли поправился?  
\- Да тот панёнок нас всех переживёт, - махнула рукой Алиция. - Здоров и шкодлив, что ему сделается. Раз десять порывался сегодня до хаты твоей ехать, а тато не позволял. Насилу удержали... «Ведь пост пока у Дерека» - на ухо ему нашёптываю. «Зачем хочешь человека ты смущать?» Тогда только и отступился...  
Вздохнул Дарко, зажмурился. Вот ты ж надо, не один он дурак такой: день не виделись — и уже хоть на стену лезь.  
\- Передай, что буду непременно, да обоим от меня кланяйся.  
\- Может, и в уста кого за тебя поцеловать? - подтрунила над ним Алиция.  
Застыдился Дарко, голову от неё отвернул. А дивчина проклятущая только хохочет. Да и чего дивиться тут — уж кто угодно бы догадался, по столько времени с ним да Стасем неотлучно находясь.  
\- Не треба в уста, - буркнул Дарко. - Это я уж сам.  
\- Да не гневись ты на меня, - похлопала его по руке Алиция. - Добра я пану Станиславу хочу. А им так сильно отец только дорожит да ты. Ну... бывай, Дарий!

***

Думал Дарко в полдень перед воеводскими очами предстать, да не вышло. Не судьба ему была до господина своего так рано дойти.  
Пана Станислава в жёлтом жупане моравского сукна хорошо было видать на буйной зелени плюща, что стены маетка обвивал. Ждал панёнок уж его, туда-сюда прохаживался, подковками сапог землю проминая. А сам вида гордого, на дорогу и не смотрит — будто так просто ноги размять вышел.  
Но как Дарко подходить стал, фасону тот и не выдержал. Сорвался с места, да с разбегу на шею ему и кинулся. Слова сказать даже не дал — повис на нём и так целовать стал, что Дарка мигом в жар кинуло. Оголодал хлопец, видно. Истомился постом.  
А пан Станислав обеими руками его обхватил, пальцы сжал в замок. В глаза заглядывает, просит:  
\- Не иджь до татка... Хче бычь первшим джищай. Потем пуйджешь до него. Чекалям на чебе, Дерек...  
Попробовал Дарко ради шутки вырваться — так хлопец тогда ногами в землю, как баран, упёрся. Ну ни в какую не хочет пускать его. Усмехнулся Дарко, головой покачал — вот же упрямец панёнок своевольный!  
\- Будь по-твоему. Тато твой авось обождёт.  
Обрадовался Ероним Станислав, устами к щеке щетинистой благодарно припал. Видно, совсем невтерпёж куда-нибудь в кусты его уволочь. Да оно и видно — румянец у Стася на щеках красными пятнами. А дышит как шумно — ну ни дать ни взять кузнечные меха...  
Взял Дарко панича руку и повёл с глаз челяди долой — через холмы, незабудками синеющие, до берёзовой рощи на пригорке. Безлюдно было там — днём даже подпаска с козами не встретишь.  
А как дошли до укромного места, мягкой муравой поросшего, Стась его сам в грудь толкнул — иди наземь, мол. Обождал, как плашмя в траву Дарко уляжется. Подобрал жупан да уселся верхом — нравилось ему очень хрен дарков под собой чуять. Сам не свой прямо до этого был.  
\- Муй коханек, - хрипло так говорит, по груди Дарка оглаживая. Ёрзает на нём, а у самого ноздри так и раздуваются. - Поднешь кошуле, проше. Дай ми патшечь на чебе... Спудни ждёнчь теж.  
Задрал тогда Дарко рубаху до горла, портки с себя бесстыдно спустил. А панич потемневшими глазами смотрит да губы кусает. Потом лёг на Дарка, лицом о тело твёрдое стал обтираться, ладонями оглаживать. Соскучился очень, видно — плечи, оба соска благоговейно поцеловал. Сам не знает, что и сделать — всего ему, бедняге, сразу хочется.  
\- Что, Стасю? - Дарко брови поднял. - Скажи только.  
А тот заалел, смущаясь, что хтивый такой. Лёг ему щекой на плечо, а себя всего оголил аж до пояса. И за руку Дарка взял, тянуть не смея — потрогай, мол. А сам чередой да любистком благоухает — словно в кадке сегодня парился, чтоб ещё желанней для Дарка стать...  
Закрыл он глаза, да стал оглаживать сзади Стася — а и крепкое у него такое всё, ладное. Тот выстанывает тихо так, в шею ему дышит, да по бедру влажно елозит. И никого вокруг нет, никто их не видит — только птички-малиновки щебечут, с куста на куст перепархивая.  
Закусил губу Дарко, да потрогал панёнка в таком месте, что и сказать стыд. Легонько ему там потёр — а пан Станислав, видно, того и хотел. Так и зашёлся стонами, бёдрами сильнее задвигал. Дарко тогда осмелел и обеими руками зад его сжимать стал. Мнёт, а сам о тело панское елдой своей отирается.  
Потом как бес его под руку толкнул — размахнулся он да шлёпнул с оттягом Стася, так что кожа у него загорелась. И вдругорядь — ох, и добре было по заду упругому хлопца ладонью приложить! Вскрикнул тот, замер — и тотчас у Дарка по животу липко засочилось.  
Что же — по нраву пришлось, стало быть.  
Полежал панёнок так немного, да привстал. Глазами осоловевшими на него смотрит.  
\- Позвуль ми чи подзенковачь...  
Одёрнул на себе жупан, да сполз куда-то совсем Дарку в ноги. А потом насмелился, видно, и в срам его как поцелует! Дарко так и вскинулся, пучки травы вместе с землёй стиская. Да мыслимое ли дело, чтоб паны холопов так ублажали? Святый Боже...  
А пан Станислав в кулаке, от волнения потном, сжал его — и старается, ласкает. Целует, как в губы прямо — ну, умом тронуться...  
Понял Дарко, что вот-вот стрельнёт уже. Хотел слово молвить, да слова у него все в глотке позастревали. Не успел ничего — только локтем лицо заслонил от позора такого. Лежал ни жив ни мёртв, поношения за наглость свою ожидаючи.  
Да только не стал говорить обидных слов Ероним Станислав. Растянулся с ним рядом в лютиках. Лопух сорвал, что поближе рос, да мягкой ворсистой изнанкой его утёрся. Смотрит на Дарка, ласково так фыркает — мол, ну даёшь ты, козаче! А у самого обличие всё уделано — умыться бы ему...  
Обнял панёнка Дарко, сгрёб в охапку и к себе притиснул. А тот ничего — смирно лежал, сопел.  
…Кукушку, что на ветку берёзы рядом села, оба сразу приметили. Дарко нашёлся, тут же выпалил:

Зозуля рябенька, пташина маленька!  
Закуй мени до звычаю, доки жити в свити маю...

Открыла клюв с жёлтой каймой кукушка, да как начнёт годы Дарку отсчитывать. Два десятка, три уже, а всё кукует птаха. На шестом только остановилась. Ох, вот бы взаправду долгую такую жизнь прожить...  
\- Хвала Пану, - Стась тогда очи к небу возвёл. - Бенде длуго жичь теж.  
А про воеводу они к закату только и вспомнили.

***

Стоя в господских покоях в ожидании смиренном, Дарко волю панскую выслушать готовился. Всё тут было, как он помнил — и свечи ровными рядами, и пёстрые блики от цветных стёкол, что в окнах решётчатых вставлены были. Только пан Стилинский не книгу латинскую теперь читал. За столиком низким сидя, спешно доканчивал он послание. Дарко примечал, как летели в сторону тёмные брызги с кончика пера. После присыпал тот написанное мелким песком из вазы, что подле руки его стояла. Поднял свиток с чуть загнутыми краями, встряхнул — о мраморный пол так и застучало бисерно.  
\- Поди сюда, Дарко, - поманил его к себе пан Ян. - Сядь.  
Сел он на лаву каменную, руки на коленях сложил, слову панскому внимая. А воевода откашлялся, бороду свою ухоженную с проседью огладил.  
\- Бывают холопы, слуги такие, что верней братьев тебе они, надёжнее кровной родни. Для меня, Дарко, отец твой таким был. Покамест не оженились мы оба, во многих славных битвах вместе побывали. И по сию пору я помню, как он меня со стрелой янычарской в груди на руках своих нёс. Не сдюжил бы, не помог мне тогда Карпо — истёк бы кровью я, да в той лощине навечно лежать остался...  
Дарко только кивнул задумчиво — про все их сражения тато рассказывал столько раз, что наизусть уж затвердил он каждую мелочь.  
\- Но, словно этого мало, сын Карпо моему наследнику жизнь спасает — там, где другие бы руки опустили, отчаялись. Хоть веры и разной мы, а вижу я в этом указующий перст господень. Отблагодарить тебя хочу так, как заслуживаешь — за верность свою, за преданность.  
Поднял Дарко глаза вопрошающе — не разумел он покамест, к чему дело клонится.  
\- Дарий Хилчевский, - объявил вдруг тот торжественно и строго, - не быть тебе больше холопом. Волей своей освобождаю я тебя. В мещанское сословие переведу, дам тебе фольварк, чтоб с доходов его мог ты кормиться. Управляющему, Берту Фирсову, да старосте львовских мещан с жолнежами своими предметные листы вчера отправил.  
Дарко брови свёл на переносице — уж верно, сон ему снится занятный такой. Ведь когда свинья в жёлтых сапожках на дуб заберётся, тогда и будут паны холопов своих на волю отпускать, вдобавок и землёй их наделяя... А воевода, ничтоже сумняшеся, дальше сказывал.  
\- В наши с Карпо времена учили люд православный в заведении, что князь Константин Острожский основал. Да только сын его Иван католическую веру принял уже — с ним и академия в Остроге в упадок пришла. Нет такого места нынче, где бы на вашу религию гонений совсем не было. Определил я тебя на обучение в иезуитскую коллегию во Львове, бо вижу, что к знаниям ты тянешься. Читать-писать отец научил — стало быть, и латынь, и польску мову со временем осилишь. А что притеснять тебя, схизмата, будут да к вере католической приневоливать — то уж стерпи, Дарий, ибо не всемогущ я.  
\- Блазнится, наверное, мне, - с суеверным страхом зажал себе рот Дарко. Крест под рубахой потрогал. - Быть не может, чтобы в самом деле такие речи вы, пан Ян, вели.  
\- Отчего ж нет? - наморщил лоб воевода. - Ведь выжил Ероним Станислав с язвой своей глотошной. Стало быть, и ты вольным мещанином-спудеем у меня можешь стать...  
\- Так ведь не слыхивал я даже о таком, - вздохнул Дарко. - Что люд посполитый скажет?  
\- То в голову не бери, - поморщился пан Стилинский. - Люди-то языками трепать горазды. А я вот вижу, что за человек ты, Дарко. Вижу, что не собьёт тебя никто с пути, что на пользу пойдут тебе мои милости. Вот как наступит месяц вересень, так и ждать тебя будут в фольварке — уж и бумаги на владение все составлены. Хариф тебя из списков своих вымарал. Не холоп ты больше мне ни перед Богом, ни перед честными людьми. А это, - указал он на письмо на столе, - к господам иезуитам от меня прошение, чтобы учить взялись тебя. Вручишь в белые руки пану ректору. А что не приключилось с тобой по дороге ничего худого, оставлю двоих жолнежей, с наказом до града Львова сопроводить.  
Скатал пан Стилинский просохший свиток в трубку, да красным воском гишпанским, на свече растопленным, посерёдке полил. После перстень-печатку воеводскую вдавил в горячий воск. Это чтобы герб Любельского воеводства на оттиске видно было — козла виторогого возле виноградной лозы. Вложил свиток в футляр кожи телячьей и Дарку подал.  
Взял с поклоном он лист, да обе руки господина своего поцеловал.  
\- Как же воздать мне вам за такое? - спросил пана Яна недоумённо. - Жизни ведь не хватит.  
\- Даст Бог, сыну моему бестолковому поможешь в чём, - улыбнулся грустно воевода. - Может, пересекутся ещё ваши пути. Никогда ведь не знаешь наперёд.  
Вышел из маетка Дарко, как обухом по голове вдаренный. Век уж думал на земле трудиться, как всякий холоп — а поди ж ты, как оно обернулось! Отблагодарил его воевода так отблагодарил — по-царски, по-королевски... Благо великое совершил пан Ян. Наукам учиться — об этом он и мечтать не смел.  
Не жить ему теперь одному в пустой хате, досужие толки вызывая. Не страшиться намёков кумушек на деревенских гуляньях. Да и в Овражках оставаться нет надобности, где каждый угол сада, каждый пригорок о панёнке напоминает. Уедет он в далёкий Львов и будет там у Дарка совсем другая жизнь, с другими радостями и горестями...

***

Остаток дней проходил, как в угаре.  
Дарко оглянуться не успел, как минули заручины, и его Корнеля уж была дивчина просватана, с пышным невестиным венком в волосах. И паляница, Рафалом испечённая, осталась лежать на рушнике у них в хате, бо согласилась за мужа взять его Нелька.  
Свадеб в этот раз вышло сразу две — второй парой на селе возгласили Ипата и Киру Якименко, дочку местной повитухи. Дивчина всем была славная, кроме одного: отцом-то кириным Б ог весть какой татарин был, что мамку её в набеге силой взял. Оттого и очи у девки были раскосыми, а волос — что вороново крыло. Потому и не слали к ним сватов деревенские, морду воротили...  
Ну, а Ипат Подопригора не из таковских был. Улыбался Дарко, тепло ему на душе было, как видел: милует Ипат свою Кироньку, обнимает, на дурней всяких не оглядывается. Счастья он им, добра желал — пара-то какая ладная! Подопригора высокий, плечистый, а Кира — что пичужка малая, до плеча жениху едва достаёт...  
Завертелось пёстрой каруселью всё. Водили женихов с невестами вкруг аналоя с зажжёнными свечами, к Царским Вратам подпускали. Венец тяжёлый в жемчугах над сестриной головой самолично Дарко держал. За рафаловым плечом Данило Махиленко, брат двоюродный его возвышался — тоже смуглый, с носом долгим. А все, кто в храме собрался, за отцом Егорием нараспев читали:  
\- Господи наш, славой и честью венчай их!  
Кира с Ипатом пили вино из общей чаши и друг на друга большими глазами смотрели. Чай, не дети беззаботные теперь уже, другая пора жизни пришла...  
После праздновали на селе — с печёными поросями, жареными курями-индиками, пухкой молдованской плачиндой с яблоком и вишней. Звёзды коричневые пряничные ребятишкам в подолы сыпали. Мёды пили хмельные, вина да горилку. От воеводы же каждой паре молодой по бурёнке привели — с лентами, на шею навязанными, да с бубенцами...  
Запомнилось крепко Дарку, как заплаканная Маланка Тать подле него на веселье деревенском стояла. Нос распух у дивчины, глаза щёлками — да нет до того дела, когда в горе ты. Вздохнула она тяжко и молвит жалобным голосом:  
\- Прошу, до Львова с собою возьми меня... Ни венчания не надо, мой свет, ни попа. Только не покидай совсем, сердце же у меня разорвётся!  
Говорит, а у самой слёзы так и капают, льются на расшитую маками сорочку.  
Смутно стало от того Дарку, невесело. По туго заплетённым косам он дивчину погладил:  
\- Красавица ты ведь писаная. Сваты возле окон твоих тропку уже проторили — сыщется и тот, что люб тебе будет, Маланья...  
А та головой только мотает, сквозь рыдания выговаривая:  
\- Не бывать тому. Никто мне не нужен в целом свете. Только ты, Дарусь, ты один...  
И кто б ещё вразумил, как тут быть, что делать надобно. Ведь как ни посмотри, подлой душою он выходил. Ведь, того гляди, вправду в девках Маланка останется — а всё по его, Дарка, милости…

***

На другой день после нелькиной свадьбы Кшись Зильберман к нему на розмову припожаловал. Поклонился, не здороваясь, как у жидов это в скорби принято. Дарко сразу признал, что он это — по лицу, густой бородой обросшему. Ведь не можно им с Ициком было резать волос, траур по Кэттуре соблюдая.  
\- Поговорить желаешь ли о делах минувших? - исподлобья тот поглядел. - Есть, что рассказать мне тебе, Дарий.  
Позвал он Кшися в хату, на лавку усадил, дал в руку кружку с «хербатой» - ляхи так настои травяные называли. Тот, что с свежими листьями мяты был, обыкновенно голову охлаждал, сердце успокаивал... Кшисю самое оно было.  
Поднял тот глаза голубые, дымчатые, да в упор на Дарка посмотрел. Мигом понял он, отчего Ицик до хаты дорогу-то позабыл. Породистый был мужик этот Шимон — собой крепкий, жилистый, в бороде серебряные нити поблёскивают. Не было б у Дарка в сердце панёнка Стася, может, и по-иному бы на жида поглядел. Вот умел же Лебенбаум, ушлая морда, попутчиков себе выбирать...  
Однако ж, одёрнул себя Дарко — не время и не место было для мыслей таких.  
\- Обещал ты поведать тайное, - испытующе поглядел он на Кшися. - Чего же ещё не знаю я?  
\- Сестры моей вина такая, что вовеки не будет ей искупления, - низко склонил голову жид. - Много людей сгубила она невинных, сиротами детей оставила. Но прошу, не давай волю гневу, меня выслушай. Не всё знаешь про Катрю ты, - объяснил, и кружку ладонями обнял.  
\- Родных моих с того света не вернёшь, - посмурнел Дарко. - Да и Катря твоя в могиле давно лежит. А коль расскажешь, може, пойму я, почему мы с Нелькой ласки родительской толком не видали.  
\- Ну так слушай, - подобрался жид. - Знаешь сам ты, что если лежал кто с бабою — через время приплода следует ожидать. Сестра моя Катря после погрома участи той не избежала, - дрогнул кадыком Кшись. - Вздулось чрево у ней невиданно, бо не одним дитём была она тяжела. А как прошёл срок, природой отмеренный, разрешилась Катря от бремени здоровой двойней. Хлопчик то был та дивчинка...  
Вздохнул тяжело Дарко — ясно уж было, ничего хорошего не ждало несчастных тех байстрючат.  
\- Ушла со двора повитуха, а я думаю — дай проведаю их, - продолжил Кшись. - Раз в сени, где сестра рожала — а там такое деется... Лежит возле неё мальчик мёртвый, удушенный, а Катря другому младенцу горло давит. Своими руками, мать! - схватился жид за голову, горюя. - А дети-то были хорошие, славные — подняли бы мы их вдвоём, да жили бы мирно, дружно. Двое плимеников, мамка да дядя — уж думал я много, пока тяжёлая-то она ходила. Да только злоба такая обуяла мою Катрю, что задушила она до смерти обоих детей нарождённых. И малятку другую не успел спасти — дышать перестала она. Ох, Дарий! Кабы всем матери шею сворачивали, кто без согласия был зачат — оскудела бы земля...  
Нечего тут сказать было Дарку — только руку он свою поверх кшисевой положил да сжал, утешая.  
\- Лишь уверилась Катря, что тяжела, не пришли крови к ней, - с глубокой печалью в голосе молвил Кшись, - вижу, как одержимая стала, об одном только думу думает. Только и слышно, как шепчет: «Мстить... козаки, паскуды... смерть их род!» Как прознала она, что Петру вы родня, не ведаю я. Но с той поры всё уж было предрешено. Понимала, видно, Катря, что удерживать я стану её от такого греха, вот и не сказывалась... Молчком задумала, молчком совершила дело лютое.  
\- А догадывался ты о том? - Дарко в глаза ему испытующе посмотрел. - Что же так спешно из Овражек вы съехали?  
\- Вестимо, ждал я от неё беды, - хмуро кивнул Кшись, да мятного настоя глоток сделал. - Как сговорилась она с тогдашним управляющим пани Чарнецкой, чтоб нас до фольварка жить пустил, так понял я: дело нечисто. Да только представить даже не мог, что пожар тот — её рук дело. В голову не вступало мне. Всегда не хотим мы верить, что родные люди на зло кромешное способны.  
\- То правда, что в злодейство родни поверить трудно, - сжал кулаки Дарко. - Ведь не думал я, что дядя мой такое с людьми безвинными творил. Не ждал, что и сюда мстить он явится. Глаза б мои его, ката, не видели! Одно хорошо: тебя не тронул Петро этот бешеный...  
Посидели они, помолчали. Кшись тоже руку сжал ему, накатившее перемогая — ну, не реветь же теперь, как бабе.  
\- Что же с Ициком нашим? - решился спросить Дарко. - Не обидишь ли ты его? Хоть и жид он, а я козак, да прикипел уж к нему за столько-то лет.  
\- Клянусь Господом Богом Израиля: не обижу. Заботиться о нём стану, оберегать. Поминал, вроде, тебе Ицхак — чуть помене, чем через две седмицы покинем Брослев мы. Отправимся в путь до Люблина, там и станем жить. Раньше всё сомневался я, а теперь твёрдо решил. Ведь было мне знамение: как хоронили мы Катрю, четверо братьев-иудеев явились к нам на подмогу. Тоже «авелим» с нами стали, скорбящие, вот в пристройке моей покамест живут. Были они выкрестами, а после сызнова жидами добрыми сделались. Стало быть, есть и у нас с Ицхаком путь к прощению...  
\- Славно, коли так, - улыбнулся одними глазами Дарко. - Буду в Люблине, ужо погляжу, как ты его мне бережёшь.  
Прощаясь, обнялись они крепко, словно давние знакомцы. Не было больше в Дарке горечи — словно кто его в семи чистых водах вымочил, горечь ту совсем забрав. Да и Кшиштофу, видно, полегче стало — уходил ведь от хаты с лицом светлым, заспокоенным.  
На том они и расстались.

***

В последнюю ночь перед панским отъездом не спал Дарко. Да и некому было на полати его гнать — сестра Корнеля теперь была жена мужняя, к Рафалу Миколенко перешла со всем добром. Мерял он шагами хату бестолково — то сядет, то снова ходить примется. Не было забвения Дарку, отдыха и покоя. Ведь завтра, чуть свет, в путь отправится пан Стась с воеводой, чтоб навсегда уж покинуть эти места...  
Потом взял он каганец на кованой длинной ручке, до клети думал идти — животины в смуте душевной успокаивают. Вышел из хаты — а ночь беззвёздная тёмная, ни зги-то уж не видать. Только глядь — скачет по дороге одинокий всадник, рубаха его белеет смутным пятном. Да такая долгая — ну как паны на ночь одевают.  
Пригляделся Дарко, от волнения чуть дыша — а это пан Станислав в рубашонке одной на кобыле едет серой! Уж ни с кем обормота этого не перепутаешь. Ты подумай — дождался, небось, пока татко-то заснёт, да потихоньку из покоя своего утёк. Так с ним свидеться хотел...  
Брякнул тут Дарко каганцом оземь. Стремглав рванулся к плетню и на руки прямо с кобылы панёнка снял. А Стась горячий такой — сквозь исподнюю кошулю жар этот прямо чуется.  
\- Не одврачай мне, - так просит, а сам в подбородок Дарка целует. - Позвуль ми спачь з тобэ джищ вечорем...  
\- Да как же не позволить-то? - прижал Дарко его к себе. - Пойдём вот в клеть. В солому уложу тебя под крышей, ненаглядный ты мой...  
Как не уронил его, Бог один знает. Бо не смотрел даже под ноги Дарко, пока до пристройки бревенчатой Стася нёс. Целовал его жарко в уста, оторваться не мог.  
Подвесил Дарко свой каганец на высокую балку. Забрались они оба по лестнице наверх — туда, где сено про запас под скатом кровли хранилось. Пан Стась тогда сапоги стащил, в солому колкую лёг. А Дарко так и примял, придавил его телом своим — не было мочи терпеть.  
Тот же вдруг как вырвется из рук, да лицом в ворох стеблей уткнётся. Вестимо, скромности в хлопце этом ни на грош. Взялся за белый подол да задрал его себе на голову — ну прямо как Маланка Тать обещалась. Нагой, гладкий лежит перед ним, до самых торчащих лопаток заголённый — а на пояснице ямочки... Не удержался тут Дарко. На коленях над ним стоя, склонился да поцеловал — сперва одну, а потом и вторую. А Стась задрожал и еле слышно спрашивает:  
\- Можешь ми вжёчь? Естем дорослы, Дерек... Хчалбым чучь ще вевнотж.  
Не ждал Дарко никак такого — аж голова закружилась. Боже милостивый! Панский сын в ночи к нему пришёл, да что надумал. И хочется, видно, Стасю как — по соломе спутанной так, бедняга, и елозит. А как погладил по заду-то его, по ложбинке Дарко — так тот и вовсе стыд потерял. Головой в сено ткнулся, зад совсем отклячил — ну, как любая животина, когда она в охоте...  
Спёрло у него в груди, аж дышать не можно стало. Как надавил Дарко ему там большим пальцем — так приоткрылось зияющее устье, к себе приманивая. А отнял — и сжалось снова, стиснулось. Склонился он очарованно и прямо в место это панича и поцеловал, щетиной коснувшись. А Стась уже не может прямо — в голос стонет, колени у хлопца разъезжаются.  
\- Благам че, Дерек-кохане! Дай ми го...  
А сам рукой дрожащей к нему тянется — хрен дарков нащупать хочет.  
Не посылал Дарку Господь Бог ещё такого искушения. Да только знал он, что по чести всегда надо поступать, по совести. А потому губы пересохшие облизнул и ответил так:  
\- То не игры какие, не забавы, Стась. Манером таким тогда только с другими ложатся, когда друг другу клятвой обещались. И в горе, и в радости, и пока панна Шмерчь не разлучит. Мы же с тобой сегодня в остатний раз видимся. Зло будет, если и вправду возьму я тебя.  
Привстал тут на локте пан Станислав, оглянулся через плечо — а ну, не шутит ли? Да какие там шутки — тяжело было Дарку произнести такую отповедь, огорчить Стаську. А только не смог бы он с собою в мире жить, коль присунул бы дитю свой прутень, лежал с ним, а после навек распрощался. Люди поганые только так делают.  
А как понял панёнок Стась, что Дарко ему сказал — плашмя в солому повалился да заплакал горько. И не гневается, не грозит ему карами — а только валяется ничком, отказом убитый. Не хочет его коханый, не нужен любому он... Себя только опозорил, придя да навязываясь...  
Ох, и нехорошо стало Дарку от того, что он сотворил. Обнял он Стася осторожно за плечи, да на спину хлопца перевернул. А тот щурится на свет — красный весь, зарёванный. Губы жалко так у него кривятся.  
\- От слова своего не отступлюсь, - Дарко тогда вздохнул, - но и обидеть тоже не могу тебя. Хочешь в себе чуять — так и пальцы мои, поди, сгодятся.  
Переглотнул Стась с надеждой, ресницами мокрыми заморгал.  
\- Не мам пшечивко, - носом шмыгает. - Дай ми пшинаймней пальцув...  
Дарко его тогда в губы солёные поцеловал, да внизу огладил ласково. А пан Станислав так и вскинулся, в руку его толкаясь. У самого уж липко там трошки, тело у него по любви плотской плачет-тоскует.  
Полез тогда Дарко рукой за балку, в укромное место. Ведь не насухую же персты в него совать — приятности в том никакой. Без масла и каша в рот не лезет. Достал из-за балки он горшок с маслом конопляным, из коего мазь-олифу для сбруи делали. Пальцы в зелёное обмакнул. Смотрит — а Стась лежит, коленки к плечам прижав, с глазами прижмуренными. Ни о чём не просит уже — ждёт смирно только.  
Уместился Дарко меж разведённых его ног, да на устьице малое снова надавил. Поддалось оно сразу, палец гладко, хорошо вошёл. Пан Станислав глаза и закатил — только белёсое между веками виднеется. Сам молчит, грызёт губы, и только снутри Дарку палец сильно пожимает — ещё давай, мол.  
Сколько он так персты в него совал, неведомо — сперва один, а потом и два сразу, как Стась разохотился. Тот стонет так томно, вздыхает — у Дарка от этого кровь, ровно сталь в горниле раскалённом печном, клокочет...  
Вдруг Стась пятками в настил упёрся, да за шею его к себе как притянет. Ясно, чего хочет — ведь не раз ласкал его губами Дарко. Не стал он противиться, взял за щеку, пальцы свои в панёнка глубоко засаживая. Раз, другой, а на третий и глотать пришлось. То пан Станислав насластился, наконец, блаженства райского сподобился. И лежит, распластался на соломе недвижимо, смертью малой умерев. Такое только и бывает, как полюбишь ты кого...  
Сжал себя рукой, от масла скользкой Дарко. От истомы содрогнулся, да полный кулак себе спустил — а кто бы такое спокойно выдержал?  
Какому бы пану не свезло потом Стася целовать-миловать, жаловаться грех будет. Ведь как создан хлопец этот для любви яростной, неистовой. Такого как познаешь — все прочие пресными, как церковные проскуры, казаться будут.  
Загасил он фитилёк у светильника, лёг головой пану Станиславу на грудь. А тот руками слабыми обнял, волосы его гладить стал во тьме.  
\- Ещли о мне запомнишь, че забьё, - так любезно ему говорит.  
\- Згаджям ще, - только и хмыкнул Дарко.  
Засыпали хорошо — слушая протяжное мычание коровы да фырканье Зирки, как переступала внизу худоба да сено жевала. Запах свежей соломы и навоза родным уже был обоим, знакомым — ведь сколько раз так с панёнком они лежали.  
Открыл же глаза Дарко от скрипа двери да ржания Заграя — жеребёнок он чуткий был. Вскинул голову и увидел: то Алиция, пана Стилинского служница, в клеть зашла. Но тут уж самый тугодум бы, наверное, догадался, где панёнка беглого искать — а дивчина-то не дура вовсе была. Взглянула наверх, на похрапывающего Стася, и засмеялась — видно, всё было в точности по разумению её.  
\- Пана отдашь? - промежду прочим спрашивает. - Или себе оставить надумал? Не боишься, что тато за ним с пистолем явится?  
\- Отдать придётся, - буркнул Дарко, да Стася принялся тормошить. Ведь и правда: неровен час, воевода пропажу заметит.  
Проснулся его милость пан Станислав да сел на настиле деревянном, ноги босые свесив вниз. Зевает — ну того гляди, рот у него треснет. Голова всклокоченная, как у пугала, сорочка ночная длинная аж до щиколоток болтается. Смотрит на это чудо Алиция, и сама чуть не слёзы умиления утирает. Добрым знаком это Дарку показалось — знать, любит и она дитё вредное, противное. Будет кому и там, в Козьем граде, за хлопцем этим бедовым приглядеть...  
Не хотел пан Стась от него уходить, за плечи всё цеплялся. Алиции сердито так выговаривал:  
\- Не пшичагай мне, зостав в спокою! Дай ми остатни раз подзивачь на него. Чи не маш серца?  
Та ничего, стояла ждала, пока не отлепится от Дарка панич, да по доброй воле с ней не пойдет. Отож — с паном таким терпение нужно иметь ангельское.

***

Уж улеглась пыль, поднятая копытами коней, проложили в мягкой земле след и карета панская, и возы. Жолнежи в боевых латах с пиками длинными ускакали. А Дарко всё стоял на дороге да глядел невидящим взором вдаль.  
Знал, до самого смертного часа будет помнить он, какими глазами смотрел Стась на подарок прощальный. Как держал в руках эту детскую забавку, словно драгоценность какую. Как кричал и рвался к нему из отцовых рук — так, что видавшие виды стражники неловко в затылках чесали.  
Но только запихнул его пан Стилинский силой в карету, да сам туда же забрался — дитя своё вразумлять. Уж видно, было ему, что порассказать Ерониму Станиславу — долгую жизнь ведь прожил воевода. И, верно, много раз расставался с теми, кто дорог.  
Не пошел Дарко после до хаты, не хотелось ему туда. Всё одно Хариф, собака, в три дни освободить её велел — не холоп ведь Дарко больше был, людына вольная. А значит, и землю, пану Яну принадлежащую, занимать не мог — и хата его, и хозяйство, и худоба теперь под руку управляющего переходили. Коня Сирка только и оставил ему жид — до Львова добраться, да и за то поясных поклонов хотел. Всё не мог холопу Хилчевскому простить, что сироту тот приютил, взял к себе выкреста. По его-то разумению, Ицику лучше было бы в речушке той утопиться, не поступясь верой отцов...  
Да сестры Дарко тож неможно было пойти — Нелька-то уже была с волосами, под бабий очипок убранными, благоверного обихаживала. Махнул тут рукой Дарко, и айда через поле напрямик в зелёный дол! Там цыгане валашские каждый год свои шатры-цэра о девяти жердях раскладывали. Больше и некуда было Дарку приткнуться, не к кому голову приклонить. А в таборе всё ж знакомцы давние имелись: Аурика да муж её Шандор…

***

Вышло, что верно рассудил Дарко, на цыганское гостеприимство понадеявшись. Хоть и чурались они гаджё, а в этом таборе не чужим он был. Все уж от мала до велика знали сказ про то, как польский шляхтич и валашский ром смерть друг от дружки отвадили. Дарко же героем в том сказе был, славы, почёта достойным. Другой-то кто и пальцем бы не пошевелил, чтобы лаутару в беде помочь...  
Принимали они Дарка с душой, щедро накормив незнакомой цыганской едой. Одно блюдо лутико называлось — вроде холодной юшки, только кваса в нём нет совсем. А какое острое — аж во рту от него полыхает. Ещё был суп-хабе — то густой, вкусный взвар мясной, луком да укропом присыпанный. И всё-то цыгане делали на костре — даже хлебцы-пугачо на месте, от углей расчищенном, пекли.  
А как наелся Дарко, возле костра с дымящейся миской стоя, так и позвал его Шандор на расстеленную кошму под липы. Сам же рядом притулился. Так сидели они плечом к плечу, неспешную беседу вели. Жонка его притомилась, видать — прямо головой в коленях у цыгана и уснула, босые ноги подолом камлотовой юбки принакрыв.  
\- Стало быть, сам себе господин ты теперь, Дарко? - Шандор на него тёмным глазом поглядел. - Что же, будешь если в Валахии — дознайся, где Иленуца Лаутарка табором стоит. В гости приходи.  
\- Неужто и впрямь баба у вас всем заправляет? - подивился Дарко. - На землях Речи Посполитой одна только такая и была — королева Ядвига, что «крулем» во всех свитках именовалась.  
Оторвал Шандор зубами ноготь отросший на мизинце и так ответил:  
\- Есть у нас убелённый сединами человек, мудрый — «баро» на языке ром. Не выбирают его, а по справедливости главным цыганом признают. А нужен баро для того, чтоб с урядниками дело иметь, им оно привычнее. Так-то весь суд вершит старшая...  
\- Скажи-бо, а что за дивчина гарная с тебя глаз не спускает? - с любопытством спросил Дарко, приметив одну цыганку поодаль. Со своим хлопцем на краю повозки та сидела, однако ж, смотрела только на Шандора, сверкающие монисты на груди перебирая.  
Изломилась у того бровь досадливо, смуглым румянцем покрылись щёки.  
\- То Виолета, старшой нашей дочка. Замуж она всё мечтала пойти за меня. Да только не схотел я её — у бабки Калаверас взял мою Аурику. Хотя вот её-то никто не желал за себя брать...  
\- Отчего же? - изумился Дарко. - Красу такую златовласую редко среди цыган встретишь. В чём изъян-то её?  
Усмехнулся Шандор, весело на него поглядел.  
\- Знаешь ли, как мать-ромни отвечает, коль дети пытать начнут, откуда появились они? «У мещанки одной украла», так говорят. «В ольховой коре трижды вымочила, да дымом от костра закоптила — вот и получились вы, мои славные».  
\- К чему речь ты ведёшь? - прищурился тогда Дарко. - Байки ведь это всё, россказни.  
\- Так, да не так, - ещё шире улыбнулся цыган. - Аурику-то мою, как есть, бабка Аглая Калаверас со двора у пани одной свела.  
\- Быть не может! - уставился на него Дарко.  
\- Нешто сбрехал бы я? - зыркнул черными очами Шандор. - Лет девять Аурике тогда было. Кто уж она там была, какая Зося-Бася, один Бог ведает. А только матка её была из шляхты обедневшей околичной, жизнью вконец замордована. Слова дивчине ласкового не скажет. Ведь была когда-то пани ясновельможная, стала же баба с руками грубыми, что сама на земле своей трудится. Обнесены у таких дворы околицей высокой — чтоб позора их никто не увидал, не застал пани с мотыгою...  
\- Как же свела-то её бабка? От отца забрала, от матери?  
\- Так проще и дела на свете не сыскалось бы, - пригладил Шандор светлую косу жены. - Аурика-то была как новёхонький цехин, лежащий в грязи — ну как мимо пройти и не поднять? Сын у бабки имелся уж, Северин, а ей девчушку хотелось... Ну, Аглая и давай малую нахваливать: моя ты умница, хорошая-пригожая! Та, как овечка, за ней пошла. Посулила бабка ей бус коралловых, серьгу полумесяцем в ушко дивчинке вдела. Та только и вскрикнула... Увела тёща Калаверас её за руку за собой. Распустила косы, обрядила, как цыганке положено — и никто б её уже не отличил, кабы не масть. Как голубка она белая среди ворон...  
\- Потому и чурались её женихи? - догадался Дарко. - Что же ты за себя взял дивчину ляшской крови?  
\- Трепали много имя Аурики в таборе, за глаза как только не поносили. А как я в возраст вошёл, всё Виолету мне свою старшая сватала, вечно рядом усадить норовила. Да всю разряженную богато — мол, бери, дурень, ни в чём отказа тебе не будет. Пироги с маком да изюмом, сывьяко мне с дочкой своей часто посылала. Я же на сокровище мое только смотрел, на волосы её любовался. Как распустит ведь — будто солнце своим светом всю поляну осияет...  
Сглотнул пересохшим горлом Шандор и тогда докончил:  
\- Говорили люди, что грех это — она-то полька, а я мужчина ром. Лаутары над всеми прочими цыганами ниби короли — не след нам с гаджё путаться. А мать моя Милица никого не слушала. «Бери её, сынку. Наша девочка Аурика. Ты в глаза её загляни — цыганская ведь душа!» А я как взял, так ни единого дня и не пожалел... И детей мне даже не надо — ни на какую другую сладкую мою не променяю.  
Послушал-послушал его Дарко, и так затосковал! Ведь всё в нем словам Шандора вторило. Хоть и был он сам сыном козацким, украинцем, а вишь — волею судьбы причаровался вот к пану шляхтичу, поляка знатного полюбил. Да только Аурика — вон она, на руках у Шандора своего спит. А их с паном Станиславом, словно листья осенние, разметали буйные ветры.  
Да и свидятся ли когда теперь?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Пахолик** — оруженосец у польской шляхты. Сопровождал своего господина в походе и участвовал с ним в боевых действиях, в отличие от обозных челядников и служек.  
>  **Патшче уважне. Тераз покажем чи вшистко** — Смотри внимательно. Сейчас всё тебе покажу.  
>  **Учищче ще! Начищниче чапки! Шчищниче коляно з колянем! Шабле на темляки-и! Дале-ей! Злушче копе!!** — Молчать! Надвиньте шапки! Сомкнуть ряды! Сабли на темляк! Вперё-од! Пики к бою!!  
>  **Добже? Подобало чи?** — Ну, как? Понравилось тебе?  
>  **Ктурего Корона Польска всказуэ. Мне вшистко едно** — Кого Корона Польская прикажет. Мне всё равно.  
>  **То правда, Дерек! Внебовженче Найщвентей Марыи Панны** — Верно, Дерек! Вознесение Пресвятой Девы Марии.  
>  **То муй Дерек. Вьенц, ма мое назвищко** — Это мой Дерек. А потому и прозвище тоже моё.  
>  **Паменташ, цыганка повяджяла, же бендже длуго жичь? Скламала? Не моге вежичь ромове? Тераз бендже ми щвентым олеем намащчичь теж** — Помнишь, цыганка говорила, что я буду долго жить? Сбрехала? Нельзя цыганам верить, да? Теперь и меня святым маслом помазывать будут.  
>  **Модли ще за нами** — Молись за нас.  
>  **Выслухай нас, Пане** — Услышь нас, Господи.  
>  **Умерам, правда? Бендже ще смучичь, гды я пшестане оддыхачь?** — Я ведь умираю, да? Будешь горевать по мне, когда дышать перестану?  
>  **Цо ты мамротащ, Дерек? Позвуль ми спачь** — Что ты там бормочешь, Дерек? Дай мне поспать.  
>  **Не иджь до татка... Хче бычь первшим джищай. Потем пуйджешь до него. Чекалям на чебе так дужо, Дерек** — Не ходи к отцу. Хочу сегодня первым быть. Потом к нему пойдешь. Я тебя так ждал, Дерек.  
>  **Муй коханек. Поднешь кошуле, проше. Дай ми патшечь на чебе. Спудни ждёнчь теж** — Любовь моя. Прошу, подыми рубаху. Дай мне посмотреть на тебя. И штаны тоже сними.  
>  **Позвуль ми чи подзенковачь** — Разреши тебя отблагодарить.  
>  **Хвала Пану. Бенде длуго жичь теж** — Слава Богу. И ты будешь долго жить.  
>  **Не одврачай мне. Позвуль ми спачь з тобэ джищ вечорем** — Не гони меня. Разреши спать с тобой сегодня ночью.  
>  **Можешь ми вжёчь? Естем дорослы, Дерек... Хчалбым чучь ще вевнотж** — Можешь меня взять? Я взрослый уже, Дерек. Хотел бы почувствовать тебя внутри.  
>  **Благам че, Дерек-кохане! Дай ми го** — Прошу тебя, Дерек, любимый! Дай мне его.  
>  **Не мам пшечивко. Дай ми пшинаймней пальцув** — Я ж не против. Дай мне пальцы тогда хотя бы.  
>  **Ещли о мне запомнишь, че забьё** — Если забудешь меня, я тебя убью.  
>  **Згаджям ще** — Я согласен.  
>  **Козий град** — Люблин. Зовётся так за герб города — с козлом, объедающим виноградную лозу.  
>  **Не пшичагай мне, зостав в спокою! Дай ми остатни раз подзивачь на него. Чи не маш серца?** — Не тяни ты меня, оставь в покое! Дай поглядеть в последний раз на него. Или сердца у тебя нет?  
>  **Паляница** — пшеничный хлеб.


	5. Chapter 5

**Шесть лет спустя**

Стоя возле высокого — в рост человека, витражного окна, Стась смотрел вниз, на заметаемую крупчатым снегом площадь. Там, как и всякий день, кроме воскресного, проходили учения гусарии. Не только в солнечную, ясную погоду они велись — бой-то в любых условиях принять нужно.  
Ныне поручик Гжегож Пясковский натаскивал слуг-пахоликов, как прикрывать своего господина во время атаки. Как довершать им начатое, добивая пиками и саблями поверженного неприятеля. Антек Божецкий, ротмистр гусарский, с ним вместе непогоду терпел, хотя должность его была почётная и участия в учениях не требовала. Другой бы кто в доме своём сидел, в тепле...  
Подышав на бархатный рукав своего кунтуша, вытер Стась инеистые узоры на окне, протаял окошко малое. Широкая площадь будто была щедро замазана лейденской синью — так мела снежная позёмка, так мрачно сгущались тени. Сквозь жёлтые и слоисто-оранжевые куски стекла в свинцовой оправе всё выглядело призрачно, ненастояще — как в самом глубоком сне. Конные фигурки внизу огнисто переливались и поблёскивали от пламени свечей, что плясало на витраже.  
Помнится, когда Стась был совсем малой — до груди отцовой не доставал, мучило его любопытство. Отчего свист гусарских крыльев пугает людей и лошадей противника, а кони шляхетские и ухом не ведут? Понял Стась уж потом: ко всему привыкает табунное животное, коли видит, как сородичи его команд слушаются. Но то же и с людьми было. Приучались мальчишки-гусары ловко вскакивать в седло с надетыми крыльями, ровно держать спину даже с привешенными к поясу тяжёлым палашом и саблей. На дождь и снег не обращать внимания привыкали. Что там бегущая по лицу вода, коли речь о победе Войска Польского?  
Страстно увлекался Стась гусарским делом — с самого детства всё рисовал себя в мечтах крылатым воином. Не каждому была доступна такая мечта — только сыновья городской знати, духовенства да магнатов позволить такую роскошь себе могли. Специально выезженные жеребцы родом из турецкой провинции Караман, концежи из особо прочной стали... А искусно выделанные леопардовые шкуры на плечах, а гусарские пики и прочий доспех? Баснословных денег это стоило — не говоря про положенную свиту из слуг-пахоликов. Но покойный тато ещё в двенадцать, гладя по макушке, пообещал: «Будешь ты, Стасю, гусаром. Ничего не пожалею — ротмистру самому сдам тебя на руки, как пора придёт».  
И ведь слово своё сдержал — а когда иначе-то было? Четыре года спустя, как зачернело у Стася над верхней губой, за руку привёл к Антону Войцеху Божецкому, главному над гусарами воеводства. У Антона даже седины о ту пору ещё не было — очень он понравился тогда Стасю. О безумных кутежах Антека, брошенных брюхатых панночках да о пьяных подвигах не ведал Станислав тогда. А на коне-то, при полном вооружении лихо тот смотрелся — кумиром для наивного сына воеводского...  
После узнал уж Стась, что в гусарии царила строгая военная иерархия: товарищи-шляхтичи, из которых состояла хоругвь, подчинялись своему поручику. И все они — товарищи со свитами, поручик и хорунжий, нёсший знамя, набирались на службу лично паном ротмистром. Тот же обыкновенно был из магнатерии, крупных можновладцев — словом, даже по шляхетским понятиям мог позволить себе очень многое. Антось мог и позволял. Разве что по сугробам из соли, что на вес золота, летом на санях не ездил...  
Много утекло воды с их первой встречи с гусарским ротмистром. Многому Стась научился у наставника — и хорошему, и дурному. Понял он спустя годы, как внимателен к нему, щенку, был Божецкий. Кроме одного памятного случая, о котором оба предпочли бы забыть...  
Глупым мальчишкой мечтал Стась сделаться хорунжим, знамя войсковое с честью в бой нести. Не ведал он тогда, что хорунжим даже простолюдин стать мог, бо звания высокого не давал этот чин. Да и не почётно это казалось ему теперь — отрез богато расшитой ткани защищать. Товарищем ныне хотел быть Стась, в бою наравне со всеми участвовать, вражеский строй с пикой наперевес прорывать. Вот это было дело для мужчины, не обделённого храбростью, истинного сына Великой Польши. Это стоило изнуряющих учений в стужу и зной, окриков доведённого до белого каления Пясковского и нытья слюнтяев-пахоликов.  
Не был бы Ероним Станислав Стилинский сыном своего отца-воеводы, если б не сделался одним из лучших в своей хоругви. Обыкновенно зелёным новичкам, в товарищи рвавшимся, Антек его, Стася, в пример приводил. Как выхватывать палаш или карабелю, как колоть концежем, как свою свиту-почт в атаку вести.  
С опытными же, старшими гусарами, что в настоящих схватках побывали, учился Стась бороть в себе страх человекоубийства. Не должно быть ни сомнений в бою, ни пощады, ни жалости — ведь сама Дева Пречистая католической Польше благоволит, на подвиги ратные сынов её благословляет. И Гжегож, и Антон твердили им это неустанно, ободряя робких юнцов.  
Однажды Стась на учениях зацепил самого Пясковского изгибом карабели, ранив в плечо. Так тот, как знак отличия, перевязь свою полотняную носил. Гордился младой порослью польского рыцарства.  
Одного жаль — случая пойти во всамделишний бой Стасю пока так и не представилось. Ведь, как назло, замирились круль Владислав и султанша-валиде Мах-Пейкер, правившая за слабоумного сына своего Ибрагима. Стало быть, со стороны турков и вассальных им крымчаков угрозы Польше не было. С бунтами же украинского быдла шляхта десять лет как покончила, жестоко покарав зачинщиков и втрое урезав козацкий реестр. C кем воевать-то тут, скажите на милость? Вот и молил Стась Боженьку ниспослать ему войну, хоть и грешно это было. Мир-то в родном краю всё лучше кровопролития — тато так бы сказал...

***

Сквозь витражное панно тёплых тонов погожий зимний денёк струил потоки света — как на картинах мастеров-венецианцев. Склонившись друг к другу, святые в солнцем пронизанных одеждах совещались неслышно. В просторном сводчатом зале сидели они вдвоём только с дядей Герардом. Втроём, быть может — но пленная османская девка Гюльчан им-панам ведь не чета. Дядя, тот звал её попросту Улькой, не коверкая язык иноземным прозванием.  
Ровно так же сам Стась когда-то не принял имя украинского холопа своего отца. Так Даркó для него и сделался навсегда Дереком, второе крещение приняв... И имя это дорогое Стась берёг, как зеницу ока, трепать не дозволял. Помнится, один конюший пахолка его Джерслава Итморского «Дерек» осмелился называть. Так Стасю с того прямо алым очи застило — по щекам отхлестал, пороть батогами приказал скудоумного. И все слуги тогда усвоили, что имя такое поминать всуе не след...  
Черноокую, с пушистым волосом юную Ульку дядя по причине преклонных лет пользовал не как подобает. Постель он ей согревал, как библейский царь Давид. На коленях держал ещё, ибо кровь старческая стылая текла уж по жилам вяло. С собой таскал везде, как иные шляхтянки собак комнатных таскают. А Гюльчан ничего — довольна всем была, на судьбу не жаловалась. Дядька ведь привязан к ней был, как к животине домашней — кормил вкусно, стелил мягко, к работе чёрной не неволил. Сейчас Улька-Гюльчан лежала у старика поперёк колен, и смоляная коса в руку толщиной кольцом свилась на мраморном полу.  
Звали дядю Герард Иренеуш Стилинский. Вроде как, единый оставшийся стасев родственник он был — прочие померли от хворей в младенчестве, либо от ран и старости. Може, и забыл Стась кого — голоты в каждом знатном роду достанет, всех не упомнишь... А родной брат воеводы любельского вдовец был бездетный. И как преставился татко, так пожелал тот имение свое жиду совсем доверить да с сыном яновым съехаться: наставлять, уму-разуму учить. Это чтобы последний отпрыск достойного рода глупостей каких не натворил, да старого шляхетского герба не опорочил. Стась и что возразить, не нашёлся — так он был убит горем.  
Долгую, полную побед и свершений жизнь прожил отец-воевода — пять десятков и ещё три года, да все равно казалось: рано. Рано панна Шмерчь срезала его своей остро заточенной косой-литовкой, могла бы повременить... Одно хорошо — умер татусь хоть быстро, не страдая ни единого дня. Сердце его вдруг биться перестало, заглохло, как в часах иноземных механизм. Да только не было такого немца с лупой и маслёнкой, чтобы сызнова затикало сердце, заходили споро зубчатые колёса. Хрупкое человек создание — коль помрёт, так к жизни уж не воротишь.  
Место воеводы занял почтенный шляхтич в возрасте, Пётр Александр Тарло. Родитель его когда-то тоже главой любельского воеводства был. Стало быть, знак городской власти — золочёный шестопёр, усаженный бирюзой, не выскочке какому чванливому достался, но мужу опытному, мудрому.  
Каштеляном же по-прежнему был отец Лидзи, пан Тадеуш. А вот его альянс с дядей Герардом немало Стасю досаждал, ибо замыслили эти двое непременно их с Лидией поженить, семьями городской верхушки породниться... Согласия же будущей пары, как водится, никто не спрашивал.  
Старым был Герард, как праотец Мафусаил — кожа его пятнами рябыми пошла, вся одрябла. Разум тоже гибкость утратил, косным совсем сделался. Две только темы наиважнейшие занимали дядю — величие шляхетского сословия их брак его, Станислава, с Лидкой Марцинковской. Вот об этом мог говорить дядька часами, шамканьем своим утомляя. Зубы-то у него уж сгнили да повыпали, и Стась с трудом различал многие слова. Голос Герарда — высокий, дрожащий, надоедливой мошкой зудел возле уха.  
\- Доколе, Ероним Станислав, будешь ты тянуть с делом этим? Пригласить бы уже давно ксёндза, да на пышный праздник панов-братьев созвать. Был бы жив Ян, давно б привёл тебя к покорности, своевольника...  
\- В чём спешка, дядя? - молитвенно сложил ладони Стась. - Уж сговорено всё — дайте же мне толику свободы сладостной вдохнуть. Да и Лидзя юна ещё, сама дитё — куда ей наследников рожать?  
\- Княгиня Радзивилл и двенадцати лет рожала, - цинично осклабился тот. - А Тадека дочка уж много старше. Сдюжит. Ты ж у нас молодой-горячий. Того гляди, схватишь какую ни попадя девку грязной крови. На герб ей не посмотришь, на другие места всё будешь пялиться.  
Оставалось только закатить глаза — порой пан Герард был грубее своих холопов.  
\- Сколько ж повторять, досточтимый дядя? Когда поймёте вы, что не подцеплю я никакую простолюдинку? - горестно вопрошал Стась апостольскую сходку на потолке, до безобразия похожую на собрание польского сеймика. Из-за поясов святых мужей, кажется, пистоли даже торчали.  
\- Это многие так поначалу божатся, - сварливо отвечал дядька. - А потом глядишь — с десяток бастардов по окрестным деревням уже. И как подрастут, плюгавцы, всё пороги господские околачивают, содержания добиваясь...  
Спорить означало только длить эту муку. Вот и сидел умудрённый опытом панич, как в рот воды набрав.  
Но ни к чему были утомительные пререкания — глядь, а пожилой вельможа без сил откинулся на резной подголовник, морщинистые веки прикрыл... Не прошло и минуты, как одолел его сон.  
Улька лежала, как шаль меха черно-бурого, не шелохнувшись даже.  
С облегчением вздохнув, поднялся Стась с лавки и, подтянув узел на поясе, пошёл из залы вон. Наперснице хотелось своей пожаловаться, челядинке верной душу излить. Как татко помер, не верил он уж никому в целом свете — только вот ей, Алиции.  
Объяснить истинное положение дел Стась и не пытался — старик бы того не уразумел. Не можно было никак сказать, что не из женолюбов он, наследник Стилинских. И что панна Лидзя второй год сохнет по мниху-иезуиту из соседнего прихода. Для всех Стась с Лидией были парой наречённых. Стась же терпел все наставления единственно потому, что дожидался близкой кончины дяди. Ведь должен когда-то Богу душу отдать ворчливый деспот этот?  
Видеться же часто с близкой подругой Стасю ничуть было не в тягость. Да и Алюня, правая его рука, очень уж привечала молодую панну. Как господину самому, ей угождала, носилась с каждой прихотью.  
Хорошо им было вместе время проводить — Мередита, лидзина прислужница-валлийка, всё больше молчком в углу сидела, в беседы господские не встревала. Только год как выкраденная и увезённая из родного Уэльса, не шибко ещё говорила та по-польски — как скажет чего, так они все втроём со смеху покатываются...

***

Стоя средь бальной залы с бокалом золотистого венгерского, Стась покачивал головой, глядя на пары танцующих. Притопывал в такт величавым фигурам полонеза, думая о своём. Алиция в простом закрытом платье с горгером поблизу была, на разряженных пани любовалась.  
Двор французского круля Людовика танец шляхты словом polonnaise, «польский» окрестил. А родом-то тот полонез был из села — кмети звали его попросту «ходзоный», ибо шагами величавыми ходили девки и парни рука об руку.  
А ведь и не задумывался когда-то Стась, что и обычаи шляхетские, и платье, и оружие, танцы — всё позаимствовано у кого-то. Большей частью у османской знати, а что-то — и у собственной черни. Про то даже пословица насмешливая была сложена: «Конь — турок, холоп — мазурок, шапка — магерка, сабля — венгерка.»  
И кому сказать бы, кто привил пану Ерониму Станиславу привычку к вдумчивому рассуждению. Холоп ведь это был простой украинный, сроду книг латинских в руках не державший. Дарко, Дерек незабвенный, коего вспоминал он каждый божий день «з вечора до рання»...  
А что тело молодое, холёное утоления любовного зуда требовало — было Стасю с того одно только неудобство. Всё, что было таким простым и естественным тем летом в Овражках — дрянным с людьми чужими делалось. Никому не мог так довериться больше пан Станислав, слова молвить смелые, бесстыдные, от страсти себя не помня...  
Но быть господином развращало слабые сердца — верно тато говорил. И не мог удержаться Стась от того, чтобы не пользоваться своей властью над неимущими, убогими шляхтичами, кои в пахоликах у него состояли. Ведь и стол, и кров свите своей давал товарищ-гусар. И кони были его, и одёжа его, и сами «пахоле» рабски пану принадлежали.  
Джерслав Итморский, самый рьяный из них — смазливый, синеглазый, уж очень угодить молодому наследнику хотел. Тщился Стасю то хлопку украинскую в постель подложить, то замужнюю кметку, а то и панночку сиротку даже. Но как понял, что брезгует тот, затворяет двери за девками — уразумел. И одним вечером сам, в долгой ночной сорочке, двери спальни перед Стасем распахнул.  
Собой угостил, стало быть — и кто только надоумил-то?  
И хоть не было у него к Джерславу ничего, кроме гадливой жалости, а всё ж пользовал пахолика своего Стась. Сладко это было, душу отравляло хмельным своим ядом — знать, что девок любит Итморский, но по первому зову в постель панскую идёт. Вот и стискивал Стась светлые волосы в горсти, молча и яростно полный рот шляхтичу спуская. От злобного вожделения дрожал, чуя, как ёрзает тот на хую, старается — а сам глядел на взмокающие от пота волосы на загривке. И не неволил Стась ведь его, не уговаривал. Это Джерслав больно хотел добиться господского расположения — и добивался, стервец...  
\- Пан Станислав, - оторвал его от недостойных мыслей голос Алиции. - Вы поглядите только, что паскуды эти творят! Ох, вмешаться бы...  
Глянув влево, увидел Стась немедля сцену, что дивчину так раздосадовала. У стены, шёлком лионским обитой, не жива не мертва стояла Юстына, челядинка пани Эльжбеты. Наливная-румяная, с косой необстриженной — видно, на выданье. И достоинств таких была, что иная пани бы позавидовала — шея белая лебединая, а грудь тяжелая, полная. Примечал Стась, что провожали её взглядами в людной зале — особо те, кто вдовцами был, да у кого жена ледышка холодная. Сейчас же шляхтич Итморский за плечо девку крепко держал. С другого бока Бронек Семанович-Славский по прозвищу Талер подсоблял — путь дивчине загораживал, чтобы не сбежала.  
\- Как стемнеет, придёшь к нам с Бронеком на конюшню, - вполголоса говорил ей Джерслав, не переставая любезно улыбаться проходящим мимо дамам. - Посластишь скучный этот приём. И не сметь мне вилять, курва. А не то сестрёнку твою — видел я, малая тут бегает... знаешь что? Рот заткнём, утащим в сарай да оприходуем. В два смычка-то ой хорошо Эвке мелкой будет... Попомнит, как сестра её панам шляхтичам отказала.  
\- Да не боись, - меланхолично дополнил эту речь верзила Талер. - Не сильно тебя и подерём. Мужу скажешь, на колья изгороди нечаянно угодила. А и с кем не бывает?  
\- Помилуйте, паны! - взмолилась несчастная Юстына. - Не губите. Ведь просватана я уже!  
Покраснела дивчина вся, что та брусничина, полились из глаз слёзы стыда и отчаяния. Ревёт, а понимает — придётся идти. Не отступятся от неё так шляхтичи борзые, отказа ни в чём не знающие. И про сестру не пустые угрозы то были — ведь ссильничают правда Эвку, не посмотрят, что девчушка та ещё голенастая...  
Крутанулся на каблуках сапог Стась, чтобы позорища этого не видеть.  
\- Накажу собаку, нищеброда, - прошипел он сквозь зубы. - Да так, что век помнить будет.  
Горестно вздохнула Алиция — жаль ей было девичьей чести опоганенной, достоинства, грязными подошвами попранного. Но негоже Стасю было пахолика своего от девки, как кобеля цепного, оттаскивать. Ничего — после он с Джерславом разберётся. Карать да наказывать Стась умел — чего ж не уметь, коли всякий пан сызмальства этому делу учится?  
\- Юстыcя, подойди, - услышал он позже резкий голос хозяйки маетка.  
Зарёванная, с дрожащими губами девка метнулась на зов, уставилась в очи преданно:  
\- Что угодно моей пани Эльжбете?  
\- Угодно, чтоб ты да твоя Эва убрались нынче с глаз долой. Вишь, расцвели обе, курвы, в искус всякого вводите! Куда глаза от ваших телес девать! Пани Уршуле из Корбут-Збаражских станете прислуживать — да чтоб из кожи вон лезли! Не приведи Господь недовольной окажется старая карга...  
Поглядел Стась на верную челядинку — та же только плечом слегка повела. Неначе, сама вельможная пани так вырешила — она же, Алюня, тут вовсе не при чём.

***

Утро было обычным совсем — Стась всегда начинал его в главной зале своего замка. Сидел он в резном, с синими бархатными подушками кресле, обихаживаемый суетливым цирюльником. Челядь же толпилась с левого боку, приказаний от пана ожидаючи. Да только напрасно — молчалив был сегодня Стась, угрюм.  
Единственный наследник шляхетского рода, имел он средств достаточно, чтобы зеркало венецианской работы для погляду на себя заказать. Безупречно отливали зеркальное стекло мастера с острова Мурано. Злато и бронза входили в их отражающие составы, отчего в зеркале всё даже краше, чем на самом деле, виделось. Да только и денег безумных канальи из Республики Святого Марка за то требовали. Оправленный в яшму овал, что стискивала в руках девка-челядинка, смертельно боясь уронить, целого богатого фольварка с землёй и холопами стоил. А он и впрямь невелик был — только лицо своё и шею мог Стась в нем разглядеть.  
Сказал бы, может, кто: «Зеркала побольше только король Речи Посполитой мог себе позволить». Да только поляку не могли принадлежать такие слова. От всей Европы наособицу, считали польские шляхтичи короля равным себе, принадлежащим к высшему сословию равных. А означало это, что никакого почёта-уважения старому Владиславу Вазе не было. Казна его была скудна, и вертели магнаты им, как только заблагорассудится...  
Терпя ежеутреннее бритье, смотрел недобро Стась, как жид с величайшим тщанием щетину его с лица сбривает. Да осторожно — чтобы, не дай Боже, не пролить и малость крови панской. Для того кистью влажной цирюльник сперва о брусок миндального мыла возюкал. Потом белой ароматной пеной щёки господину окутывал, да брил, едва прикасаясь свежезаточенным лезвием.  
Точить же приходилось то и дело — не умели стали такой в Польше лить, как в далёкой земле индийской. Тамошние булатные лезвия остроты были неописуемой, безо всякой заточки долго служили.  
Задумчиво поднял Стась очи на свою челядь. После на поганца Итморского взгляд перевёл. Тот же, видно, почуял неладное — дёрнулся несуразно, щёки нервно втянул.  
\- Больше холопского непослушания не люблю я только пустых клятв да божбы, - глухим от раздражения голосом сказал Стась.  
Глядел он прямо в зрачки Джерславу, взглядом его не отпуская. А тот уж понял, это на него сердит нынче пан — побледнел весь, губы закусил. И другие притихли, ожидая, какая кара будет провинившемуся.  
Думу злую Стась со вчера вынашивал — как суровей наказать наглеца. И Бронека Талера сегодня нарочно до себя не допустил - не для его глаз было это зрелище. Хоть и дурной тот был слуга, распущенный, а нутро не гнилое - мог ещё толк с Бронислава выйти. С другими пахоликами, во дворе он для учений господина ожидал.  
\- Просил я тебя не единожды: не вяжись к хлопкам, не неволь к соитию девиц, бо не по-божески это, - в гробовой тишине произнёс Стась. - Когда в пахоле брал, в гусарский полк элитный войти дозволяя — кто клялся подчиняться беспрекословно, желания мои упреждать? Не твоя ли светлость, шляхтич-без-кола-без-двора, Джерслав Итморский?  
\- То Бронек подбил меня, пане! - с бегающими глазами неуклюже соврал тот. - Не хотел я трогать девку эту, клянусь Святыми Дарами. Да и на что мне служанка замурзанная?  
Хмуро смолчал на это Стась — Бронек, значит. Да тот Бронек сам по себе мямля был долговязая, ростом да силой только отличаясь.  
\- Кабы самолично подлостей твоих не видел — може, и поверил бы, - упёр язык в щёку он. - Терпел я, сколько мог, да вышло терпение всё...  
К управляющему своему, Мордехаю Стась обернулся, встретив взгляд тёмных, чуть навыкате глаз. Ясно было уж мудрому жиду, о чём речь далее пойдет. Радовался ушлый Мотл, что расходы господина помене станут — с большей пользой сможет он средствами теперь распорядиться...  
\- Слушайте же все. Волею своей, другим в назидание, лишаю я пахолика Джерслава его должности, гусарского содержания, коня со сбруей и всего, чем милостью своей одарить хама изволил. Как то: одёжа, что на нём сейчас надета, часы позолоченные, перстни с каменьями, шпоры и крест нефритовый на цепке.  
Помертвел Итморский, за столик резной рукой дрожащей ухватился. Да только поздно — решена была уже участь его.  
\- Сам добро вернёшь или силой с себя сымать прикажешь? Щедр я, выбор тебе даю, - раздул ноздри Стась.  
\- Сам, пане, - еле выговорил тот и за петли на вороте кунтуша нарядного взялся. Доброй был тот ткани, тяжёлой-драгоценной - щёголем любил ходить бывший слуга...  
Завизжали девки, спешно отворачиваясь, как шляхтич жупан и узкое убранье с себя стаскивать стал. А тот посложил дарёную одёжу грудой на беломраморные плиты. Лёг наземь нарядный персиянский пояс, глухо лязгнули шпоры на снятых сапогах. Рубаха тонкая нательная легко порхнула.  
Тряслись руки у озябшего, коченеющего пахолика, когда цепку с зеленоватым прозрачным крестом он с шеи снимал. Крестились и отворачивались даже мужчины — столь велик был позор, что постиг недальновидного Джерслава. Ведь полуголым, в одних портках стоял тот в каменной зале стылым декабрьским утром.  
\- Вон из замка моего, - простёр повелительно руку Стась. - Что с тобой за воротами будет, нет дела мне.  
На Итморского, из залы выходящего, не глядел он. Видел Стась только злобный, торжествующий взгляд Алиции, румянец невольной радости на впалых щеках.  
Никогда не поминала Алюня про то, да только прознал Стась через слуг: силой взять её Бронек и Джерслав пытались. Но один получил вазой богемской по затылку, другой же ожог под лопаткой от кочерги заработал. На этот бурый след, видать, и смотрела сейчас дивчина, глядя, как ненавистный шляхтич босым из покоев господских уходит.  
Стервой, щукой костистой звал её разозлённый неудачей Джерслав — припомнил вдруг Стась. Небось, первой девка была, кто отказал наглецам, ибо не на ту напали. А что стервой она была — так то не сразу, а с ним, паном-наследником в одном котле поварившись.

***

Когда Стась брал в голову, что татко свою кончину предвидел, мнилось ему: не мог покинуть дорогой родитель его совсем одного в этом мире. Думалось всё чаще, что заботам Алиции пан воевода его заране препоручил. Да и причина своя на то была.  
Жизнью самой была обязана отцу его Алюня, ибо прижила незамужняя мать её Викця байстрючку-дочь, в услужении у пана находясь. Другой бы шляхтич в деревню кметям отдать, либо же притопить дитя блуда бы велел. Татусь же так оставил, дозволил матери выкормить да выпестовать младенца.  
Когда-то, видя, с какой теплотой Алиция относится к Дереку с Корнелей, не разумел Стась, отчего так. После же открыл отец ему: не от кого попало родила Викця. Бравым полковником козацким молоденькая полячка улещена была — тот на одну ночь всего в селении остановился. Из-под полковника наутро и выволокли Викусю...  
Католичкой польской Алиция всю жизнь себя считала. А только кровь, что текла в её жилах, и козацкой, украинской была тоже. Но тем дороже верная служанка стала Стасю — живым напоминанием о том, что сходятся порой вещи несовместные, сплавляясь накрепко, сочетаясь между собой.  
Ведь когда-то лежал же он, польский пан, в объятиях холопа Дерека — переплетясь руками и ногами, себя от любого не отделяя. Не понимал, мальчишка глупый, какая благодать ему была дана. Теперь вот только понял — когда жизнь свою один проживал. Никто больше не смотрел на Стася с таким обожанием в глазах. Никто не произносил его имя, так нежно коверкая, как козачок украинный Дарко...  
А дури-то в нём всегда было много. И будто нарочно, чтобы растравить себя, велел шибко умный пан Станислав высадить вдоль южной стены замка целую гряду розмарина. Высоко взросла та трава, мощные дала всходы — как стоял в ней человек, так до самой груди скрывала. В весенюю пору густо-лиловыми делались стебли от мелких, с сосновым запахом, цветков. И тогда хотелось Стасю орать и трясти кулаками, потерю свою невосполнимую назад у Господа требуя...

***

\- Панна Лидия Марцинковска к нам, - запыхавшись, выпалила служанка Стефа через дверь – входить не смела, чтоб господина не потревожить. - Со двора упряжь их увидела, сейчас к вам докладывать. Едут оне!  
\- Слышу, Стеня, слышу, - сонным голосом отозвался Стась, позёвывая. - Мёду нам белого неси, да перепёлок жареных, как наречённая моя любит. Прибор на троих. На полу среди подушек будем по-османски кушать, как давеча.  
\- Сию минуточку, пан Станислав! - с жаром проговорила та. - Обождите вот, уже бегу!  
Унеслась проворная девка – только отдавался эхом от высоких сводов стук наборных каблучков.  
\- Рано-то нынче как! Не иначе, душу облегчить заместо исповеди к вам едет. Небось, к чернецу своему разлюбезному снова наведывалась, - досадливо сказала Алиция, проходясь ветошью по широкому подоконнику из гладко тёсаного камня. Нужды в том не было – всё в стасевых покоях было обихожено и прибрано. Да видно, не на месте душа была у Алюни. В таком разе вечно она чистоту да порядок наводить начинала.  
\- Да уж как пить дать, - огладил с боков челюсть Стась, брови нахмурил. - Снова как заведёт про очи из хризолиту да уста его сахарные...  
\- Пан иезуит как посмотрит поласковей, так у нашей Лидии и юбки влажные. Словно по росе ходила, - вырвалось у Алиции. Стась же вздохнул только.  
Не нравились и ему Лидзины частые визиты в обитель близ местечка Глуско, что на берегу речки Черняхувки. Добро, если бы возжелала панна шляхтича-голь перекатную. Лидке же непременно надо было мниха полюбить, хитрецом учтивым в рясе плениться. Да не новиция она выбрала какого зелёного, на жизненном пути не утвердившегося – ко второму классу посвящения принадлежал пан Йордан Перек. А весною уж в священнический сан рукоположить его собирались. Тогда и третьего класса звание, коадьютора всемогущий Орден даровал бы слуге своему.  
Перспективы блестящие тогда перед Переком бы открылись – проповедником, духовником сановного лица смог бы стать он. Богатства несметные нажил Орден Святого Игнация за неполный век своего существования — так велико было благоволение к нему папской власти. Ведь оплотом католичества были воспитанные в духе рабского повиновения законники. Армией иисусовой, готовой на любые гнусности во имя достижения высшей цели — торжества латинской веры на земле...  
Верхушка Ордена – коадьюторы да професы, жили обыкновенно как короли, только напоказ пышность эту не выставляя. Да и не стремились иезуиты набирать послушников из числа бедных – проку-то что им было в том? Без сомнения, родовитого, вельможного шляхтича расчётливые братья и в этот раз залучили... Дураку ясно – дочка каштеляна и брак с нею в нарушение всех обетов потребны Йордушу были, как дыра в мосту.  
Но как растолкуешь это влюблённой панне?  
Злотые лились рекой в бездонные карманы глусковской братии – то и дело жертвовала Лидия средства немалые то на саму обитель, то на коллегию при ней, то на украшение костёла. А всё, чтобы лишний раз поблиз милого побыть, руку его своей нежной ручкой пожать да парой слов обменяться. Тот же привычкам иезуитским верен был – выходил к панянке, беседовал с нею охотно, но шибко-то не обнадёживал. Не обещал ничего – но и надежды последней не отнимал, душ ловец паскудный.  
Как же было им с Алицией тут не печалиться – ведь длилось непотребство это без малого два года. Не раз собирался Стась заехать в монастырь да потолковать по-свойски с чернецом – да только Алюня всё удерживала, не мешаться в дело это просила. Не простит, говорила, панна – навек только с нею вы раздружитесь...  
Видел Стась лидкину зазнобу – давно, в том ещё году, на нытье Марцинковской поддавшись да час в карете по ухабам протрясясь. Что сказать – хорош собою был Йордан Перек. Выбритая на макушке тонзура мниха ничуть не портила, строгость облику придавая. Как улыбнётся Йордуш светло да ясно – так сердца прихожанок ему, как зёрна в чётках турмалиновых. На какую глянет, та и вспыхнет вся, озарится сиянием румянца...  
Красноречив, к тому же, тот Перек был невиданно — как служил мессу, так казалось, мраморные статуи святых из ниш ему внимали. Вторили, шевеля губами в светлых прожилках: «Кирие элейсон!»  
Попробуй устоять перед таким, курво мать!

***

Распахнулись высокие двери и ворвалась в покои Лидзя, полыхая щеками с мороза. От шапки и тяжёлой ферязи с песцовым подбоем панну на лестнице прислужницы избавили. Сейчас-то была она в платье бархатном колеру аквамарин, воротник кипенно-белый с кружев фламских... Нити жемчугов с отливом голубым косы ей украшали, в огненную корону вкруг головы вплетены. Не девчонка уж докучливая была Лидия – панна взрослая, красавица. Как вспоминал Стась, что Дереку на неё жалился – так смешно и неловко делалось.  
Мередита, глаза опустив, следом за ней вошла. Сурова валлийка была, место свое блюла строго — никогда с ними, господами, за трапезу не садилась. Сторожко глядела на панну Лидзю только из своего угла — не надобно ли чего. Алюня же, когда самотно у себя были, с ним да Лидией запросто себя держала — и не скажешь, что челядинка.  
Стасю то и нравилось — совет её очень он ценил. Ведь не прачкой какой, кухаркой была Алиция — по латыни и читать, и писать от него научилась. По-польски — ещё воевода, пока жив был, натаскал. А сверх того, в державы иноземные Алюня господина своего всегда сопровождала — стало быть, повидала поболе, чем иные шляхтянки за целую жизнь...  
\- Прости, Стасю, что рань такую явилась перед твои очи, - выпалила Лидзя, руку к груди прижав. - Нет сил затворить уста да молчать — ехала я сюда прямиком из Глуско...  
Стась приметил, что Алиция открыла рот и тут же снова плотно зажала губы. Видать, так и тянуло колкость какую сказать. Да только послушать сперва решила — обыкновенно от законников рано поутру панны не выезжают.  
\- Поди сюда, - сел Стась на толстенный персидский ковёр с мелким, утомляющим глаз узором. Такими у него покои в три слоя устланы были. - Полно виноватиться — вижу ведь, как не в себе ты.  
Подойдя, запыхавшаяся Лидка так и пала с размаху на мягкий ворс. Лежала, руки раскинув — грудь вздымалась только.  
\- Ох, Боже. Вчера с человеком своим прислал Йордуш до меня письмо. С рассветом в костёл явиться просил — и прибавил в конце «если дорог я вам». Если, Стась! Как до утра я дотерпела, сама не знаю. Ведь мы с ним никогда... всё о высшем, о духовном речи вели...  
\- Говорите, панна Лидзя, - подошла и села у них в ногах Алюня, край платья своего теребя. - Как осмелился мних свидание вам назначать? Ужто и это нравы иезуитские дозволяют?  
\- Так ведь в последний раз видела я нынче Йордана, - тяжело вздохнула Лидия. - Покидает он Глуско. Из-за меня уезжает навсегда из этих мест, Алюнь.  
\- Не верьте, хорошая моя панна! - замотала головой служанка. - Как можно слушать речи этой лживой собаки? Уж верно, выгода ему в ином месте обещана какая.  
Лидка только заморгала обиженно — никак девке было не понять, почто они с Алицией милого охаять норовят.  
\- Слова и поучтивее можно было найти, - покосился на челядинку Стась. - Только отчего веришь ты чернецу безоглядно, Лидзя? Знаешь ведь, кто коханек твой — слова для него, что дым. Ведь недаром тёмных да двуличных особ «иезуитами» бранно называют.  
\- Как бы только слова то были — може, и не поверила б я, - с томной улыбкой прикрыла глаза Лидия. - А он в притворе костёла ждал меня один — свидание любовное, как есть, это было. Сказал мой Йордуш, что негоже давать надежду, коли ответить взаимностью не можешь. И что попросился он в миссию подале, в иное воеводство — чтоб не вводить меня во грех, да самому с искусом справиться.  
\- А после? - закусил губу Стась — ох, и поганая история выходила.  
\- А после подошёл близко — так, что дыхания его жар на своем лице почуяла. Схватил за талию меня и как припал к устам! Езус-Мария, какой же долгий, сладкий поцелуй подарил мне Йордан! Мечтать не смела уст его коснуться, а он шею мою губами нежил. И что любит уж давно, уверял.  
\- Каков блудодей! - прищурился Стась. - Не очень-то целомудрен Перек твой для законника!  
Алиция сидела, глаз от пола не поднимая — девы-птицы на раскидистых ветвях больно интересны ей стали. А костяшки аж побелели все — так кулаки Алюня сжимала.  
\- Потом и прощаться стал, - прижала платочек к лицу Лидия. - Велел, чтоб не искала его, ибо надевать чужую личину ловко иезуиты научены...  
\- Словом, душу только растравил и уехал, - сморщил нос Стась. - Да хоть бы Господь тот человека надёжного, совестливого послал тебе! А Перека вразумил — какой же ксёндз с него, если чистоты своей, и то блюсти не в силах?  
\- Так вот и Йордан то же говорил, - уныло кивнула Лидзя. - Что недостоин коадьютором он стать, и попросил братьев испытание дать наитруднейшее — чтобы дух его грешный укрепился.  
\- Да чтобы дух его грешный укрепился, руками своими погаными не трогает панночек пусть! - выпалила Алиция. Глянула с болью на Лидию, взгляд отвела. А потом вскочила да вышла спешно вон, двери с грохотом за собой затворив.  
\- Ну, а с ней-то что? - возвел очи к высокому потолку Стась.  
\- Алис ест ревноватая, - вдруг подала голос сидевшая в углу на скамеечке Мередита. И пояснила спокойно, на руки, сложенные на коленях, глядя, - Сама хочет миловать панну, а панна-то не видит.  
Уставился на челядинку Стась — ей-то, чурке валлийской, откуда всё известно? А потом и дошло — хоть болтала по-польски девка плохо, а в людях-то разбиралась получше многих. Углядела то, что и сам он не замечал — а Лидка с ветром в голове и тем паче.  
\- Пане Боже, - тихо сказала Лидия, дрогнув нижней губой. - Мередита если скажет что, это всегда только истина... За то и держу рядом с собой строптивицу — суть вещей видит она.  
\- С ума я, девки, с вами сойду, - запустил пальцы себе в буйные кудри Стась. - Ты-то как знаешь, а я не могу ведь в горе Алюню оставить. Пойду утешать. А тебе так скажу: что мних полюбил, то охотно поверю я — пышный ты, сладкий цветок земли польской. Да только скорее русины с царём их Алексисом католичество примут, чем откажется Перек от своего Ордена...  
С тем и вышел Стась из тёплых покоев — бродить по стылой галерее, слушать, откуда плача звук раздаётся. Оставил растерянную Лидку сидеть на полу в пенном прибое нижних юбок.  
Обидно было Стасю за подругу, кою иезуитский воспитанник безбожно за нос водил. Но ещё обидней — за друга верного-преданного, Алицию. Ведь если поразмыслить да вспомнить — не таилась Алюня бедная вовсе. Разве что рук не распускала, да не говорила «люблю». Ну так сердечную привязанность ведь сотней способов выказать можно. Слова же Лукавым были придуманы, чтобы врать да обманывать, бо нередко с делами расходятся они...

***

Как вернулся Стась с заплаканной Алюней к себе, тишина их встретила — только потрескивала в углу выложенная изразцами печь. Серебряными тюльпанами расшитый балдахин тускло мерцал, нависая над господской кроватью.  
Мрак уединённых покоев освещали только две ярого воска свечи. Пламя их стояло ровно, не колеблясь от ветра. В самые морозы-то решётку из прутьев, что в оконном проёме, закрывал Стась плотно изнутри ставнями, волчьими шкурами обитыми. Тепло берегли они хорошо.  
Остывали жирные перепёлки на большом кованом блюде, благоухал паточный мёд в кувшинах металла аурихалк. Панна Лидзя же, не иначе, до дому поехала, сцену тягостную длить не желая — вздыхать да томиться по мниху своему. Но, видно, так уж устроен человек — где подале, любви он ищет, под носом у себя ни пса не замечая.  
Молча сели друг напротив друга они с Алицией, да за еду принялись, жареное мясо с птичьих костей сгрызая. Хотя, по правде сказать, обоим кусок в горло не лез. Думал Стась-думал, а потом и спросил, рот небелёным полотном утерев:  
\- Неужто не в силах оставить ты мысли о Лидзе? Ведь ясно, что вместе вам не бывать. Не может такого быть при нашем мироустройстве — чтоб вельможная панна девку челядинку восхотела.  
Поняла на него глаза Алюня, слёзы в них блеснули.  
\- Больно вам здравое рассуждение помогает, когда о Дереке своём тоскуете. Можно ли вам двоим вместе быть, добрый мой пане? Но шесть лет минуло, а я всё про Дарка Хилчевского слышу — или кто занял место его в сердце у вас?  
Не нашёлся, что ответить на это, Стась, хотя никогда за словом в карман не лез. Да только понял он глупость свою и уж дальше молчал, язык прикусив.  
Не было права у пана Станислава других поучать, бо сам-то чем он лучше, разумнее чем?  
Что скрывать — случалось, шляхтичи постарше лакомо на Стася поглядывали, на охоту да бенкеты всякие в поместья свои зазывая. Бывало, и соглашался он — всё второго Дерека, остолоп, встретить думал... Ну, а теперь-то, годы спустя, ничьих льстивых речей Стась больше не слушал. Понял, что диковинка только для тех панов — до женитьбы вволю натешиться.  
Явился бы только пред очи его Дерек, руки стасевы в свои взял... Да только то было пустое — за столько лет во граде Львове уж верно, иного хлопца Дарко встретил. Долго ли коханый — лицом и телом пригожий, нрава славного, вольным-неприкаянным мог ходить?  
\- Да что же это, панич! - пожаловалась Алиция, глаза тылом ладони утирая. - По лицу вижу — опять мучаете вы себя злыми мыслями. Негоже денёк погожий нам проводить вот так. Не запрячь ли сани-кошёвку, не развеселить ли душу? Полостью меховой укрывшись, под звон колокольцев хорошо в заснеженных полях лететь...  
\- А и верно, - подумав, кивнул Стась. - Права, как всегда ты, милая моя дивчина. Поедем в село, не станем затворниками сидеть, печалиться — ведь Рождество на носу уже, колядки да празднества церковные.  
Вот так и выехали они с Алюней со двора на четверке коней белых, впростяж запряжённых. Бронека Талера ещё Стась милостиво с собой взял — после того, что с пахоликом Итморским приключилось, сделался шляхтич послушнее барашка. Рот без позволения не раскрывал, а девок и вовсе забыл домогаться. Но то понятно — участи Джерслава кто бы теперь позавидовал?

***

Куда только, волею отца-воеводы, не отправлялся Стась для обучения языкам и звычаям заморским. Кордову, где насильно крещёные жиды-марраны не смели покидать своих поселений, видел он. По Риму пешим паломником бродил, слушая местный говор — живую народную латынь. Стокгольм и его суровый протестанский люд, Москву и бояр с окладистыми бородами — всё-то успел повидать Ероним Станислав в свои неполные двадцать два года. Да только милей всего была пану дорога назад, возвращение в родные края.  
Стоило только увидеть торчащие метёлками вербы близ дорог, густой туман над яром — и замирало у Стася сердце от восторга. Любимая Речь Посполита с Краковом и Варшавой, с уютными дымками украинных сёл радовала глаз больше красот иноземных. Не всякий человек был так к своей родине привязан — а вот пану Станиславу уж очень дорога она была.  
И, хоть ни одна душа не ведала о том, страшился более всего Стась плена и вечной неволи, что татарских пленников ожидали. Холодел он при мысли, что может никогда не увидеть черногузых аистов, свивающих по весне гнездо на ободе старого колеса. Белой орлицы короля Пяста, что на всяком флаге воинском вышита была. Хуже смерти было бы для Стася отчизну утратить — Пан Бог, что в небе, тому свидетель...  
Да только увлечение гусарией и тут ему во благо шло, от участи такой уберегая. Не можно было крылатому гусару аркан на шею забросить да с коня волоком стащить. Крутой изгиб деревянных дужек надёжно защищал голову и шею воина — свист верёвочной петли поблизу гусару был не страшен...

***

Не мог наглядеться Стась на лазурное небо, на пушистые искрящиеся снега, когда несла их резвая четверка по просёлочной дороге. Ясным выдался этот зимний денёк, солнце алмазом неогранённым сияло в вышине. На переднем сиденье саней с Алицией помещались они, полостью жаркой медвежьего меха укутаны. И уж подъехали сани к сельской церквушке с высоким крестом в навершии, когда шествие странное увидел Стась.  
Вся в ярких пятнах белых бабьих подвиек и вышитых мужских поясов, двигалась большая толпа кметей за телегой, доверху навозом набитой. Да свежим ещё навоз тот был — то носом без труда можно было расчуять. На телеге же, сжавшись в комок, лежала в разодранной сверху донизу рубашке молодая дивчина.  
Крепко побита она была — вся в синяках, царапинах длинных от ногтей. Сама урёванная, волосы светлые до плеч сваляны грязными колтунами. Груди её белые сквозь порванную одёжу стыдно виднелись. Рядом с телегой шёл старик седой важный в шапке-магерке — не иначе, как волю сельчан исполняя. Старостой, верно, он был у них.  
Срамословия из толпы неслись, комья слепленного снега в несчастную девку летели. А она не знала, как поджать заголённые ноги, как от метких снежков укрыться. Лишь обводила небесную синь полными слёз глазами, только там уж, у Бога милосердия теперь ища...  
Обернулся Стась к Алиции, и увидел: отхлынула от лица у неё вся кровь, руки в шкуру бурую, по краю заледеневшую вцепились.  
\- Ой, пане, - выдохнула она, - знаю я, что это за суд, и что дальше будет. Видела такое уж на селе.  
\- Сказывай, - велел Стась, нахмурившись. - Чем дивчина эта так виновата?  
\- Виновата ли она, то знает один Господь, - осенила себя крестом Алиция. - А только казнят так кмети ту, что замуж не целою вышла. Не было, знать, у ней калины на подоле сорочки.  
\- Что же сделают с ней, кроме позора да поношения? Ужели насмерть совсем забьют?  
\- Кабы забили — так сразу бы померла она, не мучаясь, - покачала головой Алиция. - Кмети же в селе по-другому девку паскудную наказывают... Как вывезут её подале, за овраг — так накинутся всем скопом да напихают ей земли с грязью пополам. И в рот, и в уши, и в непотребные все места...  
Сглотнул слюну Стась, жалость трепыхнулась в нём. Хоть и юным он был, а знал, что бывает, когда земля грязная вовнутрь человеку угодит. Видел однажды и сам, как тяжко кончался отцов пахолик, коему грязь в рану от клинка попала. Скверно гнило его тело повсюду, мерзкое зловоние распространяя. Кожа стала сухой, как пергамент, а глаза на землисто-жёлтом лице блестели так, что видно было: помрёт вскорости мужик. То и верно: двое суток только и промучился пахоле, а там уж вынесли тело на холстине во двор...  
\- Эй, Юзек! Останавливай! - крикнул тут Стась кучеру Йозефу, что четверкой правил.  
Немедля исполнил панское повеление кучер, и вскоре сани встали, как раз поравнявшись с гомонящей толпой людей. Тут холопы на разодетого панского сына и уставились, рты поразевав. Не каждый день молодой пан Стилинский останавливается, чтобы на казнь потаскухи деревенской поглядеть.  
Встал во весь рост Стась, возвышаясь над толпой, да спросил громко:  
\- Почто девку позорите? За что смертью карать удумали, лайдаки?  
Расступилось холопство тогда немного, да протискался к саням рослый кмет с мордой, шибко обиженной. Раскрыл было рот — да бабка сердитая одна и сказать ему не дала, сама заголосила:  
\- Помилуйте, пан Станислав! Так ведь негодная Изка курва гулящая оказалась. Мой Михась, дурачок, в дом её привёл, женою сделал. А Изка-то, шалава, с другим уже ложилась — того гляди, брюхо грешное надуется у неё...  
\- Верно матка говорит, - буркнул верзила тот обиженный, под носом рукавом свитки утерев. - И ведь змея какая: твердит, что ссильничали проезжие паны, что третьего дня селением проезжали. Эх, да что только девка гулящая не сбрехает — всему верить прикажете теперь?  
После замолчал испуганно, голову в плечи вдавил — понял, что слова молвил дерзкие, холопу неподобающие.  
Оборотился Стась на дивчину, что в месиве навозном всхлипывая, дрожала. Как в лицо глянул — в глаза молящие, бездонные, так всё и понял. Правду рассказала сельчанам Изка. Да только казнить её смертью лютой легче было людям, чем поверить да простить невольно содеянный грех...  
\- Не позволяю того, - сощурил глаза со злости Стась. Да сам себе удивился — никогда прежде в суды черни мешаться его не тянуло. - Коль не потребна вам дивчина такая боле, забираю я её себе. А ну расступись — слуге моему Брониславу дорогу дай. Бронек, живо сажай девку с собой в сани!  
Спрыгнул наземь Бронек Талер, да с телеги Изадору несчастную подхватил, навозом уляпаться не побрезговав. Верно, и ему жалко стало дивчины — совсем юной была она, жизнь свою начинала только.  
Жалась к пахолику, вся от пережитого трясясь, бедная Изка — и под полостью меховой зябко было ей. Растерянно молчала толпа простолюдинов, на месте перетаптываясь. Никак не могли постичь они: на что же господину знатному курва последняя, кою все бабы в селе согласно не пожелали терпеть?  
\- Уж верно, сам наказать её позатейливее хочет пан, - уважительно пробасил кто-то из мужиков, на Стася подобострастный взгляд кинув. - Нам-то, холопам, где казнь хорошую измыслить!  
\- Трогай, Йозеф, - стиснув зубы, велел Стась. - Не то, клянусь, рукояткой плети заткну глотку этой скотине.  
\- Доброе вы дело сделали, мой пан, - сжала его руку своей Алюня, как понесла их четверка прочь от клятого села. - Видит Бог, много творится несправедливости на земле. Вы же сейчас хоть немного, да чаши весов уравняли...  
Обернулся тогда Стась, за плечо своё посмотрел. Позади них в санях сидел шляхтич Семанович-Славский, девку плачущую на руках баюкая, утешая. По макушке горемычную своей большой рукой гладил. И такое было у него лицо, что понял пан Станислав — нет, не пропащий ещё у него Бронек. Есть у пахолика и совесть, и искра любви к ближнему, о которой пастор, одышливый пан Бжезняк, так много всегда говорит...  
Алюня же сказала горько, уголки глаз утирая:  
\- А ведь наши предки в ночь Купальскую предавались свальному греху. А после, если девка какая родит — так почет ей были и уважение. Замуж такую охотно брали — уж нет сомнений, плодная. И род от нее здоровый пойдет, не заглохнет на корню... А эта злыдня старая! Да чтоб язык у неё отсох...

***

Отмытая, залеченная, с туго заплетённой короткой косой Изка споро носилась в кухне между котлами и жаровнями, изо всех сил для паньства стараясь. Сама для господ готовить она попросилась, оклемавшись только — уж что-что, а кашеварить селянская девчонка хорошо была обучена. И не жаловался ни панич, ни даже сварливый его дядя на стряпню новой кухарки — прежняя-то, Мартуся, упрямицей старой была, и новых блюд никаких делать для панов не желала. А тут и хорошо было, и с выдумкой — журеков да фляков разных много Изадора приготовлять умела.  
Дичь тоже скоро научилась начинять печёнкой с пряными травами, нитью суровой сызнова сшивая. Марта же, морщинистая кухарка дядина, котлы тяжёлые чугунные да ухваты с трудом ворочала — силы-то старушечьи были уже не те. Вот ей-то очень по нраву пришлась крепкая да сметливая помощница, что не пойми откуда в хозяйстве взялась.  
Про то, как дело было, строго-настрого запретил Бронеку упоминать Стась, клевец тяжёлый со значением показав. Уж больно ему хотелось, чтобы не слышала девка больше слова «курва», не дрожала, что и здесь травить её начнут. Довольно было и того, что в родном селе люди замучить хотели, а муж да свекровушка подбивали их на то...  
Сильно уж привычным к подлостям разным был Стась — а особливо от слуг своих. А потому, когда Бронек Талер к нему краснеющую Изадору за руку приволок, скривился даже: ну что теперь-то? Да только не винить хотел её пахолик, не бесчестить.  
Раскрыл широко глаза и аж руку прижал ко рту Стась, когда в жёны Изку смиренно попросил у него Бронислав. И смешно это было, и радостно — ведь шляхтич и свои грехи замолить теперь мог, да ещё в жёны брал девицу такую славную. И добре, что так: короткая коса-то толки промеж челяди вызывала. Замужним только селянкам косу рубили — где же Изкин благоверный в разе таком?  
Вот и не стал препятствий чинить им пан, благоволящий священным узам. Только спросил девку для порядку, согласна ль пойти за Талера. Ну, а та так радостно закивала, что ясно было и ежу — слюбились они с Бронеком, вот под венец и хотят...

***

Людно было с самого утра на рыночной площади — как и всякий раз, когда толпа мещан да купцов на казнь бунтовников дерзких смотреть стекалась. Дарили своим обществом и такие, как Стась, паны шановные — в ложах на возвышении, чуть подале от помоста, сидя. Были паны, знамо дело, со всей челядью, и многие с жёнами иль невестами. Это чтобы о ходе казни можно было потолковать, да поутешать взволнованную даму. Отцы иные чад своих тоже с собой брали — тем уж больно любопытно было на козаков чубатых подивиться. Да особливо, когда станут за ребро на крюк подвешивать их, або кол в тело вгонять...  
Стась же к годам своим перевидел всё, что можно только — лучше ката виды тех казней мог бы перечислить. Ведь был он и во множестве городов, с отцом-воеводой по делам его разъезжая, и часто глядел из высокой ложи, как карали преступников против державной власти. Чаще всего-то холопы это украинные были, да беглые крепостные-московиты, что к непокорству чернь местную подстрекали. Вот их-то и надлежало казнить прилюдно, страх в сердцах сея — бо семижды семь раз подумает другой смерд, прежде чем на муку такую бунтом себя обрекать...  
Сосед же шляхтич с соседом, коли кто фольварк чужой разорил, або жену украл, суд чинили недолго — чай, у каждого сабля вострая при поясе была, пахоле имелись. И коль мстили друг другу за обиды вельможные паны, то одни-сами, суды да короля в дело это не мешая.  
Был Стась не один сегодня, а с панной Марцинковской — то дядя Герард занудный настоял. Прилично это было — на увеселении городском с наречённой рука об руку появиться. Да ещё когда хороша она, как в росе лилея — это чтоб недруги все зубы себе от зависти искрошили...  
Ни Стасю самому, ни Лидии в казнях интересу никакого не было — ведь приедается виденное десятки раз, и уж чувства не вызывает. А потому не смотрели они особо на помост, где рослый козак и мальчишка-отрок с петлями на шеях стояли. О своем разговаривали, о насущном, голова к голове склонясь.  
\- А коли дело Унии Йордуша насаждать пошлют? - тревожно спрашивала Лидзя, грея руки в мягкой бобровой муфте, на которой хлопьями оседал снежок. - Схизматы эти очень опасными могут быть, коли злить их. Разве не помнишь ты, Стась, гибели виленского архиепископа Иосафата Кунцевича? Ведь чернь его разъярённая на куски растерзала.  
\- Твой Йордан, - покосился на неё Стась, - и так иезуит, а вдобавок к тому, Сатаны самого хитрее. Уж чем угодно поручиться могу — не ввяжется Перек в то, что для жизни его угроза. Подставляться не станет, как безродный сын сапожника, в миру Кунцевич Иван... Не для этого мнихи Йордуша премудростям своим учили столько.  
\- Ох, твои бы слова да Богу в уши! - с надеждой глянула в серенькое небо Лидка. - Погоди-ка, Стасю... видать, пропустили что-то мы с тобой.  
И правда — толпа растревоженно гудела, слышались громогласные проклятия судьи и писаря, что зачитывал приговор. Стась взглянул на помост и тут же азартно подался вперед — а малому-то удалось вильнуть, вырваться и спрыгнуть прямо в толпу людей!  
\- Глибко, тикай! Нехай ляхи, падлюки, тебя не словят! - хрипел из последних сил козак — у него на шее уж затягивал кручёную верёвку палач.  
Поглядев вниз, увидел сейчас же Стась, как мальчишка убегал с места казни — только мелькала меж шапок мещан его чернявая голова. И люди-то мастеровые, седые плотники да каменщики, не держали беглеца — напротив, дальше выпихивали. Видно, мало кто хотел любоваться, как хлопец двенадцати лет на шибенице болтаться будет...  
И по всему видать, ничего сильно-то дурного эти двое не сделали — казнь была им назначена лёгкая. Може, урядника важного оскорбили какого. Кто ж прознает теперь — слова-то обвинительные на латыни, вестимо, Стась прослушал...  
Посмотрели они с Лидзей последний раз на помост, да оба вздохнули с досады, отвернулись. Не постичь было обоим «наречённым», что ж потешного люди в казнях тех находят. Вот был ещё недавно человек — жил, дышал, хотел чего-то. Ныне же висит он синий удавленный, и только с сапог на помост загаженный капает — то-то весело глядеть на него теперь! А и стоило ли жизни козачину лишать, коль проступок его не шибко большой? Хоть вот брат меньшой спасся — так уже благо...  
Только благо ли это для них, поляков — в том сомневался очень Стась. Обыкновенно вот такие отчаянные на Сечь и бежали, как шабелину в руках научались без дрожи держать. Панам вельможным за всё помстить, пожечь поместья, поглумиться над ихними панночками. Было это говорено столько раз при Стасе — служивые люди да полковники, с коими отец водился, на него, пострела, и вниманья не обращали...

***

Подал пан Станислав руку Лидии, да из ложи резной встать помог, по настилу дощатому свёл её вниз. А она и забыла уж про всё, глазами сияет — знать, о мнихе своём опять наяву грезит, глупая дивчина. Но как посмотрел на подругу Стась — так невольно разулыбался и сам. Хорошенькой уж больно была Лидка — медно-рыжие пряди выбивались из-под вышитого шёлком и золотой нитью рантуха, румяными от морозца были щёки и губы...  
После проводил Стась её до кареты с ожидающей госпожу Мередитой. Сам-то отпустил пахоликов — Бронека да Матеуша, бо ещё пройтись сам по площади немного хотел. Любопытна панскому сыну, в четырёх стенах годами заточённому, была жизнь других сословий. А её и можно было увидеть только на улицах Люблина — где гостеприимно распахивали двери корчмы, гудели всеми наречиями купеческие лавки, сердитые цеховые дядьки распекали ленивых подмастерьев...  
Шёл в толпе Ероним Станислав, с людом простым смешавшись, ногою в навоз тщаясь не угодить. И вдруг что-то голову поднять заставило его. Моргнул Стась раз, другой — да только видение чудное не проходило, не думало даже исчезать. В трёх шагах от него, возле лавки с вывешенной рядами ременной сбруей, стоял хмурый и злой Дарко Хилчевский, вдумчиво удила заклёпанные ощупывая. Так обычно люди делали, в работе ремесленной понимающие — и без красных слов купца цену вещи знали оне. Но купчина дородный и молчал, беседы зряшной не затевая — видел ведь, с кем дело имеет. Другой же рукой Дарко коня вороного сильного за узду придерживал — уж видно, для него и выбирал сбрую получше.  
Стась же рот сначала силился раскрыть, слово сказать — да не выходило у него никак, словно с головой он был под водою. Потом всё же смог — и именем дорогим словно толща воды прорвалась.  
\- Дерек! Скажи, ты ли это или блазнится только мне? - прищурился Станислав, вглядываясь в родное лицо. Ведь не могло двух таких быть в целом свете. Скулы его, словно сажей вычерненные брови из тысячи узнал бы Стась.  
Обернулся козак в шапке овчинной со алым подкладом, что на Дерека похож так был. И тут совсем не можно дышать стало Стасю. Не ошибся он, верно Дарка своего признал. Вот только глаза у козака были холодны, словно топкая трясина болотная.  
\- Я, ваша милость пан Станислав, - произнёс тот на чистом польском языке — ни намёка в нём теперь не было на говор украинский. - Угодно ли вам что?  
И не было на лице любимом ни тени улыбки. Знать, не рад был совсем этой встрече Дерек — забыл о нём давно, не ценил памятью, не дорожил.  
Ох, и худо сделалось Стасю, как понял он то! Но что уж теперь.  
\- Угодно знать мне, что в Люблине делаешь ты, - молвил он, не отрывая глаз от Дарка. Хоть и мешался Стась ему только, а всё не мог отвести пан взгляда от возмужавшего лица, широких плеч в охвате синей, ладно сидящей свитки.  
\- Брата названного заехал навестить, - глядя в сторону, отвечал Дерек. - Да вот на казнь площадную сразу попал. И случилось так — да простит меня шановный пан, что хлопец казнённый побратимом мне был. Вместе с Грицьком мы грамоте латинской в коллегиях учились.  
\- Так ведь не моя то воля была, Гриця казнить, - тихо проговорил Стась. - Я и вины его даже не знаю. Слов писаря не расслышал.  
\- Так то понятно, — усмехнулся недобро Дарко. - Пан невестой свой, Лидзей Марцинковской уж больно занят был. Видел я, как беседу вы оживлённую вели, на казнь холопа не шибко-то и глядя. Как по мне — так и заради Бога. Вам, ляхам, всё одно, за что человека безгрешного смерти предают.  
\- Так что же ты, людей обо мне расспрашивал? - весь дрожа от его сурового, бичующего тона, спросил Стась.  
\- Надо больно, - пренебрежительно хмыкнул тот. - Слышал только, о чём красильщика два рядом со мною толковали. Нам-то, людям простым, никакого дела нет до свадеб панских.  
Приоткрылся у Стася от обиды рот, заморгал он часто, сквозь пелену слёз на козака глядя.  
\- А коли нет дела — с трудом сглотнул он, - то, верно, всё равно будет тебе, что весной этой с Лидией мы поженимся. Коли нет дела — так ты представь, Дерек, как косу её я на кулак намотаю, да шнуровку сзади на платье саблей срежу! Как втиснусь меж бёдер белых, нежных, да к постели придавлю пани за шею...  
Схмурились густые чёрные брови тогда у Дарка, совсем сошлись. Дёрнулся он было к Стасю — рукой будто за ворот схватить хотел. Да только не стал козаче.  
Видел Стась, как вздымается под свиткой могучая грудь, как сжаты у Дарка кулаки. И уж думал — в ответ сейчас больное да хлёсткое скажет что. Или по морде отвесит рукой тяжелой. И пускай, пускай — только бы не смотрел милый такими пустыми глазами...  
Но только вышло всё иначе. Схватился за гриву жеребца вороного Дарко, в мгновение ока взлетел в седло — и тут же вдарил шпорами в мускулистые, чёрные как смоль, бока. Ни словечка на прощание не сказал. И не успел Стась оглянуться, как уж далеко, на дороге впереди был Дарко — только слышалось отрывистое: «Геть, геть, геть!»  
Встал панич, как вкопанный, потерю свою не в силах даже разумом охватить. Ведь в тот-то раз насильно с Дереком их разлучили. Сейчас же сам он, своим поганым ртом лживые слова произнёс, и так потерял козачка своего. Ведь человек в граде Люблине — словно иголка в стоге сена. Как отыщешь Дарка теперь?  
Спешно остановил Стась первый попавшийся воз, да к замку своему править велел. Ехать было совсем недалечко — ведь окна стасевы на площадь самую выходили. А пока трясся по булыжникам под цоканье копыт, всё думал неотступно, губы до крови кусая: хоть бы Алюня нашла тут выход! Хоть бы придумала разумная дивчина средство какое, чтобы Дерека найти. Ведь только приехал он — а значит, задержится ещё хоть немного...  
И, как назло будто, вспомнились тут пану Станиславу суровые слова татка, что за случай с панной Чарнецкой его распекал. «Знаем мы оба, что Дарка Хилчевского ты недостоин — не спорь даже, сыне. Как согласился возиться он с тобой, бестолочью хамоватой — то тайна великая для меня. Другой бы, какой угодно холоп разумный, отбрехался скорее. Да крестился потом на все стороны света, что напасти такой избежал...»

***

\- Эх, пане, - сидя в кресле напротив, задумчиво трогала подвески на серьгах Алиция. - Как же Дарко любил! Носился с вами, подлетком, как с писаною торбой...  
\- А ты меня отцепить от него не могла, помнишь? - сопя и шмыгая носом, отвечал Стась.  
\- А то ж. Нешто я забуду, как из-под Дарка вашу панскую милость вынимала, чтобы к родителю вести.  
\- Почему ж уехал он от меня, Алюнь? Почто совсем оставил?  
\- Так не стерпеть козаку было глумления над самым святым, вот и осердился так, - искоса глянула челядинка. - Как язык-то повернулся про невесту ему говорить! Да ещё про дела срамные, - цыкнула языком она.  
\- Сам не знаю, на кой ляд я это сделал, - понурился Стась. - Но глядел он на меня так неласково! Далеко стоял, не поблизу, слова цедил. Будто всё едино ему, что со мной сталось. Вот и мне захотелось помстить, зло ему сделать тоже...  
\- Ну так доволен пан своей помстой? Славно всё вышло? Задали вы мне теперь работу — с ног сбилась, пока людей по ближним постоялым дворам разослала. Панич-панич... Немым бы много краше были!  
\- Да знаю я, Алюнь. Вот дурак же убогый! - повинился Станислав, по лбу себе костяшками постучав.  
Но тут в дверь просунулась белобрысая голова слуги Матеуша. И морда у него была оживлённая — знать, розыски Дария Хилчевского, что пану так занадобился, не совсем напрасными были.  
\- Ну, Матусек? - обернулась к нему Алиция. - Неужто порадовать ты нас можешь чем?  
\- Так, истинно так, - довольно закивал пахоле — то не пустяк был, поручение такое важное исполнить. - Хозяин трактира близ Четвергова Всхолмья матушкой клялся, к кресту губами прикладывался. У него нынче остановился Дарко сын Карпа, мещанского сословия хлопец видный, что из города Львова путь держит. Как и сказывали вы, бурсак тот Дарко, недавно окончивший. Говорить может на языках благородного паньства, по-руськи и по-турецки бегло тож. Прямо как... воевода наш свет покойный!  
\- Хвала Господу! - поцеловал свои сложенные замком руки Стась. Выдохнул длинно — только сейчас отпустило. - Матусь, твой ныне тот конь, на коего ты глаз намедни положил. - Кто много так вызнать для пана может, достоин, чтобы жеребец-трёхлетка его носил, красавец тонконогий.  
Просиял Матеуш, да кинулся на коленях благодарить, камни в перстнях дорогих дыханием затуманивая. Признателен он был шибко господину своему — жеребчик, Станиславом в дар обещанный, любого оруженосца не посрамил бы. А что мало выезжен тот был - ну так, чай, и Матусек панам не ровня.  
А как вымелся за дверь ловкий пахолик, облизнул Стась губы, с духом собираясь. Поднялся с кресла он, подошёл к нише со шкатулкой резной палисандровой, что родитель когда-то привёз. Вставил в прорезь ключ, на железном кольце у пояса висящий, да отпер крышку, смолами гладкими покрытую.  
Хоть и не целая уже — с хвостом, маленько отбитым, лежала на пышном атласном ложе птичка даркова пеночка. Никогда не расставался с ней Станислав — и в земли заморские с собой возил, время от времени доставая да любуясь. Взял он глиняную птицу бережно, Алиции протянул.  
\- Пойди к нему с зарёй, будь ласка! Отдай упоминок этот Дереку в руки, растолкуй: нет у молодого пана Стилинского ниякой невесты. Спесь только есть, да норов, да гордость уязвлённая — вот этого добра хватает... И, коли выслушает тебя Хилчевский — передай, прошу я смиренно о встрече.  
\- Что смогу — то сделаю, добрый мой пане, - прикрыла ресницы та, в украшенный чёрным кружевом лиф свистульку пряча. - Да только помнит ли пан Стась, что поста схизматского девять дён ещё?  
\- Мыслишь, не пойдёт ко мне Дерек, свиданием поста нарушать не захочет? - погрустнел он. - Раз так, хоть поговорить бы пришёл под окно, словом перемолвиться. Кто знает, куда он задумал податься, как брата названного повидает...  
\- И то верно. Ничего ведь мы не знаем о нём - чем нынче промышляет, для чего язык турецкий усердно изучал, - согласно кивнула Алиция.  
\- Знак это свыше будет, коли в канун Рождества Дарка я увижу, - рассудил Станислав. - Не напрасными тогда были все молитвы. И вернул мне его Пан Бог, смилостивился над Стасем...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Горгер** — испанский жёсткий гофрированный воротник, обшитый рюшами. Заставлял держать голову прямо, придавая носящему горделивый вид.  
>  **Впростяж** — цугом, когда две или три пары коней идут гуськом.  
>  **Кмет** — польский крестьянин.  
>  **Кирие элейсон!** — Господи, помилуй! (греч.)  
>  **Аурихалк** — латунь.  
>  **Речь Посполита** — дословный перевод на польский латинского выражения Res Publica («общая вещь»). Граждане этого государства называли его Rzeczpospolita (жечпосполита), иноземцы — Польша.  
>  **Рантух** — богато украшенный платок, которым знатные полячки покрывали чепец, нося по особо торжественным случаям.  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

Проснулся он ещё затемно — от того, как брякнула по дереву медная ручка, да сомкнулись с легким скрипом створы. То Алюня из своих комнат вышла, волю панскую исполнять. После покоился Стась в своей лебяжьего пуха перине, слушал, как пели в ближнем костёле «рорату» в честь Девы Пречистой. Стройным созвучиям дивился, что исторгало мощное тело органа.  
Самой ранней была месса эта в дни Адвента. А потому горела у врат костёла свеча в фонаре с прозрачными оконцами — добрым католикам путь в ночи освещать. И, как беспокойное пламя сквозь медово-жёлтое стекло, трепыхалась в Стасе надежда.  
Хоть бы сжалился Дерек да пришёл под вечер! Там бы пан Станислав не попомнил шляхетного достоинства — на коленях просил бы его простить слова поганые, что с языка давеча сорвались. Да то стасево достоинство и вышло всё, как Дерека он своего увидел... Годы разлетелись, как от проса шелуха, и снова был Ероним Станислав отроком большеглазым. Снова был панёнком пятнадцати лет, что, не имея стыда, перед парнем взрослым на спину в сено валился, приласкать просил.  
А ведь не можно уж было держать себя так пану, не подобало это молодому шляхтичу. Но что же делать было Стасю, коль от одного только взгляда козака испарина прошибала его под вышитой сорочкой. Что ж было делать, коль и по сию пору надо было пану Станиславу вот что: лежать под Дереком нагишом, в глаза его затуманенные смотреть. Слушать, как вздыхает коханек, стонет, густые ресницы смыкая. Зовёт его чудным именем, коего нет в польском языке, и по-другому тоже ласково всяко...

***

Был уж ясный день, когда Алиция взошла на порог, чепец фламского полотна от снежинок отряхивая да улыбаясь.  
\- Что же, придёт? - спросил Станислав, весь дрожа от нервного озноба.  
\- Птицу вашу взял и придти обещался, пане, - заиграли радостные ямочки на щеках у дивчины.  
Зажмурил тут глаза Стась, горячо Господа благодаря. Знать, был шляхтич Стилинский тоже не совсем пропащим для Него — толк мог ещё со слуги нерадивого выйти...  
\- О чём же так долго беседы вы вели?  
\- Так о невесте вашей фальшивой, да о мнихах иезуитах, что крепко козаку досаждали тож. Я, стало быть, про пана Перека позлословила. Дарко же поведал, как изгалялись над ним в стенах коллегии. Как притесняли их с товарищами всяко, мессы выстаивать за скамьями неволили. Да только не пропел наш Дарко в костёле «te Deum laudamus». Верным схизме своей остался, - с затаённым довольством сказала Алиция.  
\- Иного и не ждал я, - пожал плечами Стась. - А коль иезуитов вы честили — значит, про Лидзю всё знает Хилчевский? Понял теперь: тебе это зазноба, мне же подруга дорогая только?  
\- Знает он много, пане, - усмехнулась та. - Ведь говорили мы долгие часы, заснеженными улочками гуляя. Морозит нынче дай Боже — но горячих цебуляж козак нам в сытном ряду купил...  
\- А про меня спрашивал что? - молвил Стась, кривя губы от зависти. Хотел бы он сам по Люблину с Дереком гулять, да лепёшки с луком и маком кушать!  
\- Впрямую-то нет — гордость не позволяла. Но видно было, что на вас с пани Марцинковской тошнёхонько ему было глядеть.  
\- Неужто к Лидке заревновал? - умилённо сложил ладони Станислав. - А-а, значит, есть-таки Дереку дело до свадеб панских! Теперь-то всё мне понятно; помнишь ведь, что я в Овражках учинил, когда с пани Йеннифер застал его?  
\- А Дарко бедный весь час, что казнь та длилась, на пару вашу любовался, - покачала головой Алюня. Да ваша панская милость сдурела бы уже! Ничего; вот придёт козак ближе к ночи, сами ему всё и растолкуете. Я-то уж сделаю так, чтоб стража дядина у вас под окном дорожки не топтала. Падки ведь на меды да горилку красноносые господа жовниры. А коли девка дворовая, выправкой их прельстившись, задарма поднесёт — так и жбан целый готовы выхлебать...  
А как вышла служанка — после трудов-то праведных у себя отдохнуть, вздумалось Стасю поворошить былое. В нишу он стенную ткнулся, шкатулку в руки взял заветную. Ящик узенький сбоку выдвинул — в нём бумаги пожелтевшей свиток, тесьмой перевязанный, хранился.  
Помнил и сейчас пан Станислав, как нелегко дались ему первые месяцы без Дарка. Сидя в душной классной комнате вместе со всеми, заслонялся он от взора воспитателя локтём. Выводил старательным мальчишеским почерком простой метрический стих:

Кроткою ночью в тиши  
Я о тебе всё тоскую.  
Трудно мне спать одному,  
Ласк твоих сладость познав.

Где бы ты ни был теперь -  
Вспомни, любимый, о Стасе.  
Помнит твой Стась до сих пор,  
Как ты в глаза целовал.

Улыбнулся грустно он, да на выцветшую строчку под виршами глянул. Верный школярской привычке, каллиграфически вписал там красными чернилами отрок Станислав: «Datum: Lublin, 9o Sept., anno domini MDCXLI.»

***

Ждать Дерека было мукой.  
Весь взмокший от испарины, жался Стась лицом к холодным прутьям оконной решетки. Бессмысленно вглядывался в снежные вихри, что кружились над опустевшей площадью. Жовнирские пики не торчали над кованой оградой внизу — знать, упились служивые да храпели, лёжа вповалку у себя в оружейной.  
Но только Дерек тоже не шёл — раздумал, наверное. Да и на кой чёрт было идти козаку с постоялого двора? Там залпом опрокидывают кружки можжевелового мёда, расплёскивая на столы пену. А расторопные служанки носятся, стуча деревянными башмаками, таскают на подносах плошки с дымящейся едой. Там едва видно закопчённые стены, бо хозяин-прощелыга жалеет свечей. Но то и хорошо: изъяны чужие меньше так замечаешь. А весёлые да хмельные хлопцы всяко лучше, чем несносный пан шляхтич...  
Так думал пан Станислав, на стылом ветру стоя. А всё ж не смел он затворить окно, у печки жаркой руки согреть.  
Но тут показалась внизу сквозь вьюгу знакомая фигура в синей свитке. Ловко на старый вяз, что под окном у ограды рос, стал взбираться козак. Затаив дыхание, следил пан Станислав, как с ветки на толстую ветку перебирается он, груды снега вниз стряхая. Пока не спрыгнул Хилчевский на каменный карниз с решеткой, ухватившись за лепные выступы снаружи.  
Тут и шапку он сдёрнул долой, длинный чуб до самого ворота свесив.  
\- Дерек! - прильнул немедля к решётке Стась, стиснул ребристые прутья. - Слава Богу, пришёл...  
Задрал он голову, глядя снизу вверх на статного козака — пояс Дарка с головой стасевой был вровень. Но несподручно беседы-то вести было так — вот и сел Дарко на широкий карниз, ноги скрестив по-турецки.  
Молча оглядел он сперва Стася — да вдумчиво так, внимательно. После заговорил на польском, снова чистым выговором удивляя:  
\- Что невеста поддельная у пана, то не диво. Знать, приличия соблюсти вы желаете перед дядей. Я же проездом тут, бо с купеческим караваном собрался до земель османов. Много времени вашего не займу, разговорами о былом смущать не стану. Ведь вернул пан мой упоминок — свистульку глиняную, безделицу...  
Сник тут совсем пан Станислав. Как с чужим будто, Дерек с ним обращался, шибко вежливо разговор ведя. И так горько было это, что ничего в ответ сказать Стась и не мог.  
\- То не спрашивал я у Алиции — а у пана самого хотел узнать, - голову к плечу склонив, молвил Дерек. - С каким знатным вельможей ваша милость нынче любится? Бережёт ли тот пана Станислава, не обижает ли словом али делом?  
Смежил тут веки Стась, да всё равно слёзы подлые пролились, на щёки скатились ему.  
\- Неужто дурень попался какой, что красу да нрав ваш пылкий не ценит? - нахмурился козак.  
\- Так, Дерек, так, - шмыгнул он носом. - Дурень попался такой, что и чуб у него, и щетина густая. А всё не поймёт тот хлопче: ждёт его по сию пору Стась, милых дружков не мает...  
Приоткрыл рот удивлённо Дарко, во все глаза на него уставился.  
\- Как можно-то, помилуй Боже! Ведь не из тех пан, кто один может быть — ласка да внимание вам, как дожди зелёным всходам, потребны...  
\- Так не от кого ведь попало — от тебя мне потребны они! - отчаянно воскликнул Стась, к нему потянулся через решётку. И аж глаза закрыл от наслаждения, когда пальцы дерекову мягкую щетину нащупали. Обеими руками стал Стась его по лицу, по шее гладить. Да жадно, боясь, что вот-вот отпихнут.  
Но не отстранился, не стал противиться этому козаче. Видно было — от нежных касаний прямо млел он.  
\- А я-то думал, как на площади с пани Лидией вас увидел: взялся сын воеводский за ум, ожениться решил. Прежнее всё баловство уж и не помнит, - сглотнул Дарко, а Стась движение горла его прямо под рукой почуял. - Пусть простит меня ясный пан — потому и неласков я был, потому слова молвил злые...  
Сказал он так — и руки стасевы своими накрыл, сжал слегка:  
\- Выросли вы как, пан Станислав... Мальчишкой отроком, помнится, оставлял — ныне же хлопец жилистый да сильный.  
\- То Стась, Дерек... - поморщился он. - Какой я тебе, холера, пан Станислав? Нарочно ты, что ли, «паном» этим мучаешь меня?  
\- Что же, взаправду нету у тебя дружка? - раздул ноздри Дарко, его оглядывая. Серёдку ладони губами тронул.  
Задрожал от этого Стась, дыханье у него совсем сбилось. И так естество мужское налилось, что тяжёлая парчовая ткань кунтуша дыбом встала, приподнялась.  
\- А ты поцелуй, - потянул он Дерека за руку к себе. - Вот сразу и поймёшь.  
Думал Станислав, откажет тот — строгий ведь пост схизматский. Да видно, превыше схизмы своей ставил его Дарко — губ пану не пожалел. Сжал он стасеву шею твёрдой рукой — как за холку лошадь берут, да прильнул устами к устам.  
Сочными поцелуи коханека были, крепкими — ажно голова кружилась от них. Сколько помнил себя пан Станислав, всегда выходило так: похотливым он с Дереком делался, ровно девка-шалава обозная. Вот и сейчас не придумал ничего лучше, чем ляпнуть:  
\- Уж везде теперь я дорослый, Дерек... Не хочешь ли посмотреть?  
\- Вижу, некому драть тебя, Стасю, - выдохнул тот жарко, горло ему сдавив. - Покажи себя, подыми высоко одёжу. От окна только отойди вот — застудишься же, неровен час...  
Отступил тогда вглубь покоев своих Станислав. Скинул на пол кунтуш, потянул на штанах витой шнурок. Дерек же, возле решётки на коленях стоя, глазами за ним неотрывно следил. А как поднял Стась длинный свой жупан, да зубами присборенный край закусил — охнул козак, рот приоткрыл даже.  
\- То верно, что везде ты дорослый, - хрипло проговорил он. - Экая булава торчит у тебя теперь! Спиною-то повернись — дай же и сзади тобой полюбоваться.  
Охотно поворотился Стась к нему спиной — знал, что и этак хорош тоже. Вызнал уж после панич, что наука воинская да муштра тоже крепким да ладным тело делают. И селянской пахоты для того не надобно.  
Постоял так Стась, дал наглядеться, после же через плечо обернулся — любо, мол, тебе? Ничего не говорил уж Дерек — только дышал тяжело. Да рукою под полой свитки себя сжимал, стасева тела вожделея.  
Отпустил тогда край жупана Станислав, кунтуш просторный на плечи накинул. Огорчённым сразу сделалось лицо у Дарка — видать, не хватило ему погляду такого. Не хватило и Стасю — от всего этого так уж он разохотился, что было невмочь.  
Подошёл Стась к решётке, взял за руку козака. И стал просить ласково, уговаривая:  
\- Помню я, что пост у вас ещё. Знаю, что грешить нельзя. Но пожалей ты Стася, дай мне хоть своих пальцев...  
Втянул тогда воздух сквозь сжатые зубы Дерек.  
\- Ладно, - ответил, - на вот.  
Поглядел тогда благодарно Стась, да два пальца дерекова влажными губами взял. Головою взад-вперёд стал двигать, будто бы другое что сосёт. И такое тут лицо, от блаженства потерянное, стало у Дарка, что застонал Стась, да полез рукой себе под длинный подол. Хуй свой стоячий сладостно в кулак втискивать стал. Дерека же во рту, как мог, нежил, пальцы его аж до костяшек забирая.  
\- Да что же это — как на цепи тебя держали! - пожаловался козак. Стась же в отместку его кончиком языка подразнил — а к чему с псом-то ровнять?  
\- Что ж ты творишь, - выдохнул Дарко. - Ещё-ка возьми вот так...  
Поднял на него глаза Станислав, губами распухшими пальцы тесно обхватив. И давай тогда стараться — сам-то шановный пан ведь держался едва. Жупан свой весь уделал, малиновый шёлк пятная...  
\- А много с панами-то другими блудил? — схватил его тут за волосы Дарко, голову назад запрокинул. - А то смотри, как наловчился!  
И от обиды ревнивой в его голосе так уж хорошо стало Стасю. Затрясся от весь, да забрызгал шелка дорогие, пальцы милому прикусив.  
А как дыхание успокоилось немного, осоловевшему, с красными щеками Дереку он сказал:  
\- Драть меня некому, то святая правда. Так может, ты возьмёшься, как пост схизматский-то минет?  
\- А как минет, сам на постоялый двор приходи. Там и воздам за всё — так что твоя панская милость всех шляхтичей-то паскудных забудет.  
Улыбнулся козаку суровому Стась, да по чубу чёрному погладил.  
\- Есть у меня в сердце хлопец только один. А он, волею божьей, не шляхтич...  
Долго бы так с ним сидеть мог Станислав, руки дерековы в своих ладонях согревая. Да только уж совесть замучила его — холодно было на ветру зимней ночью, так что и собаки бродячие скулили да просились в жилье, поближе к очагу.  
Дарко сам тоже уходить не хотел — всё в глаза заглядывал, ладонь его к щеке прижимая. Боязно было расстаться им теперь. Обыкновенно-то, раз отпустив, не могут найти друг друга люди снова.  
Дерек же за беседой выдал: приехал он в город заране не просто так. Сговорился с кожемякой одним, чтоб жена его, турчанка из Синопа, про обычаи родины подробно всё обсказала.  
Караван, к коему собирался прибиться Хилчевский, отходил в марте, как просохнут дороги. Но до того времени надеялся Стась найти ему занятие и в славном ганзейском городе Люблине.

***

Утром на шестой день января, как выглянул в окно, увидел он намалёванное мелом на всех воротах: 16+C+M+B+48.  
Но это каждое Богоявление так было. Знал любой ребёнок имена трёх мудрецов, посетивших младенца Иисуса в ночь рождения. Юный Каспар, седой старец с бородой Мельхиор и темнокожий маг Валтасар. Вот первые буквы от тех имён на воротах и выводили. Год же от Рождества Христова тоже для памяти писался: первыми столетия, последними годы малые.  
Помнится, отцы-иезуиты в коллегии гневливо губы поджимали, когда они, дети, про имена волхвов наперебой рассказывали.  
\- Выдумки всё безродных холопов, от едукации далёких! - желчный и сухой наставник их поучал. - Запомните, буквы те означают «Христус Мансионем Бенедикат» — «Христос благословляет этот дом». А глупости ваши забудьте. Чтоб и не слышал я боле ереси такой.  
Стась же кивал и лик делал благопристойный, однако за спиною дулю противному законнику показывал...  
Сперва полагалась в этот день в костёле торжественная месса, потом уж застолье в кругу семьи. «Три короля» праздник волшебный в народе назывался, и сызмальства любимым у Стася был. Особенно ждал он всегда вечернего представления на площади. Как трое мещан ряженых станут приносить дары пригожей дивчине, что с младенцем на руках в сене лежала. И другие панские дети тоже на сцену эту смотрели, рот разинув. Казалось им, несмышлёным: не много столетий назад оно было. А прямо перед их изумлёнными очами кланялись мудрецы с Востока, да подносили к ногам Марии из Назарета золото, ладан и смирну...

***

В окуренном благовониями сумраке со всеми стоя, не глядел Стась на своды костельные, ангелами светлоликими расписанные. А глядел он на подругу Лидию, что поблизу, через проход стояла, в руках крестик от чёток теребя. И так уж мусолила Лидка тот крест — грани, углом выточенные, должно быть, скруглились на нём. А всё потому, что после разговора памятного про Перека вышла промеж ней и Алюнею размолвка.  
В дела чужие сердечные избегал Стась лезть — со своими-то дай Боже разобраться. Вот и не неволил служанку себя сопровождать, когда до Лидки ехал. Не хочет Алиция казаться на глаза панне, покой ее душевный смущать — ну так что ж. Может, и лучше так.  
Но лучше-то не вышло: примечал Стась, что с тоскою взглядывала панна Лидзя на неподвижно застывшую Алицию, взгляд её тщетно стараясь поймать. То понятно было: хоть и не желала её панна, как мниха-проходимца своего, да скучалось ей очень по близости прежней, по разговорам да смеху беспечному. Как повиниться, не знала — ведь чем виновата-то она? Однако ж, очень панне хотелось вернуть всё, как было. Чтоб втроём в стасевых покоях сидеть, о глупостях болтать, а Алюня бы косы ей нежно переплетала...  
Бог миловал Стася — не случилось с ним такой беды, как любовь, на двоих не разделённая. А потому знать он не знал, как поступают люди, что делать-то в разе таком.  
Как повалила толпа на улицу после мессы, подошла к нему разрумянившаяся Алиция. Стала петь колядку, что холопы украинные любили. Насмешливые у песни той слова были — поддразнивала Стася шкодная дивчина:

Ой, дзвон дзвонит,  
Месяц зходит!  
Наш паниченько  
Переборниченько,  
Коники переберае:  
Котро краще —  
Собе бере,  
Котро брыдше —  
Служенькам дае...

И про собак гончих, и про соколов, и про девок пригожих пелось в той колядке — всё самое лучшее желал себе пан. Долго можно было этак слова перебирать — пока не наскучит.  
Но тут подошла с другого бока Лидка — волосы её из под шапки меховой палевой выбивались, на солнце пламенея. Примолкла служанка. И сама уж тогда панна докончила хлопску колядку, на Алицию со Стасем глядя:

Бувай же здоров,  
Пане Стасеку!  
Не сам собою —  
Со всей челядкою!

После же кулёк бумаги пеньковой Алюне в руки сунула.  
\- Чем это жалует красна панна? - коротко взглянула та.  
\- То подарок тебе, - опустив голову, сказала Лидия. - Сладость, из Варшавы привезённая. Хотела порадовать, вину загладить свою невольную. Не могу я так больше — душа не на месте, что обидела. Да и скучается по тебе.  
\- По мне ли? - только и ответила Алюня, взгляд отвела.  
\- Что ж за сладость? - оживился тут Стась. - Мне-то дадите чуток?  
\- Знаю я, что это, - развернула Алиция замятый край кулька, внутрь заглянув. - Род нуги, что варшавяне «паньска шкурка» называют. Нежная потому что, вся бело-розовая...  
Говорит, а голос прерывается — тяжко ей, видать, справиться с собою.  
\- Как же ты, Лидка, без шкурки теперь будешь? - пошутил Станислав.  
\- А панна новую отрастит, краше прежней, - посмотрела на неё блестящими глазами Алиция. - Благодарствую, пани Лидзя. Не стою я, девка челядинка, милостей таких.  
\- И много большего стоишь, - порывисто схватила её за плечи Лидия. - Послушай, что скажу: люблю я тебя. Хоть и не так, как того ты хочешь... Не гони же прочь, лик не отворачивай — не перенести этого мне...  
Молчком стоял рядом Стась да дивился: ну-ка, вельможная пани челядинку слёзно просит. Да только понимать уж начал Станислав: чувства людские сословных границ не знают. Не он ли ещё недавно маялся сам, дерековой немилости страшась?  
\- Что вы, панна Лидия, - покачала головой Алюня, руки госпожи несмело тронув. - И не думала гнать. Пока жива, будет мне дело до того, хорошо ли вам, здорова ли ясна пани. А что любите — так это мне ценней всего. Прочее всё уж снесу, даст Бог...  
\- А не пойти ли нам до саней? - почесал шею над воротом кунтуша Стась, два куска нуги липкой из бурого кулька утащив. - К чему на морозе тут стоять — так и околеть недолго. У меня-то в печке голландской ух как жар гудит!  
\- Коли пани Лидзя не прочь, я б пошла, - неодобрительно глянула на его жующую морду Алиция. - И в митенках шерстяных руки стынут у меня...  
Так и поехали они до дома, Мередиту ещё с собой прихватив. Дорогой же, пока девки о своём говорили, Стась из кулька того всю нугу и перетаскал. Вкусная больно была, зараза — во рту так и таяла. А что картиной резной со святым Иеронимом огрела его потом пани Марцинковска — так и подумаешь. Шишки-то под волосами не видно.

***

Ликующий, многоголосый перезвон слышен был ещё с ночи. Серебром пели малые колокольцы, литой медью гудели большие многопудовые, от коих глохли согбенные дядьки-звонари. То схизматы наступление Рождества своего встречали. Дядя Герард же за ужином морщился, губы сухие поджимал — не по нутру были ему празднества черни. Дворянства-то руського цвет, почитай, весь в католики перешёл, веру дедовскую на поклонение всему латинскому сменив. Холопы одни тёмные и остались.  
А ведь прапрадед-то стасев сам из схизматов был — крест, как у Дарка, носил, Андреем звался. Да только не хотел помнить то дядя католик, шляхетской вольности блюститель. Немудрено — ведь были в Речи Посполитой права и свободы токмо лишь для сословия шляхетского. А знать польская чуть не со времён Мешко Первого из одних католиков состояла...  
Стасю же наряженные к сочельнику хлопы в радость только были. Бо означало это: скоро свидятся они с Дереком, кончился треклятый пост. Сам-то Станислав, как проснулся солнечным январским утром, всё к свиданью готовился. И в бадейке-то с травами парился, и тело своё ароматными маслами умащал. Уж больно хотелось, чтобы шесть лет не видавший его Дарко все мысли разумные растерял и теперь отказать не смог.  
Ведь не ведал он, отрок, о чём просил, валяясь кверху задом на сеновале. Ныне же хорошо знал это набравший опыта пан Станислав. И как думал он о Дереке, так просыпался в нём алчный голод. Нех только допустит до себя Хилчевский — и Стась уж не слезет, пока досуха совсем не выдоит. Да и после не слезет, если правду сказать — бо стосковался по козачку своему ужасно...  
Не стал в роскошные самые одежды рядиться Ероним Станислав — на что Дереку парча да оксамит, коли всё одно грудой это на полу дощатом валяться будет? Да и разницу сословную между ними не хотелось напоказ выставлять — ведь кто есть Дарко, любому зрячему было видно. Одни шаровары алые, жёлтой ниткой понизу вышитые, чего стоили — а про чуб и поминать нечего. Вот и выехал из ворот Стась, словно бы ряженый — коник у него был простой, сабля невзрачна, свитка длинная серого кира, вельможе знатному не подобающая. Магерка, и то грубая валянная. Алюня уверяла: вылитый он мещанин молодой, что по делам своим в город направляется. Ни сбруя богатая, ни шапка с диамантовым аграфом не выдавали нынче Стася; только щёки яркий румянец украшал, да глаза от предвкушения блестели. И никого-то из пахоликов верных не взял с собою пан шляхтич — для встречи такой слуги были не надобны.

***

Хотел было шагом ехать до постоялого двора Стась — не как юнец, сломя голову, нестись. Но стоило только выехать на мощёную булыжниками площадь — и, очертя голову, пустил коня он в галоп. И не было дела пану, коли девка какая вёдра свои разольёт, на него засмотревшись. Бо и дорослым не сделался Стась до баб охочим, вкусов своих не переменил.  
Вихрем нёсся Станислав мимо жидовских детей, торгующих орешками в меду, купеческих лавок с яркими бусами да лентами, простоволосых хлопов, идущих до дому с праздничной Литургии. Как влетел во двор к человеку тому на Четверговом Всхолмье, и сам не помнил. Осадил гнедого да стал озираться панич — а не ждёт ли кто его? Тут из-под крыши коновязи козак и вышел, во весь рот улыбаясь. Теперь уж было не то, что о прошлом разе. Рад был ему очень Дерек — стоя на морозе, самолично поджидал.  
\- Сам слезешь или на руки взять? - глядя на него снизу вверх, засмеялся Хилчевский.  
Прикусил губу панич, улыбку пряча, да рукавицей кожаной по плечу Дерека треснул:  
\- А как пожелаешь.  
\- Как пожелаю, говоришь? - оглядел его с поднятой бровью тот. - Иди ж сюда. Давненько в руках-то тебя не держал...  
Обхватил его тогда за шею Станислав — как отроком ещё когда-то. И Дерек руками сильными с коня так и снял его, к себе тесно прижимая. Ох и зашлось тогда сердце у Стася — каким же взглядом голодным Дерек на него смотрел!  
\- Ну? Чи полудничала сегодня твоя панская милость? - спросил козак, вестимо о чём толкуя. Ведь не можно человеку не евшему пылким особо быть — силёнок не хватит.  
\- Да уж не волнуйся, - лукаво глянул на него Стась, - губы от мяса утиного масляны до сих пор. - Сам-то хоть успел чего перехватить после службы церковной? С вечера ж одной кашей с изюмом вы пробавляетесь...  
\- И всё-то он вызнал, - понёс его в распахнутые двери конюшни Дарко — а умный жеребчик сам следом бойко цокал. - По-холопски не научился говорить ещё? Ел я, ел — видишь, крепко тебя держу...  
\- Как стану говорить, ты потешаться с того будешь, - ответил Стась, пригнувшись, чтоб стреху с шапкой снега головою не задеть. - Выговор-то у меня, как у поляка.  
Сделалась тогда у Дарка морда ехидная.  
\- Так и Алиция упреждала: «Языку черни пан Станислав обучен. Да только «рындар» даже не умеет по-руськи сказать — _рындаж_ выходит у него.»  
\- Чую, много дивчина подлая выдала того, что не след, - покосился на него Стась.  
\- И чуток ещё сверху, - кивнул довольно Хилчевский. - Встань-ка на ноги — дай поглядеть, докуда мне ростом нынче будешь.  
Встал пан Станислав твёрдо на обе ноги, в лицо козаку глядя. Чуть более вершка не доставало ему, чтобы совсем с Дереком сравняться — раньше-то обнимать на цыпочках тянулся.  
\- Ай да славный гусар с тебя вышел! - похвалил Дерек, плечи его сжав. - Вот бы в боевом строю-то увидеть — челядинка твоя Алюня уж больно про гусарские учения расписывала.  
Зарделся панич, в губы Дарка потянулся поцеловать. Да не дал тот — за концы пояса его ухватил, попридержал слегка:  
\- Коня твоего привяжем, да поднимемся наверх — вот тогда. Мёду два кувшина уж там стоит, коли пить нам захочется. Бог свидетель, никогда так Риздва я не ждал — разговеемся с тобой вместе.  
Перевёл тогда дыхание Стась, да в сторону отошёл — обождать, пока Дарко жеребца его в стойло заведёт. Вот ведь — тоже ждал козачина, к встрече готовился...  
А что малый, дрова под навесом коловший, рот раскрыв, пялился на них — то решил пан в голову не брать. Бо то он и постоялый двор, чтоб о всяком встречном-поперечном не заботиться.

***

Никогда прежде в комнатах на дворе постоялом Стась не сиживал — отец его у шляхтичей родовитых в замках да фольварках завсегда гостем почётным был. Да и виданное ли дело, чтобы пан воевода в место для сброда мещанского да купеческого ногой ступал? Вот и оглядывался Станислав любопытно по сторонам, по скрипучей да шаткой лесенке вслед за Дереком подымаясь.  
Как-то раз в конце вакаций пасхальных с товарищем из коллегии захотели они счастья попытать — в заведении для низких сословий мёду горячего испробовать. Только и успели два недоросля, что войти да за стол в углу усесться. Дале же пробрался к ним хозяин — мужичонка лысый, от света лучин подслеповатый. Дрожащим голосом принялся тот упрашивать, чтоб ушли милостивые паны, не накликали на него беду. Ить медов изысканных и вин заморских он не мает, а с еды в таверне у шановных заворот кишок может приключиться. Тут с товарищем они и приуныли — публика-то местная косо на них поглядывала. Ведь и правда были молодые вельможи, как белоснежные лебеди средь заросшего ряской утиного ставка. Скуксились тогда оба, да с позором вон убрались...  
\- А потом-то сможем вниз спуститься да повечерять? - не выдержал, всё ж спросил Станислав.  
\- Ужто неймётся так харчей местных отведать? - с улыбкой покосился на него Дарко. - Видать, яства господские тебе все опостылели.  
\- Не насмехайся, - тронул его за рукав Стась, глаза вскинул. - Не много жизни-то за стенами своего замка видел я. А кроме тебя, никто мне её не показывал — где уж, при отце да дяде таком...  
\- Отчего ж нет — и повечеряем, - погладил его по вечно встопорщенным волосам Дерек. - Только б слуги твои к ночи пана не хватились.  
\- Не хватятся, - упрямо набычившись, ответил Стась. - На то Алюня у меня есть, чтоб отговорки хитрые выдумывать. Одна дивчина моя и знает, у кого Стась сегодня гостит...  
\- Что ж, заходи тогда, - распахнул Дарко перед ним дверь комнатки с подковою, прибитой для различия. - Уж натоплено тут — тело твоё нежное кожей гусиной не покроется.  
Пригнул Стась голову — притолоку чтоб не задеть, переступил через порог да огляделся. Простым совсем было убранство тут — печка, небольшая горка поленьев, ровно светящая лампадка в красном углу. Оконце ещё малое, войлоком затянутое. А больше всего места широкая кровать занимала, тюфяками холщовыми поперёк застеленная. Солома, вестимо, была внутри — да хорошо, коли просушена.  
Разулись, стало быть, оба. Развернул тут Дерек одеяло из красно-чёрного, с полосками, сукна, да лежанку застелил. И, покуда скидал шапку да расстёгивал свитку свою Стась — всё глядел на козака в нижней рубахе и поверить не мог: вот он Дерек, живой-всамделишный, постель им готовит...  
\- Не обессудь, что получше чего предложить я не могу, - глянул исподлобья на него Хилчевский. - Нечем удивить мне тебя, к роскоши панской привычного — шелков не могу подостлать.  
\- Молчи уж, - глухим от волнения голосом молвил Стась. - Сам я заместо тех шелков подостлаться под тебя готов — или не видишь?  
Не успел он даже скинуть одёжу верхнюю с плеч — с коротким рыком кинулся к нему Дарко, да на лежанку эту навзничь завалил. Ни дышать, ни думать больше не мог Станислав — только под козаком всё ёрзал, голову его бритую руками обхватив да с неуёмной жадностью целуя.  
Смирно лежал он, сглатывая только, покуда Дарко пуговицы большие из кожаных петель ему вынимал да штаны узкие стаскивал. А как откинул тот полы кунтуша, да под жупан к нагому телу полез — стыд последний потерял Стась. Уж скулил под ним, руки дерековы к себе прижимал — вслух разве не просил только.  
Посмотрел на него глазами шалыми Дерек, да из кучи одёжи вытряхнул. Поднял кверху белый стасев жупан, на голову набросил ему. Не стало тогда видно ничего — плотная ткань льняная очи совсем застила. А Дарко как принялся тогда тело его ласкать — ладонями чуткими везде оглаживать, грудь и живот поцелуями покрывая. Носом о кожу тёрся, нежно прикусывал — уж и забыл Станислав, как козак любить-то умеет... А как хуй стасев, от напряжения болящий, губы задел ему — так и взял его сразу Дерек в рот. Сжалился над ним, видать — не стал изводить да дразниться подло. Стась тогда в чуб густой обеими руками вцепился ему — на себя чтоб тягать. Но не противился этому Дарко — в охотку за щёку брал...  
Сколько знал его Станислав, всегда было так — перво-наперво о нём Дерек заботился, о себе же во вторую голову только думал. Понял, видно, Хилчевский, как сильно желал его Стась — уж ни ждать, ни терпеть совсем не мог. Так хотелось ему утолить давнюю тоску по любому — ажно жилки в теле дрожали все...  
Но тут взял его под коленки козаче, да к груди как прижмёт! И в самых местах потаённых давай Стася трогать — помнил тоже, видать, то свидание их на сеновале. Да только не мальчишка наивный был теперь пан Станислав — заране готовился. Вот пальцы дерековы по маслу и заскользили, коим панич себя умастил...  
Застонал тогда, замычал тот с полным ртом. Словно выругаться хотел, да не мог. Замер Стась, закусил губы — а ну худое Дерек что подумает? Скажет — ить ушлый какой, с кем только в постелях не валялся. Но не оттолкнул его козак, не обругал — большой палец всунул только, да пихать в него стал, мучая лаской этой и распаляя.  
\- Ещё дай, кохане. Так-то мне мало, - взмолился пан Станислав.  
Приложил его тогда по заднице с оттяжкой Дарко — ишь какой, мол. Но в просьбе не отказал: пальцами своими так растянул, что дышать Стась, и то мог с трудом.  
Много давал ему Дерек, щедр всегда был в любви — а всё одно хотелось больше. Вот нынче и получил он — зад у Стася пекло, внутри всё ныло так сладко. А сверх того, так Дарко хуй ему сосал, что впору было поразмыслить — он-то с какими панами умений этих понабрался?  
Тут ручку дверную с той стороны кто-то с силой подёргал — не иначе, девка хозяйская комнату вымести пришла. Дёрнулся тогда Стась испуганно. И вдруг стиснул зубы, уши Дарку руками накрыл. И покуда не отпустила похотливая судорога — так и держал его, отодвинуться не дозволяя...  
\- Люди добрые, прибрать в комнате не желаете ли? Попрать одёжу вам не надобно? - проговорила служанка-наймичка.  
\- Та сгинь ты, бисова дочь! - хриплым басом ответил Хилчевский и сапогом в дверь зашвырнул. Грохнул яловый сапог о тёсаную дверь, но ни звука из-за двери той не донеслось. Знать, уразумела дивчина — господ занятых этих беспокоить не след. А ну как отодвинут засов, самолично выйдут да за косы оттаскают?  
\- Дерек, - позвал Стась, руки к нему протягивая. - Иди сюда, ляг на грудь — дай побыть вот так с тобою...  
Лёг тяжелой головой козак ему на грудину прямо, где сердце гулко билось. Влажными глазами смотрел Стась на неровные кольца на спиле балок — как же хорошо было ему! Вот ещё б чуток полежать тихо, в себя прийти — да Дарко говорил, мёд у него был где-то...  
\- Пить дашь? - спросил он, слушая, как за окном заспорили две горластые девахи — лучше ль именины зимой, или именины летом.  
\- Сядь только. Иначе не в то горло пойдёт, - как дитё малое, остерёг его Дерек.  
Налил до краёв и кружку прохладную в руки ему дал. А пока жажду свою утолял Станислав — таким кротким, влюблённым взглядом на него глядел, что аж немел молодой пан. Какими делами он Дарка Хилчевского заслужил? И чем воздать за это Господу?

***

Кувшин медовухи выдули они с Дереком в один присест — даром что после игр любовных мокрые оба были. Ногами в шерстяных капцях ступая, поставил Стась его возле двери — чтоб служки из таверны прибрали потом. Ещё заслонку печную открыл да полешек всунул — прошлые-то прогорели все.  
\- Кунтуш на себя накинь и поди сюда — хорошо сейчас воздухом подышать, - сказал Дарко, войлок толстый на сторону завернул. Сразу сделалось в комнате свежо, морозом дохнуло. А он снегу горсть с наличника набрал, руки себе растёр, лоб тронул да виски. Подошёл Стась к козаку своему, со спины обнял, щекой прижался к плечу. Ластиться он ещё тогда, в Овражках любил — а Дарко в баловстве этом не отказывал.  
На дворе солнечно было, и нежные тени бродили по синим снегам. А внизу сновал туда-сюда разношёрстный люд. Бабы в платках белого пуха степенно коромысла несли, семенили шагом плавным. Сорванцы отроки с красными озябшими руками в снежки играли.  
Потянулся тут Дарко к своему очкуру-поясу, где всякие разности были привешены, да из кошеля расшитого люльку козацкую достал. Близко-то не видел их Стась — многое шляхта брала от пашей турецких, да не всё. Трубки ж курительные с чубуком глиняным у запорожцев гордостью были. Украшали те их бляхами медными да чудными узорами-оберегами, языческими ещё...  
Сперва набил трубку Хилчевский, из кисета три щепоти насыпав да пальцем утолкав. После зажал в зубах люльку, кресалом искру высек над горсткой сухой травы. Занялась та, стала тлеть огненно и поплыл к потолку дым горьковатый и душистый.  
Сказывал Стасю ещё тато: каждый козак наособицу смесь делает свою, в табак-тютюн добавляя. Для жизни походной хороши ковыль, мята, падуб або горечавка — а сыплешь их по своему разумению. Коли мысли чёрные отогнать надо — сухая полынь сгодится. А коль на страже стоять, очей не смыкая требуется — донник жёлтый хорош.  
\- Спросить бы тебя кое-о-чём хотел, да любопытством праздным задеть боюсь, - молвил Дерек между двумя глотками дыма.  
\- Что угодно спрашивай, - обнял его крепче Станислав. - Всё, как на духу, выдам тебе.  
\- Не вчера я родился — вижу, лежал уж ты с другими панами, - задумчиво Дарко проговорил.  
Сжался Стась, аж шея закаменела — а его ли вина, что столько лет с милым они врозь?  
\- Да не в упрёк я то говорю, - обернулся к нему козак с трубкою в зубах, в глаза пытливо посмотрел. - Хотелось бы знать мне: кто первым-то у Стася моего был? Кому отдал себя ясный пан?  
\- Ох... - только и мог сказать он, голову назад откинув. - Из памяти бы это совсем вытравить...  
\- Неужто обидел кто тебя? - сильно втянул в себя дым Хилчевский, кадыком дёрнул. - Сколько раз жалел я об отказе своём, и не сосчитать.  
Шмыгнул носом на это пан Станислав — до сих пор ведь помнилось, как лежал мордой в сено и ревмя ревел, пока олух этот царя небесного о совести толковал. Как хотел он с Дарком тогда быть — а вот слов нужных не умел найти. Потому и вышло всё так, как вышло.  
\- Коли больно сделал тебе — ты уж, ради Бога, прости, - сжал его руки Дерек. - Молчать бы лучше...  
\- И подумаешь — поболит и пройдёт, - зло ощерился Стась. - Хотел знать, так слушай. Есть у меня наставник — мужик зрелый, в летах. Ротмистр он гусарский по должности, Антеком звать. И никогда-то он меня юнца не трогал, рук не распускал, да в забавы постельные не вовлекал свои. Но как-то раз допоздна кутили мы в поместье у Божецкого — все паны шановные заночевать и остались. Самым младшим тогда среди них я был. И надо ж было мне, умнику, ночью в галерею выйти — воздухом подышать вот тоже захотелось...  
С выражением ужаса и жалости слушал его Дарко — понял уж, верно, как дело было.  
\- Иду, значит, впотьмах — да вдруг дыхание чьё-то хмельное поблизу чую. И как сгребёт меня в объятья Антек, да лапать начнёт, - сглотнув, продолжил Станислав. - Не успел я и опомниться, как задрал Антось, в дупу пьяный, до пояса на мне сорочку, хер свой выпростал. Как задвинет мне, помню — язык я себе от боли едва не прокусил. Заорать бы мне тогда — а не мог насмелиться. Как учителя своего опозорить?  
Помолчал Стась, хмурясь, да сказал, обиду давнюю, детскую в себе давя:  
\- Кто ж теперь разберёт — может, и сам я виноват. Ведь хвостом за ним ходил вечно, сопляком был восторженным. В семнадцать-то лет гладок да сочен хлопец всякий — вот и попутал его бес. А може, и хотел бы я с ним — да только по-хорошему, не так же...  
\- Бедный ты мой, - прижал его голову к себе обеими руками Дарко, по затылку погладил. - До чего ж скверно вышло — наставнику своему ведь шибко всегда доверяешь. Что ж, так и мучил он тебя в той галерее? Человеку-то пьяному долго это...  
\- Спугнули его, - покачал головой Стась. - Да только зло уж было сделано — взял меня против воли ротмистр Антек Божецкий. Наутро-то ой что было, когда проспался пан да подвиги ночные припомнил. Глаз от земли не подымая, отозвал он меня за псарню — а там на колени в листья сухие пал, прощения просил да слёзно каялся. Да не простил я — ведь шептал мне на ухо пан наставник: «Что ж, что больно. А ты терпи, Стасю. Всякому гусару первым делом на хую надо научиться скакать.»  
Как он только задобрить меня не пытался — мне же тошно было только с того. А от татка Антон и вовсе шарахался, как от ладана чёрт. Ясно ж: прознал бы воевода Стилинский — своими бы руками удавил. И веришь — сколько лет прошло, по сию пору избегаю я с Антеком наедине оставаться. Видит то Антек, не слепой же — и каждый раз оно, как злой упрёк. Бо не пересилить мне себя, не забыть, что пан ротмистр сотворил со мною...  
Обнял его тут крепко Дерек, да в веки закрытых глаз поцеловал, утешая. И как будто легче стало Стасю — ведь ни одной живой душе этого не рассказывал. Всё в себе носил, сам виноватился — да и кому стыдобу такую откроешь?  
\- И я тебя кой-о-чём спросить хочу, - проговорил он в дарково плечо тихо. - Теперь-то возьмёшь меня или хлопцем порченым побрезгуешь?  
Взял его тогда за грудки Хилчевский, да тряхнул как следует — аж зубы друг о дружку лязгнули.  
\- Ни шуткуя, ни всерьёз чтоб так говорить о себе не смел! - рявкнул на него козаче.  
Вздрогнул Стась, голову аж в плечи втянул — никогда не видал он Дерека таким сердитым.  
\- Полно уж... Не буду, - покорно сказал он, за руку милого беря да в глаза заглядывая.  
Вытряхнул тут Дерек над сугробами трубку, да в кошель свой убрал. Войлок раскатал сызнова, окоём холодный закрывая.  
\- Едино, почему не взял ещё — хотел я, чтоб ты маленько у меня передохнул.  
\- Правда? - коротко облизнулся он. - Я-то уж и не знал, могу ли надеяться.  
Обнял его тогда Дарко, да к брёвнам скатным поприжал — тут и почуял пан Станислав, что тот не брешет. Бо когда хрен такой здоровый штаны тебе натягивает — тут не до лукавства да вранья.

***

Развязал бечеву у горловины Стась, да рубаху просторную Дереку через голову потащил — больно хотелось поглядеть на стати козацкие. А как остался до пояса голым Дерек — так и разинул он нелепо рот, мускулы, как из камня выточенные, оглядывая. Схмурился Станислав даже: не грешно ли человеку из плоти и крови совершенным-то таким быть? Уж не дохляками какими хилыми были гусары в его хоругви — а всё ж далеко им было до Дерека...  
Несмело тронул Стась соски его, шерсть густую тёмную на груди задевая. По плечам бугрящимся ладонями повёл. И как напряг руки свои Дерек, пана теша — словно скобы железные сжал Станислав. Тяжело дыша, взгляд беспомощный он на Хилчевского перевёл, закраснелся весь. Того не примечал ещё Дерек — но меж распахнутыми полами кунтуша хер у Стася, поднявшись, торчал, от сильного хотения влажный.  
Прикрыл он глаза, спину мощную, бока коханеку оглаживая. Отступил к лежанке, руками дрожащими к узлу очкура потянулся на пояснице у козака. Брякнул о половицы пояс, и сотней переливчатых складок сползли у Дарка с ног алые шаровары... Как стоял, так и сел оторопело пан Станислав, густую слюну глотая. Вот чего он хотел уж сколько дней, вот чего ему было надо — хуя козацкого крепкого да ладного, бедер этих смуглых, волосатых. Как в помрачении будто, жадными руками он с Дереку потянулся, зад сладострастно ощупал ему.  
\- Дай и в рот мне тоже, - прерывающимся голосом попросил. - Умру, если не дашь.  
Оглядел его Дарко тогда с усмешкой, да за голову как притянет к себе. Глазом моргнуть не успел Станислав, как губы растянул ему дереков хрен, в глотку самую уткнулся — так, что носом чёрных жёстких завитков касался он.  
\- Ишь какой: «Умру, если не дашь», - злобным голосом передразнил его Дерек. - На вот, да обиходь как подобает. Сорок дён постился я, и до того малость ещё. А у пана рот такой жаркий да умелый — дай-ка попользовать всласть тебя...  
Прикрыл глаза благодарно Стась — ведь о том и мечталось. Любо было ему слушать, как охал над головой Дерек, за кудри отросшие держа. Как в охват губ сильно толкался своей елдою. Едва совладать с собой мог вельможный пан — так хотелось руку под полу себе сунуть. Но всё ж сдержался он — и Дереку в живот ладонь решительно упёр. Отнял занемевшие губы, да на хер, от слюны мокрый, вожделенно посмотрел.  
\- Пусти, влезу на тебя, - севшим голосом сказал.  
Заскрипели дубовые доски, прогибаясь под тяжестью даркова тела. На спину улёгся козак, колени раздвинув, и хер его не шелохнувшись стоял. Скинул тогда Станислав с плеч кунтуш, голым совсем остался. Бёдра Дереку оседлал, куда следует, конец его направив. Как же глядел на него Хилчевский с ходящей ходуном грудью... Не верил будто, что давешний панёнок Стась в себя принять захочет. Не чаял сподобиться милостей таких.  
Покуда тщился в себя уместить козацкую елду Стась — смирно лежал Дарко, сукно скрёб. Но как смог, жмурясь и поминутно губы облизывая — так сразу наддал тот бёдрами снизу, зад Стасю сильно руками сжав. Заскулил тогда от блаженства пан Станислав — ведь сколько сам-то манером таким не баловался, а всё не выходило хорошо. Так и не булава из дерева, гладко шлифованная, нынче в нём была — елдак крепкий да длинный, что снутри всего пана распирал.  
Глянул на него Дарко и руки стасевы уверенно на плечи положил себе — это чтоб держаться. Сам же на хер себе его надевать стал. Да сладостно, глубоко так — чтоб уж всё пан Станислав расчуял. А как приноровился Стась — и вовсе без жалости стал пялить его козаче. Только дёргался он с закатившимися глазами, ебать себя как угодно дозволяя.  
Сколько драл его так Дерек, Бог знает, да только слабеть стали у Стася руки. К милому он тогда приклонился, упираясь в лоб его лбом. И уж Дарко помог, с силой на себя насаживая, пока Станислав трясся да остервенело дёргал свой хуй...  
Ох, и ожгло тело хлёстко кнутом наслаждения — так и рухнул он на Дерека, подвывая. А как глаза-то открыть сподобился, то увидел: грудь свою утирает Дерек, липко склеились волоски у него. Морда, однако ж, страсть довольная.  
\- Чему радуешься, бесстыжий? - пихнул он тут козака локтём. - На коня как я сяду теперь?  
\- Да тем же манером, что и прежде — коней-то норовистых издавна не жалует пан, - зевнул во весь рот Хилчевский. - А кто ныть да зудеть будет — тот обращения такого боле не получит, уразумел?  
\- Сатрап ты персидский, Дарий. Вот недаром же тато прозвание тебе дал такое, - насупился Стась. - Грозить так сурово к чему — уж и слова тебе прямо нельзя сказать...  
-То-то, - весело поиграл бровями Дарко. - А сейчас кувшин с мёдом подай мне — соки ж ты все с меня вытянул. После же спустимся вниз, как милость твоя панская и желала — ногой бараньей с пряными травами дядько Савелий ныче потчует...  
Выпили потом уж весь хмельной мед — на донце ничего не осталось. Да только не пошли они с Дереком в таверну — в объятьях тесных под полостью меховой согрелись, да и уснули так, телами жаркими переплетясь. Некому было подкинуть в остывающую печку дров — да только не было им с Дереком до того дела. Любовь их грела превечная, нераздельная — чистая, как купина неопалимая. Та, о коей испокон веков люди песни слагают, из уст в уста передают, бо редкость большая такое самим-то встретить...

***

На окраине города Люблина мужики в проруби рыбу удили, рукавицами мёрзлыми о бёдра постукивали. Облака большие, вязки серой пуховой, роняли крупные хлопья. А меж ними сусального золота полоса горела — то брезжило зимнее солнце.  
\- Да будет уже! Пусти, Дерек! - пытался он выдраться от Хилчевского, который, как мальчишка, снега за шиворот пану напихивал, к себе крепким захватом прижимая. - Мне потом Алюня выговаривает: «На свиданья вы, пане, ходите или по канавам где валяетесь? Что-то никак не разберу.»  
\- А пусть на зад тебе глянет, - с усмешкой козак отвечал. - Тут уж двояко, як жид, не истолкуешь — лап моих отпечаток виден хорошо.  
\- Больно садиться, промежду прочим! - хмуро Стась на него глянул, свитку расстёгивая да комья снега с неё вытряхая. - И Гжегож, поручик наш, негодует — говорит, неловок в манёврах я стал.  
\- Утром что-то никто не жаловался, - ехидно припомнил Дерек. - Объезжать меня пану гусару шибко нравилось — и к холке лицом, и к хвосту...  
\- Ой, ну тебя, - смутился Станислав. Нагнулся и в грудь ему снежком увесистым кинул. - Про срам этот непременно нужно разговоры вести?  
\- Ах, разговоры нам не по душе! Что ж за морда ты лицемерная, пан Стасик! - погнался за ним тот. Настиг, конечно же — в снег завалил, собой придавил сверху. И целовать как начнёт, под расстёгнутой свиткой нахально щупая... Тут Стась и забыл про всё — спиною в снегу стал елозить, колени расставляя. Да что ж так холодно — среди сугробов-то им с Дереком никак. Даром что в бедро твёрдое тычется что-то — и не от сабли это ножны...  
Бог знает, до чего б так дошло — но послышались впереди голоса. То мужики уж наловили на ушицу себе, вот домой греться и пошли, снасти свои в короб заплечный уложив. Вскочили тогда на ноги оба, отряхнулись. И уж, вроде, паны достойные — только улыбаются оба шкодливо.  
\- А помнишь приём-то хитрый, которым запорожец одолеть двоих сразу может? Показать ведь обещал, - припомнил Стась, щурясь да шею почёсывая.  
\- Помню, как же. «Козачий спас» мы его называем, - кивнул Хилчевский. - Сам-то приём простой — сноровки только телесной требует, бо не всякий человек сможет так. Долго я во Львове у дядьки одного учился, да всё ж осилил. Как приступят в драке або бою всамделишном к тебе сразу два — в харю пятками этак можно бить...  
\- Показывай, - затребовал тут Стась. - Я же тебя учил, как саблей биться «на кшиж»! То наш удар особый, польский... Ваших тайн выдай теперь.  
Отошёл тут подальше Дерек. Ноги на ширину плеч расставил, присел чутка — а потом тело своё вверх как подбросит! Ясно увидел Стась, как распрямились в воздухе его ноги, облепленные шароварами. Стояли бы враги с боков, уже б на земле с челюстью выбитой валялись. А Дарку ништо — не запыхался он с того даже. Вот так козацкий приём — Стасю штуку эту ни в жизнь не повторить было!  
\- А на коня так сможешь вскочить? - завистливо сопя, спросил он Дерека.  
Тот только плечом повёл — авжеж, мол. Пошёл к ивам, где кони их были привязаны, да вороного жеребца привёл своего — всё, как пан пожелал.  
\- Давай! - завопил азартно Стась, горящими глазами на него глядя — ну вот бы самому так уметь!  
\- Эх-ма! - Дарко крикнул, с земли прямо птицей взлетев — и чудом каким-то в седле оказался. Только шаровары по ветру полоснулись, да шапка его смушковая съехала на один бок. Ну вот же чертяка!

***

А как ехали неторопливой рысцой до постоялого двора, люди прохожие ими любовались. Бо всадникам жеребцы были в масть — у Стася гнедой, а у Дарка вороной. Пан Станислав же на милого всё косился да ворчал:  
\- Вот вечно так: всё-то тебе лучше удаётся, Дерек. Как обличье не поголю три денька я — хожу, как козёл жалкий щипаный. Ты ж заросший как паша османский будто! Отчего так?  
\- Сам пан на вопрос свой и ответил, - хитро поглядел Дарко на него. - Откуда есть пошли козаки, любой бурсак тебе скажет — от племён Руси Киевской, что набегам турок да татар больше века противостояли. Да только от противостояний-то дети ещё родятся — вот и перемешались крови та и эта, в одну слились. Отчего, мыслишь, имя родовое Хилчевский? Да от тюркского корня оно пошло. «Кылыч» есть род сабли турецкой... Но не гневись на волос мой густой да тёмный — и тебя красой сполна Господь одарил.  
Улыбнулся на это Стась, смотреть уж стал добрей — умел же Дерек так словами улестить, что и сердиться не хватало духу на него. Ценное свойство для толмача.  
О том не говорили толком они ещё — но верить хотелось: раздумал Дарко с караваном своим идти. Да и чего искать-то ему в землях османов, коль и Станислава красой одарил Господь? Тех, кого одарил поболе?!  
А вот что пахолики стасевы господина своего изредка только видят — нехорошо то было. Коль на слуг своих верных у шляхтича времени не находится — завсегда то боком выходит ему. Но как выбрать-то тут, коли и с пахоликами надо по-воински упражняться, и с коханым вместе быть?  
И раз начал ныть верной челядинке пан — так сурово Алюня ему сказала:  
\- Забыли, что у татка вашего на кольце с печаткой было выбито? Царя иудейского Шломо изречение мудрое: «Всё проходит». Не вступало в голову разве, что и с Дарком всё тоже у вас пройдет?  
Замотал тут упрямо Стась головою:  
\- Не может оно пройти, Алюнь! Ведь как приметил я Дерека пятнадцати лет ещё, на сельской дороге — в тот же миг себе и возжелал.  
\- Так про вашу-то милость всё понятно, - ожгла его гневным взглядом Алиция. Но будет ли Дарку хорошо с польским-то паном? Ведь даже появиться в людном месте с ним вы не можете. И до двора постоялого путём окольным едете, личину свою простым нарядом скрывая. То не Лидка Марцинковска, невеста, с коей показаться прилично — а козак запорожец видом, схизмат. Об этом не думалось?  
Растерянно молчал Стась — ведь и правда, не загадывал он, что дальше-то будет. И так вдруг тошно сделалось пану от правдивых слов челядинки своей! Ведь как жил он без Дарка эти годы — не хотелось даже и вспоминать. А ежели снова лишится...?

***

После жарких ласк разгорячённые, без сил рядом они лежали, мокрыми от пота висками соприкасаясь. Открыл глаза Стась, на любого поглядел — улыбался тот чему-то довольно и хитрó. Даже вслух засмеялся негромко.  
\- Что, Дерек? - пихнул Стась его в бок. - Живо говори.  
\- Да вспомнилось тут, о чём твоей панской морде ещё не докладывал. Как третьего дня на рынке наречённую пана встретил.  
\- Лидку?! - аж приподнялся на локте Стась. - Брешешь ведь. Что ж она на рынке-то делала? Челядинцы да слуги для того есть. Каштелянской дочке куда среди помоев ходить — а ну щучий хвост к подолу пристанет?  
Не думал даже спорить с ним Дерек — только сощурился ехидно.  
\- Мимо катила панна в карете, в окошко за площадью наблюдая. Да только, видать, заприметила: стоит знакомая ей девица Алюня, кулёк с орехами калёными в руках держит. Сама ж с козарлюгой каким-то разговор ведёт любовный — то по плечу его огладит, а то засмеётся радостно.  
\- Сучий потрох! - захихикал тут и Стась. - Дальше говори, сказываешь ладно! Неужто Лидка из кареты выскочила, не стерпела дел таких?  
\- Как есть выскочила, на ходу колымагу свою остановив, - показал в улыбке все зубы Дарко. - Да сердитая шибко! Как проталкивалась к нам сквозь торговые ряды — служница её семенила, за панной и не поспевая. Но всё ж пролезла через молодок румяных с корзинами, к нам подошла. «Вот как делами пана Станислава ты занимаешься», - Алюне холодно так говорит. Сама ж меня оглядывает, носик наморщив.  
Смешно уж очень было Стасю — аж уголки глаз утирать пришлось. Так и видел он Лидку, праведным гневом пышущую. Ну-ка, вчера Алиция чуть не в любви клялась, сегодня ж с мужьчьём на рынке якшается! Дарко же роздыху ему не давал — байку свою дальше сказывал.  
\- «Кто хоть холоп этот, какого рода-племени?» пани Лида спрашивает. «Да где подцепила-то милёнка ты — молчком же всё ходишь, скромница!» Алюня порывается слово сказать, да не может — обидно очень ей. Ну, тут уж я своё ввернул: «Дарий Хилчевский буду, сословья мещанского. И вам доброго здоровья, пани Лидия».  
Вздохнул даже Стась, за девок переживая — такое, бывает, ляпнешь сгоряча!  
\- «Да Дерек он!» - Алюня тут говорит, на панну с упрёком глядя. «В себе ли вы — с дружком пана Станислава так худо разговаривать? Ох, не порадуется он, как про то узнает.»  
\- Ну, тогда-то поняла? - глаза Стась закатил. - Про Дерека из брацлавского имения наслушалась она порядком — оскомину набил аж с этим я...  
\- «Тот самый Дерек? Ой, Боже. Позорище-то какое!» - невеста ваша говорит. Лицо руками закрыла и прочь пошла, а служница за локоток придерживала. Потом обернулась, да жалостно просит: «Алюня, прости ты меня! Что болтала, не ведала — знаю я, девушка ты честная да славная.» Та же зыркала на неё молча, концом косы своей играя.  
\- Так и надо Лидке противной! - возликовал Стась. - Всё я у них глупый — а сама вон что вытворяет. Перед тобою-то не повинилась?  
\- Да что я ей, коль иезуиты пани любы? - пожал плечами Хилчевский. - И смотреть не стала на мужика сословия низкого. Ну, а я с Алюней попрощался да с рынка пошёл — мыслю, было им, о чем поговорить.  
\- Что же, злишься теперь на Лидку спесивую? - огорчённо Дерека Стась спросил.  
\- Ни, - помотал тот головою. - Коль близка тебе пани Лидия, то и мне не чужая тоже. И зла на неё я не держу. Спесь же с всякого человека сбить можно — с кого по-хорошему, а с кого по-плохому только...

***

Закатилось уж красное солнце, мрак сгущался над частоколом постоялого двора. Вдвоём в комнате с Дереком они сидели. Да пан Станислав спокойно; Дерек же то присядет, а то снова вскочит — в окошко на улицу поглядеть.  
\- Одного я не пойму — что же с брату названному жиду ты сам пойти не можешь? - поскрёб щёку Стась. - Уж с месяц ты в Люблине — сам бы и навестил.  
Поморщился тут Дарко:  
\- Как завидят они козака вблизи общинных дворов — чай, и за колья похватаются. Мясника братья с бойни кошерной с ножами выйдут. Ужто не знает пан, что давняя вражда меж племенем козацким и жидовóй?  
\- Не думал никогда о том я, - нахмурившись, Стась отвечал. - У нас-то, поляков, не так. Привечаем мы иудеев, бо единством своим сильны они. Их кагал порой и приходам католическим денег ссужает — в голодный год людям всё равно. Даже присловье есть: «Kiedy trwoga, to do Boga. Kiedy bieda, wtedy żyda».  
\- Ну, а наш брат козак тех иудеев в присловьях бранных поминает, - развёл руками Дерек. - Ицик же с Кшисем дело особое — не жиды они мне пархатые, а люди близкие, к коим сердцем я прикипел. И сегодня на дворе дёрнул меня за рукав мальчик в ермолке. Передал: Кшиштоф Зильберман с подручным своим до пана козака прийти хотят, о деле одном потолковать. Вот я и места себе не нахожу — знать, беда какая... Ведь виделись мы два дни назад — что ж с тех пор могло приключиться?  
Но не успел ответить Стась — стук тут раздался, и отворилась незапертая дверь. Двое жидов тогда вошло в кафтанах долгих, полосой ото лба до затылка бриты. Как и положено, к темени у них был привязан чёрный коробок «тфилин шель рош», рука же левая обмотана «тфилин шель яд». У Стася вот управляющий его Мотл те ж самые штуки носил; да ещё разъяснял любопытствующему паничу, на кой ляд иудеям оно нужно.  
А жиды те были — один помоложе да вродливый, другой же в отцы ему годится. Поклонились молча оба, да на Дерека уставились с лицами скорбными. Ой, прав был Хилчевский — с мордами такими вести радостные не несут...  
\- Ну же, Ицик! - в сердцах воскликнул Дарко. - Почто хлопца вашего упредить посылали?  
\- И сказать у меня язык не поворачивается, - сглотнул младший, кудрявый. - Знаешь ты, Дарий, что среди племени жидовского мгновенно разносятся вести — не поспевают за этим ни жолнежи коронные, ни от управляющих гонцы с нарочным письмом. Получал ли молодой пан Стилинский от управляющего Харифа лист? - печально глянул он на Стася. - Мыслю, что нет, бо в пути человек его ещё...  
\- В Овражках что? Неля?! - тут Дерек за плечи жида того схватил, трясти начал, как грушу. Стась же оторопело на них смотрел, смысла ещё не понимая.  
\- Оставь его, - Кшиштоф тут руки дарковы отцепил. - Да лучше послушай. Упорная молва ходит, что на Брацлавщине стражник коронный Самойло Лащ православным резню учинил. Коли правду говорят люди, путь его в аккурат через Лисий Овражек пролегал — дорог-то окольных там нема... Потому и хотели посоветовать тебе сразу, за Нелю тревожась — хоть съездил бы ты до Брацлава, сестру проведал. Бо случиться могло с ней что...  
Примолк тут Дерек, бледным, словно крейда, стал. Ведь так речь жиды вели, что любой бы понял — со святыми упокой. Коли всё село от мала до велика паном шляхтичем вырезано было — чудом тут только можно уцелеть. Слыхал Стась про полковника Лаща ещё мальчишкой: начал вельможный пан осьмнадцати лет с того, что замок своего соседа разграбил, сжёг и людей всех на востры пики повздевал. Вишь, кузине его, княжне Ружинской, мнилось: на их фамильной земле соседи амбар построили. Ох, не за пустяшные проступки лишил Лаща воевода Тышкевич должности овруцкого старосты, для того целое ополчение собрав...  
\- Благодарствую, Кшись, - через силу молвил Дерек. - С рассветом и отправлюсь в дорогу. Нужно мне своими глазами увидеть, живы ли Неля, Рафал и небожи.  
Обнялись они крепко с одним и другим, да и вышли за порог жиды мрачными тенями.  
\- Никуда не пойду от тебя до утра, - Стась тут подбородок вскинул. - Хоть гони — сам уж на коня тебя посажу, сам отправлю.  
\- Иди сюда, - Дерек тут сказал, да с такой силой обнял, что рёбрам больно стало.  
Поглядел на него с мольбою пан Станислав, за ворот рубахи обеими руками взялся:  
\- Только не бросай Стася, слышишь? Вернись!  
\- Даст Бог, и вернусь к тебе, - горестно козак вздохнул. - Моя б воля — и не расставался.

***

Отъезжал от Четвергова Всхолмья Дарко в час предрассветный — темень стояла кругом. Дремали заваленные рыхлым снегом покосившиеся ёлки, спали на ветках вороны. И никто не видел, как слезами захлёбывался пан Стилинский, шею коханека не мог отпустить. Уж и конь дарков нетерпеливо ржал, копытами переступая да поводья натягивая — а всё не трогался тот с места.  
\- На, на вот, бери, - шмыгая носом, сказал тут Стась. Крест нательный рывком с шеи сдёрнул, сжал в горсти. - Возьми, Дерек, носи с собою. Пусть тебя и наш Господь бережёт!  
Взял из рук его крест Хилчевский, да за пазуху куда-то спрятал. Уж не стал пенять, что не тот — как оберег, от Станислава принял. После ж распрямился, наддал жеребцу своему шпорами в бока — Стась едва успел отпрянуть в сторону. Но то верно было — помедли ещё козаче, и он бы вовсе не отпустил...  
Рассветными улочками ехал пан Стилинский до рыночной площади, утонувшей в ноздреватых сугробах. Легкие снежинки кружились над помостом, садились на задубевшую от крови плаху. Мрачно возвышался над всем остов виселицы.  
Не знал Стась тогда ещё: в футляре кожи телячьей ждёт на столе его письмо от управляющего, Арье Харифа. Да не простое — с траурной печаткой чёрного воска, что вести дурные означает. И подробнейшим манером там обсказано, какой нанёс пан Самуил Лащ-Тучапский пану Стилинскому своим наездом убыток. Постройки и скот, холопы и зерно — обо всём доложил прилежный жид, скрипя очиненным пером. И в ряд были перечислены имена холопские, среди коих значились:

Миколенко, Рафал †  
Миколенко, Корнеля. Девкою Хилчевская †  
и дети их  
Миколенко, Карпо †  
Миколенко, Илария †  
а сверх того, младенец нарождённый †.

***

Походы все, в кои отец-воевода хаживал, славой покрывали его — ведь с Туреччиной да Москвою воевал татко, землю свою и короля защищая. И сказал бы раньше кто Стасю, что в карательный поход суждено наследнику Стилинских выступить — в самую рожу ему бы плюнул. Ведь не с захватчиками воевать собрались, а против своих же посполитых шли. Хотели коронный гетьман Потоцкий да польный гетьман Калиновский «успокоить» бунтующих холопов с Поднепровья — пока повстание дальше, как пожар, не перекинулось.  
Под громовые раскаты хорала в костёле со всеми стоя, принимал Ероним Станислав благословение на ратные дела. Богаты были одежды начальников войсковых — весь костёл пестрел венецианскими шелками, шапками горностаевыми, песцовыми. Свет, лившийся из витражных окон, отражался от кирас да шоломов, жёлтыми заклёпками окованных.  
Самый цвет польского рыцарства, отряды элитной кавалерии посылал гетьман против распоясавшейся черни. Сына своего Стефана ставил во главе — дабы и молодой Потоцкий прославиться тоже мог, бунт холопский подавив. Делов-то было — разогнать бедноту селянскую батогами, зачинщиков схватить да казнить в Варшаве. Козака выписчика Северина Наливайку вот так карали, своей же старшиною полякам в руки выданного...  
И выпячивать бы тут пану Станиславу грудь да гордиться собой — кому ж не любо на коне холёном покрасоваться? Показать удаль молодецкую, с шайкой хрестьян-неумёх расправиться шутя. Да только одним ухом Стась слушал речи дяди о нерушимых правах шляхетских. Другим же — о чём говорил люд на рынках, на улицах.  
Толковали люди о сотнике Хмельницком Зиновии, козаке, что в реестре королевском состоял. О соседе-подстаросте, хутор его ограбившем. И что, не найдя правды у короля, на Сечь сотник тот отправился — к бунту всё самочинное и служилое козачество подстрекать. Бо «златая вольность» шляхетская безнаказанность любого разбоя означала.  
Ещё не так давно пользовал пан Станислав слово «быдло», много не рассуждая. Ныне же стало вступать ему в голову: не скот холопы с Украины бессловесный, но люди, чьи права бесчеловечно попираются. Ведь не всегда были на свете паны и холопы. Стало так после Любельской унии с Литвой при круле Сигизмунде.  
Достался польской знати вместе с бывшими литовскими землями народ работящий, украинцами называемый. И поначалу-то вольно почти жил тот народ, бо земли свои от господ на десятки лет получил в пользование. Но прошёл век, и переменилось всё — были ныне холопы украинные, как вещи, собственностью панов. Но мало того показалось шляхте — и саму веру холопов захотела она искоренить, крест латинский им на шею навязав...  
Сколько лет прошло, а всё помнил панёнок Стась изуродованное лицо кобзаря, что в Брацлаве они с Дарком видали. Теперь ясно было ему, отчего на верную смерть готов был пойти козак Дюкаленко, но за поругание веры помстить. Нынче же сотни, тысячи таких на Микитинскую засеку, в Запорожье стекались. И раз уж реестровец Хмельницкий на бунт открытый решился — знать, дела были, как сажа. Можно поправить, да будет хуже...  
И как думал Стась о том — так до чертей тошно делалось ему, ведь выбора-то не оставалось вельможному пану. Гусаром, поляком и шляхтичем будучи, куда деваться-то можно? А ещё вспоминал он, как войны, глупый юнец, желал — ныне же ой не радовался! Ведь с кем воевать предстояло? Да с такими же, как Дерек его...  
Дерек же, как уехал до Брацлава мёртвую сестру повидать, словно в воду канул. Все очи высмотрел Стась, его поджидая, на постоялый двор сколько раз наведывался. Но не было ни слуху, ни духу от козака. И, рысцою трясясь по оврагу, поросшему ковром одуванчиков, молился Стась: только бы отвёл Всеблагой Господь! Только бы не повстречать Дарка ему в бою, по разные стороны бранного поля стоя!

***

В середине мая ох, и хорошо было в предместьях города Чигирина! Созревала рожь и зелёно-золотые волны, ярко блестя, прокатывались по всему полю от дуновений ветра. Молодая селянка брела вдоль края дороги с дитём, подвязанным за спиной. Звучным голосом народную песню выводила:

Летит орёл по-над хутор та й по ветру вьётся.  
Ой там, ой там бедный козак с поляками бьётся.  
Ой, годи вам, вражьи ляхи, руську кровьцу питы —  
Не един лях молоденький посиротил диты...

Долгой, жалостной та песня была — а сложили уж её люди о сражении при речке Жёлтые Воды, что Сары-Су звалась у крымских татар. Бо союзно объединились силы перекопского мурзы Тугай-бея и козаков запорожских, чтобы войско ляшское наголову разбить. Никто-то не уцелел из проклятых ляхов в многодневном отступлении — и сын самого их гетьмана в полон к крымчакам угодил. Там, говорят, от раны и помер...  
Шла жонка кузнеца Савы и пела, по сторонам-то не больно глядя. И не видела баба, как в трёх саженях от дороги лежал навзничь, недвижно глядя в небо, селянин молодой. Да не пьяный во хмелю хлопец тот валялся — грязен он был да оборван, с щеками, сильно ввалившимися от голода. По всему, сил дале не доставало идти у него — а пособить, плечо подставить было некому. Колосья неспелой ржи лицо бледное в родинках щекотали своими усами.  
А присмотреться ежели — кожух на хлопце, как у бедного чумака, штаны дублёной кожи татарские. Креста на шее и вовсе нема - ни латинского, ни греческого. Вот и попробуй пойми, что за птица.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Адвент** — предрождественский пост у католиков.  
>  **Te Deum laudamus** — «Тебя, Бога, хвалим» (лат.)  
>  **Datum: Lublin, 9o Sept., anno domini MDCXLI** — Писано в Люблине, число 9, месяц Сентябрь, лето господне 1641.» (лат.)  
>  **Едукация** — образование.  
>  **Пеньковая бумага** — грубый сорт, изготовленный из волокон конопли и не предназначенный для письма.  
>  **Иероним** — христианский святой, почитающийся в католицизме. Главная заслуга святого Иеронима - перевод Ветхого завета на латинский язык и редакция латинской версии Нового завета. Считается небесным покровителем всех переводчиков.  
>  **Мешко I** — (935 — 992) первый исторически достоверный польский князь, представитель династии Пястов. Основатель древнепольского государства. Объединил большинство земель лехитских племён и принял христианство, как государственную религию.  
>  **Риздво** — Рождество.  
>  **Кир** — самый простецкий вид сукна, обыкновенно тёмного, из которого шили одежду для челяди.  
>  **Козачий спас** — в данном случае, приём «шпагат в воздухе».  
>  **Kiedy trwoga, to do Boga. Kiedy bieda, wtedy żyda** — В тревогу прибегают к Богу, а в беде — к жиду. Слово trwoga означает несчастье, а bieda — нужду. Смысл такой: жид всегда поможет человеку в нужде, если надеется, что получит хотя бы отдаленную выгоду.   
>  **Северин Наливайко** — руководитель крупного козацкого восстания, которое случилось за 52 года до описываемых событий. На момент начала хмельниччины поляки презрительно именовали всякого смутьяна «наливайкой».  
>  **Выписчик** — козак, вычеркнутый из королевского списка служащих (реестра) и, как следствие, лишённый всех сословных прав.  
>  **Быдло** — скот.  
>  **Чумак** — кочующий, обычно в составе артели (валки) торговец солью.  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

Осемь дён добирался Дарко до родных мест. Коня загнанного сменил один раз в граде Луцке, другой же — в Староконстантинове. Хужее времени, чтоб отправиться в путь, и не было. Снег в березне таял, сбегал с холмов ручьями и проезжие тракты делались глубокими, непролазными хлябями. А долго ли добрый конь нести тебя этак может — копытами ледяную жижу меся да грязью уляпавшись по самую холку? Но вызнать-то надо было, правдива ли жидовская молва. Вестям дурным сразу верить не хотелось.  
Но как стал подъезжать Дарко да шинкарей о Лисьем Овражке расспрашивать — молча и скорбно глядели на него старые иудеи. А пропойца горький в Немирове, дрожащей рукою чарку сжимая, так сказал:  
\- Ты б... мил человек, не ехал тудыть. Погост там нынче, а не селение. Инакше... вороний пир.  
Уразумел тогда он, схолодел, как по утру роса. Знали всё, видать, Ицик с Кшисем — да только впрямую не сказывали.  
Но батька Карпо, пока жив был, так научал: по силам человеку крест даётся. И коль думаешь, что не в силах уж ношу свою нести — то бес лукавый тебя морочит. Стисни зубы да ступай — и так сдюжишь.

***

Ярая медь и золото виднелись в прорехи тёмных небес, как доскакал Дарко к вечеру до знакомых холмов. Размокший снег хлюпал и чавкал под копытами иноходца, трусящего вдоль дороги. И аж издали видел он — не несут девчата полные вёдра от колодца, не играют дети в ловы, не похваляются внуками укутанные в овчину седоусые старики.  
Пусто, безлюдно было нынче село. А как подъехал ближе Дарко — так обугленные остовы хат увидел, торчащие в небо брёвна от бань да сараев. Коровы даже не мычали на дворах — видно, всё живое предали ляхи чёрной смерти. Поднял Дарко заплывшие слезой глаза и увидел: мерно крутились решётчатые лопасти деревенской мельницы, влекомые равнинным ветром.  
Шагом ехал он по рыхлым сугробам. Вёл коня по обгоревшим плешам с грудами растрескавшихся от жара черепков — проталины жуткие, двухсаженные их окружали. Вот уж не чаял Дарко разорение цветущего края увидеть — и не татарами для ясыря, а панами забавы ради. Всякий ведь рыцарь польский должен безоружного схизмата саблей ловко рубить. Без того и не рыцарь он вовсе...  
Но только тут ошеломила Дарка мысль простая: где же сельчане все, что порублены? Кто ж прибрал тела, коли нету тут живых?  
\- Эй! Люди православные, есть кто? - зычно тогда он крикнул.  
Глухо молчало селение. Один был совсем Дарко посреди разорённых Овражков. И скакун его прядал ушами и всё пятился — чуял тлена да мертвечины дух. Но хоть могилам своих родных поклониться хотел Дарко — вот и направил жеребца к воротам села, на кладбище.  
Но только вдруг на одном холме заметил он сплошь покрытую сажей печь. Из кривой её, обломанной трубы густой дым в небо шёл. Рядом же, на почерневшей спёкшейся земле, шалаш из тонких жердей и елового лапника притулился. Заорал тут Дарко что есть мочи:  
\- Люди-ии!! Живой есть кто?  
На крик из шалаша вышла дивчина. Как увидела его — так соколицей быстрой с холма и слетела. Бежит — русые косы так и бьют по плечам, трепыхается красная вышитая запаска. Тут с коня Дарко спрыгнул и глазам своим не поверил — да это ж татева дочка!  
\- Маланка! - раскрыл он тут объятия, и еле удержал — с такой силой девка на грудь ему кинулась.  
\- Дарко... Дарусю! Живой, вернулся! - всё не верила та, глядя ему в лицо, трогая ладонями небритые щёки. Губы у ней кривились и дрожали, слёзы текли вольным потоком, капая с подбородка. - Да я ж теперь... да мне же теперь ничего больше и не надо!  
Та была Маланья, да не та — теперь-то разглядел Дарко. За шесть эти с лишком лет из девчонки превратилась она в молодицу сочную, и ой хороша теперь была. За такими-то завсегда мужики толпами на гуляньях увиваются, а бабы за спиной костерят...  
\- А муж твой что, Маланья? Дети? - невпопад он спросил, не зная, как разговор-то начать.  
\- Господь с тобою, - улыбнулась та сквозь слёзы, - Дарусю, ну? Ведь за тебя я хотела только пойти, иного суженого не искала. Да они все против тебя — тьху...  
Прижал тут её к себе Дарко, по голове да по спине огладил — вот ведь упрямица какая! Другая бы отступилась уже, вышла за какого попало вдовца, лишь бы не насмехались на посиделках деревенские. И хоть не по бабской части он был, а всё грела сердце любовь такая да преданность.  
\- Нас тут мало уцелело, - молвила потом Маланка, глаза утирая. - Всего-то пятеро. Адась Подопригора, Махиленко Данило, мы с Кирой да Карпо пяти лет. Нели твоей старшой сын.  
\- И только?! - горестно вырвалось у Дарка.  
Знал он уж, что нелина семья жива не будет. Ведь как вражины нападают, муж кидается оборонить жену, а та — детей, вот и рубят их всех без пощады на своём же подворье. А всё горько было последнюю надежду втратить — ведь выходило, из всей семьи только небож его и спасся.  
\- Думали, помрёт малой — ведь по темечку ему лях саблей вдарил, - сказала Маланка. - Ан нет. Выходили мы его. Да чего же тут на ветру стоять, Дарчик? Пойдём в шалаш. Наши-то рады как будут...

***

В свете хмурого утра сидели они на пышном настиле, пахнущем хвоёй. Хербату из закопчённых кружек пили. За красноталом в серых пушистых почках солнышко редко проглядывало. Невесёлой, знамо дело, была жизнь у холопов, после резни уцелевших. Но всё ж эти-то пятеро живы были, а не лежали вповалку в общей яме. Уж две седмицы минуло, как хоругвь бывшего овруцкого старосты в Овражки ворвалась — маленький Карпо только-только перестал во сне от страха вскрикивать да мамку звать.  
Печь, какая-никакая, у них была, кров тоже имелся. Из утвари домашней что уцелело — то ходили девки по дворам добывать, бо соседям ни к чему горшки были уже. Худобу-то не всю в сараях сожгли ляхи — у Якима Петренка телок в чисто поле убежал, того сыскали. А корова старой Мотри в лес убрела, да шаталась там, горемычная, ноги о сучья раня. Овечка ещё была чья-то — вот её, родимую, и ели по сию пору, благо, снег лежал кругом и мясо впрок на холоде хранилось.  
Зло с того людей брало: ведь середина Великого Поста теперь была! Не мытьём, так катаньем приневолили их супостаты Богом заповеданное нарушить, в пост скоромное вкусить. А что же делать — житницы первым делом подожгли поляки. Знали, хлеб селянина кормит...  
Вчера-то вечером уложили Дарко без разговоров отдыхать после дальней дороги. Гермяками рваными да подпалёнными укрывшись, спали люди овражские, сбившись в шалаше тесно. И если и обнимала Дарка Маланья со спины — не противился он, бо не до того было. Спали рядом с ним Адась с Кирой, что, как одружена пара, теперь вместе были. Храпел Данило, а головой у него на груди лежал нелин мальчонка...  
Но уж сегодня решился Дарко расспросить, как сестра его, Рафал умерли и прочие все из села. А лучше б и не заикался. Как стал Адась рассказывать, а девки своё прибавлять — кровь застыла у него в жилах.  
Ближе к концу зимы много в Овражках народилось младенцев, как бывает со свадеб в травне. Да и Корнеля третьему чаду жизнь дала, Одаркой окрестить думала. Прорубили, стало быть, мужики на реке иордань по образу креста православного. Святых отцов — Егория, ещё Михея с Касьяном брацлавских позвали. Столпилась, значит, на берегу Буга толпа мамок с дитями грудными на руках — в купель опускать чтоб. Рубашонки крестильные на детях белые, дьячки в праздничных облачениях — солнышко на ризах их так и сияет. И тут бежит из лесу Лукии Бортко сын, глаза выпучив, орёт: «Ляхи на нас идут! Ляхи!! Спасайся, братцы, утекай!»  
Ну, бросились тут женщины с криком врассыпную — да только куды бечь-то? А два отряда польских уже скачут с саблями наголо — один из леса, второй со стороны тракта путь беглецам отрезает. А впереди всех несётся на буланом жеребце староста грузный седой, жолнежам своим приказывает:  
\- Посекачь пшекленто быдло! Не жаловачь, забичь вшистке джече! Капланув утопичь в отвоже!  
Сам-то Адась о ту пору в рощу забрёл в поисках хвороста — мать старая того испросила. Услышал дикие эти крики, блеск сабель увидал, да так по стволу лиственничному и сполз на землю — дурак бы только не понял, что дальше будет. Так и таился в чащобе, мёрз до вечера — жить-то небось охота! А как вышел, охапку огромную из прутьев на спину себе взвалив — так и обомлел.  
На льду реки, припорошенные снежком, грудами лежали тела убитых женщин. Да молодицы все, только родившие... Дети, вестимо, мёртвые все — кого шабелиной лях не зарезал, тот замёрз по зиме стылой, заиндевел да окочурился. Святые отцы же в иордани утоплены — да утянуло под лёд несчастных уже. Шапка-скуфейка только возле проруби валялась тёмного бархату...  
Боязно было и ступать Адасю в село, да что ж поделаешь. Там и того ужасней картина открылась. Старосты приказу повинуясь, вздели жовниры польские на пики всех, в месиво кровавое порубали. Девок-жинок и силой взяли ещё, как при наездах ляшских бывает. Но и после того в живых не оставили, надругались — чрева людям живым вспарывали, клятые ироды.  
Худобу же, что была, приказал беззаконник главный в сараях прямо поджечь.  
Слышался везде стон умирающих, духом тошнотворным, смрадным от пожарищ несло. Трещало и гудело пожирающее всё пламя. На братово подворье тогда Адась кинулся — там и увидел Киру, над детьми да мужем плачущую. Она-то чудом только в живых осталась, в лех спустившись за солёными грибами...  
\- Как же Неля моя умерла? - собрался тогда с духом Дарко да спросил.  
\- Так со всеми возле иордани, с донькой некрещёной на руках, - тяжело вздохнула Маланка. - Рафала же так жовнир по челу рубанул, что и смотреть на него было невмочь. Лик надвое рассечён — страх Господень... И Карпа вон тоже вдарил — да не достать ему было с коня-то, вот хлопчик и уцелел.  
\- Татары Рафала не добили, так ляхи сдюжили? - скрипнул зубами Дарко. - Ну, а сама ты?  
\- Да про меня-то что и спрашивать, Дарчик, - блеснула полными слёз глазами Маланка. - Была девица честная, а стала курва ляшская...  
\- Трое на неё в сарае навалились да скрутили, - тихо шепнула Кира. - Так и сильничали аж до самого вечера. Сомлела Маланья, но и тогда не перестали. Схизматку полумёртвую _пердоличь_ — это же за благое дело им зачтётся...  
\- Как же в живых-то оставили? - сглотнул Дарко.  
\- Так насытились потом, как боровы, отвалились. Двое-то ушли, а третий на дорожку ещё решил. Да тут, видно, бежал мимо того сарая Родько, пастуха Харитона сын. Увидел, что деется, вилы схватил да ляху как всадит в белую спину! Захрипел тот да кровью своей захлебнулся, кулём на Маланью повалился. Но и Родька бедного порешил кто-то из ляхов — нашли мы его с дырою вместо глаза. Пальнул с пистоля жовнир, поди.  
\- А я-то с ляхом мёртвым на себе очнулась, - дрожащим голосом сказала Маланка. - Опоганена уж дальше некуда.  
\- Ты иди-бо сюда, - Дарко тогда позвал. - Вот так, ко мне, - и голову дивчины на плечо своё уложил. Утешать словами не больно-то он умел, а вот обнять да приголубить мог. А коль девка мукой мучается, сама себе не радая, чем ещё тут подсобишь? И не важно, что иную особу любил Дарко — особа та в Польше теперь зосталась. А Маланка сейчас в плечо носом тыкалась и ревела.  
\- А как затяжелею, Дарусь? Что тогда-то? - убивалась дивчина. - Лучше сразу в омут головой, чем от ляхов родить.  
\- В омут-то всегда успеется. А пока не знаешь наверное, что тяжела — так и не думай о том.  
Прильнула к груди его Маланка Тать, обняла крепко. Повздыхала да и утихла помаленьку — с ним-то, видать, полегче было.  
\- Ну а ты, Данило, спасся как? - тогда он брата рафалова спросил.  
\- Богатырства тут никакого нету, - совестливо отвёл глаза тот. - Телушку свою в город возил на торжище — выдал мне человек знающий, что по всем приметам неплодная она. Возвращался назад — кобыла моя на дороге стала и дальше нейдёт ни в какую. Тут столбы дыма я и увидел...  
\- Что же застал в селе ты?  
\- Да что... Маланка сама еле душа в теле, а ещё за дитём в горячке ходит. Кира же с Адасем мёртвых на кладбище волокут, яму копают — а народу-то сколько полегло! Матери-отцы наши саблями изрублены все — каково их-то в землю зарывать? Ну, я им тогда на подмогу пришёл. А там и корову с телком нашли — как их только волки-то не заели? Да тощие какие были — а кто корму-то им задаст? Теперь же вот нашли у соседей по сараюшкам сена. Не всё тут дочиста выгорело, осталось помаленьку того-сего...  
\- Хариф? - припомнил тут Дарко змея-управляющего, что жизни Ицику не давал.  
\- А что Хариф? Ляхи его не тронули, - сплюнул наземь Адась. - На следующий же день в Брацлав утёк, христопродавец-иуда... Да оттуда, небось, письмо сынку пана Яна и отписал — мол, преставились волей божьей холопы ваши все.  
Посмутнел тут Дарко, руками голову обхватил. Всё не давало ему покоя: а что же делает о эту пору Ероним Станислав? Огорчит ли его хоть малость от управляющего письмо — ведь доход верный, небось, терять жалко? Поймёт ли Стась, что сотворили с Овражками? Имена-то, писанные на бумаге, в огне не корчатся, кровию не сочатся...

***

Пять дён всего минуло и пришли до них люди с Гжибовки соседней, что после наезда Лаща уцелели. Да не одни, а со старым козаком Дюкаленком, что предводителем у них был. И хоть помалкивал Дарко, уж больно хотелось ему вызнать — как казни-то позорной тогда кобзарь избежал? Ведь свидетели были они с паном Стасем, как жолнежа князя Вишневецкого самочинно тот порешил...  
Хоть и слеп был козаче, а поговаривали, что через опасные днепровские пороги мог тот сплавиться и до Сечи самой добраться. Вот на то и подбивали гжибовские мужики. Да неспроста — на исходе месяца березня повеяло весенним ветром и стали доходить до всех концов Речи Посполитой вести. Мол, чигиринский сотник Богдан Хмельницкий войско на Микитинской засеке собирает — против Польши коронной идти да положенные привилеи выбивать.  
Ведь привилеи те и козачье знамя ещё добрый и милостивый круль Стефан Баторий в том веке им даровал. Шляхта же негодная всё отнять решила. Холопами бесправными вольных козаков сделать, веру православную знищить на корню. Как согласиться можно было на то? Вот для почину козаки Хмельницкого и порубили польский гарнизон, полковника коронного с Сечи вышибли...  
А хлопцы с Гжибовки-то не пустыми пришли — привели они с собою овец, по окрестностям словленных, да и коней добрых тож, в Киев ехать. Ведь по Южному Бугу не добраться было до устья Днепра. Бывалые козаки через Киев езжали, коли была им в Сечи надобность какая. Оттуда знал уж водный путь и батька Дюкаленко, и двое седых его сотоварищей — авось, в самом деле Запорожья достигли бы так они...  
Хмурый ходил Дарко, оселедец свой теребя — ведь, как ни посмотри, возврата к прежней жизни не было. Села Овражки нету больше, люди все мертвяками записаны. О том, чтобы вернуться во Львов, до своего фольварка, и помышлять было нечего — то сердце Польши уж было, вражеский стан. Да и Люблин тож. Так что был Дарко козак-сиромаха без гроша доходу, вольный да холостой. А таким вот самое место на Сечи, коли старый кобзарь правду сказывал...

***

\- Дядь Дарко, - однажды малой Карпо за рукав его дёрнул, - А мы на Сечу поплывём с тобою на чайке? Козаком я сделаюсь, правда? За мамку тогда поганым ляхам уж помщу!  
Поморщился с этого Дарко — нут-ко, дитё пяти лет о делах таких толкует. Присел он на корточки тогда рядом с небожем. Полез в наплечную суму да из кожаного мешочка сокровище своё достал. Ему-то ни к чему уж больше — нет Овражков, нет больше того панёнка Стася, коему птичку глиняную он лепил. Гусар есть польский — вот это правда...  
\- На вот тебе, владей, - так ребятёнку нелиному объявил. - Свистеть-то хоть умеешь?  
Забрал тогда Карпо в жадные ручонки игрушку c выщербленным хвостом. Ко рту прислонил и такую трель заковыристую выдал — ну прямо соловей.  
Заныло тогда в груди Дарка, тоска взяла — как же не хватало ему Стася! И что же, что лях — а ведь душой-то не подлый совсем. Только воевать-то, небось, пойдёт козаков, коли Корона Польска всказуэ. Так, вроде, говорил тем летним утром много лет назад — если не запамятовал Дарко...

***

Долго ли, коротко — сколотили они две телеги, чтоб до стольного града Киева ехать. Народу-то набралось осьмнадцать человек, а с бабами — и того больше. Пока ждали ледостава, собралось в бывшем селе Овражки с окрестных деревень ещё горемык. И старые, и малые, и в силе мужики. Даже собака с ними была, Чомучка чёрненькая с белыми пятнами и обожжённым сильно ухом.  
Всё никак не заживало ухо, гноилась шкура. Подойдёт сука, бывало, к Дарку, продолговатыми глазами со слезой смотрит, скулит, как человек — помоги, мол. А чем тут поможешь, коль не приживается шкура-то? И с календулы вощаный спуск спробовали, и масло зверобоя. Всё без толку.  
Как жалел её, гладил Дарко, голову собачью себе на бедро уложив, рассказал ему старый дед Тимко, как всё вышло. Любопытная Чомучка псина была, от огненных всполохов скоро не кинулась прочь, как хата пылала. Вот балкой горящей и зашибло бедолагу. Неспроста каждому прозванье его даётся — вот и в чомучкином тоже была несчастливая собачья судьба...

***  
Добрались так до села Юркивка. И вот сидели они с Карпом вдвох возле вязанки с добытым хворостом, руки грели. Дарко люльку свою пыжом особым прочищал — хорошей вещи уход щоденный нужен. Псина же рядом смирно лежала, к костру обсушиться не шла — видно, помнила ещё адову муку да запах палёной шкуры.  
\- Дядь Дарий, а как помрёт? - бровки схмурив, малец спросил. - Не ест ничего. Требухи с утра ты кинул — а она не стала. Понюхала только.  
Поглядели они оба на больное, почернелое ухо, что собачью голову уродовало — по всему видать, скверная это была рана. Да и скулила Чомучка уж так тоскливо, что ясно было — всамделе худо животине очень. Глаза мутные совсем, больные.  
\- Нам бы яйцо добыть, - Дарко тогда ус прикусил. - Матуся моя Наталка, как ожжётся у печи кто, на свече желток погреет, с него масло соберёт. Особое то масло, целебное — шкуру человечью скоро заживляло. Небось, и чомучкину заживит. Вот только кур нигде окрест я не видывал...  
Он-то про разговор тот и забыл. Да, по правде сказать, не до собачьих бед нынче им было. Уж не раз Дарко слышал, что запаршивевшую псину с телеги в придорожную пыль пнуть надо бы — а чего ж смотреть. В другое время он бы на то и бровью не повёл, дело обычное. Сейчас не то. Ведь всё, чем дорожил Дарко, было в одночастье у него отнято — как бы умом с того не повредиться. А тут собака калечная эта.  
На следующий день поднялся в шалашах переполох — нигде пострела Карпа сыскать не могли, все всполошились. И к реке ходили звали, и по оврагам шукали — как сквозь землю мальчишка провалился. Так без него возы и не тронулись — очень уж голосили бабы, обождать упрашивали. Вдруг объявится?  
С тяжкой думой сидел Дарко ночью у костра, спать не шёл. Единого ребятёнка и не уберегли. Лучше, выходит, надо было за мальцом следить, за руку водить за собою. Сгинул ведь невесть где — то ли утоп, то ли в гаю заблудился.  
Но вдруг услыхал он чуть поодаль радостный смех да шёпот. И голос будто жиночий с кем разговаривает. Мыслил Дарко — то кажется только с устатку, глаза себе аж потёр. Но тут вышли из темноты две фигуры — большая и поменьше, и признал Дарко в них Карпо и Маланью.  
\- Дядь Дарко, - несмело хлопец молвил. - Не серчай, что не спросившись утёк. Яйцы я Чомучке нашей добывал.  
\- Ты ж козак добрый какой! - обрадовавшись, Дарко по колену себя хлопнул. Ну, Карпо тут и подбежал, обнял его за шею крепко. - А правду мне говоришь?  
\- Вот те крест! - сложил пальчики тот, лоб осенил. - Два яйца добыл у жида Биньямина в местечке. А донёс одно. Другое сам... выпил, - виновато съёжился под его взглядом мальчонка.  
\- Но одно-то сдюжил добыть, - Маланка тут утешающе сказала. - Погрели вот мы его, масла вытопили, как ты Карпу говорил. Может, спробуем теперь лечение, Дарусь?  
Кивнул он тогда, и пошли все втроём к лежанке чомучкиной, что возле входа в шалаш была. Ёкало сердце у Дарка — а ну как поздно? Сколько раз видел он — и снадобий люди добудут, а болящему уж и нужды в том нет, бо отошёл он до Отца Небесного. Но ничего — подняла всё же голову псина, хвостом шевельнула. Живая...  
Так бережно, как умел, втёр ей нелин сын масло в гноящийся струп. Чомучка терпела — только взвизгивала жалобно. Понимала, должно быть: от смерти её спасают.  
Потом-то, как многие месяцы минули с той поры, всё вспоминал Дарко тихую ночь. Как лежали на лапнике со слежавшимися, примятыми иглами они с Маланьей, а между ними ребятёнок дрых без задних ног. Как взглядывала Маланка на него искоса, слова молвить не смея. Да только и без того ясно было: захоти он, и были б у Дария Хилчевского и жонка, и дитё. По войне-то, оно можно и без венцов...

***

Назавтра видно уж было: нет облечения псине Чомучке, не помогло материно снадобье. И так загоревал с того нелин хлопчисько, что всё трясся на возу и ревел, аж до икоты. Не выдержало сердце у Дарка и последнее средство на привале пошёл он пытать — у батьки Дюкаленка да других дедов совета испрашивать. Коль сподобились те дожить до морщин — знать, умели раны-то хорошо залечивать. Как иначе? А чтоб дураком малахольным не назвали, не про собаку сказать решил — про товарища, коему шкуру огнём шибко пожгло. Так оно складней выходило.  
Ох, и не по себе было Дарку, как глядел он в страшное лицо Дюкаленка. Ведь живым напоминанием о зверствах ляшских оно было. Но, може, и стоило о них _паментачь_ — а чтоб рубить самому без пощады, как с овражскими ляхи сделали...  
\- Помочь горю вашему можно, - обнадёжил его слепец, руку даркову нащупав да стиснув крепко. - Сейчас и скажу, что для того надобно.  
Стребовал старый козаче с него извести гашёной — рану промывать. А для мази самой — пчелиного воска, сала нутряного да сосновой живицы. Как услышал то Дарко — скривился аж от бессилия. Где ж достать всё то им, погорельцам? Воск, скажет тоже... Борти все у деда Юрася огнём ведь ляхи пожгли. Даже и кротких пчёл не пожалели, в душу их-Бога-мать... Про свиней, опять же, разговору нет. А живица голая одна цыганам разве потребна. Конский волос они в смычках ей, отвердевшей, мажут — а чтоб на скрипке звонко грать. Шандор, помнится, называл такую: «колофонская смола»...  
\- Не будет у нас того, без разбоя не добыть в пути, - хмурясь, Дарко губу прикусил. - И так уж конину, как басурмане, едим. Что ж... подохнет теперича товарищ мой?  
\- Молитесь, чтоб до Киева дотянул. Там-то сыщем всё, дай Бог, - встрял тут поводырь, Климко. Сдул со лба соломенную чёлку да и отвернулся — тёртый хлопец он был, с малых лет сирота. Со старцем Нестором Дюкаленком сколько лет ходил, глазами его был и ушами — с давних, достасевых времён его Дарко ещё помнил.  
Так и пошёл Хилчевский от дедов, несолоно хлебавши. Ну да что тут попишешь — чудес ветхозаветных про каждый день у Господа не припасено.

***

Стали они на ночлег близ Великой Солтановки. Речка там поблизу протекала, Стугна — а людям ведь надобно коней напоить да помыться-постираться. Без сна Дарко на возу в соломе лежал — вспоминал всё, как батя ему, хлопчику, байки сказывал. Про князя Святополка, что от половцев-степняков на Стугне отбивался, да так и не отбился. Много тогда людей в полон увели из града Торчеська — самому же князю доньку хана Тугоркана для замиренья в жёны взять пришлось...  
Много батька знал про века минувшие, да сказывал занятно так — словно своими глазами Дарко те сечи видел. И ажно по сию пору помнил многое, хоть и возраст уже был свидовый, зрелость самая. Но тут оторвал его от дремотных этих дум собачий визг. Приподнял Дарко голову и увидел: крутится на месте псина Чомучка, вертится волчком, от боли скуля. А лапами башку свою хочет тронуть — и отдёргивает, воет. Слез тогда с воза он да глянуть пошёл, что же с сукой сталось.  
А как запалил кусок мшистого трута да осветил пригорок — желчь к горлу подкатила Дарку. Переминалась собака в мокрой от росы траве, а на месте уха мясо голое только краснело. Нагноилось то ухо да и совсем отпало. Рядом валялось вялым лоскутом, и чуть Дарко ногою на него не наступил.  
Загасил он тогда трут, на корточки присел. Чомучку дрожащую за шею обнял, сожмурился. Ну, чего уж тут — надо твари страдающей избавленье дать, и думать нечего. Всё одно помрёт на глазах у малого — не сегодня, так завтра. А смертей младший Миколенко и так навиделся с лихвой.  
Вытянул тогда со дна телеги он холщовый мешок, камень потяжёле подобрал. Моток верёвки грубой и так завсегда на поясе висел, бо вещь полезная. Свистнул тогда псину и пошёл скоро к берегу, где шумела в камышах Стугна. А и тёмная ночь такая выдалась — только серебрилась посерёдке реки лунная полоса, освещая мелкую водную рябь.  
И уж стали они по обрывистому берегу спускаться к воде, как остановилась собака, упёрлась лапами в землю да как завоет! Уныло да протяжно так — ну будто чуяла, почто к реке её ведут. Опустил тут руки Дарко, вздохнул — до чего ж погано оно всё выходило! Что малец-то наутро скажет, как не сыщет своей Чомучки?  
Да только показался вдруг на крутом берегу мальчонка. И кубарем вниз летит — только и успел Дарко камень наземь кинуть да его споймать. А мешок-то с верёвкой в руке остались. Увидел то небож, на собаку оглянулся, что выла. Разом всё понял.  
\- Дядьку Дарий, - заплакал тогда Карпо, детскими кулачками его по бедру замолотил. - Не ходи Чомучку топить!! Она живая, не дам её, слышишь? Ты топить её не моги!  
Поднял Дарко лицо к небу из глухого чёрного войлока, про себя взмолился. Чтоб не дал Господь псине этой помереть, раз дитё малое так за неё ратует. Вишь ты, в ночи от воя проснулся да вызволять кинулся! А детский сон, он ить крепкий — иной раз из пушки не разбудишь...  
\- Да забирай, - рукой тогда Дарко махнул. - Делай с псиной своей безухой, что пожелаешь.  
Засопел тогда небож сопливым носом, от него отцепился. Взял Чомучку свою за встопорщенную холку, наверх повёл. Так и смотрел Дарко, как взбираются эти двое на берег, друг друга поджидая. А и забери их холера! Что мог, он всё сделал.

***

Белы, как снег, были своды собора Софийского, бесконечно ввысь уходящие. Голубой купол над головой чистейшим золотом блестел, коим власы и крылья ангельские иконописцы выстилали. Хоть и знал Дарко многое о чудном храме киевском, а вот сам увидеть не сподобился. От товарищей же в коллегии — хоть вот от Грицька, слышал не однажды он сказ о том, как вера православная над ересью католической восторжествовала.  
Ведь в том веке ещё, при круле Сигизмунде Третьем отнят собор Святой Софии у иереев был и униатам подлым на откуп отдан. А круль тот, даром что свейской крови был, ненавистником ярым против лютеран да людей православных выступал. Извести в Речи Посполитой тех и других мыслил. И только в тот год, когда уж преставился и на престол сын его Владислав взошёл, получили назад киевляне свою церковь.  
Сам митрополит Пётр Могила во владение епархии её вернул. Новоделы латинские порушил, а у стен собора возвёл мужскую обитель. А не след клятым католикам отнимать церквы исконно руськие, нефами да шпилями своими поганить. Не след расставлять фигуры резные непотребные, да хоралы свои играть. Не про их честь соборы святой матушки, Руси Киевской...  
В первый раз с тех пор, как покинул Люблин, стоял Дарко с шапкою в руках со всеми в храме. До того ведь и отпеть людей овражских не могли они. А кому ж поминальный чин служить — отцы-то святые, говорят, выплыли в промоину дальше по течению Буга. И побелевшая кожа с рук у утопленников целиковым куском отходила — на лица и вовсе лучше было не глядеть...  
Только теперь было часу у Дарка о сестре мёртвой подумать. Помолиться истово за упокой её души. Хорошо он сестрёнку младшую помнил, очи её ласковые карие. Карпо-то мелкий, что к ноге его сейчас жался, весь в отца-мать пошёл, масти был такой же.  
А на клиросе, высоко над головою, пели монахини. И одни молоденьки были, с непокрытыми головами. Другие же куколь уже с камилавкой носили — это те, что постриг приняли и обеты дали Господу. Неподобающе, однако ж, было зенки пялить да черниц разглядывать, вот и опустил голову Дарко.  
К чему угодно взор свой устремить он был готов — лишь бы не думать о том, как Нелька померла. Открылся потом ему Данило, что своими глазами тела видел — отсечена у младенца ляхами была голова. У Корнели ж — горло перерезано. Ну так пан Самойло Лащ «не жаловачь» наказал...  
Поднял тут Дарко взгляд, но не на красоты собора уж дивиться. А потому, что слёзы горькие очи жгли ему, видеть не давали. Голоса же послушниц расходились надвое, натрое дивно красивыми распевами. И звучал канон заупокойный для всех, кто близких лишился, а помянуть доселе не мог:

Воззвала душа к Творцу на небо:  
Сжалься ты, Боже, надо мной!  
Зажги светило во святом доме  
И сам явися предо мной.

Укажи, Боже, до царства дорогу,  
Дай силы мне по ней идти.  
Где ангельские поют хороводы,  
Там мне место укажи.

И как обвёл взглядом всю толпу народа Дарко, то увидел — ревели, не стесняясь никого, девчата. С мокрыми лицами стояли бывалые, в шрамах, козаки. Рука у каждого на рукояти сабли лежала — а чтоб сталь тоже слушала. Дети с дрожащими губёшками к юбкам матерей жались, много пока о смерти не разумея.  
Вот тогда и понял он, Дарий Хилчевский, что теперь-то делать надлежит. Что, пока не омоется во вражьей крови, как в реке полноводной, облегчения душевного ему не будет. Что на Сечу он пойдёт с Нестором Дюкаленком, с ляшской поганью станет биться — за свободу, за веру, за родную Украину.

***

Потеплело, скинули люди с плеч зимние свитки да овчины. Стала долбить ямки в земле капель, что с сосулек прозрачных бежала. И закипела работа на берегу Днепра! Многие десятки хлопцев трудились под началом опытных вояк, челны козацкие для похода строя. Чайками издавна звались те, на которых за добычей в Туреччину да Таврию ходили. Лёгкие они были, маневренные — не чета «дубам», что для перевозки грузов только были.  
Руля у чаек было два, и спереди и сзади — не сравнить с неуклюжими галерами османов. И коль нужно было скоро назад поворотить, от преследования уходя — плёвое это было дело для запорожцев. Только и надо было сидящим на вёслах, что начать грести в иную сторону... Но самолучшей козацкой выдумкой были фашины — канаты толстенные, сплетённые из очерета-камыша, да липовым лыком до бортов привязанные. Непотопляемы с ними чайки становились — даже залиты водою совсем, на плаву держались они. Да и пули, бывало, застревали в тех фашинах, яко же и стрелы татарские...  
Как всходило солнце над Киевом в синеве весенних луж, тянулись к поросшим ивняком береговым склонам хлопцы с топорами и пилами на плечах. Сынишка лет семи, бывало, свёрла отцовы в мешке наплечном нёс, бо и это тоже помощь. Парубки струмент разный на оселке точили. Старики ж, которы уж сами робить ничего не могли, советом подсобляли: как забивать крашеные рябиной мерные колышки в колоду, да как тесать, чтобы чёлн нужной толщины выходил.  
За работу принимался и Дарко со всеми. Адась и Данило с ним бок о бок липы да вербы рубили, на берег тягали да на доски распиливали. Такая уж повинность им по жребию досталась — доски-то нужны были, чтоб друг на друга плотно набивать, вставляя паз в паз и наращивая чайке борта. Иные хлопцы саму колоду древесную топорами и тёслами выбирали, корпус судна сооружая. Сушили перевёрнутый остов над тлеющим костром, распаривали, кипятком крутым поливая — а распорки из берёзовых сучьев вставлять чтоб. Были те, что пенькой конопатили да смолили готовые чайки; те, что канаты вязали. Много, чай, людей с Украины батьке гетьману на подмогу хотело прийти. Не успевали одни отплыть, как снова люд во множестве на берегу толпился. И засучивали рукава мужики новоприбывшие, чтоб ещё чаек возводить.  
Бабы же в хатах у печей на всех кашеварили, бо приютили хлопов беглых, бунтовников киевляне. И те две седмицы, что к походу готовились, запасали люди с собою впрок: сухарей в дубовых бочках, в бочонках распущенного жидкого теста-соломахи, также муки и варёного проса. Ведь пока ещё до Микитинской засеки они доберутся — исти что-то надо, небось. Связок чеснока и лука ещё брали в достатке — а это чтобы хвори не липли.  
Только пушек малых, фальконетов, с коими в море козацтво снаряжается, не было у них совсем. Десятка три фитильных пистолей на лодку, к ним пороха да пуль — вот и оружие всё. Не то, чтоб обороняться шибко во время похода они собирались — ведь ещё зрел только бунт. Да только присловье в народе ходило: «Хочешь спокою, готуйся до бою». Вот и заткнул себе Дарко за пояс добытый годный пистоль, бо, поживя во Львове, с огнистой зброей обращаться выучился. Жаль, не было кремнёвых механизьмов немецких, ну да не до жиру тут. До Сечи бы им без вреда большого добраться — там-то пособят уж братья-козаки.

***

Подошёл месяц квитень, настал светлый праздник Пасхи. И хоть не говел Дарко, как православному подобает, а всё хорошо было на душе. Христос ведь воскресе, Избавитель. Чи поможет им добрый Боже от владычества ляшского тоже себя избавить. Ведь о том гетьман Войска Запорожского, Богданко Хмель, универсалы по городам и сёлам и рассылал...  
Веселы, полны ликованья были сегодня нарядные хлопцы и девчата. Одни шли-красовались в белоснежных вышиванках, лихо полоща оселедцами по ветру. Другие навязали в косы ярких лент, а уж бус вздели — шеи не видать. Древние старухи, на крёстном ходу свечки держа, и те улыбались беззубыми дёснами. Всяк Воскресению Христову радовался.  
В Печерской лавры Успенский собор сегодня ходили они. Паски и луковой шелухой крашеные писанки святить, причащаться христовой плоти и крови. Хорош был собор Святой Софии, но так думал Дарко, покуда Лавры не увидел. Там-то как открылся ему с высоких холмов над Днепром простор вольный, необозримый — ох, и захватило же у Хилчевского дух!  
Купола и малые башенки, кресты и колокола в звонницах — всё горело золотым огнём, так что глядеть неможно было. А ниже на холмах нежно зеленели белоствольные берёзки и ивы, шелестели, клонились к воде. Отдалённо шумел, катясь меж порогами, Днепр, опрокинутое небо плыло меж берегов. Ничего краше в жизни своей не видел Дарко. И, пока мог, всё глядел из-под руки на храм, фресками под старую Византию расписанный — а чтоб в памяти это унести...  
Сказывал некогда ему батька: дважды рушили татары собор стенобитными орудиями, разграбляли — а всё поднимался он из пепла, потому — Богу угодно так было. А теперь и вовсе каноном церковь эта сделалась — где ни строили новый храм православный, непременно зодчие с собором Успенским рисунки свои сверяли.  
А как шли они обратною дорогой до своей слободы, девки ох раздухарились! Коломыйки задорные стали выкликать под пиликанье двух скрипок. Сперва вышла Серафима, бондаря Линчая дочь — волос тёмный, сама гарная, синеокая. Подбоченилась и так запела, ловко отбивая новёхонькими козловыми сапожками:

Коли мене, любку, любишь, не кажи никóму!  
Нехай люде не розносят, як ветер солому.

Следом и Кира адасева из толпы выбежала, звонко подхватила:

Коль направду мене любишь, люби ж мя едную,  
Не поглядай оченьками на девча другую!

И так у них складно вышло — у одной лыко ровно другой в строку. Но тут растолкала плечами девок Маланка Тать, тоже к Кире с Симой прибилась. Встретился с ней глазами Дарко и аж вздрогнул, как услышал под развесёлый лемковский наигрыш:

Сею розу по морозу, по снегови всходит.  
Великóе закоханье до беды приводит!

\- Маланко!! Та щоб ты всралася! - пихнула её локтем Серафима. - Уж нашла, что петь-то на свято!  
А Маланья и не отбрехивалась даже, хоть все знали — бойкая Тать дивчина. Так в лицо ему и смотрела, бо для него, Дария, коломыйка та была.  
Ох, кабы знать ещё ей, что для Дарка самого то правда... Бо в пана ляха закохався он от юности своей, и сильно ныне тосковал за своим Стасем. Лицо его всё вспоминал — губы алые, щёки с малыми родинками, да как дрожал в руках, мокрый от испарины весь и жаркий. Дереком звал, как больше никто не кличет — один он в целом свете.  
Быть бы Дарку хлопцем звычайным, и о поляках всяких непотребств не думать. Да только горбатого могила исправит — на другого кого и глядеть он не мог, панёнка своего видел в снах только. Вредного-противного, на язык острого, гусара, шляхтича крови ляшской...  
Шёл он назад, кулич большой сдобный в рушнике неся. Своими руками Маланья крашеным пшеном литеры ХВ в навершии выложила, шапку сбитым белком украсила. Уж так девка для него старалась, что ажно совестно порой Дарку было. Но и себя, чай, не перекроишь, как суконну поддёвку.

***

Спервоначала ясно было Дарку: труден и опасен их путь. Девять порогов было на могучем Днепре, а сверх того — гряды-заборы каменные, что до берега левого малость не достают. Камни ещё встречались пребольшие, поимённо в народе знаемые: Гроза, Цапрыга, Гаджола, Разбойники... а всего семь числом.  
Но кабы только бедствие от водной стихии им, беглецам, грозило. Нет, много хуже: война неминуемая назревала в Речи Посполитой. И уж в Каневе и Червоной Слободе, где случалось им ночь лагерь разбивать, упорно ходили слухи: по правому берегу возле Кодака гарнизонные отряды нынче расставлены. Да не просто для потехи, а с приказом палить по утекающим на Сечь холопам! Вести про новоявленного гетьмана, небось, и панов шановных теперь достигли. И, хоть не верили те, что бунт всамделе поднимется, всё прижать подлую чернь нелишне было. А неча смуту чинить да покидать панские владенья — место холопству в привычной кабале...  
Однако ж, пока Боженька милостив к ним был и ляхов не примечали очи. Всё походу благоприятствовало — и погода ясная, безветренная, и мудрость да опыт бывалых козаков, что с ними в челнах были. Как налегал Дарко с хлопцем другим на своё весло, могучее пение слышалось над Днепром во много десятков глоток — гребцам в подмогу, чтобы не сбивались оне. Склонялся Дарко с натужным усилием к скамье, чуя, как пот с висков бежит. Тяжёлыми страшно были весла у козацкой чайки — по одному за них и не садились. Но зато и летела она быстрой птицей по блескучей синей воде — никому не угнаться. Только взлетали согласно пятнадцать пар вёсел за расстилался пенный след за кормою.  
Баб с ними и не было почти, бо дурная то примета. Маланку Тать прихватили только — сказалась она дарковой жонкой и ни в какую на берегу оставаться не захотела. У него ж попросту сердца не хватило за косу её при всём честном народе взять да из лодки выволочь. «Не моя, мол», пристыдить...  
Киру ещё взять хлопцы дозволили — но то сговорено было. Собирался Адась Подопригора в селенье близ Сечи с ней осесть да гречкосеем мирным сделаться. Треба людей таких было козакам, бо чем кормилась-то вся козацкая братия, как не трудами их? Налоги-пошты, чумацкий ралец да с разбоя добыча — то, конечно, славно. Однако ж, кусок-то каждый день в рот класть охота. Вот и населяли городовые козаки окрестности Запорожья, войсковым всё, окромя девок, доставляя...  
Малого Карпа тоже с собою прихватить пришлось — а на кого ж там, в Киеве, его покинуть? Мыслил Дарко, к крестьянам из слободы хоть пастушком смог бы он пойти — да кабы не был так мал... Упираться станут, поди, что не управится с худобою. Ну, хоть «без найму» авось возьмут — за стол и кров только... Оце лышенько — так Нелька, помнится, любила говорить. А сейчас Дарко себе под нос бурчал, не ведая, куды девать небожа своего.  
Из-под руки же у Карпа кудлатая башка пёсья торчала, бо жива-здорова нынче была любимая его псина. Ухо новое, вестимо, не отрастишь — но был там теперь у суки только грубый рубец, шкуру сильно стягивающий. Так-то Чомучке грех было жаловаться — и так мальчонка её обоймёт и эдак, и куском своим заделится, и в нос лизать себя спозволяет. Рай собачий, та й годи.  
Николи наперёд не знаешь, какой поступок твой верный, а какой — зряшный совсем. Но выходило, что не напрасно глухой, кромешной ночью послушал малого Дарко, и то радостно ему было. Кабы и дальше всё так гладко выходило! Но тут уж надёжа только на Господа.  
Достал он из мешка, к поясу притороченного, свою люльку. Кисет раскрыл. Из конопли грубой сплетённый, так он просмолился, отвердел за долгое время, что и дождь не мочил табака. Набил тогда Дарко себе люлю, маланьины руки отводя. Дружиной решила сказаться — добре, но обычаи вековые нарушать к чему? Благоверному козачка только люльку подаёт, куда сама табак мелко растёрла да всыпала...

***

А на носу чайки мальчишка-поводырь Климко сидел, болтая босыми ногами. Звонким голосом выкликал для Нестора Дюкаленка, что впереди-то видит — чтобы знал козаче рулевой, куда править им. Батька, лицо своё слепое небу подставив, по памяти сказывал, какая препона следующей будет. Когда повернуть им, чтоб забору скрытую, на неё не налетев, обойти. И когда к берегу править, минуя опасные, едва торчащие плоскими верхушками над водой камни. А память у старца была ой цепкая — дивился Дарко, как человек, очей лишённый, больше любого зрячего в навигациях разумеет. То ясно, что седочупринные сподвижники его в других чайках не хуже путь указывали. Да только впереди-то всех их лодка плыла — знать, доверяли шибко Нестору люди.  
Кобзарь же, как солнце к закату клониться стало, спросил у Климка бандуру свою. Благо, вёрст пять ровным было течение — словно бы послабленье давал им Днепр. С великим почтением снял бандуру хлопец со своей спины. Из холщового мешка выпростав, батьке Дюкаленку на колени положил. Взял тот сухими, узловатыми пальцами округлый тяжёлый корпус. К плечу прислонил, чутко прошёлся по резным фигурным колкам. Но не нарушен был у кобзы его строй. А потому вдохнул всей грудью старец и затянул думку, что в народе от отца к сыну передавалась.

Дячку, дячку вывченый,  
На все школы выбранный!  
Поведжь же нам, що едень а едень?

Що я вем, вам повем:  
Едень то быв сам Сын Божий,  
Що над нами кралюе,  
И кралёвау всё буде.

Не простая это думка была, а обчеськая: до девяти вёлся счёт, как вопрошал рассказчик учёного дьячка. Козаки же, памятуя, что раньше батька пел, нестройным хором за ним всё прежнее повторяли. И так было оно похоже на молитву, что, может статься, ею и было — для походов воинских только. Пел Нестор:

Дячку, дячку вывченый,  
На все школы выбранный!  
Поведжь же нам, що девять а девять? 

А козацкий хор дружно ответствовал:

Девять корон ангельских,  
Восемь свеч горит пред Богом,  
Семь радостей у Бога,  
Шести играют лелию перед панянков Марийов,  
Пять их было Божих ран, що претерпев Христос Пан...

Опосля думок настала тишина. Мерно скрипели уключины, шлёпали вёсла о темнеющую воду. Туманные сумерки уж окутывали днепровский простор, и последние отблески солнца всё никак не желали потонуть в его волнах. Молча глядел Дарко на Маланку в белом с вышитыми барвинками очипке, что плотно, как у бабы мужней, охватывал её голову и шею. И думал смутно: почто ж так оно есть, как есть? В чем господень замысел тут?

***

Старому, инакше Козацкому водному пути следуя, одним вечером приблизились к острову Кодачок. От великой крепости, ныне ляшской, немного его отделяло — вот и хотели они на ночёвку стать там, с рассветом же отплыть. Твари всякой на острове водилось вдосталь, несмотря, что безлесным он был — то им очень кстати пришлось бы.  
Уже в виду серых скальных берегов подсела к Дарку на скамью Маланья. Пока в пути-то были, примерно себя она вела: как он, Дарий, скажет, так и делала. Ну прямо молодица на сносях. Да заговаривала с ним так любезно, почтительно — уж и прочие козаки на вёслах начинали подтрунивать, как свезло-то Кылыч-бею.  
Прозвание такое само собою у него появилось — приметил не один только Стась, что с заросшею чёрным мордой, хмурый он ни дать ни взять басурманин. Дарко ничего, откликался — всё одно запорожцы друг дружку именем христианским не зовут. И лучше так, чем прозвище какое потешное, что во злобе аль во хмелю дадено.  
\- Замаялся, Дарусю? - шепнула на ухо дивчина, на плечо его голову приклонив. - Вот ужо пристанем, искупаешься, рубаху чистую выдам тебе. Да перепёлок в кущах споймаешь, зажарим — так уж тошно всё соломахою пробавляться...  
Усмехнулся Дарко, слушая эти речи — вот для того жонка козаку и была потребна, чтоб, как господина, его ублажать. Прельстительно это было очень, что лукавить-то. Доселе сестра Корнеля разве о житье-бытье его благополучном так заботилась.  
\- Ты сама как? - ласково глядя, Маланку он спросил. - Не пожалела, что с нами поехала? Бабам-то в походе несподручно: то крови у них, то что.  
\- Чего ж жалеть, если ты со мной, - повела та плечом. - А кровей, - сказала Маланья тише, - и нет у меня. Помыслить страшно, что то значит...  
Обнял ее Дарко, поверх платка шершавого с бахромою рукой огладил — ну так, всё и шло к тому. Поднял он глаза, прищурился: рулевой разворачивал чайку носом к берегу и вблизи виднелись уступы каменистого острова.  
\- Пристаём, братцы! - крикнул тут Климко. - А ну, взяли!  
Сели тогда они с хлопцами на вёсла, стали мощно грести. Те лодки, что шли за ними слева и справа, совершали такие же манёвры: гребцы налегали, споро преодолевая те несколько саженей, что отделяли их от прибрежной песчаной полосы. Семь чаек всего шло клином, и все пристать готовились.  
Но тут вдруг пронеслись в воздухе пули, откалывая щепы с бортов, с лязгом отскакивая от железных уключин. Задрали козаки головы и обмерли: на высоком скальном уступе близ берега виднелся отряд польских жовниров. Ноги и сильные груди их аргамаков, выставленные частоколом пистоли хорошо было видать, бо на свою беду вплотную к ляхам подошли они.  
\- Плюгаве хлопи, панове! - указав на них палашом, заорал один, с большим фазаньим пером на шапке. - О, куревска нуда! Длячэго их знову так дужо? Гдже вшистке они походзо?  
\- Зараз розвертай! - заорал что есть мочи Климко для заднего рулевого, и крику его вторили команды других вперёдсмотрящих. Да только поздно было; удобной мишенью для поляков они сделались, хорошо видные на спокойной воде. И посыпались пули градом на их головы, застревая в пучках фашин, сшибая выставленные на корме бочонки с припасами. Раздались первые стоны раненых, крики, проклятия. Люди падали на скамьи, тем чиня препятствия другим гребцам, бо согласованность для хода быстрого была нужна.  
Напрягая все силы, гребли уцелевшие хлопцы назад — ляхи же на скалах знай палили из своих колесцовых пистолей, заране заряженных. Целились по беглым холопам-бунтовникам себе на потеху. Тут уж отстреливаться тоже стали, кто мог, вытащив из-за поясов самопалы. Хоть и медленно то выходило — пока порох да пороховую мякоть засыпешь, пока фитиль в серпентин заправишь да подожжёшь... А всё равно, отбиваясь, садили козаки в ответ по ляхам, кое-кого и ранив даже. Потому как слышалась со скалы отборная брань и угрозы.  
С ненавистью глядел Дарко на огнистые вспышки от их стволов, горячий ствол пистольный в ладони сжимая. Но тут завизжала высоко Маланка Тать, вскочила, от страха себя не помня. Всё потому, что на скамье рядом с ней труп с размозжённой головою теперь лежал. Киндрат то был, хлопчик молодой с Гжибовки... Метнулся перед Дарко женской юбки подол, свет застил собою.  
\- Маланко! - гаркнул тут он, потянув дивчину на себя за завязки от фартука. - Куда лезешь, скаженная, али жизнь не мила?  
Свист не стихал; пули рикошетили, с гулким плеском шлёпались в воду. Послушно опустилась на дно чайки Маланка Тать. Спиною прислонилась к Дарку, словно защиты ища. Он же за рукоять весла снова схватился, грести товарищу подсобляя — уходили они от проклятых жовниров и не долетали пули до лодок так помногу уже. Маланья же кашляла надсадно — може, пороху едкого надышалась.  
Только отплыли, ясно стало: надо тотчас крепость Кодак им миновать, а уж потерям счёт вести после. Покуда с армат калёными ядрами не велел палить комендант — могли ещё прорваться они. Потому велел им волей божьей уцелевший батька Нестор готовиться к преодолению первого, Кодацкого порога — ежели сам Кодак сумеют пройти. Плыть недалечко было — ведь от острова ляшский форт на пушечный выстрел всего отстоял. Климка же верного, нажаль, деду вороги подстрелили — но другой хлопец молоденький на место его заступил...  
Слышал Дарко о том, что комендантом в крепости нынче сидит пан Адам Конецпольский, небож бывшего коронного гетьмана. Лет десять назад, как после Сулимы Кодак отстроили, неприступной стала ляшская фортеция, по староголландскому образцу возведённая. И не две сотни теперь гарнизону там было — все шесть.  
Да только молчали кулеврины да мортиры, не видать было мушкетных стволов. Знать, думал пан Адам, что и сторожевых отрядов для черни с лихвой хватит. Казённый порох да ядра на хлопов простых переводить не хотел. Да только что знал лях чванливый этот! Ведь готовилось нынче народное повстание — да такое, которого Речь Посполита ещё не видывала. Ведь ходили слухи: к самому крымскому хану отправился на поклон батька Хмельницкий. Даром что отца его ордынцы убили и сам Богдан два лета в басурманском плену провёл — больше о свободе украинцев он пёкся, чем об обидах своих да интересах шкурных.  
Молча грёб Дарко, слушал, что Нестор Дюкаленко укажет, как вели они свои чайки вдоль берега с длинной крепостной стеной. Думал только: вот через порог первый бы сплавиться и пристать к берегу, мёртвым дань отдать. Не было у них баб особо, чтобы выть — Кира вот только в плечо адасево всхлипывала, Карпа в колени свои лицом уткнув. Тот под скамью с собакой своей догадался залезть, как стрелять-то вражины начали. Прочие молчали, как в рот воды набрав, и с попутным ветром несло чайки прочь от осквернённого ляхами Кодака.  
Время спустя решились они к левому берегу пристать. За плечо Дарко тронул Маланку:  
\- Уж можно встать, осоки видно. Что, страху-то натерпелась ты, поди?  
Но не ответила весёлой прибауткой даркова «жонка», не прижалась щекой к руке, ластясь. Закрепил он тут весло да встал, через скамью перешагнув — ой, неладно дело было...  
А как опустился на колени, на дно лодки Дарко — так всё и увидел.  
Голова её, лишённая опоры, безвольно откинулась на липовые доски. Бледным до синевы было лицо у Маланьи, бурыми от запёкшейся крови губы. А выше яркой, в подсолнухах, горсетки, на белой рубахе два пятна крови темнели. Тронул её за руку Дарко и тотчас обмер — холодной совсем она была, пальцы измазаны в липкой крови. То ко рту её, видать, девка прижимала...  
Сгрёб тут её в объятия Дарко. Так вот, что тихо так Маланка сидела — у ног его подыхала дивчина, собою от пуль заслонив! Глядел Дарий в восковое, мёртвое её лицо и плакал навзрыд, слёз не утирая. Всё гладил по голове, запоздало прощения прося. Да только понимал Хилчевский: не будет ему никакого прощения вовеки. Бо, как есть, загубил он Маланью, сам целым-невредимым оставшись.

***

Не токмо Кодацкий, но и три других порога беспечально миновали они. Угрожающе вздыбившиеся тёмные гряды под водою шли кучно — не остановишься дух перевести. Тут уж знай греби, да смотри в оба! Умей расслышать наказы рулевого сквозь ор кружащихся над головой чаек и бешеный рёв Днепра.  
За версту от Кодака был порог Сурский, а там сразу и Лоханный. После Лоханного же через три версты — Звонец. Дале посуху надлежало идти, лодки на катках волоком таща — баяли бывалые козаки, Ненасытецкий порог обычным манером пройти не можно. Неспроста он прозванье носил такое — ненасытной была водная пучина, в коей людей без счёту сгинуло.  
На берегу выкопали для мёртвых пребольшую яму — по походному обычаю сделать общий курган. Почитай, половину народа ляхи у них перебили — чудо, что не боле. Кабы не отвечали тоже огнём — всех бы, может, порешили... Уложили мужчин без сабель, с одними только крестами на шеях — шабелины-то живым пригодиться ещё могли. Маланью сам Дарко рушником закрыл, кинул первую горсть комковатой земли. Потом уж за заступы взялись, могильный курган высокий насыпая. Двое дедов крест православный из граба тесали — а чтобы поверх насыпи водрузить.  
После сидели они в ночи возле костра, варили похлебку с наловленной в силки дикой куропаткой. Задетым пулей помогали товарищи, присыпали раны пеплом со своих люлек, дабы гною не сделалось. Кто совсем слаб, на ладан дышит — тех выслушивали чистосердечную исповедь, святому отцу потом передать. Иных горилкою, всыпав в ковш из пороховницы, поили от горячки — авось, переможет козак, поправится.  
Кира тогда к нему подошла. Примостилось на кошме рядом, зябко поверх просторного адасева кабата себя руками обхватив.  
\- Сейчас думаю, Дарко: всё же был то, наверное, промысел Его, - молвила она, к небу в драгоценных жилах звезд глаза подняла. - Помним ведь мы оба, как говорила Маланка: «Лучше в омут головой». Вот и дано ей было, как испросила, - выдохнула Кира и перекрестилась. - На Днепре Богу душу отдала. Знал ведь ты, что тяжела была наша Маланья?  
\- Знал, - прикрыл набрякшие веки Дарко. - Сама сказалась.  
\- Что ж ныне делать будешь?  
\- Мстить буду, - выговорил он, чуя, как бежит по щекам, солоно становится на губах.  
\- Адась говорит, надо взять с собою нам Карпа нелиного. Даст Бог, после уж дети у нас свои пойдут. Дашь добро ты?  
\- Чего ж не дать, - пожал на это плечами Дарко. - Лучше вас с Адамом малому и не сыскать. Да при батьках всё лепше, чем сиротой у людей чужих расти. Берите.  
\- Так и забрали уже, - с улыбкой в голосе отозвалась Кира. - Вон с мужем, вишь, на пригорке сидит. Он-то всё обижается — когда ж Ипатом перестану звать. Вот и скончу, поди. А мне детки мои умершие сниться не будут...  
Ушла она, а Дарко ещё долго смотрел, как прогорают до проплешин сучковатые брёвна да взметает огненным вихрем тлеющие обрывки коры. Видно, и с ним по-своему говорил Господь, ясно упреждая: нет обратной дороги тебе, Дарий.

***

О выпавших им тяготах пути и вспоминать не хотелось — как два полных дня волокли на брёвнах-катках по настилу дощатому лодки. Бочонки и прочее снаряжение всё на горбу несли. Ох, и тяжкая это была работа — мужики здоровые потом обливались, протащив чайку сажень или две. А куды денешься — либо так, либо о скалы с налёту разобьёт.  
Как взошёл Дарко один раз на высокую скалу Монастырку — на порог Неясыть поглядеть, так и остолбенел. На целую версту Днепра было и не видать — всюду, куда ни посмотри, кипела белая вспененная вода. С грохотом билась о каменные зубцы и арки, что путь ей преграждали. Да такой шум там стоял, что хоть ором ори — никто тебя не услышит...  
После спускали чайки снова на воду, сызнова нагружали — ведь ещё по четырём меньшим порогам надо было им сплавиться. И, пока добрались ещё через три порога до Микитинской засеки, нескольких товарищей успели в Днепр с камнем на шее опустить. От горячки да антонова огня померли хлопцы, не сдюжили...  
Прощались они с Кирой, Адамом и Карпом нелиным в береговых камышах. Вода лениво плескалась у ног, колеблясь рябью от налетевшего ветра. Не знали они, что и сказать Дарку, бо свидеться мало надежды было. То не мирное время уже, чтобы «до побачення» говорить — «бувай» подходило боле.  
В Кодацкой паланке, что близ самой Сечи, собирались Адась с Кирой осесть — семьёй своей жить, хозяйством, яко в Овражках жили. От коша давалось зимовникам таким позволение на пользование землёй; с них же за то налог причитался. Зерном-салом всё больше, мёдом с пасек. Ещё птицею да поросями на большой праздник — а чтоб было что на столы выставить воякам-запорожцам.  
Карпа малого Дарко в последний раз на руки взял, подсадил на пояс. Дал погладить себя по бритой голове, оселедец потеребить — должон малец ведь с дядькою попрощаться. После повернулся спиной, да пошёл до сечевых провожатых, что к кошевому отаману собирались их вести.  
Там-то совсем просто было: всего и нужно козаку, что в Христа и Богородицу веровать да креститься на греческий манер уметь. Потом вызнал уж Дарко: были в войске у них и татары, и белорусы с литвинами, валахи, сербы, московиты тож. Да кого не было, легче сказать! Но, коль знамение крёстное начинали со лба и крест православный на шее носили — справными хлопцы считались. Да и не по крови козаки были друг другу братья — по духу, по законам чести воинской.

***

Заходили по одному-по два в хату писаря. Тот над книгою в богатом переплёте подслеповатые глаза свои щурил да определял хлопцев в какой пожелают курень. Пером скрипел, завитушки лихо выводя. Хмурым, ненастным был денек, а потому окна затворил мальчишка-джура — чтоб дождём их не секло. А перед лысым тучным писарем на столе свеча ясно горела. Да не абы как — в подставке латунной турецкой, что в походе чесно награблена была. С ручкою выковали её басурмане, удобную — палец в неё чтоб просовывать, как несёшь по темени куда.  
Дарко, дождавшись свой черёд, перед чином важным войсковым тоже предстал.  
\- А какого куреня-то станешь, хлопче? - миролюбиво краснорожий писарь на него поглядел. - В Ирклиевский пойтить желаешь? Там отаман одно с тобой фамилиё мает, Хилчевским Петром в листах моих значится. Може, родственник-свойственник ты ему?  
\- Та ни, пан Капуста, - не подымая глаз, Дарко ответил. - Куда там. Я, как все, ничейный буду. Великий Луг — батька, а Сечь — мати, от там треба и умирати!  
\- Добре! - с усмешкой вдарил его могучим кулаком меж лопаток куренной Щербина. Знать, по нраву пришёлся такой ответ. - В Каневский мой ступай, Дарий. А тот Петро, слушай-бо... Смел отчаянно отаман, да на расправу скор больно. Всё мнится ему, что люди козни какие тайно затевают. Иродом у нас кличут его — бо царь иудейский тоже младенцев без счета перебил, соперника появления опасаясь.  
Смолчал Дарко — а то и так не знал он нрава дядьки Петра. Да и про Катрю то, давнее, тоже помнил.  
\- К Щербине иди, - стряхнув чорнило лишнее с пера, и писарь тут сказал. - Вишь, сподобался ты ему.  
\- Ну, Каневский нехай, - махнул рукой Дарко. - Мыслю, дурного пан писарь не присоветует.  
\- А як же ж. Нащо мне дурного советовать — я ж то вижу, куда верней тебя такого определить, - с охотой разговорился тут Капуста. - Четвёртый месяц в должности, как с Риздва Христова выбрали. И по нраву мне оно. Зря, что ль, в коллегии штаны-то просиживал. А ты... не бурсак ли, часом, Дарко? Погляд твой больно вумный. Чую, що бурсак!  
\- Так, окончил я, - кивнул он на то и нарочно брови свёл, замолчал наглухо. Не желал Дарко разговоров по душам, бо за душой такое у него было, о чем козацкой старшине знать не след. Ведь пану Яну, как в храме божием был, всякий раз ставил свечечку за добрые деяния его подякувать. Бо на чьих харчах-то во Львове он жил, покамест в коллегиях учился?  
\- Ну, так идём со мною! - куренной Щербина его тут пальцем поманил. А как шли майданом с новоприбывшими хлопцам до длинного строения куреня, молвил так:  
\- Места выделим тебе трошки, Дарий, примоститься бочком сумеешь. А помрешь, ещё меньше станет!  
Вылупил Дарко на это очи — а дядька как зарегочет, ажно кончики вислых усов трясутся. Да стало тут ясно, отчего зовётся он так — зубов во рту недоставало у козака.  
\- Как звать-то тебя прикажешь, молчуна сурьёзного такого? - глаза утирая, Дарка тот спросил.  
\- Та Кылыч-бей он, пан Щербина, - кто-то из-за спины голос подал. - Вы на морду его погляньте.  
\- Точно так его люди зовут, - подхватил другой. - Как Бог свят!  
\- Похожа морда! - развеселился совсем куренной. - И я так звать буду. Дожили, турок свой будет у каневских. Може, и турецку мову ты разумеешь?  
\- Эвет, - хмуро зыркнул на него Дарко. - Бен ии туркче конущуёрум.  
\- Сто чортив тоби в печёнку! - взвыл тут от восторга чернявый отаман. - Не зря ж я у Капусты всё утро околачивался. Вон диамант какой нам добыл.  
Так и заимел Дарко запорожское прозвище своё, к коему потом так привык, что уж и имени «Хилчевский» не помнил. Ведь едино, где значилось оно — в книге пана Капусты, что за семью печатями в сундуке писарском хранилась.

***

А пока гетьман к хану Гирею на поклон ездил и беседы с ним прельстивые вёл, жизнь в Сечи текла, как заведено. Ещё с тех времён, как волынский князь Байда, Ярёмы Вишневецкого дед городок-крепость на Хортице заложил... Законы козацкие от той поры непреложны были, и всяка собака знала, чего делать не след. А коли оступался кто — за то приходилось ответ держать.  
Сходка паланочная была за пределами коша в тот день. Передавали люди друг другу из уст в уста: Макар Шкода с Полтавского куреня нонеча к полудню на шибенице болтаться будет. Баяли люди, по прозванью своему Макар козаку-зимовнику Прокипу Даремному шкоду учинил. Доньку его Олену скрал из слободы, всего-то девке глупой насулив, да поселил в шалашике ивовом. Что ни день, к ней наведывался, бесстыжий, лакомого тела девичьего испробовать.  
Допробывался до того, что двумя товарищами старшими уличён был, да за белы руки приведён к кошевому...  
Слушал-слушал это Дарко, затылок чесал. После уж решился, поперхал в кулак да дождался, пока куренной к нему обернётся.  
\- Почто дохаем, ясный бей? - смешливо тот посмотрел. - Али сыро тут у нас в плавнях для османских-то морд?  
\- Да спытать хочу, пан отаман. Почто с бабами любиться грехом таким у вас считается? Ведь в походе, я слышал, не брезгует делом этим никто.  
Изумлённо обвёл глазами куренной ближний козацкий круг. Шапочные подклады у хлопцев были сплошь васильковые, без вышивки — так признавали друг друга каневские.  
\- Видали, а? Ты что ж, мил человек, по правде не знаешь, как девку брать? Откель же ты такой?  
Нахмурился Дарко — нравы местные ещё мало понятны были ему, а вот зубоскальства над собою он не любил.  
\- Я тебе так скажу, Кылыч-бей, - влез тут кудрявый малый по прозвищу Знайдибеда. - Козаку низовому токмо силою девок брать подобает. Чтоб не обабиться с нею, ни-ни! Да и потом лучше суродовать как её, особливо если красивая и уд от неё стоит. Або совсем забить — это чтоб уж к тому селу и не думал ты возвращаться. Ведь как козак обабится, так и выйдет он весь — то товариству известно.  
\- Ну, понял ты, га? - умилённо Щербина тогда на него поглядел. - А выродок этот, Макар? Вишь, любов с курвой слободской под носом у товарищей решил закрутить. Вот за то и кара ему.  
Балагур Мусий Губа тут из козацкой гущи выдвинулся. Вышел на чистое место и давай отплясывать вприсядку, выкрикивая охрипшим от горилки голосом:

Не умею ни косити,  
И ни копны класти!  
А лишь с гаю зазираю,  
Де бы девку вкрасти!

Хохотали с того козаки, за животики хватаясь — ведь как про недотёпу Макарку было сложено. Но тут зашумела толпа пуще, заволновалась, и зрелище невиданное открылось Дарку. Со стороны слободы двигалось по дороге шествие. И будто девицу под длинным покрывалом вели навстречу Макару Шкоде и провожатым его. Как есть, девицу — косы виднелись у ней сзади, выглядывая из-под расшитого богато белого покрывала.  
\- Якого...? - невольно вырывалось у него.  
\- Да обычай это старовинный, - Знайдибеда тут придвинулся к нему да зашептал. - Как ведут козака запорожца на казнь, вольна дивчина к нему выйти, какая по доброй своей воле того схотела. Через то остаться в живых может он.  
Не успел Дарко спросить, как возможно это — а своими глазами уж увидел.  
Мужик, возглавлявший шествие, остановился, огладил длинные, с проседью усы.  
\- Доньке моей Оксане дело есть до тебя, пан висельник, - так сказал, на Шкоду исподлобья посмотрев. - Коли возьмёшь её за себя — будет грех твой отпущен и заживёте вы в слободе. Ты ж зимовником добрым сделаешься. Не вояка, то верно. Но и не мрец костлявый, а?  
Замерли все на площади, утихли, ни слова тщась не пропустить. А кто сзади был, на товарищей сзади наседали, чтобы и им дали поглядеть — любопытно ж страсть.  
Пошкрябал тут козак Шкода щёку пятерней. Призадумался.  
\- А ну, кажите невесту!  
Какой стался гармидер! Засвистели козаки, заулюлюкали — ишь, привередливый какой!  
Батька же оксанин не шибко доволен был — зло на Макара так зыркнул.  
\- Дождався сраной немочи... Нумо, Хвёдор, открой доньке личко.  
Подошёл провожатый девкин — как видно, братец ей, да покрывало тяжёлое чуток приподнял. Какова девка собой — то Макару Шкоде видно только было. Ну так и жениться, небось, ему.  
Ахнул тут козак. Отпрянул да локтем заслонился.  
\- Ой, ни-ииии... Як маты таку любу, лепше на шибенице дать дубу! Ведите меня, братцы, - безнадёжно махнул рукой он.  
\- Ты нечиста сило! - поразился Щербина. - Яка же вона страхолюдина? Видно, на морде ейной черти горох молотили...  
Осрамлённая дивчина громко и безутешно ревела, выговаривая отцу:  
\- Та я ж казала вам, тату! Даже и висельник распоследний меня, горемычну, не схочет! Снова не пойду, хучь режьте!  
\- Ну, ну... не реви, доця, - гладил ее мужик по голове. - Щоб они понимали! С лица воды не пить.  
А приговорённого злочинца возводили по ступеням на помост, сложенный невысоким срубом со стоящей там свежей висельной перекладиной. Всяк сейчас жалел хлопца — но всяк и видел, что за порушенье законов запорожских бывает. И наукой то было иным.  
А как вздёрнули на мокрой пеньковой верёвке хрипящего Шкоду, да стало багроветь от натужных усилий лицо его — отвёл глаза Дарко, бо тяжко стало ему смотреть. Сразу казнь Грицька вспомнилась — тоже ведь помер козачина за проступок пустяшный. Вишь, панне пригожей он руку подал, через калюжу перебраться. Та же дочкою ксёндза оказалась, что схизматикам всем подохнуть в муках желал. И не виноватая панна, безвинен и Грицько тож — зло-то всё от враждебности католиков к православным проистекало...  
Вздохнул тут Дарко, о своём, вестимо, вспомнив. А позади него кто-то пробасил:  
\- Ужто перетерпеть две-три седмицы не мог, лайно собаче? Уже недолго ждать оставалось. Там-то ужо двинули б мы на Польшу, ляшкам платья оксамитовы позадирали. Ох, и впендюрил бы я панне какой, да щоб орала благим матом!  
\- И то верно, - кто-то из толпы ему отвечал. - Много нас, браття, и наша возьмёт сила. Зараз нам пшеки всё видшкодуют!  
Муторно было Хилчевскому слушать эти речи. Так поглядеть — так ничем от ляхов запорожские лицари и не отличались. Таки ж самые убивцы были и кромешники. Что удивляться делам дядьки Петра — бывалым сечевиком он ведь был. А коли с юных лет к такому привыкнешь — после уж какая любов. Вот и презирали козаки низовые тех, кто в зимовках с семьями жил, баболюбами называя да сквозь зубы сплёвывая...  
Обмякло безвольно тело в петле, главу склонив ко правому плечу. Язык лиловый свесился, как пёсий и смердел уже зело труп, бо нутро его опорожнилось. Но казнённого Шкоду с шибеницы снять никто не спешил. Потому хоронить его должно было калекам-нищим, что просили милостыню у градской брамы. На выгоне зароют те козака, в ветхую рубаху свою одев, бо позволялось им товариством одёжу злочинцев себе оставлять...

***

Им же скоро надо было выступать в поход и Сечь оставить. Обещался гетьман: возвратится он из Ханства не с пустыми руками. Тысячи татар конных с луками приведёт за собою. Ни один предводитель повстания козацкого не насмеливался с басурманами заодно воевать — а Богдан Зиновий решился. Ну так был он козак в летах, знанием умудрённый, во многих сечах побывавший. Ещё когда Дарий пишки под стол ходил, служил тот уже писарем Войска Запорожского. Удачей великой гетьман такой был — то понимал и он, Дарко Хилчевский из села Овражки.  
Как бы в бою теперь Батьку не посрамить.  
Ить доселе-то он с поляками в драке уличной сходился только — это как в коллегиях уж совсем допекали шляхетские сынки. Тут же не о том была речь, чтобы в лужу грязную наглеца зашвырнуть. Резать, колоть и рубить без пощады ему предстояло. Боязно ещё Дарко было жизнь человечью отнимать — тогда, близ Кодака, в первый раз в людей он целил.  
Боязно будет и Станиславу — так думал он, в шумном курене вдоль нар взад-вперёд ходя, кулак себе грызя в тоске и тревоге. Да что же делать тут. Молиться только Всевышнему, чтобы лбами их со всего маху не столкнул. Чтобы смерти пана Стася не увидеть.  
\- Только не его, Боже. А прибери ты лучше меня, - шептал он, крестясь, на икону в крупных перлах, от копоти потемневшую, глядя.  
\- Да щоб братец мой обо мне так радел, - досадливо цыкнул козак Матвей Перехрист, латая дратвою прохудившиеся сапоги. - А то, как покрестился я доброй волей из жидов, всё едино этому шлимазлу, жив Мотя али сдох. А я вот Бога прошу за него, как Великдень, Риздво або Успение.  
Утёр Матвей с висков пот — шилом-то толстую свиную кожу колоть трудно было. Затянул зубами узел, переменил дратву и тогда уже спросил:  
\- А ты б, Кылыч-бей, молился за человека родного, коли веры он ненашенской?  
Не нашёлся, что и ответить, Дарко — словно язык присох ко рту у него. Никому не мог сказать он, что было на сердце — а только Господу одному открыть. Ведь любил Спаситель Иисус Христос и врагов своих — в Писании о том говорилось. Стало быть, и его, Хилчевского просьбу тоже услышать мог.

***

Кто в батьку Гетьмана мало верил, тот вскорости посрамлён был. Ведь сына своего Тимоша Богданко Хмель у хана оставил в залог союза военного с татарвой. Но до того нужно было допроситься, чтоб пустили пред очи всесильного Ислям-Гирея. Ясыря богатого посулить — о ту пору ясный хан шибко недоволен был, что Польша четвёртый год дани не шлёт. У крымчаков же, вестимо, один резон в походы выступать — мужиков побольше полонить здоровья отменного. Девчат-украинок, прелестных, как степные маки, за которых колошматили друг друга слуги пашей на невольничьих рынках. До распрей же меж ляхами и козаками и дела им не было!  
Велика была слава польских гусар — случая не было, чтоб не опрокинули они, не смяли сразу ряды противника. А о ляшском искусстве владения саблей легенды слагались. И уж турки, от которых саблю ту некогда поляки взяли, твердили: Польша родина ея. Даже и Дарко ещё помнил, как повторял пан Станислав часто отцово присловье: «Без Бога — ни до порога, без карабели — ни с постели». Вот как у поляков было заведено.  
Да только не был бы батька Хмельницкий гетьманом Войска Запорожского, коли обходного манёвра бы тут найти не сумел, вражью силу им же во зло обратить. Не для того он, реестровый козак, дожил до седых волос и под Дюнкерком воевал, чтобы безропотно сносить гнусности ляшские и обиды.

***

Низко висело алое солнце над урочищем Княжой Байрак, отвесные склоны балки озаряя. Словно пылал высокий ковыль от закатных его лучей. Уткнулись в сырую землю красно-белые прапорцы на ляшских копьях. Шесть десятков саженей в глубокой балке той было, и стала она для глупых ляхов смертельною западнёй.  
Кичился молодой Стефан Потоцкий, гетьмана коронного сын, что играючи с опришками справится. Людей своих разведать не заслал в местечко Жёлтые Воды, где лагерем стать собирался. А по Днепру отправил против запорожцев реестровых козаков числом тысяч пять. Видно, не слыхивал николи знатный лях поговорки такой: «Козаками против козаков воевать — всё равно, что волком орати». Вот и предали служивые коронную Польшу, как выставил Богдан белую корогву с вышитым: «Мир христианам!». За веру свою, за отчизну воевать восхотели...  
Кончено было сраженье первое их с поляками, хоть и поверить в то Дарко не мог. Как помешанный, бродил он меж поваленных деревьев, на трупы, лежащие в беспорядке, глядя. А то на грудь свою, кровью чёрной залитую, дивился — кровушка-то вражья всё была.  
Ох, и жутким был вид побоища, над коим кружили во множестве стаи воронья, громко каркая и хлопая крылами. Живы, может, были ещё раненые — да только затевался у речки Большой Омельник знатный птичий пир. Что ж, всё польза от ляхов — будет чем падальщикам поживиться.  
Слышал Дарко, о чём люди с розвидки козацкой старшине доносили — ведь, почитай, неотлучно подле куренного он был. Понимал потому: из десяти тысяч коронного войска выжила едва ли горстка людей. Густо лежали тела — иные разрублены до седла козацкою саблей, иные — в ошмётки раскиданы коварным разрывным ядром....  
Сперва-то страшно было Хилчевскому блестящий строй гусарский завидеть. Как боялся он лицо знакомое, родное, среди шляхты различить! Да только внял, видно, Боже его молитвам, месть совершить дозволяя — не видать было Стася в построении.  
И как зарубил свой первый десяток он, стало, как Щербина давеча посулил.  
Лёгкость необыкновенная появилась в разящей руке, бо в тот миг и смерть была Дарку не страшна. На диво приметлив и ловок он стал, замыслы врага заране упреждая — а чтоб отклониться да пулю не словить, чтоб отбить со звоном и скрежетом тяжёлый сабельный удар, уйти от падающего грузного жеребца с разрубленной шеей. Да и друг друга с товарищами они криками от опасности упреждали. Становились плечом к плечу, обороняя раненых, не позволяя проклятым папёжникам ругаться над убитыми.  
Николи не думал Дарко, что такое ему доведётся испытать. Но сладок был хруст ломающихся позвонков, бульканье насаженного горлом на пику ляха. Любо было глядеть, как падает наземь отсечённая твоим ударом рука. Да как валится шляхтич беловолосый с коня, чтобы не подняться боле. А коли не было теперь в Дарко жалости — то пану Самойло Лащу земной поклон. Да жовнирам с кодацкого гарнизона.  
А что полководцем великим батька Хмель у них был — то истинная правда, понимал уж он. Кто ещё б додумался, что союз с ордынцами конницу даст им лёгкую да маневренную, что на местности неровной чудо как хороша? Вся сила гусарской атаки без плоской равнины пропадала, а в балке где разбежишься? Вот и забрасывали татары шляхтичей тучами стрел, сотнями калеча и убивая. В ясырь волокли, колодки дубовые вздевать, особливо если герб эмалевый на нагруднике приклёпан у них был. Знатные, стало быть — золота за выкуп сполна затребовать можно.  
Пехоты же справной в Войске Польском отродясь и не было. Вот и палила по команде козачья шеренга в два, а то и три ряда. Падали красавцы-гусары в леопардовых шкурах с коней, богатые одежды свои в грязи марая. А там-то что их могло спасти? Либо запорожец, оскалясь, на пику взденет, либо татары повяжут и в стан свой уволокут. Плен або смерть — а избавления не было полякам.  
О коханом, гусаре тоже, гнал Дарко мысли. Биться с неприятелем сейчас нужно было, а себя жалеть помене...  
Долго бродил он так, в мёртвые лица вражьи глядя, покамест не услышал резкие, пронзительные звуки походной сурмы. То сотники да куренные козаков под знамёна свои сзывали — пора уходить им было из балки да становиться на ночь лагерем.  
Но до самой ночи не мог угомониться люд — сдёргивали вояки с мёртвых тел шапки, украшения да сумки-шабельтасы, где самое всё ценное у ляхов хранилось. Оружием запорожцы запасались впрок, бо первое самое сражение это было. Караценовым доспехом ляшским всяк только брезговал — у ордынцев родовитых с зерцалом, на турецкий манер они были. Козаки ж и вовсе в бой выступали с открытою грудью.  
Десять пушек-пулкортаней и возы с провиантом, зброи иноземной немало захватили сегодня запорожцы. Верным оказался расчёт Батьки крепость Кодак сперва взять — теперь-то уж был всем посполитым к Микитиному Рогу, на Сечь путь окрыт. В начале сколько-то полков реестровых с ними соединились — а там уж и татар четыре тысячи прислал от щедрот хан Крымского Юрта. Они-то и помогли ляшские силы перемочь, даром что басурмане-людоловы.  
С войском козаков и орды не сладил неопытный молодой военачальник — да и куда ему было тягаться с хитрым Хмелём? Не добыл гетьманский сын себе славы — а только в числе ясыря в Бакче-сарай уведён был. Ну, так наука отцу его: не таковы нынче холопы украинные, чтоб плетьми да батогами можно было разогнать. Минуло уж то время.

***

Ясным-прозрачным был воздух в середине месяца вересня, паутинки в воздухе носились. Багряные с желтизной листья опадали с прибрежных вязов в воду, кружились течением. Маленькая речка Случь здесь протекала — с деревянным мостом, дугой выгнувшимся меж крутых берегов. Помнится, останавливался Дарко в здешних местах, у Староконстантинова — коня загнанного сменить. Ныне же грязно-бурая, вся в плавающих брёвнах река сплошь трупами запружена была.  
Видел Дарко срывающиеся с отвесной кручи телеги при Жёлтых Водах — как колёса в стороны отлетали. Видел пылающий до самого неба Корсунь, чёрные дымы и зарево на реке Рось. Видел брошенный в спешке панский лагерь у Пилявцев, девок-бранок, под телегами воющих. Но такого зрелища унылого да жалкого доселе не встречал.  
А ведь цельное лето Речь Посполита силы против бунтующих холопов стягивала. Сам светлейший князь Ярёма Вишневецкий войско против них повёл. Три военачальника было под рукой его. А всё побили запорожцы поляков и драпали те от них ко своему Львову, будто черти зады им палили. Подняв всё огромное становище прежде, чем рассвело, от самой Пилявки полдня без роздыху бежали — такого страху нагнало на них войско козацкое. А что ж не нагнать, коли в карацене ты с головы до пят, пистоли в ольстрах немецкие. А козачина с голой грудью и чубом развевающимся на тебя прёт, пикою меж зубов целя!  
Из-под руки глядел Хилчевский на Случь, как по песку оплывающему шагом ехал. Треснувший посерёдке мост под воду ушёл — вместе с ляхами всеми, что перебраться на тот берег спешили. Вот и была запружена речушка сотнями тел, шоломы потонувших так и блестели на солнце. Кони, живые ещё, молотили копытами, да выбраться из-под тяжести всадников не могли. Гинули все скопом — и поляки, и лошади их, кровавые в воду пузыри пуская.  
И возле остатков моста с обломанными перилами, у берега самого, приметил Дарко цикавое что-то. Дёрнул было за повод — но жеребчик его уж дальше ступал, приманенный колыхающимися соцветьями водного лютика. Мордой было к ним потянулся. Дарий же тогда поводья рванул, ставя упрямца на дыбы. Тут-то и замер, как громом поражённый.  
По самое горло в воде, за занозистый обломок балки одной рукою держась, утопал там пан Станислав. Он это точно был: бледные губы, отросшая борода, тёмные волосы, слипшиеся на лбу. И прямо на глазах у Дарка разжались бессильно пальцы и скрылась рука его в стальной наручи из виду.  
Вдарил тут Дарко коню пятками в бока, в реку войти понукая. Ведь на мелководье захлёбывался Стась, трохи до берега не дотянув.  
Вступил вороной в воду, фыркая пугливо, и спрыгнул с него Дарко в туче брызг. Тут и понял: не достаёт вода ему даже и до подбородья — то Стась на коленях в ней стоит.  
Взял он пана Стася за оплечья латные, подмышками перехватил и с натугой поволок с собою на берег. Да озирался всё — а ну попробуй растолкуй своим-то, на что ты ляха дохлого вздумал обихаживать. Но стремглав проносились козацкие загоны, поляков бегущих настигнуть желая. Ведь наказал преследовать их Батька Богдан до самой Польши, на пятки наступать.  
А как вытянул он тяжелое стасево тело к осокам — вынул из ножен шабелину да взрезал кожаные путы, что доспех его на боках держали. Распался чешуйчатый панцирь, изнанку в грубых латунных заклёпках являя. Встал тогда на карачки над ним Дарко, да на низ груди коленом своим надавил. Раз, другой, третий для верности — и вскинулось недвижное тело, хлынула вода горлом у Станислава.  
Захрипел тот сразу, закашлял хрипло, кое-как привстать пытаясь. Дарко тогда помог, под спину в насквозь промокшем жупане его придержал. Вот перестало кашлем сотрясать пана и на песок в вязкой тине он рухнул — сил не было, видать. Дарко так и стоял на коленях — ждал, когда ж глаза-то откроет.  
Но вот моргнул, посмотрел на него ясным взглядом Стась — и тут Дарко будто прорвало:  
\- Я зачем тебя плавать учил, дурилу? Почто в Буге с тобой барахтался до синих губ? Чтоб как щенок слепой, утоп в дрянной этой речушке? Для этого тебя тато растил?!  
После опомнился Дарко. Понял, что, слюною брызжа, за плечи недавнего утопленника трясёт. Отпустил тогда, пальцы насилу разжав.  
Молча глядел на него пан Стась — дикими, отчаянными глазами. А после лицо некрасиво сморщил и локтем заслонился, дрожа. Може, думал так: выволок его из Случи Дарий, чтоб своими же руками удавить.  
Сел тут Дарко на хрусткий песок, колени себе обхватил. Дышать аж трудно было ему — да как же с таким справиться?  
\- Дерек, - Стась его тут позвал — еле слышно, сипло так.  
Посмотрел Дарко — а у него глаза, как колодцы глубокие, до краёв слезами полны. И улыбка слабая играет на губах.  
\- Не хче плывачь без чебе, - так сказал.  
И зажмурился, а из-под век его к вискам потекло.  
Взял его Дарко тогда за руку холодную с песком речным, застрявшим между пальцев. Сжал в своей. В первый раз в жизни не знал он совсем, что и делать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Запаска** — род женского фартука.  
>  **Посекачь пшекленто быдло! Не жаловачь, забичь вшистке джече! Капланув утопичь в отвоже!** — Рубите проклятое быдло! Никого не щадить, убивать всех детей! Священников в проруби топите!  
>  **Вощаный спуск** — смесь воска и масла какого-либо растения.  
>  **Живица** — смола, выделяющаяся из надрезов на хвойных деревьях.  
>  **Паментачь** — помнить.  
>  **Звычайный** — обычный.  
>  **Чумацкий ралец** — плата, которую запорожцы получали от чумаков за охрану валки на опасных участках пути.  
>  **Плюгаве хлопи, панове! О, куревска нуда. Длячэго их знову так дужо? Гдже вшистке они походзо?** — Хлопы убогие, господа! Сколько ж можно-то. И чего их снова так много? Откуда они все берутся?  
>  **Таврия** — старинное название Крымского полуострова. Сами жители своё государство именовали Крымский Юрт (Qırım Yurtu).  
>  **Бакче-сарай** — столица крымского ханства.  
>  **Эвет. Бен ии туркче конущуёрум** — Да. Я хорошо говорю по-турецки.  
>  **Видно, на морде ейной черти горох молотили** — т. е. девушка сильно обезображена оспой, оставляющей на лице глубокие рытвины.  
>  **Платья оксамитовы** — т. е. пошитые из страшно дорогой ткани, ворсистой разновидности парчи. Ворс в ней составляли петельки золотых нитей.  
>  **Зараз нам пшеки всё видшкодуют!** — Сейчас нам поляки за всё и ответят!  
>  **Шлимазл** — неудачник.  
>  **Опришки** — презрительное наименование для бунтующих холопов. Так назывались участники народного повстанческого движения, существовавшего с XV в. в Галиции, Прикарпатье, Закарпатье и Покутье. Оно было направлено против крепостного права и произвола крупных землевладельцев.  
>  **Волком орати** — пахать волком (вместо коня или вола).  
>  **Карацена** — доспех из чешуек, часто с рёбрами жёсткости, которые прикреплены к кожаной основе двумя-тремя латунными заклёпками. Жутко модная по тем временам и потому баснословно дорогая штука. Тогдашние поляки верили, что именно такие доспехи носили их благородные предки, сарматы.  
>  **Девка-бранка** — полковая шлюха.  
>  **Не хче плывачь без чебе** — не хочу плыть без тебя.
> 
> «Воззвала душа» — древнерусский духовный стих.  
> 


	8. Chapter 8

После одумался уж Дарко, как в ум пришло — застудить пана Стася можно так. Руку его тогда отпустил — а рубаху хоть какую пойти добыть. У ляха даже мертвого из шабельтаса взять — ляху живому ещё сгодится. Уж поднялся и, лоб потирая, глядеть стал, с кого ж вернее суму-то срезать. И тут хриплый голос стасев услышал.  
\- Юж жалуэ, же вычёнгнал? Зоставишь мне ту самего?  
Обернулся Дарко, слова вымолвить не в силах — да как же можно-то?  
А тот сам себе кивнул, подбородком дрогнув. Через силу губами бескровными произнёс:  
\- Мыщлялем, же так. Естем врогем.  
Но не хотел Дарко этого слушать — головою досадливо замотал. Пан Стилинский-то зря, что ль, говорил: «Даст Бог, сыну моему бестолковому поможешь в чём». Мудр и прозорлив был любельский воевода.  
Свистнул тут Дарий коня, прыгнул в седло, на мелководье снова загнал вороного. Там наклонился, за узду держась, и взмахом сабли ремень телячьей кожи на мертвяке перерезал. Дай Боже, не токмо бумага с чорнилом та гребни с голками окажутся в шабельтасе его — но это уж як пощастит. А как сошел на берег да расстегнул с обоих сторон тяжёлые пряжки — так извлёк на свет божий сухую рубаху, коя Стасю была и надобна. Не пропадёт эта ляшска морда, стало быть...  
Тот, слава Господу, не успел деваться никуда. Так и лежал — с перьями кровавыми, застрявшими в мокрых волосах. Дарка увидел — дёрнулся тогда, очами заблестел. Видно, к плохому уж привык.  
\- Вот это сейчас наденешь, - на рубаху, лежащую в траве, Стасю он кивнул. - А тряпьё своё панское сымай — сукна эти в три дни не просушишь.  
Да только легко сказать — сымай. Как пригляделся к пану Станиславу Дарко — так и стало ясно, силы нет совсем у него. Да то бывает ещё: у тела мочи нет, духом же бодр ещё человек. А у Стася и гонору никакого не осталось. Молча только взглядывал он на Дарка, позволяя набрякшую, мокрую одёжу на себе кинжалом кривым вспарывать. Растаскивать полосами, обнажая синюшное, в мурашках всё, тело...  
Вспыхивали густо-малиновым, зелёным драгоценные каменья на рукояти, в золото оправленной неведомым мастером. Клинок острейшим был — ткань надвое распадалась сама, стоило прикоснуться. По гладкой стали узоры чудные шли — да такие, что не солями травлены, не чеканщиком выбиты. Ну так Дарко клинок тот из сундука в шляхетском намете взял, как добычу второпях куренные расхватывали.  
Ох, и богато было в польском лагере той добычи! Джуры для козацкой старшины аж с верхом возы нагружали. Баснословной цены сабли, меха да серебряную утварь сваливали в груды. Тазы-рукомойники с оттиснутыми гербами, посмеиваясь, щёлкали по боку — как звенит? А всё осталось, чем поживиться и простой сероме...  
С жалостью смотрел он на пана, что рубаху льняную до колен натягивал, согреться пытаясь. На ноги вскочил Дарий тогда — а пособить скорее. Рукой, не глядя, поводья поймал, на запястье накручивая.  
\- Порты уж заране добыл. Как знал, пригодятся, - вытянул он из-под седла ещё крепкие, татарские. Стасю подал. С дублёной конской шкуры те были — как, почитай, и всё, что басурмане на себе носили.  
\- На вот, вздень теперь — а досушивать тебя дорогой буду.  
\- Доконд иджемы? - несмело тогда тот спросил, глядя обведёнными синевой, глубоко запавшими глазами. Карабелю свою, отстёгнутую от пояса, в руку взял.  
\- То уж после решим. Тут-то оставаться никак нельзя — взят войском козацким Староконстантинов. Кто ж, по-твоему, затворил Львовские да Старицкие ворота, что вам один путь, на Меджибож остался?  
Вымолвил это Дарко и сам испугался. Бо как молнией-блискавкой с неба шарахнуло его — и правда ведь с вражиной беседы ведёт! Не я и ты теперь — а ваши и наши, во как. Но Бог милостив; Станислав глаза лишь прикрыл, ни словечка на то не сказал. Как благодарен ему был Дарий — пером не описать...  
Однако ж, уходить от Случи надо было им — гиблое место теперь тут было, и воронье хрипло орало, садясь и выклёвывая очи мёртвым. Труп громоздился на трупе у кромки воды, мальчишки-пахолки и седоусые гусары лежали, раскинув руки — окоченевшие, недвижные. Безлюден был берег. И уж ясно было: не одна пани ляшка зостанется нынче вдовою, в чёрном к мессе станет ходить...  
Ровно покачивал боками иноходец, как взяли они по редколесью вправо от большого тракта. Без седла ехали. Ну так без спешки, небось, и так жеребцу спину не собьют... Сидел перед ним в пан Стась, одетый в белейшую просторную рубаху да ногайские «ыштан». Сапоги юфтевые только мотались — то с козарлюги какого-то Дарий ему стащил, не босому ж ходить. Они-то все уже с Богом, на небе. А Стась у него вон отогревается, зубами стучит.  
Дарку-то самому ништо — пообвыкся за месяцы походной жизни. Голой и тёплой грудью своей прислонялся он к вздрагивающей стасевой спине, поводья в руках держа. И, словно из другой жизни, наплывало на него размытое видение — как с панёнком недорослем по золотому полю овса шагом ехал. Да как спрашивал тот невозможное совсем, дитё ещё балованное при татке-воеводе...  
Сколько знал пана Станислава Дарко — болтлив был тот не в меру. Ну не язык, а помело! Ныне же остался позади топкий луг близ Меджибожских ворот. Близились те места, где Игорю, князю киевскому, у дороги высокий курган насыпан был. Стась же и рта даже не раскрывал — только жался всё к иссиня-чёрной, блестящей конской гриве. И как думал Дарко, сколько бедняге хлебнуть пришлось — так шибко не по себе делалось.  
Одно вот только узнать хотел — это если решится.  
После первого-то самого сражения при Жёлтых Водах, говорят, добрался до Черкасс не то гусар, не то драгун еле живой. Он-то и принёс весть всесильному Потоцкому: войско Речи Посполитой разбито, козаки с ордынцами сговорились, силы у холопского гетьмана — огромны! Сын Стефан — ранен, и пса его, с запискою к отцу посланного, ханские люди перехватили. Притом имя у выжившего поляка имелось — такое, что Дарко губы кусал, в удачу поверить не смея. Ведь то же, что «Ероним» это было — только на польский манер.  
\- Тебя в полку как звали, Стась?  
Облизнул тот запекшиеся губы и ответил:  
\- Ярошек.  
\- Ужто тот самый драгун? Про которого люди бают? - неровно выдохнул Хилчевский.  
\- Так. Не мялем скшыдел ораз пошедл пешо. Еднак, завше естем гусажем, - буркнул тот устало и сердито.  
Замолчали они оба — а не шло на ум таких речей, чтоб в себя хоть толику нужного вместить. Но если мог бы Дарко — то улыбнулся б всенепременно.  
Ишь, как оскорбились мы на драгуна! Но знал он теперь, что драгунами у поляков звались немецкие наёмники-рейтары, на коней плохоньких усаженные. А к окончанью Тридцатилетней войны в европах куда ж братии этой потасканной деваться было? Да ещё сброд деревенский из внутренних польских воеводств любили региментари немчурой переодеть. Потому и ругательное для Станислава было слово «драгун» — но так уж молва донесла.  
Да только грех был Стасю жаловаться. После Жёлтых Вод и окружения как выжил он, гусар, в плен не попал? В бойне у Резаного Яра спасся как? Да только разве спросишь. Даже не думал Дарко с разговорами вязаться сейчас. Первым делом нужно было от Меджибожа уйти да укрыться где на ночь. В рот ещё кусок положить — а то у него в походной суме ни горстки пшена, ни шматка сала уж не было. Ну хоть бы с обоза брошенного что догадался стянуть! О себе привык только заботиться, бесталанный. Пороховницу дорогую из кости, кинжал работы индийской да колесцовый пистоль не забыл, небось, прихватить...  
А покуда нёс их конь по лесным пригоркам, да по щекам мокрыми от росы еловыми лапами смазывало — думу тяжкую думал Дарий. Что же творит он, ляха недобитого с поля боя умыкая — ведь остатки войска неприятельского с полком своим гнать должен! Что бы сказал тато, коль был бы ещё жив? Знать бы.  
Да только что толку, коль вина давила к земле грузом семипудовым. Вспомнил вдруг Дарий, как уезжал из Люблина минувшей весною. Ведь как молил его пан Станислав, как просил: «Вернись, не бросай!» Ждал-пождал ведь, небось, а? Тревогою весь извёлся. И до печии аж погано Хилчевскому делалось. Хорош козак-удалец, лыцарь запорожский, слову своему не хозяин.

***

Стемнело уж, непроглядной стала ночь, и Дарко еле разбирал дорогу. Не встретилось им по пути жилья, степь одна раскинулась кругом... То было скверно, бо пан Станислав дохал то и дело — воды ж знатно нахлебался. В речке холодной, опять же, хорошего мало сидеть. Эх, знал бы только, что Стася повстречает — так самый роскошный доломан бы унёс из польского лагеря, соболиным мягким подбоем ему подстелил. Другие-то вон по четыре кармазинных жупана на себя одного вздевали...  
Пока казнился так, не приметил Дарий, как подъехали они к большому шляху. Раздвинулись стены мятлика и тыпчия и показались разом из тьмы пребольшие возы с поклажею, люди во множестве, у костерков сидящие. Привстал Дарко в стременах, глянул из-под руки, и вдруг увидел: далеко-далеко простиралась цепочка красноватых огней, вилася аж до самого горизонта. Переступил жеребец копытами, морду вытягивая да принюхиваясь — и разглядел Дарий блестящие на сколах глыбы под отвернутыми кожами сверху воза. Связки вяленой тарани увидел.  
\- Цо то ест, Дерек? - обернулся к нему Стась тревожно. - Козацы? Чи... поляцы?  
Положил Дарко ему тогда руку, там где волосы ухо прикрывали. Провел с силой, ну как жеребенку испуганному — а успокоился чтоб. Тот вздрогнул крупно, к ладони его щекой прижался.  
\- Чумаки это, Стасю, - тихо проговорил Дарко. - С Таврии едут, соль да рыбу везут. Не вояки оне — только если в пути от татар отбиваться... А из села, небось, по весне выехали — тогда и войны, и повстания ещё не было.  
Рассказывал Дарий и сам себе дивился — голос у него был весь подтаявший от нежности, что твой смалец. Так и шептал он это всё в стасево ухо, уговаривая, утешая панёнка своего набедокурившего. Однако ж, решаться на что-то им надо было. Ведь за спиной была только промозглая тьма и рыщущие по балкам волчьи стаи — у серых как раз подрос молодняк. У чумаков же — еда, тепло, ночлег. Они сейчас варили кулиш повечерять — только стучали ложки о казаны. От сытных запахов разваренного пшена, чеснока и сушёных грибов, что доносил ветер, во рту собиралась голодная слюна. И вроде, выбор-то был прост, но всё ж заколебался Дарко.  
\- Стаську... А сдюжишь прикинуться, что ты немой совсем? Вот ни словечка чтоб.  
\- Так, моге, - лихорадочно зашептал тот. - Не здрадзе! Бендже чихи...  
\- Помни про уговор, - упредил Дарко в последний раз. - Что бы не сбрехали люди чужие — ты молчок.  
\- Як Бога кохам! - закивал тот, блестя в темноте белками глаз.  
\- С этими вот побудем маленько — а после и на Звягель двинемся, я всё уж обдумал, - рассудил вслух Дарко. - Там и до Белой Руси недалечко. Знамо дело, мутит Батька воду в тех местах, с панами посполитых воевать подбивает. Да всё сражений больших таких нет, и до Польши своей как-то пробраться сможешь. Ты ж у меня гусар...  
Отвернул тут лицо Стась. А потом поерзал и к нему всей спиной своей прижался. Да руки дарковы ощупью нашел в темноте, на пояс себе положил. Вот тут и вздохнул Хилчевский — врать да хорохориться хорошо, а ты попробуй всамделе от него откажись...  
Вот заслышали они песню — то хором затянули чумаки, сидя возле своих мажей, какую-то издаля привезённую. Но как вслушались они со Стасем да разобрали слова — так и застыли оба. Ведь пели хлопцы надрывно и протяжно:

Ой, чи бачь, ляше,  
Що по Случь наше,  
По Костяную могилу.  
Як не схотели,  
Забунтували,  
Та й вы втеряли Вкраину.

\- Не пойдешь к ним? - сглотнув, пана Станислава он тогда спросил.  
\- Хожьмы. Порадзе собе, - же отозвался тот, ноготь закусив да набычившись упрямо.  
Тронул тогда Дарко пятками коню бока, слегка понукая. И вынесло их на широкий шлях — прямо к сидящим вкруг походного костерка чумакам. Перекрестились те, незнамо кого в ночи увидев. А ближний, маститый да с серебрящимися долгими усами мужик поднялся, подошёл ближе. Тут-то и углядел Дарко вышитый красный цветок на шлыке его шапки — отаман, значится, чумацкий...  
\- Слава Иисусу, - задрал тот голову, их со Стасем разглядывая. - Кирьяк я, хозяин этой валки. Вы кем будете, гостюшки? С чем пожаловали?  
\- Хвала Господу нашему! Козаки мы, с Войска Низового Запорожского, - степенно, не отводя взгляда, отвечал ему Дарко. - С Каневского куреня будем. Я Дарий, он вон — Славко. Только немой, убогый — то по войне речь ему отшибло. Приютите ли нас у своего костра? Не дадите ли пропасть?  
Переглянулись мужики — по всему, пропасть братьям-козакам они не желали. Кто-то уже подвигался в сторону, освобождая место на постеленных наземь досках. Зябко теперь было ночами на холодной земле сидеть. Спешились они тогда с паном Станиславом, к кругу чумацкому примкнули. Над костром стояла железная тренога с привешенным большим котлом. От беспрестанного натирания пригоршнями песка тот уж потускнел — да такова жизнь походная.  
\- Нате вот, - бросил им богатый белый, но дорогой засаленный кожух Кирьяк. - Укройтеся. Эй, Митро, Ксаверко! А ну, всыпьте козаченькам нашего кулиша по миске! Да щоб с верхом — а то вон квёлые какие. Коня напоите...  
Чумаки же вполне успокоились после внезапного их появления и теперь затянули уже другую думу:

Ей, козаки, дити, друзи-молодцы, добре дбайте,  
Од сна вставайте, руський оченаш читайте,  
На ляшски таборы наижджайте,  
Ляхов, мостивых панов, впень рубайте,  
Кровь их лядску в поле с жёлтым песком мешайте,  
Веры своей християнской на поталу в вечный час же не подайте!

Сидели они со паном Станиславом, согревшиеся под овчинным кожушком. Черпали из мисок кулиш, друг к дружке прислонившись плечами; таранью жёсткой и вкусной заедали. И было Дарию уж всё одно, что там они заводят — а хоть бы и «Гды ще Христус родзи».  
Дрожали, звеня, бадьи с дёгтем, привешенные у заднего колеса, мычала худоба у ручья на дне балки. Пахло потными воловьими шкурами, телом давно не мытым, взопревшими от дождей кожами, коими возы крыли.  
\- Ничего, Стасю, - пану своему тогда он шепнул. - Будем живы, не пропадём.  
После, напившись из бочки чумацкой вдоволь, на ночь устроились. Лежали вдвох сверху хуры, овчиной принакрывшись. Рыбьи сушеные плавники впивались и сквозь кожи в бока, жёстко было спать-то. Не перины в обозе ляшском.  
У Дарка глаза сами закрывались, тянуло в сон шибко — пан Стась же всё дохал, в шею ему уткнувшись горячим лбом. А чем тут пособишь-то? Только прижимал его к себе Дарий крепче, телом грел — авось, не расхворается, лагодник.

***

Проснулся Дарко от звонкого петушиного ора. Красавец с мясистым лиловым гребнем, что вчера дремал на воловьем ярме, нынче выполнял первейшее своё предназначение. Распустив хвост, будил он всю большую чумацкую валку — дале уж не поспишь с таким горластым. С зорькой ведь надо было запрягать да двигаться к дому — шаг у волов совсем неспешный, ребятёнок любой их обгонит. А чумаки и так припозднились — долго так в Крыму пробыли, что уж на языке греческом богослужения слушать привыкли. Других-то церков нету там.  
\- До курвы нендзы! - шепотом сказали рядом, ворочаясь под кожухом и пихаясь коленями. - Холерны когут...  
Дарко протянул руку и прижал ладонью губы Стася, косясь хмуро. А ведь обещал вчера помалкивать! Эх, да что толку с панских обещаний...  
Пан Станислав же руку его не скидывал, смотрел только жалобно, а вскоре и перхать стал. Дарко тогда уж подобрел. Ладонь отнял да отвесил паньству подзатыльник. А после с воза его спихнул и сам спрыгнул тож.  
Чумаки, щурясь на бледное осеннее солнышко и почесывая шеи, шли с обочине, росою умыться. А кто скончил, те, на небо глядя, тот самый «оченаш» читали — как всякому християнину и подобает.  
Умыли они со Стасем себе рожи, с отцветающего лилового татарника росную влагу на руки стряхая. И уж утирался локтем Дарко, когда оторопь его взяла от увиденного. С левого плеча начиная, все пять перстов вместе собрав, католическим манером крестился рядом «козачок Славко», коего к чумакам он привёл. Тут не стерпел Дарий, за ухо поганца ухватил.  
Ойкнул тот было, да тут же притих, глаза вытаращил. Дошло, никак.  
Огляделся Дарко по сторонам — нет, вроде никто не пялил зенки на них, пальцем не тыкал.  
\- Ума в тебе есть хотя пол-столько? - Стасю тогда щепоть он показал. - Как все, ты ныне должон быть. Гляди, что люди прочие делают, всякое движение за ними повторяй!  
Пан Станислав на это посмотрел виновато, голову понурил. Открыл было рот, чтоб оправдаться — но тут вспомнил, что безъязыкий нынче по уговору. Вздохнул тяжко.  
Дарий же сам молитву-то ещё не сотворил — вот и начал со лба крестное знамение. Пан Стасик поклоны все с ним тож отбивал — да кончик языка ещё высунув от усердия. Ну, любо-дорого смотреть!  
\- Хлиб наш насущный дай нам сёгодни. И прости нам провыны наши, як и мы прощаемо боржныкам нашим, - искренне помолился Дарий за них обоих. А что же, у католиков-то на латине их всё тож самое читается. Сколько наслушался, в костёле коллегии львовской против воли стоя...  
После, занося потемневший от времени деревянный черпак, плеснул человек каждому в миску согретой воды. Выдал кашевар им со Стасем корок, в миске той замочить. Так день начинали чумаки: пока возы осмотрят, подмажут, починят где надо, сухари уж размокли и можно садиться есть...  
\- А что гетьман великий нынче? - Кирьяк, стоя рядом с возом, Дарка спросил. - Ведь в сердце Польши, самую Варшаву дорога теперь открыта. Сил, небось, поболе собирает?  
Аж крякнул с досады Дарий. И хотел бы он знанием своим поделиться с чумацким отаманом. Сказать, что дожидаться батька Хмель хана станет — ведь Тугай-бей с ясырём многочисленным в Кафу ушёл. Да только подле него пан шляхтич сидел и всё слушал. И не мог Дарко ничего ответить — пустым присловием только отбрехался:  
\- Только Бог святый знает, що Хмельницкий думает, гадает...  
Прищурился на это бывалый чумак, оглядел его, что-то себе смекая. На пана Станислава мельком глянул тож.  
\- Под началом его воевали же, а? Ужто никто из куренных да полковников замыслов своих не выдал за квартою горилки? Возьмёт гетьман наш за горло ляхов? Или опять даст паскудам оклематься да суды неправедные учинить?  
\- Где ж нам, сероме, знать про тое всё, - Дарко тогда глянул исподлобья. - До села бы вот ближайшего добраться — а там в Полонное сами двинемся, где стоять должен наш полк. Одно скажу: умом крепко пораскинуть Батьке надо. Ныне у нас бескоролевье.  
Это можно было выдать без утайки, бо каждый ребятёнок в Речи Посполитой знал уже о кончине «козацкого круля» Владислава. Помер ведь тот в литвинском Мерече незадолго до корсуньской битвы. Братья меньшие у него имелись: езуит Ян Казимир да не от мира сего тихоня-бискуп вроцлавский, Кароль Фердинанд. Но только тянул сейм, не мог решить, на кого ж корону вздеть. Бывший монарх же тем временем в холодной себе хранился — ну ровно, как груши спелые улёживаются. Бо не пристало хоронить бывшего правителя прежде избрания нового...  
\- Что ж, Дарий, - смял шапку в кулаке Кирьяк. - В одном переходе мы нонеча от села нашего родного Хустка. До него доставим вас с товарищем, переночевать в хате дозволим. Мы, чумаки, сердцем с вами...  
\- Благодарствую, - Дарко тогда ладонь к сердцу приложил, поклонился. - Даст Бог, отплачу вам чем.  
Кирьяк ушёл — смотреть свою хуру, смазывать густым дёгтем колёсные оси. Завершался ныне их поход — не сдюжили к Первой Пречистой, однако ж, будут дома до Покрова. А и удачным был этот год у чумаков — то можно было понять по рубашкам мужиков, грязным да обветшалым, стоящих коробом от солёной корки. Таков был обычай — весь путь до самого Перекопа ехать в одной рубахе и назад вертаться в ней же. Если только не помер дорогой кто — на этот случай новьё ненадёванное чумаки с собой брали. Но не было нужды в этот год в новье — стало быть, каждая баба в селении дождётся милого.  
Вот про это бы хотел он Стасю рассказать — ведь откуда знать шановному пану звычаи сёл чумацких. Да только не можно им было разговоры сейчас вести. Только и оставалось, что взять его за руку потихоньку да пальцы пожать...  
А как пожал да ощупал — так и почуял сразу места отверделые, коих на панских руках раньше не было. Ну так после учений гусарских Алюня, бывало, к господину пойдёт, свиным жиром с чистотелом помажет. Теперь же кто приглядит? Ладонь вон вся в мозолях от сабельного эфеса, как у пахолка простого...  
Из серых, нависших туч мелко моросило, блестели загнутые воловьи рога. Ровно катились мажи, скрипя да на ухабах в грязи подпрыгивая. Не до них было чумаченькам.  
Вскинул Дарко взгляд и увидел — переглатывает Стась, искоса глядя на него. А слова молвить-то нельзя. Взял тогда пан Станислав его руку, стиснул крепко — а у самого губа нижняя трясётся трошки. Что же, и самым панам высокородным нужно, чтобы дело до них кому-то было. Тоже ведь люди. А у пана Стася близкий остался ли кто...?

***

К вечеру артель была дома. Радостно было Дарку смотреть, как, подобрав нарядные клетчатые плахты, бежали навстречу мужикам соскучившиеся жёны. Несли пухлых младенцев, что подросли уж без татка и осмысленно на мир смотрели. Детей постарше за руки вели.  
Давненько не видал Хилчевский мирной жизни! Бывало, как придут они в село — а там все хлопцы, да и девчата иные козаковать ушли. Старики одни у хат стоят, за поясницу держатся, смотрят подслеповатыми глазами. А вокруг сожжено всё дотла, конями ляшскими посевы истоптаны. Или вот калеки с ноздрями вырванными, ушами обрубленными по дорогам мыкаются — это, стало быть, светлейший князь Иеремия изволили проезжать. А в селе Хустка под Староконстантиновом горя да разорения не знали люди. Да и дай Боже, не узнают...  
Думалось порой Дарку с облегчением смутным — ведь не жолнеже простой у него Стась, не драгун-мародёр со шпагой. Стало быть, по подворьям-то не рыскал, горла не резал холопам да детям малым их. Козачине, во вражий отряд засланному, кола в нутро не вгонял.  
Воином пан Стась был, как и мечталось — с коня рубил, с пистоля целил метко. Да только гордо ли оно — пану шляхтичу воевать с хлопцами сельскими, что сокирами да косами обороняются? Их-то, поспольства простого, больше всего в войске Хмельницкого было. Бо после первой, нежданной победы над коронным войском переменилось всё. Бросали пахари борону, ковали кузню запирали — и покидали родные места, бить проклятую шляхту чтоб...  
Молчком всё ходил с ним Ероним Станислав, словно всамделе был немой. Да только тянуло их друг к другу шибко — всегда так было, ажно с пятнадцати Стасевых лет. И хоть в шутку, играючи, а поддеть другого было охота — побороться, силу друг друга почуять, в глаза смеющиеся заглянуть.  
Как вышли к колодцу под двускатным навесом умыться — так гад этот возьми его да водой студёной окати! Полную бадью на темечко вылил. Ну а Дарий в долгу не остался! Облить его, задохлика нельзя — но подсечь да по траве малость повалять, то да... Так и возились, хватая друг друга за шеи и мутузя на радость соседским девчатам. Те уж больно хохотали, раскрасневшись и бисерные герданы на горле теребя...  
Дарко же только успевал пану рот зажимать — а чтоб не орал, дурья голова, по-польски. Поцеловал бы, навалился на него помять тело желанное — да разве ж можно, люди кругом. А пан Станислав ноздри раздувает да на губы его жадно смотрит, красный сам пуще тех девок...

***

Искони чумацким было небольшое то село — то узнал Дарий, пока разговоры людей слушал. Ведь коли помрет чумаченько в пути — товарищи сходятся, шапками насыпают ему могильный холм приметный. А напоследок шест длинный рядом втыкают, вешая на него плат женский, хустку. Вот на таком месте возле чумацкого шляха и основали соледобытчики новое село.  
Не пахали и не сеяли в Хустке, что для Дарка делом было невиданным. Траву разве косили на корм худобе. И на пана спину не гнули, потому — сами себя содержать могли.  
Высоко ценилась соль из Таврии, в дороге под кожами не портилась, а расходилась влёт. Только привезённые, сыпучие гранки её розоватыми были, цветом как таволга... Не чета соли камянной, белой, что на глазурь для горшков только годится. И коль не пропивать да не прогуливать доход — вся семья могла до следующей осени прожить, покуда не вернётся кормилец...

***

Ввалилось в хату их сразу пятеро. Они со Стасем и отаманом, да два кирьяковых ближайших подручника — дюжий Митро в тёмных конопушках и худой мосластый Ксаверий. Этих двух как для потехи будто Боженька лепил — на одного матерьялу пожалел, другому ж с избытком дал...  
Было у отамана Кирьяка семеро сынов, а на Илью-Пророка вот ещё народилась донька. В зыбке спала, и качала её старая бабка ногою, вдетой в верёвочную петлю. Сама же, зажав пёстрого гуся литвинской породы подмышкою, перо с него вырывала. Самая пора осеннего ощипа, чего же нет? Будут малятке перины пуховы, будут подушки на приданое...  
Пока в сутолоке румяная хозяюшка метала на стол, чем богаты, Дарко на Стася всё краем глаза поглядывал. Потешный он до чего был — радовался молодым гусятам, что расхаживали по хате голые и щипали всех за ноги. Дивился вкусу пшеничных пампушек с подливой, золотистого борща с густой сметаною — ложку аж, забывшись, облизывал. И жутко было Дарию представить, что эта ж рука козаку иному шею рубила замахом сабельным. Да не от геройства или чести ради — а со страху только, что жизни лишат...  
Пока ели, Кирьяк всё о тяготах дороги да о том, что в пути любопытного приключилось, рассказывал. И уж совсем распустился и осоловел от тепла и сытости Дарко, когда с прищуром хитрым облокотился о стол хозяин:  
\- А у товарища твоего отчего ж голова не заголена?  
Застал он пытаньем этим врасплох, и тогда растерялись они оба — и Дарий, и Стась, взгляд испуганно вскинувший.  
\- Так из гниздюков он, - нашёлся всё же Дарко. - Так-то хозяйством они живут, а коль война — тоже саблю берут в руки. Батьке гетьману нынче всяк потребен.  
\- Так-то оно так, - усмехнулся бывалый чумак. - Да только не видел я доселе, чтоб запорожец с гречкосеем каким дружбу водил. Ведь не жалуете вы друг друга.  
\- Издавна знакомы мы со Славком, - молвил Дарко. - До того ещё, как в товариство попали...  
Хмыкнул Кирьяк себе в усы, ни слова больше не проронил — но и слепому было видно, что веры нет их россказням. Опустил голову Дарко, прикусил в тревоге ус — он бы на месте старого отамана тоже усомнился. Ведь не было у Стася на шее православного креста; волос подрублен, как обыкновенно у панов... Ещё руки выдавали — господские, без потемневших растресканных ладоней. На гречкосея, что на земле трудится, похож он был не боле, чем Дарий — на княжну Гризельду. Да молчит ещё, глазами зыркает только — задумаешься тут, кого в хату-то пустил!  
Опосля трапезы, чтоб хозяевам не докучать, вышли они с паном Станиславом на двор. По молчаливому уговору зброю, что имели, стали прочищать да обихаживать. Стась карабелю свою от пыли и грязи присохшей ветошью чистил. Дарко ж достал из углубленья ключ и, раскрутив пружины, роздых дал двум стволам хранцузского колесцового пистоля. Коли подолгу пружины закручены, осечка досадная случиться может...  
Холодну зброю тоже почистил — и шабелину, и кинжал красы нездешней. После же бережно закрутил колёсики пистоля снова, пороху на одну и другую полку всыпал — авось, дождей не пойдёт и не отсыреет. Вещь-то полезная, надо пальнуть — только на курок жми. Ни заряжать тебе, ни ждать, пока фитиль до нужного места дотлеет. Шляхетская игрушка, больших денег стоит...  
А как в порядок всё привел, вогнал Дарко саблю да клинок в ножны, пистоль засунул за пояс, полу ветхую распахнув. То свитку серую, много раз чиненную, чумак один совестливый ему одолжил. Рубаху ещё целую нательную. Так уж не лето на дворе, чай.  
Погулял потом Дарий по саду — большой у хозяев он был, обихоженный. Плоды созревшие все с веток обобраны, сами ж деревья варом понизу заботливо вымазаны. Ходил он всё, любовался. И тут увидел у ног своих, в траве, пару тёмно-жёлтых, сморщенных яблочек. Не удержался тогда — подобрал дорогой полакомиться. Вон, «товарищу» своему хоть дать...  
Смотрел на него Стась искоса, губы, розовеющие на холодном воздухе, покусывал. Как же хотелось Дарку с ним поговорить! Услышать, как торопливо рассказывает что-то по-польски, сам шипя, что те гуси. Соскучился ведь за ним так, что сил нет — а понял это, только когда снова увидел.  
Кабы только можно было — чтобы на одной стороне им воевать, вместе в походы снаряжаться! Но где там... Как прохаживался пан Стась по двору, финты да хитрые выпады с саблей делая, видно было — выучка у него не как у простого козачка. Ох, поостерёгся бы — глаз ведь у людей зоркий. Без сорому казка, худо было у Стася с притворством — а ведь особый оно талант, ценный. В розвидку-то не только смелые нужны — а чтоб ещё чужую личину на себя ловко прицеплять умели.  
Но им бы только до первых петухов тут перемочься — а там и дальше двинуть можно. Так думал Дарко, оселедец свой сквозь пальцы растопыренные пропуская. Бросить сейчас «рыцежа» этого он всё одно не мог. Превыше долга и совести Хилчевский его особу ставил, ось как выходило...

***

Но не выпало им и ночь ночевати на подворье отамана Кирьяка.  
Их-то со Стасем уложили в тесной клетушке возле сеней. Всё там было диковинной глиняной и стеклянной посудой заставлено. Видно, молодая жонка чумака не жаловала бакчесарайских кувшинов и кубков турецких. Вот и лежали подарки грудами, не больно-то пригождаясь. Но отаман не шибко супружнице перечил. Довольно с него, бобыля, было и того, что взяла за себя Руфина, рыжая резвушка годами моложе вдвое. Детей его от жены прежней, как мать, растила...  
Ну да уместились как-то на войлочной циновке, на полу, укрывшись давешним овчинным кожухом. Одни вроде были, да помнил Хилчевский, и у стен хаты есть уши. Лишнего не позволял ни себе, ни пану своему. Обняться крепко, по затылку колкому Стася погладить — о большем и помышлять сейчас было нельзя.  
Круторогий большой месяц заглядывал в круглое оконце, когда очнулся ото сна Дарко и услышал близко, за дверью, шаги и шёпоты. Первый голос был знакомый, Кирьяка:  
\- А я тоби кажу, пан лях товарищ его. Шея белая, морда холёна — сроду на пахоте не был он! А шабелину видал? У такой ножны одни еврейского местечка стоят, а она в руке у поганца сидит, как влитая. Брать надо тёпленькими, пока изволят спать-почивать...  
А вот подручный его Ксаверий, тот говорил громче. Да язык у него заплетался — видно, перебрал малый этим вечерком. Всё просил хозяюшку плеснуть ещё на палец из большой бутыли, где колыхалось зелье...  
\- На что же вт'рой его покр'вает? Тот-то, по всему видать... к'зак! Спину его видел? И нагайкой, и саблей, чем только не попадало хлопцу. Невже панам запродаться может такой?  
\- А бис его знает! Може, скрутить да с самопала запытать их? Вишь, шастают тут — може, ляхам про планы да расположения козацкие докладывают? Липнем у городских стен, говорят, много поспольства полегло. Ажно всё до переправы через Случь телами укрыто было! Сотника у Кривоноса в плен взяли. Вот из-за таких, небось, зрадников всё.  
\- П'шли к маже! - с пьяной решительностью пробубнил Ксаверко. - За р'мнями. И пистолями.  
Шаги удалились. Тут-то и затряс Дарко Стася обеими руками — скорее будить!  
\- Цо? Дерек, цо ще стало? - спросонья проговорил тот, кулаками потирая глаза.  
\- Беда, Стасю. Только притворялся Кирьяк, блазень, что гостям рад. А сам уж догадался, какого ты роду-племени. Зараз тикать надо — видал я, кони у них в леваде без присмотра пасутся...  
В стене хаты окошко было оставлено незамазанным — а чтоб без лучины светло было, что ж зря её переводить? Не шибко велико оно было, и нахмурился тут Дарий — а плечи пройдут ли? Встал он на скамью было, в окно-то вылезть, пошатнулся, брякнул о край сабельными ножнами — так все посудины тонкостенные враз задребезжали. Матерь Божья, так ведь в доме всех перебудить можно! Однако ж ничего, сумел он влезть в окоём.  
Высунулся Дарко по пояс наружу — и на счастье своё, увидал возле хаты кобылку. Из лохани та пила, видно — с губ у ней ещё капала вода. Умный тёмный глаз покосился на него из-под нависшей чёлки.  
Вылез тут Дарко кое-как из окна, наземь спрыгнул. Вокруг тотчас же огляделся, сторожко прислушался. Но тихо было кругом — только ветер колыхал торчащие прутья плетня. Пузатые глечики, насаженные на них, порой стукались друг о дружку.  
\- Можна ичь? - высунулся в оконце лохматый со сна Стась. Бороду жиденькую поскрёб пятерней, как не шляхтич будто, - Не ма никóго?  
\- Ни. Вылазь — сейчас время глухое, авось, всё село за нами не погонится. От хозяина бы уйти. Жаль, иноходца моего бросить придётся со снаряженьем всем. Эх... добрый был коник!  
Зачмокал Дарко губами, гладя смирную кобылку по чутко прядающим ушам. О яблоках тут он вспомнил, что подобрал в саду. Вот одно и вынул из торбы своей походной, сунул в конскую пасть. Кобыла в него сразу вгрызлась, хрупнула — Дарко же, не мешкая, взялся за сильную шею и на спину ей вскочил.  
\- Залезай, - Стасю отрывисто сказал. - Такая без упряжи слушаться станет.  
Ухватился за руку протянутую пан Станислав, да за спиной его на кобылу уселся, за пояс Дарка крепко держа.  
\- Возьми вот, - вынул из-за очкура тогда Дарко пистоль о двух стволах, на меч короткий похожий. - Станут палить вслед — так ты ответить сможешь. А там уж... только Бог нам и сабля.  
\- Не пшеймуй ще, - взял его за плечо Стась, в глаза заглянул. - Естем добры в стшелянию. Тылько...  
\- Что, Стасю? - Дарко спросил, хлопая кобылку по крупу и наддавая пятками, чтоб трогалась.  
\- Тылько не зоставай мне, - попросил тот дрогнувшим голосом.  
\- Да уж буде, - скрипнул Дарко зубами. - Теперь нипочём тебя не брошу.  
Невысоким забором обнесена была левада — видно, никуда кони не убредали, паслись себе мирно. Сколько-то кобыл с жеребятами кормились там, мерно двигая челюстями. Прижался тут Дарко к лошадиной шее, тело вдоль распластав — и птицей перемахнула она через сколоченную из досок ограду, по лугу понеслась. Стась же с ним сейчас одним целым словно был — за пояс обнимал, всем телом прижимался. И душа с того пела у Хилчевского.  
Чёрными были травы, и красноватое зарево углями тлело у границы земли и неба. Выше раскинулся бескрайний небесный луг. Мерцали бесчисленные сотни звёзд, сливаясь в один большой путь. Знал каждый ребятёнок — дорога та в небе Чумацким Шляхом зовётся. А как ещё скажешь-то, коли рассыпана в небе звёздная соль?  
Но послышался тут позади отдалённый топот, показались рыжие огни факелов, истаивающие копотью в ночную темень. Приближались они, и Дарко торопливо перекрестился, понимая — могут они со Стасем с этого луга живыми и не уйти.  
Отаман Кирьяк, меж тем, зазря слов не тратил. Грохнул выстрел и рядом с конским ухом, как злой слепень, прожужжала пуля. Следом вторая, но уже в стороне — попробуй попади ночью-то. Кобыла их испуганно вздрагивала, шарахаясь от опасности. Обернулся Дарко назад и увидел: нагоняли их чумаки, жеребцов своих нагайками хлестая. Только знай свивались в воздухе петли да щёлкали плети по конской шкуре.  
\- Ляхи-ии! - пьяно орал Ксаверий, не поспевая за своим отаманом, - Сдавайтеся, кровопивцы, подлы душегубы!!  
Снова выстрелил он — да только опять промазал. И Кирьяку тоже не свезло вдругорядь — пронеслась пуля в вершке от их со Стасем голов, в лошадь не попала...  
\- Давай! Покажи, как стрелять умеешь, - крикнул тогда отчаянно Дарко. - Не подведи, пане!  
Того не видел Дарко, но знал: развернулся Стась, выпрямил спину, прицеливаясь. Грохнул тогда оглушающе выстрел, взвилось, забиваясь в ноздри, облако пороху. И тут услышали они оба протяжный вопль.  
\- Что там? - Дарко тогда спросил, обе руки стасевы снова на боках почуяв.  
\- Моя куля трафила водза в глове, - выдохнул тот, крепче к спине его прижимаясь. - Спадл с кóня. А други ешче гони нас.  
\- Та що ж у вас, совести зовсим нема? - надрывался криком Ксаверий позади них. - Отамана вбили! Щоб вы зчорнили, як свята земля!  
Пальнул он ещё раз им вослед от безнадёги. Но Стась больше и не оглянулся. Так и скакали во тьме, понемногу приходя в себя — миновала смерть их и в этот раз.  
И думалось Хилчевскому о сыновьях чумака, коим мёртвого батьку довезёт убитый горем его товарищ. О дитине маленькой, что без ласки отцовской расти будет. Кто теперь поведёт весною валку на юг, покрикивая на упрямых волов «цоб-цобэ»?  
\- Зробилищмы ниц до них, - наконец, угрюмо сказал пан Станислав. - Он ест винны. Правда?  
\- Если б знать, где правда, - Дарий тогда вздохнул. - Живы, и то хорошо. Напрасно, вишь, к людям мы сунулись — не для ихнего оно разумения.  
Ничего Стась не ответил — а губами ему в шею ткнулся и поцеловал. И такой забытой простая ласка для Дарка уж была, что оторопел тот и шелохнуться первое время не мог. Ну то ж как трудягу вола, к кнуту привычного, по запылённой шкуре вдруг погладить...

***

Волглый туман стлался по некошеным лугам близ речки Билки, истаивал уж к полудню. А в поднебесье огромное солнце полыхало жарко — что до блеска начищенная сабельная гарда. Пан Станислав всё щурился, тылом ладони заслонялся, хмурый после ночи бессонной. Дария тож в сон клонило — ажно приходилось глаза таращить, смаргивая дремоту с век. Да надо было ведь место укрыться найти — хатку хоть, землянку какую. Ведь в местах этих ныне много люда всякого шаталось, от полков по своей надобности отбившись. Да и разбойные ногайцы-басурмане рыскали тож, кто до Крыма с ханом не сподобился уйти.  
Наконец, углядели очи хату возле мельницы старой, с полусгнившими лопастями.  
\- Но нарешче! Ходжьмы до хатки, Дерек, - подергал его Стась за чуприну нецеремонно. - Естем холерне зменчоны...  
\- А коли есть там кто уже? Иль хозяева неприветны? - задумался он.  
Ну да делать было нечего — паньство вон совсем носом клевало, да и кобылка тащилась еле-еле.  
\- Забье вшистких, тылько нех Стащ щпи, - донеслось из-за спины угрюмое.  
Не выдержал тут, засмеялся Дарко — бороду с усами отрастить, оно можно. А натуру ветками не закидаешь... А что за смех этот за бок ущипнули его больно — так это снёс Дарий. Чего ж с пана гусара взять — и отроком ещё противный был.  
Сколько-то до хаты не доезжая, слезли с кобылки оба. Так та аж встряхнула крупом сразу, заржала жалобно — тоже притомилась ведь животина. Отвёл её Дарко в высокую траву, пастись. Ремешок кожи мягкой, что треногой ему служил, вынул из сумы; хитрым узлом связав, спутал кобыле ноги. Всё оно надёжней так — не пешим строем же им до Звягеля идти.  
А как с этим делом покончил, порылся в котомке своей ещё. Из мешочка холстины вощёной подарунок Стасев достал — крест латинский с обрывком шелкового шнурка. Так с крестом на ладони к пану Станиславу и подошёл.  
Тот смотрел исподлобья, щетину скреб.  
\- Службу оберег сослужил. Видишь, цел я, руки-ноги при мне. За то благодарность сердечная, - Дарий тут молвил. - Да только ты у меня без креста на шее, вишь, пропащий совсем. Кто в Случи чуть не потоп, а? То-то и оно. Взденем сейчас тебе, как было.  
Не противился Стась, как он на бечеву тонкую крест нанизал и на руках распялил. Сам голову внутрь просунул. Всё ж таки вещь, татком ещё привезённая из Ченстоховой. А для поляка святее места нет, чем ченстоховский Ясногорский монастырь. Там сокровище их в окладе драгоценном хранится — Богоматерь с тёмным ликом, что саблей надвое рассечён.... И столь почитают образ этот в Польше, что на кирасах, нагрудниках шляхтичей ты завсегда найдешь его.  
После поднял голову Стась, улыбнулся кривовато:  
\- А, мялещ на собе муй кшиж. Почонтково одмувил, паменташ?  
Кивнул Дарко — как же было не помнить. Вот ведь морда настырная — всучил таки!  
Одарил и он пана Станислава улыбкой в ответ — вдвох ведь только были они под облетающей жёлтой бузиной. По плечу хлопнул:  
\- Ну, пойдем. Разведаем, кого порешить-то надо, чтоб сна нам не турбували.  
Стась на это локтем только его пихнул. И хоть розумел Дарко, что война сейчас, повстание, а всё хорошо ему стало на миг, стиснуло сладостно грудь. Будто в залитое полуденным сиянием поле вернулся и кузнечиков звон услышал. Увидал панёнка Стася, что в рубахе, парусом надувающейся, по овсам от него бегал. Так было под Брацлавом осемь лет назад — а будто бы столетия минули...

***

Возле хатки чернел покосившийся тын, и сквозь обглоданные худобой прутья проглядывали пожухлые метёлки тимофеевки. Настил из рогоза на крыше побелел от старости, травою порос.  
Думал Дарий спервоначала — поляки проходили тут летом, как шли бои возле Случи. Иль козаки — те и другие, отступая, порой нароком всё крушили, жгли, портили — урон вражинам больший нанести. Уж и криницу чистую трупами осквернить обыкновенное стало дело! Однако ж, когда поднял крышку колодезную Дарий — не тела мертвые, осклизлые увидел. Отражение его качнулось в тёмном обрамлении сруба и застыло. А как прицепил к крюку ведро, с липы тёсаное, и шлёпнулось оно с высоты в воду — вдруг услышали они со Стасем беканье да меканье. Словно коза была рядом; да только откуда возле хаты заброшенной взяться козе?  
Переглянулись они недоумённо. Стась ведро вытянул да воды спробовал, после Дарку передал. Вкусная вода была, прохладная — а после долгого пути ой как напиться хотелось! По подбородку, по шее текли у Дарка струи, и фыркал он прямо в ведро — нутро всё как ссохлось будто.  
\- Зобачмы, ктурего кóза? - пан Станислав рукой по ножнам похлопал. Усмехнулся невесело Дарий — а что ж, сам-то он был не лучше. Время такое: если не ты, то тебя.  
Зашли они в скрипучую дверь, карабели выставив перед собою — да только бесхозная то хата была, совсем порожняя да голая, ажно в коморе пусто... Ни остроги, ни невода — только узда старая, потёртая на гвозде одном висит. По печи в углу узоры богатые шли, глинами цветными расписанные — знать, входила сюда молодая жена, бегали по половицам малые дети... Огляделся по сторонам Дарко — а на закопчённых стенах лишь пятна белеют. Видно, тикать пришлось хозяевам от ляхов, иконы да прочее имущество своё в узлы увязав.  
Подёрнуты пеплом были угли за заслонкою — видно, давно уж каши тут не варили. А все углы были затканы дрожащей паучьей мережкой — осень стояла, самое время их. С угла стола один свисал даже, лапками вразнобой перебирая и покачиваясь на длинной нити.  
Однако ж, в сенях нежданно нашлась нетронутая гнилью небольшая поленница — кто-то корой сосновой ее заботливо притрусил, топор с длинным обухом к горке прислонив. Горшки-казанки хоть старые, в окалине, да нашлися... Пока шарил по углам-то, пан Станислав ать — и сгинул куда-то. Не увидел его Дарко и опрометью выскочил наружу. Тут и столкнулись нос к носу они со Стасем.  
Аркан из пеньковой верёвки на шею накинув, тащил тот за собой упирающуюся козу. Та с досады блеяла, головой крутила. Да страшнее чёрта сама — грязная, с шерстью свалявшейся, вся в репьях. А за нею козлёнок трусил тощий, недокормленный, с ножками что прутики. Видно, вымя не сосал уже, а напару с мамкою обгладывал кусты по опушкам...  
\- Терез мамы, цо ешч, - торжествующе пан Станислав сказал, верёвку на руку наматывая. Поглядел на него Дарко — с торчащими вихрами, пятнами от сажи на щеках и носу, и подивился. Тот ли это пан был, что вина мозельские цедил из кубков венецианского стекла? Тот ли, что кусок за трапезой доесть гнушался? Что же сделала война с паном вельможным, коль и козлятина ему теперь пир?  
Ещё подумал: верно, знал теперь Стась, что такое голод, как кишки-то без снидания подводит. И вздохом подавился аж — так горестно было его голодным-холодным, по лесам мыкающимся, представить.  
\- Чи не естещ задоволёны, Дерек? - растерянно тот спросил, щёку чумазую потёр кулаком.  
\- Та ни! Радый я, - дёрнул он плечом. - Тут все сусеки пусты, огород истоптан. Добре, что эти уцелели.  
А Стась всё смотрел на него ищущими глазами, губы обветренные кусал. И не удержался тут уж Дарий: подошёл и в объятия сгрёб пана своего. Руки сцепил за стасевой спиною, к себе прижал; Ероним Станислав же лицом ему в висок уткнулся. Так и стояли — а козлёнок оббегал вокруг и бодал им сапоги короткими, тупыми ещё рогами.

***

Разом скоро управились. Булькали в печи котлы со свежениной, по всей хате разносился запах варёного мяса. Две горсти пшена Дарко на дне старого ларя наскрёб, дикого чеснока-черемши прибавил — вот и была им похлёбка. Соль же завсегда он носил с собою в туеске малом — а как без соли? Ни еды не вкусить, ни зубы до скрипа не натереть.  
Пан Станислав же удивил его несказанно, так умело козлёнка зарезав да освежевав, будто и не шляхетского был сословия. Видно, не раз приходилось Стасю это делать — Дарко ноги передние козлёнку держал, да и разделку туши своими глазами видел. На руки из бадьи ему поливал, кровь-то смыть. Пан Станислав же косился всё потом, улыбаясь да бородку пощипывая. Видно, и немудрящая даркова похвала дорогого для него стоила...  
Вовсю на небе лучилось солнце, заливались собравшиеся стаей зяблики в зарослях бурьяна. «Фьит-фьит-чив-чив, фьит!» — и так на разные голоса. Они ж, как нелюди какие, белым днём на печь спать завалились. Добре, что дело у паньства на поправку пошло, не дохала больше ясновельможность. Согретая печь ох на пользу пану была.  
Смежил глаза Стась, притомившись сверх всякой меры — ни птичий щебет ему не мешал, ни блеющая во дворе коза. Только вздымалась грудь под затёртым кожухом отамана Кирьяка — спал уж хлопец. Дарий же, прежде чем уснуть, пистоль о двух дулах у стены приткнул — а ну нелёгкая принесёт кого? Зарядил ещё заране, пороха свежего всыпал. Утром, пока ехали, прежний слежался вязким комом, отсырел...  
После укрылся Дарко длинной свитой, под голову шапку подложил. И, к тёплому стасевому боку прижавшись, задремал и сам тож.

***

Вечерняя зорька дотлевала над малиновым пламенем иван-чая, когда очнулся он ото сна. Тревожно было Дарку, не по себе — словно предчувствие его томило злое. Обернулся — и увидел, как сладко дремлет пан Стась, к овчине свалянной прижавшись щекой. Глубокий был у него сон, разглаженно, покойно чело — видно, не доводилось уж давно роздых телу дать, за живот свой не опасаясь...  
Но тут услышал Дарко частый топ и дикое ржание взбесившегося коня. Тут и понял вмиг — вот что его разбудило! А как спрыгнул с запечья да выбежал босой из хаты — сразу увидел пегого загнанного жеребца, что хлопья пены с пасти ронял, грыз удила. И хотел бы дале скакать испуганный конь — да только не было уж мочи. Бо рукою запутавшись в вожжах, а ногою — зацепившись за стремя, волокся поперек седла на нём мёртвый запорожец.  
И ладно, если б в дороге козачина занемог да с коня спал — нет! Страшным сабельным ударом сбоку разрублена была его шея до половины; чёрные усы и чуб мотылялись по ветру, как бился труп затылком о край седла. Синий с драгоценною вышивкой чепрак от крови весь промок, потемнел и по кистям ей сочился...  
Сколько повидал Дарий таких — то голова, а то рука с плечом вместе словно паном Недобрым от тела отделена... Чёрной гусарской саблей, шляхетской карабелей только рубануть так было можно. Да ещё привычку к этому, сноровку панскую имея.  
Стоял изнурённый пегий, голову склонив, преступал копытами, вскидывал голову с беспомощным ржанием. Кобылка их с луга тоже отвечала — слышал Дарко, хоть и заглушал ржание плеск воды и шелест ветра в кронах. Распутал тогда Хилчевский ременной повод, что вкруг руки у козака трижды обвился. Снял тяжёлое тело да бережно уложил в траву. Взвился тут коняга, копыта передние вскинул — и сумасшедшим галопом умчался в ковыля. Только хвост его из стороны в сторону мотался, пока не пропал из виду.  
Кинулся тут Дарко в хату. В сапоги скорее влез, свитку надел да обеими руками Стася стал трясти, тормошить.  
\- Проснись, ну же! Уходить надо нам, Стасю. Уж верно, скоро гости будут тут. Не иначе, поляки близко...  
\- Поляцы чи забье! - вскочил тот, переполошился, спросонья пытаясь в рукава кожуха руки вдеть. - Учекамы, Дерек!  
Увязал тут наскоро Дарко остатки холодного мяса в холщовую тряпицу, котелок малый в заплечную торбу пихнул. Узду с гвоздя сдёрнул перед тем, как порог переступить — только сейчас на ум пришло, что им-то сгодится. А пан тож зря не мешкал — топор, что возле поленницы был, с собою прихватил. Схватил Дарко за руку Стася, потянул за собою — и айда на луг, где кобылку стреноженную давеча оставил. Благодарение Господу, паслась та мирно — ни лиходеи не свели, ни волки не заели. Распутал тогда он, торопясь, сильные ноги лошади, узду любовно на неё приладил — и, вскочив да поводья натянув, дождался, пока пан Стась за спину усядется.  
Только думали они трогаться — как услышали громкое ржание и аж вздрогнули оба. С крутого холма к старой мельнице несясь, вскидывала морду в пене лошадь. И взнуздана была она, и осёдлана — только всадника недоставало, кто б направил стремительный бег...  
Рванул тут поводья Дарко — и дурню было ясно, нельзя дальше медлить. Понесла кобылка их прочь — да резво так взяла, бо на выпасе хорошо отдохнула. И шептал молитву еле слышно Хилчевский, в который раз Бога благодаря. Из Псалтыря, как с юности ещё затвердил: «Господь утверждение мое, и прибежище мое, и избавитель мой...»  
После, как уверился, что нету за ними погони, свернул Дарий с луга, пустил лошадь берегом речки. Уж верно, река Хомора это была — ежели верно по рассказам чумацким помнил Дарко. Порасспросил ведь, как им с товарищем ловчее до Полонного-то добраться. И чем дальше они ехали, тем выше, скалистее делались крутые берега...  
Закат догорел и искрами последними потух на небосклоне. Стасево тёплое дыхание касалось шеи, руки поверх пояса обнимали и думал с того Хилчевский думы кощунные. Что, может, одно оно только стоило всех клятв, что преступил он, ляха увозя с собою.

***

Шагом шла кирьякова кобыла по-над водою, над сонным речным затоном. То и дело хлестал по глянцевитому крупу пышный хвост — уж очень заедали лошадь комары, с тонким звоном висящие над камышами. Стась за его спиной тоже ёрзал да весь чесался, да и у Дарка самого шея зудела. Пора было на ночлег где остановиться, разжечь костёр да отдохнуть от кусачей мошкары.  
Тут заприметил Дарий укромный пещерный лаз, что темнел внизу холма. Бугрился тот холм корнями деревьев, что ветер да буря из земли вывернули и так нагими и оставили. Словно бы целый змеиный клубок свивался над кручей... Тут и остановил он кобылку.  
\- Бендже спендзичь ноц в яскини? - пан Станислав тут вполголоса произнёс, будто кто мог его услышать. - То былобы добже! Розпушчамы óгень, бендже чепло и сухо...  
\- Да и скрытным выйдет постой, - кивнул Дарко. - Дым только поверху всё лучше костра, не так сильно выдаёт. Что же, давай разведаем сперва.  
Слезли они с кобылы и повел ее под уздцы Дерек к пещере. Да только куда там — попятилась лошадь тут же, вырывать поводья стала из рук. Знамо дело, не любят кони тёмных лазов укромных... Отступил он тогда назад, отвёл подале неспокойную кобылку. Огниво, трут и кремень из торбы достав, пану Станиславу отдал в руки — а как ты без огня-то своды подземные разглядишь?  
Вспыхнул трепетный огонёк в стасевых руках, освещая замшелые стены пещеры. Невелика она была, однако ж, для ночлега пригодна. Не было запруд на полу её, не капало со стели — а чего ещё надо? Тут вскрикнул было пан Стась, попятился... Похолодел аж Дарко, а оказалось — пустое. То летучая мышь, кверху ногами висящая, задела, видать, кожистым крылом... Он разглядел только разлапистую её тень, что, вереща, заполошно металась под сводами.  
Вышел из пещеры Ероним Станислав, нос потёр смущенно:  
\- Яке страшне тен нетопеж! Балам ще як малэ децко!  
Разулыбался тогда Дарий, зубы все показал — ничего тут не попишешь, милый был его сердцу панёнок Стась...  
\- Дров нарубать? Або его панская милость нынче и это умеет? - так с подковыркой ласковой спросил.  
Вытер тогда пан Станислав рукой под у себя носом, горделиво поглядел. Вскинул топорик на плечо да вверх, на холм взбираться стал — только полетели комья земли из-под его сапог. Дарий же пошёл да к иве близлежащей ременным поводом кобылу привязал. Пусть постоит малость, объест всю траву вокруг да побеги тонкие обгложет. А там можно и напоить свести.  
Решил так Дарко — и к зарослям ольхи хворост собирать пошёл, настил для ночлега сделать чтоб. Авось пан гусар догадается лапника на лежанку им нарубить — какая-никакая, а постель. Из лучших даже, пожалуй, — в запахе сосновой хвои ой и хорошо засыпать! Пусть в схроне под землёю — жили ж так люди. Вон старец Антоний с Черниговщины, что Лавру-то Печерскую основал, тоже обретался в пещерах...

***

Как напилась кобыла и была в ольшанике на ночь привязана, занялись обустройством. Сложил Дарий дрова для костра манером хитрым. Тонкие да длинные поленья щедро кучей навалив, поприжал их сверху двумя толстыми бревнами — чтоб не выкатывались да долго горели. Пан Стась поглядывал с любопытством да на ус себе мотал — что ж, авось когда и пригодится.  
А пока занимался костёр у входа в пещеру — ёлочек молодых они нашли да ветви им пышные порубали, то Стасю подсказать пришлось. Жаль, не весна ныне была... Нежная весной молодая еловая поросль — прислонишь к лицу, и как корова ресницами мохнатыми тебя трогает. То в Овражках погорелых тогда ночевал на хвое этой Дарко. Помнилось ещё.  
А как устроили себе знатную лежанку чуть поодаль от сложенного костра, скинул свиту да потянул рубаху из-за пояса Хилчевский.  
\- Помыться надо бы, пане Стасику. Не по-господски в бадье, понятное дело — но река рядом, никто-то нас покуда не тревожит. А заместо мыла и ягоды бузины сгодятся. Тоже скользкая с них шкура делается, отстаёт грязь хорошо. Только в рот не вздумай тянуть — костка у ней отруйна...  
Покосился на него Ероним Станислав да тоже кожух расстёгивать стал. Послушался, стало быть.  
Нагим и босым спустился Дарко первый к воде, осторожно ступая, чтоб о корень не споткнуться. Прохладно было, но не до того, чтобы хворь пристала — человек здоровья крепкого до Покрова-то всяко мог в речке купаться. Спрыгнул он с обрывистого берега, брызгами холодными себя по шею окатив, с головою нырнул. После назад оборотился.  
Месяц узким своим серпом серебрился на темном небе, едва освещая мокнущие в воде ивы. Худыми да длинными ногами переступая, топтался на месте пан Станислав, никак в воду войти не решаясь. И окатить бы его сейчас, плеснуть с локтя. Но только молча смотрел на него Дарко, выжидая, пока сам в речку-то войдёт. Уж не страшней это ведь, чем с козаками лицом к лицу в бою сходиться?  
Подул ветерок, зазмеилась рябь на воде. Узкие листья, опавшие с ив, облетели в стылые воды Хоморы. Дарко уж согрелся, по подбородок самый в реку зайдя — а дальше под ногами проваливалось дно, вниз уходило. Только кулак с зажатой бузиной поверху держал, чтобы не сронить её.  
\- Заходи же, - Стася тогда он позвал. - Чего боишься?  
Словно ждал тот зова — спрыгнул с берега и, всё глубже в воду погружаясь, побрёл к Дарку. Двинулся тогда Хилчевский ему навстречу — так и сошлись, по бёдра в тёмной воде, лицом друг к другу стоя.  
Сдавил тут Дарко бузинные ягоды в кулаке. Рукой этой скользкой шею и грудь натирать себе стал. Стась же смотрел, глаза широко раскрыв, да за ним всё повторять намогался. Голову помылил, кружок волос вокруг темени тож намочил и ладонью тереть принялся. Окунулся, снова выпрямился во весь рост. И вдруг заговорил, отводя облепившие лоб пряди.  
\- Веш, цо боя ще? Цо бендже просичь чебе о милошчи. Благачь че пшитуличь Стася...  
Вскинул взгляд на него Дарий — тут и увидел, что пан весь мелкой дрожью дрожит.  
\- Да как же... да у нас дороги-то разные, - сам себе не очень-то веря, тогда вымолвил.  
\- Не хче, абыщмы мели ружьни дроги, - замотал головой Стась. Выше локтя с отчаянья его схватил. - Не хче одейшч!  
\- Пан Станислав! - взмолился Дарко. - Да мы на разных наречиях говорим! За разное воевать пошли. На что я твоей вельможности? Дорогою сберечь надо — так это сберегу, клянусь Богом...  
Но за обе руки тогда Ероним Станислав его взял и спросил, глядя в самое лицо:  
\- А ещли... Твуей мувою розмувлячи? Тоди обиймеш Стася? Я можу! Якшчо ты хочешь, Даркó... Дарущ...  
Что с Дарием тогда сделалось! Обхватил он Стася за плечи и тут соприкоснулись их губы, смешалось дыхание. Себя не помня, целовал он пана ляха — единственного своего, родного. По спине голой и мокрой ладонями оглаживал, аж до самого копчика. А пан сам к устам его пиявкою присосался. Обеими руками затылок ласкал, задыхаясь, желая его, и не выдержал Дарий. Срамным местом прижался к панскому бедру, да о Стася потёрся. Всхлипнул тот счастливо так, да вдавился в него весь — на, бери, владей. И хотелось владеть — бесстыдно трогал его Дарко под водою, щупал крепкий зад. За уд торчащий хватал и себя давал хватать тож.  
Двум валкам чумацким не разминуться николи на одной залитой хлябями дороге. И им с паном Стасем не разминуться было никак. Без этого вот — того, что обоим было нужно. Спиною назад пятился Стась — Дарий же его из рук даже выпустить не мог.  
\- Ну, скажи ещё так — «Дарко», - просил.  
\- Дарко, Дарко мий, - торопливо тот выговаривал. - Я не можу еден, не можу без тебе... Зовсим.  
Выбрались как-то на берег. Ко входу в пещеру, где костерок потрескивал, повёл он пана Станислава. И, не обсохнув толком даже, мокрые как цуцики, сызнова они друг в друга вцепились...

***

Хорошо, додумался Дарко кожух отаманский поверх лапника расстелить. Пригодилось, как пана Стася на него спиною уложил. Только лишь отпустил себя немного Дарко, позволил распалить жадными касаниями — и сам словно ополоумел. Целовал стасеву выгнутую шею, каждую родинку губами трогал, толкаясь беспомощно ему между ног. Тычась в него налитым удом так, что изнемогали от неутолённой похоти оба. Бывало, и трёх дён не мог пан Стась без хера его прожить — от дяди своего Герарда каким обманным манером дёру дав, в ночи к Дарку в корчму приезжал... А сейчас-то! Сколько у него не было, бедняги...  
А у Дарка? Уж и забыл он роскошь такую — кожу стасеву нежную ласкать, чуять, как вздрагивает упруго в кулаке. Видеть, как глаза закатываются у Станислава — стоит только надавить ему пальцами, где нужно, да потереть дразняще там стиснутое всё.  
Облизнул тут Стась губы — яркие, как клевер, посмотрел с горячей мольбою. Ещё и зад дарков обеими руками приласкал, ноздри свои породистые раздувая. Глаза совсем потемнели у Станислава, раскраснелись щёки — то уж верный знак был, как хотелось ему в себя получить. Но не было у Дарка масла никакого даже. Вот одно и оставалось только средство — а как ещё? Семя, оно же скользкое, хорошо по нему пойдёт небось...  
Как же хотелось Дарку пана своего ублажить! Чтоб приятней ему было, склонился он да взял у Стася в рот, дабы слюною всё обволокло. Тесно сжав губами, понежил хлопца умело. Испил влаги горьковатой, коей хер стасев сочился. После рукой крепко обхватил, да скоро выдоил с пана полную пригоршню. В ладонь осторожно собрал.  
Станислав-то сначала без движения лежал, воздух ртом хватая. Но как пошевелиться смог — перевернулся и, на дрожащие руки опираясь, на четвереньки встал перед Дарком. Спину ровную выгнул, бёдра развёл пошире, по лапам еловым коленями переступая.  
\- Дерек... Не бийще. Я дуже хóчу, - сказал глуховатым голосом.  
И раньше бы потерся об него срамом Дарий, не входя, помучил коханого. Как грязно браниться начинал Стась тогда, от досады и вожделения пунцовый! Как замолкал, аж не дыша, стоило Дарку лишь немного в него протиснуть... Жаль, сейчас не до того было.  
Скользким семенем покрыл Дарий ему там всё — не натереть бы, а то как верхом поедет? Остатки по уду себе размазал, взял Стася липкими руками за бёдра. Да и всовывать ему помаленьку стал, пана гусара жалеючи. С непривычки елду такую больно вогнать, небось.  
Терпение добродетель есть, коя вознаграждается. Вот и у Дарка так сталось. Не торопился он — и дождался того, что Стась у него сам подаваться назад стал да на хер насаживаться. Да в охотку, ещё постанывая хрипло да рукой себя сжимая. Тут Дарко не оплошал — мордой панича в кожух уткнул да так знатно заёб, что тот подёргиваться и ныть только мог. Под конец уж и вовсе притих — только слышался треск головешек от костра да шлепки голого тела о тело.  
Но вот задохнулся Стась, закаменел словно в его руках. Дарко ж остановиться и не думал — драл его, как того и заслуживал. Всхлипнул жалостно панич и разом обмяк будто. Дарко ж, бёдер его не отпуская, на живот позволил улечься. Тогда и стало можно меж лопатками Станислава поцеловать да, охнув, в него излиться.  
Ох и сладко стискивал его Стась нутром, словно досуха выжимая! Улёгся на него тяжело Дарий, щетиной потерся о плечо, шибко благодарный. По макушке пана огладил. А тот лежал и улыбался краешками губ — видать, тоже хорошо ему было.  
Как в себя-то пришли, заново пришлось в речку залезать холодную. Напились оба из сложенных горстей — в горле ж пересохло. Дарко панскую его милость бузиной свеженарванной намылить помог, тело ему всё растёр. А после пан Стась таким же манером по Дарию давленые ягоды возюкал. В губы целовал, ко лбу его прижимаясь лбом — как бывало у них в мирные ещё времена, в Люблине.

***

Сидели они на еловых лапах рядом, козлятину жевали. Порезал Дарко мясо, днем сваренное, на прутики нанизал и зажарил над костром. Стася разморило от тепла да набитого брюха, только в сон не клонило ещё. Выспались ведь днём оба на запечье в хатке той.  
Вот потянулся Стась, плечи широко расправил. Задрался у него край рубахи — тут и заметил Дарко багровые синцы снизу на рёбрах, ушибы поджившие. Шрамы длинные белёсые тож. И чёрт, верно, дёрнул его спросить:  
\- Да кто же так тебя, любый мой?  
Оторопело поглядел на него пан Станислав, потом брови свои дугами схмурил. И всё молчал, и от молчания его звенеть стало у Дарка в ушах. Знал уж он ответ — да слово не воробей, вылететь успело, порхнуло прочь.  
Стась сначала сидел тихо, голову опустив. А после решился, рукой махнул:  
\- Це я вже... не можу твуей мувою розповезчи. Выбачь...  
\- Ну так своей скажи, - придвинулся к нему ближе Дарко, сглотнул в ожидании.  
Тут и начал пан Стась горестный свой рассказ.  
Складно говорил он — словно наяву видел Дарий, как прошли мимо польского лагеря реестровые козаки, к самым шанцам подобрались, будто бы внутрь пройти желая. Знамёна войска коронного были при них, бунчуки, что круль Владислав пожаловал. А как высыпало паньство на валы, подмогу приветствуя — дали те вдруг по ним залп из мушкетов. И, гогоча да шутки отпуская, прошествовали мимо к стану Хмельницкого...  
Рассказал Стась, и как из лагеря панского лазутчиком выбрался. Послан был Станислав в гетьманскую ставку с заданием важным. Ведь ясно уже было, добром противостояние с армией Хмеля-злодея не кончится. Надо было Стасю добраться да Миколая Потоцкого да упредить — не обычное своевольство опришек это. Чёрная хмара нынче нависла над Войском Польским да над всею Речью Посполитой. Подмога полякам очень нужна...  
Немного было крылатых гусар в отряде Стефана Потоцкого. Горстка против войска запорожцев и ханского мурзы, что весь горизонт собою застилало. А всё ж главною силой у поляков те гусары были, что раз за разом отбивали атаки козаков, не давали взять лагеря...  
Днём и ночью шли на приступ холопы Хмельницкого — а чтобы измотать врага, измучить непрестанными этими наскоками. Гусарских некормленых коней сёк холодный дождь и оскальзывались копыта в вязкой глинистой жиже. Рыцарские плюмажи в навершии шоломов никли безобразно и жалко.  
Был среди тех гусар и Стась. Но самого разгрома коронного войска на дне лесистой балки не пришлось пану увидеть. Сажей да дёгтем перемазанный, в какое попало рваньё переодетый, скрывался он за каждой корягою. По зыбучему травяному болоту с ёкающим от страха сердцем со слегой перебирался. Коли увязнешь в таком — никто тебе не допоможе. Так и будет засасывать медленно коварная трясина, навеки похоронив тебя в глубине бездонной.  
Да только осторожен Стась был. Помнил, чему Дарко отроком его научал: ярко-зелёных да бурых мест сторониться надо, бо гибельны они. А если чирков гнездо завидишь - берегись! Любят они гнездиться на жирных, пушицей да белокрыльником поросших грязях. Под ними не упрётся слега твоя в дно, ибо нет его там...  
Месяц березень стоял тогда — ни черники ещё, ни земляники с клюквой. Глухаря, тетерева або утки с пистоля подбить — неможно. Козаки заметят — тотчас поймают да шкуру с пана сдерут, освежуют заживо. Татары заметят — в пределы своего ханства, в полон угонят. Простое же поспольство заметит — к деревам двум согнутым привяжут да смерти лютой предадут...  
Как продержался пан Стась до самого Чигирина, сам не знал он. Цветущую кислицу, корень лопуха с голоду в рот пихал. Из дыры, ножом пробитой, жадно пил горький берёзовый сок. Потом уж до лягушек сырых дело дошло и до червей дождевых... Бурые эти шевелящиеся отростки полоскать в воде долго приходилось, чтоб земля-то с нутра вышла... А помнится, когда Дарко ему про то втолковывал — сын воеводский всё фыркал да посмеивался. Разве станет шляхтич уродзонный мясо тварей этих жевать? Может ли с Еронимом Станиславом статься такое? Право, Бог не допустит!

***

Ох, и много хотел поведать Дарию Стась — сам себя перебивал, частил, как в дитинстве случалось ещё. Не о себе уж речи вёл — о том, какова война для ляхов была, сказывал... Слушал его Дарко и тоскливо делалось на душе. Николи-то не думал он, каково оно, быть гусаром, сыном шляхетским. С войском своим за пана круля и Речь Посполиту выступать. С какой же болью говорил пан Станислав о том, как гибли лучшие сыны польские от пуль и от пик козацкой голытьбы! Как седые гусары, что под Хотином с турками сражались, отбивались, раненые, покуда хватало сил. А ведь воевода Стилинский тоже под Хотином воевал — с отцом дарковым, Карпом Хилчевским...  
С пересохшим ртом сидел Дарий, слова вымолвить не смея. А Стась же словно голосом, словами плакал, горько жалуясь. Не было ему нужды приукрашивать да лгать — ведь и Дарко там был, и он своими оченьками всё видел.  
\- Слыхалем, же чумацы щпева. Веш, яки пёсенки маё жолнежи польски? - шмыгнул носом пан Стась да сощурился. - Ормин з Львова складзе.  
Кивнул он, страшась того, что услышит. Себя боясь уже, бо трясло помаленьку Дария, как при лихоманке бывает.  
\- Оно хлопство никчемне, безецны гультяи... - затянул вполголоса молодой пан Стилинский. А он слушал да на свою мову разумом перекладывал:

Эти холопы никчёмны, бродяги и воры!  
Раньше край руський, панове, нам радовал взоры.  
Млеком и мёдом текли в берегах дивных реки...  
Ныне ж слёзы и кровь там пребудут вовеки.

Стиснул тут зубы Дарко, кулаки сжал. Только тут и поняв, каково ж пану Станиславу было слушать козацкие думки. Злого веселия полные вражьи слова ненавистные.  
Вот, значит, как паны шляхтичи повстание козацкое видели. Вот кто были они для паньства! Смутьяны, коим в краю благодатном не живётся мирно. Кто сами же неповиновением своим шляхетство вынуждают жечь селения, колы вдоль дорог расставлять на много вёрст, руки по локоть сотне человек разом рубать!  
Очнулся от дум этих Дарко, ладонь стасеву на щеке своей почуяв. Смотрел тот в глаза ему и по колючей жёсткой щетине гладил. Словно прощения хотел просить — да не ведал, за что. Перемог тогда себя Дарий да так его спросил:  
\- Отчего ж в Случи утопал ты, чему ж не оборонили тебя пахолики? Уж верно, нет такого пана гусара, чтобы воевать без прислуги шёл...?  
Дёрнулся тут у Стася на шее кадык. Лицо отворотил он, зажмурился, ровно соромно стало. Тут и узнал Дарко, как дело было.  
Ходил у пана Станислава некогда в пахолках шляхтич по прозванию Джерслав Итморский. Да поганый человек он был — вот и прогнал его Стась со двора. Джерслав же тот к соседу, шляхтичу другому прислуживать пошёл, а обиды своей не забыл, злобу затаил на бывшего господина-то.  
Надо же было случиться так, что у моста через Случь встретились пан Стась и бывший его пахолик. И, хоть давка была страшная и смятение в польских рядах, а всё ж было часу у Джерслава пистоль вскинуть да пустить пулю прямиком пану Станиславу в лоб. Щиток-наносник стальной как нарочно был на шишаке у Стася поднят. И кормить бы ему рыб возле Староконстантинова, кабы не слуга верный, Бронек Семанович-Славский, что оборонить пана кинулся...  
Думал тот, видно, в ответ пальнуть — а не успел даже и прицелиться. Упал навзничь с разнесённою головой, да через перила бултыхнулся труп его в воду. Тут-то и грохнул пан Стась с пистоля своего в Джерслава. Гордился он всегда тем, что бил без промаха. И тут шляхтичу Итморскому ровнёхонько между глаз попал.  
Да только не стало у пана Станилава больше и одного верного пахолка. Некому было руку протянуть да из воды, ила вязкого на сушу его, оглушённого, вытащить. Так и утоп бы — если б не воля Создателя...

***

Примолк пан Станислав, как всем, что на душе тяжким грузом лежало, поделился. Колени руками обняв, завздыхал. Уж жалел теперь, может, не сказал ли лишнее что — на Дарка то и дело взглядывал. Дарию же муторно так стало вдруг, что невмочь было усидеть и в тёплой пещере у огня. Поднялся он и, свиту на груди запахнув, наружу, в мглистую морось вышел.  
Занимался над речкой Хоморой бледный рассвет, в недвижной воде отражались золотые осинки, порыжевшие калины с налитыми гроздьями ягод. А Дарко стоял и за грудь, где сердце держался, не понимая толком — что же так давит-то.  
Смотрел он на воду и вспоминал синий привольный Днепр: как менялись с товарищами на вёслах и скрипели, качаясь на волнах, козацкие чайки. Маланью вспомнил, что, растрёпанная вся, портки его колотила вальком у берега. Смеялась с Кирой, голову с тяжёлой намокшей косою назад запрокинув. Это она называла «Дарусь». Она перепёлок на острове Кодачок зажарить хотела...  
Стоял он так на осклизлом глинистом берегу, слушая, как ржёт кобыла в кустах. Дождь становился сильнее, и у Дарка намок весь оселедец, прилепившись к виску. Тут и сунулся он обратно под своды пещеры. Там же у самого входа пан Станислав был — смотрел на него, губы от волнения кусая. Да одной рукой себя за пястье другой держал, как люди в смуте великой всегда делают.  
\- А шчо було з тобэ, Дарущ?  
Качнулась тут земля под ногами у Дарка, сожмурился он крепко. И, чуя, как знакомо печёт веки, ответил так:  
\- А у меня всю семью ляхи убили.  
\- Дарчик... - назвал Стась и другим маланкиным словом. Потянулся было к нему, обнять.  
Но не вынес этого уже Дарий. И исступлённый вопль прорвался из самой глубины его существа:  
\- Чему ж они все мертвы? Дети, и Нелька, и Маланья... Ты же, лях, жив?!  
Приоткрыл тут рот пан Стась, заморгал часто. Сглотнул, руки медленно опустил. После же плечом его оттолкнул и опрометью кинулся прочь — Дарко видел, как он, спотыкаясь и оскальзываясь на мокрых листьях, взбирался на холм. И пойти бы сейчас за ним, нагнать, пока далеко не ушёл — да только что тут скажешь? Пусто было до звона у Дария в голове и не шли на ум ему слова утешения. Не давал его тут Господь.

***

Постоял Хилчевский так, тщась себя приободрить — ну куда ж денется-то панёнок его? Погневается, побродит по сырому осеннему лесу да назад придёт. Ведь не желал в самом деле Дарко ему смерти, Бог свидетель! А только чтоб добром для Стася всё кончилось. Да как же он... Как же можно было сказать слово злое да глубоко так ранить Стасика?  
Потом взобрался на холм и, пана Станислава выкликая, двинулся по перелеску к едва проглядывающей из-за деревьев дороге. Но не отзывался Стась — може, за кустом каким стоял, унылый да ображеный? Ну это ничего, сыщет его Дарко...  
Время спустя, отчаявшись совсем, понял Дарий: нигде не видно светлого стасева кожуха. Ни следа и пана самого. А как выбрел он на шлях — так сразу и увидел в глинистых рытвинах залитые водой следы от конских копыт. Грязью были покрыты придорожные цветы, капало ещё с жёлтых головок пижмы.  
Посмотрел Дарко тогда себе под ноги, и у самого носа сапога перо соколиное увидел. Поднял его, от смертного ужаса замирая, да поближе рассмотрел. Тут-то козак и понял: не соколица с выси сронила волнистое то перо. Бо стержень очиненный у него тончайшим листовым золотом был обёрнут — такие у гусар польских были в грозных крылах заплечных. Дальше и думать было нечего — уж ясно теперь было Хилчевскому, куда подевался панёнок Стась.  
Ляхом он по рождению был и с ляхами своими утёк.

Notes:

 **Юж жалуэ, же вычёнгнал? Зоставишь мне ту самего?** — Жалеешь уже, что вытащил? Одного меня тут оставишь?  
**Мыщлялем, же так. Естем врогем** — Так я и думал. Я же враг.  
**Серома** — козацкие низы, рядовые запорожцы.  
**Тридцатилетняя война** — война между группировками сильнейших европейских государств, продолжавшаяся с 1618 по 1648 год. Официально была завершена в октябре 1648 года, во время осады Хмельницким Львова. Однако, к концу войны жалованье солдатам давно не выплачивали. Основной целью боевых действий было уже не достижение преимущества над противником, а поиск пропитания и добычи. Именно в этот период появилось понятие «мародёрство».  
**Кармазин** — ткань, крашеная в красный с малиновым оттенком цвет сырьём из редкого и дорогого «кермеса» (кошенили).  
**Так. Не мялем скшыдел ораз пошедл пешо. Еднак, завше естем гусажем** — Да. У меня крыльев не было и шёл пешком. Но я всегда буду гусаром.  
**До печии** — до изжоги.  
**Цо то ест, Дерек? Козацы? Чи... поляцы?** — Что там, Дерек? Козаки... или поляки?  
**Так, моге. Не здрадзе! Бендже чихи** — Да, могу. Я не выдам! Молчать буду.  
**Як Бога кохам** — Богом клянусь (буквально - как Бога люблю).  
**Мажа, хура** — чумацкий воз, телега.  
**Хожьмы. Порадзе собе** — Пойдем. Я уж как-нибудь справлюсь.  
**Добре дбайте** — старайтесь как следует.  
**Мостивых** — народное «милостивых».  
**Лядску** — ляшску, т. е. польскую.  
**На поталу** — на поругание.  
**«Гды ще Христус родзи»** — польская рождественская колядка.  
**Лагодник** — неженка.  
**До курвы нендзы! Холерны когут** — Мать твою за ногу! Чёртов петух.  
**Козацкий круль Владислав** — «Козацким королём» Владислава IV Вазу называли не зря. В период войны с Русским Царством за отвоеванный в смутное время Смоленск запорожцы пришли ему на помощь. В 1632 г. это привело к победе Речи Посполитой. А ещё раньше, после неудачного похода на Москву в 1616 г., козаки под предводительством гетьмана Сагайдачного не дали пленить молодого королевича. Владислав помнил и был благодарен.  
**Бискуп** — епископ.  
**Герданка** — шитая бисером узкая ленточка, традиционное женское украшение.  
**Сокира** — в данном случае, боевой топор.  
**Гризельда** — княжна Замойская, жена Иеремии Вишневецкого.  
**Кривонос** — полковник, один из ближайших соратников Богдана Хмельницкого.  
**Блазень** — шут.  
**Глечик** — горшочек.  
**Цо? Дерек, цо ще стало?** — Что? Дерек, что случилось?  
**Можна ичь? Не ма никóго?** — Можно идти? Там нет никого?  
**«Только Бог нам и сабля»** — девиз польской шляхты со времен образования Речи Посполитой.  
**Не пшеймуй ще. Естем добры в стшелянию** — Не волнуйся. Я стреляю хорошо.  
**Тылько не зоставай мне** — ты только не бросай меня.  
**Моя куля трафила водза в глове. Спадл с кóня. А други ешче гони нас** — Моя пуля попала отаману в глову. Упал с коня. А второй ещё гонится за нами.  
**Зробилищмы ниц до них. Он ест винны. Правда?** — Мы ничего им не сделали. Это он виноват, да ведь?  
**Волглый** — сырой.  
**Но нарешче! Ходжьмы до хатки, Дерек. Естем холерне зменчоны** — Ну наконец-то! Пойдем к этой хатке, Дерек. Я жутко устал.  
**Забье вшистких, тылько нех Стащ щпи** — Всех убью, только пусть Стасю дадут поспать.  
**А, мялещ на собе муй кшиж. Почонтково одмувил, паменташ?** — О, все-таки носил при себе мой крест. А сначала отказывался, помнишь?  
**Зобачмы, ктурего кóза?** — Давай узнаем, чья это коза?  
**Тераз мамы, цо ешч** — Теперь у нас есть еда.  
**Чи не естещ задоволёны, Дерек?** — Или ты не рад, Дерек?  
**За живот** — за жизнь.  
**Чепрак** — подстилка под конское седло.  
**Пан Недобрый** — так некогда называли палача в городе Львове, где учился в коллегии Дарко.  
**Поляцы чи забье! Учекамы, Дерек!** — Поляки тебя убьют! Бежим, Дерек!  
**Бендже спендзичь ноц в яскини? То былобы добже! Розпушчамы огень, бендже чепло и сухо** — Мы переночуем в пещере? Было бы здорово. Разведем костёр, будет тепло и сухо.  
**Яке страшне тен нетопеж! Балам ще як малэ децко!** — Ну и страшная эта летучая мышь! У меня аж сердце в пятки ушло.  
**До Покрова** — до середины октября.  
**Веш, цо боя ще? Цо бендже просичь чебе о милошчи. Благачь че пшитуличь** — Знаешь, чего боюсь? Что буду о любви тебя молить. Упрашивать, чтобы обнял.  
**Не хче, абыщмы мели ружьни дроги. Не хче одейшч** — А я не хочу, чтобы у нас были разные дороги! Не хочу расставаться.  
**А ещли... Твуей мувою розмувлячи? Тоды обиймеш Стася? Я можу! Якшчо ты хочешь, Дарко... Дарущ** — А если... На твоем языке говорить стану? Тогда обнимешь Стася? Я могу! Если ты хочешь, Дарко... Дарусь.  
**Це я вже... не можу твуей мувою розповезчи. Выбачь** — Это я уж не смогу твоим языком описать. Прости.  
**Бунчук** — древко с крашеными хвостами коней либо яков и золотой маковкой, служившее знаком власти.  
**Уродзонный** — врождённый, природный.  
**Слыхалем, же чумацы щпева. Веш, яки пёсенки маё жолнежи польски? Ормин з Львова складзе** — Я слышал, что пели чумаки. А знаешь, какие песни жолнежи польские поют? Армянин из Львова сложил.  
**Соромно** — стыдно.

Песня жолнежей, которую приводит Стась — стихотворение галицкого поэта XVII в. Юзефа Бартоломея Зиморовича. По национальности тот был армянин. 


	9. Chapter 9

Стоял Дарко безмолвно у дороги — с мордой горящей, словно оплеух ему навешал кто. Дождь пошёл сильнее, часто забарабанил по листьям. С тяжёлых, поникших ветвей елей вспархивали зеленушки с жёлто-бурой грудью. Зависали в воздухе, крылами трепеща, заходясь тревожным щебетом. То из-за леса на них надвигалась гроза — ещё издали было видать клубящиеся сизые тучи, что шли к Хоморе.  
И ударил, раскатился грохочущим каменным обвалом гром! Белые вспышки молний прорезывали тьму, освещая косо секущий сплошной ливень. Смотрел на них Дарий и понимал — укрыться где надо, неровен час в высокий ствол рядом жахнет. Да только вот с места сдвинуться не мог. Криком кричала, от нестерпимой боли заходилась его душа. Хоть бы и ударило, испепелило волей божьей — всё одно толку с Дария Хилчевского нет.  
Всякое с ним случалось: и нагайкою до полусмерти ляхами избитый, не в силах даже ползти, валялся. И, по макушку притопленный в камышах, шевельнуться не смел — шарили жовниры польские вёслами вокруг лодки, засланных козачков шукали. Но в самый трудный час испытаний одно спасение у Дарка было, одно прибежище рассудку. О Стасе своём вспомнить. Он-то как, себя спросить.  
И яркой искрою, живым огнём тотчас рассеивался мрак. И уж не было Дарку так больно и так страшно. Ведь знал он — где-то там есть его панёнок Стась. Щурит, небось, глаза спросонья, проверяя тугую подпругу у лошади, зевает во весь рот. Не для нас, панов балованных, воински построения на зорьке ранней...  
А ныне? Один грошик был у нищего, да и тот сверкнул ясным ободком, невесть куда укатился.  
Не видать ему больше пана Стася, не глядеть в дорогое лицо. Нету больше у него коханека. Бросил пан Станислав холопа отцова неразумного, что зазря воеводой обласкан был.  
Сгорбился Дарий, будто плечи ему корабельной сосною придавило. Назад побрёл, чуя, как одёжа мокрая к телу липнет. Там, где холм круто обрывался над рекою, видел он в последний раз пана Станислава — а и будет с него, так Боженька рассудил. Не умел ценить Мной даденное, дитя панское веры чужой — так и не ропщи ныне. Прозябай в стылом одиночестве, глотай слёзы пополам с дождевой водою. Себя кляни.

***

Под сводами пещеры ясно горело пламя, освещая ворох слежавшихся веток на полу. Вернувшийся из-за грозы кажан порою расправлял крыло, бросая на стену длинную зубчатую тень. Забившись в самый дальний, тёмный и замшелый угол, терпеливо ждал тот, пока непрошеный гость уберётся восвояси. Звуки людской речи не тревожили боле чутких ушей нетопыря.  
Стащил Дарко, зубами от озноба стуча, с себя свиту — а её хоть выжимай. Выкрутил, стало быть, тут же, да меж голых, без веток, еловых стволов растянул. Штаны с рубахой тоже сырые были все — вот и сел он возле костра по-турецки. Дров туда подложил — нижние-то прогорели, в угли рассыпались к утру.  
От жара спустя время зарумянились у Дарка щёки, распушился оселедец да перестала так бить дрожь. А как обсох козак малость да поднял голову — что-то блеснуло ярко в самые очи. Тут-то и увидел Дарий богатую шляхетскую саблю со свисающей с рукояти кистью жемчуга.  
Шибко любил карабелю свою Стась, холил, любовался — как по его руке будто мастер из земель османских ковал прихотливую гарду. Тусклым золотом сияли смарагдами украшенные ножны. Одиноко прислонилась сабля к стене, словно кручинясь — не возьмёт уж теперь хозяин в руку, не стиснет пожатием крепким. Сглотнул Дарко тогда — что ж, осиротел и он, и эта карабеля. А как подошёл да взялся за рукоять несмело — так и вздрогнул. Ледяной, что мёртвое тело, была сабля, весомой тяжестью лежащая на руках. Вот и всё, что осталось ему от панёнка Стася. Последний упоминок, коего он и не заслуживал.  
Повалился Дарко ничком на еловые ветви, прижался щекой к рукояти с дымчатого жада. Там, снаружи, всё так и грохотало. Ветер с треском гнул верхушки деревьев, срывал безжалостно листья. Неумолчно шумел сильный ливень, наводняя Хомору. И сперва-то тихо он лежал, горькую хвою грыз, слезами давился. А после припомнил, что пану своему сказал — вот тогда и затрясся, завыл от лютого горя.  
Как живые, стояли перед ним стасевы глаза — изумлённые, полные боли. Тёмные, дугой изогнутые брови словно вопрошали: за что ж ты так со мною, кохане?  
Онемевший, пустой, как выбранная колода, лежал так Дарко ещё долго. Прохладную сталь губами всё трогал, тыкался покаянно в крестовину лбом. Потом-то сомкнуло благословенной дремотой усталые очи — видно, Господь был к нему добрей. Не лишил Дария Хилчевского своей милости, не отринул прочь. Кабы в нём хоть малая толика того нашлась! Куда там... Как юнец-неумёха, по живой плоти тяпнул топором, отсёк свою же руку. А кровящий неживой обрубок, вестимо, назад уж не приставишь.

***

Густо-сизый дым от люлек стоял коромыслом, ажно очи ел. Тускло освещали шинок чадящие огарки сальных свечей. Три звычайных, грубо сколоченных колеса на толстых цепях со стели свисали — от на них и было понатыкано разномастных, частково у монахов купленных кривуль.  
Шаркал туда-сюда полуслепой дед Альгирдас, съемцами свечи те поправляя — а чтоб не оплавилось жиру прежде фитиля. Чёрный нагар також счищать с них следовало.  
За широкими дубовыми столами пило да гуляло козачество в селе Полонном. А чего ж не гулять, коль виктория полная у них над коронным войском? Чего ж не бить с размаху чарками об стол, коли гетьман козацкие загоны ныне и внутреннюю Польшу засылает? Ужо замечутся, завоют ляшки в Томашове и Белгорае! А что же, думали, не будет николи холопам, немытым опришкам хода к вашей Висле? Как бы не так, панове...  
Так толковали промеж собой суровые, с ранами перевязанными вояки, что у шинке у Эфраима Захора сидели. Он же человек был к этому привычный. Притулился в своем углу с каганцом за дощатой преградою. Всякому по потребности его наливал в сосуды мерные. Ведь один шинок теперь его и был на всё Полонное. Вырезаны два месяца тому назад были все братья-иудеи.  
Уж сколько за время скорби своей, пока зарастало вьющимся волосом темя, он передумал. Для чего Господь не призвал к себе, когда прошёл в поднебесье пророк Элиягу и вострубил для всего Израиля шофар? Почему не взял к себе Эфраима, пока жалобно плакал священный бараний рог? Видно, заслужил его народ божий гнев за многочисленные свои грехи; так отчего и рыжему Эфраиму, сыну Шимшона, не быть ныне разом со всеми?  
Ведь и он бы хотел совершить кидуш а-Шем, «освящение имени». За Господа своего в муках умереть. Да только удержала его на этом свете людская благодарность.  
Как у войта Остапа Омельчука жонка почала третьего рожать — не могло выйти с неё, как положено, дитё, ибо встало поперёк. Повитуха же с иссохшимся жёлтым лицом только руки заламывала да об пол бухала лбом. Недоставало этой герутэне умения войтовну да младеня её спасти.  
Уж и мяла она роженице раздутый живот, и расплетала косы, развязывала узелки на одёже — чрево отворить. Ан не выходило ничего. А коли у повитухи дела плохи — знамо дело, что будет. Посинеют у козачки губы, насквозь пропитается рогожка под нею кровью. Там и помрёт вскорости от «смертных ключей красок» — так в народе это называли.  
Как почуял Омельчук, что быть ему бобылём с двумя дитинками малыми — так ополоумел от ужаса. В шинок к жиду, презренному недоверку кинулся. При всём честном народе Захору в полосатый талит, из-под кафтана торчащий, вцепился, запричитал:  
\- Спаси, Охрим! Ганнусю мою спаси! Телушкам-кобылам рожать помогаешь справно — уж верно, и у баб не мудрёней оно? Ты что хошь, проси! Гандзю только...  
То правда про скотину-то была. Порой и соседям-гоям с делами этими в хлеву он помогал, про своих уж не поминая. Костяной костыль да верёвки — вот и все струменты потребные. Дар у него, что ли, был — а всё больше добром кончалось шинкаря вспоможение. А всё ж застыл, потом холодным покрылся Эфраим Захор. А что, коль не сдюжит и помрёт войтовна молодая? Да пан Омельчук его ж тогда, как резник-шойхет, сам на куски разделает...  
Однако ж, миновало такое несчастье. Сильная его рука, со щёлоком отмытая, вошла в женское лоно справно. Другой, ремнём тфилина наискось обмотанной, снаружи Захор делу помогал. Везучим был Эфраим — нащупал сразу малесенький пяточный бугор. Потянул за ножку, повернул ребёнка — а там уж и сама справилась молодая, здоровая баба. Как тогда тискал его в могучих объятиях медведь Остап — рёбра все на радостях помял...

***

Сталось это с войтовной в канун праздника Шавуот. Обыкновенно о ту пору в тени покосившихся надгробий только раскрываются ландыши. Богатая, плодородная земля, согретая щедрым теплом, сладостно парит. Знать бы Эфраиму, что скоро тьма сгустится над Полонным и постигнет всех иудеев великая кара...  
Кровь лилась из окон хат, потоками текла по белёным стенам. Девочки-еврейки грудью падали на острия кинжалов, чтоб только козакам озверелым не достаться. Он же, сын покойного ребе Шимшона Эфраим Захор, во время резни сидел в подполе. Да не по своей воле там оказался... Среди бегущей толпы за шкирку на коня он был встащен, да в хату приволочён войтом Омельчуком. Ганна же своими руками в лех затолкала. На пузатые жбаны и крынки Эфраим остановившимся взглядом смотрел — ведь и того, что успел увидеть, не забыть было вовеки.  
О судьбе невесты своей и справляться было нечего — ведь на его, эфраимовых глазах полоснула себе клинком по горлу Фейгеле. Братья все, плименики вповалку полегли безжизненной грудой. Словно брёвна, душегубы Хмеля страшными боевыми сокирами их обтёсывали. Эфраим же, пока не умчал ещё войтов аргамак их прочь, оборотился назад и глядел. Невесток двух молоденьких, отчаянно отбивающихся, увезли, перекинув через сёдла, козаки. Не смогли Эстерка и Ахува смерть достойную встретить...  
После двухдневной осады очищено от ляхов и жидовы было село Полонное — так, верно, докладывали своим полковникам рьяные чубатые сотники. Большая синагога их стала ныне доброю конюшней. Без малого десять тысяч собак жидовских истреблено было людьми славного гетьмана, прочие — татарами уведены в полон. Ведь предали панов ляхов слуги их лукавые, реестровые козаки. Отомкнули тайно ворота своим.  
Так толковали люди, толпясь у шинка, когда по настоянию войта снова Эфраим его двери распахнул. Раскрыл он створы широко, вглубь отступил, прямо и без страха на толпу глядя. Не понять того было запорожцам, но всё одно уже было сыну Шимшона, жить или умереть.  
\- Ужто он это? Охрим? - прокатилось настороженными шепотками. - Который Ганне-то малятку спас?  
\- А Калистрату тёлку-двухлетку выходил!  
\- Деда литвина немощного призрел...  
\- В долг, братцы, сколько раз мне наливал. Я же всё отдал до грошика потом. Как Бог свят!  
\- Так, вроде, жид он... Только непоганый для нас, свой? - схмурил брови армянин с толстой бычьей шеей.  
\- Выходит, что так, мостивые паны, - огладил длинный ус видный один, осанистый, в жупане густо-синем. Со свистом крутанул за петлю сверкающий аметистами пернач. - Жида этого мне не трогать. А коли треба, могу испросить у батьки гетьмана на то особый универсал, - добавил он под гогот козаков. - Живи, Охрим Захор, беспечально. Слово енерального осаула Ивана Богуна: не будет отребье это задирать.  
Смотрел, не мигая, на него Эфраим, с огненной от полуденного сияния головою. После кивнул только, да переглотнул кадыкастым горлом. Пусть снизойдет однажды на осаула Ивана вековая мудрость: не о чем печалиться, когда не осталось никого у тебя в целом свете.  
Красавца-козака такого, небось, наречённая в родном селе ждёт. Може, и мать-старушка ещё жива, товарищи верные имеются. А коли утратил бы всё это в один день — тогда бы как заговорил?  
Обождал Эфраим Захор, пока осаул кичливый отвернётся. И тихо молвил, глядя тому в чисто выскобленный затылок:  
\- А чтоб не знавал ты лучших дней, чем нынешние, а гой а хозар. Да отомстит Господь за их кровь!  
И видно, искренне так вражьему сыну это пожелал, что отворил уши для него бог иудеев. И уж не было у высоко взнёсшегося украинского полковника Богуна дней покойней и отрадней, чем после сражения Пилявского. Слава была, гремела по всей Речи Посполитой. А вот счастья, доли так не сподобился Иванко уж до самой смерти.

***

Вечерняя заря ярче яркого горела — словно кто сухих красок взял да на вине с желтком затёр. В проёме распахнутой двери, как заходили, бряцая оружием, люди гетьмана, видел Эфраим вишнёвую черлень, золотой реальгар небес. Гомонил подвыпивший люд шумно, хохотал да срамословил. Иные песни нестройно затягивали. Скрипя, покачивалась балка с оплывшими, слепленными свечами, кою саблей запорожец какой-то задел. Пели, могучими голосами стены сотрясая, обветренные вояки:

Ох, не успел козак Нечай на коня упасть,  
Почал ляхов, как снопы, по два ряда класть!

Захор же прижимал пальцами веки закрытых глаз, шептал своё извечное: «Барух шем квод малхуто лэ-олам ва-эд». Разглаживал костяным гребнем волнистую бороду. Да только распахнулась тут настежь дверь шинка и встал на пороге рослый, крепкий козаче.  
Но не топорщились весело тёмные усы, не блестели в улыбке ровные зубы. На диво, медов-горилки с шинкаря он не требовал, на раскрасневшихся девок-стряпух любострастно не глядел. С ликом скорбным, будто схоронил кого, молча миновал козак все столы, к загородке эфраимовой подошёл.  
Вздрогнул Захор, когда поднял тот на него взгляд светлых глаз и внятно проговорил:  
\- Шолэм а-врахá, прошу пана шинкаря... Не имею при себе я набитого гаманца. Однако ж, есть у меня то, что цикавым пану может показаться.  
\- Алейхем шолэм! Да кто ты, добрый человек? - воздел удивлённо руки Эфраим. - Откуда речь нашу разумеешь?  
\- Кылыч-беем меня кличут, - схмурил смоляные брови тот. - А словам немногим на идиш-тайч научился у брата названного, Ицхака Лебенбаума. В городе Люблине Ицик мой обретается. Хоть вестей от него давно и не имею...  
\- Что же есть у тебя для доброго торга? - облокотился тогда о невысокую загородку Захор.  
Дело это обыкновенное было, из имущества что в уплату за чарку принимать. А после великого разгрома польского войска уж было что сбыть с рук пограбившем обозы победителям... Пока отмерял Эфраим гожелчину — кому штофик, полуштоф в плоской зелёной бутыли, а кому чарку пригубить только, стоял Кылыч-бей смирно в стороне. А как отошли те питухи — так втолкнул Захора за резную дубовую заслонку, да, полу свиты приподняв, вынул увёрнутую в полотно саблю. Как принял её с рук на руки Эфраим, развернул отсыревшую от дождей ткань — так и обомлел, ладонью себе рот зажимая.  
Много повидал на своем веку холодной зброи жид Захор, однако ж сабля та многажды всё виденное превосходила. Дрожащими от волнения руками дотронулся он до крестовины, что слепила звездой из диамантов. Прозрачные, кабошонами гранёные смарагды на ножнах заворожили бы всякого, кто знал толк в шляхетной роскоши. Взял с полки свои окуляры вериллового стекла Эфраим. К переносью прижал, к рукояти пригляделся. Из какого жаду она, хотел понять Захор: гладкого или же того, редкостного, как померанцева корка наощупь? И скатен ли жемчуг в кисти, что из дюжины низок была собрана?  
Достал он со свистом шабелину из ножен и аж зажмурился — так полыхнула в глаза полоска золотого узорочья на клинке дамасской стали. Козак же смурной молча стоял, к стене почерневшей прислонясь, да с поникшей головою. Вдоволь давал насмотреться на саблю, магната какого польского достойную. Ни единожды не поторопил.  
\- Знаем мы оба, что цены твоя сабля баснословной, - начал Эфраим, но недослушал его козаче.  
\- Цена её? Что цена... Дорогая это память об особе одной для меня, - покачал тот головою. - Однако же, недостает душевных сил видеть её боле. Возьми, ради всех святых, себе её, шинкарь. А заведению всему наливай три дни безкоштовно палёную эту горилку. Ведь и нема чего тут пить-то, окромя неё? Винокурню, небось, панмолодцы наши разорили тебе. Опустошили амбары с мукою, мёдом и солодом...  
Потёр лицо тогда всей рукой Эфраим, ошеломлённый шибко его речами. Да где ж это видано, чтоб козаки такие в шинок к нему являлись? Не поносили всяко, говорили «пан шинкарь»... И не всё равно Кылыч-бею этому, як его справы, хоть у самого горе, сразу видать. И в первый раз со времён Гзерот, господней кары, шевельнулось в нём чувство сострадания.  
\- Да будет так! - пообещал Захор, за жилистое запястье запорожца ухватив. - Станет по слову твоему. Три дни пей ты в моем шинке и товарищам наливай. Рубцом да пшеничной тетерей с жареным луком до отвала тебя потчевать велю. Эй, не журись, добрый человек! - хлопнул он козака по могучему плечу. - Мудрость моего народа так говорит: пока открыты глаза — надо надеяться.

***

После, когда уж набрался мутной, сивушной отруты смурной тот запорожец, понесли его ноги вдругорядь к Эфраиму. Удальцы гетьмана уж как только не славословили щедрого своего товарища. Сестёр пригожих в жёны сулили, в знакомцы набиваясь. Кому ж не любо задарма три-то дни выпивать? Кто откажется от свойственника такого гарного? Да только не стал брататься с ними да беседы душевные заводить Кылыч-бей. Угрюмый шибко был.  
Сел он поряд с эфраимовым закутком на занозистый да проеденный мышами пол. Люльку вынул. Слезящимися, красными от кручины очами сквозь дымовую завесу на Захора посмотрел.  
И смутно подумал Эфраим тогда: уж видно, сталось с козаком этим щось сходное с несчастной его жидовскою судьбой. Коли нет утешения и в кругу своих, отрады нет в хмельном зелье.  
\- А живые из родных остались у тебя кто, Кылыч-бей?  
\- Небож, дитё ещё, - не подымая глаз, сглотнул тот. - Да Ицик, брат мой названный. Прочие в земле все.  
Помолчали потом. Смотрел Захор, как пьёт козак тягучими глотками дым, да продолжать разговор всё не решался.  
\- Ну, а хата твоя цела? Местечко, где рос?  
Сморщилось у Кылыч-бея на это жалостно лицо. Трубку свою с прогоревшим табаком в щель меж досками он вытряхнул, да к поясу сызнова шнурками приторочил. Не отпускала тоска, видать, и от самолучших тютюнов...  
\- А помнишь, как наречённая твоя ласково называла? Меня вот Фейга моя, ты послушай, «Фишеле» звала. Кудри на палец туго наматывала, - закусил губу Эфраим, вдруг припомнив и задохнувшись от горечи.  
Прикрыл тогда глаза рукою козак, заплакал. Тряслись его сильные плечи под залатанной свитой, и не знал уж Эфраим Захор, к чему раны ему разбередил. До крайности изумлён был шинкарь. Жидом пархатым во времена Хмеля будучи, не часто встретишь человека, коему столь же погано, как тебе.  
\- А видел ты наверное, что невеста твоя вот совсем мертва? - тогда хлопца этого Эфраим спросил.  
Поднял тот на него неосмысленный взгляд и головой помотал.  
\- Так значит, встретиться у вас ещё надежда есть? - с невольной завистью покосился Захор.  
\- Так... Да только ничтожна совсем она. Мала, как песчинка, - со вздохом козак отвечал. Свиту от крошек тютюна отряхнул, на ноги поднялся.  
\- А всё ж песчинка твоя больше, чем ничего, - зажевал шинкарь кончик рыжего уса. И, просьб не дожидаясь, протянул бедолаге налитую до краев чару.  
\- На вот, пей. Да и дай-то Бог, встретитесь вы где с милой своей, на том или этом свете.  
\- А мэхáйе, Эфраим, - поднял тот чарку потемнелого серебра. И одним махом до дна её осушил.

***

Через желтеющие всхолмья и долины, прорезанные затопленными дождём оврагами, грозно, неостановимо текло их войско. Посерёдке же расходилось двумя широкими рукавами. И по левую руку выступали ощетиненные косами и пиками чубатые козаки. По правую же надвигалась тёмная лавина татар на гривастых и низкорослых степных аргамаках.  
Развевались на ветру красные метёлки на вершинах бунчуков, земля дрожала от конской поступи. Через Ямполь и Збараж проходил их путь, раскисшими осенними гатями да к высоким зубчатым стенам Львова. Ибо так решила согласно полковничья рада, как один, шестопёры боевые воздев. Так гетьман сам решил.  
Дорогою вышла им от союзников домопога. Сам наследник ханского престола, калга-султан Кырым-гирей с ордою до Хмельницкого пришёл. Старовинный руський город Львов отчего же не пограбить басурманам? Не поживиться чужим добром, покуда гяуры глупые дерутся — один Аллах ведает, за что?  
А ведь там, за Львовом, в глубине исконно польских земель — Люблин и Варшава. И кто знает, как далеко заведёт холопского предводителя шальная его удача... Ведь в Англии, где мятежное войско Кромвеля недавно заключило под стражу короля, уж вписывали в летописи хронисты: «В пыли и крови упала Речь Посполита, некогда мощная держава, под ноги козаков.»  
Как привставал Дарий в стременах, из-под руки на воинство козацко-татарское глядя — аж дух перехватывало от одного вида такой мощи. Двести тыщ конных и пехоты было их загалом — и взглядом это море людей не охватить. Сотню разнокалиберных армат тянули со скрипом воловьи упряжки. А ещё гуляй-городыни — передвижные осадные башни мастерили умельцы, как двигался Хмельницкий ко Львову. Разрывные ядра отнятым у поляков шлифованым порохом и картечью начиняли — по всем правилам сапёрной науки подкопы под стены вести.  
А полковниками засланные в розвидку отряды конные — козацкие чаты, вести одна другой краше доносили. Польские разгромленные региментари и не верят, что город уцелеет. Великий хорунжий коронный, Конецпольский, как позорно бежал от Пилявы со всею шляхетской верхушкой — так нос высунул только в столице. Заславский, только услышав о приближении Хмеля, спешно оставил Львов и тоже отступил. Миколай Остророг же сетует, что всё пропало: нет ни золота, ни оружия для войска. И уж всякий в городе сносит свои ценности и имущество к костёлу отцов Францисканцев у Низкого замка. Слёзно умоляет хоть кого из королевских региментарей остаться, оборонить от пшеклентных схизматов.  
Да только какие защитники из трёх этих пилявчиков бездарных? Сечевиками в насмешку были прозваны они не иначе, как «Латина», «Детина» и «Перина». Да останься они хоть все, вместе со светлейшим князем Ярёмой Вишневецким, ясно было: не выстоять львовянам.  
Ведь ополчения на весь город — и двух тысяч не наберётся. До того жалкое число это было, что бургомистр, Мартин Гросваер, и поминать его всуе воспретил. Да только от лихих людей батьки Богдана да татарских лазутчиков разве что укроется? Голубю — и то незаметно было не пролететь...

***

Цельную седмицу, а то и поболе было им ходу до города-крепости над Полтвой. Дарий уж ничего — в себя-то пришёл трошки, оклемался после пьянства беспробудного в шинке. За то Эфраиму Захору благодарность сердечная. Отмыл, накормил, да отлежаться дал ему, приговаривая: «Ой вей! Шикер ви а гой!» А как встало солнышко — пробудил прежде друзей новых закадычных да тишком проводил с добрыми напутствиями. Пока чью сестру Параску иль Горпыну всамделе ему, разине, не сосватали...  
Да только язык — он всегда тянется к больному зубу. Вот и Дарко словно нарочно выискивал того, от чего поганей ему станет.  
Был при гетьмане военачальник один, над Корсуньским полком ныне поставленный. Сечевые кликали Морозенком, шибко уважали за храбрость да талант недюжинный — ведь ещё с Жёлтых Вод на сторону восставших тот перешёл. И не один — а со всем ему подначальным реестровым полком. Да только вызнал Дарий, что природный это шляхтич герба Прус Третий. И что взаправдашнее имя его — Господи помилуй, Мрозовицкий Нестор Станислав!  
Лежал Дарко подле костра впритирку с товарищами-козаками, кереёй тёплою накрывшись. А в затуманенном, сонном уме его всё ворочалась мысль. Что, если прав рыжий Захор, и надеяться надо? Ведь и прекраснейшие перлы, что по доске катаются, из песчинки ничтожной вырастают. Може, увидятся когда с паном Стасиком? Да хоть бы один ещё раз в глаза ему взглянуть — а там и помереть не жаль...  
Не знал тогда Хилчевский: сложить голову в бою было не суждено, бо совсем иное уготовал для него Господь. Не ведал, что не пройдёт и года, как про полковника-поляка, заколотого гусарами под Збаражем, будут передавать сказания из уст в уста. Что станут выводить старческими дребезжащими голосами кобзари:

Ой, Морозе-Морозенку,  
Ты славный козаче!  
За тобою, Морозенко,  
Вся Вкраина плаче!

***

Приземистая кузня деда Свирида была возле самого Троянова вала. Как выйдешь — так и вставала пред тобою высоченная насыпная гряда, кою шесть веков назад древние поляне ещё соорудили. От лихих степных кочевников заслонами такими землю свою они ограждали. Пока те проходы для конницы прорубят, есть время войску изготовиться к обороне. А ведь иные голомозые, издалека узрев мощный вал, и сразу чамбулы свои назад повертали. Убирались, откуда пришли.  
Знал ныне Дарко: самый длинный из кольцевых валов тянулся вдоль берега Роси. Шёл мимо Корсуня, пересекал речку Каменку да поворачивал к Радомышлю, достигая берегов Тетерева. А ведь не приведись ему быть на постое с войском гетьмановым в Белой Церкве — про то и не ведал бы.  
Да слава Богу, дед Свирид в хате у себя приютил, работы ему задал, чтоб бездельем не маяться. От безделья-то знамо что стается. Недаром говорят: «Ржа ест железо, а печаль — сердце». А что премного мудростей знал седой кряжистый дедок — так то любо Дарию было. Бо сызмальства с людям умней себя он тянулся. Даже и в холопские времена, когда Овражка Лисьего покидать не мыслил. Батька его Карпо как умел рассказывать — заслушаешься! Но и белоцерковский потомственный коваль, Свирид Зализняк ни в чём не уступал.  
От зари да зари подымал Дарко тяжеленную кувалду да без устали бил по наковальне. Большой фартух воловьей кожи его от искр калёных берёг. Хорошо у них с дедом вдвох-то выходило, как мастерство и сила вместе сочетались. А в деле ковальском иначе и не можно. Да только Свирид-то телом уж совсем не крепок был, седьмой десяток шёл ему...  
Рядом, в дыму и копоти, освещённые огненными отсветами от горна, трудились подмастерья. Два больших кожаных меха раздувать потребно было, чтобы плавить неподатливое кричное железо. А ведь и это, нечистое — со шлаком, что нужно ковкой выколачивать, ещё поди получи! Со дна заболоченной речки руду с илом помалу черпай, да веди дела с купой пройдох-углежогов. Ох, и трудным был кузнеца промысел — но зато, коль всамделе выучишься, николи уж бедствовать не будешь. Потому и приводили козáчки к деду отроков-сыновей, в учни взять слёзно упрашивая.  
Ввечеру закатывалось почивать в пышные пуховые перины усталое солнце. Тогда и работу они кончали, на морозец выходя да чистейшим снегом с себя сажу оттирая. Обыкновенно хлопцев хмельных да девчат весёлых вокруг и не было — безлюдная то была окраина Белой Церквы. Завсегда так делается — кузню у самых городских валов располагают. Коли по чьей оплошности займётся пламенем она — так чтоб не выгорело вокруг всё, ущерба было помене. Да и без надобности люди простые кузни-то чурались. Бормотали под нос себе: «Умудряет Бог слепца, а чёрт — кузнеца». Хилчевскому же оно на руку только было — с души воротило с кем знаться сейчас да разговоры пустые вести.  
У деда ж к нему простые да понятные пытанья всё были. Про западный поход войска всё больше — прежнее-то и без Дария доложили ему.  
\- Что же сталось с тамошней жидовой? Невже снова резня была страшная? - спрашивал старик под гудение горна, утирая с лысого лба бегущий пот.  
\- Ни, диду, - мотал Дарко головой. - Две общины жидовских издавно было во Львове — жил я там сам, знаю. Которая числом невелика, в самом городе обреталась; бóльшая же снаружи. И как стало гореть предместье — те, что за стенами, соплеменников приютили.  
\- А облога? Нут-ко, как всё было, расскажи!  
\- Так обыкновенно, - зачерпнул Дарий ковшиком из жбана воды, отпил три больших глотка. - Взял полковник Кривонос Высокую башню — с тоей высоты можно было курей стрелять на рынке... Выходы перекрыл к Полтве. Мор начал косить людей — пяток дён бы, может, промучались, да и вынесли б ключи от ворот. Ан нет, передумал наш гетьман. Шестьдесят и пять тыщ дукатов токмо с города взял — татарам ведь надобно заплатить, без добычи те не уйдут.  
\- Как же так сталось-то? - кряхтя, отставил щипцы в сторону и разогнулся Свирид. - Отчего батька Хмель на попятную пошёл? Львов не взял. У Замостья долго стоял — так тоже отступился...  
Почесал Дарко потную шею и, как умел, ответил:  
\- Есть у гетьмана всему резон, диду. Не оробел перед шляхтой Богдан-Зиновий Хмельницкий — а о народе своём печётся да наперёд про всё думает. Ведь сейм елекцийный требования его принял. Не возвели они крулем ненавистного козачеству Вишневецкого — а Яна-Казимира, как Батька просил, выбрали.  
\- И только? Силищу-то какую собрали, а? Когда ж ещё такое приведётся?  
\- Эх, да не всё ты знаешь, дед, - невесело Дарий рукой махнул. - Полковник Кривонос в те чáсы от язвы моровой помер. Тугай-бея, союзника верного, тож не стало — без него-то не так сподручно с татарвой. Да и реки уже вот-вот льдом скуёт. И куда нам с куцыми свитами да ветхими гермяками противу ляхов? Те-то в шубах богатых все.  
\- Ох... маловеры! - морщась, потирал поясницу дед Свирид. - Морозца испугались!  
\- Да кабы только морозца, - вздохнул Дарко, над мокрой губой ладонью провёл. - Ведь кончили давнюю свою междоусобицу европейские монархи — в аккурат, как под стенами Львова мы стояли. И целые армии бродяг-мародёров теперь шибко рады будут к ляхам на службу-то наняться. Панам только пальцами щёлкнуть надо. И уж те-то поднаторели в сражениях и осадах! А у нас половина войска — хлопы, с полей согнанные...  
\- Диду Свирид, - несмело подал голос подмастерье, белоголовый отрок с чумазым скуластым лицом. - А что, меха-то нам с Калеником раздувать? Аль поки що не треба?  
\- Делай, что велено тебе, - осерчав, отвесил ему подзатыльник коваль. - Матка в учни твоя отдавала, сказывала, стараться шибко будешь. А это мне что за своеволие?  
\- Выбачь, диду, - понурился тот. За работу свою с прежним усердием принялся. Спуску, вишь, не давал ему родной дед.  
Зализняк же взялся сызнова за щипцы. Ручным молотом только указывал Дарку, куда кувалдой садить. Он не прекословил — видел, как тошно старику. Ведь знал от соседей Дарий: трое сынов его по весне ушли козацкие свободы воевать, да так и сгинули. Двое под Жёлтыми водами, и под Корсунем — остатний, третий. Волком тут взвоешь...

***

Дивный день нынче был, морозный да звонкий, что серебряный колоколец. Как глядел Дарко на Рось, на вершине вала стоя — видел, что схватился первый ледок. В заиндевевших камышах, некулюже переваливаясь на озябших лапах, собирались в стаи гуси.  
А ещё с того вала было видно: одни за другими неслись четвёрками запряжённые сани, мчали молодых к венцу. Ведь Куделица сегодня была, сытное Пилипово Заговенье. Дальше же начинался большой сорокадневный пост. Потому и успеть было надобно к алтарю — или уж молись Богу да жди Рождества Христова. С Пилиповки к тому ж обыкновенно были по хатам «бабьи засидки» — пряли жинки дружно шерсть и лён, чесали пушистые кудели. А под мерный перестук прялок пожившие юных уму-разуму научали...  
\- Дарий! Дарусю! Сойди-тка к деду, словом перемолвиться нужно! - позвал снизу Свирид, задрав клочковатую сивую бороду.  
Делать нечего — ухватился Хилчевский тогда за верх верёвочной лестницы да слезать стал. Ужто и малость побыть без него не может теперь дед? От жаркого горна ведь не отходил Дарко уж вторую седмицу. Плечи вон выперлись какими буграми — свита, того гляди, по шву разойдётся...  
\- Ты мне скажи-ка, козаче, - надавил ему на плечо Свирид, на негодную, выщербленную наковальню усаживая, - воевать не замаялся? В кузне уж насмотрелся я на спину твою — она теперь прочней седельной кожи, поди! Шкуры живой и нет, одне шрамы... Добре, руки-ноги не перешиблены, очи целы. С тобой-то я теперь кузнец однорукий — помощника, значит, маю. Раньше вовсе безрукий был.  
Глядел на него исподлобья Дарко, уж догадываясь понемногу, к чему коваль Зализняк ведёт. И хоть знал, чем розмова их скончится — а из уважения к сединам старика выслушать хотел.  
\- Молчишь, разумник? - шевельнул кустистыми бровями тот. - Може, дед Свирид дело кажет? Николи не думал, что так станется — а называл бы я тебя, Дарко, сыном. Недолго уж осталось небо коптить мне, вышел срок. А ты бы кузню мою унаследовал, хату да скотный двор со всем добром. Разве ж плохо, а? Разве первая красавица в округе за коваля могучего не пойдёт? Что, на батьку гетьмана всё оглядываешься? Так и он после Рождества венчаться будет с Геленой своей...  
Усмехнулся Хилчевский невесело, переглотнул в горле ком. Да знал бы только дед — може, не поминал бы тогда батьки Хмеля зазнобу. Ходила народная молва: католичкою Гелена та была, да высокого шляхетного рода. И хоть над всем Войском Запорожским Богдан Хмельницкий был головою — а и он, вишь, пред полячкой не мог устоять. Митрополита Киевского, Галицкого и Всея Руси для благословления призвал — так сильно желал быть с панною. Что уж про простого-то козака говорить — такого, как Дарко? Да ведь легче было обе руки в раскалённый горн сунуть, чем забыть своего Станислава.  
Поднял Хилчевский голову да на деда посмотрел. Сколько надежды было у того в блёклых, слезящихся голубых очах! Сколько мольбы...  
Стыдом ожгло козака, ровно хлёсткою нагайкой.  
\- Выбачь, диду, - как давешний внучок-подмастерье, повинился он он всей души. - Знаю, что нету тебе верного помощника, роду продолженья нету. Вижу скорбь твою великую! Да только не про мою честь и кузня эта, и всё нажитое тобой добро. Истинно говорю: не есть это мне предначертанный путь, ковалем в Белой Церкве зостаться...  
Перекрестился Дарко. Крест свой вытянул из-за горловины, поцеловал. Кабы поверил да зла-то не держал хороший человек!  
\- Дурень какой бы только от дара такого щедрого отказался. Знаешь ты, дед, и сам. Да есть в убогом бытие моём цель и смысл — то недавно я только понял. Человека, сердцу дорогого, ищу — а других каких и вовек мне не надо. Ни благ, ни жизни сытой здесь, в радости и покое. Бо и не жизнь это — покуда не найду то, что утратил.  
Закивал тогда часто дед Свирид, рукавом тулупа нос себе утёр. Да видно, доходчиво всё обсказал ему Хилчевский — ясно было, решенья не переменит козак уже. Не стал старик больше его уламывать. Заохал только с горя да в кузню заковылял — робить, пока руки ещё служат. Там меж вкопанных столбов с поперечными брусьями кобылка маялась, трясла волнистой гривой — то привёл её подковать почтенных лет один скорняк...

***

Свесил Дарий руки меж колен, вздохнул тяжко. Обидел деда, пёс шелудивый... А ведь тот к нему со всей душой! И набиваться на ночлег не пришлось — Свирид как увидел бредущим по обочине тракта, сам упряжку остановил. На телегу к себе позвал — а там рысцой понесли гнедые на окраину, где хата ковалева стояла...  
Да только припомнилось Дарию и иное. Как пробирался в Полонном меж пьяных храпящих туш, скрипучих половиц стараясь не потревожить. Выбрался за порог, в хрустальную свежесть раннего утра — тут и отозвал его в сторонку шинкарь. Молвил, глядя глубоко запавшими карими очами:  
\- Навряд ли увидимся мы когда ещё. Говорил ты, что на саблю ту и глядеть теперь не в силах? Есть у и меня вещица одна такая. Храню её, бо после хупы нашей хотел подарить невесте. Но и видеть теперь невмочь, и избавиться решимости недостаёт.  
Сунул он тут руку за пазуху да достал мешочек коричневой мягкой кожи. А как распустил туго стянутый шнурок — выкатилась Дарию на подставленную ладонь перлина формы невиданной. Не круглой она была и не сплюснутой — а словно капля росы, что сорвётся вот-вот. Да сама колеру стыдливого — ну как нежный вересковый цвет...  
Затянул сызнова Эфраим вощёный шнур, ему мешочек протянул.  
\- Коли надежда твоя окажется не напрасной — вот и отдашь наречённой, чтобы, как талисман, носила. От жида Эфраима Захора, скажешь — на долгую да счастливую жизнь. Ну... помни меня, пан козак. «Захор» ведь и означает «помнить».  
Обнялись они крепко с шинкарём. Как же благодарен ему за речи эти был Хилчевский! А время спустя уж понял: не безделушку редкостную, а надежду ему подарил тогда Эфраим. Уберёг от помрачения душевного. Уж навиделся Дарко, как трогались умом-то люди, не вынеся своих невзгод.  
Может, пожалеет он ещё, что с дедом ковалем у Трояновых валов не остался. Но только гусара своего мог Дарий повстречать, лишь воюя. А потому судьба ему была идти с Войском Запорожским до Чигирина, а дале — и на Сечь, зимовать. Там уж «як Пан Буг да» — пан Стасик вечно это прибавлял.

***

Повернулось врешти решт всё огромное войско с запада, от панской Польши. Так суровы больно степные ветра, студёны морозы, чтоб взимку баталии вести. Тут уж промеж ними да ляхами согласие было полное.  
А меж тем, королевским указом сталось на землях Подолии и Волыни диво, прежде невиданное. Родилась там держава новая, незалежная, Украиной называемая. Бо Киевское, Черниговское да Брацлавское воеводства определил новоизбранный Ян Казимир вотчиной козаков, гетьманщиной, ему не подначальной. Добились, стало быть, подлые хлопы привилеев каких-никаких. Таки не сплоховали!  
А стольным градом тоей Украины батька Хмельницкий Чигирин назначил. Там ить он сотником в реестровом полку десять лет прослужил верой и правдой. Это покуда не разорила хутор его родной да не пустила по миру наглая шляхта. Ну так урок панам был — да такой, что до гробовой доски не забудешь. Ужо попомнит бесправного сотника подстароста Данило Чаплинский! Ужо икнётся покрывавшему этот разбой Конецпольскому — тому, что «Дитиной» звался теперь...  
Расцветал в двух вёрстах от берега Днепра Чигирин, гетьманская столица. Прибывали туда всё новые полки на постой, також и простые посполитые миряне. Работа всякая так и кипела. Ведь крепость чигиринская, лет пятнадцать как ляхами подновлённая, никуда не годилась нынче — переменились с тех пор каноны фортификации. Ныне ж потребно было пятиугольные бастионы по всем сторонам света возводить. А меж ними башни-равелины пониже — так, чтобы с верхнего погляду на вифлеемскую звезду весь замок был схожий. Вот и заводили известь стынущими руками широкоплечие каменщики-муляры, обтёсанные плиты ровно укладывая. Долбились сотни заступов о подмерзшую землю — рвы новые копали вкруг замка в два ряда.  
Да ещё свезли сюда ляшские пушки из взятой в июне крепости, Бара — любо-дорого было посмотреть, как сияла на солнце начищенная медь. Полковника Кривоноса то была заслуга, что не дожил до славных таких деньков.  
Но недолго бывший город Речи Посполитой мог всех прибывающих в себя вмещать. Пятьдесят тыщ народу набилось в Чигирин — а дале уж очень тесно стало. Потому выселились Кирилловский, Каневский да Ирклиевский полки за стены, пригород в одночасье основав. И уж его обносили валами и рвами засучившие рукава козаки — строить своё, так рук на то не жалеть...  
И радоваться бы Дарию делам таким — да только разумение хлопа бывшего было ему из себя не вытравить. Задумывался невольно Хилчевский: что ж будет, когда настанет весна и пора сева? Не сами же паны вельможные за бороной-то пойдут? Тут и не станет больше у них терпения для ентих всех вольностей — и уж тогда найдут ляхи способ, как смердов своих до фольварков обратно возвернуть.  
Что тогда батька Хмель скажет тем простым посполитым, кто помогал вольную Украину добывать? «Прощевайте, браття, да идите с Богом»? «Не надобны вы мне боле — а ступайте лучше до своих панов»?  
«Да чтоб не увидеть мне времён таких» — вот чего Дарко у Бога просил, пальцы о горячий воск обжигал. Господь внимал, смотрел с иконы кроткими голубиными очами, словно бы обещая.

***

Ох, и густо населён скоро стал «город за брамою». Ну ж бо, в сотне козацкой по укладу нынешнему людей две с половиной сотни было. И таких в каждом полку — два десятка-то наверняка. А ещё ведь люди ремесленные войсковым завсегда потребны: бондари, кравцы, цирюльники тож. Ковали и тесляры, лекари и пороховых дел мастера — всех не перечислишь. Так и сталось, что по берегам Тясмина, где раньше только парили в тумане крачки, ныне бурлило разношёрстное людское сборище.  
Понастроили козаки длинных срубов, до самого Рождества пробыть тут загадывая. Сотни дымков курилось под вечереющим небом, плыло вдоль серого камня городских стен. Козачество же — кто потрапезничав, а кто готовясь чрево набить только, в корчмах взвеселяло душу. Кто чаркою зелена вина, а кто неспешной беседою с товарищем. Простые ж миряне, кто в братстве сечевом не состоял, до вдовушек румяных ночку скоротать шли...  
Корчма близ Овчинной слободы подобалась дуже Дарию. Русин из-под Смоленска, Ждан Крупеник хозяином тут был, что с дочкой прежнего корчмаря одружился. И уж у него не затевали люди драк с пьяных глаз, не поганили слух нетверезыми речами. Потому — держал ухо востро русобородый Ждан да верные его люди, честь подворья своего блюдя. И коли надо было упившегося хлопца с крыльца вышвырнуть в грязюку — не сумлевались плечистые молодцы его. А что еда на любой вкус была да вина не разбавлены — то уж остатних сомнений лишало. Потому и было в корчме ждановой завсегда народу полным-полно. От свечных огоньков светло там было, радостно — да круглые зады стряпух хорошо видать, коли кто охоч.  
Стылым месяцем груднем зябко на дворе от белых снежных мух. И страсть как охота себя побаловать, варенухи сладкой да горячей испить. Из горилки с мёдом она делалась — да щедро туда груш, вишен и слив сушёных прибавляли. Уж не хужей, поди, сбитня, что расхваливал побывавший в Калуге знакомый пушкарь. С тем и пришёл Дарко в корчму, полный кувшин себе одному затребовав; да к нему жареных свиных рёбер для пущей благости.  
Два рода козаков было в товаристве обыкновенно. Одни буянили да пили крепко, до последней ветхой рубахи, до креста нательного в шинке всё спуская. Другие ж без дела не сидели, сызмальства к труду приученные, и во хмелю их видели редко. Хилчевский, вестимо, к таковским принадлежал — легко находил, чем на хлеб себе заработать.  
И предметный лист мог Дарий вывести пером без огрехов, да с вензелями. И коня товарищу подковать — чай, уроки деда Свирида не пропали втуне. Пороховую мякоть мешать с водою и продавливать сквозь сито мог для пушкарей — дело немудрёное, но терпения требует. Да мало ли было всяких справ! Главное что: монета звонкая у Дарка водилась в кишени, и всяко он не бедствовал...  
Уж взялся Дарий за сочное рёбрышко, всласть погрызть его думая, когда приметил поблизу знакомую чью-то морду. А как повернул голову — так и застыл с недонесённой до рта едой. Ведь Лёнька Данбар то был, дядьки его родного джура! Зашёл тот, видно, только вот — озирался, не иначе, людей с куреня своего ища. Но Дарко так был рад хоть кого из прежней жизни встретить, что и думать не стал — замахал рукой обрадованно.  
\- Леонтий! - крикнул он зычно, о стол облокотясь. - Лёню, ты?  
Обернулся тот, да так и вздрогнул, завидев Дарка — ажно на два шага попятился.  
\- Га, да ты это брось, - ехидно осклабился Дарий, припомнив уведённый из хаты канчук. - Поди-ка, сядем, как старые знакомцы потолкуем. Счётов ведь нет у меня с тобой. А я всё одно без товарища сим вечером.  
Подошёл тот, волком глядя. На липовую лаву напротив Дарка сел. На пол харкнул да молвил так:  
\- Варенухи тогда, что ли, дай — озяб я. А что, зла взаправду не держишь? Или тоже смертного боя да зуботычин от тебя ждать?  
Кивнул Дарий было, чару свою к нему придвигая. Да тут расслышал в точности, что Лёня-то сказал.  
\- Тоже? - нахмурился он тогда. - Это с кем же ты, мил человек, меня ровняешь?  
\- Да с кем, - усмехнулся горько Леонтий, - как не с дядькою разлюбезным? Родня ведь вы, оба из Хилчевских. Оба в низовое козачество подались. Что, и рука такая ж тяжёлая у тебя?  
Поднёс тот к губам полную чару — тут-то и понял Дарко, что рука трясётся у хлопца. А с виска-то, святые угодники, кровушка у него бежит! Губа треснутая вздулась, синяки повсюду — это только, что глазу видать. А под одёжей, может, и того хуже?  
\- Окстися, Лёню, - цыкнул Дарий, на дядьку шибко негодуя, - сроду на своих не поднимал я руку. А тяжёлая ли она — про то только вороги знают. За что же досталось тебе от Петра? Ужто верный джура обращенья такого достоин — ведь сколько лет ты уж при нём!  
Опустил Лёнька Данбар низко голову, ничего не ответил — только легли на щёки его долгие тени от ресниц. Тут и понял Хилчевский, худо совсем хлопцу. Да не токмо тело болит у него — а душа обиженная к милосердию взывает. Дожили: уж от всякого теперь горемыка побоев да слова неласкового ждёт...  
\- Да какое ж ещё обращенье скурвин сын заслуживает? - выдохнул, наконец Лёнька. Очи серые на него возвёл.  
Обмер Дарий, ажно рот приоткрыл — отчего дядев джура столь погано о себе говорит, не мог понять он.  
\- Да не лупи ты глаза-то, - невесело усмехнулся тот. - Ведь не зазря я хулу на себя возвожу — как есть, сын паскудной девки Леонтий Данбар. Это тебе любой в курене скажет.

***

Обглоданы были все рёбра, також умят чугунок кулиша и суп-чернина с гусиной крови. Ляхи тот суп придумали — на манер басурман, что конской крови не чурались. А сколько раз тащили им девчата полюбившуюся пряную варенуху! Народу в корчме к утру почти не стало — а те, что сидели по углам, переговаривались негромко. Дарко уж сам носом клевал, без сна обходиться непривычный. А на дубовом столе лежал белокурой головою джура с Ирклиевского полка.  
Спал Леонтий, совсем заморившись — а никто и не думал его будить. Стряпухи мимо ажно плыли, судками не гремя — жаль было хлопца сероглазого, пригожего. Ведь как серафим он ликом был, что наземь из райских кущ пал да синцев премного наставил...  
Дарий же с похмельною больной головою всё в стол глядел, крепко задумавшись. Опечалила его лёнина история, правду сказать — а помочь Дарко и не мог ничем. Разве вот выслушать, со своим не встревая. И пока внимал, нутром холодея — уж десять раз он Данбару канчук злосчастный тот простил. Бо столько на долю хлопчика выпало — другой бы кто и не выдюжил да удавился, хомут через матицу перекинув. Ведь выявилось: ничего толком и не знал Дарко про дядю своего.

***

Открыл ему Леонтий: скорботным душевно был Петро Хилчевский. Да не такого это была рода хворь, чтоб сразу приметить — ни сном, ни духом были все хлопцы в курене. Да, жесток и крут на расправу был отаман — волосы дыбом вставали от дел его, и устрашался всякий. Но разве ж козакам запорожским мягким, как пшённая каша, надо быть? На то и старшой таков, чтоб вражины убоялись! Но сперва, как всё было, розповесть тут следует.  
Волочилась с ирклиевскими в походы на татарву непутёвая хвойда одна. Ляшка она была из-под Тарнова, именем Малгожата — да козаки Госькой, не чинясь, нарекли. Что ни вечер, валили белотелую Гоську на телегу в запревшую солому, замаранный подол на лицо задрав. Пользовали в очередь по своему разумению. А то, срамными выкриками друг друга подзуживая, и по двое непотребства чинили с ней — жинка-то ничейная, кто ж за неё вступится? За всё был Гоське от кухарей харч да настоенная на тютюне, горло дерущая горилка. Это утешиться бабе пропащей.  
А меж тем, прижила та некогда от жовнира иноземного байстрюка-мальчишку, коего всюду с собой таскала. Леонтием кликала — гарным ей имя такое казалось. По отцу же, шкоту, было ему прозванье Данбар. И вот, пока матка ремеслом своим занятая — случалось, и сунет зачерствевший сухарь боязливой дитине кто, макушку мягонькую пригладит. Хлопчик он незлобивый был — ко всякому так и тянулся, наказов взрослых слушался. Словом, свой запорожцам Лёнька стал. Привыкли шибко к нему все.  
То такое было в Сечи: привозили козаки из походов малолетних хлопцев, что приглянулись им в чужедальних краях. Тех крестили, воспитывали в воинском духе. Особливо любили прихватывать с собой православных сирот, кои звались тут сыновцами. А инакше откуда у холостого товариства взяться прибытку?  
Двенадцать уж было Лёне, когда упившийся вусмерть козачина пистоль Гоське в ухо сунул да голову на ошмётки ей разнёс. Скоро промокли, зачервонели долгие светлые косы; не отзывалась больше матка. Ночь под телегою просидел Лёнька, уревевшись так, что весь обессилел. Не дурак же был, разумел: кому сдался хлопец хилый, подлеток, да ещё скурвин сын? Сдохнет здесь, меж бурыми от дёгтя колёсными осями — никто и не вспомнит.  
А на рассвете, до того, как проснулся лагерь, вышел из намета отаманского человек. Зорька померанчево-жёлтыми кругами застила Лёньке зренье — увидел, кто это, только вблизи уже. Приметил его под возком куренной, дядька Петро. На корточки рядом сел.  
\- Ты меня не бойся, - так молвил, да завёл за ухо долгий оселедец с серебряной нитью. - Я, Лёня, взял бы тебя в джуры. Ведь Василя моего третьего дня ужалил татарин ядовитой стрелой. Да только любишь ли ты послушание? Станешь ли слово моё, как Божие, почитать?  
Впился взглядом в лицо отамана Лёнька, счастью своему не веря. После кинулся наземь, обхватил изгвазданный в навозе и степной пыли сапог, губами припал. А когда осмелился наверх посмотреть — милостиво взирал на него сверху вниз Петро Хилчевский. Солнце раскалённым нимбом вкруг головы его горело — новый теперь он стал для Лёни бог и господин.

***

И был Лёнька для отамана своего всем — о чём говорится прилюдно, и о чём шепчут на ухо. Кто бы сказал — верность всамделишная, от сердца. Кто бы — взаправдашнее то кохання. Что только в силах было человеческих, всем джура белоголовый сурового куренного ублажал — козаков-то прочих аж завидки брали.  
Были и те, что желали Леонтия место занять, поближе стать к своему отаману.  
Да только неведомо было тем дурням, как вскакивает в ночи Петро, потому что зрада мерещится. Спорит с пеной у рта неведомо с кем. Как хватается за шабелину, размахивает ею, в сукне намета дыры прорезая. А если подойдёшь, звуком заране о приближении не упредив — наземь повалит и коленом на горло будет давить, мольб твоих не слушая.  
Поумерили бы пыл завистники, знай они: все бёдра и бока мог исхлестать любимцу плёткой из жимолости Хилчевский. Жёстким луб у дерева этого был — до самого сочащегося, живого мяса сходила шкура с Лёньки. Но гладким оставалось чело у Петра — безразличным к муке его душевной тот был.  
А стоило отаманскому коню Орлику повредить ногу, на «чеснок» татарский с железными зубцами наступив — так обнимал его куренной за шею, не отходя! Плакал горючими слезами, в гриву тычась лицом — жеребца-то ему шибко жаль было.  
Вот валяется, бывало, Лёнька в горячке на кошме, от побоев полуживой. Раны только корочкой схватились. Шевельнуться больно, а о том, чтобы встать, нечего и думать. Этот войдёт, сядет у изголовья, лоб тяжёлой дланью прижмёт. Шепчет на ухо:  
\- А помирать, Лёню, не смел чтоб тут. Ишь, чего удумал... Скука ж меня одолеет.  
Словом, Иродом-то его козачество не просто так нарекло. Сечевые прозвища — они завсегда самые меткие.  
Но самым поганым было вот что: каждую пору года одолевала Петра жажда зверства, душегубского мучительства. Уж не о плётке речь тут шла — нужно было отаману жестоко калечить, убивать. Лёне-то неизменно сохранял он жизнь, сам же выхаживал — а что ж? Сладкими, упоительными были с ним ночи, налаженным походный быт. А вот с другими-то не церемонился — душу живую, не дрогнув, губил. И Лёньку с самого отрочества принуждал делать то же, бо от начала самого к рабскому послушанию тот был приведён...  
Бывало так, что ловили они с отаманом молодых девок в каком захолустном польском местечке. «Дарить панне красную ленту» забава эта называлась. Острым кинжалом нужно было позади шеи ей надрезать — а дале полоску эту вниз, что есть мочи, рвануть. Падали без чувств к ногам те девчата — и пнёшь, так не подымется.  
И много подобных катовых забав знал ещё Хилчевский Петро — почти все уж Лёня за время службы перевидел. Часто и сам подсоблял — деваться-то куда было? Ведь, как ни был плох отаман — всё был он Леонтию единый родной человек, на коем свет клином сошёлся. Да разве объяснишь это внятно кому?

***

Ни слова не мог выдавить из себя Дарко, как закончил Лёня свой рассказ. На шею только хлопцу руку положил, погладил. А выдал то, что самому вот недавно только открылось, мудростью нажитой поделился.  
\- Надеяться надо всё равно, слышишь, Лёню? Когда-нибудь, даст Бог, не будет боле над тобою власти Петра.  
Промолчал на это Лёнька Данбар — головой мотнул упрямо, сбросил даркову руку. Да и в самом деле, сором это выходил — один Хилчевский бьет, другой голубит.  
\- Тебе тоже что скажу, - искоса глянул на Дарка Леонтий. - И ты таким, как дядька родной, сделаться можешь — ежели волю себе дашь. А коли не случалось ещё — помяни моё слово, будет.  
Расстались они в предутренней тишине возле скорняцких хат, где за плетнями шкуры распялены темнели. С тяжёлым сердцем Дарий до куреня своего шёл. Понимал он: правдой может быть пророчество джуры, и того страшился.

***

Подзабыл про то через седмицу Дарий — да подошёл к нему возле котла, где кухарь полковой страву варил, отрок незнакомый. Свёрток сыромятной кожи протянул.  
\- Кылыч-бей будете, пане ласковый? Так это вот... Пан Данбар, отамана нашего правая рука, наказал передать прямо в руки. Да слова прибавить: «Хотел бы я так долг ему вернуть, как тебе сейчас возвращаю».  
Утёк уже юркий хлопец, когда развернул Дарий кожу-сырицу, да при свете костра канчук свёрнутый воловий увидел. А ещё люлька красоты редкостной в него замотана была — с резной из кости чашей в виде мужика с бородою. Ясно, как день, тут было, чего Данбар сказать-то хотел. С довеском думал вернуть он дядьке Петру старый должок.

***

Над рекой Тясмином застыло небо хрупким куполом лазоревого стекла. А меж двух слоёв того стекла нити молочные, кручёные были хитро запаяны. До того хорошим выдалось начало зимы — ну никак не мог Дарий в курене усидеть! Ножик отложил, коим чубук трубочный для товарища вырезал. На берег, где народу теснилось много, вышел. Уж очень до души было после тягот войны улыбки у козаков видеть.  
Побродил он там, на солнце щурясь, со знакомцами раскланялся. С ясным паном Щербиной парой слов перекинулся. Мыслил тот, что хорош будет Хилчевский наставником, когда станут учить новоприбывших каневских они. Искусных в бою да прошедших всё повстание немало сечевиков было. Мало тех, кто терпение имел, разъяснять мог по многу разов. Кто не шельмовал хлопцев зазря, шрамами не кичился... И сам Щербина таков был — по правде-то бывший холоп из Канева. За то и избрали куренным в начале повстания — над отаманом, что прежде на должности этой был.  
Дарий начальству не прекословил — строевым порядкам учить всамделе хлопцев сбирался он. Також рассказывать хитрости против ляхов да уловки. Про себя решил только, что о крылатых гусарах наглухо будет молчать. Знал он про этот род коронных войск ой немало; впору было в краковской типографии рукопись отдавать в литерный набор. Но потому и делиться знанием не хотел; польский гусар один уж как проткнул сердце трёхсаженной пикой — так рана и не затянулась. Да и найдутся без него охотники про свиней этих в латах рассказать — лобовая атака хоругви зрелищем была незабываемым...  
Пыхал Дарий новой своей трубкой, кольца с неё пуская, когда увидал у прибрежной ивы знакомый льняной чуб. И уж хотел подойти, с Данбаром поручкаться — да только приметил, что третий-лишний будет он. Подле Лёньки, под пушистыми от инея ветвями стоял козачок молодой, коего в Чигирине Дарий только зазнал. Гервазий Ружина звали хлопца; а воевал тот, по старшинскому наказу, в Белой Руси до этих пор...  
Беседу тихую вели Лёня и Герка, поряд стоя. Да руками-то один другого не мацали, как давнишние приятели. Леонтий так и вовсе их за спиною сцепленными держал. Смотрел Дарий, как глядят неотрывно друг на друга хлопцы — хоть пади гром, молнии и огненный град, сроду б не заметили. Улыбался один, румянцем неровным алея — и, словно отраженье, проступала и у другого беспомощная улыбка.  
И открылось тут Дарку: ведь, верно, и они с паном Стасем в глазах воеводы такими были! Глупыми детьми, кто уж любит, да по юности своей того не разумеет. Не надобно и поцелуев жарких тут — кохання-то щирое не спрячешь, не скроешь. Можно ли утаить дым в небе или следы на свежем снегу? То, что у Лёни с Геркой зарождалось, света должно было убояться, бо глаза-то у всех людей есть...  
Поскрёб Дарий щёку озадаченно. Ведь скажи дурню впрямую — так ещё отпираться станет, скажет «товарищ Герка мой». Ведь и сам он, помнится, верил: баловство это всё, смерду непозволительное. И не может негодный холоп к паничу интерес любовный питать.  
Да пан Ян мудрым был — молчал, не иначе, для себя так всё вырешив. Ему это первое, трепетное чувство стасево решил доверить. Хлопу с брацлавского именья, а не высокородной какой особе. И сейчас-то уж понял Дарий: не тонкую свечку к иконе Иоанна Предтечи нести ему надобно. Пудовую бы взять в церковной лавке, неохватную... Нажаль, такие для венчаний только у попов припасены.

***

С той поры то и дело отирался Дарий возле расположения ирклиевских. За Леонтием мыслил приглядеть — а ну, прибьёт того дядька? Да только зря это всё, по трезвому-то разумению — ведь в делах куреня слова чужим не давали. И над словом отамана ничьего тут быть не могло.  
К пушечному лафету прислонясь, глядел Дарий, как прохаживается перед длинной куренной избой Петро Хилчевский. На зависть всем статен и хорош был его дядя в голубом с серебряными галунами жупане, с булавою за поясом. Краше, чем «персоны» с иных полковников бисером шьют! Не брали Ирода будто годы; через множество сечей пройдя, оставался тот при весьма отменном здоровье. И не шибко трудно было понять, почто каждый год снова на должность Петра избирали. Так-то, кто с начальства не без греха? Один сплетник завзятый, другой неправедно долю с добычи присвоить норовит. Третий пристрастен и мазунчиков мает. А Петро всего-то людей живых потерзать любил. Тоже, якое диво...  
Но тут раздался громкий посвист, улюлюканье да выкрики лихие. То со стороны леса заворачивала к ним запряжённая тройкой повозка. Круто осадил возница жеребцов на полном скаку — только вскинули те подкованные копыта, взвихрив блескучую снежную пыль.  
Спрыгнул наземь тот цыган-удалец с носом орлиным. После через дощатый борт на руки принял закутанное в плащ тело. Следом вылезли и два остатних товарища его; так, втроём и подошли кланяться куренному. Шлыки-то шапочные в них ирклиевских выдавали — голубые, с жёлтым нашитым крестом. А тот, что ношу держал — помедлил для важности да и распахнул плотную шерсть.  
Водопадом хлынули оттуда рыже-золотые волосы, и замерли вкруг куреня всякие разговоры. Онемев, смотрели козаки на чудной красоты панну в платье ярче пламени. А тот, что принёс её — наземь поставил да молвил церемонно, от быстрой езды ещё дыханье не уняв.  
\- В дар примите, ясный пан Хилчевский! Не побрезгуйте редкой добычей. То не девка, какая ни попадя, хоть дорогой и обтрепалась. Самого каштеляна любельского дочь, нами убиенного ляха...  
Вздрогнул Дарий, будто ожёгся прогоревшим до пальцев мушкетным фитилём. Не могло такого быть, брехали бисовы дети! Ведь где тот Люблин, а где гетьманский Чигирин. Противником был батька Хмельницкий захватнической войны, и николи загонов своих дальше Красностава не слал. Да и это только, чтоб шляхту припугнуть...  
\- Добре, - просиял тут Петро, козачину того по плечу похлопал. - Нумо, скажи мне, мил человек, как звать-то файну панну? И был ли кто ещё с ней, окромя каштеляна-отца?  
\- Лидкой звать её, пан отаман, - с готовностью выложил чернявый. - Возницу и свиту из жолнежей мы одразу постреляли. А в карете была с ней деваха неказистая. Та «панной Лидией» и кликала. Но шибко досаждала курва нам — в первый же день и порешили.  
\- Чем же бывалым запорожцам так досадить могла челядинка? - забавляясь, Петро спросил. Видно было — премного случай этот удовольствия ему доставляет. Вроде беседу вёл тот, но нет-нет — и поглядывал в сторону панны, что лицо волосами закрывала.  
\- Да чем... - замялся смуглолицый, на товарищей оглянулся. - Болтала много того, что не след. Вот по горлянке мы ей и чирканули. Что нам в хвойде той интересу? Оприходовали разок и буде.  
Но под прищуренным взглядом Ирода не выдержал тот — истинную причину выдал.  
\- Вещала девка, какой смертью мы все помрём, пан Хилчевский. Уж будто пророчица какая и всё-то Господь ей в уши шепчет! Про Левка сказала — стрелами утыкан, как ёж, будет. Про Осипа — что обезножеет и антоновым огнём сгниёт. А про меня, Боже святый — что, як свинью на Риздво, зажарят и съедят Сеньку ляхи! Можно ли было речи такие терпеть? Рука моя сама за кинжалом потянулась!  
Ухмыльнулся на это Петро, ничего не ответил. А сам вынул саблю из ножен, да узким её лезвием приподнял панне подол аж до пояса. Это дар хлопцев куренных оценить. Сенька же схватил за плечи шляхтянку, да волосы рыжие с лица ей откинул. Оцепенел аж Дарий, узнав Лидзю Марцинковску, всю красную от непереносимого стыда. Слёзы текли по её лицу, мешаясь с грязью; вырванные с клоком ткани малиновые кружева свисали с одного бока, заголяя грудь.  
\- Выбачьте, пане, - повинился тут спешно Арсений. - Строптивою была мерзавка — от мы с товарищами калину мы ей и зламали. Но чаял я сердце вам порадовать, казнью шляхтянки знатной слабостям пана потрафить...  
\- А ну, Леонтия ко мне! - зычно крикнул тут Петро. - Да живо! - Из рук чьих-то люльку подожжённую принял, крепко затянулся.  
Как ветром сдуло двух рослых козаков, что подле него стояли. Не успел и наполовину прогореть тютюн в отаманской люльке, как приволокли те под руки Лёньку Данбара. Тот удивления лицом не выказывал — знать, привык уж к дядьке-самодуру.  
\- Распните её! - приказал кратко Петро Хилчевский, рукой повелительно взмахнул. И не спрашивали уж ничего расторопные подручные — знать, людей-то живых распинать в обычае было у куренного. Смотрел Дарий, чуя, как мокреет от жути у него затылок, на зрелище это. Как готовый саженный крест из жердин приволокли четверо малых. Туго привязали до него брыкающуюся панну и воткнули узко стёсанным основанием в снег. Та не кричала, ибо от страха пережало горло. Только рот у Лидии разевался беззвучно.  
Пальцем к себе тогда Петро Лёню поманил. Да пропел глумливо, глазами блестя:

А в том дворе красна паня:  
За сто злотых сукня на ней,  
За сто злотых,  
Да за червонных...

На связанную полячку Ирод, как зачарованный, глядел. Царственный пурпур её одежд переливами играл на солнце — из атласу были лиф и рукава, мягкими бархатными складками ниспадало до лодыжек роскошное платье.  
\- Ну всем хорош убор! - хлопнул в ладоши отаман. - Да только чоботы эти чёрные не вяжутся сюда. А не надеть ли нам панне алые сапожки, Лёнь? Уж в этом своему отаману не откажешь?  
Забилась тут в путах своих, задыхаясь, Лидка — уж не вчера на свет она родилась. И о чём тут речь идёт, без труда панна могла уразуметь. Понимал и Дарий, и в груди болело у него — горько было, что достаётся безвинной дивчине за все грехи высшего сословия.  
\- Мам надее, же як пес згинел, Херод пшекленты! - отчаянно крикнула Лидзя.  
Петро же рассмеялся только — надо ж, панянка-то с прозвищем его угадала.  
\- Щмеешь ще, забуйце? Бендже забиты пшез своих людзи, запаментай мое слóва! Моя покоювка поведжяла!  
\- А ну, угомоните, - повелел куренной. - Отговорила уж, моя красавица.  
Глянул Лёнька Данбар на панну, коей козак уж ветку толстую меж зубов впихивал. На ладони свои, нахмурясь, посмотрел. Не иначе, припомнил, сколько крови тех баб да девчат на руках уже. А потом поднял голову и молвил, глядя Петру в глаза:  
\- Не стану. Нету вины на панне, чтоб злодейски так мучить её.  
\- Ах, нету, - лучезарно улыбнулся Петро. - Что же, панна канчука в руки не брала, холопа негодного поучить? За косы не таскала, не глумилась над челядинкою? А готов ли Христом поклясться ты, друже мой Лёня? Верно ли выбрал ты сейчас?  
\- Меня казни, а её не трогай, - сглотнув, выговорил тогда Лёнька. - Нету мочи больше. Всё одно жизнь такая мне не мила!  
Поскучнел тогда заметно Петро лицом, тяжко вздохнул.  
\- Веселия нет с тобой, Лёню, - пожаловался вслух. - Уж не тот ты добрый джура, что был раньше. Да не боись... Наказать я тебя накажу, да так, что голос сорвешь от крику. Тем паче, что заслужил — сам знаешь. А вот с панной самому придётся управиться — но ты смотреть будешь. А ну, Сенька, Левко! Вам-то и выпала честь такая нынче — смените панне Лидзе сапожки на гарные, красные. Усладите взор своему отаману.  
Подошли те козачины к кресту, на коем Лидзя была распята. В снег бухнулись на колени. И уж только когда стал один высокий сапожок ей расшнуровывать — заревела, как раненая лосиха, Лидка, и слюна потекла с сучка в её рту. Блеск лезвий кинжальных, сверху глядя, хорошо девке было видать.  
\- Да спешки-то нет никакой, - осадил тут ретивых козаков Ирод. - Нумо сперва левую ноженьку, потом и правую. Козацкую ласку не забудет у нас панна.  
И хотел бы Дарко отвернуться, уйти, не смотреть — да только и пошевелиться не мог. Руки его словно сами в окованный медью лафет вцепились.  
Надрезал Сенька вкруговую правую, костки чуть повыше — и тотчас на снег алое полилось. А шкура-то человечья тонкая, содрать её не трудней, чем с варёного буряка — вот и Арсению премудрость эта далась. Аккуратно полосами тащил он с панны кожу, ни лоскутка малого не упуская. Пыхтел от старания, бо пальцы по рукоятке полированной скользили от крови. А что обмочилась к тому же от боли Лидка, так это дивные узоры на белизне снежной создавало. Охряные пятна, алые, червонные — словно бы смальта дорогая в костёлах у панов.  
А как приступил Левон к левой — так и понял липко взопревший под рубахой Дарий, в чём задумка Петра. Хоть и много крови, много боли — а всё чувств лишиться надолго нельзя. Адово мучиться принуждена была панна, пока ирклиевцы заживо её освежёвывали.  
Слышал Дарий захлёбывающийся вой — и дрожал с ног до головы от невиданного этого зла. Петро же с десяти шагов лидкиной казнью любовался, руки покойно на груди сложив. Рядом с ним молодцы-подручные держали за плечи Лёньку, смотреть заставляя. Да по щекам ещё звонко били, когда глаза сожмурить тот намогался — видно, был им про то от отамана ясный наказ.  
А как кончилась забава и алыми стали голени и стопы у Лидзи, равнодушно бросил Петро:  
\- К лесу падаль отволочь, отвязать да там и кинуть. Вольная теперь панна — но далече не уползёт.

***

Разбрелись уж все с места казни, свежего снега заступами накидав; уволокли прочь Лёньку Данбара. Отодрал тут ладони от лафета пушечного и Дарко. И вдруг мысль безумная совсем в голову вступила ему — что, если Лидия после всего ещё жива? Что, если спасти можно её? Ведь в его это, Хилчевского, силах — телегу какую только надобно раздобыть. Да живее, бо замёрзнуть панна могла в зимнем лесу...  
Как возле конюшен возок чей-то порожний приметил, как свёл чужого жеребца — не больно думал о том Дарий. Дурно он поступал — да важней было панну спесивую выручать. Некому совсем вступиться было за неё — знать, его это, даркова была справа. Ведь не чужая совсем дивчина — Ерониму Станиславу другом она была. И хоть так, а всё добро он своему Стасю сделает...  
На окраине опушки нашёл Дарко недвижно распростёртое тело. Вниз лицом лежала Лидзя — може, ползти пыталась. А снег вокруг ног её кровью политый, затоптанный был, словно на псовой охоте.  
Встал на одно колено козак, да жилку на нежной девичьей шее пальцами прижал — а ну, забьётся ли? И, к радости его, толкнулась жилка слабо, а потом ещё! Слава Господу Вседержителю — жива была Лидзя Марцинковска, каштелянова донька. Не допустил Боженька кончины её.  
Застонала та, да едва слышно — кутёнок новорождённый громче скулит. Поднял Дарий на руки обмякшее тело, на кошму расстеленную положил. После подсунул седло под колени, холстиной верх возка затянул. А чтоб метелью в лицо не мело, голову капюшоном дивчине укрыл.  
Сел на козлы, гикнул, хлестнул плёткой по боку легонько — и понёс его серый в яблоках конь по тропке, что вглубь леса уходила. Куда везёт он панну — и сам не знал Дарко. Надеялся только — Господь вырешит, направит раба своего. А не вернётся он в расположение каневских ночью — пан Щербина и сам смекнёт, инакше не мог...

***

Злая метель кружилась над голыми стволами дерев, пылью алмазной висла над замёрзшим Тясмином. Едва на пару сягов впереди себя видел Дарко; правил одной рукой, второй же глаза от залепляющего снега прикрывал. Иногда в густом тумане над головой, каркая, проносился ворон. Темнело уж — того гляди, сядет тусклое солнце.  
Невесело глядел Дарий на высокие холмы вдоль речного берега. Безлюдные они были — только торчала кое-где пучками заледеневшая ковыль. Да только вдруг приметили глаза рыжий огонёк — еле заметно сквозь мглу он пробивался. Повернул Хилчевский к мрачно нависшим скалам — тут и увидел яркий, трепещущий язык смоляного факела...  
Спрыгнув с козлов, не сразу решился войти Дарий под своды — ведь не могли это быть свои. Кто бы в местах близ Чигирина стал ныне укромно так таиться — ведь не православный же люд? Потом собрался с духом — Лидка там как, бедная, не окочурилась ли совсем...?  
Чуб Дарко под шапку завёл, руку положил на ножны. И вступил в узкую, с ответвлениями пещеру, сразу множество испуганных, бедно одетых женщин в полумраке различив. А у пояса четки белой кости: петля, с коей одиноко свисает крест. Католички, выходит — нечего тут и думать.  
Попятились монашки, как наружность его разглядели — саблю, усы и прочее. Иные молиться громко начали — уж видно решили, что настал их последний час.  
\- Чи пан кóзак пришедл нас забичь? - дрожащим голосом спросила одна, почти девочка с огромными синими глазами.  
\- Нех пан зе мна валки первши! - выкрикнула стоявшая впереди всех старшáя. Вынула из-за спины турецкий ятаган. Да так уверенно рубанула им — от себя, наотмашь, что теперь попятился уже Дарий.  
\- Не пришедлем дó вас! - взмолился он. - Пóмучь хорей панне польке, ктура лежи на вузку!  
\- Мувишь по польску? - ахнула от изумления монахиня, ятаган опустила. - Панна цо? Ким она ест для чебе?  
\- Та джéвчина ест ми óбца, - пожал плечами Дарко. - Не хче, жебы умярла...  
\- Пшинещ йа тутай. Зобачимы, цо для ще зрóбичь. Ян пан ще называ?  
\- Дариуш, - выбрал он, чтоб попроще для ляшского уха.  
\- Естем сёстра законна Любомира, — искоса поглядела на него монашка. - Поспещ ще. В пшечивном разе панна замражачь!  
И уж выходя вон, приметил Дарий: гневно распекала Любомира ту, младшую самую послушницу. По всему выходило выходило — это дивчинка молодая позабыла про факел у входа, чем на весь схрон беду большую навлечь могла...

***

Отъезжал от схрона Дарко уж засветло. Красногрудые снегири звонко чирикали, купаясь в малиновом сиянии. Стряхивали ему на голову целые комья снега, ветви ненароком задевая. А Дарий так весь издёргался, боясь за Лидку — птахи эти даже не радовали. Да и полночи не спал, с сестрой-законницей разговоры ведя. Под утро только и закемарил.  
Обыкновенно монашеские ордена женщин сосудом скверны считали. Отцы-езуиты же иначе на всё смотрели — ценнейшим матерьялом женщины были для них. И с мирянками иные мнихи проделывали то, что некогда Йордан Перек — страсть разжигали без утоления, золото вымогая. Монахини же были нужны Ордену для дел тайных.  
Пещерный схрон в самом тылу врага многим целям сразу служил. Был он и фармацеей, и местом условным для встреч своих. А об опасных появлениях козачьих загонов цепью огней через холмы братья их упреждали. Любомира и прочие из Ордена Урсулинок фанатично делам Римской Католической Церкви были преданы — и яды редкостные составлять умели, коли нужно было устранить какую особу.  
В глубине подземелий было всё, что душе угодно: по перше, вода чистая в озерцах, кою пить можно. Водились съедобные гады, також грибы многих видов. Курей сёстры в месте тайном держали, где был другой наружу ход. А коль была потребность в хворосте, травах лечебных да ягодах — под видом селянок их в леске собирали. Сестра Любомира сама б во всякий день за Марусю какую сошла — натруженными были у ней покрасневшие руки, много раз чиненной плахта. И уж никто бы, бабёнку такую повстречав, за пособницу езуитскую её не принял.  
Что сказать — немало обоих поразила встреча эта. Не чаял Дарко увидеть ляшку, что с янычарским клинком на него попрёт. Не чаяла и Любомира зазнать козака, что по-польски говорит, латине учен, да паннам шляхтянкам пособляет. Однако, уверилась монахиня: не причинит «дживны кóзак Дариуш» им вреда. Тем паче, что один совсем он был и на злодея не схожий. А что не совсем чужая была ему Лидка, догадалась та — с чужими-то не станешь ты ночью, в метель помощи искать...  
Премудростей всяких ох и много знала полька! Ведь с ранами-то как обходились на войне — маслом кипящим зальют поперёд всего. После, как гной пойдет, от него уж рану примочками очищают. Любомира же читала на латине труды лекаря старовинного хранцузского, Амброза Паре. Оттуда и вызнала, что с ранами большими делать, дабы боли лишней не причинять.  
Смешала она, как в рукописи ветхой было писано, желток яичный, розовое масло и терпентин. Ноги Лидзе густо умастила. А чтобы боли облегчить несчастной панне — дала настой альраунного корня.  
Был ещё сочный стебель зубчатый, с далёких южных островов привезённый, что «алоэ барбаденис» звался. Вот кашицу из него Амброз Паре очень советовал для заживления ран прикладывать. Жаль, запасы-то у монашек вышли все...  
Тревожились они с Любомирой, что помрёт к утру Лидзя Марцинковска — да как бы не так! Изумлённо качал головой Дарий — это ж надо, что холёная панянка может перенести... Смотрел он в её милое, бледное веснушчатое лицо — и про Алюню думал. Уж она-то наизнанку бы вывернулась, а прознала, как выходить панну...  
На содержание недужной шляхтянки Дарко щедро монашкам золота выделил — почитай, что при себе было, всё и отдал. А когда спросил, где бы помощи искать — присоветовали те ехать к тому, кто «отцом Опанасом» себя называл да жил на берегу Ирклий-реки. За день Дарий надеялся управиться — речка та совсем невдалеке от Чигирина была.

***

А пока ехал до Ирклия, да торохтия в возке вёз, всё раздумывал Хилчевский: до чего ж знание иных наречий да терпимость к чужим богам в жизни может пригождаться! И вереницей проносились перед очами его все люди, что добро Дарку сделали — сколь много же было среди них людей веры иной... А сколь много ещё будет?  
Полуземлянка, в коей жил старец-отшельник Опанас, до того неприметной была — не обскажи молодица одна дорогою, куда ехать, сам бы ни в жисть не нашёл. Притулился невысокий сруб на склоне холма — на снегу темнела его заваленная хворостом крыша, словно бы ворох сухостоя.  
\- Слава Иисусу Христу! Здесь ли старец почтенный живёт, что в лекарском деле разумеет? - крикнул Дарко, слушая, как воет в вышине ветер. - Дело у меня к нему, совета хочу испросить.  
Отворилась низенькая дверь и вышел на свет, щурясь, монах в грубой власянице, подпоясанной вервием. Да только не дед седой это был — мужик годами не старше Дария.  
\- Я Опанас, - сказал, да руки в стороны развёл. - Говори, сын мой, что у тебя за беда?  
Так и впился и в него взглядом Хилчевский, бо почудилось на миг — слышится в речи монаха шипение ляшье. А волосы на макушке, что заметно короче остальных — да не отросшая ли это тонзура?  
\- Послали меня к тебе сёстры урсулинки, что в пещерном схроне, - взялся за свёрнутый аркан Дарко. - И вижу, неспроста. А взаправдашний ли ты православный монах-то, отец Опанас? Уж больно лицо мне твоё знакомо. Рожа вот эта езуитская!  
А как вымолвил это Хилчевский — тут и свалился на него ответ. Рожу эту на эмалевом портрете он видел, что Алюня в Люблине показывала! Те ж самые на овале расписном были черты лица, глаза те же змеиные. Заросший лик бородатый козака тёртого не смог обмануть. Как есть, стоял перед ним монах-езуит, что отцом святым прикидывался...  
\- Йордан Перек, - называл того истинным именем Дарко, - ты ли это, паскуда униатская? Да как смеешь ты близ гетьманской столицы дрянную веру свою насаждать? Слыхал я от детишек местных: «Глаголет отче Опанас всё чуднóе про Христа да Богородицу». Да вздёрнуть тебя за это мало!  
Изменился тут Перек в лице, за пазуху себе полез. Да только Дарко опередил его — петлёй из сырицы, как голомозые, схлестнул самое горло, да коня шагом пустил. А, протащив с пяток саженей, спешился — посмотреть на выродка, что на земле валялся.  
\- Коли не хотел бы предать тебя козацкому суду — вот этим самым арканом сейчас бы и придушил, - зло выплюнул он. Наступил на свернутую петлю сапогом — шею давила чтоб. Перевернул потом пинком гада да связал ему за спиной пенькою руки. После и ноги арканом спутал — с езуитами этими держи ухо востро. Взял его поперёк тулова да через борт дощатый возка перекинул, больно не церемонясь. Вот уж кто казни страшной, изуверской был достоин; никак не бедная Лидка!  
Пистоль же, что не успел Перек вытянуть, Дарий в свою пользу изъял. Недурной тот вовсе был — двуствольный немецкий дапельфустер с безотказным механизьмом. А Хилчевский вечно сам не свой до зброи доброй был.

***

Другой бы кто лежал в повозке, помалкивал — но, вестимо, езуиты не таковы. Вот и открыл Перек поганый свой рот.  
\- Не прикончил меня до сей поры много знающий пан схизмат, - услышал Дарко. - Верно, пригодиться в чём ему может Йордан Перек? Отчего не договориться полюбовно нам, ведь многое в моей власти! Армия слуг иисусовых стоит за моей спиной...  
Осадил коня тут Дарий, на козлах повернулся. И, глядя раздумчиво в перековы глаза, молвил так:  
\- А и чёрт с тобой, проныра. Нужно пану схизмату, чтобы в город Люблин скоро дошла весть одна. Сам в путь отправишься, або через своих передашь — ты у нас езуит, тебе и думать... Вопрос это жизни и смерти, розумешь? Девка покалеченная помирает, помощь ей потребна.  
\- Ради какой же девки будет дарована мне жизнь? - с удивлением тот спросил.  
\- А вот это ты своими глазами должен увидеть, - сумрачно усмехнулся Дарко. Взял в руки вожжи да ну нахлёстывать — нужно было ему скорее до пещерного схрона добраться.

***

Знаками Переку он молчать велел, а для верности ствол холодный пистольный в шею уткнул. Сопроводил меж оцепеневших монахинь до кельи каменной, где Лидка болезная лежала.  
Вскинулась было Любомира, отца-езуита знакомого увидав — но Дарко попросил устало:  
\- Не пшешкадзай ми. Не забилем го, сёстра. Хче, жебы патшечь на мóя джевчина...  
А на грубо сколоченной кровати, сукном укрытой, лежала Лидзя. Ступни страшные, багровые пламя свечек озаряло — ну, туша в мясной лавке...  
Волосы панянки уж не роскошной косой лежали вкруг головы — прядями спутанными рубаху грубую укрывали. У ног её, горшочек со снадобьем на коленях держа, сидела младшая послушница. Ласково уговаривала панну ещё чуток потерпеть — но какое там... В голос ревела Лидзя — так больно к ногам без шкуры было ей прикасаться.  
Выдохнул коротко Перек, как пани Марцинковску узнал. А как обернулся — потерянным было лицо его. Може, миссию-то свою прежнюю выполняя, равнодушным совсем остаться не сумел.  
\- Ну, уразумел теперь, что за девка? - Дарко его дулом в бок ткнул, к выходу из пещеры ведя.  
\- Кому же весть передать? - сглотнул езуит, бороду жиденькую в кулаке стиснул. - Отцу её, каштеляну?  
\- Нет того в живых уже, - нехотя молвил Дарий. - А весть дойти должна челядинке Алиции, что у пана Станислава Стилинского на подворье служит. У неё одной и достанет сил за Лидией хворой ходить.  
\- Что же будет в послании? - спросил Йордан Перек, щурясь на режущий дневной свет и руки растирая — ведь снял козак с них пеньковые путы.  
\- Пусть вызнает, как раны такие врачевать и, не мешкая, сюда едет, - буркнул Дарий. - Да получше свою личину дорогой скроет. И помни, весть быстрее ветра донести надо — ведь у панны и ноги ободраны, и душа...  
Вышел Дарий в зимний ослепительный день, ворот свиты распахнул — не дышалось ему что-то. Перек же сразу не ушёл — видел Хилчевский краем глаза, как о чём-то со старшой в стороне они совещаются. И думал с тревогой: ох, приглядели бы монашки получше за бедной дивчиной! Ведь до Люблина седмицу туда и столько же обратно, как коней ты не гони. Как бы выдюжила да не совершила над собой чего опозоренная шляхтянка. Дар жизни священный как можно отвергать? Грех это тяжкий для всех христиан.  
\- Пан Дариуш! - окликнул вдруг голос езуита из-за спины. - Как же безоружным мне назад возвращаться?  
\- Дапельфустер не верну, - не смутился он, за пазуху полез. Обернулся да кинул Переку колесцовый старый, с коего Станислав ещё палил. И взреготал, когда на курок нажать первым делом тот попытался. Пороховой заряд-то развеял по ветру Дарко, и лишь потом пистоль вражьей морде отдал.  
По правде сказать — не отдавал бы, на вечную память себе оставил. Да только у трофея пилявецкого порох с одного ствола заряд в другом поджигал — этак можно было и ухо коню отстрелить. А вот пистоль немецких рейтар с далеко разнесёнными стволами был — ради него и мародёром заделаться стоило.

***

Минула в Чигирине малая рада, на коей старшину запорожцы избирали. Первого сичня по обычаю была она, как починался новый год. Каневские-то, вестимо, «Щербину куренным!» кричали, шапки подкидывая — а чего же, от добра добра не ищут. Тут уж доволен шибко был Дарий — по нраву был ему толковый отаман.  
А как прошло Риздво и отгулял народ — вести пришли из Киева. Что въехал гетьман туда торжественно под звон всех колоколов, и встречали его, как встарь жиды — пророка Моисея. Ведь точно так батька Хмель свой народ из чужого владычества вызволил.  
Сверх того, обвенчался вдовец-отаман со своей Геленой, хоть и была та женою католика, пана Чаплинского. Но для вершителя судеб целого народа закон не писан. И отрешил митрополичьим своим велением Сильвестр Коссов жинку от мужа прежнего, с Богданом-Зиновием сочетал. Ерусалимский патриарх Паисий же батькови не токмо прежние, но и майбутни все грехи отпустил. До того лишь при коронации такое робили.  
Вышел гетьманский указ опосля: всем полкам, составлявшим запорожское козачество, до Сечи сушей итить, да пребывать там до месяца березня. Это покуда поляки от спячки зимней не очнутся да не объявят посполитое рушение. Тут Батька, в деле батальном умудрённый, хитро намеренья их опередил: был у него с ханом крымским уговор весной снова идти на ляха. После зимы поиздержавшимся ордынцам очень кстати был добрый набег.  
Вот перед тем, как было велено полкам до Сечи отбыть, и решил Дарий навестить в монашеском схроне Лидзю. Увериться козак хотел, что сдержала слово езуитская собака, Перек. А то ж с коллегии ещё помнил он — есть у членов поганого Ордена приём ловкий, что «мысленна оговорка» называется. Клясться тебе может всем святым езуит — и только в голове держать, что клятва-то ложна. А ну, как с Лидкой злочинец поступит так?  
На этот раз чин по чину Щербину об отлучке упредил — «товарищу давнему помощь нужна», так отбрехался. Но куренной его не терзал пытаньями — ведь обыкновенно-то Кылыч-бей первый помощник ему был. Чего ж не дать послабление на денёк.  
К полудню спешился Дарко возле оледеневших скал, повёл на поводу жеребца по хрусткому снежку. Атласно у того круп да бока переливались — как не война, так и конягам жить было хорошо... Встретила Дария у входа в пещеры сама сестра Любомира — помахала издали ещё, улыбаясь приветливо. Добрый это был знак, и приободрился Хилчевский — знать, не такое уж Перек лайно, совести трошки есть.  
\- Мялещ джевчине, а тераз былы две, - хлопнула старшая по плечу вместо приветствия. - Алицья чекала, же ты пшийджешь.  
\- Бардзо дзенькуе, - Хилчевский руку к сердцу приложил, поклонился. - Нех пани допровадзи мне до ней...  
Провела урсулинка вглубь своих пещер — мимо каменных столбов, не руками человека врытыми и озерца малого круглого. Капала на голову и плечи им сверху вода — но Любомира с того даже не морщилась. Попривыкнешь, многие месяцы живя в схроне-то... Как на место пришли, монашка Дария одного великодушно оставила — чтоб поговорить с глазу на глаз с Алюней он мог.  
В дальней келье просторной спала крепким сном Лидзя — да уж не та горемыка необихожена. И косы-то были у дивчины теперь туго заплетены, и ноги болезные белым полотном укутаны. А рядом с ложем её Алюня на ворохе лапника сидела. Брови от усердия схмурив, при свете огарка книгу читала латинскую. Да такую старую — от времени листы в ветхой палитурке рассыпались...  
Была Алюня теперь видом, как урсулинки все — на голове скромный очипок, плахта из небелёной холстины. Но только на диво пригожей была Алиция в наряде таком, бо подходила простота к строгому её лику. И не дивчина молоденька уж то была — кобета, как ляхи говорили...  
Вот подняла Алюня взгляд, Дарка увидела — тотчас книгу кинула свою, подбежала да на шею кинулась. Повисла на нём прямо по-бабьи — и ну кулаками дубасить по спине:  
\- Пан Дариуш какой, вы погляньте... Хай тоби грець!! Явился, обормот, когда я уж все очи проглядела... Что так долго-то?  
Ничего и не мог ей ответить от волнения Дарий — вздыхал только да по голове, по спине худой гладил. Ведь сколько времени не виделись.  
Но высвободилась Алюня, шубу кожи дублёной живо на себя накинула. После ухватила за руку да повела прочь — ведь не рядом с Лидкой спящей разговоры вести. А за ближайшим поворотом в лаз развёрстый рукой поманила. Сколько-то времени шли они извилистыми каменными ходами, стены щупая, когда забрезжил впереди свет. Засиял, так что он аж зажмурился — а там и морозом дохнуло, бо вышли они наружу. С удивлением оглядел Дарий высокий скальный уступ, где они стояли. С него и агатовую жилу Тясмина, и все предместье до самых городских стен было видать. С непривычки ажно голова у козака закружилась. Правду сказать... не любил николи Хилчевский высоты. Крышу рогозом крыть, так и то с великим трудом себя приневоливал. Бо ёкало сердце и страх одолевал до дрожащих рук.  
\- Ну, а Лидзя-то нынче как? - заслоняя ладонью глаза, Алицию он спросил.  
\- Да уж слава Богу, не вагитна, - полным злобы голосом сказала та, очами гневно сверкнула. - Сколько изводилась я, но вот недавно пошли таки крови у неё. Ох, Дарко... и сам ты всё знаешь. По сию пору твердит моя панна, что жить не хочет. Да беспомощна, как ребёнок — и злится оттого.  
\- Вызнала ли ты, как ноги ей лечить?  
\- Как же, вызнала! - уже бодрее стала рассказывать Алиция. - Довели языки людей на рынке меня до татарки одной. Старóй все кличут, бо древняя, седая она челядинка шляхтича одного. Пытали пана того козаки — на раскалённые брусья ставили, да не единожды. Кожа частково совсем сгорела, а частково попеклась. Да только бабка не дала пропасть — вылечила, так что ходил снова господин...  
\- Стало быть, и Лидка теперь будет, как новая? - с надеждой Дарко поглядел.  
\- Дай-то Бог, Дарий, - утёрла обеими руками слёзы со щёк Алюня. - Я ж тут ночей не сплю, всё снадобья получше выискиваю. Гноя больше нету у неё — то уже удача великая. Но смотреть на стопы страшно пока — Лидзя аж в слёзы, как перевязь-то меняю...

***

Долго простояли на высокой скале они с Алюней — уж было, что друг другу порассказать. И многое узнал Дарий, что за время войны в их сторонке делалось. Пока пан Стась был на войне, дядя его Герард волей божьей преставился. Управлял поместьем до возвращения наследника всё тот же жид Мордехай — да вдова слуги Бронека, Изадора, бо паном оставлена была за старшую... Жид Мотл знал Алюню уж с десяток лет — всё время, что у Стилинских служил. И как донесла ей весть езуитская братия — не токмо отпустил беспрепятственно, но красных дукатов с собою немало в пояс зашил. Это чтоб девка не бедствовала. А ведь вернётся ли она, и когда — про то даже разговору не было...  
Но самой главной новиной Алюня его сразила наповал. Рот разинул от изумления Дарий, когда про отца-полковника принялась она рассказывать, что на старости лет доньку нашёл. Был козак с Миргородского полка ещё не шибко и сед — да только израненный весь, покалеченный. Супружница его давно умерла, сынов прибрала холера. Потому и вспомнил полковник Кассиан Матей про ту жаркую ночку много лет назад, да людей в Люблине поехал расспрашивать. Да и не зря, как оказалось-то. Хоть Викця и померла молодой от застуды, а выросла у неё дочь-разумница...  
Полковник Касьян, как козаки его звали, румын был родом из Молдавского Княжества. Молодым учился ремеслу винодела, после служил в реестровом полку. Был у Кассиана в Молдове хутор близ Бакэу — в долине зелёной, в самых предгорьях Карпат. Вот и просил тато Алицию уж насовсем к нему приехать. Остаток лет дожить в покое с дочерью кровной своей. А что православной он был веры, а Алюня — католичка, так на это Матей ей не пенял. Кем же вырасти должна была дочь, коли мать ляшка у неё? Господа благодарил пан полковник, что отыскал.  
\- Вот и решила я: Лидку спрошу, поедет ли весной со мной до Молдовы, - подняла глаза на него Алюня. - Коли нет — так и я останусь тоже в Речи Посполитой.  
Обнял её Дарий, к себе прижал — сколько ж девкам бедным горя выпало! Вот Алиция и расплакалась, носом ему тычась в плечо — а кому ж её было пожалеть? С панной Лидой-то сильной быть подобало.  
\- Верно, и про пана Стася новины тебе интересны? - шмыгая носом, спросила она.  
Отчаянный взгляд на неё Дарий кинул — уж не то слово! Помирал он прям, так хотел о Ерониме Станиславе хоть малую толику узнать.  
\- Писал мне паршивец этот последний раз осенью. Хоть сам и обещал с каждого привала хоть малый предметный лист слать. А было то, дай Бог памяти, жовтенём — отступали они вместе с полками князя Иеремии от осаждённого Львова.  
\- Что же, здоров наш пан? - губы кусая, Дарко спросил. - Всё ли хорошо у него?  
\- Здоров и шкодлив, что ему сделается, — ответила Алюня приснопамятным манером, улыбнулась сквозь слёзы. - Просил меня воевода как-то за сыном приглядеть, коли с ним что. Но вот как нет рядом меня — так всенепременно паньство в навозную кучу вляпается! И в письме-то прямо не говорит — а плохо Стаське, в каждой строчке приметно. Да и бумагу всю морщит волнами...  
Отвернулся Дарко, кулак свой кусая — повыть сейчас охота было ему.  
\- А не по твоей ли милости Станислав так убивается? - зыркнула на него проницательно челядинка.  
\- Та по чьей же ещё, - повесил голову Дарий. - Я, я непутёвый винен во всём. Расстались-то в последний раз не по-людски совсем мы...  
\- Вот и я думала так. Да вот же и письмо это у меня с собой, в подклад зашито, - тихо сказала Алиция. Затрещала ткань и вынула она на свет божий вдвое сложенные листы александрийской бумаги. Гладкие те были, светлые, с филигранью шляхетского герба «лелива» — полумесяца со звездою...  
Первый-то, мелко исписанный дивчина снова убрала. Ему ж подала другой, где мало строчек вверху сгрудилось. Непослушными руками поднёс Дарий его к самым глазам. Убористым почерком старательным там выведено было:

**«Прощевай, Алюня, звёздочка моя ясна. Нет удачи твоему пану ни на поле брани, ни в любви, ни в жизни его пропащей. Пусть пребудут с тобой добрые мои пожелания.**

**Ероним Станислав Стилинский,  
местечко Божи Дар близ Замостья.»**

Сложил Дарко бумагу, поцеловал, да сунул за пазуху, свитой прикрыв. Жив был пан сердца — а о большем Господа он и не просил... Фыркнула Алиция, бо выкрадывать письмо — на то согласия она не давала. Но Дарий не спрашивал — невмочь аркуш этот дорогой отдать назад было ему.  
\- Как вырешится всё с Лидзей — напишу ему снова. Поминать ли там, что с тобою виделись?  
\- Помяни, что ж, - сглотнул крупно Дарко. - Но это, коли уместным сочтёшь.  
\- Вот же дурни вы оба! - головою та покачала. - Ну да ничего, ты не кручинься, Дарусь. Коли сделал глупость какую Станислав — так сто разов пожалел уже о том! Главное, от свина этого не отступайся... Ты-то мне вон примером по сию пору — как тогда пана с глотошной выхаживал. Даст Бог, и Лидка тоже на ноги встанет.

***

Вьюжным месяцем лютым ехал Дарий вдоль длинного вала к сечевой браме. Колючая позёмка взвивалась, хлестала больно по морде. Но было Дарку на то — пху. Ведь в первый раз за цельный год увиделся он роднёй — единой, что у Дарка осталась. Ездил он в паланку к Адасю с Кирой, чтоб повидать небожа своего, мальчишку Карпа...  
Пара, ныне венчанная, уж дитё вскорости ожидала — Кира, словно хмара дождём, брюхата была. Пороху готовили немовле в зыбку всыпать, дабы козаком запорожцем справным рос. Карпо же большой стал, глазки уже смышлёные такие — сильно обрадовался ножу в кожаном чехле, что Дарий ему принёс. Уж предвидел Дарко, как пастушкам на зависть тот хвастаться станет: «Дядька-т у меня козак! А то взаправдашний, с самой Сечи, нож! Вам-то, губошлёпы, такого не видать...»  
Рад был ему и Адась, бо думал — сгинет Хилчевский на войне. Что придётся Карпу разъяснять, отчего Боженька всех до единого родных прибрал. А этот, смотрите-ка — здоровый, живой, да с гостинцами. Тут уж и к соседям сходить, про чудо возвестить такое не грех — Кира тотчас малого и заслала! И пришлось Дарию с теми соседями ручкаться, да про всё житие своё рассказывать — про битвы, грабежи, розвидку, сечевых товарищей, что страшной смертью померли за Украину. Те только ахали.  
\- А ты, дядь Дарко, через год сызнова тут объявишься? - от восторга блестя карими глазищами, небож спросил. Да Чомучу свою меж ушей погладил. Та всё крутилась подле, клала сидящему хозяину лапы на колени. Словно речь человечью разумела псина, уцелевшим ухом своим шевеля.  
\- Та кто ж про то знает? - вздёрнул плечи Дарий. - Обещать никак не могу. Но, коли жив и не в полоне буду — всенепременно снова вас навещу. Где ж ещё дадут таких вкусных вареников? С грибками-то можно мне — али жалко для дорогого гостя?  
Горько это было — на один вечерок только семью, уют родной хаты вспомнить — а после снова возвращаться в пропахший тютюном шумный курень. Може, и хотел бы Хилчевский на земле трудиться, весной запрягать волов на пашне — да не выпала доля такая. Как шёл в козаки-то — шибко хотел помстить ляхам. А кому всамделе помстил — так лучше бы и не думать о том.  
А ещё, сидя под иконами в красном углу поряд с Адасем, да горячий вареник надскусывая, думал Дарко вовсе кощунное. Такое, что мыслей своих страшился, гнал прочь. А ну бы была у Дария где своя хата... а напротив на лаве Стаська его сидел с вихрами на лбу, як корова зализала? «Господи ты Боже мой! Да разве может быть такое?» - билось в голове. Но тут же кто-то словно дуновением ветра шептал в уши: «Может.»

***

Как на Сечь прибыли, Дарко занятой шибко стал. Спозаранку на чистом снежку хлопцев валял без всякой жалости. Махал саблей и палашом, как с сокирой обращаться, втолковывал — словно малые дети, пооткрывав рты, смотрели на него стоящие кружком козаки.  
Сечевым дядькою Хилчевский нынче заделался со спозволения пана Щербины. Дядьки те всё больше деды седочупринные были; однако ж, попадались и мужики нестарые, нрава покойного-незлобивого. Такие вот с мокроусыми козачками и валандались.  
А ввечеру-то был Дарий молотобойцем в кузне — а чего ж ни? И тело от этого литое делалось, и прибыльной была справа. А в товаристве ить каждый сам по себе — никто монетой за здорово живёшь не одарит. А так было на что приодеться, чарку выпить, да забористого тютюна у слободских купить.  
Шёл он белым днём мимо расположения ирклиевских, люльку раскуривал. Добрым словом не раз Дарий поминал Лёню, бо нарадоваться не мог на неё. И уж вознамерился он найти Леонтия да сказать о том, когда приметил Данбара возле торца куреня. Тоже пил тот дымок, на чернеющую опушку глядя. А локтем на маковку бердыша московского опирался — ну ни дать ни взять, бравый царский стрелец.  
Да только застыл тут на месте Хилчевский, и люлю чуть со рта не выронил. Бо, ветви раздвигая, выбрался из запорошенных кустов дядька его, Петро. Дева-Богородица, на кого ж тот был похож! Будто в цельной бочке крови искупался отаман — чуб его слипся, перемазаны были по локоть руки. А на лицо же и смотреть жутко — всё оно было в густой алой жиже. Только блестели голубые, с яркими белками глаза...  
\- Леонтий! - зычно позвал он, как ни в чём не бывало. - Голубь мой! А ну, подь сюды.  
Вжался Лёнька спиной в бревенчатую стену куреня — но тут ведь кому угодно страшно б стало. Что только Ироду этому надо-то?  
Но Петро ждать не стал — сам вперёд двинулся, похрустывая настом да оставляя цепочку красных следов. А за собой мешок из дерюги волочил, и широкую полосу малевал на белом тот набрякший от крови мешок. Те из товариства, что поблизу были, ажно дела свои побросали. Да, переговариваясь, стали стекаться поближе разнородною толпою. И шинкари там были, и рядовые запорожцы, и старшина — каждому взглянуть хотелось, что ж это деется. Даже слободской мужик на козлах упряжки сидел, пельку розтулив.  
\- Ну, Лёню? - подойдя к своему джуре, дурашливо развёл руки дядя. - Говорил, накажу? Говорил, взвоешь у меня? А Петро Хилчевский слов-то на ветер не бросает.  
Посерел лицом бедный Лёнька — речи такие ничего хорошего предвещать не могли. Нахмурился и Дарий — это в чьей же крови дядька его стоял умытый? Ведь товарища забить — то грехом страшным на Сечи считалось. И под гроб с мертвяком укладывали злодея, заживо хороня...  
\- Что, еблись вы с Гервазием по углам, миловалися? - усмехнулся дядька. - Сладко было отамана-то позорить своего? Ну да что былое поминать... - раскрыл свой мешок Петро, рукою туда полез. - Подивись теперь на шкуру полюбовничка. Да на гарный его оселедец тож.  
Охнула толпа, аж назад подалась. Ибо кинул куренной Ирклиевского полка на снег ободранную человечью шкуру с неровными краями. Кинжалом, будто охотничий трофей, была подрезана она со спины прямо со шматками мяса. Рядом же, как крашеная кермесом кисть от нарядного пояса, лежал срезанный с макушки светлый геркин чуб.  
Затряслись у Лёни бледные губы, как присел он на корточки рядом, бердыш уронив. Окропили снег горячие слёзы, словно весной капель. Не было больше Герки на свете — единого лишил его отаман, что светлого, хорошего в жизни было. Дарий же как обухом по темечку вдаренный стоял — а ну, кто бы пана Стася так...?  
Довольно вытер руки о кожух свой Петро — выть джура-ослушник не выл, однако ж, проучил Хилчевский его на славу. Ажно дар речи втратил хлопчик.  
\- Наперёд знай: такого тебе не спущу, - задрал подбородок горделиво отаман. - Но коль покаешься — може, и будет тебе снова ласка от меня. Я, Лёню, отходчивый.  
Повернулся Петро да прочь пошёл — всё уж сказал он, что хотел. И за зраду щенку помстил, как подобает. Да только поднялся тут Лёнька Данбар, рукоять топора двумя руками стиснув. Умолкла толпа, бо пригожий его лик стал страшен. Оскаленный в ярости рот, раздувшиеся ноздри — ох, не тот это был уж добрый джура, не тот!  
Не успел далеко отойти ирклиевский отаман. В три прыжка настиг Лёнька Петра да сверкнувшее полумесяцем полотно бердыша в хребет ему засадил. Рухнул дядька, как подкошенный — жеребец сильный так валится с ног, коли жилы ему под коленями подрезают. А Лёнька натужным усилием выдрал топор — и сызнова опустил, череп Петру им раскроив!  
Потекли на снег из проломленной дыры розоватые мозги. Джура-то петров у мастера учился: не то, что слов на ветер не бросал — вовсе их не тратил.  
Прикусил язык себе больно Дарко, тогда и опомнился. А до того всё смотрел, как сидит Лёнька Данбар на снегу, колени обняв, дрожит. После выдвинулись из толпы двое, и признал Дарий отамана Переяславского куреня, откуда Герка Ружина был. С ним тяжело ступал тучный писарь их енеральный, пан Капуста.  
Подошли они к Лёньке да под руки хлопца взяли, на ноги поставили. А куренной полушубок овчинный распахнул да бедолагу полой прикрыл, к тёплому боку прижав.  
\- Идём, сынку, - так со вздохом молвил. - Всё одно смертью собачьей подох бы нынче Петро. Лучшего джуру моего на шкуру ободрал, бесноватый! Сталбыть, хлопче, ты службу товариству сослужил — от Ирода проклятого избавил. Уж давно пора было привязать к позорному столбу да забить его киями. Буде, наился хозацкого хлеба — вот и сложил булаву несподивано.  
Може, случись с другим кем такое — было бы шуму много да свар. С Лёней не то — с двенадцати годков козак на глазах запорожцев рос, и всё братство сечевое подноготную его знало.  
Обернулся Дарий и увидел: прибирали оскверняющее чистую белизну люди, в холстины заворачивали. Знать, будет нынче вечером заупокойный звон, станет поп мерно кадилом махать. Отпевать будут раба божьего Гервазия да ещё раба божьего Петра. Хоть и поминок выродок останний недостоин.

***

 

Сидели поряд Дарий и Леонтий Данбар на углу вежи смотровой, что над засекой из кольев и валами возвышалась. На дощатом полу пристроились, толстую кошму поверх подложив. Табак с горькой полынью курили — ажно очи влагой заплывали от него. А може, и сами по себе...  
Не с простым козачком теперь Дарко дружбу-то водил — со старшиною. Бо чин-чинарём после смерти Петра была малая рада у ирклиевцев. И избрали те куренным козака бывалого, решительного, кого и старейшие дядьки знали на Сечи. Леонтию Данбару, сыну курвы Госьки выпала такая честь, хоть и помыслить о том не мог он. И у Лёни за поясом теперь сияла гранёными каменьями отаманская булава...  
\- Говоришь, батька твой шкотом был? - посмотрел Дарко вдаль, на непроходимые, во льду застывшие плавни. - А знаешь ли ты, Лёнь, что полковник Максим Кривонос родом был тоже шкот? И прозвание его - от родового имени «Камерон», что «кривой нос» и означает?  
\- Теперича буду знать, - хмыкнул Данбар.  
Помолчали, слушая, как ветер треплет полотнище корогвы у них над головой.  
\- Послушай, чего скажу, Кылыч-бей, - утёр набежавшую от ветра слезу Лёнька. - Что Петро перед смертью брехал, то неправда всё. И за руки мы не подержались с Геркой даже. Врать не буду: хотел я его целовать, думал о том. Но теперь-то уж не приведётся николи — Гервазий мой в саду гуляет ангельском.  
\- Эта ж тварюка неначе на печи адской булькотит, - стиснул кулаки Дарко. - Або шкворчит, как сала добрый шматок? Говорил же я, помнишь — не будет когда-нибудь над тобою власти Петра! А ты вон и сам власть заимел.  
Улыбнулся грустно Лёня, мундтшук трубочный закусил.  
\- Ну а ты имеешь желанье заветное какое? Гляди — так ли оно несбыточно, коли на мою рожу бесталанную поглядеть? Кто был, и кто стал я?  
Потёр только лоб Дарий, отмолчался, но слова ирклиевского отамана крепко запали в душу козаку.

Notes:

 **Кажан** — летучая мышь.  
**Смарагды** — изумруды.  
**Керея** — суконный плащ с капюшоном.  
**Элиягу** — в христианстве пророк Илия.  
**Шофар** — ритуальный рог. У ашкеназов делался из полированного бараньего рога.  
**Войт** — глава городского магистрата.  
**Герутэне** — неумёха.  
**Смертные ключи красок** — массивное маточное кровотечение.  
**Талит** — облачение иудеев в форме прямоугольного покрывала с кистями. По окраске белое с синими полосами по краям.  
**Шойхет** — мясник.  
**Пернач** — разновидность булавы, к которой приварены металлические пластинки. Конкретный пример пернача — шестопёр.  
**А гой а хозар** — гойская свинья.  
**Барух шем квод малхуто лэ-олам ва-эд** — «Благословенно славное имя Царства Его во веки веков.» Строфа из начала основополагающей молитвы Шма, которую традиционно произносят шёпотом.  
**Шолэм а-врахá** — мир и благословение (говорится как приветствие).  
**Гаманец** — кошелёк.  
**Алейхем шолэм** — и тебе мира тоже (ответ на приветствие).  
**Питух** — пьяница.  
**Гожелчина** — горилка.  
**Верилловое стекло** — в XVII столетии для оптики использовали сплав дешёвых бесцветных бериллов, который шлифовали. Искусством изготовления стеклянных линз в Европе владели только венецианцы.  
**Кабошон** — огранка камня, когда основание плоское, а остальная поверхность закруглённая, гладкая. Сабли украшали именно такими камнями.  
**Жад** — нефрит (в те времена нефрит и жадеит называли одним словом, однако последний отличали по неровной наощупь поверхности).  
**Безкоштовно** — бесплатно.  
**Гзерот** — господня кара. Так в еврейских хрониках назывались все случаи геноцида этого народа.  
**Тетеря** — жидкое тесто из пшеничной или гречневой муки, которое замешивалось на рыбном или мясном бульоне с добавлением масла, сала и чеснока.  
**Фейга** — женское имя, означающее «птица» (Фейгеле - «птичка»).  
**Фишеле** — «рыбка».  
**А мэхайя** — выражение крайнего удовлетворения, согласия с собеседником. Здесь: «твоими бы устами да мёд пить».  
**Загалом** — целиком, вместе.  
**Ой вей! Шикер ви а гой!** — Ой ты ж Боже! Надрался, как паршивый гой!  
**Голомозые** — буквально «голомордые». Так козаки презрительно называли татар за недостаточную, по их понятиям, лицевую растительность.  
**Кричное железо** — пористый комок восстановленного железа, которое образуется путём горения железной руды и древесного угля в горне. Можно сказать, кузнечный полуфабрикат. Для получения металла приличного качества шлаки из него выколачивали длительной ковкой.  
**Облога** — осада.  
**Перлина** — жемчужина.  
**Врешти решт** — в конце концов.  
**Скорняк** — мастер по выделке мехов.  
**Кравец** — портной.  
**Тесляр** — столяр.  
**Смоленск** — в то время входил в состав Речи Посполитой. В 1611 году был отторгнут поляками от Русского Царства, и попытка в 1632 его отбить оказалась провальной.  
**Кишень** — карман, синоним слова «сума».  
**Синцы** — синяки.  
**Матица** — несущая балка в избе.  
**Скорботный** — больной.  
**Хвойда** — гулящая девка.  
**Шкот** — шотландец.  
**Мазунчик** — любимчик.  
**Зламать калину** — лишить девственности.  
**Мам надее, же як пес згинел, Херод пшекленты!** — Да чтоб ты как собака сдох, Ирод проклятый!  
**Щмеешь ще, забуйце? Бендже забиты пшез своих людзи, запаментай мое слóва! Моя покоювка поведжяла!** — Смеёшься, убийца? А тебя свои же люди и убьют, попомни мои слова! Моя служанка так сказала!  
**Смальта** — мозаичное панно из цветных стеклянных пластинок, изготовленных по особой технологии выплавки с добавлением оксидов металлов.  
**Чи пан кóзак пришедл нас забичь?** — Пан козак пришёл нас убить?  
**Нех пан зе мна валки первши!** — Со мной сначала сразись!  
**Не пришедлем дó вас! Пóмучь хорей панне польке, ктура лежи на вузку!** — Да не к вам я пришёл! Помогите больной панне-польке, что лежит на телеге!  
**Мувишь по польску?! Панна цо? Ким она ест для чебе?** — Говоришь по-польски? Какая панна, кто она тебе?  
**Та джéвчина ест ми óбца. Не хче, жебы умярла** — Эта дивчина мне никто. Просто не хочу, чтобы померла.  
**Пшинещ йа тутай. Зобачимы, цо для ще зрóбичь. Ян пан ще называ?** — Неси её сюда. Посмотрим, что тут можно сделать. Как тебя зовут?  
**Естем сёстра законна Любомира** — Я сестра Любомира.  
**Поспещ ще. В пшечивном разе панна замражачь!** — Поспеши. А то панна так может замёрзнуть.  
**По перше** — во-первых.  
**Дживны кóзак** — чудной козак.  
**Терпентин** — скипидар.  
**Альраунный корень** — мандрагора.  
**Торохтия везти** — ехать порожняком (чумацкое выражение, происходит от тарахтящего звука пустой телеги).  
**Дапельфустер** — доппельфаустер. Двуствольный колесцовый пистолет, который тогда был на вооружении у рейтар — немецкой наёмной конницы.  
**Не пшешкадзай ми. Не забилем го, сёстра. Хче, жебы патшечь на моя джевчина** — Не мешай мне. Я не убью его, сестра. Хочу только, чтобы взглянул на мою дивчину.  
**Мялещ джевчине, а тераз былы две. Алицья чекала, же ты пшийджешь** — Была у тебя одна дивчина, а стало две. Алиция ждала, что ты приедешь.  
**Бардзо дзенькуе. Нех пани допровадзи мне до ней** — Сердечно благодарю. Проводите меня к ней, пани.  
**Посполитое рушение** — военная мобилизация польской и литовской шляхты и образованное из шляхтичей и их пахолков дворянское ополчение.  
**Кобета** — женщина.  
**Хай тоби грець!** — Да чтоб тебе провалиться!  
**Александрийская бумага** — так в те времена называли бумагу наивысшего качества. Считается, что поводом этому послужили грамоты Александрийского патриарха первой половины XVI в., написанные на превосходной бумаге больших форматов. Водяной знак, которым мастера отмечали свою продукцию, назывался филигранью.  
**Аркуш** — лист, страница.  
**Пельку розтулив** — разинув рот.  
**Вежа** — башня.


	10. Chapter 10

Вокруг Збаража, родового замка князей Вишневецких, горели поля пшеницы. Ветер гнал полосу огня всё дальше в жёлтое море спелых колосьев, и по краю она уж начинала трескуче пожирать опушку леса. Позади оставалась обугленная, покрытая золой земля.  
Рассыпались в небе стайки рыжих воробьёв, жалобно вскрикивали жаворонки, кругами носясь над беспомощными птенцами в траве. И только высоко в полуденной сини бесстрастно реял острокрылый сокол-пустельга — прежде чем круто взмыть в совсем недосягаемую высь и пропасть там.  
Дарко снова заперхал от попавшего в горло дыма, хоть и стоял с подветренной стороны. Столб густой копоти подымался в небо. Полевые васильки корчились и гибли в огне, и у Дария шибко слезились покрасневшие глаза. Это, верно, от пожарища. А всё не привык он, на земле сызмальства работающий, хлеб губить.  
Плюнул в сердцах Хилчевский да назад, к становищу пошёл, головню в просмолённой пакле наземь кинув. Дальше уж палить было нечего — само всё без остатка выгорит. Ох, что ж они творят-то, бывшие селяне? Мать их ети...  
Жгли козаки Хмельницкого все поля окрест — такой от батьки гетьмана был наказ. Бо, навалившись всей несметной своей ратью, загнали они двенадцать тыщ князевых людей с челядью в последний оплот, хорошо укреплённый Збаражский замок. Там ещё своего гарнизону полстолько имелось — наймитов угорских да немецких.  
В первых же боях был окружён и захвачен огромный обоз с челядью, что была заслана по ближним сёлам харч добывать. Господа их без пшеницы и проса зостались, якоже и кони — без сена... Целый месяц с тех пор держало войско Хмеля в облоге панов ляхов, насыпные валы вокруг неустанно возводя. Теперь вот и жито созревшее огнём палили — чтоб уж совсем оставила надежда пшеков. Ведь неоткуда им было достать припасов.  
Поначалу мыслил Батька, что возьмут они Збараж скоро — уж Ислям-Гирею сокровищ да ясыря успел насулить. Но не тут-то было. Топал, говорят, ногами разгневанный хан, сыпал татарскими проклятиями — поляки дрались, как львы, за каждую пядь! Словно дьявол в них вселился — куда только подевалась ленивая надменность шляхты? Как-то семнадцать штурмов отбили в один день, шутки сказать...  
Бывало, роют козацкие сапёры свой подкоп, но вдруг грохот, пламя — и взлетают все на воздух. Кровавые ошмётки тел, загубленный ход — уж сколько раз так было. Бо поляки не дремлют и со своей стороны контрминные галереи прокапывают. Тоже, чай, не дураки — умели по дрожанию воды в расставленных повсюду бочках узнавать, где козацкая кротовина...  
Через тое всё недосчитались они в курене многих товарищей, хоть гетьман запорожцев и берёг, на штурм стен спервоначала селян да мещан посылая. Был ущерб и старшине: пал гадячский полковник Кондрат Бурляй, умер от ран любимый и почитаемый всеми Нестор Морозенко. Тяжко хворал стратег и великий выдумщик Иван Богун.  
Ляхи же, будь они неладны, и ночами совершали дерзкие вылазки в козацкий стан! Убивали сторожевых, крали порох и пули, волокли в свой лагерь связанных «языков» — это под пытками дознаваться о намереньях холопских.  
Не был Дарко и сотником — не то что великим полководцем. Но и он понимал, отчего так: даже облезлая крыса, загнанная в угол, до последнего будет царапаться и кусаться. А тут сами вельможные паны.  
Батька Хмель-то голодную польскую депутацию любезно принял, угостил славно. Вот только осаду снять наотрез отказался. Ввиду таких дел к пану крулю за подмогой те троих поочерёдно заслать пытались. Да только схвачены были козаками гонцы, казнены да метательной машиной заброшены обратно, за стены.  
Не на что было нынче надеяться ляхам. С высоких валов на них смотрели жерла пушек-хробаков. Под стены день и ночь подкапывались самолучшие мастера сапёрного дела. Животы у шляхтичей от голода совсем подводило — уж и падаль, облепленная мухами конина большой удачей у них считалась. Собак же, крыс, галок и ворон уж давным-давно слуги переловили.  
Но мало тех бед — и вода стала отравлена в замковом колодце. Гноища с мертвяков и черви плавали в ней — и это принуждены были чванливые поляки пить! Ведь завалены смердящими трупами были городские улицы и площадь, и не было им погребения.  
Как глядел Дарий с вала-то — страшная картина глазам открывалась. Раздутые туши коней повсюду, околевшие от голода пахолки со сведёнными оскалом лицами... Вот иной жолнеж, исхудавший донельзя, с натужными усилиями яму копает. И выронит заступ, а поднять не может — сил нету уже. Ляжет на землю рядом, ногтями пыль скребёт. Долго ли так протянешь?  
Вот и Батька Хмельницкий сходным манером рассуждал, измором взять ворогов думая. Да непременно вместе с треклятым князем Иеремией, коего ещё во Львове выдать требовал. Того даже ордынцы «Кючюк-шеитан» звали — за любовь к пыткам и немыслимую жестокость. Как только земля могла изверга такого носить? Матери родной, Раине Могилянке у смертного одра её клялся, что не изменит дедовой, православной вере. Сбрехал, собака...  
Однако ж, и сиятельный князь Ярёма был только человек: саблей рубанёшь, кровянка побежит. Дожуют когда-нибудь паны шляхтичи всю конину, выйдут и последние жалкие запасы пороха. Вот тогда и останется либо себя порешить, либо всё ж таки холопам сдаваться идти... Гетьман и штурмовать стены уж не отдавал приказу — сами, мол, передохнут.  
Пока думу свою думал, дошёл Дарий до козацкого лагеря. Два ряда возов его со всех сторон окружали. Обыкновенное для запорожцев было дело табором этак становиться; в бою те возы цепями ещё связывали. Через заграждение такое даже и гусарской хоругви было не прорубиться.  
Утёр он рукавом грязное от копоти лицо, вгляделся вдаль. У котлов в овраге уж суетились полковые кухари, таскали джуры бадьи с водой. Будет, будет козакам сегодня чем повечерять! Да и потом плеснут каждому малую чарочку...  
Поодаль, на холмах, где раскинулся белый ханский намет, начали приготовления к трапезе и татары. Сияли ослепительно золотые зерцала на доспехах бинлик-баши — тех, кто тысячу воинов возглавлял. Происходящие же из родни хана туман-баши и вовсе были полыхающими средоточиями света, от чалмы до загнутых туфель драгоценностями украшены...  
Так и мелькали островерхие войлочные шапки слуг, что волокли на плечах связанных баранов. Капыкуллари, юноши незнатного рода, старались выслужиться, расставляя множество блюд и пиал на пёстрых дастарханах. Полякам голодным только густую слюну глотать останется, как донесёт до них ветерком дразнящие запахи.  
Хотелось верить Дарку, что там, за стенами, пана Станислава нету. Что обретается он нынче с гусарами своими где-нибудь во Львове. А то в граде Люблине, або в столице — да уж пусть где угодно будет, только не тут, не в Збараже! Уж глупее не придумаешь ничего — гусару, красавцу молодому, смертью голодной помирать...  
Рассудил Дарий так да и охолонул, успокоился — уверил себя, что не может статься такого.

***

Место для строительства замка князья Забаржские выбрали гарное — на возвышенном берегу речки Гнезна. Архитектор голландский был выписан братьями Ежи и Кшиштофом, что в деле фортификации разумел — и вышел Збараж на диво. Видом правильный квадрат, был он защищён внушительными бастионами по всем сторонам света. Серые галереи и казематы оттенял белоснежный камень карнизов и наличников. Окружал же замок, как подобает, земляной вал и ров с водою.  
Подойдя к насыпанному запорожцами выше крепостной стены валу, глядел на Збараж из-под руки Дарий. Не мог козак отвязаться от мысли: ведь некто строил всю эту красоту, опыт свой вкладывал. Главный по будивництву на пергаменте планы рисовал, придирчиво строящийся замок осматривал. Подручные терпеливо тесали камень, укладывали ровными рядами. А ныне что?  
Безобразные выбоины оставлены ядрами стенобитных машин, взрывами мин выщерблена кладка. Надвратная башня снесена начисто, княжеский дворец за стенами наполовину лежит в руинах из-за прицельного пушечного обстрела... Глубокий ров же с верхом мертвечиной завален — на солнцепёке смердит так, что охоты нет близко подходить. Тучи отливающих зелёным мух вились над трупами с громким, назойливым жужжанием. Как же ненавидел Хилчевский этот ставший привычным звук!  
И чем больше смотрел Дарко на осаждённый замок, на сожжённые нивы, тем больше понимал: не по душе ему разорение чинить, портить то, что тяжким трудом людям далось. Создавать, строить, оберегать да о приумножении хозяйства заботиться — вот чего хотелось Хилчевскому. Да только в поганые довелось ему жить времена.  
Задрал козак голову вверх — а там, у бойниц, стояли ляхи в богатых цветных жупанах, сверху на него глядели. Но нечего было Дарию опасаться — ведь остатний порох как зеницу ока те берегли. Сам же Дарко, как духом-то воспрял, на рожон не лез боле, не искал смерти. Когда на приступ ходили, всенепременно кольчугу вздевал — в Чигирине из резаных колец склепал её, деда Свирида науке следуя. Ведь, коли жив-здоров ещё пан Стась, есть и ему резон невредимым оставаться...  
Всем хорош был Збаражский замок — да только и в яблоке сочном, бывает, найдётся червоточина. Возвели Збараж нерушимой преградою на пути у татар, что приступом брать стены не умели. К осадам же долгим, упорным, вовсе он был не приспособлен — невеликий, со стенами чуть боле сорока саженей.  
Ляхов туда набилось дай Боже, и уж к третьему кругу валов под натиском те отступили, всё сужая внутри кольцо. А от скученности да грязи знамо дело что бывает — мор косил панов почище сабель да пуль козацких. Червонкой поляки заразу такую называли — это коли продристаться ты не можешь никак. От такой у круля Владислава, сказывают, мальчонка-первенец помер...  
Скончил Дарко на вражескую фортецию пялиться да пошёл себе восвояси. Жирный слепень так и кружил над правым плечом — ох, развелось же этого гнуса! И так коней зной донимает — так ещё эта напасть.  
В одних просторных шароварах ходил нынче Хилчевский, да и спал полуголый тож. Духота ж в эти дни стояла страшная, солнце пекло, как раскалённая жаровня. Закопчённые от загара были они все, словно черти из преисподней. Хлопцы то и дело к речке бегали — хоть окунуться или макушку намочить. Сам он, бывало, для смеху на османский манер голову рушником заматывал. На чалму этак было схоже — товарищи с того потешались.  
\- Всем хорош у нас Кылыч-бей, да не был николи в граде Константинополе!  
\- Истанбул это. Уж два столетия как, - морщился Дарко.  
\- Гляди-тка! Сам носа туда не казал, а нас учит, - подковыривал его с задорным блеском в глазах куренной Щербина. - Говоришь, с караваном чуть было не ушёл до нехристей турецких?  
\- Верно, - косился на него Дарий. - Да то уж дело прошлое.  
\- Но-но! - прищёлкивал языком тот. - Ты эдак не зарекайся. Може, и поглядишь ещё на Святую Софию, о которой полоняники-то бывшие рассказывают. Подивишься на минареты, да на янычар султанских сблизи. Зря тебя, чтоль, люди так окрестили? Ничего, милчеловек, без резону не бывает. Ты уж поверь бывалому дядьке...

***

Снёс Дарко к берегу речному свою миску, да к другим сложил, что грудой на мокром песке лежали. Дюжина девок, что к войску дорогою прибились, ревностно их мыла да тёрла. Стукались друг о друга деревянные мисы — только туча брызг висела над мостками. Сперва дико было Дарию, что гетьманские полки бабы всюду сопровождают. А опосля привык. Так и не Запороги уж, чай, строгости такой-то нет...  
По перше, были у них жинки для нужд хозяйственных — окромя кухарских справ. Ведь кулиш варить на двести рыл козацкой сотни котёл преогромный нужен. Где бабам с таким управиться... А так-то помыть, попрать, одёжу рваную залатать — ко всему этому руки женские были привычные.  
По друге, крутились завсегда возле табора ворожеи — те судьбу складно предсказывать умели, бо трошки дальше в будущее заглянуть могли. Ну, как белки, что проворно взбираются на верхушку самой высокой сосны — оттуда поболе видно. Но то забава для старшины, властью облечённой, была. Человеку простому, что с ним станется, лучше и не ведать...  
Имелся и третий, остатний род женских занятий — а куда ж деваться? Знамо дело, таскали с собой осаулы да полковники полюбовниц, на привалах сажали на колени. Ну так испокон веку так было: седмицу-две с красуней потешатся, да и прогонят прочь, младшим по званию отдадут. «На тоби, Гаврило, що мени немило!» Так и оставались потом с полками девки-бранки эти, тряслись на возах следом за обозом. Дарию соромно и жалко было глядеть на них — всё лёниной истории про ляшку Малгожату забыть он не мог.

***

К ночи темнело густо — словно небесный писарь полный калáмарь чорнила оплошно вылил. Медленно плыли на горизонте багровые облака, зловещее зарево освещало зубцы збаражской крепости. Жуть от зрелища этого аж брала. Плескался Хилчевский у камышей впотьмах — надо ж ополоснуться перед сном-то. А сам вспоминал, что слышал сегодня от товарищей.  
Плохи нынче дела были в Белой Руси.  
Спочатку бойко всё шло, поднимались посполитые воевать против панского ярма. Гомель и Чечерск, Бобруйск и Мозырь были взяты холопами, також много других местечек. Главным же расположением козацким стал город Лоев.  
Да только недолго длилась вся эта вольница. Восстал до поры спящий змей ото сна, поднял главу, разворачивая чешуйчатые кольца. Приказу нового короля повинуясь, двинулись отборные полки литвинского гетьмана на бунтовников всей своей сокрушительной мощью. Уж под стенами Збаража войско стояло, когда прискакал к Хмельницкому запылённый вестовой. Рассказал, как корчатся на колах люди по обочинам дорог — беспощаден был Януш Радзивилл, прославленный шляхтич-полководец.  
Дарий с того не дивовался. Во времена львовской коллегии ещё он вызнал то, что в летописях обветшалых было сказано. Не о благоденствии поляков пёкся крупнейший магнат, гетьман польный над всем войском литовским. Бо Любельская уния свободы литвинов грубо попрала. Шляхетским наездом невиданного размаха Речь Посполита Двух Народов утверждена была. И пшеков с их руками загребущими литовская знать яро ненавидела.  
Може, князя Витовта Гедиминовича за пример брал Януш — тот за полтора столетия до него жил, при Грюнвальде хрестоносцев громил немецких. Как и господарь Витовт, был Радзивилл всей душой предан своей Отчизне. И любой ценой хотел оборонить земли родного Княжества от чужих посягательств.  
Гоноровой шляхты мало, так ещё лотры украинские страх потеряли. Теперь в Летуве да Белой Руси хлопов смирных да работящих с толку сбивают! Кровь их на них, как Священное Писание глаголет...  
И коли хорошо поразмыслить — не могло быть козакам большой удачи в белорусской стороне. Не шибко хотели тамошние посполитые стародавний уклад жизни менять, бо не так давили к ногтю местные паны. А что Богдан-Зиновий Хмельницкий про то думал — только полковники да писарь его Выговский знали доподлинно...  
Заслал тогда Батька козакам на подмогу полуляха виленского именем Кричевский, что даровитым полковником был. Десять тысяч запорожцев дал ему, не пожалел отборных самых хлопцев. Было то в середине липня. Но уж серпнем ворвались в лагерь гонцы на взмыленых аргамаках, повалились на колени — молить, чтоб не гневились браты козаки за дурные вести.  
Было у Януша Радзивилла только семь тыщ под рукою — белорусы, литвины, да татары местные, липки. А всё ж превозмог тот презренную чернь и наголову разбил в битве у речки Лоевки. Утирали глаза те мужики, как дальше сказывали: сорок корогв, говорят, собрал литовский гетьман среди убитых — перед крулем Яном-Казимиром похваляться. Уцелевшие запорожцы еле ноги унесли. Полковник же черниговский, Михаил Станислав Кричевский, раненый, был захвачен литвинами в плен. В клетке железной везли его жолнежи, непотребно глумясь да насмехаясь. А что разбил себе голову Михайло о прутья той клетки — так никто ж его к этому не неволил...  
Одно было с того Хмельницкому утешение — уж не двинет Януш Радзивилл полки на Киев, как до того божился. Ибо и литвины своих без счёту потеряли в той сече. Стало быть, здравствовать пока Украине, что ценой тысяч жизней добыта была. Милостив Боженька к их многострадальной земле.  
...Шёл Дарко до куреня своего, пробираясь ощупью между возов. А товариство, на грудь трохи приняв, песни походные пело. Сотен эдак в шесть глоток хмельных — хорошо было слышно панам, небось, в их фортеции.

Ишли ляхи на три шляхи,  
Москаль на чотыри.  
Козаченьки,  
Як маченьки,  
Всё поле укрыли!

***

Валялся Дарий на днище воза, на расстеленной керее. В небо, усыпанное звёздами, широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел. Прямо над головой блестела серебряным талером щойно отчеканенная луна — коли приглядеться, и профиль монарха в венке было видно...  
Никак не шёл к нему сон — уж больно жарко нынче было, земля за ночь не успевала остыть. Лежал Дарко, заложив руки за голову, носом чуя острый запах пота от своих же подмышек. Да как ты будешь спать-то, коли вокруг баня парная? Уж которую ночь обматывал он голову мокрым рушником, чтоб хоть какое облегчение пришло. То девки-разумницы на берегу присоветовали.  
Где-то в отдалении слышался женский голос — не поймёшь, то ли песня, то ли плач. Раскатисто храпели спящие прямо на земле запорожцы, раскидав в стороны руки и ноги. Иногда ветер доносил, как переругивалась куренная стража — сидели хлопцы у костра, со скуки в нарды играли...  
Никак не мог взять в толк Дарий, отчего так. А только, как уснуть ты намогаешься — вечно паскудство всякое в голову лезет. Вот и сейчас щурил он глаза на приметное самое созвездие — «Чумацкий Воз» его называли. Думал о том, что лидкина прислужница троице тех скудоумных насулила.  
Злобная радость клокотала в груди у Хилчевского, как вспоминал он Левка, коего панская челядь тьмою стрел закидала. Вот уж схожим был Левон на ежа, право слово! Давно уж то было — в первые самые приступы збаражских стен... А Осип, что три дни помирал смертию поганой, с гниющей от мушкетной пули ногой? Вспомнил ли он хоть раз рыжую панянку да некрасивую её прислужницу? Пожалел ли о делах своих?  
Цыгана ж Арсения, что Лидку тогда в Чигирин доставил, из лагеря ночью ляхи выкрали. Дён шесть назад, вроде — и с той поры не было о Сеньке ни слуху, ни духу. И добро, коли после тортур тяжких в ров скинули — а коли нет? Коли было всё в точности, как Мередита покойная обещала?  
Може, ещё какие дела давние припомнились бы Дарию. За один только год сколь вон было горя да потерь... Но уж смыкались веки, наливался тяжёлым свинцом затылок. Сам не приметил он, как заснул, дыша глубоко и ровно.

***

Хилчевский вскинулся и рывком сел на возу, одной рукой тут же нащупав загнутую рукоять пистоля. Поначалу не мог козак понять, что его разбудило — вокруг все спали. Не слышалось ни хруста стерни под сапогом, ни речи ляшской. А чуть погодя с оторопью заметил рядом Дарий согбенную старуху-татарку, с головой закутанную в чёрное. Рукою за колёсный обод держась, смотрела та на Дарка из темноты узкими, блестящими своими глазами.  
\- Бабуню, подсобить чем? - спросонок протёр глаза Хилчевский, таращась. Да что ж забыла тут карга эта — в обозе у них всё девчата молоденькие...  
Схватила его тут за руку цепкими, узловатыми пальцами старуха. Вгляделась в лицо, как свесился Дарий через дощатый борт воза.  
\- А верно ли, что будешь ты Дарий, Карпа Хилчевского сын?  
Закивал Дарко истово, с переляку крестясь — да что ж это за бесовское наваждение? Почто ведьмы старые в ночи стали являться ему? Чем провинился-то он, Иисусе?  
\- Так, бабцю, так! Дарко я — да только откель же тебе ведомо?  
\- Послал меня до тебя, козаче, господин мой, Ероним Станислав, - придвинувшись, зашептала тут бабка ему на ухо. - Коли помнишь такого ещё — так дай ты нам, милый, съестного хоть чего...  
Как услышал Дарко стасево имя — словно сердце оборвалось у него и с высокой кручи в пропасть рухнуло. Стиснулось в груди дыхание, замерло. Зря, выходит, он надеждою себя тешил.  
Вот уж конечно. Где ж ещё этой морде ляшской быть? Всенепременно в осаждённом замке, который второй месяц войско Хмеля да хана взять не может. Там ему самое, значит, место, поганцу.  
Старуху тут за плечи он ухватил, вглядываясь в морщинистое, широкоскулое лицо:  
\- Ну а сам пан Стась что? Христом Богом прошу, бабцю, скажи!  
\- Да что... - махнула старуха рукой, поджала скорбно губы. - Я-то вот хоть помаленьку, да ноги таскаю. А пан мой уж всё. Истаял, как свечечка восковая, взагали робить ничего не может!  
Хоть и видел козак челядинку эту в первый раз, а верил отчего-то безоглядно. Припомнил ведь, что Алюня про татарку с Люблина давеча рассказывала. Стало быть, нашла дивчина способ многоопытную бабку для Стася залучить. Упросила приглядеть и за этим ещё непутёвым паном...  
\- Жди тут! - Дарко упредил. Сам же рушник приметный белый с чела сорвал. И, готовый рехнуться от отчаяния, ползком, перебежками да крадучись до воза с хлебами пробрался.  
Об одном только мог думать сейчас Хилчевский: Стаська у него в той крепости помирает. Как умудрился скрасть он с воза три пребольших коровая да связку лука, сам не мог уразуметь Дарий. Козачина сторожевой даже головы в его сторону не повернул. А ведь коли заметил бы татя — пальнул бы в лоб, не рассуждая...  
Старуха дожидалась его, как условились. Увидела даркову ношу — тут же керею потянула с воза. На плечи Дарию её набросила, гудзик на горловине в петлю ловко продев. Но то и верно — не идти ж ему с уворованной едой на глазах у всего лагеря... А зброю свою не стал брать с воза Дарко. Кинжал персиянский был при ём — може, и этого достанет? Бо коли окружат, навалятся пшеки скопом — уж нипочём не отобъёшься всё одно.  
Вот миновали границу становища, двойной ряд высоченных возов — Дария от облегчения ажно испариной прошибло. Старая татарка ж всё за рукав его за собою тянула. И вскоре почуял Дарко близость воды, бо веяло прохладой от заболоченной Гнезны.  
Так дошли они до самого устья реки на дне заросшей ивняком лощины. Ни бельмеса не видел в темноте Дарий — только блестели серебром перекаты струящейся меж камней воды. Хирела тут Гнезна, змеилась ленивыми потоками. Дале-то по течению зыбкими топями она делалась, зарастала кубышками и вязким илом...  
По шатким, полусгнившим мосткам речку перейдя, упёрлись они со старухой в высокий глинистый берег. Полускрыт тот был сплошною стеной камышей. Вошла туда татарка, развела руками в стороны упругий фашинник, и аж присвистнул Дарий, как небольшой, забранный ржавой решёткой лаз увидел. Уж давно был бы взят Збараж, коли б этот ход козакам удалось обнаружить. Да только из тех он был, что обитателям фортеции токмо известен, коренному её гарнизону. Кто б додумался искать вход там, где замок омывался рекою?  
Ох, и страшно было Хилчевскому, когда в самое осиное гнездо, в ляшский подземный ход он полез. Захлопнулась с тихим лязгом решётка, и в сыром каменном ходу только отдавалось хлюпающее эхо их шагов. Они с бабкой шли по скверно пахнущей тиной воде — низ у этого лаза был подтоплен. Чуть погодя, когда ход стал подниматься вверх, косо уходя внутрь замковых стен, татарка обернулась, приложила палец к губам. Но Дарко и сам помнил, где он. А потому старался ступать потише чавкающими сапогами, следуя неотступно за стасевой челядинкой. Чуть зачерствевшие короваи пахли ржаной закваской — Дарий прижимал к самой груди под плотным сукном.  
Из узкого хода выбравшись, сколько-то шли они через подвалы для винных бочек. Малая толика света сквозь щелевые окна пробивалась — паучье мереживо по стенам можно было разглядеть. Ну ни дать ни взять хранцузский алансон, коим шляхтянки щеголяют... Самих же бочек там не было уже — видать, для пира сгодились паньству. В первую же ночь осады князь Иеремия бал с огненными шутихами закатил — это к сброду холопскому презрение выказать.  
Там уж и забрезжило впереди ясно. Старуха прибавила шагу, по лестнице вверх швыдко взбираясь, за собой долгую намокшую плахту волоча. А как ослепило лунным лучом из высокого окна, да ступил Дарко на отполированные до зеркального блеска каменные плиты — так и понял, в цитадели они.  
Сам себе не веря, обвёл Дарий взглядом баснословной роскоши залу — и близко он богатства такого не видел. Даже и в тусклом, рассеянном свете завораживало всё тое убранство. Роспись с отблесками сусального золота на высоком потолке, дымчато-прозрачные столики с гнутыми ножками. Обтянутые жёсткими царапучими оксамитами кресла тёмного дерева. Сарматские портреты вельмож в завитках резных рам. Но и за целую залу добра не могли бы поляки выторговать себе малой корочки хлеба. А мраморные распятия да хрустальные чётки глодать ведь не станешь.  
Обернулась тут к нему старая челядинка, зыркнула раскосыми очами из-под нависших век. Спустила на плечи головную накидку — под нею волосы, в косу заплетённые, оказались белым-белы. Проговорила скрипучим голосом:  
\- Сатыйга я буду, да всё одно Старόй Станислав меня кличет. И ты зови тож... раз смелый такой. Пан твой очень плох, соколик, да дело ещё поправить можно. Уж не первый раз я в этих осадах ваших, курво мать. Ну... ступай за мной.  
Усмехнулся криво Дарко — вот тебе и бабуся, такая никому спуску не даст! Пану Стасю в самый раз, своевольнику. За Старой по веренице покоев во тьме он пошёл, стараясь дорогою ничего не задеть. Шум да грохот устроить тут не хватало, чтоб уж все ляхи сбежались.  
И только потом уж, в вощёных плитах пола на своё отражение глядя, вздрогнул Дарий от запоздалого испуга. Аж покрыл его холодный пот, как дошло, что Старá-то сказала. Это как же Станиславу худо, коли и седая, всё повидавшая бабка речи такие ведёт?  
Всякий хлопец сельский не понаслышке знает, что такое тянущий нутро, неотвязный голод. Неурожайные года нет-нет да и случаются — тогда из жмыха льняного хлеб, а юшка из крапивы да щавеля. Натерпелся и Дарко малой лиха вместе со всей семьёй. Да и потом, без родителей уже жили когда, туго им с Нелькой приходилось.  
А воеводскому сыну, в холе да неге взрощенному, откель же такое на своей шкуре испытать? Когда от Жёлтых Вод до Черкасс пан добирался — не больше седмицы без хлеба был, а уже от слабости едва стоял на ногах. Как же теперь-то бедный Стаська...?

***

Ох, и давно ж не виделись они с паном Станиславом! Уж почти год минул с того злосчастного дня, когда дариев рот поганые слова про ляха изрыгнул. В великом раскаянии поклялся Дарий тогда Богородице, что николи больше не назовёт так коханека — лучше язык откусит себе. А всё сором им сейчас владел — как же в глаза Станиславу после такого глядеть? Что хлеб насущный ему потребен для пропитания — то понятно. А он-то, Дарко Хилчевский, нужен ли ещё? Или уж со своими, поляками, гусару Ярошку теперь милее?  
Закусив губу, отворил Дарий неприметную дверную створу, на которую Стара кивком указала. Внутрь зашёл — и оказался внутри тесных покоев. В глухом, укромном таком месте паны конкубин своих обыкновенно держали — турчанок пленных, смуглых чаровниц... Подсвечник с белого воска свечою стоял у роскошного ложа, озаряя всё тёплым сиянием. На обитой синим шёлком стене зеркало темнело.  
Было на самом верху стены небольшое окошко, забранное железной решёткой. Пахло, однако ж, застоявшимся воздухом, давно не мытым телом. Ещё горькими травами — неначе, татарка их тут жгла. У камина громоздилась гора занозистых досок, вочовидь из порубленного посудного шкапа-поставца. Ну так а на кой ляд тот шкап, коли огня запалить нечем?  
На полу была расстелено криво отодранное полотнище гусарской хоругви — да посеревшее всё, как в золе. Но, приглядевшись, понял Дарко: свою лепту вносила челядинка, раз пан не мог. Порох сырой шляхтичам помогала просушивать.  
Обошла Стара большую, занавешенную бархатным пологом кровать. Склонилась ниже, позвала вполголоса:  
\- Стась! Пан Стасик! Гляди, кого бабця тебе привела! Сгодится нам козарлюга такой, або за другим итить?  
Сама же ближе Дария поманила:  
\- Ты хлеб-то мне отдай, сердешный. Сам же вот к пану ступай. Не верил он, что явишься в замок ты — и сейчас вон, упрямец, головой мотает.  
Снял тогда Дарко с себя керею. Протянул Старой вместе с увёрнутым туда луком и хлебом, сам же полог складчатый отодвинул. А как насмелился кинуть взгляд на ложе — так и одеревенел от ужаса. Застыл, тяжело сглатывая да за сердце держась.  
Пан Станислав полулежал на горе подушек, до пояса полостью лисьей укрытый. Несвежая, замызганная его сорочка у горла была тесёмками не завязана. А потому мог видеть Дарко изжелта-бледную, запавшую грудь, на которой можно было пересчитать все рёбра. Две палки ключиц виднелись, а выше — глубокие ямы. Руки же, что лежали поверх искристого рыжего меха, были словно у мертвеца — иссохшие, с восковой кожей. А как поднял Дарко глаза, да в лицо пану глянул — тут аж в глазах помутилось у него. За столбик кровати рукой ухватиться пришлось.  
Гарным всегда был у него Стасик — очи большие тёмные, брови дугою, губы вишнею. Но тое всё раньше, до облоги Збаража было. Сейчас же смотрел на Хилчевского скелет с проваленными щеками. Бескровные губы у него шелушились. А в довершенье всего, не было у пана Станислава теперь волос — макушка только, видом как яйцо, бледная и голая. Едва только начал тёмный пушок на ней пробиваться.  
За оселедец свой невольно взялся Дарий, слов не находя. Стась открыл рот, сглотнул, и по тощей шее прокатился бугор кадыка. Бабка встряла тогда, что тем часом от коровая кусочки отламывала — похлёбку для господина сделать.  
\- Не дивись, соколик, что кудрей нынче у пана нема. От вошей мы позбавились зато, что шибко его донимали. Коли голо темечко — так и не за что проклятым уцепиться.  
Взвыл Дарий, да на колени перед ложем повалился. Руку эту жуткую стасеву схватил, глазам своим не веря. Да только под пальцами чуялись все до единой тонкие кости, с которых почти истаяла плоть. И рука-то ледяной совсем была, а потому стал Хилчевский растирать её двумя своими.  
\- Ну как же это, Стасю? - спрашивал он, смаргивая горячие набегающие слёзы. - Это ж я, выходит, тоже подсоблял тебя голодом морить?  
\- Направдже мыщлялем, же не пшийджешь, Дерек, - еле слышно сказал Станислав.  
Прижался Дарко губами к панской руке, к щеке своей заросшей её приложил.  
\- Да как же я могу, Стась? Ведь ты мне в целом свете всего дороже. Что мне войско и гетьман, коли ты тут околеваешь? Вон отощал, как пёс приблудный — хорошо, пану Яну такого увидеть не довелось...  
Выдохнул тогда дрожаще Ероним Станислав. Губы сухие облизнул и заговорил — старательно звуки чужие произнося, силясь слова все припомнить:  
\- Даруй мени мою провыну, Дарчыку! Повсякчас ты мене вид загыбели рятуешь. Я же зрадыв тебе, свыня невдячна. И видомо мени, що тебе я не вартый; то ще тато мени казав...  
Утёр тут глаза ребром ладони Хилчевский. Носом шмыгнул да улыбнулся своему пану. Ну, оба хороши, нечего сказать! Один воевать идёт, с гусаром польским надеясь повидаться. Другой на холопском языке затвердил вон, как прощенья просить.  
\- И ты не держи зла, любый. Оба мы дурни! Наробили бигосу, как вы, поляки, говорите...  
Совсем был слаб Стась — каждое лишнее движение с трудом ему давалось. А всё поднял тот руку, да по голове чубатой дарковой провёл, погладил. Вздохнул тихонько.  
\- Естем таки глупек! Учекал, гдже Диабель муви добраноц...  
\- Кто старое помянет, тому глаз вон, - махнул рукой Дарий. - А у меня, Стасю, ещё калина есть! - тут припомнил он и обрадовался. - Дуже добрая штука. Вот заварить бы её тебе... От многих недугов настой её помогает.  
Порывшись в торбе, высыпал Хилчевский из холщового мешочка на ладонь горсть сухих ягод. Стара подошла, взяла одну. В рот тут же сунула, распробовать.  
\- А ну, давай сюда калину свою, - так ворчливо сказала. - А то у обормота этого зубья все скоро повыпадут. Будет как я шамкать. Лук вот добре что захватил! Это сытому сок его надто едкий. Голодному же — прямо живительный нектар.  
Всего камина бабка не топила, но оно и понятно — больно много дров для того потребно. Лишь в углу та костерочек малый развела.  
Вот вскипела, забулькала вода в котелке. Татарка тогда ловко подцепила его на гладкую палку — от давешней хоругви то было алое древко с обрывками крашеного полотна.  
\- Я, Дарий, похлёбку заведу, - молвила она, щурясь на свет. - А там уж твой черёд. Твой пан — тебе и кормить. Ночь глухая стоит, козаки тебя не хватятся. Даже и шановный сейчас почивать изволит, что стережёт этот ход. Без еды-то нету сил долго на страже стоять. Уж все свычаи да обычаи ихние мне известны...  
Перевёл взгляд Дарко на своего пана — и на миг аж вздрогнул. Стась, бессильно откинув голову на подушки, лежал недвижно, с закрытыми глазами. Притомился шибко, видно. Обернулся Хилчевский, на челядинку в смятении посмотрел. Стара смекнула, в чём дело, Дария пальцем к себе поманила — уж было им, о чем потолковать...  
Сидели они на мягкой софе — к неге располагающей, на манер османских... Тут, видно, и дремала Сатыйга чутким сном, как все старые люди. За беседою с челядинкой выявилось: брезжила для поляков надежда на скорое спасение. Бо пал с небес и принёс им добрые вести прирученный полковничий голубь.  
Добрался до местечка Топоров последний из засланных гонцов, шляхтич Стомпковский. Пощастило ему застать пана круля с посполитым рушением там, и уж спешил Ян Казимир с войском осаждённым на помощь. Сверх того, выдал давеча умыкнутый из козацкого стана цыган именем Арсений: Богдан Хмельницкий королю напереймы ночью сбирался идти. Да скрытно, ряженого «гетьмана» заместо себя в лагере оставив, дабы поляки ничего не заподозрили.  
Цыгану же тому шляхетное паньство хотело кости перешибить, помучить всласть наливайку. Но как поглядели на рослого, с румяными щеками бранца — голод помутил их разум. Сообща решили вельможные паны, что и холопское мясо нынче для прокорму им сгодится. Вертел челяди приказали остругать...  
Перекрестился боязливо Дарко, как досказала историю Сеньки старая татарка. Ты поди ж, слово в слово пророчество Мередиты сбылось — настигла божья кара и тех троих, и душегуба-Ирода. Отлились слёзы её да панны Лидзи.

***

Не шибко много говорили они с паном Стасем. Дарию от разных почутий горло сильно пережимало, а у панича душа едва в теле держалась уже. Только взглядывал Станислав благодарно огромными своими очами, как Дарий ложку с размокшим хлебом к губам подносил. И ясно понимал Хилчевский: не брехал ведь, самое дорогое этот полячек тощий для него.  
Вот скончилась и порцелянова чаша с хлебной кашицей. Больше нельзя после голода пану было — не то нутро почнёт болеть. Бабка сидела в своём углу, мешала в котелке с заваренной калиной. Не встревала, будто её тут и вовсе не было. А потому с духом собрался Дарко и мысли свои все выдал. Заикался аж трошки от волнения, как говорил:  
\- Уж много я думал, Стасю. Нету нам с тобой нигде места — здрайцы, что на сторону Хмеля переходят, долго потом не живут. А девки-то наши, вроде, до Молдовы собирались. Как бы и нам обретаться в краю ином, что войною напополам не раздираем... Хотел бы я с тобой хату, садик, огород иметь. Чтобы всё-всё в господарстве нашем было, а? Мечта то моя заветная — с тобою жизнь свою провести. Все годы, что зозуля мне тогда накуковала.  
Поднял глаза Дарий, обмирая, отказа страшась. Но как увидел лицо панича — так и перевёл дух. Улыбался блаженно Стась, что-то шепча да наверх глядя. И влажными глаза были у него.  
\- Тераз по просту умре с радошчи, - с трудом вымолвил панич. - Ты бендже винен. Милуешь мне?  
\- Яко душе власна. Кохам че, Стаську, - словами, голосом нежа, сознался Дарий. Ведь никогда раньше впрямую не говорил.  
Станислав привлёк его к себе исхудавшими руками, голову к груди своей прижал. Там, под рёбрами, билось у него сердце гулко и сильно. Старая татарка косилась на них, улыбаясь сморщенными, потемневшими уголками рта.  
Погладил его осторожно и Дарко по лысой, наголо обритой башке. Но вдруг пальцы дарковы на что-то наткнулись — ровно грубый шрам на ухе был у Станислава. Вскинулся он, дико глядя, голову пану набок повернул... Тогда и увидел, что левой мочки ушной боле у Стаськи нету. Широкий розовый рубец там возле хряща только был.  
Хотел спроситься Дарий, как оно сталось — да вовремя прикусил язык. А уж после увидел испуганные стасевы глаза — совсем сейчас панич был растерян. И ладонью-то ухо своё несчастное прижимал — може, чтоб коханому гидоты такой не видеть.  
\- В том месяце с пистоля ему отстрелили, - подала тут голос Стара, - ещё когда в замок не загнали князево ополчение. Так-то цел твой панич, не боись. А мясо ушное без пользы было всё одно. Ну, верно ж я говорю?  
\- Верно, бабушка, - кивнул хмурый Хилчевский. - Да только шолом-то в бою не для красы вздевается, а чтоб оказий вот таких избежать! Ведь могла загноиться скверно рана — седмицы тогда пан не протянул бы...  
За руку Станислава взял он да от головы лысой её отнял. Цыкнул досадливо.  
\- Ты мне не дури! Не стану я из-за уха меньше тебя желать. Да и сам я тоже ведь воевал — ты бы, Стасю, спину мою видел...  
\- Покаж ми, проше! - тот шёпотом взмолился, да стиснул в горсти свою сорочку.  
\- Да не пытали ж меня, слава Богу, - неловко повёл плечом Хилчевский. - Так, в походе порой доставалось.  
Думал он вот так и отбрехаться — да не вышло ничего. Под упорным, сердитым взглядом панича пришлось Дарию ближе сесть, повернуться да спину свою показать. Молчал Стась — Дарко только чуял бережные прикосновения его пальцев, что по кривым да безобразным шрамам водили. Один, самый приметный, шею наикось пересекал и кончался на потылице — шляхетный канчук Дария там поцеловал...  
\- Небось, ломит болюче на ненастье, да как трясёшься долго в седле? - искоса глянула челядинка. - Трёх мужей пережила Сатыйга. У остатнего тож воно было.  
Поскрёб Дарко шею, вздохнул — уж знала та, о чём говорит...  
\- А окромя этого цел, соколик? - с усмешкой татарка его спросила, калиновый настой в кубок переливая. - А то ж пан Ярошек сам извёлся и мне, старой, набрыд: «Матка Боска Ченстохóвска! Цо, ещли Дерек ест забиты люб покалечóны?!»  
\- Как же, цел, - усмехнулся Дарий себе в усы. Через плечо на пана Станислава глянул. Тот смутился, видно, сильно от бабкиных-то слов — от него отвернулся, дурёпа...  
\- На вот, пусть пьёт, - поднесла челядинка и сунула в руку Дарко полный, тяжёлый кубок.  
А помнится, листопадом, когда уж ударили морозы, обирал калинки с куренными хлопцами Хилчевский. Связывал багряные пучки бечевой да развешивал сушиться наверху, под чёрными от копоти балками. А оно, вишь ты, и паньству теперь сгодилось! Ведь поил он Стаську целебным отваром, за костлявую спину придерживая.  
\- Дживны смак. Cлодко и гошко, - задумчиво выдал тот, рот краем рукава утёр.  
\- Вот и у нас с тобой ровно так же, - не удержался от вздоха Дарко. - Чи ни?  
\- О, Дерек, - жалобно свёл брови Ероним Станислав. - Як хуй стшелил!  
Фыркнул от присловья такого козак, да смолчал, однако ж. И польскою мовой понятно было — согласный с ним панёнок коханый.

***

\- Как же спаслись вы от морового поветрия, что збаражцев нынче губит? - исподлобья глядя, спросил Хилчевский.  
\- Потешный ты какой, - хмыкнула бабка. - На то он и мор, что его не избежишь. Ну да пан Станислав не один в этом гиблом месте — Стара ещё у него есть, что и мёртвого на ноги подымет. Шляхетным-то панам где травок хороших знать? А я Станислава и настоем дягиля поила, и конского щавеля сыскала ему да плакун-травы. А главно само — ужовника корень съесть дала, что на рачью шею схожий. Червонка с него, милый, проходит враз.  
\- Естем здровы, Дерек! - горячо заверил его пан Стась. - Тылько ешче слабый...  
Взял татарку за руку иссохшую, всю в выступающих венах, Дарий. Приложился благодарно лбом, после и губами ткнулся тож.  
\- Поклон низкий тебе, что за господином ходишь. Уж вижу — без тебя пропал бы Ероним Станислав.  
\- Ох, соколик! Видел бы ты, каким весною застала я его — это когда до обоза польского из Люблина дотащилась. Алиция ваша всё твердит: пан мой уж такой благонравный, за юбками не бегает. Отворачиваю я полог у намета — а пан этот мордой лежит в грудях у дебелой бабы! Да духом хмельным несёт от них аж за версту.  
\- Как у бабы? - схватился за длинный свой оселедец Дарий. - Невже Стась это был?!  
Рядом раздалось какое-то перханье. А как посмотрел на заморыша этого Хилчевский, так и понял — смеётся Стаська!  
\- Добряна як ты. Украинська, - теребя и разглаживая палево-рыжий мех, разъяснил тот. - Веле песёнек веджяла, научила мне щпевачь.  
\- А что хвойда твоя Добрянка, так кому какое дело? - ворчливо подхватила Стара. - Не всё ли равно, с кем гожелчиной, что ни день, упиваться? Будто на дне ковша ты козака своего увидишь...  
Закручинился тут, голову повесил Стась — верно, дурное вспомнил. Може, как Дарий ему сдохнуть пожелал. Не стерпел этого Хилчевский — за руку пана схватил:  
\- Я-то, Стасю, шибко горевал за тобою! Три дни в корчме не просыхал, как Бог свят. А ещё — выбачь, саблю твою... пропил. Шинкарю спустил, как распоследний гультяй.  
Зажмурился тут козак, от стыда щеками алея, лицо локтем заслонил. Эти же — бабця да Станислав, оба как почнут ним реготать! И Стара хрипло, словно вороньим граем; Стась же тихонько, и смех его обрывался стоном. Звонко да весело не мог уж, голодарь.  
Вдруг по лбу хлопнул себя Дарий — вспомнил он жида Захора прощальные слова. Когда ж, как не теперь, было желание его исполнить — панич-то, итить его в дышло, и в замке осаждённом живёхонек был. Полез он тогда вдругорядь в торбу свою, да кинжальным лезвием распорол подклад — мешочек заветный там сколько времени уж хранился. Тряхнул Дарий его, выкатил на ладонь дивную перлину. И, усы себе для порядку пригладив, пану Станиславу протянул.  
\- Помнишь, как наречённой моей сделаться хотел? В Лисьем Овражке, дитя дитём? Когда в питейные заведенья ещё не пускали воеводича?  
Кивнул на это Стась, за нос себя пощипал — как же мог, настырный, не помнить?  
\- Это вот жид-шинкарь, Эфраим Захор невесте моей велел отдать, коли свидеться нам суждено, - вложил ему перлину в руку Дарко, пальцы своими поверх прижал. - На долгую да счастливую жизнь. Слышишь ты, пан Стилинский? Або ещё разок для верности повторить?  
Головой помотал Ероним Станислав — видно, и так уразумел. Поднёс к глазам каплю жемчужную, с полуоткрытым ртом переливы разглядывая. После поднял глаза и зачастил скороговоркой:  
\- Бендже носичь на ланьцушку, допуки ще знув не споткамы! Пшиходза до мне по схизматскего Божего Нарождения... В Кракуве знайдуя ще кощчул на Скалце — там зостал замордованы арчибискуп Станислав. Тато назвал мне по ним.  
Знал Дарко уже тое всё — Алюня-то уж не преминула розповесть, в честь каких особ пан Стилинский сынка нарёк. Ума поболе наследнику желал воевода, смелости отчаянной...  
\- Хоть и в самую Варшаву к тебе пришёл бы. Даст Бог, жив буду и в ясырь к басурманам не попаду, - ответил Хилчевский с привычной оговоркою, кою на Сечи затвердил. - Жди меня на другой день после Риздва. Да хранят тебя оба святых покровителя — Ероним Стридонский и Щепановский Станислав. Ведь не зазря ж вам, католикам, два имени разом при крещении дают...  
Так и рухнул на подушки после слов его Стась — изнуряющий голод последних недель брал своё, да ещё после хворобы не окреп. Сон морил панича, и не мог уж тот противиться ему. Но дариеву руку не отпускал тож.  
\- Ты посиди хоть малость с ним, - Стара на господина очами указала. - Лишь Аллах ведает, что дале с нами станется. Как знать, скоро ли сможешь поглядеть на пана своего...

***

Пора было Дарку до табора возвращаться — уж светлело ночное небо по краешку. Поцеловал козак спящего Станислава в лоб. Пушок, как на бархатцах садовых, ладонью пригладил. Но не можно было мешкать — вот и стала выпихивать его бабка к дверям, выпроваживая скорей.  
\- Ярошек-то наш не сумел досказать всего тебе, - напоследок Стара зашептала. - Премного благодарен он за спасение доньки каштеляна. Ныне они с Алицией уж далече. До Карпатских гор увезла её пани Матей — на поправку пойдет там ваша Лидзя.  
Хотел Дарий ответить — да не дала татарка, рот ему ладонью зажав.  
\- Тебе час уходить. А я уж этого безухого для тебя сберегу. Николи не думала, что побасенки, что про тебя он сказывал — правда. «Дерек мой то, Дерек сё» - ну, с утра до вечера этим донимал.  
Улыбнулась ему Сатыйга, обнажив сизые дёсны, где зубов иных недоставало. Похлопала по плечу. Дарко тут прямо растаял — ну ж бо, уважение челядинки старой вышло заслужить. Дорогого такое стоило... А чтоб невредимым добрался он, та ещё в руку карабелю вложила с гладкой костяной рукоятью. Не все ведь вельможные до часа этого дожили. Мёртвяку ж и наилепша зброя уж без надобности.  
Шел Дарий назад тёмными галереями, потише ступая да сторожко оглядываясь. А сам всё усмешку ласковую с лица согнать не мог — будет, значит, кому приглядеть за Стаськой. С такой-то бабцей сам чёрт паничу не страшен. Бо ходила же неспроста поговорка — татарин и в камень гвоздь вобьёт.

***

Крался Хилчевский по остатнему винному погребу — пока шёл, глаза уж ко мраку привыкли. И уж ко входу в наклонный лаз он подбирался, когда раздался рядом знакомый свистящий звук — так из ножен саблю рывком вынимают. Что же — обнажил саблю заёмную козаче, дорого жизнь свою желая продать. Крутанулся на пятках и вдарил, что было сил, скрестив оружье с поляком — только заскрежетала сталь, высекая искры.  
Ждал Дарко, что двое-трое врагов окажется — ход тайный он сам бы как следует охранял. Ан нет — единый был у него соперник. И если козак сливался с темнотою, то шляхетская одёжа так и сияла шитьём да галунами раззолоченными. Всякое движение ляха этого Дарий видел — а потому выпадами ловкими себя достать не давал. Да и опытный в боях уже был — от тех, от этих приёмов всяких понабрался... Однако ж, и противник его был мужик матёрый, с жёстким прищуром глаз на обросшей неопрятной бородою роже. Шабелиной махал так, что Дарко бы в другой раз залюбовался. Воина искусного в поединке чесном любо встретить.  
Но только не до чести нынче было. Один кто-то должон был в этом подвале навек остаться.  
Примечал Дарко по хриплому частому дыханию, по тому, как вполсилы бил шляхтич — ослабевший тот от голода уже. Где ж взять силы на хороший удар без должного снидания? Но думалось, верно, ляху — выпусти он холопа наружу, и тут же мужичьё это всё скопом полезет в замок. Потому, видать, изловчился тот да саблю внезапным ударом из рук у Дария выбил...  
Загремел по камням металл, и попятился козак к стенке, руками влажный камень ощупывая. Но некогда было думать — шкуру свою спасать было надо. Вот и метнул он в ворога свой кинжал — да только непостижимым образом уклонился лях, зараза! Вбок быстрее молнии прянул — от многих лет муштры да военных походов умение такое бывает... Зазвенел драгоценный трофей о камни — так Дарий безоружным вовсе остался.  
Обрадовался шляхтич, к самой стенке его припёр. Руки вверх занёс для замаху — это у поляков удар был коронный, бо лоб надвое противнику рассекал. Да только не выпало пану такой удачи. Оторопел аж Дарий, когда с высоты рухнула карабеля из ослабевших рук — власного оружия не смог удержать защитник Збаража... Хилчевского ж, неначе, Боженька урятовал — вжался он всем телом в стену, и потому не ранило, не задело наточенным лезвием.  
Взвыл от неудачи позорной лях — да только Дарко шабелину-то поднять ему не дал. Как бешеный, бросился на соперника он! С ног в мгновение ока подсечкой сбил, и сцепились они на холодном полу клубком, один другого одолеть стараясь.  
Тут уж как рыба в воде был козаче — на Сечи перво-наперво в кулачном бою хлопцев натаскивают. Но и срана шляхта тому, видать, учена была. Бо лупил ему по животу, по рёбрам пан так, что от боли было не вздохнуть. Головой снизу в подбородье бил, падлюка! Полный рот крови у Дария был теперь...  
Как оказался сызнова сверху, выкрутил ему правую руку и дёрнул безжалостно Дарко — так, что ором заорал мужик. Пала длань его на пол бессильной плетью, ныне уж бесполезна.  
\- Ким естещ, пане? - выдавил Хилчевский, чуя скверный запах дыхания поляка. - Ктурего кощчи позостая тутай? - И мстительно нос пану мостивому расквасил — мокры стали костяшки, и наглотался тот кровушки своей вдосталь. До чуба козацкого было добраться пан хотел — да где ему, косорылому! Только ухо всё да шею отросшими ногтями расцарапал.  
\- Естем Антон Войцех Божецки, ротмистш гусарски! Ким ты естещ, брудне быдло?! - выкрикнул шляхтич, брызгая слюной. Бо придавил его Дарий всем своим весом к полу, руку здоровую заломив.  
Заскрежетал зубами Дарко — ужели тот самый? Мразь та, про кою Стась ему сказывал?  
\- Так это ты, гвалтивник... - стиснул он колючий, серебрящийся сединой подбородок, в очи бесстыжие плюнул. Как же давно Хилчевский мига этого ждал, сам о том не ведая! Ведь как вспоминал стасеву вину и стыд, как порченым коханек себя называл — так лицом краснел от гнева.  
\- Зержнолем твоя джéвка, кόзак? - сверкнул зубами на окровавленном лице ротмистр. - Кламеш! Сука не да, пес не вежьме!  
Словно разум помутился от слов таких у Хилчевского, застила глаза красная пелена. Как во сне глубоком всё, что дальше, было. Вот за шею рукой ухватил он ненавистного. Вот, позади оказавшись, ниже кадыка поперёк прижал...  
Мудрёного не было тут ничего — уж сколько раз приём такой был Дарием пользован. Этой же рукой взяться за другую выше локтя и тянуть «замок» к себе. Да не для порядку теперь, как в драке, когда противника утихомирить нужно. Давить, давить сильно и мощно, жилистую шею стиснув в захвате...  
Слушал Дарко Хилчевский предсмертный сип шляхтича и железом несокрушимым наливались бугры его мускулов. Николи ещё не доводилось с ожесточением таким убивать. Даже и в бою.  
Когда опомнился да разжал он сведённые судорогой пальцы — грохнулся вражий труп виском об пол и остался недвижим. Только тогда расчуял нос, как мочою резко запахло.  
Не ведал Дарий, сколько времени прошло, долго ль боролись они с ротмистром. А потому поднялся на ноги кое-как, подобрал свой клинок и вдоль стены прокрался к отверстию лаза. Даст Бог, ещё живым из цитадели уйдёт...  
Едва золотило всходящее солнце перекаты речные, как пробирался козаче по мосткам. Журчала мирно Гнезна, приятна уставшему взору была зеленоватая вода. Дарко же шёл, спотыкаясь, так что два раза не оступился едва. Как добрался до табора, прополз на карачках к возу своему меж спящих — хоть убей, не помнил...

***

Проснулся — уж шум да гам привычный стоял, будто на ярмарке. Кругом спорили, хохотали, ругались, выменивая что-то — да на десятке разных наречий. Бо были в войске Хмельницкого румелийцы, что жили на отрогах Балкан — этих с вассальных земель владыка османский прислал. Браты-козаки пришли с Дона. А ещё племена лихой Едисанской орды, что купцов да чумаков дорогою грабила. Прибыли буджакские татары и даже черкесы с далёких гор Бештау, коих впервые узрели запорожцы. Кацапы и армяне, влохи и трансильванцы — чёрта в ступе тут не водилось разве что.  
Вдруг испугался Дарий до ёкающего сердца и наверх посмотрел. Огромный белый вол нависал жарко дышащими ноздрями прямо над ним — а потом возьми да широким, шершавым языком всё лицо обслюнявь! Отпихнул, ругаясь, животину Дарко, слез с телеги — тут и почуял, как всё тело заныло. Знатно навалял ему ночью паскуда ротмистр.  
Но тут ноги подкосились у Хилчевского и осел он на землю, сглатывая. Ибо ясно-звонко, как в церкви дьяк читал, услышал он слова Лёньки: «И ты таким, как дядька твой, сделаться можешь — коли волю себе дашь».  
Вытянул тут руки Дарий, посмотрел на широкие ладони свои. Те же они были, что всегда — да не те. Ведь руками голыми задушил он до смерти человека вчерась. Того, что Стаську давным-давно обидел...  
Но тут вступила козаку в голову мысль иная. Ведь поминал коханый — знай отец-воевода о случае с Божецким, сам бы удавил. Може, дорослым-то панам вот так надлежит помогать? Жаль, родитель стасев не обсказал всего, пока жив был... Но Дарко, хоть и дрожал мелкой дрожью, всё ж собою гордился. Ни в чём слова данного он не нарушил — что мог, всё сделал для Еронима Станислава.  
\- Чего смурной ты у меня, Кылыч-бей? - окликнул, проходя мимо, улыбчивый Щербина. - Горюешь, что не взял с собою гетьман до Зборова? Смотрю, в драку лезешь — вона шея изодрана как! Неужт так ляха бить зудят кулаки?  
Дёрнул плечом на это Дарий да наземь сплюнул. Ох, кто бы спрашивал! Ведь это у Лариона Зварыча по прозванию Щербина мать старую по приказу старосты батогами засекли. Укрывала старуха бунтажных козаков — а средь них писаря грамотного, что универсалы пшеклентного Хмеля в народ передавал. Вот и били с оттягом бабу дурную, покамест не издохла — а после жёлтый сафьянец спихнул хлопку со скамьи в грязь. Щербина, как про это сказывал, все губы изгрыз себе... Ведь со слов односельчан куренной только и знал про то.  
Что тебя по жизни ведёт, ради чего спозаранку стоит глаза открывать — это уж каждый решал сам. А ему, Хилчевскому, и рассуждать про то уж было не треба. Всё решилось минувшей ночью, когда они с паном Стасем клятвою друг другу обещались. Не круль Речи Посполитой Ян Казимеж, не гетьман запорожский — словно мощи худой, корноухий «рыцеж» все мысли его занимал.  
Сидел Дарий после уж на возу, соломаху до рта донося. Дивился на глубокую долину, что словно муравейник разворошенный видом была. Сколь же много голоты шаромыжной было в войске повстанцев — и у каждого для войны этой свой резон. Месть за убитых родичей, а то безудержный грабёж и лёгкая нажива. Любовь к катовому ремеслу или ж от Бога военный да стратегический дар. Дарко же сам в козаки с горя подался, крепко не подумав...  
Сейчас понимал с запоздалым сожалением: ох, не баталий и походов жаждет его сердце. А чего жаждет, того ещё долгонько не видать. Тут назавтра не знаешь, что станется, что уж про Риздво загадывать. Да и придёт ли Станислав снежною порою к нему в костёл на Скалке? Что-то ждёт их впереди?

***

Вышло всё не так, как гетьман загадывал. Бо, одержав столько побед, на гребне своей славы, забыл премудрый Хмель: не брат ему надёжный владыка Крыма, не друг. Заслушался льстецов, что славили велеречиво: «Круль Казимир есть в Польше Иоанн — в Руси есть гетьман Хмельницкий Богдан.»  
Каждый искал своей выгоды в кровопролитной этой войне — а хану крымскому нужна ли была сильная Украина? Разве не крымские орды ежегодно в начале зимы, как снег глубокий ляжет, на земли их набег совершали? Разве не сбытом тех полоняников и награбленного по хатам кормилась уж два века ханская орда? Батька ж гетьман о том словно позабыл и не ждал от голомозых беды...  
Король же Ян Казимир не походил на брата старшего, Владислава. Католик ревностный, к козакам-схизматикам тот слабости никакой не питал. Заодно был новый монарх со шляхтой, заправляющей всем в Речи Посполитой. И войско на бунтовников Хмеля сам повёл, в тиши покоев с гобеленами не стал отсиживаться.  
Владислав-то с Туреччиной да Москвою воевал, а у козаков украинских просил подмоги... Да только гнил «круль козацкий» уже в земле, а трон, держава и вдова покойного ныне Яну Казимиру принадлежали. И спуску либеризантам-смутьянам не желал давать новоизбранный владыка.  
Два дня длились бои у Зборова, возле реки Стрыпы. Поляков числом тыщ пять было вырезано силами козаков да татар — а особливо много погибло при переправе. И уж почти взяли польский лагерь, прорывались туда козацкие загоны. Пана круля карету роскошную окружили. Да только горою взвился на дыбы гетьманский конь и сам Батька громовым голосом приказал хлопцам отступить...

***

Хитёр был новоизбранный Ян Казимир — ночью, пока передышка была между боями, направил своих послов к Исляму-Гирею. Ведь знамо дело, гневался хан Крыма, что Польша дани им пятый год своевольно не платит. Король же срибла-злата сколь угодно нынче сулил — лишь бы отошла орда от Зборова, не помогала боле Хмелю. А для верности ещё напомнил: милостив был брат его Владислав. Подержал будущего хана в плену токмо семь лет в граде Мальборке — после ж до земель своих с добром отпустил...  
Той же ночью и был скреплён тайный договор. Девяносто тыщ злотых, что ни год, обещался посылать до Крыма Ян Казимир; да сверх того, двести тыщ выдавал сразу, на прокорм батырам хана Гирея. А что «упоминком» это польские послы называли — реготали с того до икоты татарские мурзы. Как же, видели они и раньше данников спесивых. Да всё одно, подарок или дань — лишь бы монеты были.  
Ислям-Гирей, в свой черёд, «самый скромный вред» посполитым обещал нанести. Дрожь брала от посулов таких — ведь трошки пожечь украинские сёла людоловы сбирались. Мало-мало ясыря с собой увести — чтоб только до будущего года выторгованного за них хватило...  
Составлен енеральным писарем и передан на рассмотренье сейма был Зборовский договор — а о том, что в нём было, молчал гетьман. Бо стоило бы селянам украинским прознать о том — може, на ближайшей осине бы Богдана-Зиновия и вздёрнули. Ведь был тот договор выгоден токмо козацкой верхушке, козакам реестровым — земли и должности, почет и награды им доставались, да никаких податей. С дюжины до сорока тыщ дозволил увеличить реестр Ян Казимир, нижайшим просьбам подданных внимая. Поспольству же простому до панов своих возвернуться надо было. И, как волам, покорно впрячь натруженную выю в ярмо...  
Спрашивал себя Дарко: а что бы на месте гетьмана он-то делал? Это только лаять Батьку хорошо — а ты попробуй, в его шкуру влезь. Вона, не было ладу у отамана прошлого повстания со своей старшиною — и выдали Павла Михновича по прозванью Бут свои ж полковники врагу. Уж цельная декада минула с тех пор, а всё тянули гнусаво козаки у костра:

А старшúны боровецки  
Лишь про себе дбали,  
Потоцкóму Павлюка  
Сами упиймали.

Ой, повéзли ж Павлюка  
Ляхи у Варшаву,  
Шляхте вражьей на потеху,  
На тяжкую кару...

***

Всё в козацком лагере пришло в движение, бо ныне надлежало войску из мест этих отходить. Собирали девки развешанные на просушку чистые рубахи да исподние штаны. В пахучем берёзовом дёгте были по локоть перемазаны руки у Дария — обиходить было нужно перед дальней дорогой колёса возов. Иные козаки сгоняли волов к просевшим под тяжестью поклажи телегам — пора круторогих было запрягать да трогать уже.  
Спас пан круль милостью Божьей збаражцев, что с голоду подыхали — хоть едва треть тех поляков осталась в живых. Так не зря ведь ходила молва, что ляхи шкуры с собак зубами драли. А челядь ведь и кожи с возов варила, и сбрую, и ремни. И шапки свои едали. Тех же, кто не выдюжил, хоронили сейчас товарищи, укладывали головой на ложе из сырой землицы да дёрна...  
Под охраной королевского ополчения ныне выезжали из замка поляки на телегах — страхолюдны, необстираны, с очами, красными от недосыпу. Дарий в ту сторону всё смотрел — а ну, своего увидит? Не было резону ему тревожиться за пана Станислава — бабця, коль беда, обещала его ходом тайным вывести. Да, вишь, не пришлось — поедет теперь Стась до дому, до Люблина, и Стара верная с ним.  
Дарий же сам до Сечи думал податься — не было больше ему места в граде Львове. Да и какой мещанин из запорожца, что шляхты зацной столько перебил? Это только в пору коллегии мог Дарко травлю да поношения сносить — ради светоча знания негасимого. Ныне же и косого взгляда не стерпел бы — раскроил бы шею обидчику от уха до уха. Вот таким бывший хлоп Хилчевский сделался по войне — сестрица Нелька бы ревела, небось, кулаками в грудь молотила...

***

Невиданная волна народного возмущения прокатилась по украинским землям, когда люди про договор Зборовский прознали. Снимались уж, говорят, селяне с мест, сжигали хаты и гумна и тысячами за кордон уходили. Всё лучше до москальского царя итить, або в Молдову к единоверцам, чем сызнова в подневольные холопы. А терпежу у людей не стало уже. Не даром отписал в Варшаву посланец королевский для переговоров, Адам Кисель: «Сама чернь так раздражена, что готова быть подвластной кому угодно, лишь бы только не нам, панам своим прирожденным.»  
Добычи козаки награбили в походах много — да всё ведь купчинам задёшево сбывали. И хлеба никто не сеял, не жал, пока поспольство воевать ходило. Порушены были буды в лесу, где из золы пережжённой поташ мужики делали. Не крутились мельничные жернова, не бродило в чанах броварен пивное сусло. Не стало дичи в гаях и рыбы в ставах. Без доброго присмотра да заботы неустанной, вестимо, рушится и самое налаженное господарство. Вот и настала с того нужда да голод в земле руськой, обнищали доныне добрые сёла.  
Иные, непокорные, в Запороги, на Сечь утекали. Остатние же с панами, до имений вернувшимися, жить мирно намогалась. Да только какое мирно — то там, то тут, вспыхивала череда бунтов. Ответом же были площадные казни зачинщиков, смертные муки-кары.  
Напрасно магнаты мечтали, что всё вернётся на круги своя. И с больших маетностей да фольварков Вишневецких, Конецпольских, Заславских не имели паны теперь доходу — ведь не было послушания им больше от смердов. Понимал и Дарий — договоры все, то завитушки только, киноварью выведенные. Не станет ни одна из сторон литер тех гарных соблюдать...  
Помнится, во Львове со старшими товарищами-козаками Дарий стал знаться. И о ту пору собирал их у себя в хате бывалый бунтовник из православной шляхты, Корнило Горобецкий. С самим отаманом Павлюком ляха тот воевать ходил. Впервые тогда услышал Хилчевский вирши о том, какое в Наияснейшей Речи Посполитой мироустройство. На премудрой панской латине в насмешку их кто-то сочинил. Читал для них Корний, что тот наставник-езуит:

Clarum regnum Polonorum  
Est coelum Nobiliorum,  
Paradisum Iudeorum,  
Et infernum Rusticorum...

А для тех, кто в коллегиях-то чорнилом рук не марал, Корнило растолковать умел по-простому. Было в Польше коронной житьё токмо лишь одной шляхте да приспешникам её жидам. А на долю холопа лишь муки адовы выпадали — пожалеешь, что на свет родился.

***

Мешкал нарочно Хмель, войско своё не торопился на восток уводить. Отбрехивался — мол, одобрения сеймом Зборовских соглашений ждёт. Хотя и ежу было ясно: николи не позволят папские легаты утвердить, что есть схизматскому ксёндзу место на сейме. Что уж про отмену Унии говорить?  
Потому палил Дарко вместе с куренными тютюн, зброю свою чистил, да коняг полковых с вниманием осматривал. А ну, у кого брюхо заподпружено, пухлина на холке, або ожёг на спине седельный? Пока до Киева запорожцы не выступили, самое время о том позаботиться.  
О пустяшных справах хлопотать проще было, чем об исходе борьбы народной думать... На его глазах с натужным скрежетом падало, рассыпалось в червивую труху могучее древо Речи Посполитой. Только хмурился Дарий: слава Богу, пан Ян того не видел! Ить в совсем ином, благодатном краю окончил свои дни любельский воевода. Одне хроники остались теперь о том.

***

Разом с Батькою Гетьманом нужно было им идти до Белой Церквы — туда ныне путь держал Богдан-Зиновий. Думал там Дарий дедка Свирида проведать - нашёл ли коваль приеемника себе? Дале-то уж до Киева запорожцы поворотить собирались — тёплым месяцем вереснем любо сплавляться через днепровские пороги. Коли и замокнешь в воде — от застуды-лиходейки сразу не сляжешь...  
А ныне, как ехали они местами близ речки Роставицы, весь день сеялся с неба косой дождик. Мочил лошадей, людей и повозки уныло и непрестанно. Куренной Щербина всё щурился недобро на серую хмарь. Упихивал под шапку толстый, слово барсучий хвост, слипшийся оселедец. Ехали они рядом, и порою старший товарищ замечал Дарку что-то — нажаль, не до разговоров козаку было.  
Права была бабка Сатыйга, ох права — спина у Хилчевского ныне была никудышная. И зубы стискивал он, чтоб, как парубок зелёный, не ныть — ведь не подобало нытьё козаку. Но так уж крутило и вытягивало жилы, что и бесед не мог вести Дарий — до привала бы скорей добраться. Там бы в укрытье из лапника вздел он сухое, да посидел тихо хотя б трошки — спине своей посечённой роздых дать.  
\- Что, пан осман, тож хляби эти не по нраву? - наконец, спросил куренной. - Морда у тебя — ну никак клопа-вонючку с горостью малины сжевал.  
Поглядел на него молча Дарко, пощадить глазами прося — какие-никакие, а остатки гордости всё ж у него имелись. Не хотелось развалиной себя нарекать, да на боли жалиться по-стариковски. Три десятка лет — это ж для козака самый возраст свидовый.  
\- Эй, хлопцы! - привстал тот вдруг в стременах, крикнул зычно, да с посвистом. - Надобно мне охотников двое-трое, дорогу через дубраву разведать. Не засели ли там скрытно татарове лихие, люд посполитый пограбувать? А ну, кто нынче смел да самого Пекла не страшится?  
\- Мы, дядьку Ларион! - завопил тут же Андрей по прозванью Панибудьласка, московит из беспутных сынов боярских. С таким же, как сам, нахалом Прошкой дружбу крепкую он водил — Пидкуймуха за ловкость рук хлопца звали. И везде-то эти двое неугомонных таскались вместе — вот и в розвидку тож. Пидкуйпанями загально их кликали козаки, посмеиваясь с того.  
\- И я, выбачьте, с ними пойду, - неожиданно для всех брякнул Дарий. Диво дивное было то: чаты козацкие в походе всё больше из юных козачков набирали. Тех, кто усы справжние ещё не отрастил себе.  
\- Будет тебе, Кылыч-бей! - замахал руками джура Щербины, Глебко Вышиваный. - Что ж, среди нас никого не найдётся? Вот Сорокопуд пускай идёт — согласный же, Костянтин?  
\- И ты со мной разом! - не остался в долгу дюжий, с огневым румянцем во всю щёку, Костка. - А то ишь, сватать других горазд, желторотый.  
\- Молчать, горлопаны. Я в лес иду с Пидкуйпанями, - посуровев, сдвинул брови Дарий. - Ну, пан Щербина... не поминай лихом, коли что.  
Ударил он пятками, пришпорил резвую кобылку свою. Так и помчалась вороная через прогалину, поросшую глянцевитым ландышем! Боярские сынки же ретивые вслед за ним понеслись — только слышалось позади их разбойное гиканье. А и пусть их — лучше в розвидку пойти, чем зубами скрипеть да под дождём холерным этим мокнуть. Так хоть службу товариству добрую сослужит.

***

Ехали они с хлопцами под раскидистыми кронами дубов — только копыта прошлогодние листья расшвыривали. Тихо было кругом — слышался лишь шум векового бора. Два пёстрых, чёрных с белым дятла усердно сосну долбили. И у одного полоса алая через затылок шла — самец, стало быть...  
Шумел дождь, усиливаясь с каждым мигом — пока не превратился в оголтело лупящий ливень. Потому только Хилчевский весь не вымок, что густой подлесок небко пасмурное собою заслонял. Обернулся он кликнуть Андрюшку да Прохора — но никого не было у Дария за спиною. Заметался его взгляд, зашарил по липовым да берёзовым стволам. Как же проморгал он этих двоих, куда запропастились они? Вот тебе и старшой...  
Но вдруг просвистело возле самого лица что-то. Впилось козаку в шею безжалостной удавкой, волоком с лошади таща. О том, чтобы сопротивляться, не было и речи — только силился Хилчевский пальцы меж сыромятным ремнём и горлом протиснуть, за каждый вздох борясь. А как сдёрнуло его наземь да поволокло по мокрым листьям да хвое — тут и зрозумил всё козаче. Бо длинный аркан, на коем его тянули, на руку всадника в лисьем малахае туго намотан был. Сидел тот, как все татары, согнувшись в седле — только мотылялся свисающий на спину пышный конец хвоста. Да жеребца для перемены вёл на поводу — резво рысил низкорослый коник поряд с хозяйским скакуном...  
Не в силах уразуметь нежданной своей беды, отчаянно хватался Дарко за молодые деревца — да только ладони рассаживало ему до крови. А басурманин на заросшем до копыт бахмате знай себе нагайкой нахлёстывал. Бо волок он за собою ясырь — Аллахом ниспосланную добычу.  
Только думал разве Дарий, что ему приведётся добычей такой стать?  
Вот оно как бывает-то, коли возгордишься, что судьбу свою наперёд знаешь. Бежал он от дыма, да попал в огонь.

***

Уж седмица минула с тех пор, как схопили Дарка ордынцы, что от Зборова до ханских земель возвращались. Ещё вчера с Батькою Хмёлем ляха бить они шли — ныне же бурили безнаказанно всё на своем пути. Без разбору мещан и селян, народное ополчение и запорожцев пенькой вязали. Надобно было им, пока теплынь, вернуться в Крым. Коней своих татарва не подковывала — а потому осенняя распутица да первый ледок губительны были для породы бахматов.  
Впереди всех в безупречном боевом порядке трусили татарские сотни. За ними тянули воловьи упряжки возы с награбленным добром. Было там всё, чем дорогою удалось поживиться голомозым: мешки с житом и забитые в спешке овцы да козы. Куски тонкого, отбеленного полотна и скрыни невестины с приданым... Увозили крымчаки с собой кресты, кадила и церковные купели в телеге, також сорванные с икон серебряные оклады. Гнали отощавших коней и недоенных коровёнок. Худобу татары в пути, почитай, и не кормили. По ихнему разумению, легче так животинам давался долгий путь. Замыкала же походное построение колышущаяся толпа ясыря.  
Хужей, чем скот даже, людоловы их в неволю идти понукали — по нескольку привязанными спиной к неотёсанным жердинам. За шеи арканными петлями впивающимися тянули пеших — сами же конно ехали. Остановились только около полудня, да на ночлег, когда становилось совсем темно. Мужики и парубки шли первыми. За ними тащились в полон бабы и молоденькие девчатки — ослабевшие, измученные голодом и жаждой, но не смеющие и пикнуть. Хлопец один раз упёрся дальше итить — ноги в худых чоботах были у него шибко изранены. Так татарин налетел и, не спешиваясь, одним ударом с плеч голову снёс...  
Какой же вой тогда поднялся, какой плач! Дети малые, и то со страху завыли. Да только нету сердца в груди у крымчака — камень-голыш там только. Мужики, что в связке были с бедолагой, до самого вечера волочили по долинам и оврагам коченеющее мертвое тело.  
Девчат самых юных и пригожих на телегах под рогожкой татарове везли. За трапезами сажали с собой рядом, просяными лепёшками с мёдом кормили. Бо самолучший товар это был для роскошного султанского гарема. Какую б цену не заломили крымчаки на базаре турецким купцам, всё одно спокусниц этаких с руками оторвут...  
Ценила османская знать пленниц из Рутении, усладой для глаз считала. И столетие назад одна такая дружиной самого султана сделалась — Настуся Лисовская, донька попова. Нынешняя валиде малолетнего султана Мехмеда тож украинкой была. Надийкой звалась — до того, как потурчилась, веру на басурманскую сменила.  
Помнил ещё Дарий, как к концу первого дня полонённых татары придирчиво щупали. Это когда делить добычу принялись — чтоб каждому в чамбуле по справедливости добра досталось. За косы тянули девок — а ну, обхватит ли косищу кулак? Лицо гостью сжав, зубы смотрели, как коню смотрят на ярмарке. Ясырь они для них бессловесный были, не люди — вот тогда Хилчевский уж до конца постиг. Понял и для себя в мысли утвердился: ему-то выжить треба, бо есть у него пан Стась. Ради него и должон Дарий быть разумным да смирным — глядишь, и сносной будет полоняника доля...  
Стариков же немощных басурмане вовсе не связывали. Волоклись еле-еле бабки да седые деды позади всех. Татары, замыкающие строй, на привалах изнемогшим от тягот перехода шею морщинистую перерезали. Куда ж годится ясырь, что дороги выдержать не способен?

***

В сыром яру приховал чамбул свою добычу — за кустами опушки и не разглядеть было пленных. Полуживой от бесконечного этого пешего перехода, лежал Дарий с другими вповалку на холодной от ночной росы траве. Шевелилось, стонало слабко всё огромное скопище людское. Ненавидяще бормотали проклятия мужики, тихо и горько плакали замордованные девчата.  
Совсем рядом с собою Дарко девкин голос услышал:  
\- Да как же мне теперь? Как же допустил ты, Боженька, милостивый Боже? Опосля Второй Пречистой собирался Явтух сватов заслать... А я-то!  
Заревела в голос дивчина — неначе, вспомнила, как наречённый её помер. Або жив тот был — да что толку-то ныне? Не стоять им теперь на расшитом рушнике на венчании.  
Переглотнул Дарий — жалко стало ему хрестьянку эту. Повернул он голову да на неё посмотрел — это кто ж так убивается? В двух шагах от него здоровенная, в теле молодица сидела. Но в свете костров, что жгли татары, видел козак: и нос-то у неё грушею, и волосёнки русые жиденьки. Не первая девка на селе, одним словом — потому поряд со всеми в яру и зябла.  
\- Эй! Как звать-то тебя, голуба? - негромко он спросил. - Я вот Дарий буду.  
\- А я Соломия, - всхлипнув, та отозвалась. - А тебе что до меня? Чи невесту себе тут ии-... ищешь?  
Засопела она и сызнова в рёв ударилась. Хоть телом дивчина была и крепка, видать, душою-то нежная. Что на вербах серые комочки по весне... эх, Солошка!  
\- Да какое невесту, - осенил себя крестом Дарко. - Одруженный уже я. Но ты погоди надежду хоронить — може, свои отобьют? Пока-то по родной земле идём, до Перекопа седмица ещё.  
\- Ты почём знаешь, речистый? - стрельнула глазом Соломия.  
\- Да уж знаю, товарищи поминали, - вздохнул Хилчевский, припомнив рассказы куренных. «Воротами слёз» Перекоп, ненавистный Ор-Капы называли, бо входили в его браму тысячи и тысячи невольников. Как ненасытная пасть чудовища, крымская земля их поглощала. Редко-редко кому удавалось вернуться обратно.  
Помолчали. На вершине холма татары палили костры, отдыхая после долгого дня. Жевали прискучившую уже вяленую под войлоком седла конину. Двое жадно, обжигая пальцы, заглатывали куски мяса, сваренного в крови с мукой. Ведь каждым вечером непременно забивали крымчаки самых доходяг из коней. Прочие спали головой на седле, под навесом из плаща-капуджи, распяленного на длинных жердинах. Ременной повод от сбруи и спящий татарин держал всегда в руке — чтоб в случае опасности вскочить на коня и бежать.  
Вдруг заметил Дарко спускающуюся с холма пузатую фигуру. Прищурился, в темноте её стараясь разглядеть. Соломия рядом замерла, носом даже не шмыгая — забоялась, наверное. Приблизился тот татарин — с лоснящимся круглым лицом, на котором расплывалась сытая и довольная улыбка. Прямо над Дарием встал. И на блеснувшем во мраке острие ножа что-то поднёс прямо к его лицу.  
\- Йишь! Кущий, косака! Пастырма смачний, Ильдар угощать тибе! Ну?  
Поднял голову Дарко, в глаза татарину посмотреть. Тот самый это был, что пленил его давеча в дубраве — за много дней пути в лицо его Хилчевский запомнил. В летах уже басурманин был — по возрасту в отцы бы сгодился. Сейчас-то бузой просяной от него несло — неначе, радовался, что до начала священного месяца Рамадан к родным повернётся.  
Выдохнул Дарий и сказал, чудом припомнив татарские слова, что слышать порой доводилось:  
\- Бик зур рэхмэт... ага. Дякую.  
И, руку протянув, два тонких ломтя мяса в пене с ножа взял. Всё равно уж было Дарку, что, как пса дворового, его кормят — добре, что и это дают. Хороший знак, что крымчак взгали о нём помнит!  
Онемел с несподиванки Ильдар — а после закатился от хохота, захлопал себя по ляжкам в дублёных штанах. Весело, видать, ему было запорожца с рук кормить.  
\- Кумис будещ? - умильно тот спросил. - Кумис добрый напий!  
И прямо в руку Дарку кувшин глиняный сунул. Пах тот кислым кобыльим молоком — всем напиткам на свете татары его предпочитали.  
Со стянутыми выше локтя да в пястях руками — не очень-то оно сподручно. Но всё ж запрокинул Дарий голову, с горлышку губами прижался — ведь неведомо сколько жажда его мучила. Из луж нечистых да канав дорогою они пили — да торопясь, чтобы не ожгли спину крутовищем. А кумыс, хоть и непривычен на вкус, лучше всего жажду утоляет — так хлопцы в таборе сказывали...  
\- А! Любишь кумис! Туже топре! - показал кривые зубы ордынец.  
\- Тешеккюрлер, ага, - Дарий тут ещё по-турецки сказал. Непременно нужно было ему, чтоб запомнил Ильдар гяура занятного из ясыря — може, не отправят, как козаков обыкновенно, на османские галеры? Каторгами суднёнышки эти гребные назывались. День и ночь подымали тяжёлые вёсла прикованные к скамьям гребцы. Обрушивались на их зачернелые плечи удары бича, заливало раны солёной морской водою. Хуже судьбы такой уж мало что быть могло...  
Отошёл, пошатываясь, захмелевший басурманин — на пригорок, поросший клевером да люцерной, подниматься стал. Дарий же тогда к Соломийке обернулся, шепнул:  
\- Ты возьми вот. Нехороша эта еда, да нам с тобой всё одно до ханских земель добраться нужно. Без снидания-то ноги протянешь.  
Несмело протянулась к нему во тьме белая девичья рука, ломтик взяла. Что же — сжевала Соля, бо делать нечего. После и кумыса глотком Дарко с ней поделился. Сердце лежало у него к этой дивчине — сестра его Неля такой же, помнится, была. Присмотр ей потребен тоже был да слово ласковое — а с того мозоль на языке, чай, не натрёшь. Вот и говорил он впотьмах ещё долго с Солошкой, утешал — так и сам не ясырём, человеком почувался.

***

Как в воду глядел Хилчевский — на исходе десятого дня, когда шли бескрайней степью, задрожала от гула земля. И показался в солнечном мареве лугового травостоя чернеющий вдалеке отряд. Заволновались пленники — сворачивая шеи, стали глядеть, кто же догоняет их. Татарове только плётками по плечам проходились, да покрикивали, быстрее идти добычу подгоняя.  
Дарий-то мигом уразумел — братчики-козаки это за ними следом летят, неправедно угнанный ясырь у голомозых отбивать. Развевались от скачки козацкие чубы, и у Дария так и зашлось сердце — Боже, помоги!  
Да только не одне козаки хитрым приёмам у татарвы учились. И те от запорожцев многое брали. Крикнул что-то отрывисто седой мурза по-татарски — и растянулись замыкающие всадники в цепь, к манёвру готовясь. После увидел, холодея, Дарий: разом спешились десятки их, торопливо сгребая к себе охапки сухой травы...  
Щелкнуло сухо у одного, у другого огниво. Вспыхнув, как порох, занялась пересохшая трава — и с треском зажглась вся степь за ними, стал подыматься в воздух удушливый столб гари и пепла. Ветер, натужно взвывая, что есть мочи подгонял пламя. Дымные языки его взвивались выше белых соцветий маточника о тысяче листов.  
Знал Дарко: станут взлетать перепуганные дрофы с перевитых мышиным горошком гнёзд. Бросятся из своих нор, извиваясь, серые степные гадюки — прочь, прочь от мучительной гибели в огне! Помчит серая с алым смертоносная полоса, всё ширясь, навстречу козацкому отряду. И добре, коли повернуть вовремя догадается кто-то из них — а нет, так спекутся все разом, как байбаки и полёвки в неглубоких норах...  
Понурившись, брели обречённо полоняники на юг. Долго так они шли, а палило сегодня адово — у Дарка пот по шее так и лился. И лишь когда солнце стало клониться к западу — дал знак татарин из знати остановиться.  
Пришли они к наполовину пересохшему солончаковому озеру — пологие берега его были коркой рапы белёсой покрыты. Растянулся Дарий кое-как на земле, закрыл глаза, вдыхая горький полынный дух. И медленно поплыл в дремотное, болезненное оцепенение.

***

И снилась ему лесная, заросшая густой муравой опушка. Склонённые липы её обступили — а меж ними виднелось ясное, чистейшей лазури небо. Тогда-то и узрел Дарко в просвете меж деревьев воеводу Стилинского, что недвижно там стоял.  
Как не узнать было пана Яна? Всё тот же он был, каким помнил его Дарий — седая бородка клином, ласковый прищур глаз на обветренном лице.  
\- Что, Дарко? Отчаялся ты у меня совсем, не стало крепости духа? - вдруг тот заговорил.  
\- Так, пан Ян, - кивнул он на это удручённо. - Забирают вражины на веки вечные в неволю. Как присмотреть мне теперь за Стасем?  
\- Татко твой Карпо любил говорить: Господь даёт каждому крест по силам, - напомнил воевода. - Коли решил ты твёрдо вернуться и дорог тебе мой обормот — стало быть, выдержишь и полон басурманский. «Мы отчасти знаем, отчасти пророчествуем» — так апостол Павел коринфянам писал.  
\- Но как толковать это, пане? - растерянно Дарко вопросил. - Ведь не силён в этом я.  
\- Знаешь ты в самой сокровенной глубине сердца, чего хочешь. И, коли держаться будешь заветной мечты — сможет она однажды и явью стать. Сбудется всё разом, что Стаське моему ты насулил.  
\- Ужто возможно такое, пан Стилинский? - не веря, помотал головой Дарко. - Как же это станется? И скоро ли?  
\- Всё будет в должный час, Дарий, - поморщился стасев родитель. - Разве я обманывал тебя когда?  
\- Что вы! - замотал головой Хилчевский. - Слову вашему завсегда можно верить.  
\- Ну так и верь, - усмехнулся себе в усы воевода. - Чего мудрёного тут?  
А после стал тускнеть дорогой образ, пока не пропал в перекрестье липовых ветвей. Только Дарко его и видел.  
Проснулся Хилчевский от резкого тычка в бок. Хмурый, со спёкшейся кровью на лбу хлопец, с которым были повязаны, руки ему протянул. Помог, ещё смурному со сна, на ноги подняться. Вокруг уже двигалась, обтекая их с обоих сторон, толпа татарских пленных.  
Переставлял Дарко ноги покорно, безучастно — а сам сну чудному всё дивился. Ужели обещан ему, Хилчевскому, рай на земле, коли терпежу до времён этих дожить хватит? Пан-то Ян ведь и правда ни единого разу ему не сбрехал.

***

Есть у памяти людской гарное свойство — всё непотребное можем мы из неё выгребать. Стойла лошадей да клети овечьи так убирает селянин вилами — негоже в грязюке содержать худобу...  
Вот и с Дарием сталось так. Немногое до прибытия в Истанбул козак мог упомнить — словно кто вилами в голове хорошо пошерудил.  
Душный и тесный трюм, ядрёный запах пота и перепревших овечьих шкур... Это когда быстроходный галеон, что от бухты Херсонесской отбыл, по глади Карадениз скользил. А до того был невольничий рынок в Бакче-Сарае — срезал там приглашённый ловкий цирюльник оселедец с головы Дарию, длинные усы. После всю голову выскоблил ему хорошо наточенным лезвием. Был теперь Хилчевский, словно басурманин — с лысой, как кавун, башкою. И за душой, как нищий, не имел ничего. Отняли татарове походную торбу, кинжал персиянский, пояс с монетами. Даже и лист, писанный Стасем — только что крест, как иным несчастным, с шеи не стали рвать.  
А что сбыли для работ посуху, а не ушлым греческим морякам его — так то радоваться надо было. Ведь избежал Дарий галер, на которые так любили посылать запорожцев — в отместку за разорительные походы сечевых козаков. Ох, и часто о том певалось в козацких думках!  
Продали Дария важному, с набрякшими подглазьями бею, что для работ на будивництве крепких хлопаков себе подыскивал. Не треба ему было зачинщиков бунта да смутьянов, а треба, чтоб пахали рабы как проклятые. Вишь, молодой султанше Турхан мечеть Йени-джами вздумалось достроить, что в том веке ещё Сафийе-султан начала... Но то с зодчим Мустафа-агой оговорить всё подробно было нужно. Планов несчётное множество цветным чорнилом нарисовать. А пока вот караван-сарай да хамам для подданных велела возвести щедрая валиде, да продлит Аллах её дни...  
Перекупщик генуэзский, что Дарка с рук сбывал, рад был возвестить: послушным был невольник из доброго, «королевского» народа — не чета царёвым московитам, кои плетьми вдоль спины только понимают. Весь путь до самого Бакче-Сарая вёл себя без упрёка — да ещё вон силища какая в нём! Такой, не жалуясь, как ишак, вдесятеро больше себя вес будет таскать. А что тело несовершенно, в отметинах — так за это чуток помене мурза возьмёт. Ведь не тысячу цехинов требует за такого справного раба — зачем же почтенного бея разорять? Восемь сотен всего просит за крепкого батыра.  
Да только скуповат оказался важный бей — шестьсот венецианских цехинов, поджав губы, из мошны отсчитал только. Но татарину следовало благодарным быть за то — ведь одним лишь османам могли разбойные ордынцы ясырь награбленный сбывать.

***

Сидел Дарко на нагретом валуне возле приземистой кузни — тут свежекупленным рабам кайданы железные на руки да на ноги вздевали. И прийти в себя всё не мог — что же он, Хилчевский, в этом месте делает? Как оно вышло так? Но не находилось у Дария ответов — а потому лупил глаза он, как хлопчик-подлеток, по сторонам.  
До самого горизонта лучилось искрами, бликовало иссиня-чёрное море. Тонул в том море золотой дукат, и диск его уже почти скрылся под водою. А выше, на холмах, раскинулся дивной красоты город с округлыми вершинами мечетей и упирающимися в купол неба горделивыми минаретами. Ряды кипарисов тёмной зеленью обрамляли беломраморные лестницы — прекрасным творением был захваченный когда-то турками византийский Константинополь.  
Да только для него, Дария Хилчевского, немилая то была чужбина. Подневольным рабом он был тут, и новые строения во славу османской династии ему возводить предстояло.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Угорских** — венгерских.  
>  **Кючюк-шеитан** — буквально «Малый Дьявол». Помимо кровожадности, князь Иеремия снискал такое прозвище и потому, что был невысок ростом.  
>  **Червонка** — дизентерия.  
>  **Калáмарь** — походная чернильница, которую привешивали к поясу. Служила знаком достоинства запорожского писаря. Слово происходит от арабского «калам» — так называли тростниковое перо.  
>  **Чумацкий Воз** — Большая Медведица.  
>  **Сарматский портрет** — барочная портретная живопись в Речи Посполитой, вошедшая в моду в конце XVI в. На таком портрете шляхтич непременно был в кунтуше, жупане, с саблей и в крашенных кермесом одеждах. Также с кружком волос на темени и усами. Считалось, что это обличье истинного потомка сарматов. Забавный момент состоял в том, что манеру одеваться польская знать веком раньше скопировала у знатных турков.  
>  **Даруй мени мою провыну, Дарчыку! Повсякчас ты мене вид загыбели рятуешь. Я же зрадыв тебе, свыня невдячна. И видомо мени, що тебе я не вартый; то ще тато мени казав** — Прости меня, Дарчик! Ты меня всё время от смерти спасаешь. Я же предал тебя, свинья неблагодарная. Знаю я, что тебя недостоин — это ещё отец мне говорил.  
>  **Наробили бигосу** — наломали дров. Бигос — одно из самых известных польских национальных блюд.  
>  **Естем таки глупек! Учекал, гдже Диабель муви добраноц** — Я такой дурной! Сбежал, куда Макар телят не гонял.  
>  **Порцелянова** — фарфоровая.  
>  **Тераз по просту умре с радошчи. Ты бендже винен. Милуешь мне?** — Я сейчас просто от радости помру. А ты будешь виноват. Любишь меня?  
>  **Яко душе власна. Кохам че, Стась** — Как собственную душу. Я люблю тебя, Стась.  
>  **Дживны смак. Cлодко и гошко.** — Странный вкус. И сладкий, и горький.  
>  **Як хуй стшелил!** — В самую точку!  
>  **Бендже носичь на ланьцушку, допуки ще знув не споткамы! Пшиходза до мне по схизматскего Божего Нарождения... В Кракуве знайдуя ще кощчул на Скалце — там зостал замордованы арчибискуп Станислав. Тато назвал мне по ним** — Буду носить на цепке, пока снова не увидимся! Приходи ко мне после схизматского Рождества... В Кракове есть костёл на Скалке — там был убит архиепископ Станислав. Папа меня в честь него назвал.  
>  **Ким естещ, пане? Ктурего кощчи позостая тутай?** — Кто ты, пан? Чьи кости останутся тут?  
>  **Зержнолем твоя джéвка, кόзак? Кламеш! Сука не да, пес не вежьме!** — Поимел твою девку, козак? Врёшь! Сука не захочет, кобель не вскочит!  
>  **Настуся Лисовская, донька попова** — речь о Хуррем, законной жене Сулеймана Кануни, правившего Османской Империей в XVI веке. Европейские послы звали её Роксолана, т. к. Червонную Русь они именовали Роксолания. С неё в империи начался век т. н. «женского султаната», в течение которого огромную власть сосредотачивало в своих руках ещё четверо наложниц султанов: Нурбану, Сафийе, Кёсем (Мах-Пейкер) и Турхан.  
>  **Карадениз** — Чёрное море.  
>  **Королевский народ** — так турки называли население Речи Посполитой.  
> 


	11. Chapter 11

Стоял год 1061 от хиджарата Пророка, а месяц был мухаррам.  
Дарко привык. Приловчился мыслить уж, как всамделишний турок — а инакше как? Пан Стасик бы тут сказал: «Ещли вейджешь мендзы вроны, мусишь каркачь так, як оне».  
Полтора года был он уже в плену — хочешь не хочешь, а пришлось и свычаи-обычаи чужие учить, и похожее на прихотливый орнамент мудрёное письмо османов. С устабаши Алимом, что на будивництве всем распоряжался, турецкой мовою розмовляти. А по-своему — так и словом перекинуться было не с кем.  
Погоды о эту пору стояли не божеские. Морской город Истанбул продувался сильными, свирепыми ветрами. На губы от них налипала горькая соль, а зубы так и лязгали друг о друга. И не одна наложница сейчас ластилась к господину в надежде, что тот одарит кафтаном из сабура. Так турчины звали русского соболя, что издалёка, на свой страх и риск, везли караванами купцы.  
Босфор назывался здесь просто «Бохазы» — пролив. Зимой его сковывало молочно-белым, с голубыми наплывами, льдом. Думал раньше Дарко, что не замерзают южные моря. Ан нет — вторую зиму видел он, на крыше стоя, как ходят люди пешком от Ускюдара до Галаты. Волочат за спиной плетёные корзины на пазары, рынки со снедью.  
Дарий стоял на недостроенной лестнице, балансируя, стараясь покрепче утвердить на ней ступни в истёртых кожаных чоботах. Порывы ветра порой едва не сбивали с ног. Холодный дождь мочил спину и голую макушку, больно лупил по темечку. Дрожь пробирала от холода, бо одеты полоняники были в ветхие рубахи да колен да куцые балвеняные штаны. Знатные же турки такой порою одёжу, подбитую мехом, носили. Десятью аршинами плотного сукна голову укутывали.  
Брал Дарко с настила из досок квадратные, плоские плинфы — вершок всего высотой. Мазал раствором с извести да речного песка. Кладку ровную ладил — уж слава Богу, это теперь умел. А что высолится кирпич, побелеет от работы в дождь — то неважно, так учил устабаши Алим Дахиль. Бо поверху изразцовыми плитками из города Изника велит покрыть вельможа стены своего конака. Держал в руках Дарко те плитки — неописуемой красоты, с узорами всех оттенков бирюзового и синего. Когда медресе строили, помнится, вдоволь насмотрелся на них.  
Главное дело было — чтоб не велели возводить минарет, або мечеть. Высоченный будинок, для коего подпорки вокруг из жердин строить треба.  
Бывает, отвлечёшься, да глаза скосишь... А там, под ногами — пропасть в несколько саженей. Так и снуют туда-сюда вымокшие до нитки рабы с неподъемными носилками, согнувшись в три погибели. Да только с такой высоты все они — не больше мыши. Закусишь губу от безотчетного страха — голова-то кружится. Того гляди, оступишься да со скользкой балки своей рухнешь вниз. А там ведь костей не собрать.  
Нажаль, видел Дарий слишком много тех падений. И, как умирали такие рабы, тоже знал. Хромой Штефан вот в том году, наприклад. Плечистый, сильный хлопец, лежал он в пыли, безвольно распластав руки, точно подраненый кречет. И шевельнуться не мог, бо поломал себе хребтину. Только кровь бежала струйкой с угла рта.  
А кому ж дело есть, как кончится султанский раб? Это только господа важные, сановники, прочной джутовой верёвкой посерёдке обвязывались, как лезли наверх арки да колонны оценить. А коль невысоко — и вовсе по спинам да плечам невольников наверх взбирались. Гяуры чи каффиры, паршивые рабы падишаха, ничего не стоили в столице, переполненной живым товаром.  
Стена же с вынесенными наружу балками, возле которой Дарий сейчас стоял, для машрабии — балкона крытого предназначалась. Любили басурмане такие, крытые резными решётками уединённые загородки... Вот достроят конак важного господина, и перевезёт бей сюда своих домочадцев. Взойдет на порожек юная, самая младшая его жена — та, что воздухом вольным ещё не надышалась. Будет стоять в тени палисандрового экрана, грезить наяву. А о том, что выложена стена руками негодного раба из Рутении, так и не узнает.  
Голова вдруг закружилась так, что Дарко пошатнулся, озябшими пальцами уцепившись за ребристый край незастывшей кладки.  
\- Да-ри-уш! Тримайся, друже! - послышался крик, но он не открыл глаз, не посмотрел вниз.  
И так знал, что там стоит товарищ, полячек этот тщедушный, да за него хвилюется. В неволе рыжевато-русые волосы отросли у того долгие; бороду ж по ключичную ямку подрезал. И как посмотрит небеским ясным взглядом — ни дать ни взять, спаситель наш Иисус Христос в рубище рваном. Езусом его тут, на будивництве, и кликали. Або ещё паном Столяжем. Всё потому, что ремеслом тесания да резьбы по дереву владел отменно. А також потому, что Иисус в земной своей юдоли сыном столяра Юзефа был.  
\- Дариуш! А ну, курво, ровно стой! Про монеты султанú Мехмеда Завоевателя я тебе ще не досказал.  
Пустое, вроде — товарища окликнуть, жартом приободрить. А только Дарию-то голос езусов сил придал. Видел ведь, что работу скоро скончат. Вот и дождь идти будто бы перестал... Крытые свинцовым листом крыши бедестенов и блестящие купола мечетей отсвечивали яркими бликами. Уголёк, тлеющий в небе, уже был готов упасть в Босфор и угаснуть там с шипением, погрузив Константинийе во тьму.

***

В прошлой, вольной жизни чеканил Езус поддельные гроши. Талеры, солиды, дукаты — всё, что имело хождение в Наияснейшей Речи Посполитой. Не схотел хлоп с польского местечка жизнь свою провести, батогами управляющего битый. Да жили они там... полгода мякиной, а полгода голодом. Бо, як то кажуть: «Панич добрый, як отец: взяв корову и овец. А пани — як маты, наказала теля взяты». А законы были каковы? За несоблюдение поста — зубы выбить. Кони хлопские панскую пшеницу потоптали — повесить хлопов! Вот Венцемил из маетности пана своего злочинно и утёк. Так не оженился, бо неведома была ему любовная тоска. Один, как перст, был на этом свете.  
И по юности, как к ватаге фальшежей прибился, с вальцевальным станком работал; после уж с новомодным шпидельверком або балансиром, чей мощный винт приводили в движение несколько работных людей. И уж если заводил про гроши речь — так не угомонить его нипочём было. Но Дарко не особо-то усердствовал — складно сказывал лях, любо послушать его было. Но это завсегда так, коли человек душу всю своему делу отдаёт.  
Ввечеру, лёжа навзничь в промозглой сырости эва — глиняной халупы, мог внимать Дарко байкам про падишаха Мехмеда и его султани. Пан Езус ведь на самом занятном месте давеча прервался — сказал, не чеканили до того османы золотых монет. Султани первыми были.  
Два века тому назад великий падишах Мехмед эль-Фатих взял священную столицу Византии. Греки с окрестных селений в то время называли столицу «стин Полин» — «в Городе». «Стамбулин» — повторяли за ними другие. Так, говорят, и появилось название «Истанбул». А после обретения собственной столицы наступила пора завести и монету. Да чтоб ровней была цехину гордецов венецианских.  
Лучше было думать о султанах прошлых веков, увесистых кругляшах ручной ещё чеканки — когда мастеру приходилось по нескольку раз молотом оттиск перебивать. Только не о том, что за день сегодня. Не о том, что зима сейчас в Польше, и снегом укрыта широкая площадь в Кракове, перед базиликой отцов-паулинов на Скалке...  
Бо как вспоминал Хилчевский, какой завтра день, и год какой — слёзы подступали к глазам и давило грудь, словно каменюкой тяжёлой. А всё от знания своего никуда козак деваться не мог. Январь был нынче, а год 1651 от Рождества Христова. А значит, коли жив пан его сердца, то другой год поспиль поедет до дому ни с чем. Да только... ждал ли его ещё Стась? Жив ли, здоров сам был?  
Никому не сказывал о муке своей Дарко — только вот товарищу ляху сознался. Тот, как всамделишный Иисус, не осуждал николи. Любил поляк Венцемил людей и мир бескрайний вокруг. Потому, видать, и умом не тронулся за семь лет собачьего рабского житья. Вот уж к кого поучиться стоило.

***

\- Буде, буде уже! Отдай ковш! Не тебя одного жажда мучит! - возмущенно вопил чернявый болгарин Филимон.  
\- Дай же ты напиться человеку, - думал усовестить его русин Амвросий — в летах, с сивыми кучерями.  
\- На том свете напьётся! - взревел Филимон, потрясая кулачищами. - И откуда только взялся этот босняк-осёл? Без него лад промеж нас был.  
Младен, коего два месяца как угнали из Белграда, всё пил — захлёбываясь мутной, тёплой водой из акведука. Всё одно уж им было, какая вода — а ты попробуй на самой жаре кладку-то делать. Сам весь высолишься, как кирпич — ажно на вороте рубахи корка белёсая. Во рту от жажды язык распухнет — а ведь нельзя оставить свою работу прежде, чем забьёт Алим-эфенди колотушкой в большой барабан бычьих кож. Дарко-то уже малость пообвыкся — а новый хлопец едва с ног не падал, как работу кончали.  
Дождался Хилчевский, пока и до него черга дойдёт — дабы к медному ковшу тоже губами припасть. Вкуснее самой чистой, родниковой она казалась, поди ж ты. После передал товарищу своему, пану Столяжу — тому-то тоже пить, небось, охота. Вон аж волосы ко лбу прилипли, да взгляд ошалелый.  
А там в тени, в халупе свой чуток отдохнуть можно. Съесть миску бурой мелкой чечевицы да ломоть пресного белого хлеба. Спиной вечно скрюченной распрямиться, на тюфяк тощий лечь — и руки свободно вытянуть вдоль тела.  
Строили они серпнём текке або дергях — так турчины обители духовные называли. Жили там всё больше дервиши, на монахов повединкой схожие. Мирских соблазнов чурались, помогали беднякам, в платье ходили самом простом.  
Благословение Богу, невысоким было квадратное здание — уж и купол возводить начали, а всё не случалось с ним приступов дурноты. Уж четыре месяца на этом месте работы велись — ведь в святом месте полагалось и хавуз сделать, водоём с питьевой водою. И осьмиугольный будинок-тюрбе, где будут лежать кости басурманских праведников. Мечеть тоже была потребна — не шибко и большая, с одним всего минаретом. Тот минарет первым и выстроили.  
Ох, намучался тогда Дарий... ох, намаялся! Страсть как не любил ведь он высоты. Ещё в сечевые времена другие хлопцы старшине гонтом крышу кроют — он же ни-ни. Никаких грошей оно не стоило — чай, и другим путём заработать можно. Тут же, в Истанбуле, приневолили его, как султанского раба — бо никаких бунтов на будивництве и быть не могло. Чуть расшумится кто, недовольство станет выказывать — мигом подручные устабаши кликнут человека, что с батогами за спиной всегда ходил. Фалакчи тот дядька звался, и одно это слово уже страх на людей наводило.  
За всякую провинность наказывали в Истанбуле не плетьми по спине, не розгами. Шест выносили длинный в полтора аршина, вдоль коего протянута верёвка — на смычок он был схожий. После наземь тебя валили, босые стопы же просовывали в верёвочную петлю. Как притянут лодыжки друг к другу, повернув шест вокруг оси несколько раз — подымали его наверх, и ноги твои тож. И вот двое товарищей за верёвки с боков держат — а фалакчи длинным да толстым ивовым прутом по голым стопам бьёт, что есть силы!  
От наказания такого ни стоять, ни ходить с непривычки было нельзя — стопы делались как кисель размягчёнными. Так управлялись с нерадивыми рабами басурмане. Кто выполняет урок — того дважды в день кормили; кто поплоше — только раз, днём. А то ведь и воды лишить могли. Себе дороже спорить с вражинами было — а потому возводил со всеми Дарко минарет, вскарабкиваясь по узкой да крутой лестнице на самый верх. А что зелен он был лицом — так никто того и не помечал.

***

Лежал Хилчевский как-то на боку — уснуть не мог, царапина на руке глубокая ныла. Сам винен — разодрал руку себе аж до локтя, напоровшись на струмент для извести. Острыми края лопатки этой были — кровь сразу закапала на рубаху.  
\- Слышь-ко, Дарий, - услышал он сказанное шёпотом. - Тесал я Дахилю новую скамью по рисунку венецианцев — наречённой своей гаспид подарок сделать хочет. Он же, меж тем, с посланцем самого шехир эмини, бургомистра беседу вёл.  
\- Что вызнал ты? - обережно поворачиваясь на засаленной кошме, чтоб рану не задеть, Дарий спросил.  
\- А вызнал я, Дарчику, куда дале нас ушлют. Аж на восточное побережье Эгедениз, что в седмице пути отсюда — и вплавь придётся преодолеть море Мармара. Новую большую мечеть в городе Измире желает построить валиде-султан. Досточтимый Хаджа Хюсейн поручился дело благое выполнить. Хочет султанша, чтоб и в «Гяур Измир» мусульмане пришли.  
\- Город неверных, Венцемил? А верно ли я слышу?  
\- А чего ж нет? Древний это греческий город Смирна — Измиром его басурмане уж назвали. Живут в городе издавна христианские общины. Може... до своих бы ты весточку так передать смог, а?  
Вздохнул Дарко важко да на спине растянулся — очень уж не любил он надеждой себя растравлять. А всё пробивалась она, зеленея, как росточек малый у сердца. Где-то ведь там, за землями болгар, валахов и молдаван есть Польша. Где-то есть на свете пан его, коему клятвой обещался. Ужто позволил Господь тричи от смерти Стаську спасти — чтобы втратить навеки? Не хотелось верить в такое — да и воевода тож, помнится, избавление сулил.  
\- Попасть бы в тот Измир... Нашему-то брату всё одно, где на басурман ишачить — только кирпичи да корыто с известью видим. А так хоть христиане бы рядом, свои.  
\- И то верно, - согласился товарищ. - Как Рамазан их скончится, обещался Дахиль нас с султанскими огланами до Измира отправить. Уж и на бумаге гонцу приложил свою печать — пан Езус глазастый, он всё видит!  
Лежал Хилчевский, рассматривая трещину, что змеилась по глиняной стене эва, и сон не шёл к нему. Как же хотелось поскорее попасть в далёкий Измир! Вестей-то от него, небось, заждался пан Станислав.

***

К концу седмицы заросла царапина на руке, слава Богу — уж и думать о ней Дарко забыл. Сидел он на длинной скамье за вкопанным в землю столом, что позади всех эвов был. Да под плетёным навесом, что стоял на четырёх опорах. В месте этом уединенном Дахиль обыкновенно описи важные составлял для людей шехир эмини. Також листы с чистосердечным выкладом, коли какой полоняник на будивництве помрёт або покалечится. Или же смотрители от главного архитектора недолики в работе найдут.  
Да только не было часу у Алима Дахиля те листы красиво выводить, слова складывать в льстивой манере османов. То верно, вольготно было мусульманину жить на султанских землях, не то что презренным зимми... Да всё одно султанским рабом Дахиль был — токмо чином их выше. И праця его была собачья, бо при должности такой николи за всем не уследишь. Вот и ходил вечно устабаши с синевой под глазами, изруган — с наречённой же, почитай, и не виделся. И фалакою тож был наказан — в тот памятный раз, когда ценные изразцы побили во множестве двое валахов, ящик с ними наземь уронив. Дарию-то, благодарение всем святым, ни единожды не довелось тех палок испробовать.  
Родом Дахиль был не турчин — а из тёмных шкурой мавров, что в Гишпании морисками звались. Потом уж поведал ему Алим, как за беседою сидели: случился в этом веке у его народа великий исход. Изгнали христианские короли всех мавров из владений своих, дитин малолетних не дозволив с собой брать. Так дахилев отец с матерью и сошли с пристани в порту Галаты сорок лет назад — голы, босы, да мовы турецкой не зная.  
Не ведали тогда они: османами не рождаются, но становятся. Бо таково было мироустройство Высокой Порты. Султанские слуги от великого визиря до последнего конюшего вели происхождение от покорённых христианских народностей. «В нашей лампе горит масло, которое мы добываем из сердец неверных» — так некогда писал султан Фатих, что завоевал столицу хиреющей византийской империи...

***

Приметил Алим его сразу — неосмотрителен Дарий был, и на турецкую фразу как-то турецкой же ответил. Мигом выволокли помощники его из толпы — и устабаши дознаваться начал, сколь много в мове османской раб розумеет.  
\- Аллах велик! - покачал головой Дахиль, - Поглядите только на его дела! Буду я ныне, как посол, со своим драгоманом.  
\- Так ведь калама в руках не держал гяур, поди? - неприязненно покосился на Дарка заросший чёрным волосом до бровей подручный.  
\- Ну-ка ответь мне, да не лукавь: письму ты обучен? Или же к сословию райя, земледельцев простых принадлежишь? Да не бойся; коли станешь мне помогать, внакладе не останешься. Бо ценное это свойство — мовы другие знать, письмом владеть.  
\- Так, эфенди, - глаза потупив, Хилчевский отвечал. - Письмом владею я руським, латиною також могу. И по польски, коли нужно это будет. Токмо... вашим, османским, не умею вовсе — и литер-то, помилуй Боже, не знаю.  
\- Так это разве ж горе? - плечами тот пожал. - Коли разумный ты раб такой, в два счёта и письму научу.  
Назавтра до полудня учился Дарко выводить османские завитушки остро срезанным каламом из тростника — и на удивление споро у него выходило. Примечал и ране: чем более ты знаешь мов, тем легче новые тебе даются. Даром что тут писать в другую сторону надлежало. Легонько совсем было треба на калам нажимать — это вот не сразу далось привыкшему к тасканию кирпичей рабу. Дахиль ничего — не драл за волосы, не бил, коли помылку робил Дарий. Бо спервоначала просто так они бумагу поганили, без надобности — а только чтоб его, Хилчевского, научить. Что ж — Дарко и старался. Всё не класть кирпич под палящим солнцем, известью распроклятой не дышать. И так уж засмаглый стал, будто и сам турчин...  
Показал ему Алим полную османскую абетку. Изучили они два чиновничьих штиля письма — дивани и рук’а. Ох, непросто это было — у дивани литеры будто в кучу сбиться норовят, чёрточки над ними сливаются. А строку выводить от одного края папира до другого надобно, чтоб места не залишилось. Тогда уж ясно, лист не поддельный. Рук'а много проще: всё короткие, прямые линии — потому люди-то простые им больше пользовались. На работы Дария скоро и вовсе выводить перестали, бо уверился совсем Алим Дахиль: будет с него прок.  
На исходе второй седмицы велел ему Дахиль опись потребных на будивництве матерьялов скласть — а до того ещё досконально обо всём потолковали. И как выхватил Алим недосохший, с осыпающимися песчинками свиток — так, словно божевильный, в пляс с ним пустился!  
\- Клянусь бородой Пророка! Да у тебя много краше моего получается... Каким именем крещён?  
\- Дарий, бей-эфенди, - смиренно он голову склонил.  
\- И имя персидское, ты смотри-ка, - покачал головой устабаши.  
Зрозумил тогда Дарко: ох, не даёт ничего Господь просто так — всякое умение в судьбе твоей сенс мает. И не зря учила его родному наречию жонка товарища, Эмине из Синопа, сердясь на тугодума-козачину.  
Так и повелось: раз, або два в седмицу все камни таскать, глину месить идут — он же, словно бей какой, сидит в теньке с чашкою розового шербета. В радость было Дарку складывать дахилевы листы — бо хоть на час-другой, а забывал он, что раб Высокой Порты, и за тысячу вёрст теперь от милой Украины.

***

С вечера на будивництве начался переполох: прискакал посланник-чавуш из самого султанского дворца. Упредил Алима-эфенди: будет после полуденной молитвы Ёгле к ним сама благословенная валиде, мать солнцеликого падишаха. Желает султанша поглядеть: готово ли уже текке, что возвести она велела? Могут ли вселяться туда благочестивые последователи Хаджи Бекташа? А что срок, даденный на строительство, ещё не вышел — что хасеки покойного султана Ибрагима до того было...  
Раньше бы Дарий и не понял, отчего так. Ныне же, с устабаши много беседуя, знал он: неспроста хочет Турхан-султан так скоро распахнуть двери суфийской обители. Да, была она валиде — высший то титул для жинки в османском государстве. Но власти да силы у молодой султанши не было, бо до сей поры заправляла всем бабка Мехмеда Четвёртого — та, кою козаки звали Мах-Пейкер.  
Некогда была та грекиней Анастасией — да волею случая попала в султанский гарем. И до того за долгие десятилетия сумела возвыситься, что равных ей в государстве не было. Белые и чёрные евнухи, янычары и сипахи, мужи из Совета Дивана и духовенство-улема — все были под пятой у Кёсем-султан, как звали Мах-Пейкер в столице.  
Ныне седьмой десяток ей уже пошёл — а всё не хотела отходить в сторону властолюбивая Кёсем. Не давала воли своей невестке. И хоть имелся у Турхан громкий титул, челяди и земель в достатке — уважения, любви народа молодой султанше не было. «Кёсем» — вот что было у всех на устах. Ибо много сделала Мах-Пейкер для неимущих, и шибко почитали её за то. Медресе и фонтаны, бани и караван-сараи для гостей столицы во множестве возвела она. А еще на базарной площади имела обыкновение жалобы беднейших подданных выслушивать да помогать их горю.  
Мудрено ли, что задумала Турхан одолеть свою свекровь. После трёх лет возле сына-падишаха ить понимала: законных привилей её лишают. Вышло уж время Кёсем-султан. Вот потому и велела Турхан, бывшая полонянка Надия, стоить текке и джамии — чтобы за неё дуа к Аллаху возносили. Потому и желала появиться на будивництве в первый день священного месяца Рамазан.

***

Весь широкий двор дочиста выметен да водой сбрызнут был, а по углам стояли увешанные плодами смоковницы в кадках. Лишнюю рухлядь строго-настрого прибрать велел Дахиль — долота и топорики столярные, бочки да грязные корыта. Над дверями дергяха теперь трепетало зелёное знамя с вытканными золотой нитью арабскими словами. По обычаю, была это выдержка из священного текста «Макалят» самого Хаджи Бекташа Вели — основателя ордена, что особо почитался янычарами. Их же, рабов, велено было приказом начальника дворцовой охраны одеть в рубахи целые, штаны да онучи не брудные. Чоботами одарить новёхонькими — дабы не осквернять взора султанской особы. Рожи велели им-каффирам отмыть дочиста, головы тканью замотать — бо голення не видал никто со времён вздевания оков... Бороды своим же струментом, бывало, и обкромсают — острым краем его. И на работы не выводили их этим утром; замест того устабаши в который раз наставления повторял, кои забывать было не след.  
Долго ли, коротко, а выкатилось солнце на самую серёдку неба. Воссияло над башнями городских минаретов. Тогда и раздался громкий топот копыт многих всадников — то к ним во весь опор летели бостанджи. Выезжали они первыми, за полверсты до кареты султанши, громко крича «Десту-ур!», что означало «Поберегись!»  
Выстроились все мигом у ворот в четыре ряда — ну прямо мушкетёры в боевом построении. Дарий смирно со всеми стоял, голову склонив да опустив очи долу — боязно было, бо близко к султанской карете поставил его Дахиль. А и цикаво страсть — а ну как поглядеть на султаншу украинку? Да вот глядеть было «харам», нельзя — бо смертью кощунство такое каралось...  
Раздалось цоканье и въехали на породистых выхоленных жеребцах сопровождающие — бравые янычары из орта бостанджи. «Садовники» слово то означало, да только не поливали они тюльпанов, не подрезали роз — а о «цветнике» падишаха своего заботились. Несли стражу у стен дворца, учили, как одолеть соперника в воинской забаве «матрак» молодых королевичей-шезхаде. А то катали на лодках султанш и наложниц. Охраняли побережье, дабы никто не забредал во владения хункара. Вышколенная это была дворцовая охрана: безупречные, лучшие из лучших. На них глаз подымать Дарко тож сперва не решался, поражённый всем великолепием. А как насмелился — так и остался стоять с открытым ртом.  
Одяг янычар — алая, как пожар, доларма с заправленными за широкий пояс полами, была с шёлковым малиновым подкладом. Чтобы цвета такого пламенного добиться, сколько ж кошенильных малых червецов извести надобно? А высокие шапки со свисающим на спину белым рукавом, наподобие шлыков запорожских? А ятаганы с рукоятью из полупрозрачной слоновьей кости? Ружья с тонким стволом, сплошь инкрустацией покрытые? Не видел раньше их Дарко, хоть и наслышан премного был — «тюфек» мушкет такой звался, а промеж козаков — попросту «янычарка». Длинней козацкого мушкета был тюфек, да и кули калибром поболе.  
Как показалась султанская карета, белым шёлком обтянута — и вовсе онемел Дарий. Ведь каждая пядь её искрилась огранёными самоцветами — да не абы как, а в невиданные складываясь узоры.  
Эх, да что там говорить... Пышность двора польского, гетьманский нарядный выезд — ни в какое сравнение это не шло с роскошью османов. И если то мать падишаха Мехмеда только была — каково же собой появление самого султана Мехмед-хана?  
\- Дестур!! Валиде Турхан Хатидже султан, - заорал во всё горло высоченный янычар.  
Тут согнулись все, да руки за спину спрятали — и вышла султанша из кареты, подол предлинного шёлкового платья волоча.  
О чём они с устабаши, да с прочими чиновниками разговор вели — не слышал даже Дарко. Словно рыба оглушённая он был, что в корзине еле трепыхается. Тюрбан неотбеленного полотна, на голову накрученный, поправлял — не умел Дарий повязать его столь сноровисто, ладно, как турчины делали. Но прошло сколько-то времени — и дёрнул его чёрт голову немного поднять да на султаншу глаза свои скосить. Ну хоть краешком Надию-Турхан увидеть хотелось — коли возвернётся домой, будет что порассказать товарищам.  
Дивно хороша собой оказалась молодая султанша — светлые, словно медовые волосы волнами спадали на плечи, стлались по синему бархатному плащу. На кисее тончайшей рубашки покоилось искристое, так и играющее на свету драгоценное ожерелье. Лицом миловидная, румяная, с ясными блакитными очами, стояла она посреди двора, словно одна из гурий, обещанных правоверному в раю. Може, и была когда валиде украинкой — да ныне так потурчилась, ровно сама в Константинийе родилась. Бают люди, двенадцати лет татары её пленили — почти столько же в османской столице Турхан теперь пробыла.  
Лишь хвилину смотрел на неё Дарий — после же уставился сразу на носки своих чоботов, попирающих утоптанную глину. Неначе, свезло ему — бо ни окрика гневного не услышал Хилчевский, ни свиста вынимаемого из ножен ятагана. И пока гуляла Турхан-султан по текке — жёлтые сапоги янычар да копыта их жеребцов Дарко рассматривал. Ходили те вдоль построения гяуров — неначе, ноги размять, бо должна была охрана дожидаться султаншу у ворот. А та не торопясь новый дергях осматривала — знать, не хотела осрамиться перед дервишами. Поднял тогда голову Дарко — и тут же снова опустил. Так блеснул ему в глаза золотой луч, отразившийся от очелья янычарской шапки, что зажмуриться пришлось...  
Но вот укатила валиде во дворец Топкапы, премного довольная выложенными плиткой келиями-худжрами. Роздали от имени султанши Турхан им по миске жгущей нёбо баранины, облепленной желтоватым рисом, серыми и чёрными зёрнышками неведомых пряностей... После же устабаши забил колотушкой в барабан. Закончить дергях было треба, да швыдче — бо жинкой несведущей была султанша, и многих огрехов глаз её не видел. А дервиши суфийские почтить обитель лишь через осемь дён обещались.

***

Пятый день куковали они с паном Езусом возле глухого саженного забора, что за всеми халупами. Место это было хорошее — подальше от поганой канавы, над которой весь день роились мухи. А тут цветущим шиповником пахло сладко и терпко.  
Как хотел бы Дарко шершавые листья потрогать, отцветающих розанов коснуться, запах вдохнуть... Но только дразнили те своей свежестью из-за забора.  
Пан Столяж сидел на земле. На спинке скамьи маки вырезал, чтобы как живая ткань примятого лепестка была — наречённой устабаши угодить. Дарий же над бумагой сопел, остро срезанный кончик калама в глиняную чорнильницу обмакивая. Медный поднос с мелким песком «рик» подале отставил — дабы локтем случайно не задеть. Треба было обсказать, отчего топорик с недостроенной кровли слетел да воткнулся одному бедняге-албанцу прямо в темечко. Також много других досадных проишествий предстояло ему в слова облечь — строгий учёт вели султанским рабам слуги шехир эмини. Зряшную порчу людского матерьяла не жаловали...  
Не препятствовал Дахиль тому, что справами своими вдвох они занимались. Зубоскальничал даже — мол, вечно вы неразлей-вода, как Карагёз с Хадживатом. Это у османов фигурки из верблюжьих кож такие были — двигали их на потеху толпе за натянутой на большую раму простынёй. Да так масляный светильник позади держали, что были видны лишь движущиеся тени. Главные две фигуры, плут Карагёз и степенный Хадживат, как и Дарий с товарищем, будивництвом промышляли. Едино, что не полоняники были, а турчины вольные...  
Да и что толку устабаши по разным углам их с Венцемилом рассаживать? Всё одно трудились оба заради его, дахилевых, интересов. Дарий писал, головы не поднимая; пан Езус же тем часом сказывал, что услышал нового.  
Собирался Дахиль взять за себя Мариам, доньку мамлюка египетского. Семья-то его после переселения вернулась к исламу, вере своих предков, кою при гишпанских королях тайно исповедовать пришлось.  
По словам Алима, была Мариам добродетельной, как первая жена Пророка, Хадиджа. Да притом таила в себе сладострастие порочной Зулейхи. Однако ж, ясно было: надеялся Дахиль, что даст ему должность мамлюк, более подобающую зятю такого человека. Хоть и подчинялось военное сословие Мисра чиновникам турецким, а всё знатны, богаты они были — с таким отчего ж не породниться. И чудово Дарий думку ту розумел — ведь не был Алим Дахиль чурбаном, коему на будивництве самое место.  
\- Вочовидь, не поедет устабаши с нами до Измиру, - откинул голову назад Дарко, пышные кроны чинар взглядом обводя. Толстыми неимоверно были у них корявые стволы — в четыре обхвата самое меньшее.  
\- Да ты не сумуй одразу, Дарчик, - глянул снизу вверх пан Езус, улыбнулся, встопорщив бороду. - Може, не дурак окажется и тамошний майстер. Не приневолит нас с тобой весь день глыбы пудовые таскать. То ж как персиянский оксамитовый пояс, над коим дюжина девушек ослепла, расстелить в грязной жиже на дороге. И можно, да зачем?  
Рассмеялся Дарко — вот же завернул, рыжая морда! Хотел ответить — а Венцемил вдруг поднялся на ноги и сощурясь, в ветви чинар вглядываться стал.  
\- Ты что это? - за ухом Дарий почесал.  
\- Холера ясна! Есть там кто-то, Дарко. Нет, выше! Зенки пялит на нас — невже соглядатай от шехир эмини? Уж давно тот хочет Дахиля на чём-то да подловить — шибко умные да своевольники на будивництве не потребны.  
\- Нет там никого, - зевнул Дарий, бо в глазах уже рябило от османского письма. Не то, что руськие литеры — отдельно стоящие, ясные. А тут иной раз не разберёшь — то ли ты чорнилом капнул, то ли муха насидела.  
\- А я тебе говорю, есть, - упёрся Венцемил. Уж который день примечаю — ровно следит за нами кто-то. То кусты шевелятся, то кашель будто, а то вздохи слышатся.  
\- Привычный ты всех подозревать, - покосился Хилчевский. - И немудрено: фальшежем будучи, всё время слежки да разоблачения боишься — королевский указ за неполновесные да поддельные гроши руку велит отрубать. И это на первый раз...  
Но товарищ уже не слушал. Подобрав с земли плоский камень, размахнулся он швырнул его в крону дерева. Зашелестели задетые листья; однако, не услышал никто из них ни вскрика, ни брани. Не было там никаких доносчиков — тут уж уверился Дарко.  
Встал он из-за стола, нацедил из кувшина кислого шербета. Да так и влил в себя цельную кружку — и в тени сидеть жарко было. Ажно испарина собиралась в ложбинке над губой.  
\- Да ты выпей тоже, милый друже, - ляху товарищу он сказал. - Коль от жажды мучаешься, что только не привидится.  
Снял Дарко тряпку с чела. Окунул во врытый в землю под столом сосуд с ледяной водою. После же снова на голову намотал, аж глаза сожмурив — хорошо было мокрым-то, холодным ко лбу да вискам приложить. Улыбнулся Дарий горько — немного для счастья рабу и нужно. Тут и долетел до него не то шелест ветра, не то вздох человечий — как различишь?

***

Ничто беды не предвещало — а только на седьмой день, как отзвучали призывы к полуденной молитве, пришли до Дария подручные устабаши. Выволокли из эва, миску с нутом ногою наподдав. Вишь, образливо это басурманам было — что вкушали гяуры пищу днём в Рамазан... Потащили к воротам — за шкирку, за локти хватая. Ведь что сделал-то он, Хилчевский, помилуй Господи? Невже прознали, что за Дахиля он листы пишет? Что же станется теперь?  
Стоял у ворот нахмуренный Алим Дахиль, свиток какой-то в руках держа. Да с малой печатью воска червоного на ём — знать, дело было совсем не пустяшным. Чиновничьи указы у османов скреплялись так — те, что исполнять надлежало немедля, не рассуждая и не прекословя.  
Похолодел Дарко — ужели придётся теперь голову на тёсаную чурку положить, стоя на коленях? Рабов ничтожных турчины лишали жизни так — одним взмахом наточенной секиры.  
Но вдруг раздался совсем рядом чей-то голос — да густой, повелительный, звучный:  
\- Тот самый это полоняник. Знаем мы доподлинно: сей раб учён, письмом нашим владеет. А потому, волей главного кятиба, забираю я гяура в Алай Мейданы. Руку и печать Гасана-аги должен узнавать бей-эфенди.  
Поднял Дарий голову и рот открыл от изумления — стоял перед ним статный янычар из дворцовой стражи. В точности такой был одяг у бостанджи — за то мог головой ручаться Дарий. Подбородок, знамо дело, выскоблен — не носили османские воины бороды.  
А тот моргнул и во все глаза на Дарка уставился — но к этому-то уже Хилчевский притерпелся. Наособицу от прочих народов, считали османы наиважнейшим устройство человеческого лица. И будто бы многое могли им сказать величина и размер ноздрей, цвет белков глаз — даже про ушные мочки, бывало, целые диспуты велись. Слышал Дарий, что в дворцовую школу Эндерун, что открывала путь к высшим государственным должностям, брали только лишь безупречных лицом, беспорочных телом — ни шрама, ни родимой отметины, ни иного изъяна...  
Да только на него, раба из Рутении, чего ж было долго глядеть? Не мог уразуметь Хилчевский — только глаза отвёл, збентежившись.  
Засопел тут Алим Дахиль, обхватил его за плечи.  
\- Делать нечего, Дарий — видать, нужнее ты янычарскому кятибу. Ничего: там уж только каламом тебе в тиши доведётся водить. Младшим писарем станешь, шакирдом. Да и харч завсегда будет, и одёжа казённая — уж получше нашего тряпья.  
Подвёл его устабаши к тому янычару — словно протяжно мычащего вола на рынке. Только что верёвку в руку не вложил новому владельцу скотины.  
Николи не думал вольный козак Дарко, что торговать его станут за серебряные акче с тугрой хана Мехмеда Гирея, за золотые дукаты. А теперь вот и отнимать друг у друга, словно понравившуюся вещь.  
Вскинул он голову, взглянуть ещё раз на янычара.  
А бостанджи взгляд его на лету поймал. Отчеканил, глядя сурово прямо перед собой, как на войсковом смотре:  
\- Моё имя — Якуб, прозвище в оджаке — Темрен. Дам тебе старшего своего товарища, хаджу Абдул-Хамида. Он поможет обустроиться. Я зайду днями позже.  
Сказал — и, за шею гнедого коня крепко взявшись, как по мановению руки вознёсся в седло. Взоржал, вскинул передние копыта отливающий медью жеребец — и ускакал прочь Якуб Темрен в облаке охристой пыли.  
Тут, откуда ни возьмись, появился дед в тюрбане из богатой зелёной ткани. Такой могли носить только правоверные, побывавшие в священном городе Мекка — инакше, совершившие хадж. От того слово «хаджа» и происходило.  
Одежды и весь вид старика благополучие, достаток выдавали — большие перстни унизывали крючковатые пальцы, широкий клёпаный пояс ладно сидел. Ровной желтовато-сивая борода была, руками цирюльника обихоженная. Опирался тот на гладкий изогнутый посох орехового дерева — маленькие глазки же под морщинистыми веками умно да цепко глядели.  
Рядом с ним был высокий мальчик-слуга — темнолицый, с гладкой блестящей кожей и подведёнными кохлем жгучими глазами. Торбу набитую на себе нёс — прочный кожаный ремень наискось пересекал ему грудь.  
\- Идём со мною, Дарий, - хаджа Абдул-Хамид позвал. - Верно, за ворота будивництва давно ты не ступал.  
Оглянулся тут Дарко — и только тогда заметил товарища своего, пана Столяжа, что отчаянно махал ему с крыши текке. Вскинул он тогда руки и помахал в ответ, тож на встречу когда-нибудь надеясь. Бо не мог нынче и на два дни вперёд предречь свою судьбу Дарий — вот как оно обернулось.  
Вышел Хилчевский за высокий частокол — и глазам его открылись невиданные красоты. Красот тех было: узкая грязная улочка, по которой с криками гнался за мальчишкой сердитый армянин. Засохшие от жары неведомые палевые цветы на побуревших кустах. Ещё синее, как плитки из города Изника, небо Истанбула. Да только за три года, что держали в полоне Дарка, лучше он ничего и не видал.

***

Медленно брёл Дарий вдоль неровной колеи. Громко стрекотали цикады в траве — он различал их тёмные, неуклюжие тела и крылья в прозрачных жилках. Спорили на греческой мове два дочерна загорелых ребятёнка, друг у друга связку вяленой рыбы из рук тягая. Серпень уж настал, и клонились под тяжестью тёмно-лиловых сочных фиг смоковницы, глянцево блестели померанчевые плоды шиповника. Протянул он руку, оторвал один такой с куста — да так и застыл, чудо это разглядывая. Ногтем длинным ковырнул, и вскрылся тугой плод, показав мелкие белые семена... Постоял немного Дарко, брови схмурив — ведь сколько об том мечтал, и вот сбылось.  
Скоро дорога расходилась надвое — та тропинка, что поуже, сбегала с холма вниз, в долину, и виднелись там грязно-серые отары пасущихся овец.  
\- Я бы... по траве хотел. Босиком, - пересохшими губами Дарий вымолвил. - Не убегу никуда от вас, Господом Богом клянусь. Только вот... босиком пройду малость.  
Посмотрел на него Абдул-Хамид, вздохнул, бороду пропустил в кулак.  
\- А и сбежишь — в два счёта тебя найдут, - так упредил. - Кятиб Гасан-ага шутить не любит — ты же ныне со всеми потрохами главе писарей принадлежишь. Иди, Дарий — обождём мы с Али тут. Есть время у нас — для того к полудню и пришёл до вас Якуб-эфенди.  
Снял тогда Дарко замаранные, в извести застывшей, чоботы. И как ступил ногами на пышную, мягкую траву — так наполнились глаза его горячими слезами. Как два с лишним года мог он, словно зверь в клетке, жить? Ничего живого ведь не росло на утоптанной тысячами ног почве за высоким забором. А с одного места на другое гнали рабов ночью, сковав железными кайданами...  
Опустился Хилчевский наземь, обеими руками траву эту сгрёб. Рванул, выдернув растрёпанные пучки в бурых комьях. После поднёс руки к лицу — и так свежо и терпко запахла трава, о вольной воле напоминая, что забулькало в горле, ровно клёкот соколиный.  
Повалился Дарко тут навзничь, в синеву бескрайнюю очи вперил. Ветви иудиного дерева над ним склонялись с усохшими стручками плодов. Овевал лоб прохладный ветер, по пальцам щекотно ползали букашки. Тонко прожужжала пчела возле самого уха — и прочь улетела. Долго Дарий так лежал — а о том, что ждёт старый человек его, лишь время спустя вспомнил.  
На ноги тогда поднялся, чумазое лицо утёр рукавом. Про то, что по силам крест даётся, татовы слова про себя проговорил. До сей-то поры было так, хоть через множество испытаний козаку довелось пройти. Он уж давно и не мыслил себя лихим запорожцем, по правде сказать — жизнь в неволе всё тое выбила... А как вышел к месту, где под усыпанном белыми цветами олеандром хаджа со слугой своим сидели — тот лишь головой покачал.  
\- Вижу, тяжко приходится тебе. Однако ж, есть средство верное, чтобы в чувство любого привести. Ничего не бойся, ни о чём не спрашивай — в хаммаме, что рядом с рынком Капалы Чарши, сами за тебя люди всё сделают. Мне же велено сопроводить да позаботиться, дабы тело у тебя не страдало больше. После уж потолкуем обо всём.  
Пошли они в город вместе — и Дарий только теперь заметил, сколь неопрятен его вид. Люди на улицах, завидя угрюмого, с колтуном на голове гяура, в сторону отходили, носы морща. Ведь они-то пахли маслами благоуханными. Зубы, небось, щоденно тёрли веточками аракового дерева, что «мисвак» в Истанбуле называлось. Заповедано правоверному строго чистоту тела блюсти — об том слышал не раз Хилчевский. И даже в самом бедном доме клеть для омовений была, гусульхане. Дарий же смердел застарелым потом и сладкой гнилью, бо горячей воды и щёлока не видал козак со времён рынка в Бакче-сарае. И так сейчас себя соромился, что и глаз ни на кого не смел поднимать.  
И лишь когда приблизились они к каменному хаммаму с высоким куполом, вспомнил Дарко. Не попасть ему теперь в Гяур Измир. Не послать уж весточку пану Стасю. Ускользнула надежда из рук, словно рыбина вёрткая да тяжёлая. Канула в затон.

***

Узнал Дарий, что в хаммамах и мужской пол, и жинки моются — токмо в разные дни, чтоб непотребства никакого не сталось. За тем следил человек от духовенства особый, мухтесиб, что також за порядок на пазарах и улицах отвечал. Ныне же день был им подходящий. Да привёл его хаджа в место такое, куда и гяурам дозволено входить — Чемберлиташ, або лазни султана Мурата Третьего. А в священный месяц Рамазан никого, окромя неверных, тут и не было — запрещал Пророк потеть в бане в светлое время суток.  
В первой зале хаммама людно очень было — помогали рабы одёжу со своих хозяев совлечь, после, не отходя никуда, сторожили её, посложив на каменных, циновками застеленных лавах. Також пищу гяуры Истанбула тут вкушали — бо правоверным людям нынче снидать и пить можно было лишь после захода солнца.  
Серебряные подносы на низких столиках все были мелкими плошками уставлены. В каждой — своё блюдо прихотливое. У Дария аж слюна во рту собралась — он-то всё время, что на будивництве был, с голой чечевицы на турецкий горох перебивался.  
Распаренные краснолицые греки, дородные армяне на вышитых подушках сидели, лакомились всем, до чего рука дотянется. Проворные мальчики обносили шербетом всех, кто пожелает. Да только пялиться долго на это всё не позволил Абдул-Хамид, за запястье ухватив:  
\- Э, погоди! Всему своё время, Дарий. Нынче отмыть тебя надо, в вид подобающий привести — после наешься досыта, даю слово. Вернёмся снова сюда, в джамекан. Тогда больше прохладу этих стен оценишь.  
Вздохнул Дарко, вожделенно на варёный бараний язык в пупырышках посмотрел, отвёл снова взгляд. Что же полон турецкий с ним сделал — уж как псина голодная, на еду готов кидаться.  
Подманил жестом хаджа рослого, в сером неприметном халате банщика. Что-то, к уху склонившись, ему нашептал, на Дарка указывая. А после Али мешочек с монетами в протянутую руку тому вложил. Распустил банщик шнурок, на ладони мешочек встряхивая, пересыпал в горсть зазвеневшие цехины. После поклонился с почтением и спешно внутрь хаммама ушёл.  
Размотал дед, не торопясь, свою чалму, снял бархатную шапочку, что прикрывала темя. Под неё на лысой голове лишь клок седых волос торчал — но то все турчины так ходили. Словно бы оселедец, да куцый, нелепый.  
Разделись они оба донага — и дариево всё Али тут же в холщовый мешок посложил. Отож — и старьёвщику-эскиджи, небось, не сгодятся теперь вонючие тряпки. Сжечь разве только.  
\- Припасено у меня с собою всё, что шакирду положено носить, - молвил Абдул-Хамид, пытанье его упредив. - Об том заране позаботился Якуб. Он-то, Дарий, тебя из дыры этой и вытащил — да будет доволен им Аллах.  
Нахмурился Хилчевский — на кой же ляд это янычару из орта бостанджи понадобилось? Може, поступок дурной совершил Якуб Темрен — и таким было покаяние? Говорил ведь как-то Венцемил — коли отступит правоверный от поста в Рамазан, должен накормить бедняков, або грошей им раздать.  
Но не знал Дарко даже, стоит ли радоваться — душа его за долгие месяцы скукожилась, как цветы на жаре, усохла. Добре ещё, что он, а не пан Стась в полоне басурманском очутился. Станислав-то, как пить дать, жизни такой бы долго не вынес. Кругом только ожесточившиеся, злые люди, чужой язык... Чужое дышащее зноем небо.  
Вздохнул Хилчевский тяжело, голову повесил. Ежели вплавь — пролив Босфор, неоглядное Чёрное море и соляные озера Крыма; по суше — горные хребты Балкан, глубокие ущелья и речные долины отделяли его теперь от родины. Правду сказать, и ждать избавления не стоило. Это токмо в народных думках, что бандуристы спивали, нет-нет да и вернётся козак в родную хату, обнимет домочадцев. Да и то многие их тех думок скверно кончались — помирал козачина в басурманском плену, так воли не дочекавшись.

***

В тёплом предбаннике, сохуклыке, встретили его двое дюжих банщиков. Только зажмуриться Дарко успел, как набросились хлопцы на него вдвох, да горячей водой из лоханей стали окатывать. Вертели его, крутили то так, то наоборот — Дарко же только глотнуть воздуха успевал, прежде чем обрушивались на него сызнова потоки воды.  
После подвели Дарка к купели серого с прожилками мрамора. Погрузиться велели, на плечи надавив. Всё без слов — ить когда вокруг звучно плещется вода, шлёпает множество босых ног, разговоры-то тяжко вести. Утопился Дарий с головою в той купели, как на макушку ему рука банщика легла. После вынырнул, продышался. Тот же повернул одну из двух латунных ручек сбоку, и ещё обжигающей шкуру воды подбавил — еле терпел Дарко. А уж куда подевался хаджа Абдул-Хамид, и вовсе не уследил. Как в сплошной стене пара можно было что-то различить? Он и руку свою протянутую уже не видел.  
От воды да пара кожа у него размягчилась, и серые клочки да катышки стали облезать с неё. Облепили лицо и плечи отросшие волосы, сошла чёрная кайма из-под ногтей — человеком Дарий теперь почувался. Да только на том всё не кончилось.  
Выволокли его банщики из купели — так, что мурашками Хилчевский сразу покрылся. Потащили в главный зал хаммама, что посерёдке был. Голову он задрал — а там высоченный, как в соборе, купол. Вспомнил тут Дарко, как пан Столяж ему говорил: неспроста турки лазни свои такими строят. А чтобы в самом жарком, адовом зале вода со стели не лилась — так-то стекала она вольно по бокам купола.  
Если в первых залах двух только малые окошки были, решётками забраны — тут, в харарете, не так. Пронизывали всё пространство купола, словно решето, потоки света. Выпуклыми окна в нём делались, из толстенного стекла — чтобы мрачную, огромную залу всю осветить. Это и много чего ещё выдал ему товарищ верный, лях — за семь лет в столице чего только не довелось Венцемилу строить. Подтрунивал, бывало, над ним Дарий — мол, в Речи Посполитой каменщиком вольным сможешь ты теперь заделаться. И нет нужды возвращаться с опасному ремеслу, что королевские указы норовило обойти. Куда там — головой упрямо мотал пан Езус, не желая отступиться от грошей поддельных.  
Но взяли его под локти, не дали вволю налюбоваться — повели к осьмиугольной каменной альтанке, что посреди зала стояла. Слыхал про неё Дарко — самое лучшее в хаммаме то было. Внутри, как зашёл он, увидел белый квадратный камень гёбек-таши, необъятно широкий да низкий. С четырёх кутков его был камень словно обрублен — форму такую басурмане любили шибко. На мокром мраморе, вытянувшись во весь рост, люди лежали — а теллаки-банщики растирали их грубой рукавицей из шерсти.  
Уложили тут и Дария мордой вниз, и зажмурился он — в первый раз в хаммаме ить оказался. А здоровый хлопец как почнёт своей рукавицей тереть — так словно слой с бревна стругом снимает! Никакой жалости не знал турчин — как ни мычал Хилчевский, как ни охал — знай, продолжал дело своё. И сперва на животе лёжа, потом на спине терпел Дарий. Даже когда до малинового колеру, до рачьей красноты растёр его теллак — так, что шкура ледь целиком вся не сошла. Потом понежнее будто стал — и, скосив глаза, понял Дарко: не рукавицей-кесе банщик всё то время его тёр. Другой, жёсткой, из пальмового лыка сплетённой — она рядом и валялась теперь.  
От обращения такого все кости будто у Дария в теле размягчились. Тело, как глина вязкая, сделалось, дремота сковывала очи. Банщики и теперь в покое не оставляли его. Развёл один в тазу мыла, взбил пышную пену. Напустил её внутрь мешка из белого полотна, да как примется Дария охаживать! Стегает его, растирает, тело мнёт — а Дарко уж свидомость готов втратить. Николи не приходилось ему обращения такого встречать — в козацкой бане-то самое большее веником отхлещут.  
Слабого, с закрывающимися глазами подняли его на ноги. Вытерли, в тёплые да сухие пештемалы обернули — так повязки балвеняные на чресла назывались. Увели Дария обратным путём в сохуклык, усадили на нагретую каменную лаву. Тут уж разом трудиться над ним стали теллаки — один ногти на руках стрижёт, другой с загнутыми, жёлтыми на ногах управляется. Волосы с головы все ему срезали, обкромсали бороду. Там подошёл и цирюльник — сухонький старик с ножом для голения в руке, и скоро бошку всю Дарку так выскоблил, что, как в зеркало, глядеться в неё можно было.  
Дальше стало и вовсе странно. Намотал цирюльник себе на пальцы толстую нить хитрым манером. Встал над Дарком, голову ему назад запрокинув. И как примется ловко да швыдко волоски по одному выдёргивать — только очи таращил Дарий, силясь не ойкать. Теллаки ж тем временем чем-то густым и пахучим грудь и ноги до самых срамных мест ему намазывали. Ужто в самом деле турчины кожну седмицу такое с собой делают? Вот уж не поверил бы никто в курене, реши он рассказать.  
Напоследок дали ему разжевать конец изогнутой веточки мисвака, дабы волокна разлохматились. Каждый зуб в отдельности вычистили, отчего заполнила рот горьковато-терпкая слюна. Не хужей, чем с солью, вышло — он языком ощупал. Аж задумался Дарко, как к чужим порядкам помалу привыкнуть можно.

***

\- Ну, Дарий — не легче ли тебе стало? - хаджа Абдул-Хамид его спросил, чашу с шербетом протянув.  
Выпил залпом Дарко, кивнул — бо в точности так оно и было. Грудь его теперь стала гладкой, волоса лишённой — как и все те места, что кашицей «хызырма» теллаки намазали. Чистотой и свежестью удивляла розовая кожа и трогал её Хилчевский, сам себе не веря. На обличии же короткую бородку ему оставили. Подрезали усы, как в столице носили. Как в медный отшлифованный диск это показали, аж отпрянул Дарий. Бо смотрел на него не козак Кылыч-бей — но турчин природный, житель Константинийе.  
Молча ел он, не жадничать стараясь. Знал, что невоздержанность после житья впроголодь чревата может быть — подведёт кишки, скрутит тебя так, что хоть вой. Потому выбрал себе Дарий малую мису. Из неё и брал пальцами, скатывая в комочки, рассыпчатый пилав. Потом уж, как насытился — посмаковал чуток, свёртки из виноградных листьев с варёной бараниной раскусывая. Пил мясной сок, что был внутри, губами причмокивая.  
За всё то время, что трапезничал, ни словом, ни взглядом не попрекнул его Абдул-Хамид. Сидел рядом с Али своим на лаве, бороду мелким гребнем расчёсывал.  
Вышли за ворота хаммама Чемберлиташ — на яркое солнце, и тогда заметил Дарко, что смотрит на его шею Абдул-Хамид. Немного спустя понял — белая она была у затылка и ушей, где отросшие волосы кожу прикрывали. Ныне же всё заголил цирюльник.

***

Шёл Дарий по широкой главной улице Диван Йолу. Глядел на огромные голубые купола джамии, кою семь лет строил падишах Ахмед. Напротив возносилась в небо гордая Айя-София, красно-розовая в предвечернем свете. Там, за ними, где-то был султанский дворец Топкапы. Самое сердце города Истанбула, разделённого морем, заливом и проливом на три части...  
Вокруг бурлила столичная жизнь — зазывали прохожих горластые бабы, что продавали каймак, мальчишки со скрученными в трубки мясными пирожками «бёрек». Готовился к сегодняшнему представлению с фигурками «карагёз» смуглый египтянин. На каждый день месяца Рамазана новая занятная история была у людей его ремесла.  
Сияющее солнце зависло над водами залива Золотой Рог, освещая кучно собравшиеся лодчонки на пристани и высокие мачты султанских галер вдалечине. Тут раздался, как всегда в это время, призыв к вечерней трёхкратной молитве. Полез Али в свою торбу, расстелил перед хаджой тонкой работы красный кылым на каменном полу бедестена. Опустился тот на колени, да абы куда глядя — а на юго-восток, в направлении Мекки и Медины. Сел на пятки, согнулся, земли коснулся лбом — и стал совершать намаз, положенный мусульманам. И множество людей вокруг то ж самое делали. За время, что жил в Истанбуле, так Хилчевский молитв тех наслушался, что без запинки мог бы слова повторить. Каждый божий день одно и то ж — и дурень запомнит.  
Сейчас же Дарий будто бы помер и над телом своим грешным парил — до того диким ему всё было. Ведь обут он был нынче в остроносые башмаки без задника — папуши. Одет же в муслиновую рубаху до колен, шёлковые широкие шаровары. Також длинный кафтан с широкими рукавами, что длинным кушаком был перепоясан. Колеру всё синего, серенького або чёрного, бо кто такой шакирд? Самой низкой ступени писарский помощник. Голову же, дева-Богородица, Дарку чалма обвивала — так уж полагалось по должности. Схож он был на турчина, что говорить — даже дед Абдул-Хамид после бани поглядел да довольно сощурился.  
Вот совершили правоверные всё, что для молитвы Акшам полагается. Скатал Али проворно кылым, отряхнул подол дедова халата от пыли.  
\- Жизнь, Дарий, ты станешь вести затворническую, - хаджа сказал. - Много нудной работы у шакирда. Но всё лучше это — коли припомнишь, где ещё вчера ты был.  
\- Ценю премного ваши заботы, Абдул-Хамид бей-эфенди — прижал Дарко руку к груди. - И Якубу Темрену щиро вдячен.  
Кивнул на это дед. Повёл его к прездоровым каменным воротам, у которых несколько десятков янычар стражу несли. Вооружённые копьями и секирами, арбалетами и луками, грозно и надменно взирали они на всякого, кто приближался. Вот куда, волею Господа, занесло Дарка Хилчевского — ворота те вели к первому двору султанского дворца Топкапы... Алай Мейданы звалось само место — инакше, Двор Янычар.

***

Комнатка в конце короткой галереи, в коей поселили Дария, была мабуть самой простецкой, невзрачной во всём Алай Мейданы. Да только ему-то королевским покоем показалась. Ведь были стены там выложены дорогой цветной плиткой, окна — забраны тонкими резными решётками. А слева и справа ниши заглублённые имелись — в них горели в кованых подставках толстые, ярого воску, свечи. Не при свете подслеповатой лучины надлежало каламом водить Дарку — яркое пламя тех свечей озаряло полкомнаты. Каждый изгиб и крапку малую можно было так различить — хиба не роскошь?  
Спать он мог теперь не на кошме и сыром глинистом полу — плотно набитый, гарный соломенный тюфяк, застланный холстиной, тут был. Да с шёлковыми подушками-миндерами, без коих басурмане будто и обходиться не могли... В дальнем углу был даже камин за кованой решёткой в виде виноградной лозы. Под островерхим медным, начищенным куполом — чтобы согреваться стылыми зимами. Рядом стоял ларь с тонко наколотыми поленьями и щепой. Також другой, с хорошо просушенными войлочными ковдрами.  
На мраморную чашу для омовений долго дивился Дарко — николи не приходилось видеть такого власными очами. Ведь вся жидкость из неё утекала неведомо куда. А коли захочешь в кувшин снова налить — стоило повернуть неподатливую латунную ручку в стене, и била струя чистой воды в подставленное узкое горло.  
С вечера оставил его там хаджа, вверив заботам служки, белого евнуха в нарочито уродующем его долгополом халате. Брюзглив тот был, ворчал непрестанно — а всё Хилчевскому обсказал, как жизнь его протекать теперь будет. По всему выходило, что заживёт он славно — для бывшего-то ясыря. Одёжу грязную станут служницы дворцовые полоскать, рабыни-джарийе. Приносить и уносить всё, что Дарку занадобиться может, должны також белые евнухи — бо так заведено. Белые скопцы заведовали внешним двором султанского дворца — где стража была, где просителей и послов принимал властитель османов. Внутренняя ж, заповедная часть чёрным евнухам принадлежала.  
Его ж, Дарка справа покамест вот в чём будет: класть перед собою на крестообразную складную подставку ведомость-дефтер, по которой будущим янычарам деньги на содержание выдавали. Рядом же — новую, уж приготовленную перед выплатой. Сличать предстояло ему то и другое, помылки искать, чтобы знал о них писарь в корпусе аджеми-огланов... Через посыльного уведомлять кятиба вечером каждого дня.  
Подставка же та турчинами «рахль» называлась. Пользовали её, бо так прошиты были коренцы у их книг — плоско не покладёшь. А в рахле наполовину раскрытым дефтер лежал. Помнил ещё Дарий, как некогда воевода Стилинский перед подставкой такой на полу сиживал. И будто витал его с того света пан Ян — мол, и ты ныне писарь у нас учёный.  
Над дверью же, выведенное красным чорнилом по белому полотну, висело изречение:

**«Красивый почерк усиливает ясность правды».  
Четвёртый халиф Али.**

С Дахилем часто беседы ведя, знал уж Дарко, кто такой этот халиф. Чуть не первым сподвижником Пророка Мухаммеда он был — в те далёкие времена, когда басурманская вера только зародилась. Заколотый отравленным кинжалом, почитался тот, как святой разом с Аллахом и Пророком. Таково было учение ордена Бекташи — только его янычары и признавали...  
Велено было новому шакирду исполнять свои обязанности спозаранку. А потому поел он брынзы в кунжуте со сладкими ломтиками дыни, обмылся да и лёг почивать. Прозевать наступление утра не боялся — ведь заместо когута кричал тут с каждого минарета муэззин. Оглашал время молитвы Сабах, кою до восхода солнца совершать треба.

***

Сперва тревожился Дарко, что помылок в дефтере не сыщет — осрамится да с позором будет изгнан на будивництво. Вышло же не так — терпелив был Хилчевский, каждую строчку сличал с другой такой же, указку-яд жидовскую пользуя. Отчего у османов она в ходу была, не разумел Дарий — но зручная оказалась вещь. На конце тонкой палочки была отлита маленькая рука с указующим перстом — им-то и водил козак по страницам расходной книги, дабы ничего не упустить.  
И воздалось ему за терпение — каждый день непременно несколько расхождений в цифрах и записях Дарко находил. Искушение для чиновника-скарбничего это было — написать поболе, подопечным же выдать помене. Остаток за труды себе взять. Но для того и были под рукой кятиба-эфенди шакирды — а чтобы за руку татей ловить, не дозволять присваивать казённое добро. И без того находили те немало способов, как запустить руку в казну оджака.  
На третий день, как вздумалось к фонтану во внешнем дворе ему подойти, тотчас скрестили перед самою мордой секиры молчаливые стражники. Тут-то и понял Дарий: кенар он нынче в золочёной османской клетке. Как ни бейся — всё одно вольного воздуха не почуешь под крылом, ввысь не воспаришь.

***

На осьмой день, как отзвучали эзаны и прошло время полуденного намаза, раздался стук в дверь его комнатки. Да не так, как евнухи, коротко — знать, был к Дарку нежданный гость. Вытер он о тряпицу свой калам, в средину дефтера раскрытого вложил. Поднялся и, спешно к дверям подойдя, распахнул обе створки.  
За порогом стоял хаджа Абдул-Хамид. Улыбался, показывая старческие изжелтевшие зубы.  
\- Что, небось наскучило тут сидеть? - Дария он спросил. - Не желаешь ли пройтись? На рынок в квартале Йеникапы сегодня еду я. Дочке подарок хочу сделать.  
Переминался только с ноги на ног Хилчевский, ус кусал — разве треба тут спрашивать? Да кто ж его, раба подневольного, отпустит? Чи изгаляется над ним хаджа?  
\- Мыслю, молчание твое согласие означает, - с прищуром посмотрел на него Абдул-Хамид. - Собирайся, обожду я во дворе. За справы свои не тревожься — всё одно остатние книги сегодня ты сверял. Жалованье янычарское лишь четыре раза в год выдаётся, начиная от месяца мухаррама — видел ты числа и сам. Третье по счёту нынешнее было, «решен» — ну да названия их ты скоро запомнишь.  
К полудню закончил Дарко сличать те два дефтера, что принесли утром. После уж сам по себе упражнялся — бо все писчие принадлежности тут были много лучше, нежели чем у Дахиля. Да и тишина какая стояла вокруг — только порой на заре слышал он, как выводили своры вразнобой тявкающих собак. Поговаривали евнухи, султан Мехмед уже десяти лет страстный охотник. И три орта янычар отвечали за ловчих птиц и псов падишаха.  
Спешно оделся он, как шакирду подобает — сложенным полотном колючую, обрастающую голову теперь привычно обвивал. Делать это можно было десятком разных способов — тому ворчливый Джафер-ага, евнух из Каира, его учил.

***

Выйдя во двор, увидал Хилчевский знакомую морду слуги Али. Перед господином своим тот голову склонил — без слов. Простёр руку к золочёному экипажу.  
Безмолвие окружало Топкапы — здесь, ближе ко второму двору, где проходили заседания Дивана. Сидевшие на козлах слуги не смели ни заговорить, ни кашлянуть; даже кони ждали смирно, не всхрапывали. Только говорливо журчал фонтан в центре двора, орошая мраморный бортик брызгами.  
Не пешком и не верхом на базар с дедом они отправились — в экипаже конном, в коих ни в жисть Дарий не ездил. Хрупкой, как игрушка, была османская карета, изнутри шелками обита да бархатными подушками выложена. Но оно понятно — по старости хаджа с клюкой своей недалеко бы уковылял. Да ещё спина беспокоила его — наследие полона венецианского в городе Отранто.  
Пока ехали вдоль южного побережья моря Мармара, беседа у них с дедом завязалась. Людям в летах завсегда поговорить с кем-то хочется... Може, потому Дарка тот с собой и взял. Али же словно вовсе немым был — да глядел всё в одну точку, выражения не меняя. После отодвинул полупрозрачную фиранку. Стал дивиться через решётку на море с берегами сплошь из гранитных валунов.  
Выявилось, что и хаджа полоняником два года был — да пушки лил, кои враги Порты против султанского флота и выставляли. Там спину и надорвал в своё время, тяжеленные части лафетов и ядра таскивая. Так-то был отураком Абдул-Хамид — высший это чин в османской армии, когда всю жизнь воевал ты и на заслуженный покой уходишь. Таким казна половинное жалованье до самой смерти выплачивала. Десять лет назад покинул оджак старый янычар — тогда, чин по чину, и женился. Ныне трое детей у Абдул-Хамида подрастало — два сына-наследника и меньшая, любимая донька.  
Многое прошёл хаджа — в юности под Цецорой воевал. Через год — в разгромном для османов сражении Хотинском. Задумался ажно Дарий — кто знает, чья стрела тогда пану Яну в грудь угодила? Може, деда этого увечного — а тогда ретивого аджеми-оглана?  
Как слушал он хаджу, всё хотелось Дарку спросить — а что на батькивщине моей деется? По всему видать, хорошо осведомлён был дед обо всём, что творится в свете. Звязков с иноземными купцами, чиновниками, бывшими товарищами по корпусу имел великое множество. Да всё не мог решиться Хилчевский слово вымолвить. Предчувствие на редкость поганое было у него — после Зборовского договора ништо ведь не поменялось для простого холопства. Шляхта же о возвращении прежнего уклада мрияла, хоть и обещался новый круль три воеводства козацких облишить в спокою.  
Да только недолго так Дарко продержался. Недослушал, как хаджа ему про окрестности Бейоглу, где жил он, толкует.  
\- Абдул-Хамид бей-эфенди, - хрипло взмолился. - А нельзя ли також... о Лехистане да Рутении потолковать? Есть ли и ныне там война, большие сражения...?  
Глянул на него тут хаджа из-под седых бровей, вздохнул. Губами пожевал.  
\- В такое место мы едем, Дарий, что и сам без труда ты всё поймёшь. Вот сейчас дорога на север повернёт — и вскорости покажется рынок Эсир Пазары. За нине для моей Гюльнуш я туда еду. Уж прислал жид-перекупщик до меня весточку, что нашёл нужный товар.  
Как услышал эти слова Хилчевский — так заморгал часто. Эсир Пазары, самый известный невольничий рынок во всём Истанбуле! Что же увидеть там доведётся? Глядел на него молча дед, испытующе, ни слова сверх того не прибавляя. Не к добру это было... ох, не к добру!

***

Площадь перед каменной громадой Нового Бедестена гладким булыжником была сплошь вымощена. Так и зацокали по нему копыта коней, как карета в ворота въехала. Огляделся Дарко, как наземь они сошли — и увидел, что весь Эсир Пазары полон народу. Задумчиво перебирали аспры на ладони седовласые купцы, уж верно, имевшие трёх стареющих в гареме жён, но мечтающие о непознанной никем пугливой красавице.  
Шатались тут в пышных своих воротниках люди венецианского бальú. Ожидали, пока почтенный мусульманин, добрый приятель их сеньора, купит вожделенных рабынь. Сам-то Джованни Соранцо уж седьмой год был пленником в собственном доме. Бо меж Портой и Венецией, вечными заклятыми врагами, шла очередная война.  
Взял его цепко за руку дед, за собою куда-то ведя — Али же долговязый за спиной маячил. Легко было отличить в толпе его тёмный лик и пёстрый, жёлто-лиловый тюрбан со свисающей на плечо тканью.  
По правую руку, рассматривая закованных в железа невольников под навесами, толкались чиновники-распорядители портов. Одним треба было крепких хлопаков для работы на верфи — на той стороне залива, где вдоль побережья тянулся нескончаемый арсенал Касыма-паши. Другие искали команду на каботажное судно, ходящее по морю Мармара. Пронырливые, готовые переспорить любого греки всеми путями старались сбить цену на рабов, годных им для галер. И такой шум, свист, крик и ругань там стояли, что неможно было слушать.  
В стороне, лбы сдвинув, совещались приметные в толпе бояре-откупщики московского царя Олексия. Бо новый, посошный сбор установил для своих подданых государь по прозвищу Тишайший. За каждого дворянина по двадцати рублёв с каждых ста четвертей его поместной земли выплачивали. Да только не всегда согласны были жиды за такую цену с русинами-полоняниками расставаться. А из своей кишени додавать кто ж будет?  
Однако, коли найдутся удальцы, кто сам из полона турецкого вырвется и до московских земель возвернётся — велено было царским указом полоняничные деньги тем отдать.

***

Слева, на жиночей половине, окружало площадь кольцо глиняных халуп — с проёмами, занавешенными от любопытных взоров пёстрой персиянской тканью. Перед ними же была галерея под соломенным навесом, где поплоше рабынь выставляли. Как ступили они в тенистую галерею — так и обмер Дарко. Везде, докуда хватало глаз, стояли и сидели меж столбов в страшной скученности украинские девчата. Бледные до синевы, заплаканные, были закутаны они в длинные покрывала.  
Знал Дарко, что румянить и белить, глаза подводить сурьмою запрещал свод правил невольничьего рынка. Но были тут и такие бесстыжие торгаши, что самого мухтесиба не страшились. Стояли у них на помосте едва прикрытые полупрозрачной розовой тканью жинки — с наведённой красотой, браслетами, звенящими на запястьях. А что следы от впившейся верёвки те браслеты прикрывали — так что ж. После хозяин уже дознается — сам решит, как разобраться ему со строптивой наложницей, непокорную взнуздать.  
Были выставлены на торг тут девушки всех возрастов, всех, какие бывают, народностей. Только знай, нахваливали их не жалеющие гарных слов перекупщики. Черкешенок с гор Бештау, самый ходовой товар, держали отдельно.  
Продавались в галереях высокие ростом, с полной грудью дивчины из окрестностей Ревана. Большеокие грекини из Ретимнона, непостижимо тонкие в талии персиянки из Тебриза. Красно-коричневые, словно обожжённый сосуд, египтянки из Александрии. А всё слышал Дарко кругом только родную речь — шёпоты и стоны, молитвы и проклятия так и заполняли уши, жалили осиным роем. Украинками так наводнён был Эсир Пазары, что, верно, по пятидесяти акче они стоили — цена двух откормленных баранов для окончания поста....  
И всякий, развязав мешочек с монетами, мог отвести понравившуюся рабыню во внутренний покой. И там уж совлечь с полонянки всё, вплоть до нижней сорочки. Рассмотреть, как сложена, в рот девке заглянуть. А то и пощупать — будущему хозяину и это дозволялось. Так половинку сливы тебе на рынке протягивает торговец — попробуй же, ну?  
Завёл его, ошеломлённого всем увиденным, дед в одну из камор. Там сразу кланяться ему стал подобострастно жидовский купец, простёр руку в широком рукаве с виднеющимся ремнём талита:  
\- Не желает ли досточтимый хаджа взглянуть на новое приобретение? Из королевского народа ваша джарийе — ровно той масти, что вы желали. А родом будет из города Киюва — Олена на имя.  
Вытолкали тут жидовские подручные из дальнего угла одну дивчину. И как сняли с головы её покрывало — только охнул Дарко. Совсем же ребёнком была та Олеся — сорочка её на груди даже не приподымалась. Запуганная, дрожащая, толстую чёрную косу она стискивала в кулаке. А как подняла глаза — так увидел Дарий: синющие они, словно васильки на покосе. Верно, такой масти желала няньку-нине пятилетняя Гюльнуш. Такую ляльку занятную у отца выпрашивала.  
Кивнул жиду Абдул-Хамид, цепким взглядом девчушку окинув. Подманил Али — и тот вынул из-за пазухи мешочек, туго набитый монетами, в протянутую руку вложил.  
\- Куда обычно, доставить прикажете? - торговец спросил, дукаты не пересчитывая — знать, давно имел дело с хаджой. Приподнял кипу и утёр платом мокрую лысую макушку.  
\- Так, Яхья-эфенди. Примет её с рук на руки мой кетхюда — его я утром упредил. Гюльнуш, егоза, заждалась уже.  
Вышли они со хаджой из коморы — и тут услышал Дарко песню-плач на родном языке. Жинка, что её спивала, сидела на корточках возле стены эва. Была она с растрёпанными косами, чумаза, неприбрана. И с ужасом примечал Дарий, что сосцы её промокли, влагой сочились сквозь две рубашки. Знать, отняли татары немовлю от матери, да тут же о камень головой и треснули...  
Запрокинув голову, пела-выпевала потерявшая рассудок мать:

На горе верба, под вербой вода.  
Черпала ми ей девча молода.  
Девча од воды, козак до воды:  
Зачекай мя, кречна панно,  
Дай коням воды!  
Ой не дам, не дам,  
Бо часу не мам.  
Заказала мы старая маты,  
Щоб за козаком не стояты,  
Бо я молода...

Но тут схватил его за локоть, прочь поволок жилистый дед. Торопливо заговорил, к уху его склонясь:  
\- Вижу, свет тебе сейчас, Дарий, не мил. Да только всё одно бы ты дознался. Теперь уж, коли захочешь выслушать, могу я докладно обсказать, что в вашей стороне нынче творится. Осведомителей в избытке имеет оджак, много шпигунов и среди неверных.  
Слышал он слова Абдул-Хамида, понимал — но даже и кивнуть сил не было. Потому как доносило до них ветром песню той козачки:

Ты ся мя не бой,  
Седай на мой конь,  
Понесу тя, повезу тя  
На мои дворы...

Как упихал его в карету дед, Дарко и сам не понял. И уж когда затрясло их по ухабам и рытвинам скверной дороги, уткнулся он лицом в сложенные ладони. Затрясся весь, и рыдание прорвалось наружу бесконечно долгим всхлипом.

***

Не хотел сперва и знаться с подлым дедом Дарко — после того, как на его глазах украинскую дивчину тот, словно дрибничку, купил. А тот и молчал, с разговорами к нему не вязался — так тишком и сидели в тесноте кареты в жёлтых шелках, думали каждый о своём. Но после-то замыслился Хилчевский: кто ж ещё о доле Украины ему расскажет? Не приходилось тут выбирать. А потому вздохнул он и спросил жалобно:  
\- Что же сталось после Зборовского сражения? После него меня и взяли в полон.  
\- А! - поднял палец хаджа. - Говоришь со мной опять. Зело мудрое решение. Что ж — попробую розповесть. Ежели упущу какие подробности — ты уж не серчай, Дарий.

***

Сидя у зарешеченного окна, смотрел Дарко, как ослепительно сияет закатное солнце на двукупольной базилике Святой Ирины. Некогда византийская церква, была та нынче только складом оружейным, где старовинные шлемы и кольчуги, арбалеты и луки хранили. Один Бог знает, почему не переделали её до сей поры турчины в мечеть, как некогда сталось со Святой Софией.  
То, что поведал ему хаджа, едва мог в голове уместить Дарко.  
Знамо дело, после позора у Збаража ляхи вновь в наступление двинулись. И года не прошло, как совершили они напад на село Красное, где Данило Нечай был со своим полком. Гетьман польный, Мартин Калиновский руки потирал, как донесли жолнежи с розвидки вести. Три тысячи холопов праздновали приход Масленицы — веселы, хмельны, беспечны. Чего тут ещё желать?  
Кровь, как потом передавали из уст в уста, струилась-журчала наподобие весенних ручьёв. А когда отвердела от холода — сделались на первозданной снежной белизне ступенчатые алые наплывы.  
Ничего-то не знал Дарко, будучи так далеко от родной земли. А ведь два месяца назад возле Берестечка на Волыни, сошлись, схлестнулись две стотысячных армии — ведомая королём польская и возглавляемая гетьманом украинская с малой допомогой от татар. И, коли склались бы все обставины, мог бы Батька Богдан праздновать викторию. Но нет, не довелось...  
Убит был калга хана Ислям-Гирея, его меньшой брат. Нашёлся зрадник в одном курене, что разомкнул ряды сцепленных возов и дал прорваться внутрь гусарии — за то к гербу шляхетскому его приписать обещались. Езуиты, посланцы короля, весть хану донесли: лайдак Хмель зло против Крыма замышляет, и уж не в первый раз шлёт посольство к касапам. Наостанок же умыкнул хан гетьмана с поля боя, полонил во злобе. Оставшись без предводителя, войско козацкое не сумело отразить бешеный напор возрадовавшихся такой беде поляков. И только люди Иванко Богуна сумели спастись, перебравшись на слегах через трясину.  
Что же было после того? А всё, как поляки хотели. Только двадцать тыщ был теперь реестр — не сорок, как до повстания. Один Чигирин зубами выгрыз себе холопский гетьман — паны же до владений своих по всей Украине и на Запорожье возвернулись.  
В новой битве под Лоевом, что сталась этим летом, семь тыщ войска полегло. Януш Радзивилл таки дошёл до Киева. Разорил всё, что можно, сбурил, пожёг. Колокола городских соборов и церквушек велел снять — и в оружейных мастерских себе на потребу переплавить.  
Вот всё, что с деда он вытянул — но уже очень много это было.  
\- Благодарствую, хаджа Абдул-Хамид, - с тяжёлым сердцем Дарий ему сказал. - Без вас как бы я узнал такие гарные новины?  
Сморщился дед, ровно сок цитрины в рот попал. Смолчал. На прощание руку ему на плечо положил:  
\- Заходить буду ещё. Ты знай: не ворог я тебе, Дарий.  
...И не товарищ — так про себя он вырешил, припомнив растерянные глаза Олеси. Каким басурманским именем наречёт её маленькая Гюльнуш?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ещли вейджешь мендзы вроны, мусишь каркачь так, як оне —** С волками жить, по волчьи выть. (Буквально: «Если живешь среди ворон, должен каркать, как они»).  
>  **Устабаши —** прораб.  
>  **Драгоман —** переводчик при посольстве.  
>  **Думал раньше Дарко, что не замерзают южные моря —** автор тоже так думал, пока не выяснил, что в зимы 1621—1669 годов пролив Босфор покрывался льдом. Это происходило ввиду глобального похолодания на Земле, называемого Малый ледниковый период. Суммарно он длился три века (с XIV по XIX) и был температурным минимумом за последние две тысячи лет.  
>  **Гяур/каффир/зимми —** немусульманин, иноверец. В османской империи их права были существенно урезаны: так, гяуры не могли носить одежду и обувь таких же цветов, как правоверные мусульмане. Не могли сами покупать рабов, хотя имели право ими владеть. Им запрещалось ездить верхом на лошади, свидетельствовать против мусульман в суде (даже если с ними обошлись несправедливо), носить оружие и строить здания выше, чем у мусульман. В присутствии стоящего мусульманина гяур не мог сидеть даже в собственном доме.  
>  **Высокая порта —** принятое в истории дипломатии наименование Османской империи. Является французской или итальянской калькой с турецкого Bâb-ı Âli — «высокие ворота» (ведущие во двор великого визиря). Именно французский и венецианский послы в течение веков были постоянными резидентами в Истанбуле; с их лёгкой руки называние переняли все европейские дипломаты.  
>  **Хасеки —** главная наложница султана. В редких случаях султаны делали своих хасеки официальными жёнами, совершая с ними никях.  
>  **Дуа —** мольба к Аллаху.  
>  **Тугра —** нарочито усложненная каллиграфическая подпись правителя, содержащая его имя и титул. Тугру использовали в письмах, указах, чеканили на монетах.  
>  **Матрак —** игра была изобретена в XVI веке известным османским учёным, историком и государственным деятелем Насухом-эфенди, получившим прозвище Матракчи. Как считают учёные, игра стала синтезом древних восточных боевых искусств. Для нее требовался деревянный меч и круглая подушка в качестве щита. В матрак на протяжении веков играли не только простые солдаты, но и сами султаны. Эвлия Челеби в своём труде «Seyahatname» писал о том, что султан Мурад IV (сын Кёсем) владел 70-ю техниками игры в матрак.  
>  **Палевые —** бледно-жёлтые.  
>  **Каймак —** кисломолочный продукт (свёрнутый рулетом блин из сливочных пенок).  
>  **Аджеми-оглан —** средняя ступень обучения янычара. Мальчики уже были обращены в ислам и знали турецкий язык, т. к. в течение нескольких лет жили в семьях турецких крестьян. В корпусе аджеми-огланов они проходили серьёзную физподготовку в течение нескольких лет, по окончанию чего происходил суровый отбор. Годных зачисляли в янычарский корпус.  
>  **Оджак —** название янычарского корпуса. Буквально это слово означает «очаг» (поскольку корпус был единственной семьёй и домом янычара).  
>  **Ага —** старший над кем-то. Например: ага чёрных евнухов, ага янычар.  
>  **Реван —** турецкое название Еревана в тот период.  
>  **Кетхюда —** управляющий.  
>  **Акче, аспр —** турецкая серебряная монета. «Акче» по-турецки означает «беленькая». «Аспр» — то же самое на греческом.  
>  **Хункар —** один из титулов турецкого падишаха, означающий «убийца» (могущий казнить кого угодно из подданных).  
> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава и следующая содержат не-ОТП сцены. Читать осторожно, если вы такое плохо переносите.

Новое занятие Дарка потруднее было, чем прежнее. В тиши предрассветной как забьют на площади гулкие барабаны-давулы, знаменуя начало дневного поста — так и Хичевскому сниданок нужно кончить. Бо с ранней зорьки толклись под его окнами селяне из Анатолии, что привезли в столицу своих недорослей-сыновей. Так теперь в янычарский корпус пополнение набирали.  
Деревенские мальчишки — смуглые от работы в поле, с любопытно и дерзко блестящими глазами, очень хотели попасть в оджак. Приобщиться к могущественному корпусу, созданному ещё Баязидом, сыном завоевателя Константинополя. Уподобиться грозным «львам ислама», что внушали почтительный трепет уже одним видом. Стояли на жаре терпеливо, слонялись вдоль стен из жёлто-серого известняка — а пить в Рамазан нельзя было ни глоточка. Сиплые вздохи слышались со двора, перемежаемые тихими увещеваниями старых отцов.  
Дарко впускал какого-нибудь Эмре с сыновьями в узкую дверцу, приглашал усесться. Аккуратно заносил в длинный список имя просителя, название его деревни, род занятий. Как зовут будущих аджеми-огланов и когда, по бумагам муллы, те родились. Смотрел на мальчишек — чтобы были не увечные, здоровы на вид, в своём уме. Говорил с ними — совсем немного.  
Сам-то отбор был делом аги корпуса — тот вывешивал на ворота, кому надлежит явиться на ипподром Ат Мейданы к началу осени.  
Обитали рядом с ним в сводчатых галереях пристройки и прочие рабы — истопники, что дрова цельный день кололи. Табибы, лечащие недужных в янычарском шпитале, хлопцы из султанской пекарни. Стражники числом пятьдесят, что днём и ночью неусыпно охраняли вход в Топкапы. Да только людей вокруг и не помечал Дарий. Что ему было дворцовых сплетен, свар жинок в гареме, до назначений и ссылок опальных чиновников? Ведь не здешний был Дарко — не хотел потурчиться, побасурманиться.

***

Дён шесть это длилось — а на седьмой, уж готовый принимать новых огланов, распахнул Дарко наружную дверь галереи, изумлённый внезапной тишиной. И не обнаружил никого. Только урчала белая с чёрными отметинами кошка, разомлев от тепла. Жмурилась на нагретом мраморе, повиливая гладким блестящим хвостом. Этих животин турчины любили до беспамятства, холили, держали в неге. Говорили, что Пророк Мухаммед более всего любил кошек — потому им и по сию пору дозволяется входить в мечеть.  
Но тут послышалось бряцанье оружия и поступь подкованных сапог. Вскинул голову Дарий — и увидел того, кто с будивництва его вызволил.  
До чего же роскошно тот хлопец был убран — уж не в одяг янычара. Заслонить пришлось рукою глаза, так сиял жемчужный аграф на голубой блескучей чалме. Немного ещё видел в Истанбуле Дарко — однако ж понимал, каких денег стоит такая, с переливчатыми выпуклыми узорами, одёжа. Може, султан сам мог в это облачаться — да в глаза султана Мехмеда Дарий не видел. Аршинный ятаган, заткнутый за пояс, придавал бостанджи особо грозный вид.  
\- Доброго дня вам, Якуб-эфенди! - спохватившись, вымолвил он.  
Отступил под каменную арку, руку от лица отнял. А янычар, слова эти услыша, так радостно ему улыбнулся — приподнялись густые, ровно подрезанные усы, обнажив полоску сахарных зубов. Очи у него даже смеялись — карие, словно загустевшая патока.  
\- Здравствуй, - подошёл он, от лица даркова глаз не отрывая. - Как тебе живётся тут, Дарий?  
Не знал, что ответить на это, Дарко. Как живётся ему в полоне басурманском, когда сам ты себе не хозяин? Да только замерли у него на языке полные горечи слова, как на Якуба он посмотрел. Ведь хмурился тот обеспокоенно — будто в самом деле важно это, как оно гяуру в Алай Мейданы...  
\- Добре, Якуб бей-эфенди, - руку он к груди прижал. - Да вознаградит вас Аллах за такое милосердие. Христианин я, мало в этом разумею. Но за добро всегда добром воздастся — это и у вас, муслимов, так...  
Отвёл тут глаза, ровно бы смутился, гладкий подбородок свой потёр. Здесь, в теньке, мог разглядеть его Дарко — да и одни совсем они были. Недвижные, словно из цельного куска туфа вырубленные стражники — не в счёт.  
Хорош собою был Якуб Темрен — гордо выпрямлённая спина, расправленные могучие плечи. Ликом тож был вовсе непоган. Ну так и не мог быть иным человек из орта Бостанджи — слышал Дарко, самых пригожих, рослых, сильных юношей отбирали для него аги. Ведь кожну седмицу к пятничной молитве в мечеть Айя-София сопровождали они хункара.  
\- Благодарность свою не в силах я даже в слова облечь, - так Хилчевский ещё сказал. - Чем мне отплатить такой важной особе? Если надобность какая есть — с радостью я всё для вас исполню.  
Вздрогнул тут Якуб, ошалело на него посмотрел. Головой мотать стал, ладони вперёд выставляя.  
\- Нет же, Дарий. Ничего мне от тебя не нужно. Это...  
\- Грехи вы так в священный месяц поста замаливаете, - подхватил Хилчевский. - Знаю уж. Сам понял, да у хаджи ещё спросил.  
Облизнул обмётанные, сухие губы Якуб Темрен, и жаль его Дарку стало. Ну ж бо, по такой спеке цельный день не пить...  
\- Хочешь отплатить? - вдруг усмехнулся янычар. Огляделся зачем-то по сторонам. — А айда со мной в город, Дарий? Нет у тебя всё одно сегодня дел.  
Покосился на Якуба недоверчиво Дарко — всерьёз ли спрашивает? Но тот и раздумывать даже не дал, руку ему протянул.  
\- Идём же, - засмеялся, крепко стиснул его ладонь. - Показать хочу тебе то, чего никогда не видел. И не пробовал. Искать тебя не станут. Хаджа знает, что ты со мной.  
Не мог постичь Дарий — отчего янычар-бостанджи себе в попутчики раба гяура выбрал. Ужто больше не с кем было разделить свободные от несения стражи часы? Но не стал он противиться — ведь прав тогда был хаджа. Невыносимо было сидеть в четырёх стенах, вольного воздуха хотелось.  
Отпустил его руку тогда Якуб — понял, что согласный.  
Ступал Дарий следом за рятивником своим по первому султанскому двору, Алай Мейданы. Как во сне, проплыли перед дарковыми глазами шпиталь янычарский; осьмиугольное здание с конической крышей, где паши из Совета Дивана принимали просителей. Плоские «камни назидания» у ворот во второй двор, на которые клали головы приговорённые к казни. Высоко бьющий фонтан Джеллят Чешмеси, в котором мыли окровавленные руки палачи. Заслоняющий небо раскидистый платан подле него — Древо Янычар, под которым переворачивали полковые котлы в знак начала бунта. Обо всём этом Дарко слышал только — а своими глазами видел только сейчас.  
Вот минули они ворота с золочёной нишей в форме митры — а надпись арабскую над ними Дарий не умел прочесть. Завидев Якуба, давали им дорогу стражники Топкапы, и секиры их втыкались древками в песок.  
Вышли они на просторную площадь перед Святой Софией, построенной тринадцать веков назад императором Константином. Тут и замер Дарко, приголомшеный тем, что с ним сталось. Сбылось всё, что балагур Щербина ему насулил. И янычар султанских побачил Дарий сблизи — да так, что каждую жилку на костяной рукояти ятагана мог рассмотреть. Каждый волосок на виске.  
\- Идём, Дарий, джаным, - назвал его Якуб ласково. - Я покажу тебе кахвехане.  
Не знал Дарко, что это за слово. Слышал, може, но шелестело оно в ушах без значения, без смысла, словно трепещущие листья чинары.

***

До ближайшего кахвехане идти оказалось всего ничего. Теперь Дарий видел, что эти заведения в Константинийе — на каждом углу. Якуб выбрал место под сенью оливы — хозяин, пожилой турок, угодливо улыбался ему, кланялся, самолично усадил. Всё вокруг было уставлено низкими, грубо сколоченными столиками. Сидели за ними пекари, пропахшие фенхелем, взиравшие на всех свысока сипахи из османской кавалерии. Янычарские аги с высоченными белыми плюмажами на шапках и седобородые старцы-имамы. Горемыки-переселенцы из Чалдырана; платные осведомители, скрывающие лица под нависающими капюшонами. Кого тут только не было! Казалось, весь Истанбул с его многочисленными ремесленными цехами и сословиями сошёлся на одном маленьком клочке земли. И всё ради кахве — тёмного напитка, наливавшегося в малесенькие чашечки.  
Что ж в нём такого надзвычайного?  
Якуб, расправив полы кафтана, устроился на длинной скамейке. Дарий — напротив, на каменной лаве у стены, прикрытой толстой джутовой циновкой. Вскоре расторопный хлопчик принёс ловко придерживаемый одной рукой полный поднос. Сгрузил и поставил перед Дарком: белую чашечку из страны Чжин. Высокий, с круто изогнутым носиком кувшин медный. Також в мисках прозрачный, прилипающий друг к другу боками локум с колотыми зелёными орехами фыстык. И ще другой, розовый, нарубленный на одинаковые кубы. Увидел это Дарий, когда приподнял хлопец резные крышечки, коими прикрывали всё от жары и мух. Пробовал раз уже локум Дарко — евнухи приносили.  
Не знал он, как и спросить — як же ж кахве ваше басурманское пьётся? Якуб смотрел, голову к плечу склонив — словно не писарь-шакирд с заросшей мордой пред ним сидел, а томная насурьмлённая ханым. Потом вроде ничего, осмысленно стал глядеть.  
\- Кахве — напиток горький, - так Дарку сказал. - Да ты этого не бойся. Бо дедами нам заповедано пить сей нектар вприкуску со сладостями. Гляди, - поднял он высоко кувшин и нацедил ему тёмной жижи в чашечку майже до краёв.  
За всяким движением якубовых рук Дарий глазами следил — слабость питал он ко всяким диковинкам, ровно малое дитё.  
\- Делаешь глоток, - стал учить тот, - и сразу локумом заедаешь.  
Дарко кивал, смотрел, как двигаются под усами его губы.  
\- Давай, попробуй, - щуря лукавый карий глаз, подначил тот. - Пей, пока не остыло!  
Поднёс Дарко к губам чашечку с вершок всего — ну, ровно для гаремных одалисок она была сработана. Зажмурился и отпил...  
Ох, до чего же противным оказалось басурманское кахве! И в рот его было не взять. Но тут подсунул ему Якуб под руку миску с трясущейся горой, и сунул Дарий торопливо в рот кусок сладости. Разжевал.  
Сразу многим лучше стало — ровно сладость и горечь свой, неймовирный смак создавали. Вытаращился Дарко на янычара — а тот как захохочет! Да заразительно так, голову запрокинув. Только дёргалось на шее выступающее адамово яблоко-кадык.  
\- Ну теперь уж наше кахве полюбишь! - глаза тот утёр. - Правду я говорю, джаным?  
И Дарку шматочек фыстыка, над верхней губой прилипший, пальцем снял.  
А Хилчевский только моргать ошалело мог. Голова шла кругом от крепкого, забирающего кахве, от нежданной этой свободы. От доброты свалившегося ему на голову янычара.  
\- Да хоть чем я заботу такую да ласку заслужил? - подивился он.  
Думал, не услышит Якуб — неподалёку от них заходились визгом девки на праздничных качелях-лодочках, к дереву подвешенных. А тот придвинулся ближе и ответил, дивясь в очи прямо:  
\- Как смотреть, что человека Знания, каламийе, на будивництве поганят? Вот я не смог. И погляди теперь — у тебя же пальцы все в плямах, в указующий перст чорнило въелось. И сейчас дивит к поясу приторочен. Любишь это дело.  
\- Так каффир же я, - поднял брови Дарко. - Что тебе, янычару, до раба-иноверца?  
Покачал головой Якуб:  
\- Так а я кто, по твоему разумению? Раб османской династии с десяти моих лет. Родился очень далеко от здешних мест. Не одразу правоверным был, Дарющ. Дозволишь ли звать тебя так?  
\- Га? - опешил Хилчевский. - Зови. Да только... где же ты прозвание такое слышал?  
\- Слышал, - лишь пожал тот плечами. Бровь почесал — как особа, которая правду утаивает.  
Но не стал допытываться козак дале. Нащо? Таемницы у всех свои.  
А пока прихлёбывал кахве, распробовав — понял вдруг, у Якуба-то прозвище говорящее. Бо «темрен» наконечник стрелы означало, что рассекает воздух, метя прямо в цель.

***

\- Сказывал хаджа, охоч ты до историй про времена минувшие? - подпёр кулаком висок Якуб.  
\- О, так, - кивнул Дарий. - Что верно, то верно.  
\- Хочешь знать, как кахве в Истанбуле появилось? - налил ему из другого кувшина янычар. Только с углей, с пышной коричневой пенкой.  
\- Авжеж. Розкажить, Якуб-эфенди, будь ласка.  
Сощурился смешливо Якуб. Хмыкнул, по усам пальцем поводил.  
\- Сто лет назад два купца — один из Алеппо, а другой с Дамаска, завезли в столицу зёрна этого растения. На их-то родине — Аравийском полуострове, давно оно было известно людям. Напиток с зёрен кахве выходил, что отгонял от глаз сон, вселял бодрость, иссушал потоки слёз. И очень он жителям Константинийе пришёлся по нраву. Сама хасеки Хуррем-султан каждое утро с чашки этой амброзии начинала. Четыреста кахвехане в Истанбуле было, и называли их «мактаб-аль-ирфан» — школы людей учёных. Бо много странствовавшие дервиши и воины время за кувшином кахве коротали, беседы вели премудрые. Да только прошло время, и при Мурате Четвёртом, что сыном Кёсем-султан приходится, сделалось кахве под запретом...  
\- Так заслушался Дарко, что не заметил — уж чистую горечь без локума всякого пьёт. Шарит без толку по липким стенкам плошки — сласти-то все скуштувал.  
\- Так что сталось при султане Мурате? - подался вперёд Хилчевский. - Ужто он кахве не жаловал?  
\- Жаловал или нет, о том никто не ведает, - отвечал Якуб. - Вот только стал опасаться султан, что бунтом грозят эти нечистивые кахвехане. Почто янычары со своими чорбаши цельный день там сидят — не его ли султанскую особу обговорюют? Може, замыслили его свергнуть, чтоб от нового падишаха при восхождении на престол «джюлюс бахшиш» получить? Повелел тот своим фирманом: отныне всякого, замеченного за распитием кахве, могут хватать люди мухтесиба и, зашив в джутовый мешок, бросать в воды Бохазы...  
Кивнул Дарий — наслышан он был про этого османского правителя. Даже сами турки называли его Кровавым, бо уважение к человеческой жизни утратил шех-заде, слишком рано повидавший слишком многое. Ведь был он ещё мальчишкой, когда умер отец — султан Ахмед, был казнён старший брат... А другой брат — султан Осман, проигравший Хотинское сражение, замучан янычарами в крепости Едикуле. Чего же было ждать от такого хлопца, когда вошёл в возраст? Саме так: подозрительности и склонности к жестокой расправе...  
\- По указу падишаха было и исполнено, - глядя вдаль, продолжал Якуб. - Выли бабы в Галате и Пере, заливались слезами вдовы возле мечети Рюстема-паши. Дюжина дюжин ослушников были умервщлены и подвешены за ногу, словно бараньи туши. Что же сталось с султаном Муратом, что забронил кахве пить? Да помер двадцати осьми лет — то ли от подагры, то ли от хвори печёнки... разное говорят. Кахве же снова стали пить истанбульцы. Снова играли греки на флейте, разносили мальчишки горячие кувшины. Кахве переживёт всех султанов! - подмигнул Якуб.  
Расплылся в улыбке рот у Дарка — а язык-то у янычара оказался подвешен! С открытым ртом Дарий его слушал.  
\- Сподобалась такая история? - глянул Якуб искоса. - Не хочешь ли на берег теперь пойти, поглядеть на наш Халич, что византы Хризокерас звали?  
Сглотнул только Дарий — как же давно не ступали его ноги по прибрежному песку, не глядели глаза на вольные волны. Но Якуб и ждать ответа не стал — а отсыпал поспешившему на зов дедку звонкой горсткой акче и поднялся из-за стола.  
\- Но ведь будет сейчас полуденный намаз, - огляделся вокруг Дарко — люди к Кибле лицом разворачивались, все дела свои оставляя.  
\- Верно, не знаешь ты, что у янычар всё наособицу, - приобнял его за плечи Якуб, повёл прочь. - Учение хаджи Бекташа иное нам велит. Совершаем намаз лишь единожды, до восхода солнца — так малым я со всеми рано вставать приучался. А не подымешься сам — возьмёт за ухо начальник оды, чорбаши, и потащит через весь двор фалакою наказывать. Я-то скоро привык — и посейчас в тёмную предрассветную пору просыпаюсь.

***

Пока шли к заливу, Якуб купил для него у торговца корзину шефталú — николи таких плодов Дарий не видел. Гарные они были — розовые с рдеющим бочком, словно засоромленая дивчина. Нежным пухом манили, тугой спелостью — хоть и не знал Дарко, каковы на вкус.  
Стащил Якуб высокие, жёлтого колеру сапоги. Снял и Дарко свои папуши с подковой на пятке. Светлый песок ласково щекотал босые ноги. Залив, бирюзово-зелёный у берега, дальше синел, густел к горизонту. Солнце ярким бликом горело ровно посерёдке — насмотреться на всё это не мог Дарко, истосковавшись по вольным просторам. На той стороне Галатского моста еле различимы были конаки пашей и здания складов.  
Шумело море, накатывало высокой волной под крики парящих чаек. Хилчевскому снизу хорошо видно было их распушённые грудки и поджатые красные лапы. Сел с ним на песок Якуб. И не шкода ж было ярко-синего, с серебряной вышивкой кафтана, пурпурных шаровар. Из корзины тот плод достал и Дарку протянул.  
Вонзил в него зубы Хилчевский — и заполнил рот ему кисло-сладкий сок. На кость ребристую в жёлтой мякоти наткнулся и выплюнул в ладонь. Поглядел на него Якуб — с рожей, шефтали перемазанной. И такой стал задоволеный — улыбается, а у самого аж влага в очах.  
\- Ешь, Дарющ, - корзину ближе к нему придвинул. - Вижу, по нраву тебе. Если ли что схожее в садах Рутении?  
\- Ни, эфенди, - Дарко головой помотал. - У нас абрикосы растут. Тоже сладко, но другие совсем, гладкая костка. Тут, в Истанбуле, их вялят, сморщенными на пазаре продают.  
Смотрел он, как сливается у городских стен Босфор и залив Золотой Рог — с берега такого, с коего козаку лучше моря и не видеть. Уж давно минуло то время, когда лихие хлопцы Петра Сагайдачного грабили прибрежные черноморские города, забирая с собой золотые чаши-кубки и дев турчанок. Не хаживали ныне козацкие чайки даже и к Трабзону с Синопом — такие времена настали.  
Якуб Темрен сидел рядом, только взглядывая коротко. Не говорил напрасных слов утешения, и за то шибко благодарен был Дарко.  
\- Ежели не против ты, ещё зайду потом, Дарий, - взглянул на него Якуб из-под загнутых чернющих, как смоль, ресниц. - Даёшь ли добро?  
\- Так, бей-эфенди, - усмехнулся Дарко. - Любо было рассказы ваши слушать. Да и нету товарища у меня.  
Знамо дело, до самого Алай Мейданы должен был довести его Якуб. Только шли они отчего-то долго вдоль лодочных причалов и садов с осыпающимися розанами. Мимо белых кружевных павильонов-кёшк и фонтанов, подле которых сидели измученные жарой ученики медресе. Не доходя до ворот, остановил его Якуб Темрен. Локоть Дарку сжал, по плечу хлопнул.  
\- Скоро свидимся, Дарий, джаным.  
Звучало это слово по-особенному: не «дж» как джерело, не «ч», как в слове чайка. А что-то между ними — чуть шероховатое, как прикосновение бархатной ткани.  
И лишь когда остался один в своей каморке, лицо и руки прохладной водой омыл, вспомнил Дарко, что «джан» по-турецки — «душа». «Душа моя» — вот что говорил ему с утра чужой совсем человек. Эмине, что мове османской учила, сынка темноголового так звала.

***

Потом потянулись дни, заполненные тягучим бездельем. Словно запамятовал о нём кятиб-эфенди. Редко-редко приходил до Дарка человек — просьбу свою агам корпуса высказать, а он, шакирд, чтоб записал. Разного свойства то были прошения: жалобы гончаров с «рынка вторника», Сала пазары, на янычар орта 56 за бесчинства и порчу товара на девяносто пять акче. Нижайшая просьба вдовы Манукян отвадить от её дома рыжего Гючлю — оглана, что повадился ходить под окна к дорогой доченьке. Да только Дарко не думал над ними много — а, калам наклонив, выводил, что скажут. Начинал каждый лист справа налево, уж привычно: «Подразделение секбан, орт 18». Люди знания, каламийе то были в янычарском оджаке. Прочие-то все звались сейфие — люди меча.  
Правду молвил Якуб Темрен, по сердцу ему была писарская справа. Унимало это душевную боль. Бывало, выводит он так литеры, над ними крапки, какие треба, выставляет — и вспомнит, как в Запорожье писарь их пан Капуста пером водил. И будто снова Дарий там, в белёной полковничьей хате, а не в Константинийе на Босфоре.  
Хаджа давно уж не объявлялся. Якуба також не было — но оно и понятно. Лепше пойти в таверну с товарищами по оде, как обыкновенно это янычары делали, чем я гяурами якшаться. Евнух Джафер-ага как-то заметил, мечтательно заведя глаза вверх: «Кахве, опий, табак, вино — четыре подушки на диване удовольствия.» В тавернах босняков, греков и сербов, разбросанных по обоим берегам Золотого Рога, уж с избытком того было.

***

Маялся Хилчевский от нудьги, отросшие ногти ножицами с позолотой подрезая. Падали роговые пластинки полумесяцами в медный тазик, звенели тонко. И всё-то тут, в Туреччине, полумесяцем рогатым было... Брови у девок, зелёные от травы усьма. Навершия у железных крышечек, коими блюда с едой прикрывали. Даже и ногти цирюльники стригли на такой манер. Как-то раз выспросил Дарко всё у Джафера-аги и сходил с ним в хаммам — дворцовый, для мужской обслуги. В горячей воде поплескаться, в белом паре разомлеть добре было... Хоть и так блюл Дарий себя в сугубой чистоте.  
Но тут раздался слева от него стук будто. Отложил тогда ножицы, поднялся с подушек Дарко. Подошёл к окну, сквозь двойную решётку в виде резного звёздчатого орнамента наружу поглядел. И тогда увидел близко блестящие чёрные усы и смеющиеся глаза Якуба.  
\- Дарющ, - позвал тот. - Выходи. Гулять с тобой будем. Иду я с джума-намаза, на коем сопровождали мы султана Мехмеда. Свободен теперь.  
Замотал тогда Дарко жёсткий ёжик волос на голове тюрбаном — в два счёта уже он это делал. Обулся, кушаком широким перепоясал свой кафтан — и из прохлады галереи наружу, в спекотную духоту вышел. Ох, и сподобалось ему о прошлом разе с товарищем гуляние. Нажаль, с Венцемилом так по Истанбулу пройтись Дарко не мог...  
Шибко рад был его видеть Якуб. Как вышел из ворот, на немилосердно яркий свет щурясь — так взял тот за плечи и крепко-крепко обнял. По щеке, зранку голёной, попестил Дарка. И хорошо от этого на душе было — ведь сколько времени никто с ним так не обращался. Даже кошке потребно, чтоб ей хоть иногда кто рукою вдоль хребтины провёл... А он что? Тоже, небось, человек живой.  
\- Ну, идём. Задумал я показать тебе такую диковинку, о коей в Истанбуле немного кто знает, - зыркнул на него тёмным глазом Якуб Темрен, идя к фонтану.  
\- А далеко ли ходу до неё?  
\- Ни, Дарющ, - обождал, пока догонит, хлопнул ладонью меж лопаток Якуб. - То место на площади Султанахмет, возле Айя-Софии. Совсем рядом — да о нём люди-то не ведают.  
И пока шли они по вымощенной обкатанными булыжниками площади — голосом притишеным Якуб ему всё рассказывал. Как, завоевав византийскую столицу, понастроили османы рядом с переделанной в мечеть Софией своих конаков. И кто бы знал, что самым основанием стоят те будинки на крыше древней цистерны. Да размеров исполинских — мабуть, с весь ипподром Ат Мейданы. Ведь был это когда-то неприкосновенный запас воды на случай осады города — ещё со времён императора Юстиниана.  
\- Звидкы же про ту цистерну тебе известно, Якуб? - подивился Дарий.  
\- Всё потому, что орт мой — Бостанджи, - блеснул глазами тот. - Одним только стражам дворцовым ведомо, что вода источников Белградского леса, текущая по акведуку, в цистерну эту частью попадает. Другая часть сбегает по желобу прямиком в Топкапы — ею поливают сады падишаха. А про подземную базилику известно агам уж целый век — с тех пор, как заезжий франк наткнулся на водное хранилище.  
\- Как же прознал тот франк, что делается под полом?  
\- Обожди чуток — сейчас сам узнаешь...  
Обойдя богатые особняки пашей, обнесённые высокой каменной оградой, углубились они в сплошные заросли сирени. За ними вышли к каким-то развалинам. Повернули за угол покосившегося конака — уж верно, давно не жил там хозяин. В труху грозили рассыпаться деревянные подпорки-столбы для второго этажа, зияли занозистые пробоины от камней в оконных решётках.  
У основания конака был спуск в подвал — кривая, с растрескавшимися ступенями лестница туда вела. Тут обернулся Якуб, руку ему молча протянул.  
Взял его за руку Дарко, и повёл янычар вниз по заросшим мхом ступеням. И сначала-то свет сверху пробивался — потом же темно стало, хоть глаз выколи. Сырость, затхлый застоявшийся запах — сам бы Хилчевский в такую дыру не сунулся. Но Якуб, видно, был тут не впервой — вёл за собой уверенно.  
Тут наткнулся Дарко руками на осклизлую стену — и Якуб тож остановился. За пазуху себе полез за огнивом... Вспыхнули фитильки у масляных ламп, что за ручку были подвешены на крюки, и обомлел Дарко от увиденного.  
Ох, не сбрехал ему новый товарищ! Дальше обрывались ступени и плескалась там тёмная вода с мелькающими серебристым боком рыбёшками. К толстой железной скобе была привязана канатом плоскодонная лодка. Не качалась она даже, бо откуда в водохранилище взяться течениям да ветру? Вёсла от неё у стены стояли — да будто на треть обычных короче.  
\- Рыбу видишь? - спросил Якуб Темрен. - Вот так франк именем Пьер Жиль о подземной базилике и узнал. Сто лет назад это было — ещё при Сулеймане Кануни. Паша, что жил здесь, сквозь щели в полу обыкновение имел окуней и краснопёрок выуживать. А отчего ниспослал ему Аллах такую благодать, и в голову не брал... Ну что, Дарющ? Не хочешь ли по цистерне на лодке сплавать?  
Он головой покачал только — ще б пак! Грех такое пропустить.  
Подтянул Хилчевский прочно свитый джутовый канат к себе — так, что лодка бортом о камень стукнула. Якуб же вёсла взял и первым в чёлн ступил.  
\- Лампу с крюка сними и давай её сюда. Иначе самой цистерны не увидим.  
Сделал Дарко, как велено — и сам в лодку зашёл. Поставил Якуб зручный, в виде вытянутой латунной капли светильник на дно лодки. Напротив уселся, вёслами пару гребков сделал — тут и зрозумил Дарий, отчего они коротки.  
Были они с Якубом в прездоровом подземном дворце — со всех сторон ряды толстенных колонн в бесконечность уходили. Расстояние между ними — две с половиною сажени, не боле. И колонны-то разные будто — одни ордеру ионийского, иншие дорического. Капители у всех свои — словно с разных мест свозили их сюда для строительства, из портиков древних храмов кощунственно выламывая.  
\- Хаджа сказывал, будто дюжина рядов их тут. Да по двадцать осемь колонн в каждом. Знает только Создатель, на сколько они вниз, под воду уходят, - благоговейно произнёс Якуб.  
Стал грести он снова — осторожно, движеньями выверенными. Дарий же, как зачарованный, на воду глядел. Бо отражались в ней древние византийские своды с поперечными балками, стены из плинф, известью промазанные. Стайки быстрых пескарей с чёрными крапками на желтоватых боках проносились мимо, возмущая покой базилики.  
\- Нравится, джаным? - Якуб у Дарка спытался. - Всю седмицу, что стража моя была, хотел тебя сюда привести. Раньше бы пришёл, коли б мог — да человек я подневольный.  
\- Красно дякую, Якуб бей-эфенди. Николи в жизни своей такого места я не видал. Ведь император Юстиниан одиннадцать столетий назад жил — а теперь и я тайн Константинополя причастился.  
\- Вот и хаджа твердит: «Не тот умён, кто долго жил, а тот, кто много видел.»  
\- Давно хаджу Абдул-Хамида знаешь?  
\- Да, почитай, всю мою жизнь, - положил вёсла вдоль бортов Якуб. - Мы же дети девширме — так налог кровью с христианских народов зовётся. Хаджа тогда был в должности румели агасы, отвечал за сбор налога в Румелийском эйялете. В каждую деревню на Балканах заезжали его грозные сюрюджу. Раз в пять лет они мальчиков собирали... Как сошёл я с грузового судна-карамюрселя на пристани Бахчекапы — его первого и увидел. Выстроили нас, все двести человек — а хаджа называл имя и сличал приметы по списку, что сборщик составлял. Это чтобы не сталось никакого подлога...  
\- Вот оно как, - сочувственно нахмурился Дарко. - А знаешь ли ты, откуда родом? Кто семья твоя была?  
\- Так, - янычар кивнул. - То хаджа, как покинул корпус, поведал мне... Родом я серб из места Крагуевац. Отец мой Драган, мать Живана. Сестру меньшую звали Пламенка. Но всё то, как зыбкий сон, что тает к утру. Ведь помню я только корпус, муштру с ура до вечера, огромный котёл с пилавом. Будто там, в оджаке, я и родился.  
\- А имя своё знаешь? - не удержался Дарко.  
\- Хаджа помнит, что был я когда-то Аранжел Белич, - задумчиво проговорил Якуб. - Да имя это чужое для меня. - Аранжел — это у вас гяуров хорошее значит что-то. Он так говорил.  
\- Архангел, - кивнул Дарко. - Чин ангельский.  
\- А ты, Дарий? Ты про семью свою знаешь что?  
\- Знаю. В земле они все. Лучше не будем о том.  
Взял Якуб снова вёсла, опустил в недвижную воду — и медленно поплыли они меж высоких мраморных колонн в полной тишине. Где остались сходы и путь назад — то по дрожащему огоньку вдалеке понять было можно.  
\- Якуб тоже гарное имя. У вас, муслимов, это пророк...  
Не знал Дарко, зачем и брякнул такое. Но Якуб засмеялся, вскинул голову:  
\- Машалла, всё-то ты знаешь, джаным! Хорошо говорить с тобой.  
После развернул лодку его товарищ. Прошли они меж двумя колоннами слева и в обратную сторону двинулись.  
\- Наши аги называют это «Йеребатан сарниджи» — «затонувший дворец», - доверил тайное знание янычар.  
\- Так и правда ведь на палац схожий.  
Смотрел Дарко, как мощно двигаются якубовы плечи, как проплывают мимо ряды мрачных колонн. И думалось ему: вот бы показать цистерну Йеребатан пану Стасю. Да только где пан Стась, знать бы ещё.

***

Подходил к концу месяц поста басурманского — два денька осталось всего. Стояла нынче великая ночь Кадыр Геджеси, когда архангел Джебраил явился в пещере Пророку. Вкусив поздней трапезы ифтар, просили мусульмане прощения за все свои грехи и Куран в мечетях читали. Совершали совместную долгую молитву таравих.  
Дарку не спалось. Дивился козак за окно, на здоровенную красно-рыжую луну, висящую над Алай Мейданы. И в сонной его голове толклись и мешали друг другу мысли. Что нынче минул и православный Успенский пост, и люди, верно, наливными яблоками разговляются. И яблоко-то куда вкуснее приторного, с долгой косткой финика, коими тут голод утоляют. А ещё думал он о пане Езусе — нашёл ли тот в далёком Измире способ на волю вырваться? Как же грезил о воле Венцемил — всё рассказывал Дарку, как станут они листы друг другу писать, да в гости заезжать, коли случится оказия...  
Вспоминалось ему лицо Якуба — смуглое, с малиновым румянцем, проступающим сквозь загар. И как ярко-розовые уста охватывали мундштук турецкой трубки из камня люлеташи. Как медленно плыли вверх синие дымные кольца — залюбуешься.  
Пил Якуб крепчайший табак — дурно это делать в Рамазан, но ты попробуй янычару запрети. Ему також предлагал — да не стал Хилчевский. Не хотел он сызнова к зелью привыкать. Ведь пока до Бакчесарая пишки волоклись, да в первый месяц на будивництве — ох, и скверно было без люльки с тютюном... А сейчас — так и даром его не надо.

***

В первый день месяца шааваль проснулся Дарий ещё до восхода солнца. До того, как призвал муэззин к утреннему намазу. Что-то тревожное снилось ему. А как привстал на своём тюфяке — так и понял Хилчевский, что не обманулся.  
\- О, Аллах! Наша Кёсем-султан, горе-то какое! - переговаривались стражники возле дровяного склада и у фонтана.  
\- Убиенная Валиде ныне отправится в Барзах, - бормотали евнухи в галерее.  
Из глубины третьего двора слышался будто гул огромного улья. То читали что-то заунывно, нараспев жинки в гареме. Да столь много тех жинок было, что различимы становились слова:

«Во имя Аллаха милостивого, милосердного!  
Хвала Аллаху — господу обитателей миров, милостивому, милосердному, властителю Дня Суда!»

Припомнил теперь Дарий — была то первая сура Курана, кою после поховальной молитвы муслимы читали. На пути в Крым, когда мурза татарский дорогой помер, слышал он её... Подошёл Дарко к окну — тут и увидел сквозь решётку, что верхушки двух ближайших минаретов наглухо затянуты чёрной тканью.  
После полудня пришёл до него хаджа Абдул-Хамид, кого Хилчевский давно уже не видел. Али нарочно с евнухами оставил, бо был это разговор не для чужих ушей. Рассказал хаджа, что случилось в глухой предутренний час в первый день праздника Ураза-Байрам.  
Трижды в своей жизни была регентом Кёсем — не случалось такого никогда до неё и, верно, после не будет. А последний раз — при внуке, дело неслыханное! Долго сносила Турхан-султан то, что старуха заместо неё государством правит. Да вышло терпение всё. Задушили Мах-Пейкер люди главного чёрного евнуха, Сулейман-аги по прозвищу Длинношей. Прямо в гаремной галерее, накинувшись на неё вчетвером. Сильна была ещё жилистая старая султанша, хотела жить. Да туго пережал витой шнурок от занавеси горло, и рассталась с телом душа.  
\- Как же попустил это ваш Господь? - схмурившись, Дарко хаджу спросил. - Как хватило совести у валиде пожилого человека губить?  
\- А ты послушай, что скажу, Дарий, - подложив под спину ещё подушку, сощурил хаджа морщинистые веки. - Може, поймёшь.  
Падишах Ибрагим Дели, коему Турхан хасеки была, только две отрады в жизни имел: женщины и терпкие кипрские вина. Николи положенной правоверному умеренности не знал — ни в том и ни в другом. И приключилась с султаном двадцати семи лет беда — сделался он зачать неспособный. А ведь не было у османской династии тогда ни единого наследника.  
Всполошилась мать его, Кёсем-султан. Упросила дочь младшую, Атике, отдать из прислужниц своих самых юных, едва созревших рабынь. Так попала в гарем и Надия двенадцати лет, кою подарил династии тогдашний хан Крыма. И случилось так, что из всех, кто на султанском ложе перебывал, зачала первой девочка эта. Понесла от безумного султана — ведь много лет Ибрагим провёл в глухом заточении в павильоне Кафес, пока брат его Мурат правил. А ведь коли не Турхан бы — угас османский род. Уж боялась улема, что правление к крымской династии Гиреев перейдёт.  
Шло время, маленький шех-заде Мехмед рос. И несколько лет назад рассорился со своей валиде султан Ибрагим, перестал уважение ей выказывать. Собственных сестёр сделал служницами для любимицы, черкешенки Хюмашах, а земли их да имущество раздарил одалискам. Не снесла такого Кёсем. И янычары скинули падишаха с престола, усадив на трон с перламутровой инкрустацией семилетнюю дитину. Ибрагим же, как полагалось членам династии, был задушен почётно — шёлковым шнурком.  
\- Тяжко пришлось Турхан, много она страдала, - сглотнул Дарко. - Но коли сын её уже падишах — может, не стоило рук кровью марать? Много ли прожила б ещё старуха?  
\- Дарий-Дарий, - цыкнул языком хаджа. - Та старуха много крепче меня была. Да справа-то не в том. Имелись у султана Мехмеда соперники.  
Одночасно с Надией попала в гарем Ибрагима сербка Экатарина. И четыре месяца спустя, как родила Турхан, появился и у неё сынок — шех-заде Сулейман. С рождения заточённый в павильоне Кафес, не видящий никого, кроме безмолвных слуг-дильсиз, к десяти годам сделался он вконец малахольным. Всё молился только да посты держал. И вот этого-то мальчика задумала Кёсем на трон возвести вместо внука своего Мехмеда. Бо мать его Катица покорной, безропотной была — не то, что Надия-Турхан. Коли удалось бы это старой султанше — лежать бы в табутах, в белый саван завёрнутыми, и Надие, и сыну её.  
\- Выходит, сына единственного Турхан защищала? - отвёл взгляд Дарко. - Скверная это история, хаджа. Нету тут правых... грешники все.  
\- Может, и так, - руками хаджа развёл. - Однако же, есть у нас ныне здоровый султан Мехмед, что в своём уме. Да и валиде у него жинка до знания жадная. С пашами всё совещается — иншалла, наступит эпоха процветания в государстве...  
Сидели они с хаджой, брали из мисы орешки в загущённом виноградном соке. Чистой водой запивали.  
\- Якуба не будет осемь дён от сей поры, - пригладил бороду Абдул-Хамид. - Бо перемены большие грядут, ухо держать лучше востро. Затем и пришёл я нынче до тебя — упредить, чтоб не ждал понапрасну.  
Повесил голову Дарко — радостного чего же тут.  
\- А как... Олеся-то в господарстве вашем поживает? - несмело спросил он. - Довольны ли вы новой рабой?  
\- С моей Гюльнуш на одном лижке она теперь спит. Днём каждый шаг проказницы стережёт. На диво серьёзной и послушной оказалась девочка. Потому нарекла её моя дружина Эмине — «та, что доверия заслуживает».  
Лоб осенил крестом Дарий — так вот каков был божий промысел... Выходит, замест одной, умыкнутой некогда Эмине получила земля турецкая воздаяние.

***

Отзвучал и истаял в воздухе голос муэззина после молитвы Ятсы. Выходили звёзды, золотом сияя в небесных сотах-мукарнах — он кусок этого великолепия сквозь решётку видел.  
Плоской галькой к каменному подоконнику поприжав, переписывал Дарий при свечах пожелтевший, рассыпающийся свиток. Двенадцатилетней давности это был набор — один из последних в Румелийском эйялете. После уж в корпус не стали брать гяуров — а набирали своих из Эрзурума, Сиваса, Диярбакыра. Выводил Дарий каламом: «Милован Драшкович из местечка Лозница, одиннадцати полных лет». А сам думал: что-то поделывает сейчас его знакомец-янычар?  
Десять дён минуло, как заходил к нему хаджа — коли правду сказать, сумувал он за Якубом. Как к хорошему привыкнешь, так потом тяжко отвыкать — хоть тютюна это, хоть чего касаемо.  
\- Джаным, - вдруг услышал он близко шёпот. - Это я, Якуб. Выйдешь ко мне?  
Забилось сердце радостно. Приблизил Дарко лицо к резному экрану:  
\- Вечер добрый. Что же так поздно? Куда мы в такую пору — ведь ходят по улицами люди мухтесиба, хватают тех, кто праздно шатается.  
\- Мухтесиба боишься? - тихо рассмеялся тот. - Ни, Дарющ. Никто нас удерживать не станет. Нарочно пришёл я поздно — идём мы в место такое, где к ночи только двери и отпираются... Но хочешь ли ты со мной? Або втомленый и в сон тебя уже клонит?  
Любо это было Дарку — что товарищ так о нём печётся. Очерствел ведь он за эти три года. Как сухая скрюченная корка будто стал — неловок, неотзывчив. А людыну ты, как сухарь, в воде швыдко не размочишь. Добре, что терпел его Якуб, возился отчего-то — другому бы знудило...  
\- Вовсе даже не устал. Дремал до полудня бессовестно — в эти дни работы, почитай, и не было. Свитки переписывать — для того много ума не надо.  
\- Выходи скорей, - Якуб шепнул, очельем шапки янычарской в дерево уткнулся. - Не мог я дочекаться, пока сюда приду.  
\- Отож, - кивнул два раза Дарко. - И я вспоминал все розмовы наши. Тут-то со мной евнухи не шибко беседами морочатся.  
Вышел он в тёмный двор, пристройку обогнул — тут и обнялись крепко они с Якубом. Ажно не хотелось отпускать — хорошо это, коли тебя вот так к сердцу прижимают. И Якуб Темрен тож за затылок его взял, по шее огладил — и вправду стосковались они друг по другу за это время. Пахло от Якуба чистым, здоровым телом. А возле стянутой шнурком горловины рубашки — терпким кедром и мускусом, усиленными драгоценной амброй. Дуже приемно — Хилчевский ажно носом глубоко втянул.  
\- Куда ж мы держим путь? - видя во тьме только синеватые белки его глаз, спросил Дарко. Дыхание Якуба было горьковатым от мисвака, свежим — уж не таким, как у человека в пост.  
\- В Эйюп идём, севгилим. В таверну. Знаю там одну ханым — Калима её звать, Кали. Родом из Багдада... Всё время, что я в орте Бостанджи, мы видимся — почитай, уж с десяток лет.  
\- Теперь-то понятно мне, навищо масла ароматные, - отступил от него на шаг Дарко. - Девки любят, коли для них стараешься.  
Показал зубы в усмешке Якуб Темрен. За пястье его перехватил, повёл за собою — мимо стражи у внешних ворот дворца, что молча раздвинула блеснувшие лезвия секир. Мимо Айя-Софии, рядов чарши, на ночь затянутых холстами и войлоком. Живых дышащих гор — верблюдов, устроившихся на ночь подле хане, где заночевали хозяева-персы. Тут-то и приметил на ём Дарий повный янычарский одяг — алое всё, приметное. Да как ладно-то сидит, будто с иголочки. Так и мухтесиба можно не страшиться — за всякий проступок янычары лишь пред своим судом ответ держали.  
Добрались до караван-сарая у Капалы Чарши. Постучал янычар затейливо в окно — вочовидь, манером условным. В свете факелов ночных сторожей вывел какой-то горбун Якубу тёмной масти жеребца, придерживая под уздцы.  
Глазам своим поверить не мог Дарко — ужели доведётся верхом ему...? А Якуб всунул ногу в стремя, на коня вскочил. Тот сразу затанцевал аж на месте.  
\- Назад садись ко мне, - Якуб велел. - До Эйюпа близко, вдоль побережья ровная дорога. Цела будет у коняги спина.  
Взялся Дарко за протянутую руку, да за заднюю луку седла. Взобрался на коня тож. Да тут припомнил, что двум-то всадникам ближе держаться надо — инакше второй на нырки лошади давить станет. А это место слабкое, там у коня ребёр нет. Придвинулся тогда он ближе к товарищу своему — чтоб на седле одном они помещались. Грудью в спину Якубу вжался.  
Нёс их жеребец вороной по пустынным улицам Истанбула, звонко подкованными копытами отбивая. Овевал Дарку лоб горячий южный ветер, и забытое ощущение скачки холодком восторженным чуялось в груди. Не знал он, как Якубу радость свою выказать — тому обхватил двумя руками за пояс и ткнулся лицом в складки чалмы на затылке.  
Шибко нравилось ему, как пахло от товарища-янычара — недаром же тайной великою были иттры, благовонные смеси арабского Востока.  
\- Без ума девки с таверны от твоей особы будут, - так сказал Якубу он.  
Тот вздохнул истомлённо только — видно, не терпелось уже.

***

Прав оказался Якуб Темрен — не успел оглянуться Дарий, как выросла перед ними среди высоких тополей кюлийе, посвящённая Эйюпу аль-Ансари, знаменосцу Пророка. Вдалеке она виднелась, бо не дозволено мухтесибом было строить таверны в мусульманском квартале, правоверных в искус вводить. Осадил янычар жеребца, шагом пустил — было слышно, как ступали четыре копыта поочерёдно по каменистому грунту. Сам же руку Дария своей накрыл ободряюще.  
\- Греческая это таверна, Дарющ. А заправляет всем старая баба Лефтерия — вестимо, грекиня с острова Кипрос. Мыслю, тебе понравиться должно. Лучшее это место во всём Эйюпе. Кормят так, что плошку ты дочиста готов вылизать. Есть у них вина родосские и кипрские, кахве и дурманные наргиле. А сверх того обольстительные девы всех мастей — свежи, доглянуты, одна краше другой...  
Хотел спросить Дарко — да на что мне те курвы? Сроду приятности в бабах я никакой не находил. Однако ж, молчком он речи все те перенёс. Бо кто понимает, тому и говорить не надо — а кто нет, и во многих словах не объяснишь. Вочовидь, наскучили Якубу Темрену подлые рожи хлопцев из оджака — ить не один десяток лет друг друга знают. Вот с каффиром и решил тот привычный досуг разделить.  
Въехали они на высокий холм, вдоль которого вилась дорога — отсюда ещё лучше джамию Эйюпа-эфенди было видно.  
\- Как же возможно, что девки гулящие соседствуют со святым местом? С первой мечетью, что султан Фатих в Константинополе выстроил? - подивился Дарко.  
\- Э, джаным! - рассмеялся Якуб. - Рассуди сам: ведь тащатся сюда паломники с Карахисара и озера Ван, Коньи и Анкары. Хрустящие песком на зубах, уставшие от зноя, вонючих караван-сараев и жизни в седле, достигают они желанной цели пути. Припадают лбом к прохладным плиткам джамии. Но что же дале? Разве не взывает измученное воздержанием тело к своему хозяину, прося удовольствий?  
Полуобернувшись, глядел он на Дарка, словно ответа ждал; но даремно. Что есть эти удовольствия, кроме примитивных самых, и забыл уж Дарий за годы в басурманском плену. Для него-то тёплая сухая постель, чистой воды вдосталь, мясо и овочи уже роскошеством были. О прочем Хилчевский и помыслить не мог — да как объяснишь это счастливчику с элитного турецкого полка?  
Но словно почуял что-то Якуб — руку его сжал двумя своими:  
\- Если обидел я тебя — Аллахом молю, не сердись, джаным! Дай загладить свою вину. Всё наикрайще сегодня для тебя, Дарий... Дарющ.  
Было что-то в его словах смутно знакомое — в том, как поводился, как с Дарком говорил. Но так отупел от рабского житья Хилчевский, что не в силах стал припомнить, что всё тое значит.

***

Когда только подъезжали они к двухэтажной, из желтого известняка таверне — издали услышал Дарий звон цимбал, глухой стук барабанов бендир. Резкие и пронзительные звуки, что издавал схожий с походной сурмой армянский дудук. Окна были забраны двойными, заслоняющими покои от любопытных глаз решётками. Но пламя свечей изнутри озаряло их, и казалось — таверна украшена сотнями светящихся золотистых полумесяцев и трикутников. До них доносился мужской раскатистый хохот, хмельные выкрики, девичий заливистый смех. А ещё духом съестного тянуло — ядрёным чесноком, пряным базиликом, горечью муската. Сглотнул невольно Дарко — в месте таком и сытый захочет яств греческих отведать. Теперь-то понимал он, о чем толковал Якуб — проезжая мимо таверны Лефтерии, только сугубый праведник мог бы удержаться и не завернуть на огонёк.  
У дверей подбежали к ним с двух сторон, друг друга опередить намогаясь, два армянских хлопчика с большими очами навыкате. Схватили узду коня — и каждый не желал отпускать.  
\- Аллах велик, Якуб-эфенди! Ждёт ваша хатун. Вам мусаку або пастицио лучше? Наргиле? - пристал один, как банный лист.  
\- Да ты верно ослеп, так много на женщин пялишься, Арам! - издевательски протянул второй. - Якуб-эфенди сегодня не один. Как ваше имя, бей? - склонил он голову перед Дарком. - В таверне «У Лефтерии» рады всем.  
\- Дарий я, - пожал он плечами неловко. Завсегдатаем шинков да прочих злачных мест никогда ведь Хилчевский не был.  
\- Что Дарий-эфенди желает? - вклинился снова Арам. - Каких ханым любит — юных або постарше? Гневных и страстных грекинь, большеоких персиянок, венецианок с лютней сладкоголосой? Многих земель у нас девы есть.  
\- Коня в стойло отведи, бестолочь! - прикрикнул на него второй. - Без тебя вырешим.  
Хилчевский тож покосился неприязненно. Дожили — Дарий-эфенди уж стал. Дальше только Аллаху поклоны класть.  
Он оглянулся — Якуб смотрел на него, склонив голову, выжидающе. Словно жаждал услышать, какие ж хвойды по нраву Дарку. Но скривился он только — товарищами для него жинки могли разве стать. Однако ж, не для товарищувания Якуб в таверну эту пришёл, не для того тонкой стеклянной палочкой шею свою мазал...  
\- Кали зови к нам, Баграм, - наконец, приказал тот. - И Изабель пусть придёт с ней, коль не занята с другими гостями. Пастицио для нас четверых, наргиле, как я люблю. Дальние самые покои — те, с окнами в сад.  
\- Сейчас же доложу хозяйке, Якуб-эфенди, - закивал Баграм. Растворил перед ними тяжёлую, с рядами железных засовов дверь. Простёр руку, склонившись низко, и перед собою пропустил.

***

Провел их армянский хлопчик мимо комнат, занавешенных лёгкими тканями цвета розы и бузка со свисающими по краю длинными стеклянными бусинами. За ними можно было разглядеть силуэты танцовщиц — поднятые руки с позванивающими, надетыми на пальцы сагатами. Люди, сидящие на подушках, ели холодную греческую мусаку с бараниной. Запивали гранатового цвета вином. Услаждали взоры, глядя на изгибающийся девичий стан.  
\- Идём со мной, Дарющ, - взял его Якуб за руку, свои пальцы меж дарковых просунув. Повёл вверх по лестнице. Безделица, вроде — но так давно его за руку никто вот так не брал, что ослеп и оглох на время Дарко, только чуя, как руки их друг друга касаются. А потом крепко сжал товарищу ладонь в ответ, стиснул. Не разумел Хилчевский, что такое творится с ним — а словно болело и ныло что-то в его теле, ужаленное злой осой.  
В просторном покое за зачиненным дверями оказался цельный накрытый дастархан — как у татар Дарко некогда видел. Расставленные по всем углам свечи десятками огоньков ночную темень освещали. На полу среди подушек стояли диковинные сосуды стеклянные — с длинными, кольцами свивающимися трубками не пойми из чего. Да гарные какие — с позолотой, мелкими вспыхивающими на свету камушками. Отливали пузатые склянки зелёным и померанчевым — знать, с цветного стекла умельцы делали их.  
\- Это наргиле, - Якуб взял за плечо, в глаза ему заглянул. - Так пьём мы томбак тут, в Истанбуле. Но это, коли желание у тебя есть — неволить же никто не станет.  
Шагнул он тут к Дарию и лба его своим лбом коснулся, большим пальцем руку неприметно огладил. Дарко близко-близко видел его полураскрытые влажные губы, синеву щетины на подбородке.  
\- Пить хочешь, севгилим? - Якуб его спросил.  
Дарко только кивнул, сглатывая — в горле так сухо вдруг стало, что и слова не вымолвить.  
Сел Якуб на пухлые, малиновые с золотом миндеры и из глиняного ледяного кувшина налил ему шербета в кружку. После по подушке рядом хлопнул — мол, и ты садись. Устроился Хилчевский подле товарища-янычара, залпом выпил сладкое, утоляющее жажду. Рукавом рот вытер. Якуб свой кафтан снял, и Дарко тож — так оба только в шароварах да длинных рубахах зостались.  
Но тут распахнулись двери и вбежали в вихре алых шалей-паутинок две молодые, красивые жинки.  
\- Ну, иди сюда, беспутная ты душа! - воскликнула старшая, с резкими чертами лица, подойдя к Якубу. Чуть курчавые чёрные волосы бесконечной рекой текли ей до середины бёдер, украшенные золотыми тончайшими нитями с подвесками. Подкрашенные кармином губы, изгиб блестящих чёрных бровей... Лик такой мог принадлежать деве персов. И хоть не жаловал Дарко жиночих прелестей, а всё добре было смотреть на эту — словно диковинный цветок она была. Тигровая лилия с осыпанными рыжей пыльцой тычинами...  
А Якуб на ноги поднялся и, подойдя, обнял её за плечи.  
\- Кардешим, здравствуй. Как всегда, несказанно ты хороша — а с годами лучше только становишься, как греческая мальвазия.  
\- А сам-то вон! - фыркнула та. - Разоделся, надушился... Красив, как Юсуф, Аллах мне свидетель.  
А пока смотрел во все глаза Дарко, как поводятся эти двое друг с другом, лёгкими шагами другая дева пересекла пёстротканный ковёр. Опустилась рядом с ним, подол шёлкового голубого платья расстелив, и зазвенели браслеты и подвески в ушах её.  
\- Пусть будет лёгким и приятным этот вечер, эфенди, - услышал Дарий. - Я Изабель. Это Калима — мы здесь, чтобы до утра вас беседою и танцами услаждать. Також всем прочим... чем только пожелает господин.  
Голос её был, словно у горлицы воркующей. Поднял Дарко голову поглядеть на ханым — и застыл от удивления. Красы эта девушка была нездешней, на турчанку вовсе и не схожей. Толстые золотые браслеты обнимали смуглые руки с тёмным пушком — как на плодах шефтали.  
\- Как называть вас, любезный господин? - улыбнулась ему чарующе Изабель. Блеснула белыми, аж в голубой отливающими зубами.  
\- Дарий, ханым-эфенди, - как мог, церемонно ответил он. Бо славной девушка была — и хотел бы Дарко расспросить, каким же ветром занесло такую в Истанбул.  
\- Так вот что ты, негодник, от нас прятал! - уперла Кали руку в крутой, словно греческая амфора, изгиб бедра. - Ласково просим, Дарий, в нашу таверну. Премного о твоей особе...  
Но и договорить ей не дал Якуб — а нахальным образом рот жиночке зажал. Зашептал что-то на ухо.  
\- Давайте-ка сядем за трепезу, - со смешком янычара отпихнула она. - Ждали вас, как ты, Якуб, и просил — не пили, не снидали.

***

Расселись все вчетвером вокруг дастархана. Якуб снял свою высокую шапку — коротким волос оказался у него, меньше вершка. Ятаган из-за пояса вынул. Дарий тож чалму свою тогда размотал. Взял Дарий ложку по примеру остальных, себе из большой мисы отложил. Послушать Кали, так греческое кушанье пастицио руками и неможно было есть. Было оно под корочкой запечёной, с томлёной в соку бараниной внутри. Понизу лежали трубки с галушечного теста, начинённые сыром и яйцом.  
До того смачным, сытным оказалось иноземное блюдо, что Дарий, только ложку облизнув, голову и поднял. Оглядел нарядный дастархан, икнув. Стояли там блюда с финиками и семью видами греческого сыра, синими маслинами и сладкой баклавой «бюльбюль ювасы»... Но уж наелся он и глаза не могли на еду глядеть. Якуб, что рядом сидел, голову его к себе приклонил, на свои колени уложив. По макушке, по колким волосам ладонью огладил.  
\- Сподобалось, джаным?  
Он прикрыл глаза только — не хотелось говорить, так разомлел Дарко от пряной, обильной еды, от тепла чужого рядом. Открыв глаза, увидел он над собою полускрытое тенями лицо Якуба. Запах кедра и мускуса на нагретой коже стал будто сильнее, и зажмурился Дарко, его вдыхая.  
Спустя время припомнил козак, что давно вызнать хотел. Заговорил, ленивую негу превозмогая:  
\- Был я давеча на невольничьем рынке... хаджу одного сопровождал. Есть у меня к вам, дивчины, пытание. Отчего считаются черкешенки самолучшим товаром на Эсир Пазары? Чем так хороши они, что по тысяче золотых дукатов стоят?  
\- Любят их издавна турки, - подняла глаза Изабель. - Первой женой султана Сулеймана черкешенка была. И в Крыму татарская знать их всё жёны берет.  
\- А знаешь ли, почему так? - отвела прядь волос от лица Калима. - Умеют черкесы так делать, чтобы лица их дев оспа не уродовала. Во всей Европе женщины мушки на лица изрытые лепят, масками прикрываются. А черкешенке и нужды в этом нет. Говорят, берут знахарки их гной больного оспой и тремя связанными иголками в разные места дитин колют. Чтобы смешался он с кровью — тогда не станут болеть.  
\- А часта ли тут оспа? - Дарко тогда спросил. Оксану вспомнил из паланки, кою не пожелал взять за себя висельник Макар.  
\- Так каждые полвека, хозяйка говорит, - поёжилась Изабель. - Мечеть шех-заде Мехмеда в районе Фатих о том напоминает — ведь помер сын хасеки Хуррем от оспы проклятой.  
\- Хочешь, покажу тебе её, Дарющ? - огладил по щеке Якуб. - Плиткой с красным и синим орнаментом отделана изнутри мечеть — а сколько там света! Как всякое творение Синана, она совершенна. Под полом есть бассеин — тому летом там прохладно, а зимой, как согреют воду, тепло...  
Поднял Дарко глаза, улыбнулся товарищу благодарно — на мечеть шех-заде поглядеть он был не прочь. Имя Мимара Синана, что её строил, и в Речи Посполитой известно было.

***

Хлопнула Кали звонко в ладоши. Распахнулись двери и вбежали в покои три мальчика-подлетка — один с персидской трёхструнной кеманчой и смычком, другой — с щипковым барбетом, третий же с двумя небольшими барабанами-дарбуками под мышками. Уселись те прямо на пол в одном углу — во тьме их было едва различить. Раздались, все учащаясь, удары ладонью по натянутой коже барабанов — и Калима поднялась, выпрямилась во весь свой высокий рост, едва заметно бёдрами покачивая. Смотрел на неё сквозь полуприкрытые веки Дарко — как блестит цепка, свисающая с её полупрозрачных шальвар, как покачивается на ней прикраса-тюльпан из красных каменьев в тонкой оправе. А Якуб уши ему руками накрыл, голову назад запрокинул:  
\- Ну, гляди. Хиба не хороша?  
Наклонился и задул свечи, что перед ними прямо стояли — так сгустился сильнее расцвеченный огоньками полумрак.  
Тонкая, обвитая лиловой шалью талия у Кали переходила в сочную, налитую грудь — ледь не вырывалась та из выреза шёлковой тесной горсетки. Как стала Калима вертеться на месте, постукивая одной ногой в сафьянце о ковёр — взметнулись её волосы чёрным, душным смерчем, пахнущим санталом. Тянулись вверх тонкие руки, звенели и сталкивались браслеты из серебряной проволоки, что привозили из Мардина мастера искусства телкари.  
Смотрел ещё Дарий. Выгнулась гибкая спина, как откинулась Кали назад — так, что нити золота в её волосах легли на толстый ворс хорасанского ковра. Острые соски темнели под лёгкой газовой тканью. Губы потемнели тоже, карминным румянцем окрасились щёки. Но вот выпрямилась, сбросила шаль, прикрывающую чуть выпуклый снизу живот с кроваво-красным гранёным карбункулом в пупке. Застучали громко давулы и начала Калима справжний свой танец. Стала раскачивать и зазывно вскидывать бёдра — да только главным зрелищем был нагой и смуглый её живот...  
Как только человек звычайный мог так чрево своё изгибать — не мог понять Дарко. Твёрдо у него в этом месте было, неподатливо — ну ровно из сосны стругано.  
\- Видно, долгие годы Кали этому училась, - Якубу в темноте он шепнул. - Это ж сколько терпения надо, этак м'язами своими владеть? И не думал я, що таке можливо — покамест сам не увидел.  
Обнял его сзади за плечи Якуб и в место между затылком и шеей ткнулся горячими губами. Дивнувато это было от товарища, но Дарий смолчал. Може, захорошело Якубу от доброй компании да от вина...  
Дарий сам не шибко на вино налегал — плеснёт чуток и сильно водой разбавляет. Человеку, к питейным заведениям непривычному, швыдко захмелеть можно.  
Умолкла музыка — видно, подал янычар хлопчикам какой-то знак. Калима с раскрасневшимся лицом опустилась рядом на ковёр. После упала навзничь на пухлые бархатные подушки, обмахиваясь концом шали. Лоб у жинки блестел от выступившей испарины.  
\- Може, танец нашей Изабель теперь желаешь увидеть? Хороша и она. Будь ласка, покажи Дарию своё умение, - дивчину Якуб попросил.  
\- Отчего же нет? - улыбнулась, выгнула шею Изабель. - Арташес, а ну, «Александру» мне играйте!  
Задвигался смычок в руке Арташеса, и сразу же узнал Дарко мелодию, любимую греками на всём южном побережье Золотого Рога — от Галатского моста до развесёлых рыбных таверен района Фенер. Озорными были слова той песни — про дерзкую и ветреную девчонку, что ускользает из рук, словно хвостатая саламандра.  
Вскочила Изабель, взяла тихо позвякивающий бубен, подняв высоко над головой. И как примется выплясывать, плавно покачивая станом! Совсем не такой была эта девочка, как искушённая персиянка Калима. Кружилась, звонко смеясь, разбросав руки в стороны — только реял подол голубого платья. Завесившись ровно текущими каштановыми волосами, поводила голым гладким плечиком. Притворно удивляясь, лицом своим подвижным играла. Словно она и есть противная Александра, что ловко взбирается вверх по прибрежной насыпи, подобрав юбки. Только крест католический на ленте дело портил.  
Стал хлопать себя по ляжкам Дарко в такт биению барабанов — так захватила простая, понятная мелодия и танец этой дивчины.  
\- Приятно тебе, Дарющ, смотреть на неё? - снова Якуб спросил.  
\- Так. А не змерзне голуба? Плечи вон голые совсем. У меня мураши ползут, а она? Ковдру бы ей, чи шо.  
И вправду нежарко было Дарию — уж пали ночные росы, и воздух наполнился сильным благоуханием сада.  
Засмеялся от слов его Якуб, потрепал Дарка по затылку. Кали же так от регота закатилась, что аж дышать не могла — ровно забавное что ляпнул Хилчевский.  
\- Мыслю, кончены на сегодня танцы, - отсмеявшись, Калима сказала. - Чего ещё возжелаете, Якуб-эфенди? Какие будут повеления?  
\- А... наргиле тащите, девки, - махнул рукой янычар. - Арташес, выйдите все вон.  
Затворили двери с той стороны хлопцы-музыканты. А Калима с Изабель поставили на вытканное на ковре персиянское «древо жизни» три прихотливых сосуда с извивающимися змеями трубок. И про змей-то правильно он подумал — бо всамделе были те покрыты узорчатой, плотно прилегающей чешуёй... Дарко потрогал даже — гадюча шкура, как есть.  
\- Помню я, что не хотел ты сызнова к зелью привыкать. - обернулся к нему Якуб. - Ну так, може, один-то раз дозволишь показать тебе, как наргиле наше пьётся?  
Пожал тут плечами Хилчевский — не знал он, как и быть. Да любопытство пересилило.  
\- Нехай, - решился козак. - Показывай.  
Смотрел он, как льёт в цветной сосуд Якуб не воду — но розовое кипрское вино. После берёт из шкатулки пригоршню, смачивает, мнёт в пальцах. Это чтобы липким сделался турецкий томбак, схожим на густое варення с мёдом. Рядом раздались щелчки кресала — это Изабель высекала огонь над горшком с дубовыми углями.  
Вмяла в резную чашу и Кали свой массил, пропитанный мёдом. Изабель кончила с этим раньше, и уж, горку небольшую сделав, положила на вершину щипцами тлеющий уголёк. А после взяла медный колпак и накрыла сверху всё.  
\- Теперь обождать полагается, - Дарку она разъяснила. - Недолго, чтобы сверху только томбак схватился. Дымно тлеет он — для того сверху колпак и одевают.  
Но были в том колпаке отверстия крохотные — и через них начал скоро сизый, едкий дым сочиться. Зажмурил от этого Дарко глаза — а Якуб к себе его притянул, за плечи обнял, подбородком уткнулся в шею.  
\- Буду учить тебя, как меня когда-то Калима учила, - так посулил. - С непривычки дым наргиле сильным может быть — голова почнёт болеть ещё.  
Сквозь сизую, плавающую в воздухе завесу дыма не мог он различить лица Кали. Только смех её слышал — хрипловатый, низкий. Якуб дышал ему в шею, носом уткнувшись, будто и Дарий был иттрами надушенный. Поперёк живота лежала его рука, горячим пекла и сквозь сорочку. И давешние почутия вернулись снова — тягучей болью где-то в теле, сильной сухостью во рту. Горящими, как в лихоманке, скулами.  
\- Джаным... шекерим, - шептал тот, жарким дыханием обдавая.  
Только хуже от этого делалось Дарку. Ажно стон невольный сорвался с уст. А высвободиться из рук якубовых словно недоставало сил, до того сладкой была неизведанная боль.  
\- Якуб! Ради Аллаха, - недовольно цыкнула языком Кали. - О чём мы с тобой говорили, дурья твоя башка?  
Тот примолк — только слышал Дарко его вздохи за спиною.  
Вынули девки из бархатного заглубления шкатулки по красноватому коралловому мундштуку. Якуб потянулся, взял тоже, да на конец длинной трубки наргиле насадил. И пальцы у него подрагивали, когда поднёс мундштук к лицу и крепко затянулся. Дарий только услышал, как забулькал конец трубки, что плавал в вине — мягче так табачный дым делался, говорят. Взяли турки привычку упиваться ароматным дымом наргиле у соседей, персов из державы сефевидов — а от кого персы, бис его знает.  
\- Иди сюда, ну, - позвал Якуб между затяжками. - Рот открой, Дарий... да не хвилюйся. Ничего дурного тебе не сделаю.  
Забулькал он наргиле, и розовое вино поднялось с пузырями в померанчевом сосуде. А потом взял его Якуб за шею и губами к удивлённо раскрытому рту приник. Выдохнул прямо Дарку в рот клубы горячего, терпкого дыма. Аж занемел Хилчевский, до того на лобзание это было схоже. А Якуб отстранился и снова сунул мундштук себе между зубов. Вдохнул теперь сам.  
\- Что, нравится тебе наргиле? - из-под ресниц, глядя он спросил. - Ещё желаешь?  
Кивнул Дарко — так ведь едва распробовал. А что от такого манера дуреет, как от крепкого вина, это не сказал.  
Сколько-то длилось это наваждение: вот смыкаются их губы и чует Дарко в самой гортани горечь дыма. Вот отпускает его товарищ — ошалевшего от дивных поцелунков, от табака, от музыки из соседних покоев, звоном сагат отдающейся в ушах. Девки, что с ними сидели, и не видны были за плотным, синеющим дымом. Только смех их и приглушённые разговоры Дарий слышал.  
Но тут поднялась Изабель, наргиле, стоящие на ковре, обошла.  
\- Отдай ты его нам, Якуб. Дарий нынче наш гость — беседою обещала его развлечь. Пойдём, в саду посидим с тобою, - ласково обратилась она к Дарию. - Вижу, уж нехорошо тебе от дыма.  
На товарища-янычара покосился Дарко — но тот рукой махнул, идите, мол. Надел тогда Хилчевский сызнова кафтан, полотнище чалмы вкруг головы обернул. Взяла его Изабель за руку и увела прочь из покоев, Якуба с Кали там одних залишив. Что же — оно было и понятно, с коханкой своей товарищ наодынци остаться хотел...

***

А пока сидели в резной альтанке, в тёплые верблюжьи ковдры завернувшись, многое Дарко про девок узнал. Да такого, что душе его созвучно было — ведь и Кали, и молоденькая Изабель обе в полон турчинами взяты были. Не по своей воле здесь, в Константинополе.  
Кали тринадцать лет назад пленили — вскоре, как вошла победоносная османская армия в Багдад, отрешив его от государства Сефевидов. А как в Инстанбул привезли — на третий день хозяйке, Лефтерии и продали. Сама ходила с кетхюдой-мусульманином на Эсир Пазары опытная баба. Никому выбор девушек не доверяла. Ведь бакшиш ей девы приносили, и немалый — такую ночь, как сегодня, не каждый в Константинийе себе позволить мог...  
И в первые годы тосковала смертно Калима по своей Персии. А сейчас-то так уже обвыклась, что и язык подзабыла свой — как заговорит, слова с турецкими мешаются.  
После услышал Дарий и самой дивчины сумную историю.  
Родилась Изабель в далёком гишпанском городе Альмерия. Дивчинкой десятилетней схватили её на берегу берберские пираты. Часто они на побережье за добычей наведывались — в прибрежные рыбацкие деревушки. Бо ненасытная столица османского государства всегда требовала ещё больше — амбры, мехов, вин, прекрасных юных женщин...  
Продали и её на Эсир Пазары — и первые три года была дивчинка джарийе в доме старого бея. А как помер тот — вдова всех прежних рабов гуртом продала. Так увидела Изабель на рынке Лефтерия — взяла, цену торговцу ишаками перебив.  
Долго говорили они — хотя, больше-то Дарко слушал. Ведь кому расскажет девка из таверны, как важко ей на свете живётся? Кому откроет неизбывную тоску по отцу и матери, навсегда потерянной родине? Сердце всё будто выплакивала Изабель, когда на плече у него ревела. Можно было это — ведь вся ночь у неё выкуплена была. Так-то красноносой, непривабливой на глаза гостям не покажешься.  
Строго их держала старуха Лефтерия — учила, как лучше голод мужской утолить, как плод нежеланный вытравить. А воли никакой не было девкам. Всё, что видели они — четыре стены в таверне, деревья в магнолиевом саду да кюлийе Эйюпа-эфенди, видную с холмов.  
\- Да мы ещё ничего, хорошо устроились, - улыбалась сквозь слёзы Изабель. - У Лефтерии на широкую ногу всё поставлено. Лучшие блюда, вина, кого попало хлопцы-вышибалы не пускают. Знаю я уже в лицо всех, кто приходит, привычки их помню. А бабка нас вон одевает, как султанш, ты посмотри. Таверну из камня выстроила — пусть хоть весь Фенер дотла выгорит, она стоять будет...  
Так их в тёмный предутренний час и застал вышедший в сад Якуб: Дарко на скамье сидел, голову Изабель себе в колени уложив. По волосам дивчину гладил.  
\- Машалла! Я уж решил, в паломничество тоже вы отправились. Нейдёте назад уж сколько времени. А вы вон как угнездились.  
Вышла тут к беседке и Кали, из неё янычара за руку вывела. Зашептала ему что-то — да с обличием сердитым, негодующим. На Дарка кинула взгляд — и снова покачала головой, с жаром объясняя что-то Якубу. Но упрямой была складка меж сведённых бровей — не соглашался Якуб Темрен со своею коханкой.  
Сказала тогда Калима смурная:  
\- Скоро уж рассвет. Покидают таверну гости — и вам, Дарий, пора идти.  
\- Идём, Дарющ, - поманил к себе Якуб. - Заплатил я бабке Лефтерии сполна, ничто нас здесь не держит. Доволен ли ты походом в таверну?  
Не знал, как ответить лучше, Дарко. Посмотрел в исполненные надеждой карие очи — и кивнул.  
\- Дякую, Якуб-эфенди. Хорошо я время провёл.  
\- Прощай, Дарий, - опустила Кали глаза. - Даст Аллах, увидимся ещё — но навряд ли.  
\- Зачем говоришь так? - гневно раздул ноздри Якуб. - Ещё придём!  
Изабель молча обняла, привстав на цыпочки, чтоб дотянуться.  
\- Пусть хорошо у тебя всё будет. Да хранит тебя Господь.  
После вывел заспанный Баграм вороного жеребца. Уселись они с Якубом на прежний манер.  
\- А хочешь, в море искупаемся, а? - полуобернулся тот, как зарысил жеребец по дороге. - Халич на рассвете посмотришь.  
\- Можно. Отчего ж нет? - согласился Хилчевский. Обхватил его за пояс, а Якуб аж задрожал отчего-то, выдохнул судорожно.  
\- О, Аллах, - пробормотал янычар себе под нос, - ты всемогущ. Что же мне делать?  
Видно, что-то терзало его товарища — да спросить о том не смел Дарко.

***

Стреножив вороного, оставил Якуб его объедать стебли сочного портулака на каменистом склоне. Рассвета ещё не было, но ночная тьма рассеялась, став туманной мглой. Тут застучали во всей округе давулы, и раздался в тишине возглас муэззинов с высоких башен, многоголосое: «А-аллаху акба-ар!»  
Сел тут на пятки янычар, повернувшись к морю спиной, стал совершать утренний намаз о двух ракятах, прижимаясь к серому камню лбом. Подымался, стоя на коленях, ладони обращал к небу — и снова поклоны бил. Перекрестил себя и Дарко, произнёс одними губами «Господи, помилуй, спаси, сохрани». Може, не забыл его Боженька — а с умыслом такие испытания даёт?  
Но вот кончилась молитва Сабах, поднялся на ноги Якуб.  
\- Бежим вниз! - азартно он рукой махнул. - Давай наперегонки!  
И как припустили они с высокого, крутого холма к белой пене прибоя! Длинное полотнище позади янычарской шапки Якуба трепетало, как воинский прапор. Полы его долармы раздуло ветром — распахнулись они широко, как крылья птицы.  
\- А-аааа! - заорал во всю глотку Дарий, опьянев от чувства свободы, руки раскинув. Ветер свистел в ушах, ноги чуть завязали в мягком песке, как сбежал он к самой кромке воды.  
\- Скидай всё, пошли купаться! - крикнул Якуб. И первым гудзики из больших петель вынимать стал. Брякнула оземь янычарская шапка с золочёным очельем, зарылась в песчаный холм костяная рукоять ятагана.  
Дарий тож швыдко раздеваться стал — в море-то ведь ни разу не окунался, цикаво было. Снял уж Дарко через голову сорочку, оставшись в одних только шароварах. Тогда и увидел, как ослепительно вспыхнул на востоке первый солнечный луч. Золотой край солнца показался над горизонтом и всё вокруг вмиг обрело краски. Вода стала густо-синей, как дорогая фарба с лазурного камня. Ярко-розовыми — пышные заросли тамариска наверху песчаной гряды.  
\- Иди сюда, Дарющ! - помахал ему руками Якуб, стоя уже по плечи в воде.  
Зайдя в море, сразу покрылся мурашами Дарий — холодным был залив в начале вересня, ажно икры сводило. Волна подобралась исподволь, вздулась горбом и плеснула в лицо, окатив брызгами. Солоно сделалось на губах, и крепко зажмурился он, бо защипало очи.  
После лёг Дарко на воду и короткими гребками поплыл — как в речке, бывало. Чудово было столь лёгким, бесплотным себя ощутить! В морской воде всякое движение легче было. Сделав глубокий вздох, головою вниз он нырнул — и широко раскрытыми глазами увидел россыпь белёсых ракушек на дне. Вьющихся меж разлохмаченных лент водорослей подвижных рыбок.  
А как вынырнул на поверхность да отдышался — опрокинулся козак на спину, руками да ногами чуть шевеля. В небо, по краю зелёное, глядеть стал. Даже не верилось Хилчевскому, что с ним это всё видбувается. И всамделе купается он в заливе Золотой Рог в стороне турецкой.  
Долго ему так дозволил пробыть Якуб — покачиваясь на волнах, не думая вовсе ни о чём. Слышал Дарко только мерный плеск волны и писк чаек. Потом очнулся от этого оцепенения, поплыл к берегу — далеко его, оказывается, отнесло.  
\- Дарющ! - увидел его Якуб, обрадовался. Тот стоял в воде, и пена окатывала его до самой шеи, как прибивала к берегу волна.  
Доплыл Дарко до того, что на твёрдую почву можно было ногами стать. Тут-то и увидел, что товарищ его стоит в море нагой по пояс. Поглядел на густую чёрную шерсть на груди, сквозь кою розовые соски проступали — и не смог отвести глаз. А как поднял голову, подойдя — так на жадный взгляд якубов наткнулся. Смотрел тот на губы Дарию, сглатывая, и кадык прокатывался по шее.  
Вышел Дарко из воды по бёдра — а Якуб ближе шагнул, руки ему опустил на плечи.  
\- О, Аллах... Не могу я больше, джаным. Не могу!  
Сказал — и, взяв его за шею, губами Дарку в рот впился. Коротким, сильным, голодным поцелуем — так, что будто дух вышибло из него. А как схватил его Якуб рукой между ног — так и понял козак, что за место у него ныло да болело. Бо хер его выгнутый, стоячий сжимал Якуб Темрен сквозь мокрый, облепивший шёлк. И так желанно, сладостно это было, что запрокинул Дарко голову и на поцелуй его ответил. Обнял, тесно к себе прижал, бедром чуя большой и твёрдый, настойчиво трущийся об него елдак.  
Как же хотел его Якуб! Целовал с такой страстью, что губы заболели. Тело его ласкал-оглаживал, зад вожделенно сжимал обеими руками, тискал. Развернулся, к берегу стал пятиться Хилчевский, чтоб из воды-то им выйти — так очутились на гладкой полосе, которую лизал прибой.  
Дарий, за нижнюю губу укусив, взялся за напряжённый его хер, ощупал. Тяжёлый тот был в руке, ладный собой, длинный. И таким долгим, вымученным стоном отозвался Якуб, что толкнул его в грудь Дарко и на мокрый песок завалил.  
Что творит он — даже и не думал Хилчевский. Одного только хотелось — ещё целовать, не отрываясь. Всовывать ему между бёдер, мощные предплечья к земле придавив. Стонал под ним глухо янычар, глаза закатывались у Якуба, как тёрся его хрен о дарков живот.  
Нашарил тот как-то конец шнурка и шаровары Дарию распустил. Залез под бечеву и как начнёт его щупать... Да так хтиво, зад волосатый широкими ладонями лаская. Задыхающимся голосом еле выговаривая:  
\- Хайятым... нефесим, биртанем!  
Значит: «жизнь моя», «моё дыхание», «единственный мой» — эти-то слова он понимал...  
Задурел от ласк этих Дарко. Крепко в губы его поцеловал, рукой бесстыдно за елду ухватил — тут же и почуял, как горячим сквозь шелка прожгло. Только два раза потёрся он о Якуба своим — и померк перед глазами свет, долгой судорогой всё тело прошило.  
Сколько лежали они так, распластавшись бок о бок на песке, Бог его знает. Волной окатывало ноги и живот, чтобы медленно схлынуть. Даже чутка пошевелиться Хилчевский не мог. А Якуб и сейчас за руку держал, будто отпустить совсем боясь.  
Но исподволь наполняла всё его существо смутная тоска. Бо какой же Якуб ему товарищ, коли закоханый он в Дарка? Слова такие ведь только от сердца говорят. Ох, негарно это было — что не смог Хилчевский себя утримать. Как те утомлённые долгим воздержанием паломники, о которых Якуб нещодавно толковал...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ат Мейданы —** Ипподром, буквальный перевод византийского названия этого места.  
>  **Ода —** янычарское общежитие.  
>  **Фирман —** официальный указ правящего лица (султана, хана, шаха).  
>  **Чорбаши —** янычарский полковник. Буквально это слово означало «повар». Впрочем, все чины в оджаке, кроме самых высших, были на пищевую тематику.  
>  **Джюлюс бахшиш —** со времён Баязида II (сына завоевателя Константинополя) существовал обычай, согласно которому вступавшие на престол султаны должны были одаривать янычар деньгами. Со временем он превратился в своеобразную дань правителей янычарскому корпусу, из-за которого казна порой сильно опустошалась (если смена власти происходила часто).  
>  **Дивит —** писарский футляр, содержащий перо и чернильницу. Носился подчинёнными кятиба на поясе.  
>  **Эйялет —** административная единица в Османской Империи, соответствует провинции.  
>  **Карамюрсель —** двухмачтовое грузовое судно, окрашенное в чёрный цвет. Европейцы называли его карамуссал.  
>  **Усьма —** растение, которое в Речи Посполитой называлось вайда красильная. Используя в числе прочих ингредиентов его сок, ткани окрашивали в синий цвет. Однако, на востоке сок усьмы использовался для лучшего роста бровей и ресниц.  
>  **Джума-намаз —** пятничная молитва, самая главная на неделе.  
>  **Люлеташи —** белый поделочный камень сепиолит, представляющий собой окаменевшие минералы.  
>  **Барзах —** мусульманский аналог Чистилища, где души ждут Судного Дня.  
>  **Ибрагим Дели —** «Безумный Ибрагим». Такое прозвище султан получил потому, что ввиду 17-летнего одиночного заточения в павильоне Кафес действительно стал невменяем. Слово Кафес буквально означает «клетка».  
>  **Дильзис —** особая категория дворцовых рабов, которые были немыми или глухонемыми (при этом нередко обучены грамоте).  
>  **Табут —** гроб.  
>  **Кардешим —** сестрёнка/братишка.  
>  **Севгилим —** дорогой (с оттенком любимого).  
>  **Кюлийе —** комплекс сооружений, обычно включающий мечеть, медресе, хаммам, фонтаны, приют для старых и немощных. Возводилось кюлийе обычно на деньги богатого человека, которые тот жертвовал безвозмездно, получая в ответ благодарность единоверцев.  
>  **Сагаты —** маленькие (сантиметра 2 в диаметре) металлические тарелочки, прикрепленные к бечеве с двух сторон. Одевались на пальцы и использовались как звуковое сопровождение танца.  
>  **Красив, как Юсуф —** считалось, что пророку Юсуфу Аллах дал половину красоты Адама, остальную же распределил между всеми людьми. В христианской традиции красота Юсуфа упоминается в библейской истории про Иосифа и жену Потифара. У Томаса Манна есть про это замечательная книжка «Иосиф и его братья».  
>  **Бюльбюль ювасы —** «гнездо соловья».  
>  **Мимар Синан —** самый известный османский архитектор, который в начале своей карьеры был янычаром. Султан Сулейман Кануни заметил его способности, когда в походе нужно было в очень краткие сроки построить мост через реку.  
>  **Фенер —** район на южном берегу Золотого Рога, получивший называние от греческого «фанари» — маяк. Греки, населявшие район, традиционно назывались фанариотами.  
>  **Шекерим —** мой сладкий.  
>  **Ракят —** последовательность молитвенных движений и поз, составляющая цикл. Каждый намаз из пяти предписывает определённое число ракятов.  
>  **Иншалла —** говорят, когда что-то задумывают, и хотят чтобы это исполнилось.  
>  **Машалла —** выражение восторга или удивления. В обоих словах присутствует обращение к Аллаху.  
> 


	13. Chapter 13

Проснулся Дарко дрожащим от сырости — так и тянуло ей от оконного проёма. Поднялся он с тюфяка своего, подошёл в исподнем к двойной решётке. А та наощупь мокрая, и разглядеть ни дидька не можно за ней — бо туман. Только видно, что лист платана снаружи прилип — жёлто-бурый на длинном черенке.  
Снял он с крюков резные ставни и затворил их. Что же, вот и осень пришла в Истанбул — третья его осень в турецком полоне...  
Свечи в стенных изразцовых нишах ещё не догорели — чёрные фитильки плавали в прозрачных лужах воска. Джафер-ага как-то растолковал Дарку, как топить здешний камин — самое время сейчас спробовать было. Повернул он костяную рукоять, что открывала печную вьюшку. Лучину зажжённую поднёс — язычок пламени так и тянулся трепетно вверх. Заглянул внутрь — а железная труба вся блестит, вычищена от сажи. Видно, долго корпели над ней дворцовые евнухи минувшей весною.  
Стал вынимать Хилчевский из ларя тонко наколотые ольховые поленья. Да таким манером укладывать: ряд вдоль, а ряд поперёк, чтоб пламя-то между ними могло разгуляться. Не напихивал, как в печную топку. В серёдку этого колодца всыпал сухой щепы и листьев, что хранились в горшке с притёртой крышкой. Сразу и занялся огонь, затрещал за кованой решёткой. Хорошо пахли горящие поленья, горький дымок шёл от скрученных листьев ольхи. Тут Дарий, наконец, согрелся — от ласкового тепла, что волнами шло от печи.  
Пришло время ополоснуть лицо и шею водой из рукомойника, привычно натереть зубы веточкой мисвака — из малой связки Дарко их брал, ниткой перетянутой. Зручно было это — не нужно отплевываться потом от соли. И до смаку он дуже звык.  
После стало можно трохи приоткрыть ставни, воздуха свежего впустить. Муэззин на ближнем минарете во всю силу своей лужёной глотки выкрикивал последний эзан. Слышал Дарко, из слепцов их набирали — дабы с высоты не пялились на жинок во внутренних дворах конаков. Венцемил с того смеялся: навпаки, говорил, слепнут хлопцы от жиночей красы, как на родине звонари завжди глохнут. Пожартувать тот ох любил — даже и рабом на будивництве привычку эту не оставил.  
Осенил себя крестным знамением козак. Губами едва шевеля, оченаш принялся читать. Отходил он потрохи уже после будивництва — вспомнил тут, что перед трапезой с куренными они Богу молились, и лишь потом за ложку брались.

***

Запахнув на себе кафтан и перетянув как следует поясом, приготовился Дарко наблюдать привычное шествие — как люди падишаха выезжают в Эдирне. Их было ещё не видно, но зато слышно: цокали о камень конские копыта, бряцали о заклёпки на бёдрах рукояти сабель и мушкетов, позвякивала сбруя. Тявкали и нетерпеливо подскуливали собаки.  
Из многослойной кисеи тумана первым показался высокий, с орлиным носом шикер-агалары — начальник султанской охоты. Тёмно-синие богатые его одежды были искусно вышиты серебряной нитью; виски також благородным серебром отливали. Пышный плюмаж на шапке из перьев цапли покачивался, как переступал его конь. И до того гарно тот турок смотрелся в седле — ну хоть ты портрет с него пиши.  
Вот прошли через первый двор янычары орта загарджи с легконогими гончими на поводу. За ними — султанские рабы с собаками породы акбаши, кои умели брать крупного зверя. Громадные псины словно выплывали из ниоткуда — кудлатые, дымчато-серые, сливающиеся с туманом. Дальше следовали люди с палево-рыжими кангалами — любимцами пастухов. Баяли, кангалы могли без труда догнать волка и отбить украденное хозяйское добро.  
Сокольничьи важно ехали шагом. Это чтоб не тревожить покой накрытой клобуком птицы, что восседала, вцепившись в кожаную рукавицу когтями.  
Дарко втянул ноздрями — пахло осенней гнилью и прелью, лошадьми и мокрой пёсьей шерстью — трохи схоже на сечевой майдан. Только прилипчивой вони берёзового дёгтя недоставало.  
Порядком насмотревшись на это всё, розумел козак, отчего подданные зовут падишаха «Авджи». Охотником тот и вправду был перш за всё — а османским султаном уж потом. Дюжие хлопцы-бостанджи с ног валились после целого дня с Мехмедом — до того он их, бывало, загоняет. То матрак, то стрельба из лука, а то кулачный бой. Юный падишах терпеть не мог душных галерей Топкапы, где его мать за чашкой кахве смещала и назначала первых лиц государства. Султанские покои, роскошные павильоны Четвёртого двора — Багдадский, Реванский, або Ифтарие не влекли Мехмеда. В садах Гюльхане под стенами дворца любил тот время проводить.  
Усмехнулся невесело Дарий — сказал бы ему раньше кто, что султаном османским будет цикавитись. А вышло вот как — поневоле любовался он здалека неугомонным мальчишкой. Давно заживший выпуклый шрам надвое делил лоб десятилетнего султана. Евнухи шептали: это власный татко, безумный султан Ибрагим, в дитинстве швырнул его в бассеин. Выхватил прямо из рук Турхан — хорошо, слуги дворцовые подоспели, не дали захлебнуться шех-заде.  
А Дарий-то к своему всё мыслями возвращался. К небожу Карпу вот, наприклад. Лет девять ныне сравнялось мальцу, поди. Да и шрамина на темени от сабли ляшьей тож вряд ли когда пропадёт.  
Где-то сейчас нелькин сынок? Чекает еще свого дядька? Ох, не зря ж тогда с оговоркою обещал навестить паланку Дарий. Как знал будто наперёд.

***

Сонная громада Алай Мейданы была вся окутана белёсым туманом. Крики чаек, пронзительные, тоскливые, дратували Дарка. И без того было ему маятно. Ведь не приходил до него никто, кроме редких жалобщиков — так-то всё приходилось самотно сидеть в покоях.  
Якуб Темрен, товарищ его, всё не шёл у Хилчевского из головы.  
Как же привязался он к Якубу — каждый день, что не виделись, пропащим был, унылым. Всё вспоминал, как гуляли вместе, смеялись, суперечки шутливые заводили. Да как беседы вели — добре было с янычаром порассуждать, досвидом поделиться. А уж сколько знал всего Якуб, как рассказать умел — заслушаешься. Авжеж, в дворцовой школе Эндерун других и не держали.  
Уж вторую седмицу не навещал тот, не слал хаджу Абдул-Хамида. И не мог его Дарко за то винить.  
После того, что сталось на берегу, разладилось всё у них. Как и всякому осману, любов по принуждению Темрену была огидна. Дарий-то с ним тогда доехал до самого Алай Мейданы, ни словечка ни сказав. На прощание не обнял. Тошно ему было от себя-зрадника. Якуб всё понял — лицом помертвев, кивнул и вскочил в седло.  
Страшился Дарий, что уж больше никогда его не увидит. Хиба станет бравый янычар терпеть, как раб гяур с него знущается? Но не знал Хилчевский, как тут быть, чем дело поправить. Дуже сумувал только по товарищу своему.  
И как можно слепым дурнем таким быть? Уж обхаживал Якуб Дарка — иные и с наречёнными своими так не поводятся. Как вспоминал Хилчевский его поцелунки, сбивчивые признания шёпотом — так снова вздыхал тяжко.  
Теперь-то зрозумил Дарий, чем так незадоволена была Калима. Жинки, они проницательней. Знать, могла предречь та уж заране, чем дело скончится — потому и намагалась отговорить давнего товарища. Но куда там.  
Шкода было Дарку, что так больно ранил того, кто добро ему делал. Щиро желал он Якубу, чтоб и тот своего человека тоже сыскал. Такого, с которым рука об руку всю жизнь бы хотел пройти. Хлопца с оджака, коего купу лет знает. Або дружину верную — ведь были у Якуба и женщины, не чурался он их.  
Ну, а коли не схочет Дарка больше видеть — так на то воля Божья, так Хилчевский себя уговаривал. Хоть и сам как в воду опущенный ходил. 

***

Как-то раз давешний евнух из Каира, что кятибом к нему приставлен был, у Дарка в покоях прибирался. Начищал всё мокрой ветошью с горчичным порошком. Свежей белизной тюфяк его застилал, приносил просушенные одеяла. Поговорить с ним Дарко любил — образованнейшими людьми были скопцы из девширме, сызмальства обучаемые в дворцовой школе. Во всякий закуток Топкапы вхожие, иные поболе пашей и визирей знали.  
\- А ты, Дарий, к какому народу принадлежишь? Какой язык родной тебе? - Джафер-ага спросил, коренцы книг ганчиркою обтирая.  
\- Так... с королевского народа, як то кажуть. Мовой говорю руськой, - отозвался он.  
\- Руськой, как наша благословенная валиде? - прищурил евнух удлинённые кохлем очи.  
\- Так.  
\- Однако, не привык ты к нашим обычаям, как в своё время Турхан-султан. Вольным можешь сделаться, ежели примешь учение Пророка — Гасан-ага правду тебе говорил. Ан нет, ты всё держишься своей веры. Стало быть, надеешься выбраться с султанских земель и до дому вернуться?  
Поскрёб шею Дарко — возразить было нечего.  
\- Что, дёру дать думаешь из султанской столицы? Отсюда, из Алай Мейданы? - рассмеялся тот, на него глянув.  
Дийсно, жарт смешной был.  
Понурился Дарко:  
\- Знаю, що це цилком неможливе. От татар, бывало, люди с полону возвращались. А от султана чтоб — ни.  
\- Так, да не так, шакирд, - задумчиво посмотрел евнух куда-то вдаль. - Мыслю, с людьми из Священной Римской Империи або с венецианцами ты разговоров не вёл...  
\- Не встречал я жодного человека из земель круля Фердинанда, - кивнул Хилчевский. - Да и подданных дожа где сыщешь в Истанбуле? Ведь ведут турецкие войска много лет осаду Кандии, что венецианцам принадлежит. При султане Ибрагиме ще начали. Ну так... чего ж не знаю я?  
\- Про московита Ивана Мошкина сотоварищи никогда не слышал? - поднял наведённые синеватые брови Джафер-ага. - Двести с лишним галерных гребцов утекли из столицы под его предводительством, галеас Апты-паши захватив. Да ещё фелюку близ берегов Сицилии. Было то десять лет назад — паша как раз возвращался от крепости Азак, кою не смогли добыть у донских казаков. В римской типографии Людовико Григнани летучие листки о побеге Мошкина изданы были — на итальянском и латыни. Так разошлась слава о дерзком побеге по всем державам.  
Ошеломлённо моргал Дарко, силясь понять.  
\- Это что же они... не напрямки через Босфор, а через Дарданеллы по Эгедениз?  
\- Верно, - улыбнулся краешком губ евнух. - Розумеешь, почему так?  
\- Отож, добре розумею, - посмурнел Дарко.  
Путь на северо-восток, через Крым, токмо новым пленом для русинов мог кончиться — бо ещё Сулейман Кануни объявил Чёрное море внутренним турецким озером. Не знал Хилчевский такого способа, чтоб через ханские земли обратно до Украины возвернуться. Разве... снять с шеи крест и тричи произнести, что нет Бога, кроме басурманского. Полоняники бывшие всё потурнаками были — и с жахом дивились на них козаки.  
\- Что же, добрались они до земель московского царя? - Дарий спытался.  
\- Посечены турецкими саблями, ранены стрелами янычар, сумели они как-то не помереть до порта в Мессине. Рим и Венецию видели беглецы, - краем следил за ним краем глаза Джафер-ага. - Королевство венгров и земли польские прошли — прежде, чем пасть в ноги повелителю русинов. Мыслишь, и тебе выпадет подобная удача?  
Крепко зажурился Дарко. А всё ж упрямая надежда не хотела умирать в нём. Гетьман войска запорожского вон тож два лета невзгоды терпел в турецком полоне. Языджи был, толмачом у тогдашнего капудан-паши. Жил в квартале Бейоглу, рядом с корабельней. Однако ж, на третий год до ридной неньки Богдан повернулся. А на расспросы людей досужих отвечал так: «Господь Бог меня из неволи вызволил».  
\- Справедлив закон Аллаха, и о ближнем всякий правоверный заботится — разве видел ты нищих попрошаек в Константинийе? - подал голос евнух, веничком ловко сметая с полок пыль. - Люди в этом дворце уж не глупей тебя, Дарий. Можно забыть, откуда ты родом, сызнова всё начать. Обучил бы тебя Гасан-ага правилам составления дефтеров. А с часом и сам бы ты кятибом янычарским сделался, должность это весьма почётная...  
И так схоже было оно с прельстивыми речами езуитов в коллегии — ажно фыркнул Хилчевский. Нет уж — схизматиком он был, в Схизме своей и помрёт.

***

В тот день дождь словно обрушился на Константинийе. По свинцовой кровле дровяного склада непрестанно лупило. Гром грохотал так, будто закованная в железо панцирная кавалерия шла в атаку сразу всем строем. Сквозь щели в ставнях виднелись отсветы молний.  
Топить печь во время дождя воспрещалось дворцовыми правилами — но Джафер-ага, пыхтя от натуги, втащил низенькую закрытую жаровню. Перед ней Дарий и сидел, разглядывая уродливо искажённое своё лицо в медной полированной крышке. Дышал сладким миндальным маслом, коим евнухи все комнаты окуривали. Грел замёрзшие ладони. Да справа-то не в том была, что зябко — це дрибница. Безрадостной была жизнь его тут, в султанском дворце.  
А, помнится, на будивництве о чём мечтал? На земле твёрдой стоять — не на холерных шатких подпорках. А ще чтоб сухо, тепло, да есть бы досыта. И что же теперь, пан Дариуш? Залез кот на сало и кричит — мени мало?  
Изводил он этак себя и и не мог зупинитись никак — бо не с кого больше и спрашивать. Что, хорошо ли теперь тебе, шибко вумный Дарко Хилчевский — когда все бажания сбылись? Совсем одному, чтоб не с кем и словом перемолвиться?  
Уж на какой угодно мове говорить он был согласный — с паном Езусом, бывало, на польской. С Якубом на турецкой. Только бы был товарищ — без него на чужбине совсем погано. Свитки в украшенных бирюзой серебряных футлярах, книги, что стопками лежали на выступах стен, не могли заменить живого голоса, утешить в смутку. Что же, самому с собою спилкуватися? Так скажут, с глузду съехал гяур.  
Со вздохом прикрыл очи Хилчевский, про себя Господу взмолился: «А дай ты мне, святый Боже, хоть какого избавления — пусть и трудным будет оно. Не оставь милостью своей.»

***

Разворачивая тугой свиток бережно, токмо краёв его касаясь, читал Дарий старовинны персидски вирши. На турецку мову сто лет как перекладенные, належали те перу Фирдевси. «Шех-наме» звались або «Книга царив». Говорил ему хаджа: без малого сорок лет писал Фирдевси эпос своего народа. Но тяжкий труд его при жизни оценен не был. Помер Хаким Абуль-Касым из Хорасана безвестным и вбогим.  
Расставил Дарий навколо себя полукруглых светильников из разноцветных малых стёклышек — хорошо так было лист видно. Персам подражая, штилем насталик выводил неведомый шакирд округлые литеры — Дарко доси так не умел. Простой тростниковый калам, поди, для того и не годился — занадто грубый.  
На мягких миндерах лёжа, под неумолчный шум дождя ох и добре было читать... До чего ж яскраво, выразно описывал тот перс муки молодого Саваша, коего домогалась подлая мачеха! Вслух он прочёл, чужими виршами любуясь:

Приблизила уста к его устам,  
Бесстыжая, забыла всякий срам. 

Не ожидал царевич поцелуя,  
Он покраснел, стыдясь и негодуя. 

«Меня, - подумал, - искушает бес,  
Но мне поможет властелин небес. 

Вовек не оскорблю отца обманом,  
Не заключу союза с Ахриманом.» 

Перелякано вздрогнул Дарко, громкий стук по оконной решётке услышав — видно, не в первый раз стучали. Отпустил он края свитка, и тотчас туго скрутился тот, за футляр завернувшись. Подошёл козак к решётке и глазам своим не поверил.  
Стоял там, на дворе, его знакомец янычар. Очелье шапки ярко блестело под дождём; сам же Темрен вымокший был до нитки. Червоный одяг майже бурякового колеру сделался.  
\- ...Якуб? - тихо позвал Дарко.  
\- Так кто ж ещё беспокоить тебя придёт, - грустно усмехнулся тот. Карие глаза его были сповнены суму, как дворцовый фонтан водою. Сам бледный, очи с красной каймой — будто мучило его что, глаз сомкнуть ночами не давало.  
\- Я... Якубе, чекав. Весь цей час, - прижался лицом к решётке Дарий. - Так долго тебя не было. Думал, уж всё. Набрыд пану янычару.  
Пречистая дева, как же худо было Дарку без Якуба — без улыбки товарища, без слов его приветных.  
\- Что, пустишь к себе, Дарющ? - криво тот усмехнулся, вытер рукавом мокрые усы.  
\- Входь! Застуду схватишь так, не дай Боже, - брякнул Дарко.  
Ну яка, к бису, застуда? Ведь часами несли свою стражу султанские охоронцы — в любую погоду, какую ниспошлёт Аллах.  
В коридоре послышались ахи и бормотание евнуха-привратника. Верно, хвилювався, что вымок господин. Знали все тут Якуба Темрена.  
А как растворилась дверь и зашёл Якуб — сначала стояли оба, как в землю вросли будто. Не выдержал первым Дарий — и, ближе шагнув, в объятия дурника этого сгрёб. Шапку, что мешалась, двома руками снял и наземь кинул. Мокрую его голову прижал к себе. Зажмурился, как Якуб стиснул его со всей силы, за спиной руки сцепил. Носом холодным уткнулся в шею.  
\- Ох... Думал, справлюсь с собой, сдюжу. И Кали говорила: не трогай ты его, ради Аллаха! А хаджа мой вот что присоветовал: «Слушай своё сердце, Ранжел, а не слова других людей.»  
Посмотрел ему прямо в очи янычар. Руку Даркову к груди своей прижал — поверх мокрого плаща.  
\- Не могу без тебя, джаным. Не люб я тебе, ну так... что ж тут поделаешь, - с трудом выговорил Якуб. - Другом стану — ежели позволенье дашь.  
Он губы покусал только, кивнул. Сам же думал оторопело: чи жартуешь ты, Якубе? Последняя-то их зустрич дружеской была — дали нема куды.

***

Особливо делу помогало, что роздягаться Якубу треба было — в мокром же ты не станешь сидеть. Совлёк с себя янычар тяжёлые одежды, в долгой рубахе да исподних штанах зоставшись. Просушить всё волглое было надобно — евнух в дверь сунулся, из рук ворох и забрал.  
На пол, на кылым персидский сели они подле жаровни. Якуб спочатку и говорить не мог. Всё смотрел ему в лицо, по отросшим волосам, по щеке щетинистой гладил. И рука дрожала у него.  
Знал Хилчевский, что не выйдет ниякой дружбы у них. Ить закоханый был Якуб, як та скажена собака. Три седмицы терпел и дале уж не вытримал.  
Но ведь и Дарку без него было невесело, что там говорить.  
Долго они просидели так, один одному пересказывая, как жили, что делали — всё тое время, что не виделись. Про Шех-наме и всё таке побалакали — много знал учёный евнухами из Багдада и Александрии янычар. Выявилось, что для штиля насталик и впрямь струмент особый нужен — перо о двадцати четырёх ослиных волосках, томар называемое. Чего только не выгадают люди.  
Тут евнухи и сниданок принесли. И от тихого стука в дверь ажно почервонел Якуб — будто непотребным они заняты чем. Смешно стало Дарку. А вот после... после-то уж ни.  
Приметил он, как засматривается на якубову мальчишескую улыбку. На мускулистые плечи, прикрытые белым муслином. Придвигается ближе невольно. Тело-то, распобовав, ещё желало вот этого сладкого, тягучего варення, что навить с ложки не ползёт... Бо добрым коханцем был Якуб — этого не отнять.  
Якуб, авжеж, не только не отодвигался — а сам потрохи тесней прижимался к нему. Ще полупрозрачные виноградинки с грозди брал губами, глаз с Дарка не сводя. Будто бы чуял всё, рожа окаянная.  
Потом на языке фарси Шех-наме стал ему рассказывать, бо учился и этому в Третьем дворе Топкапы. Цей фарси при дворе османов считался языком высокой поэзии. А Дарий-то вечно сам не свой до мов иноземных — хужей, чем наргиле, дурманили его незнакомые присловья, звучание их...  
Якуб же так читал старинные бейты, что очи сами закрывались. Голос его то гудел нежным шмелём, а то звенел от ярости — коли так треба было. Аж зубами скрипнул с досады Хилчевский. Черти бы взяли тех янычар с их гарным обличием та едукацией!  
Одни они сидели в уютном полумраке. Дождь всё так же бил по каменным плитам двора. Якуб теперь рукам воли не давал — но смотрел с такой страстной тоскою во взгляде, что глаза отводил Дарий. Ведь хотелось уступить, курво. Справди хотелось.  
Потому и сказал козак, с зевком потянувшись:  
\- Щось втомился я, бей-эфенди. Ночью плохо спалось.  
\- И сам уж пойти собирался, - пожал плечами Якуб, облизывая пересохшие губы. - То ж я так... проведать зашёл.  
Стукнул тут евнух в дверь. Передал с рук на руки просушенный плащ и прочий одяг. Неслышно за собой дверь затворил.  
\- Когда увидимся? - спросили одночасно они оба. Засмеялся от радости Якуб:  
\- Через три дни снова объявлюсь — уж придумаю, чем тебя потешить. Столь много ещё тебе показать хочу!  
Дарко только молча глаза вскинул — никак было не звыкнуть до такой заботы о своей особе.  
Зашнуровал Темрен на поясе малиновые шаровары. В рукава долармы руки вдел.  
\- Благодарю, что не выгнал. Дружба твоя очень важна мне, Дарющ.  
А сам за обе руки держит — хоть так дотронуться, раз инакше нельзя.  
Проводил его Хилчевский, затворил створы. У дверей стоя, выдохнул. На прощанье обнялись, так у него аж хрен дёрнулся стоячий. Хорошо, под кафтаном не видно. От она дружба, едрёна матерь!  
После уж навзничь на тюфяк свой лёг, бечеву на штанах развязав. Не было больше терпежу.  
Уж и забыл он, когда в остатний раз рукоблудию предавался — а сейчас-то какой збужденый, спантеличеный был.... Закрыл глаза козаче, в руку слюны набрал поболе — и, взяв свой хер в кулак, ласкать стал неспешно. Вишь, насолоду хотел растянуть.  
Но майнуло перед Дарком видение — как Якуб меж розовых своих губ его елду берёт, засасывает смачно. Горячий ведь темноглазый турок был, до ласки жадный — Дарко добре это помнил. Задышал он тут чаще и... в руку тут же себе спустил, ось как.  
После лежал, сам себе противный, в выпуклую стелю из сине-белых изразцов глядел. «Что, мерзото, полегчало тебе?» — так спрашивал, под усами испарину утирая.  
Кали-то не дарма просила его не чипать — сама девка знала, каково оно в полоне. Робишь то, чего вовсе не хотел — да обставины змусили.

***

Якщо чесно, ждал Дарко нового свидания. Но одночасно и страшился. Однако, не стал выгадувать Якуб хитростей никаких — а в султанские сады Гюльхане одним вечером повёл его гулять. Да ставился с повагою до Дарка. Вовсе не трогал, как справжний товарищ бы — ходил рядом с ним по расчищенным евнухами дорожкам, руки за спину заложив. Даром что раздушен был, как наложница-гёзде — так и хотелось ворот его понюхать.  
Хороши были сады падишаха даже и сейчас, когда отцвели. Пышные, гарно подстриженные кроны пламенели в лучах заката — тирским пурпуром, жёлтой охрой. Ровные дорожки мелким песком были засыпаны. Каштаны и вязы роняли скрученные, усохшие листья в прозрачные воды пруда. Пара чёрных лебедей с огненно-красными клювами общипывала листья ивы, клонящейся к воде. Эти не перелётные были — здесь, в Истанбуле зимовали. Дарий и гнездо их у берега приметил — огромную кучу из травы и тростника.  
Сказывал Якуб, днём царственно ступала тут сама Хатидже Турхан-султан в окружении большой свиты жинок. Навещала сына-падишаха — бо добрые стосунки склались меж Мехмедом и его валиде. Няньки дивчинку-султаншу Гевхерхан порой развеяться выводили — девяти лет та ныне была, помладше брата. Жаловалась проказница, что скучно ей в гаремном саду.  
В предвечерние же часы безлюдными делались тенистые аллеи. Только бостанджи и могли появляться тут — бо их это справа была, владения хункара стеречь.

***

Стояли они на холме, средь пожухлой травы, слушая многоголосую перекличку муэззинов. Настало як раз время вечерней молитвы Акшам. Хрипло орали над головою чайки, дрались в воздухе, налетали друг на друга, хлопая острыми крыльями.  
Вид с того холма был — аж дух захватывало. Весь изгибающийся золотым блескучим полумесяцем залив был виден, как на ладони. Тот, кто городом этим владел, истинным владыкой мира почувался. Иной султан заставлял европейских послов месяцами дожидаться аудиенции — бо что такое ничтожные гяуры пред ним, тенью Аллаха на земле?  
\- Что, нравится, Дарющ? - смешливо Якуб на него поглядел. - Стоило султану Мехмеду Фатиху из кожи вон лезть, чтоб добыть столицу Византии?  
\- Отож, - буркнул под нос себе Хилчевский, глядя на чудный вид из-под руки — солнце уж больно глаза слепило.  
Из кожи вон — это верно было сказано. Ведь пришёл до султана Фатиха пушечных дел мастер, трансильванец Урбан. Поклялся, что отольёт за три месяца такой камнемёт — рухнут и византийские несокрушимые стены. Цену за свою работу заломил неслыханную. Но если бы не его чудовищная бомбарда «Базилика», что стреляла тридцатипудовыми ядрами — нипочём не сдали бы города ромеи.  
Одно дело было на картах телячьей кожи расположение Инстанбула видеть. И совсем другое — воочию. Только теперь понимал Хилчевский, на чём зиждется величие османской державы. Якуб же всё на него косился с улыбкой. Как дитя малое, радовался, коли Дария захопить якимсь дивом мог.  
\- А для тебя родной Истанбул, Якубе? - Дарко спытался. - Или то село в Анатолии тебе до души, где подлетком турецкой мове учился?  
\- Так, Дарющ, родной он мне. С осьмнадцати лет в Истанбуле. Повезло — тут же только треть всего янычарского корпуса... А до того в двух сёлах пожить довелось, пока не пришло время «капыя чикма» и не зачислили в аджеми-огланы.  
\- Отчего же взяли тебя от одних хозяев и в иншее место отдали?  
\- Так... шкоду я им учинил, - отвёл взгляд Темрен, и увидел Дарко, как заалели его щёки.  
\- Непослушание тем селянам выказывал, або образил чем?  
\- Сынка их младшего... в хлеву, в соломе валял, - сверкнул глазами Якуб. - Хоч и знал, что нельзя. Четырнадцатый мне тогда пошёл, усы уж вовсю росли. Хотелось очень, розумеешь? А голодный человек — он хуже сумасшедшего.  
\- Отож, - хмыкнул Дарий. - Верно, и сын хозяйский был не прочь?  
\- Первый раз-то долго уламывал. А потом Яман мне сам покоя не давал. И ночью растолкает, бывало. Одногодки мы были с ним. Помню, как он ревел, когда меня в Сулакюрт увозили. За телегой бежал, пока возница, староста наш, кнутом не огрел, - то и дело слюну сглатывая, пересказал Темрен.  
\- Видел его потом?  
\- Не, - помотал головой Якуб. - Хотя два раза в Каракёй заезжал, валиде Турхан сопровождая. Соседка, бабка старая, рассказала: поехал Яман до города Эрзурума, лучшей доли искать.  
Пока слушал его Дарий, спивчуваючи, влажные руки их как-то друг друга нашли, крепко сцепились. Бо волновал его Якуб.  
\- Проводить до Алай Мейданы, бей-эфенди, будь ласка, - попросил Хилчевский. - Годи, нагулялся.  
Вздрогнул тот, руку его выпустил. И до того растерянным был вид у бостанджи, что сердце краялось.  
\- Да не гоню я, не думай! - на себя досадуя, сказал Дарий. - Якубе, мне... всегда тебя видеть хочется. Приходи ещё, как будет время.  
\- Всенепременно приду. Ну, идём до корпуса, джаным.  
_«От жинка, она б, мабуть, закохалась в тебе, Якив»,_ — глядя искоса на своего товарища, думал козак. _«Бо так они створени, бабы. Любов и вдячнисть поруч у них ходят»._  
Шли они до султанского двора, ногами шаркая по сухим листьям, и молчали оба. Соромно было Дарию. У них-то в Овражках как говорили: «Коли любишь, так женись, а не любишь — видчепись».  
По-хорошему, им бы с Якубом и не видеться.

***

Сколько-то дней занятый был Якуб — но о том заране упредил. Знал Дарий, что много у него справ. Ведь главным тот был в своем бёлюке из тридцати человек — стало быть, за порядки отвечал.  
Законы янычарской оды строгие — сказывал хаджа, у них и сапоги все к утренней молитве начищены, и шапки до блеска надраены, и на дощатом полу ни соринки. Нету показного презренья к своему платью, как у запорожцев иных. Фитильные ружья с их копотью потому здесь не прижились — гишпанские кремнёвые пришлись больше по нраву туркам. Бо замок «микелет» легко можно очистить от грязи, чтоб одёжу не пачкал.  
Ещё успел узнать Дарко, что за всяким строительством на побережье Золотого Рога должны были следить бостанджи. Без их разрешения и первого камня не закладывали. Також растить плоды и овочи в садах падишаха, да по сходной цене сбывать торговцам на рынках. Развлекать беседой уставших от смертельного соперничества гаремных жинок. По приказу повелителя шаблю деревянную хапать и с ним в пару становиться.  
Не зазнавался в этом Якуб, но по оговоркам Дарий понял: порой и жизни кого-то приходилось лишать. Прежний-то султан, Ибрагим Дели, взял себе за правило десять невинных душ щодень губить. Любил сам стрелять из аркебузы по прохожим, стоя у зарешёченного окна дворцового павильона. А иной раз охоронцам своим приказывал. Понимал Дарко: лишь малую часть того, через что пришлось пройти Якубу, он знает. Судячи с рассказов Дахиля про покойного султана Ибрагима, и здоровый человек бы умом рядом с ним повредился. Жестокий, не знающий удержу сластолюбец, тот под конец правления похитил и силой взял на ложе свободную турчанку, дочь самого муфтия! Позор, с которым невозможно было смириться. Кесём-султан сама прислала к низложенному янычарами сыну палачей...  
Но, вочовидь, крепок и живуч был серб из девширме Аранжел Белич — коль до девятого, найвысшего ранга дослужился в орте бостанджи. И много выше подняться мог — нередко назначали правящие султаны таких губернаторами крупных городов. А то и наместниками целых провинций. Кёпрюлю Мехмед-паша, что ныне был бейлербеем Анатолии, тож когда-то с карамюрселя в порту сходил...  
Порой удивлялся Дарий, до чего ж не схожи они Якубом. Ему-то буряки бы да соняшники в господарстве своём растить, политик не касаясь. Селянин Дарко с брацлавщины, что тут попишешь. А от Якуб — ни.  
Выпестованным, выращенным заботливо слугой династии тот был — словно сама жизнь готовила Темрена для великих государственных дел. Его послушав, столько о нравах дворцовых Дарий узнавал — навить достопочтенный Эвлия Челеби не описал бы лучше.  
Жинку б Якубу ещё добрую, щоб пидтримувала во всём... Не дадут холостому янычару в руки власть — доверия таким нет, бо ничем не рискуют. Уж не времена султана Сулеймана, когда муслимский закон, шариат, воинам жениться не велел. Нынче детей янычарских в оджак с рождения записывали.  
Всего наикращого желал Дарий товарищу своему — да высловити это, нажаль, не мог. Одна надия — со временем сам всё поймёт упрямый этот баран.

***

\- Вам, эфенди, велено передать, - удивлённому Дарку евнух свёрток тряпичный в ладонь вложил. Мягко ступая, из комнаты удалился.  
Развернул Хилчевский — а там пензлик малый. Волоски упругие, нежные, да срезаны будто под углом. Тут и понял козаче, от кого подношение. Вот ты ж шельмо — ведь запомнил Якуб, как про штиль насталик они говорили. Да только от дорогого подарка была Дарку одна неловкость.  
Как же погано это, когда сердце своё ты даришь человеку — а ему не нать. Жаль ему было Якуба, что только катувал себя понапрасну.  
Дарию-то пощастило тут. Как Стаське всучил перлину в Збаражском замке — так до сих пор слово в слово ответ его помнил. Шептал в темряви, прежде чем заснуть.  
Стать бы Дарку чайкой, расправить сильные крылья. Шёлковое серое полотно Карадениз сверху побачить. Покинуть чужой город Истанбул, полететь к Стасю. Как думал о том Хилчевский — как от воды морской, щипало ему очи. Потому не думать старался — толку-то что с того.

***

Не мог помыслить Дарко, что у Лефтерии будет снова — а поди ж ты. Сидел он вместе с гостями таверны на роскошном персидском кылыме. Мутного напитка, схожего на водицу с-под сыру отпивал — ракы его тут называли. Снятая чалма лежала на коленях.  
Толстых восковых свечей помногу толпилось в бесчисленных стенных нишах — инакше как ты непроглядный мрак ночи осветишь? Ще со стели висели на цепях деревянные круги на манер колеса, как в любой корчме або другом заведении. Под ними всё плямами воска было закапано — как ни возились девки со скребками.  
Якуба не было видно — как сквозь землю тот провалился, его с девками залишив. Люди вокруг тихо переговаривались, и навколо себя слышал Дарий часто поминаемое незнакомое слово: зейбек. А що це таке, он и гадки не мав.  
Заметив, как головой Хилчевский крутит, засмеялась Изабель:  
\- Потерпи, бей-эфенди. Удивить тебя хочет Якуб, потому и не сказал ничего заране.  
Крупные серьги кольцами из огненного сердолика колыхались возле её лица. Шёлк тесно облегающего лифа был кроваво-красным с золотым отблеском — он аж засмотрелся на переливающиеся блики.  
\- А ты, выходит, уже видела этот зейбек?  
\- Как же, один раз на моей памяти было, - покосилась на него Изабель. Придвинувшись ближе, склонилась к его уху. - Когда Якуб танцует зейбек — тут уж всем ясно, влюбился.  
\- А... тот-то раз он для кого? - разобрало любопытство Дарка.  
Отвела та мешающую прядь волос и тихо-тихо в самое ухо:  
\- Вот скажу тебе, а Кали меня во сне задушит.  
И, захихикав, отстранилась. Вздохнул Дарий — сам-то Якуб, небось, тайн своих не выдаст.  
Поднял он голову — и увидел, как Арташес и другие мальчишки расселись вдоль дальней стены, струменты свои пробуя. У одного была свирель-гувал, что пастушьим рожком тут называли. У другого — глиняный барабан-дарбука в виде большого кубка, зажатый между колен. Третий турецкую лютню-саз строил на лад. Место посредине залы совсем расчищенным было. А народу в таверну набилось — шагу не ступить.  
Тут вернулась и Калима, принеся с собой знакомый аромат сантала. По другую сторону от Дарка села. Перевитую низками стеклянных бусин косу на сторону перекинула, расправила складки прозрачных зелёных шальвар. Её босые пятки, торчащие из туфель, казалось, никогда по земле и не ступали — гладкие, нежные. Зеленовато-голубой шёлк платья подчёркивал восточную жгучую красу.  
На Дария Кали хмуро посматривала, и чудово розумел её Хилчевский; за Якуба хвилювалась подруга.  
Но тут восторженные восклицания раздались в толпе. Заиграли все хлопцы-музыканты разом, и с лестницы под стук барабанов с высоко поднятой рукой сошёл Якуб. Да как он был одет! Штаны чёрной кожи такие такие узкие, что видать, как м'язи на сильных бёдрах играют. Сапоги до колен, белая шнурованная на груди рубаха. Гордая посадка головы, руки распростёрты — на хищную птицу сейчас Темрен был схож.  
\- Зейбек — это танец ястреба, - подсказала Изабель. - Гляди: вот перша частина, «прогулка».  
Право слово — танцевал Якуб майстрово. Так, что притихла вся огромная толпа и все очи только на него глядели. Дарий и сам пялился заворожённо, как под грозную, тревожащую мелодию по кругу тот медленно прохаживался, высоко поднимая одно колено и безупречно держа равновесие. И одна рука во время танца была высоко поднята — другая же за спину заведена.  
Резкие, но одночасно плавные движения вымуштрованного янычарской дисциплиной тела, когда покачивался он на носках с полузакрытыми глазами... А то резко приседал, почти касаясь одним коленом пола — и двумя пальцами от ковра отталкивался. До чего был Якуб сейчас хорош — девки иные поблизу Дария и не дышали, пальцами губы прижав. Мужчины с завистливой миной следили.  
Тут перестали играть музыканты и было слышно только гомон и приглушённые разговоры. Якуб же руки опустил, прошёлся немного. А затем снова отмашку дал.  
\- Смотри, теперь справжний танец начнётся! - пихнула его острым локотком Изабель.  
Грянули струны саза и барабаны, знаменуя начало другой частины. Покрасовался спочатку Темрен, повильно прохаживаясь по кругу — чтобы уж все его стати рассмотреть могли. На лбу у Якуба блестела испарина, густой румянец проступил на скулах — и Дарку тоже жарко было, душно, и ниби больно на него смотреть. Но хиба не для этого затеял це всё Якуб? Спокусити его чтоб.  
Гарный танец был зейбек — теперь-то Хилчевский это разглядел. Кисти сгибал Якуб так, что острые, хищные когти те напоминали, что впиваются добыче в бока. Длинные косые тени на полу только усиливали тревожные почутия. А когда подбрасывал своё тело, ноги распрямляя приёмом «козацкий спас» - после по-ястребиному приземлялся, тенью своей узорчатый ковёр накрывая. И вроде бы совсем не докладав зусиль Темрен — а само всё у него получалось.  
Пригубил Дарий хмельного ракы — а там на дне уж и нет ничего. Изабель заметила, из малого кувшина ему ещё налила.  
Смолк пастуший рожок и затих перестук дарбука. Люди же из толпы монеты бросать стали в знак, что сподобался танец — и кылым по краю скоро заблестел от золота. Проворные девки-гречанки стали нагибаться, в глиняные горшочки монеты собирать. Кали с Изабель как ветром сдуло — и не приметил он, когда те ушли.  
Расходиться стали помалу после зейбека: кто-то поднялся по лестнице наверх, кто-то в комнаты первого этажа увёл хохочущих девок. Иные совещались, не пойти ли подышать в сад. Якуб же сквозь это столпотворение пробираться стал к нему — расступались почтительно люди, красавцу-янычару дорогу давая.  
Присел тогда товарищ рядом на шёлковые подушки. Прижался боком — горячий, как печка, и пахнуло на Дария терпким, свежим потом. Повернул он голову, посмотрел на Якуба — а у того губы ярко-алые припухли, взгляд осоловевший совсем.  
\- Понравилось тебе? - тот спросил, за руку Дарка взяв. И погладил пальцем снутри — как о прошлом разе, когда в таверне были.  
Ничего-то сказать козак и не мог — так сподобалось, что штанину шёлковых шаровар хрен ему натягивал. И полы кафтана, как назло, разошлись — весь этот срам глазу был виден.  
\- Пойдём, джаным, - помог ему встать на ноги Якуб. Руку его крепко сжал и повёл куда-то — скудно освещённым масляными плошками коридором.  
Куда пойдём, чому — не спрашивал даже Дарко.  
Как втолкнул его Темрен спиной в какую-то скупо освещённую комнату, да дверь захлопнул — так они друг на друга, как бешеные, кинулись. Вот такое товарищувание было у них — взасос, да херами бесстыже потираясь друг о дружку. Дарко только чуял, как якубовы руки на нём пояс развязывают.  
Трясло его прямо — так изголодался. Сколько себе в этом отказывал.  
Вот упал наземь серый его кушак. Темрен же, как нещодавно в танце своём, на одно колено опустился. Дёрнул на шароварах витой шнурок — тут дарков хер и качнулся у него прямо перед лицом, по щеке ударил.  
\- Что, хочешь гяурского хуя? - Хилчевский так его спросил, за волосы горстью взяв. - Не пробовал необрезанного, а, Якубе?  
И о губы прямо концом своим влажным потёрся, сам придерживая. Якуб же задохнулся от слов таких, почервонел аж до корней волос. Еле дыша, в свою руку взял, оттянул с головки плоть.  
\- Подобается тебе? - сквозь зубы спросил козак. - Так возьми до рота, бей-эфенди.  
Курво, а ведь и впрямь Якуб об этом мечтал — по всему было видно. Взял — и так жадно, слюной причмокивая, сосать ему стал, что стонами аж заходился Дарко. Ох, не в первый раз это было у пана янычара... В глаза смотрит, а сам до корня принимает, не заперхав — это ж, в гаспида, как у него выходит?!  
Так и видел Дарко, как молодой Якуб у начальника оды в рот елдень здоровую берёт. А мужик матёрый тот по сторонам озирается — не застукал бы кто с огланом.  
\- Сколько ж ты сосал в своём оджаке, прирва ты ненасытная?  
Не думал уж Дарко, что несёт — а, обеими руками голову Якуба сжав, на свой хер его ртом насаживал. Напоследок затылок его в себя вдавил — и отпустил только, как руками в бёдра упёрся янычар.

***

Тот и воздуха набрать сначала не мог — задыхался, весь красный, со вздувшейся жилой на лбу. Потом утёр пузырящееся на губах концом кушака. На ноги поднялся.  
А Дария как отпустило чуток — так совестно ему сделалось. Невже варто было Якубу такие слова говорить?  
\- Ты выбачь, що я с тобой так, - смиренно он покаялся. - Давай, допоможу?  
\- Да не надо мне... допомогать, - в лицо не глядя, сердито Якуб отвечал. - Сам справился уже.  
Снял он себя замаранные штаны. Через голову совлёк рубаху, нагим к рукомойнику пошёл. Засмотрелся тогда козаче с открытым ртом — вот так же на клинок работы Ахмеда Текелю на пазаре он глядел. Невиданно прекрасное створение — токмо не про его, даркову, честь...  
Так и приметил у него на левом плече Дарий тёмный чернильный рисунок. Подошёл ближе — и разглядел силуэт верблюда, на котором восседал погонщик с кнутом.  
\- Слышал я, запрещает Аллах изображения на теле.  
\- Так то правоверным, суннитского толка нельзя. А нам, янычарам, можно, - не оборачиваясь, разъяснил Якуб. - Это знак орта бостанджи. Тебе воды оставить? Тут и мыло есть, бери — оливковое бабка Лефтерия для девок привозит.  
Вытерся янычар отрезом полотна, что на гвозде поряд висело. Потом за низ дарковой рубахи взялся, до шеи её задрал... Авжеж, очень ему хотелось Дарка роздягнути.  
\- О, Аллах! Что с твоей спиной, джаным? - воскликнул янычар. - Что за нечестивец такое тело посмел поганить?  
Сглотнул Дарий — а, видно, побачил тот шрамы от панского канчука, коим его знатно отходили.  
\- Так то... на войне было, - хмуро глянул он через плечо. - Пять лет назад.  
\- Я-то думал, писарем ты служил.  
Хмыкнул Дарко — як же ж, самая писарская справа у него была под Корсунем, когда на троих ляхов в глухом закоулке наткнулся. Концежа шляхетного под рёбра пожалели ему паны. Нагайкою решили исхлестать, как пса визжащего — покуда от боли не обмочится.  
\- На чьей же стороне ты воевал тогда, Дарий? - Якуб захотел узнать.  
А сам шрамы эти сухими губами целует. Лицом к ним прижимается, дышит тёплым.  
\- Чи не говорил я, что запорожский козак буду? - несподивано для себя сказал Дарко. - На стороне козаков и воевал с крулем Речи Посполитой.  
\- Козак... - только и сказал Якуб — видно, не знался николи с запорожцами, ни с донцами. - Козаки крепко побили нас под Хотином. А при штурме крепости в Азаке янычар полегло больше, чем при взятии Багдада... Отчего же вы, лучшие воины во всей Европе, против короля Лехистана и Рутении пошли? Почто перевернули свои котлы?  
Злым смехом рассмеялся на это Дарий:  
\- С янычарами ты нас не сравнивай — общего между нами мало. Знаешь ли, почему бунтуют ваши курды-джелали со времён султана Ахмеда? Бо народ у них свой, и язык свой, и обычаи. А клочка земли своего у них нет, как Мидию разрушили Ахмениды. Вы да сефевидские персы меж собой всё поделили. Так и с нами, козаками — клочка искони нашей земли не хочет отдать король.  
\- Сколько ты, наверное, горя успел хлебнуть, - сумно молвил Якуб, погладив его ладонью вдоль хребта.  
\- Не противно трогать тебе? - Дарий дёрнул плечом раздратовано. - Как продавали меня в Бакче-Сарае, так через тряпицу только генуэзские перекупщики товар щупали.  
Потом сам понял, какую дурость сказал, стулил пысок.  
Темрен же отошёл от него. В рот набрал воды из кувшина, горлом побулькал да в рукомойник сплюнул.  
\- Ты ополоснись, Дарющ. И пойдём в тавла играть — умеешь же? С девками посидим, как освободятся.  
А пока Дарко думал, порылся тот в сундуке, что стоял за дверью. И чистые шаровары стал одевать, прыгая на одной ноге.  
После сидели они на кошмах в большой зале. В нарды играли, кои турчины называли «тавла». Чудово сработанной была доска из грецкого ореха — со вставками из дерева посветлее, инкрустированной слоновьей костью окантовкой. Хлопцы с куреня бы рты поразевали. Да ще называл Темрен комбинации не абы как, а на фарси. Два к одному давеча сыграли — так это было «ики-бир».  
Стучали кости по лакированному дереву. Глядел Дарко исподлобья на Якуба — гарным тот был, що неможна и сказати. А всё свой Стась ему гарнишим сдавался. Як кацапы кажуть: «Не по хорошу мил, а помилу хорош» — ось це про них с паном Станиславом було.  
Де ж ты теперь, Стаську? Маеш ще мою перлину на шее?  
Шкода, что не мог никто видповесть Дарку на его пытанья.

***

Вдвох в садовой альтанке с Кали они сидели, чашки с остывающим кахве в руках держа. Тьма была кромешная — только пылал вдали, у самой кромки моря маяк. Был он в высокой башне, что некогда составляла крепостную стену византийского Константинополя.  
\- Напрасно он снова тебя привёл, - уронила в тишине Кали. - Жениться ему надо, вот что.  
\- Иншалла, и женится, - наслушавшись евнухов, по-басурмански ответил Дарий. - Зачекай, а... ежели потом дружина до тебя не пустит?  
\- Да лучше пусть так, чем... - не договорила Калима, махнув рукой. - А законную супругу я приручу. Сама ещё станет бегать за советом. Нрав-то у нас крутой, - хмыкнула она, зарылась носом в кафтан рысьего меха. - Ох, когда ж наступят те времена? Сил моих нет эту рожу несчастную видеть. Уж выбрать наш Якуб умеет! То дочка жида-ростовщика, то пират из Сале. Теперь ты.  
Крякнул только Хилчевский — ось це гарные новины.  
\- С жидовкой осемь лет назад никях совершить хотел — да её отец старый упёрся и ни в какую. Нельзя это йехуди — стыд и срам на всю округу.  
\- А пират берберский?  
\- Тот в море ушёл и больше не вернулся. А я сразу говорила, что так будет. Почто он всегда горя да слёз себе ищет? Хоть бы раз взаимно полюбил.  
Вздохнул важко Дарий — с ним-то взаемно у Якуба не выйде.  
\- Да вижу я всё, не дура, - цыкнула на него Кали. - Полоняника не много и спрашивают, чего он хочет. Молчи и терпи — вот наш удел.  
Так и говорили целую годину, покуда не рассвело и не стали Арам с Баграмом шумно гостей выпроваживать.

***

Шли они с Якубом мимо бедестена, по сторонам глазея. Всем, что душа забажае, торговали ремесленники с крашеными бородами. От ряда, где зброя всякая разложена была, долго не мог оттащить его Темрен. Не в дарковых это силах было — мимо таких зацных пистолей, мушкетов и иншего пройти. Хоть и знал: даже и малого поясного, как у жинок, кинжала иметь ему зась. Неможно было носить оружие каффирам Константинополя.  
Майстор, что знаменитые луки турецкие делал, важно столпившимся зевакам рассказывал:  
\- А доходить хорошему луку нужно год, не менее. Бо о четырёх составляющих он. Перво-наперво — гибкие ветки татарского клёна. Пластинка с бычьего рога, втиснутая в желобок вдоль тела лука. Расчёсанные сухожилия с ног быков, кои ровно вдоль выгнутой спинки выкладывают. И потом уж слой бересты и древесный лак. А тетива у меня из сушёных бараньих жил. Пробивная сила такая, что нет другого оружия над этим луком — клянусь бородой Пророка! На, прикоснись своей рукой, челеби! Не чета хлипким гяурским.  
Доставал тот разного достоинства луки — и для простого йолдаша, и для богача-паши. Бережно на руках держал, гладил сухими, морщинистыми пальцами. Дарий с открытым ртом на это смотрел, обо всём забыв. Только слышал козак раньше об оружии тюрков-кочевников — тетива у него роговым кольцом на большом пальце натягивалась.  
Потом-то опомнился, вздрогнул. Обернулся назад — Якуб стоял у него за спиной с ликом незадоволенным.  
\- Что, добрых луков в вашей Рутении нету? - насупясь, тот сказал. - Чего ты на них уставился? Мы на Халич с тобой шли смотреть.  
А у самого усы аж дёргаются от обиды.  
\- Так... к зброе неравнодушен с малых лет я, Якубе, - слегка пожал плечами Хилчевский. - Выбачь. Не хотел тебя невниманием образить.  
Оттаял тогда Темрен, залучился снова улыбкой:  
\- Кабы не запрещал шариат, я б тебе, Дарющ, кинжал персиянский подарил. Краше того, что ханские собаки отняли.  
А сам Дарка за пояс, значит, приобнял и повёл прочь от прельстительного деда с его речами. В другой ряд завернул, где свёртки тканей горами громоздились, и толкались одни калфы гаремные с евнухами. Да ще иноземцы с Европы, судячи с их коротких штанов и чудернацких сабель.  
И смешно, и досадно было Дарию — вот же власник какой! А Якуб рядом с ним идёт, руку держа на рукояти ножа, и по сторонам грозно зыркает. Косился на него Дарко и думал: _«Бидна, бидна жиночка твоя дружина майбутня, пан Якив. Укутаешь ведь в три слоя тафтой, щоб и очей гарных было не видать.»_  
Не заметил козак и сам, когда Якивом про себя стал товарища называть.

***

Поглазели они и на ткани тож. Ясна рич, не видал Дарий безудержной роскоши такой — бо с чем может сравниться восточный базар? Торговцы же тканями сами словно живой вывеской были — одяг их из самолучших, искрящихся на свету материй кроился. Так покупателю понятней, что берёт. Пощупать також не возбранялось. Якубу нецикаво оно было — табак тот в сторонке с люльки своей пил, крепко, с наслаждением затягиваясь. Горячий дым согревал ему горло, а то ж... зябко становилось осенней порой в Истанбуле.  
Стоял Дарко рядом с лавкой, что торговала женскими шапочками-хотоз, да яшмаками ещё. Все мусульманки в городе этот предмет носили; черкешенки называли чадрой, старые турчанки говорили «пече». Два светлых муслиновых плата жинкам голову укрывали — один волосы и лоб до бровей, другой — грудь, шею и нижнюю часть обличья. Но муслин тонкий, и смутно проступали сквозь него женские черты. Потому знатные ще вуаль с конского волоса поверх носили.  
Рядом калфа дородная с чёрным рослым евнухом совещалась — зараз брать тафты на головные покрывала, або погодить. Скучный был у неё одяг, серенький, как у всей челяди дворцовой. Сверху накинута широкая, складчатая фераджа. Глаза в просвете яшмака водянистые, не пойми какого цвета. Одним словом — не баш-кадина.  
И тут вдруг как ахнет та калфа, да на него зенки вылупит!  
Ничего понять не успел Дарий, когда вцепилась на жинка в его кафтан да заголосила:  
\- Матинко, Дарий! Ты ж мий Дарчыку, скилькы я Богородыци молылась, щоб тебе зустриты! А згодом ще Аллаху. Це колы вже потурчылась лыпнем...  
От звуков ридной мовы, коих не слышал козак со времён Эсир Пазары, забилось сердце, застучало давулом. Но не мог он вспомнить, где раньше этот голос слышал.  
\- Неужели не видишь, Дарусю? Соломия я! - отвела жинка от лица нижнюю половину яшмака. На одну сторону та повисла.  
\- Солошка! - протянул ей руки Дарий, улыбаясь во весь рот. - Любо моя! Как же твоё имя нынче будет?  
\- Да уже теперь-то... Саадет зовусь, - дрожа нижней губой, отвечала та. Соромно было, что приняла поганую басурманскую веру, как та Маруся с Богуславу.  
А сама держится за его запястье, ниби тонет.  
\- Как ты, Соля? - по щёчке круглой её попестил Дарко. - Одяг, бач, как у калфы дворцовой. До какого чина ты, дивчинонько, дослужилась при султанском дворе?  
\- Так молодша калфа, верно, Дарчику. Не простая «джарийе». Любит меня мала султанша Гевхерхан. Може, и «пейк» я стану, особой ея доверенной. Она такая смешная: всё торочит, упрямица, що лишь с капудан-пашою одружится...  
\- Что же не рвёшься ты в одалык, султана турецкого зазнать не хочешь? - поиграл бровями козак.  
\- Та яке там, султана. Не с моей наружностью, Дарусь. А ты що? Потурчился теж? Хто твой господарь — он той, сердитый? Ким служишь?  
\- Шакирд я нынче. Православной веры по сию пору, - молвил Хилчевский. - А тот бей не хозяин мне. Скориш друг, заступник...  
\- Але... чому он на меня так смотрит? Потворой вважает, га? Ну вже выбачте. Я не дорога наложница, а служница непоказна.  
Поправила Солошка свой яшмак, концы вкруг головы обмотала — одни очи теперь виднелись, кохлем обведённые. В Топкапы узнал Дарко, что токмо для красы это делается — от запалення глаз помогал чёрный порошок «сюрме». И немовлям матери оченята подводили.  
\- Бывай здоров, Дарусю! Мне-то до гарему повернуться надо. Вон стоит евнух, на меня зыркает. Ох, будет мени прочуханка!  
Как говорила девка — тонкая ткань возле её рта отставала от дыхания.  
Обнялись они коротко на прощанье и разжал руки Дарко. Солошка же... тобто Саадет теперь, поспешила к человеку кизляр-аги. Подошла, голову повинную опустила, руки на животе сложив — знать, выучилась за два года. Да как будто ещё она погладшала — теперь уж видел Хилчевский. Чом б и ни, на таких-то харчах. Калфою быть непогано, добренько — никто из наложниц и кадин не намогается тебе горло перегрызть. А лет через осемь, коли будет верой и правдой служить, замуж выдадут за почтенного сановника — обыкновенно с калфами так поступали.  
Глядел Дарко на дивчину, весь в своих думках, пока не пошли Саадет с евнухом прочь от Бедестена. Потом обернулся — хотел нарешти товарищу разъяснить, що це таке було. Тут-то и побачил якубово лицо.  
Сколько знал его — ни разу не видел Дарко такой неприязни, такой зневаги на гарном его обличьи. Подошёл к нему янычар и в грудь раскрытой ладонью как пхнёт! Пошатнулся Дарий — не ждал он такого.  
\- Так вот тебе какие по нраву? Коровы толстозадые, да рожа чтоб как лепёшка непропечённая? Вот кого милуешь, ласковыми словами называешь?  
Весь кипел янычар от гнева — дрожащие ноздри, злобный оскал. Так вот какой он был — с теми, кто перечил.  
\- Плохо же следят за гаремом аги, коли калфа с шакирдом знается! - сузил Якуб глаза. - Кто ж тебе любовные послания от неё передавал? А, не говори — я и сам дознаюсь. Уши отрежу и нечистивцу скормлю. Клянусь чёрным камнем Каабы!  
\- Якуб, - лоб потерев, молвил Дарко. - Полонянка она украинская. Один татарский чамбул нас взял ясырём — там, на моей родине, возле реки Роставица. Повязали сыромятными кожами и в мокром овраге держали всю ночь. Вот такое у нас с Соломией коханне. От таки... любощи.  
И ответно в грудь товарища пихнул во злобе — да двома руками одразу.  
Повернулся спиною к нему Дарко — подлой влагою изошли очи, как припомнил тое всё.  
Тихо-тихо стало — только слышно было, как урчит кошка. Да бормочет старческий голос суру аль-Фатиха, снимающую сглаз.  
А потом якубовы руки плечи его крепко обхватили. И полным слёз голосом сказал янычар то, что Дарко вовсе от него слышать не хотел:  
\- Сени чок севийорум... джаным беним.  
И турецкой мовы не зная, Хилчевский бы понял. Любил его Якуб — щиро, всем пылким сердцем потерявшего свой дом мальчика с Балкан.

***

Бродили они по южному побережью залива.  
\- Здесь я уже всё видел... А давай, Дарющ, выше, - предложил Якуб, утягивая его за руку на взбирающуюся вверх тропку. Бурые листья налипали на голенища Дарковых сапог – для папушей надто холодно нынче было.  
Взобрались они на обрывистый холм в торчащих корягами узловатых корнях пиний. Красноватый песок с шелестом осыпался, сглаживая собой бугры, делая холм покатым.  
Выбрались на плоское место — оголена там была скальная порода. Молча встали рядом, дивясь на штормящее море, над которым нависло серое небо. Дул порывистый ветер, развевая латаные рыбацкие сети, развешанные на берегу.  
Руки их тыльными сторонами соприкасались, сберегая толику тепла.  
Но вдруг в шуме накатывающих на гальку волн послышался Дарку жиночий голос. Нежный такой, слабый — только одну строчку донесло до них с Якубом:

Никт не вем, никт не вем, без кого ми тенскно...

Сглотнул Дарко: по-польски девка та пела. А он жодного польского слова три месяца не слышал — как востанне розмовляли с паном Езусом.  
Обернулся Хилчевский — тут-то и увидел за каменным забором невольницу, что дитя на руках укачивала. Самой-то дитины Дарко не видал, бо прикрыта она была тёплой шерстяной перевязью. Вполоборота стояла нянька-нине, и из-под платка виднелись у ней туго заплетённые косы — белые, как лён. Укачивала полонянка немовлятко бея, что хозяином ей был. Позади неё меж самшитовыми деревцами виднелись крытые изниковской плиткой стены конака.  
Темрен глянул на него, лоб наморща — он-то ни слова не понимал по-польски.  
\- О чём поёт эта нине? Знаешь такой язык?  
\- Знаю, эфенди, - кивнул он. - Поёт, что... жених бросил, носа не кажет. Проводит время с другими ханым в таверне, - как мог, Дарко вполголоса ему пересказал. Не знал ведь янычар слова «корчма». И не было обычая у турков с жинками своими танцевать. Это в польских воеводствах хлопы под руку отплясывали так, что пол ходуном ходил — всеньке село в воскресный день.  
Слушал Якуб — и помалу делалось его лицо опечаленным. Ведь не за якимсь там Ясем сумувала дивчина — а за своей жизнью загубленной.  
\- Откуда она — с твоей Рутении?  
\- С Лехистана. Полячка. Дозволь мне... послушать ещё, - Дарко попросил.  
\- Слушай, джаным, - кивнул янычар. - Я подожду.  
Подошёл Хилчевский к каменному забору, спиной к холодной кладке прислонился. А дивчина скончила песню якраз. Думал Дарко, сейчас снова про Яся что-нибудь заведёт. В половине польских песен поминалось это имя. А нине присела на лавку возле той самой стены, где козак ховался. И тихо стала выводить, задушевно:

Иде, иде сен вечорем,  
Тоне, тоне щвят ве мгле.  
Слонко зева по-над борем,  
Бо йму щпачь ще хце...

Света невзвидел Дарий.  
Сполз он спиною по камню, сукно кафтана обдирая. Лицо руками закрыл.  
Но и с зажмуренными очами видел козак своего Стася. Да и не забывал Дарий его николи. Византийской смальтой по золотому полю были выложены в памяти любимые черты.  
Ведь лежал он когда-то головою на стасевых коленах, очи примружив. Потрескивал рядом костёр, сильно пахло печёной рыбой. И басовитый, ломкий голос пел ему про вечер, и про солнышко сонное.  
Зажал он уши, придавил пальцами сильно — не было сил дальше слушать. Так и сидел, сжавшись в комок, беззвучно воя. Голоса не было — только сип с горла выходил.  
\- Дарий, что? Что случилось, джаным беним? - Якуб за плечи его затряс. Сел прямо на голую землю рядом, обнял, к себе прижимая.  
А он только раскачивался и кричал немым, страшным криком. 

***

После, когда смог снова дышать без хрипов, повернулся Дарко к товарищу. Сказал внятно, покойно, как к плахе приговорённый:  
\- Колысанку эту пел хлопец один, поляк. Он мне в целом свете всего дороже. А не виделись мы два года и два месяца.  
\- Пóляк? - переспросил Якуб. Он хмурился, будто силясь понять — який пóляк? И что такого может дать тот гяур, чего нет у него, Якуба?  
Смотрел Дарко в его застывшее от горя лицо. Ох, и давно козак не почувався такою сволотою! Але, як не дивно, навить легше было ему.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **эдИрне (Андрианополь) —** город в европейской части Османской империи. Сюда из Бурсы в 1377 г. была перенесена столица турок-османов — до завоевания Константинополя и превращения его в столицу империи.  
>  **Азак —** Азов. Упоминается в связи с т. н. «Азовским сидением» — обороной Азова донскими и запорожскими казаками от турецкой армии в 1641-1642 гг.  
>  **Кандия —** столица острова Крит, ныне город Ираклеон. Осада Кандии (1648-1669) — осада Османской империей основного опорного пункта венецианцев на острове Крит. Длилась с 1648 по 1669 год и завершилась падением Кандии.  
>  **Иван Мошков —** в листках Людовико Григнани стрельца Ивана произвели в офицеры, потому что... ну не могло быть лидером восстания лицо неблагородного происхождения! Тему отчества они тоже не осилили. Так Иван Семёнович Мошков стал русским офицером Симоновичем.  
>  **Капудан-паша —** адмирал султанского флота.  
>  **Саваш —** по-русски этот персонаж Шах-наме звучит как Сиявуш, но турки и персы называют его Саваш. Персидский оригинал означает «чёрный конь», но на турецком «savaş» значит «война».  
>  **Гёзде —** наложница привелегированной категории, что хотя бы раз была с султаном.  
>  **Село в Анатолии —** в описанное время мальчик-оглан продавался крестьянам за символическую плату в два золотых алтуна. За раба полагалось платить ежегодный налог «йоклама акчеси» размером в 80 акче. Но это освобождало их от всех чрезвычайных налогов, которых к середине XVII набиралось с десяток. Словом, эти люди получали молодого, крепкого помощника по хозяйству и уменьшение налогового бремени. Так что переселение Якуба в Сулакюрт было для семьи событием совсем не радостным.  
>  **Капыя-чикма —** «выход на службу». Так именовалась процедура отбора янычар основного корпуса среди аджеми-огланов.  
>  **Зейбек —** так назывался участник милицейского отряда в Турции времен Османской империи. Зейбеки боролись с произволом знати по отношению к простым туркам. Слово зейбек означает «брат, друг». Родина танца – западная Анатолия.  
>  **Эвлия Челеби —** османский путешественник, что более 40 лет странствовал по Империи и сопредельным государствам. К 1653 Эвлии было 42 года. Он уже создал несколько томов из 10-томного описания своих странствий. И успел поучаствовать в Азовском сидении вместе с турецким гарнизоном.  
>  **Ахмениды —** династия древних персидских царей с 7 века до нашей эры.  
>  **Сале —** город в Марокко. В 1627 году становится логовом берберских пиратов и центром пиратской республики, просуществовавшей до 1668 года.  
>  **Турецкий лук —** сложносоставной лук, сформировавшийся и использовавшийся в Турции. Стрельба из него была спортом султанов и требовала большой силы и выносливости. Сила, необходимая для натяжения турецкого лука могла достигать 80 кг (во время одной из современных попыток получить данные о мощности и дальнобойности луков экспериментаторам пришлось натягивать такой лук двумя руками — лежа на спине и уперев ноги в рукоять лука). В 1795 году никто из английских лучников не смог полностью растянуть лук секретаря турецкого посольства, хотя пытались многие.  
>  **Йолдаш —** рядовой янычар. Буквально означало «странствующий товарищ», напоминая о том, что султанские слуги происходят из девширме.  
>  **Челеби —** «уважаемый». Вежливое обращение, к XVII в. уже устаревшее (его заменило «эфенди»).  
>  **Калфа —** статус женщины из обслуживающего персонала дворца, следующий за простой рабыней (джарийе). Калфы обучали и могли командовать джарийе. Их карьерный путь исключал близость с султаном.  
>  **Тафта —** разновидность глянцевой плотной тонкой ткани из туго скрученных нитей шёлка. Слово «тафта»— персидского происхождения и означает «сотканное». Тафта давала возможность создавать пышные силуэты, объёмные драпировки.  
>  **Фераджа —** верхняя женская одежда, открытая спереди, с длинными и просторными рукавами длиною до пят. Рукава спереди скреплялись вместе и полностью закрывали пальцы.  
>  **Пейк —** доверенное лицо хасеки, валиде или султанши. Им платили очень хорошее жалованье, даже больше, чем у опытных калф. Статус пейк был наивысшем в гареме, которой могла добиться простая наложница, не имевшая отношений с cултаном. Исключение составляла хазнедар — администратор и казначей гарема.  
>  **Одалык —** джарийе, прошедшая обучение и подготовку. Кандидатка на султанское ложе.  
>  **Кадина (кадын) —** титул «жён» султанов Османской Империи. На самом деле, редко какие султаны устраивали официальный никях со своими женщинами. Кадинами считались те, кто сумел завоевать очень прочное положение при дворе. Для этого, кроме благосклонности повелителя, нужно было рожать как можно больше детей, желательно сплошь мальчиков.  
>  **Саадет —** позитивное имя, означающее «счастье». В отличие от Яман — «плохой, дурной», которое давали от сглаза.  
>  **Seni çok seviyorum, canım benim —** Люблю тебя, мой хороший.  
> 


End file.
